


Rehin~

by Ningyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys' Love, Crime Scenes, Flashbacks, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 94,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyoo/pseuds/Ningyoo
Summary: Dakikalarca sürdü bu boğuşma. Birbirlerini duvardan duvara çarpıp deli gibi öpüşüyorlardı!...İtti onu. Küçük masaya çarptı ve üzerindeki işkence aletleri büyük bir gürültüyle yere dağıldı....Elinde bıçakla aradaki mesafeyi iyice kapattı. Vücutları tamamen birbirine değiyordu artık. Sıcak... Sıcak hissediyordu.Lanet olsun! Bu durumda ereksiyon olamam!!! diye içinden sövdü kendine. Ama oluyordu!...Rehin~Story by Ningyoo





	1. Rehin

**Rehin~**  
  
**Yazar: Ningyoo**  
  
  
\- Ne zamandır bu anı bekledim biliyor musun?  
  
\- Bilmek istemiyorum...  
  
Onu deri ceketinin yakasından tutup, küf kokulu duvara hızla vurdu.  
  
\- Ah... diye bildi sadece.  
  
Azgın dudaklar, dudaklarını yiyordu.  
  
Üzerindeki şoku atlatıp, bu sefer o diğerini duvara çarptı.  
  
O pembe dudakları ısırmaya başladı.  
  
Ve aniden itilerek kendini yan duvarda buldu.  
  
Omuzlarından tutulmuş sert bir şekilde duvara çarpılırken deli gibi öpülüyordu.  
  
...  
  
Dakikalarca sürdü bu boğuşma. Birbirlerini duvardan duvara çarpıp deli gibi öpüşüyorlardı!  
  
...  
  
İtti onu. Küçük masaya çarptı ve üzerindeki işkence aletleri büyük bir gürültüyle yere dağıldı.  
  
Yerden bıçağı aldı. Diğerinin gözleri büyüdü. Üzerinde kan lekeleri olan bıçağı yaladı ve dudağının kenarına bir kesik attı. Kırmızı sıcak sıvı dudağının kenarından çenesine, oradan da boynuna akmaya başladı. Diğeri duvara yapıştı iyice. Bu iyi değildi. Bakışlarını yere eğdi. Yerdeki aletleri, pisliği ağır kokuyu ve kendini aydınlatmaktan başka hiç bir işe yaramayan, sivri sinek vızırtısı gibi sesler çıkartan lanet lambayı düşündü.  
  
...  
  
Yüzündeki sıcak nefesi hissediyor ama gözlerini kaldıramıyordu. Bıçağın kendisine doğru parladığına yemin edebilirdi ama bakamıyordu.  
  
Bu kadar şeyden sonra beni öldürme diye ona yalvaramazdı. Nefes alış verişleri hızlandı ikisininde. Elinde bıçakla aradaki mesafeyi iyice kapattı. Vücutları tamamen birbirine değiyordu artık. Sıcak... Sıcak hissediyordu.  
  
*Lanet olsun! Bu durumda ereksiyon olamam!!! diye içinden sövdü kendine. Ama oluyordu!  
  
Limon, limon... diye geçirdi aklından. Gözlerini kapattı. Limonu düşünmek bile tüyleri ni ürpertiyordu. Onu bu durumdan sadece limon kurtarabilirdi!!!  
  
\- Limon... Limon...  
  
Diğeri sertliği hissetti kasıklarında. Yüzüne alaylı bir gülümseme yerleştirip başını diğer yana eğdi oyuncak bir bebek gibi. Çenesinden tuttu ve onun gözlerine baktı. Dudağının kenarından akan kan şimdi yön değiştirmiş, başını eydiği tarafa doğru akmaya başlamıştı. Bakıyordu gözlerine... Bu kadar yakından... O kadar derin bir bakıştı ki kayboldu, eridi, bitti...  
  
\- Limon...  
  
\- Limon? Bu durumda limon mu düşünüyorsun?  
  
Alaylı ifadesine bir de şaşkın bir bakış ekledi.  
  
...  
  
Rezil olmuştu. Utandı, kızardı ama limon işe yaramadı. Taş kesmeye devam ediyordu. Bir umut yinede gözlerini sıktı  
  
\- limon...  
  
Artık sesli ya da sessiz konuşma yetisini kaybetmişti. Umurunda da değildi.  
  
...  
  
Bıçak yavaş yavaş görüş alanına girdi. Önce boynunda sonra yüzünde gezinmeye başladı. Bıçağı gezdirirken dudaklarını kaplayan kanı yalıyordu.  
  
-Seksi...  
  
Güldü.  
  
*Lanet olsun sesli mi düşünmüştü?!!  
  
Vücudunu iyice yapıştırdı, sertleşen üyeye...  
  
-Ihhh!  
  
Şaşkınlıkla ağzını kapatmak istedi ama diğeri onu engelledi. Bıçakla dudağının kenarına bir kesik attı. Sıcak kanı ve o lanet acıyı hissediyordu ama bir şey diyemedi.  
  
Dizini onun sertleşen bacak arasına sokarken konuştu:  
  
\- Buraya bastırınca inliyorsun ama dudağın kesildiğinde sesin çıkmıyor?!  
  
\- Ahh...  
  
Cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan omuzlarından tuttu ve onu duvara bir kez daha çarptı. Bu hareket süpriz olmuştu. Kasıklarındaki baskıyla ve acıyla bir şey yapacak hâli kalmamıştı.  
  
Öleceğim diye düşünürken diğeri az önce kestiği dudağından akan kanı yalamaya ve öpmeye başladı. Dudaklarından akan kanlar bir birine karıştı. O da karşılık veriyordu ve intikamını aldı. Onun dudağındaki kesiğe bir diş attı! Ama çok geçmeden pişman olacaktı...  
  
***


	2. Bölüm - 1

**BÖLÜM - 1  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo  
**  
  
  
  
"Hah...  
Haah...  
Haaa..."  
  
"Tanrım, ben bu işe nasıl bulaştım!"  
  
"Haah... Haah"  
  
"Lanet olsun! Artık koşamayacağım!"  
  
Sehun yağmurun altında, dar sokaklarda, nefes nefes koşarken arkasında ki ayak sesleri ona yaklaşıyordu.   
  
"Pes etmeyeceğim... Son... nefesime kadar ... koşacağım... Pes... Edemem..."  
  
Sehun bir anda onu karanlık bir binaya çeken kolla irkildi. O kadar yorgundu ki ne karşı koyacak gücü, ne de konuşacak nefesi kalmamıştı.   
  
Şaşkınlıkla ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Tam ağzını bağırmak için açacaktı ki o soğuk el ağzını kapattı, diğer el kendi dudakları üzerine gitti ve işaret parmağını o pembe dudaklar üzerine koyup "-shhh" dedi.   
  
Sehun'un ağzından ufak iniltiler çıkarken o el ağzını daha sıkı tuttu. Acıtmıştı. İkiside dışarıdan gelen sesle oldukları yere çakılmış gibi hareketsiz kaldılar. Nefes alışlarını bile durdurmuşlardı.   
  
"O it uzağa gitmiş olamaz!"  
"Lanet olsun! Patron canımıza okuyacak!"  
  
Ve hepsinden daha yüksek çıkan son sesle tamamen yerlerinden sıçradılar. Yaslandıkları kapıya bir el yıkmak istercesine vurup:  
  
"Kesin ağlaşmayı! Şimdi ayrılıp onu arayacağız. Eğer onu bulamazsanız, bu hepimizin sonu olacak! Ben sizin, patron da benim canıma okuyacak! Dağılın şimdi!  
  
Diğerleri ona itaat edip hızla uzaklaştılar. Kapının arkasında uzaklaşan ayak seslerini ve oluşan sessizliği beklediler. Artık gitmişlerdi ve Sehun nefes alabilirdi. Ağzındaki ve kolundaki el geri çekildiğinde dizlerini kırıp ellerini bacaklarının üzerine koydu; başını yere eğdi ve derin derin nefesler aldı.   
Göğsü hızla inip kalkıyor, nefesi hala düzene girmiyordu. Kesik ve hızlı nefeslerinin arasından fısıltı gibi çıktı çatallı sesi:   
  
"Luhan... Sen..."  
  
"Shh... Sakinleş"  
  
Kapıya yaslanan Sehun bu heyecana daha fazla dayanamadı. Yavaşça kaydı ve yere çöktü.   
  
"Çok yakındı Luhan. Sen beni buraya çekmeseydin..."  
  
Luhan eğildi ve Sehun'u bu sefer parmaklarıyla susturdu.   
  
"Bugün şans senden yanaydı Sehun"  
....  
  
  
  
 **2 SENE ÖNCE**  
  
"Sehun. "  
  
Patronunu gören Sehun hızla ayağa kalkıp onu selamladı. Başını kaldırdığında yanındaki çocuk dikkatini çekti ve onu incelemekten kendini alamadı.   
  
"Sehun!"  
  
Sehun daldığı hayal aleminden uyanıp patronuna baktı.   
  
"Yeni çalışma arkadaşın Luhan. İyi anlaşın ve ona çalıştığın projeyi anlat. Birlikte devam edeceksiniz. "  
  
Patronu odayı terk ettiğinde gerçek olamayacak kadar şirin bir yüz ona gülümsüyordu. Sehun açık kalan ağzını kapattı ve "Merhaba" dedi.   
  
Şirin surat ona yaklaştı ve elini uzattı. Narin ve soğuk eller eline dediğinde Sehun gereksiz bir şekilde utandı.   
  
"Hmm... Sanırım sende Sehun'sun!"  
  
 **SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
Tanrım ona öküz gibi bakarken "Hmm... Sanırım sende Sehun'sun!" dedi. Katıksız öküzdüm ben. Kendimi bile tanıtmamıştım. Özür dilemek için heyecanla eğilmeye çalıştım. Ama o kadar büyülenmiştim ki hala elini tuttuğumun farkında bile değildim. Ben aniden elini çekerek eğilince narin beden aynı hızla bana doğru sürüklendi. Panikledim, utandım. "Ahh... Özür.. Özür dilerim" derken heyecanla salladığım diğer elim masamdaki 'proje taslağı dağı'na çarptı ve kahve fincanımla birlikte yere saçıldı.   
  
Yüzlerce kağıt heryerdeydi. Masanın ucundan yere akan kahve kağıtların ve halının içine ediyordu. Laptopum da masanın üzerinden tam düşmek üzereyken yakalamaya çalıştım. Tutabildiğim tek şey kulaklık kablosu olmuştu ve çektiğim an odayı çığlık sesleri kapladı.   
  
"Aaah! Daha hızlı! Orayaaa evet tam ora... ahhhh!"  
  
Yere çarpmanın etkisiyle batarya fırlamış, bilgisayar kapanmış ve tahmini zor olmayacak şekilde kaydetmediğim dosyamda benim mallığımla bana elveda deyip gitmişti. İlk defa batarya kilidini, kilitlemeyi unuttuğum için sevinmiştim. Batarya çıkmasa o iğrenç sürtüğün inlemelerini duymaya devam edecektik.  
  
Elimi tutan soğuk el, irkilmemi sağlayacak şekilde sıkılaşınca aniden ona döndüm. Yüzündeki ifadeyi anlamaya çalıştım. Şirin suratın yüzündeki tüm gülümseme silinmiş, bir kızgınlık belirmişti. Gözleri büyümüş bir şekilde bana bakıyordu ve yüzünde oluşan kırmızılığın sinirden olduğunu anlamamak için benden daha mal olmanız gerekirdi.   
  
Gergin ses tonunu saklamaya çalışarak:  
  
"Memnun oldum Sehun-ah!" dedi.   
  
Ne kadar başarılıda olsa anlayabiliyordum, sinirini ve gerginliğini. Bakışları hala tuttuğum eline döndü.   
  
"Sen tüm binayı başımıza yıkmadan ve kolumu yerinden çıkarmadan önce, elimi geri alabilir miyim?!!"  
  
Ağzım tekrar açılmıştı. Mal gibi baktığıma emin olabilirdim ama bunu engelleyemiyordum.   
  
"Ahh... Ben özür dilerim. Herşey için."  
  
Başımı eğdim ve artık morarmış olan yüzümü gizledim. Odaya bıraktığım şaheseri izledim ve onun sesiyle sadece gözlerimi ona doğru çevirdim. Her kelimeyi sinirle ve üzerine basa basa, tane tane söylüyordu. Mala anlatır gibi. Haklıydı da.   
  
"Günün. Bu. Saati. Porno. İzlemek. İçin. Erken. Değil mi?!!!  
  
Ve. Ofis. Bunun. İçin. Uygun. Yer mi?!!!  
  
Koca. Memelere. Bu. Kadar mı. Bağlısın?!!!"  
  
Ona doğru uzandım ve hangi akılla düşünüyorsam onu tutmaya çalıştım. Hızla geri bir adım attı ve dengemi kaybedip tam önüne düştüm. Ellerimin ve dizlerimin üzerinde başımı ona doğru kaldırıp baktım. Ağzım gene iki metre açık kaldı. Tam aklıma sonunda bir şeyler gelmişti ve konuşacaktım ki. -sonunda mallığım biraz da olsa etkisini azaltmıştı. bunun için demek ki yere düşüp canımı acıtmam gerekiyordu- tek bir el hareketiyle beni, koskoca Sehun'u durdurdu!  
  
"Bunları" dedi yeri işaret ederek   
"Sanırım tek başına halledebilirsin!"  
  
Arkasını döndü ve odadan çıktı.   
  
Emir mi verdi şimdi o bana. Buraları ben gelene kadar temizle mi dedi? Afallamış bir şekilde iyice yere çöktüm. Aklımda onlarca düşünce dolaşırken ağzımdan sadece şu cümleler döküldü:  
  
"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum. Ben de mal. Tam mal!"

 

 

**Ningyoo**


	3. Bölüm - 2

**1\. Bölümden**  
  
...  
  
"Bunları" dedi yeri işaret ederek   
  
"Sanırım tek başına halledebilirsinı!"  
  
Arkasını döndü ve odadan çıktı.   
  
Emir mi verdi şimdi o bana. Buraları ben gelene kadar temizle mi dedi? Afallamış bir şekilde iyice yere çöktüm. Aklımda onlarca düşünce dolaşırken ağzımdan sadece şu cümleler döküldü:  
  
"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum. Ben de mal. Tam mal!"  
  
...  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 2  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo  
  
20 DK. ÖNCE**  
  
"Chanyeol! Arkamdan hemen çekilmezsen, elimde gördüğün şu bıçakla sertleşen yerlerini zedelerim!"  
  
Chanyeol bir köpek gibi kuyruğunu kıstırdı ve ufak adımlarla Baekyun'dan uzaklaştı.   
  
"Ama sertleştim ve şimdi sana ihtiyacım var sevgilim"  
  
"Yemek yapıyorum Chan! Sabah kaç kez boşaldın! Diyete girmek istemiyorsan sessiz ol!"  
  
"Acıyor..."  
  
"Benim de kıçım acıyor! Elini becer!"  
  
"Aah tamam ya!"  
  
Baekyun sebzeleri doğramaya devam etti. Chanyeol ise muzip bir gülümsemeyle yerinden zıpladı.   
  
**CHANYEOL ANLATIYOR:**  
  
Aklıma gelen fikirle hemen yerimden kalktım. Hızlıca Baek'in yanağına bir öpücük kondurdum ve onun öldürücü bakışlarından kaçarak odamıza çıktım. Tabletimi aldım ve tekrar mutfağa döndüm. Kulaklıklarımı taktım ve sinsi sinsi gülümseyerek Baek'in dikkatini çekmeye çalıştım. Okadar konsantre olmuştu ki kendimi okşadığımı bile fark etmedi. Dudaklarımdan belli belirsiz bir inleme bıraktım ve bingo! balık ağa düşmüştü.   
  
"Sen ne yapıyorsun?" dedi.   
  
Aslında onu duyabiliyordum ama sadece öyle değilmiş gibi davrandım.   
  
Yaklaştı ve hızlıca elimdeki tablete vurup masanın üzerine düşürdü. Gözleri kocaman açılmış, psikopat gibi bana bakıyordu.   
  
Elindeki bıçağı masaya sapladığı an hata yaptığımı anladım ama artık çok geçti.   
  
Kulaklığımı çıkarttım ve masum köpek bakışlarıyla "Acıyor ama" dedim.   
  
Yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırdı kulaklığı tabeletten çıkarttı. Videodaki seslere kayıtsız kalamayarak bir an bakışlarını ekranda inleyen kadına çevirdi.   
  
"Orası... Ahh... harika..."  
  
"Ne zamandır düzsün ve bu koca memeli yaratıklar seni azdırıyor" dedi.   
  
Sıçtığımın farkındaydım ve aniden "sadece fantezi" dedim ve tüyüde tam tepesine diktim.   
  
Baek'in gözlerinde ölümü gördüğüme yemin edebilirdim.   
  
Elini sertçe masaya vurdu ve "o videoyu hemen yok edeceksin" dedi. Arkasını döndü ve derin derin nefes almaya başladı. Ben bu videoyu izlemeyi gerçekten istiyordum ama... Sitede en çok beğenilen video olmuştu ve merak ediyordum. Hızlıca mailimi açtım ve videoyu Sehun'a gönderdim. Artık giden kutumda güvenle durabilecekti.  
  
Şimdi kendimi affettirmem gerekiyordu. Çekinerek sevgilime yaklaştım. Ya kazanacaktım ya da çok fena cezalandırılacaktım.   
  
Bana döndü ve parmağını alnıma koyarak "Pişman eedeceğim" dedi.   
  
Korkmuş ve tırsmıştım.   
  
Bir adım geri atıp uzaklaşacakken kolumdan tuttu ve beni odamıza sürüklemeye başladı. Sürüklenişim altımda yumuşak yatağı hissetmemle son bulmuştu. Dizlerini yatağın üzerine koydu ve ellerini başımın yanlarına yerleştirdi. Nefeslerimizi hissedecek kadar yakındık ve ben kazanmıştım.   
  
Gülümsedi. Ama bir dakika, bunda bir sorun vardı bu şehvet dolu bir gülümseme değildi. Uzandı, çekmeceden kelepçeleri aldı ve beni yatağın başlığına sabitledi.   
  
Kalbimin büyük bir kısmı kazandığıma inanmak istesede şüpheden kurtulamıyordum. Şu an ne kadar belli etmek istemesem de tecavüze uğrayacak bir kız gibi baktığıma emindim.  
  
Eğildi ve dudaklarımı sömürmeye başladı. Bu çok vahşi bir öpücüktü ve bir okadar da tutkulu. Evet ben kazanmıştım. Baek şimdi benimdi.   
  
Dudaklarıma bir ısırık bıraktı ve acıyla inledim. Üzerindeki t-shirt'ü bir çırpıda çıkarttı ve en sevdiğim t-shirt'ümün önünü yırttı. Bunu görmezden gelebilirdim ama üzülmemişte değildim. Yeniydi ve çok seviyordum. Gözlerimdeki hüzünü fark ettiğinde hoşuna gitti ve gülümsedi.  
  
Şimdi sesimi çıkartsam, beni çok fena susturacaktı. Sustum ve bekledim.   
  
Elli göğüs uçlarımda gezerken, bir elide sertleşen penisimi okşuyordu.   
  
"Düz videolar izleyecek ve fanteziler kuracak kadar azdın ve sapıttın demek" dedi.   
  
Pantolonun fermuarını açtı ve boxerıyla birlikte çıkarttı. Baek muhteşem vücuduyla tam karşımdaydı. Ellerini pantalonumun üzerinde gezdirdi. düğmeleri açtı; artık ben de çıplaktım. Dizlerinin üzerinde yatağa çıktı ve ben bacaklarının arasında kaldım.   
  
"Beni de azdırmalısın" dedi.   
  
Mutluluk ve sabırsızlıkla "bebeğim ellerimi çöz, sana dokun..." diyemedim. Ağzıma giren penisle sustum ve gözlerimi kocaman açtım.   
  
"Isırırsan bitersin" dedi ve emire itaat etmekten başka çarem yoktu. Ağzımı beceremesine izin verdim. Yavaş yavaş sertleşen ve ağzımın içinde seğiren penis, beni daha da azdırmıştı. Alabildiğim kadarını ağzıma sokuyor, kalanını da elleriyle okşuyordu.   
  
Ağzıma her girişinde bende kalçalarımı ona yaklaştırıp tamamen dikleşen penisimi sürtüyordum. Artık o pembe deliğe girmeliydim. Çok fena azmıştım. O tekrar ağzıma girmeden önce başımı yana çevirdim ve:  
  
"Sevgilim... İçine al beni" dedim.  
  
Başımı yana çevirince penisi ağzımı ıskalayıp yanağıma sürtmüş ve yastığa saplanmıştı. (Yazdığım şeye ben bile oha dedim :D)  
  
Başımı çevirdiğimde yanımdaki penisle göz göze geldim ve bacaklarımın tutulmasıyla bakışlarımı Baek'e çevirdim.   
  
Bacaklarımı tuttu, omuzlarına aldı ve BENİ HAZIRLAMADAN!!! içime girdi.   
  
Acı dolu bir inlemeyle birlikte, ağzımdan en ahlaksız küfürler çıktı.   
  
"Ne... yapıyorsun!" dedim.   
  
Yüzünde pis bir gülümseme vardı.   
  
Kazandığını sanan ben aslında başından beri kaybedendim. Ve Baek'in oyunu daha yeni başlamıştı.   
  
Acıyla bir kez daha bağırdım ama beni dinlemedi.   
  
"BEKARETİMİ BÖYLE ALMAMALIYDIN!"  
  
 ******  
  
Ningyoo**


	4. Bölüm - 3

**1\. Bölümden**  
  
...  
  
"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum. Ben de mal. Tam mal!"  
  
...  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 3  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo **  
  
Sehun bunları söylerken muhtemelen kapının dışında kendisini dinleyen kişiden haberi yoktu. Luhan kapının önünde pis pis sırıtıyordu. Sehun perişan bir şekilde hala yerde otururken aniden kapının açılmasıyla irkildi.   
  
Bu kadar erken geri dönmüş olamazdı değil mi?  
  
SEHUN ANLATIYOR:  
  
Kapı açılınca aniden irkildim ve gözlerimi yavaşça yukarı kaldırdım. Evet o geri gelmişti ama neden bu kadar hızlı?  
  
Bana doğru geldi, dizlerini kırdı, yanıma eğildi ve elini uzattı.   
  
Bu bir barışma, affedilme ya da beni öylece bıraktığı için duyduğu pişmanlık mıydı? Kalkmama yardım etmeye mi çalışıyordu? O eli tutsam bir kız gibi gözükmez miydim?  
  
Ben elimi uzatıp uzatmamanın tereddütünü yaşarken konuştu:   
  
"Kartın" dedi.   
  
"Hıı?????"  
  
"Kimlik kartın?! Benimki daha yeni olduğu için kapılardan giriş çıkış yapamıyorum. Kartım henüz tanımlanmamış."  
  
Refleks olarak gözlerimi kapattım ve içimden bir oh çektim. Daha dakikalar önce eli elime yapışmış gibi onu bırakmadığım için yapmadığım mallık kalmamıştı. Az önce elini yeniden tutsaydım mallık haneme bir sayı daha yazılacaktı. Ama şu an gözlerim kapalı bu şekilde tepki verirken de, bu kart olayını ilk defa duymuşum, o kartın kapıları açmaya yaradığından haberim yokmuş gibi davranmıştım. Her türlü de o sayı mallık haneme yazılmıştı!  
  
Gözümü açtığımda burun buruna geldik. Ne ara bu kadar yaklaşmıştı bana? Karşımda şaşkın, belki biraz sinirli, herşeye rağmen gülümseyen ve şu an burun buruna gelmemizle biraz da pembeleşen bir şirin surat vardı. O tatlı ağzını açtı ve bana:  
  
"Kartını verecek misin yoksa uyumaya devam mı edeceksin" dedi. Bana?  
  
Hızla boynumda ki kartı çıkarttım ve "benimle iyi geçinsen iyi olur. Burada yeni olan sensin" dedim ve kartı ona uzattım.  
  
Kalemle özenerek çizilmiş kadar güzel olan gözlerini kocaman açtı. Yüzünde alaylı bir gülümseme vardı.   
  
"Bence kolay ve eğlenceli olacak" dedi. Omzumu pat patladı ve kalkıp çıktı.   
  
Ne, ne olacak? Eğlenceli ve kolay ne saçmalıyor diye kendi kendime söylendim durdum. Bana dokunmaya nasıl cesaret ediyordu ki?  
  
Yerdeki karışıklığı toplamaya başladım ve laptop'ın bataryasını takarken kızarmaktan ve küfür etmekten kendimi alamadım. Yerdeki kahve lekesi için profesyonel bir yardıma ihtiyacın vardı. Dışarı çıktım ve temizlik görevlisinden yardım istedim. Kadın yeri silerken ters bakışlarını ara ara hissetsemde ona dönüp bakamadım.   
  
Farklı zamanlarda masamı silerken ya da temizlik yaparken, göğüslerini göstermekten utanmayan, poposunu bana dikmekten sıkılmayan kadın şu an resmen trip atıyordu!  
  
Kadın odadan çıkarken kapıda Luhan ile karşılaştılar. Luhan muhteşem bir gülümsemeyle ilk dakikada kalbini deşti. Elindeki temizlik malzemelerine bakarak:  
  
"Size sorun çıkarttık. Kusura bakmayın" dedi.  
  
Kadın utançla başını eğdi, çırpınıyor gibi saçma sapan hareketler yaptı ve "Hiç... hiç önemli değil" dedi.   
  
Luhan içeriye girdi ve ben masamı toplamaya ona bakmamaya devam ettim. Yanıma geldi, masama eğildi ve kartımı verdi.   
  
"Teşekkürler."  
  
"Önemli değil. Kartın için *Bilgi İşlemin 1. Katına gitmelisin."  
  
"Nee... Biz de Bilgi İşlem'de çalışıyoruz ve böyle kıytırık bir işe yetkimiz yok mu?"  
  
"Biz program yazıyoruz. Ah anlayamıyor olabilirsin. Pardon... yani biz Bilgi İşlemin kalbi gibiyiz bir nevi **Ar&Ge'si... Bilgisayar problemleri, şifre, erişim yetkileri vb. şeyleri diğerleri yapar. Hemde bizim yazdığımız programları kullanarak! (Lulu kapiş? :P )  
  
Y.N: *Bilgi İşlem: Şirketlerin verilerinin depolandığı ve yukarıda da anlatılan tüm program, bilgisayar vb. işlerle uğraşan bölümü.   
  
**Ar&Ge: Basitçe araştırma/geliştirme.   
  
"Aah Bilgi İşlemin ne iş yaptığını zaten biliyorum! Sadece bu kadar kadrolaşma neden anlayamadım."  
  
"Neden mi? Gülmeme engel olamadım. -Bilgimle ezerim seni ulala şirin surat- Basit. Çünkü burası büyük bir şirket. Bir iki günlük bir ***oryantasyon ile burayı daha iyi tanırsın."  
  
İçimden sevinç çığlıkları attım. Bu mallık tüm gün sürecek sanarken ben iyi bir izlenim bırakabilmiştim.   
  
***Oryantasyon: İşe yeni başlayan çalışanlara verilen şirket tanıtma programı. Çalışanlar tüm bölümlerde gezdirilir ve bölümlerle ilgili bilgiler verilir.   
  
Luhan sonunda masasına oturduğunda ben de bilgisayarımı açtım. Ama lanet bilgisayar en son nasıl kapandıysa öyle açılıyordu. Ben bu özelliği şu ana kadar çok seviyordum. Bilgisayarımın açılmasıyla koca memeli kadının çığlıkları yeniden odada yankılanmaya başladı.   
  
"Orası... Ahh... harika..."  
  
Elim ayağım birbirine dolandı ve titreyen ellerimle videoyu kapatmayı başardım.   
  
Yan tarafıma dönüp ona bakacak kadar cesaretim yoktu ama o delici bakışları hissede biliyordum.   
  
Masasının üzerinde eğildi ve bana ilgimi çekebilmek için el salladı. Ona çevirdim kızaran suratımı.   
  
Baktı... baktı ve  
  
"Sen" dedi. "Sen..."  
Sesi şaşkın, kızgın ve öfkeliydi. Her harfi bastırarak söylüyordu.   
  
"Sen!"  
  
"Şaka bile olamazsın!"  
  
Artık yerin dibindeydim. Bir an önce bu durumu düzeltmem gerekiyordu.   
  
"Bu olanlar tamamen şanssızlık" dedim.   
  
"Akşam -az önce akşam mı dedim??-   
benimle yemeğe -yemek mi??-  
çıkar mısın? -teklif mi ettim??-  
  
"Tamam. Gerçekten merak ediyorum söyleyeceklerini" dedi.   
  
"Ve artık bana şu projeden bahseder misin?"  
  
"Tabiiki ama önce bir mail göndermem gerekiyor."  
  
Mailimi açtım ve yazmaya başladım.   
  
Alıcı: Chanyeol   
Gönderen: Sehun  
  
Baek ile vedalaş. Vasiyetini hazırla. Öldün sen!!!  
  
BAEKYEOL  
  
  
***  
  
  
"BEKARETİMİ BÖYLE ALMAMALIYDIN!" diye bağırmasını beklemiyordum gerçekten.   
  
"Sevgilim... Çok darsın..."  
  
İçinde yavaş yavaş hareket etmeye devam ettim. Şu an canı çok acıyordu ama zevk alacağına da emindim.   
  
Bu köpek bakışları beni daha uysal yapıyordu. Cezayı biraz daha hafifletmek için eğildim ve acıyla kasılmış yüzüne öpücükler bırakmaya başladım. Dudaklarını tutkulu bir şekilde öpmeye başladığımda oda bana karşılık verdi.   
  
"Süs köpeğim, mmm... şimdi ellerini *öpücük* çözeceğim *öpücük* uslu dur!"  
  
Baek dudaklarını şişmiş dudaklardan çektiğinde ince şeffaf bir köprü uzandı dudakları arasında. Uzandı ve kelepçeyi çözdü. Cezalı olan uyuşmuş kollarını acılı bir iniltiyle indirdi. Baek o kollara kırmızı izler bırakmaya başladı. Boynunu ve göğüs uçlarını emerken fısıltıyla konuştu:  
  
"Bir daha... o videoları... izlersen..." Sertleşmiş penisi sıktı.   
"Ahh... acı... acıyor...!"  
"Bunu... keserim!"  
  
Sesinde hiç şakaya benzer bir yorum yoktu. Chan cezasını fazlasıyla almıştı. Hak etmişti ses çıkartmıyordu. Bu evet demekti...   
  
Chan, kollarını sevgilisinin boynuna doladı ve kalçalarını itekleyerek penisi tamamen içine aldı. Baek derin bir inleme bıraktı Chan'in dudaklarına.   
Chan'i yüz üstü çevirdi ve arkasına geçti içine tekrar girdiğinde ikiside büyük bir inilti bıraktı. Baek sevgilisinin tatlı noktasını arıyordu. Bu muhteşem hissi ona yaşatmadan bugünü bitirmeyecekti. Tamamen Chan'in sırtına uzandı ve dizleri üzerinde duran sevgilisinin bacaklarını okşadı. Elleri oradan penise gitti ve giriş çıkışlarıyla uyumlu bir şekilde çekmeye başladı ve o anda süs köpeğinden büyük bir çığlık aldı.   
  
"Bb...buu.." diyebildi sadece. Baek oraya her vurduğunda bu zevki ilk defa yaşayan Chan inliyor, titriyordu.   
  
"Ge.lee.ce.ğim" dedi boğuk bir sesle, nefes nefese...  
  
Baek sevgilisinin penisini tuttu "birlikte" dedi. Cevap olarak köpeği ona sadece bir inleme bıraktı. Baek yaklaştığını anladığında hızlandı ve daha sert vurmaya başladı. Bir eli penisi çekerken diğeri kasıklarında, göğüslerde hareket ediyor, dudaklarıyla sırtına ve boynuna sulu öpücükler bırakıyor emiyordu.   
  
Son girişte büyük bir inlemeyle önce Chan boşaldı. Hemen arkasından Baek... Chan içinde bir karıncalanma ve sıcaklık hissetti. Demek ki altta olmak böyle bir şeydi.   
  
Nefes nefese ikiside yatağa uzandı. Chan sevgilisine sokuldu, Baek onu sıkıca sardı. Birbirlerine bıraktıkları küçük öpücükler arasında Chan fısıldadı:  
  
"Seni çok ama çok seviyorum... Ve bu... Muhteşemdi..."  
  
Baek aşkla sarıldı sevgilisine. Bu adama tapıyordu. Öpücüklere karşılık verirken o da fısıldadı:  
  
"Ben de seni çok ama çok seviyorum..."  
  
***   
  
Ningyoo


	5. Bölüm - 4

**1\. Bölümden**  
  
"Luhan... Sen..."  
  
"Shh... Sakinleş"  
  
Kapıya yaslanan Sehun bu heyecana daha fazla dayanamadı. Yavaşça kaydı ve yere çöktü.   
  
"Çok yakındı Luhan. Sen beni buraya çekmeseydin..."  
  
Luhan eğildi ve Sehun'u bu sefer parmaklarıyla susturdu.   
  
"Bugün şans senden yanaydı Sehun"  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 4  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo**   
  
  
_\- - içindeki cümleler kişilerin düşünceleri._  
  
  
  
 **GÜNÜMÜZ  
**  
Sehun başını kapıya yasladı, gözlerini kapattı ve nefes alış verişlerini düzene sokmaya çalıştı. Çoğu zaman duygusuz gibi görünürdü Sehun, ama onun da hisleri vardı ve şu an tek istediği birine sarılabilmekti. Onunla birlikte yere çökmüş olan Luhan'ın yüzüne baktı. Bu şirin surat nasıl bu kadar duygusuz durabiliyordu? Sehun bir an düşündü. Sarılmak kendisi için bile fazlaydı. Gözlerini kapattı ve yavaşça Luhan'ın omzuna başını yasladı.   
  
Luhan şaşırmıştı. Ona hem yakın olmak, hem de deli gibi uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Bir şey söylemedi ama tepkide vermedi. Sehun cevabını almıştı...  
  
  
  
 **SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
O soğuk ve terk edilmiş binada o şekilde ne kadar oturduk hatırlamıyorum. Gözlerimi açtığımda Luhan hafif kıpırdandı ve "Sonunda uyandın" dedi. Spordan sonra, temizlik yaptıktan sonra, üzgünken, stresliyken yani her durumda uyku benim ilacım olmuştu. O adamlar tarafından dakikalarca kovalanmıştım. Uyumuş olduğuma şaşırmadım. Şaşırdığım tek şey şu an karşımda acıyla omzunu ovalayan Luhan'dı. Önce beni kurtardı sonrada saatlerce omzunda uyumama -omzu ağrımasına ve uyuşmasına rağmen- izin vermişti.  
  
Luhan'ın duygularını anlamak istercesine gözlerinden gözlerimi ayırmadan konuştum: "artık bu binadan çıkalım mı?" başını evet anlamında salladı. Yerden kalktık. Uyuşan her organımıza ağrı saplanıyordu. Üzerimizi çırptık ve karanlık bir akşam manzarasına kendimizi bıraktık.  
  
Havanın kararmasından ve yağmurun ıslattığı sokakların neredeyse kurumuş olmasından oldukça uzun bir süre içeride olduğumuzu anlayabiliyordum.   
  
Yavaş yavaş yürümeye ve kaslarımızın açılmasına alışmaya çalıştık.   
  
Beni delirten sessizlik Luhan'ı da delirtiyor muydu bilmiyorum. Benim aksime oldukça sakin duruyor ve ara ara kolunu bacağını acıyla ovalıyordu. Belki de benim anlatmamı istiyordu. Ama ben anlatmak istiyor muydum bilmiyorum...  
  
Sessizliği Luhan bozdu.   
  
"Bu gece benim evimde kal. O adamlar belki de evinde seni bekliyordur."  
  
Ben şu an bunları düşünemezken onun soğuk kanlılığı ve benim gibi hiç bir zaman kaybetmediği zekasıyla kendisine hayran kalmamı sağladı.   
  
"Çok teşekkür ederim, her şey için. Sende kalmak isterim" dedim.   
  
Sessizce duraktan bir otobüse bindik. Neresi olduğunu anlayamadığım bir yerde indik. Oradan ikinci bir otobüse bindik. 20 dk sonra otobüsten indik ve beş-on dakika yürüdükten sonra lüks bir sitenin önünde durduk.   
  
Ben şaşkınlıkla binaya bakarken o girdiği şifreyle kapının açılmasını sağladı. İçeriye girdi. Onu takip ettim. Asansöre bindik ve 13. kata geldiğinde indik. Apartmanın içi, daireler arasındaki genişlik bile benim evimin alt katından daha büyüktü. -komple alt kat, oda falan değil!-  
  
Yol boyunca ikimizde konuşmamıştık. Ben az sonra yapacağımız muhtemel konuşma üzerine düşünürken onun aklından geçenler hakkında hiç bir fikrim yoktu.   
  
Açtığı kapıdan içeri girdi ve beni de içeriye davet etti. Ayakkabılarımızı çıkarttık ve onu takip ettim. Bir kapıdan içeri girdi ve salon olduğunu anladığım geniş ve ferah bir odada durduk. Yerdeki beyaz halı, beyaz koltuklar, yeşil-pembe yastıklar bu ev için haddinden fazla kirli olduğumu düşündürdü.   
  
Ben tereddütle bakarken Luhan gülümsedi ve "sanırım önce ikimizde duş almalıyız" dedi.   
  
"Evet bu ev için yeterince kirliyiz" dedim ve ufak bir kahkaha attık. Cam merdivenlerden üst kata çıktığımızda bana bir kapı gösterdi.   
  
"Burası misafir odası, gece burada kalabilirsin. İçeride bir banyo var ve ben sana şimdi temiz kıyafetler getireceğim."  
  
Gülümseyerek teşekkür ettim ve odaya girdim. Benimkinden daha büyük geniş ve güzel bir odaydı. Tanrım! Yatağın üstündeki örtüden bile para akıyordu!   
  
Yerdeki tüylü gri halı, klima, duvarda LED TV. tek kişi için çok büyük bir yatak, pahalı tüller, örtüler, giysi dolabı. Dolabın içinin giysilerle dolu olduğuna iddiaya bile girebilirdim. Yaklaştım kapağı açtım ve yanılmamıştım. Birbirinden şık takım elbiseler vardı. Hatta bazılarının etiketleri üzerinde duruyordu. Yavaşça kapağı kapattım ve camın önündeki masaya doğru yürüdüm. Mutfağımdaki masadan daha büyük ama bu odanın içinde küçük kalan masanın üzerinde çay, kahve makinası ve değişik çaylar, kahveler vardı! Paketlerin bazılarının üzerinde Çince yazıyordu. Luhan bunları oradaki evinden getirmiş olmalıydı. Etrafıma tekrar bakındım elimdeki çay paketiyle. Burası bir otelden bile daha konforluydu!  
  
Bu kadar parayı nereden nasıl bulduğunu merak ediyordum. O şirin suratı ve güzel vücuduyla kötü yola saptığını bile düşündüm!  
  
Ben etrafa şaşkın şaşkın bakarken kapı açıldı. Temiz giysileri göstererek:  
  
"Giysilerim sana kısa gelebilir. Bu yüzden kapri ve t-shirt getirdim. Üşürsen klimayı aç ve şu köşedeki dolabın içinde battaniyeler var" dedi.   
  
Hayretle gösterdiği köşeye baktım. Benim sadece geniş bir boy aynası sandığım şey, gömme dolapmış!  
  
"Giysiler ve herşey için teşekkürler. Burası gerçekten güzel ve bu kadar ilgiye alışık değilim." Kızardığımı hissediyordum. Luhan içten bir gülümsemeyle "önemli değil, istediğin bir şey olursa çekinmeden söyle. Ayrıca saatlerdir yemek yemedik, duştan sonra yemek söyleyelim" dedi.   
  
Banyoya doğru ilerledi kapıyı açtı ve ışığı yaktı. Burada temiz havlular, şampuan, saç kurutma makinası ve ihtiyaç duyabileceğin şeyler var. Dolapları karıştırmaktan çekinme" dedi ve gülümsedi. Ben de ona gülümserken teşekkür ettim ve odadan çıkışını izledim.   
  
Misafir banyosunda bile jakuzi olabileceğini bu evde gördüm! Beş yıldızlı oteller bile bu kadar güzel bir banyoya sahip olamazdı. Temiz giysileri puf'un üzerine bıraktım söylediği gibi dolapları karıştırdım ve ihtiyacım olanları aldım. Bu jakuzinin keyfini sürmek isterdim ama bunun için vaktim yoktu. Kirli giysilerimden kurtuldum, suyu ayarladım ve kendimi rahatlamaya bıraktım. Huzur verici... sadece bu duş için bile bir kaç gün Luhan'a teşekkür edebilirdim...  
  
Ben huzur içinde duş alırken aniden kapının açılmasıyla irkildim ve arkamı döndüm. Luhan konuşarak içeriye girdi:  
  
"Sana temiz çamaşır vermeyi unutmusum" dedi. Göz göze geldik. Islak ve tamamen çıplak olmamı unutarak onu izliyordum. Sarı saçları hala ıslaktı, üzerine bir şey giymemiş saçından akan damlalar beyaz teninden aşağıya doğru süzülüyordu. Göğüs uçları bile beni delirte bilirdi. Altında sadece şort vardı siyah bir şort. Siyah ve beyaz tenin uyumu... Çamaşırı giysilerin üzerine bıraktı ve bir kahkaha attı. Ani bir hareketle önümü! kapatmaya çalıştım. Daha çok güldü ve   
  
"Utanmana şaşırdım. İkimizde erkeğiz rahat ol" dedi.   
  
"Yinede öyle pat diye içeri girmemeliydin" diye homurdanırken kahkahalarla dışarı çıktı.   
  
Şimdi aklımda şortla bir kısmı kapatılmış çıplak beden vardı. Gözlerimi kapattım ve onu düşündüm. Tanrım sadece bu bile beni azdırıyordu. Ellerimi duşun soğuk fayanslarına yasladım. başımı eğdim ve akan suyun beni daha çok tahrik etmesine izin verdim. Gözlerimi açtığımda gittikçe büyüyen ve sertleşen penisimle göz göze geldim. Kendi halime güldüm. Çıplak olan bendim ama tahrik olanda ben oldum.   
  
Ellerim göğüslerimden aşağıya indi. Kendimi okşamaya ve çekmeye başladım. Düşündüğüm tek şey Luhan'ın beyaz vücudu, şirin suratı, tatlı ağzı ve şortunun altındakiydi.   
  
Luhan'ın tatlı ağzına giriyor, penisini okşuyordum. Yaklaştığımda daha çok hızlandım. Bir elim hala fayanstaydı. Başım eğik ve suyun altındaydım. Hızlandım, hızlandım. Henüz Luhan'ın pembe deliğini bile hayal edememişken o şirin suratına ağzımdan çıkan tek inlemeyle boşaldım.   
  
"Lu... Luuhannn..."   
  
Luhan ile ne kadar yakın olsakda bir başkasının evinde, hatta duşunda ve hatta ev sahibini hayal ederek masturbasyon yaptığım için kendimden utanıyordum. Üzerimi giyerken Luhan'ın getirdiği boxer'ı daha önce giymiş olabilme ihtimali bile beni azdırmaya yetiyordu. Bunun tekrar olmasına izin veremezdim. Aklımdaki tüm düşünceleri sildim ve başka şeyler düşündüm.  
  
"Limon" (meşhur limonumuz gene çıktı :) )  
  
Evet bu işe yarıyordu. Penisime doğru toplanan kan aniden durmuş, ürpermiştim.  
  
"Sulu limon... ııııııshhh!" Bu düşünce beni delirtmişti. Yerimde başımı sağa sola salladım. Kollarımı ovaladım. Tüm sapık duygularım son bulmuştu. Aynadan kendime baktım Luhan'ın giysileri içinde ıslak saçlarımla hiçte fena gözükmüyordum. Hızla kapıyı açtım ve kapının önünde Luhanla çarpıştık.   
  
Şaşkınlıkla birbirimize baktık.  
  
"Banyonun içine yine öylece girecek miydin?"  
  
Omuz silkti ama yanakları pembeydi.   
  
"Girecektim tabiiki. Aşağıda açlıktan öleceğim. Ne yemek istersin diye sormaya gelmiştim."  
  
Ve "yeni gelmiştim" diye ekledi.   
  
Yeni gelmiş olması içimi rahatlattı. Beni azmış bir şekilde görmesini asla istemez, bu durumda kendimi tutamayada bilirdim.   
  
Birlikte alt kata indik ve pizza konusunda hem fikir olduk.   
  
Yemeklerimiz geldiğinde Luhan yemeye ve konuşmaya başladı.   
  
"Anlatmayacak mısın?"  
  
Tüm akşam bunu düşünmüştüm. Aslında artık okadar gerginde değildim. Luhan beni kurtarmış, evine almış, duş almamı hatta iğrenç bir düşüncede olsa boşalmamı sağlamıştı. Ona 'güvenebilirdim'.  
  
Önümdeki pizza dilimine bakarak konuşmaya başladım.   
  
"2.5 sene önce çalıştığım şirketin adamları. Patronları Wu Yi Fan peşimi bıraktı sanıyordum ama hala peşimde. Çünkü projemin sonlarına geliyorum."  
  
Luhan tüm ilgisi ve meraklı gözleriyle bana bakıyordu.  
  
"Birlikte çalıştığımız projemi?"  
  
"Hayır, yani evet. Kısmen evet. Onlar bazı düzeltmeler, yamalar vb. Proje bana ait. Yasal tüm hakları benim üzerimde. Önce o şirketle projeyi geliştirmeye başladım. Onlar bana finansal kaynak oluyordu. Ben de onlara çalışmamı kullanma hakkı verecektim. Anlaşamadık ve şuan ki şirketimle çalısmaya başladım."  
  
"Bu nasıl bir yazılım? Seni öğlen saatlerinde sokaklarda kovalayacak kadar gözlerini kararttılar?"  
  
"Ne kadar az bilirsen okadar beladan uzak olursun. Sadece bunu bil yeter. Hem sen böyle bir eve sahip olacak kadar zenginken, bizim şirkette ne arıyorsun?"  
  
Luhan gülmekten kendini alamadı. "Para, tecrübe kazandırmıyor. Ayrıca:  
  
Yaklaştı, nefesini duyabileceğim kadar yaklaştı. Elini uzattı. Kalbim hızlanmış, öylece kalmıştım. Bu gülüş yasaklanmalıydı. Elini yüzüme uzattı.  
  
"Sehun, yemek yerken çocuk gibisin. Tamam ben kendimi kaybediyorum, kabul ediyorum ama sende benden iyi değilsin. (Şimdi Luhan'ın internette pizza yediği bir gif var. Eve gittiğimde bulursam link paylaşacağım. Her insan evladı aç Luhan nasıl oluyor görmeli :P haha) Dudağımın kenarına parmağını sürdü ve sırıtarak ketçapı gösterdi. Bense dudaklarımın aralanmasına engel olamamıştım. Hemen kendimi toparladım ve peçeteyle parmağındaki ketçapı sildim. Hala gülüyordu.   
  
"Kaç dakikadır orada ve ben gerçekten sinir olmuştum. Okadar ciddi şeyler anlatırken bile o, orada duruyordu ve ben konsantre olup seni dinleyebilmek için kendimle savaştım."  
  
O güzel gözleri hilal olmuş, karnını tutarak kahkaha atıyordu. Yerimde kalktım ve oturduğu koltuğun kenarına oturarak onun saçlarını dağıtmaya başladım. Şimdi çocuk gibi birbirimizin saçını karıştırmaya çalışıyorduk. İki senedir ilk defa Luhanla bu kadar yakın ve samimiydik.   
  
Birbirimizle uğraşırken benden kaçmaya çalışıyordu ve ben ani bir hamle yapınca koltuğun kenarından Luhan'ın kucağına yüz üstü düştüm. Bir sessizlik oldu. Durduk. Penislerimiz neredeyse üst üsteydi. Bir hamleyle dönmeye ve kalkmaya çalıştım ama şuan tam onun aletinin üstünde oturuyordum. Daha da kötüsü kalkmak için kıpraştım ve Luhan son derece sesli bir şekilde:  
  
"Aah!..." diye inledi.   
  
Şaşkın gözlerle kızarmış yüzlerimize baktık.   
  
"Do... dostum canımı acıttın. Ne yapıyorsun?"  
  
"Ah... özür dilerim. Hemen kalkıyorum." Dedim ve hızla kalktım. Sertleşmiştim. Luhan'da farklı değildi ve bu sertleşmiş iki penisi görmemek için sadece kör olmak gerekirdi...  
  
***  
  
 **Ningyoo**


	6. Bölüm - 5

  1. **BÖLÜM - 5**



**Yazar: Ningyoo**

**3 SENE ÖNCE**

**SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**

Bu şirkette çalışmaya başlayalı 2 ay olmuştu. Şirketin sahibi Wu Yi Fan her ay düzenli olarak, projemle ilgili geri bildirimler alacağını söylemişti.

Bu kadar meşgulken son derece disiplinli bir şekilde bu işin peşine düşeceğini sanmıyordum. Ama... Yanılmıştım...

***

 

"Aahh! Lanet olsun! Gene batırdım!"

Sabah patronuma projemle ilgili bir sunum yapmam gerekiyordu ve ben böyle şeyler hazırlamaktan nefret ediyordum. Şirkette benden başka kimse kalmamıştı.

Bu işkenceyi bitirmem gerekiyordu; ve ben saatlerdir bu sandalyede oturduğum için pişmiştim. Gömlek sırtıma, pantalon kıçıma yapışmıştı.

Şirkette tek olmanın verdiği rahatlıkla üzerimdeki gömleği çıkarttım. Kolumdaki saat dışında üst kısmımda hiç bir şey yoktu. Evde de hep böyleydim. Giysiler ne kadar azsa okadar rahattım.

Şu pantolondan da kurtulmak istiyordum ama emin değildim. Bir kaç dakika böyle çalıştım ve yüksek sesle kendimi motive ettim!!

"Sunumu hazırlamazsan, KOVULURSUN!

Sunumu hazırlamazsan, KOVULURSUN!!

Sunumu hazırlamazsan, KOVULURSUN!!!

YAPA.BİLİR.SİN!

Aah! Lanet pantalon 12 saattir üzerimdesin ve kasıklarıma da yapıştın!

Kendini evinde gibi hissetmek buydu sanırım.

Tereddüt etmeden yerimden kalktım ve kemerimi açtım. Sonra fermuarımı ve pantolonumu serbest bıraktım. Ayak bileklerime kadar indiğinde derin bir oh çektim.

Eğilip onu çıkartacak ve tamamen ondan kurtulacakken bir ses duydum ve neredeyse yerimden zıpladım.

"Sehun? Ne yapıyorsun?!"

Dizlerim hafif kırık, ellerim aşağı inmiş pantolonda, iki büklüm halde topuklarımın üzerinde kapıya döndüm. Onu görünce pantolonu bırakıp hemen doğruldum.

Ağzım yere düşecek kadar açık, rengim bir domates kadar kırmızı ve ateşim havale geçirecek kadar yükselmişti.

 

"Ben... bben... özür dilerim!"

Dedim ve önünde tam doksan derece eğildim. Hızla pantolonumu tutup yukarı çektim ve onun bakışlarının aslında, kaslarım ve lanet olsun göğüslerimin üzerinde olduğunu fark ettim.

Pantolonu bırakıp hızla göğüslerimi kapattım. Pantalon tekrar bileklerime kadar inmişken, ben tüm hazinem bunlarımış gibi davranıyordum.

Kris bana daha da yaklaşarak büyük bir kahkaha attı.

"Bu saatte, benim şirketimde nerdeyse çıplaksın ve sana baktığım için bana tecavüzcüymüşüm gibi bakıyorsun!"

Tekrar eğildim ve hızla pantolonumu çekip gömleğimi aldım. Krisle aramızda anlamsız bir yakınlık vardı. Nefesini hissedecek kadar. Ürpermiştim.  
Elini uzattı ve göğüslerimden karnıma doğru hareket ettirdi.

"Sen... Ufak tefek birisi olmadığını görebiliyordum ama bu vücut ve bu kaslar beni şaşırttı."

Gözleri kasıklarıma sabitlenmişti. Olan hiç bir şeye anlam veremedim. Onun her gece adını bile hatırlamayacağı kişilerle birlikte olacak kadar çapkın olduğunu biliyordum.

Söz konusu seks ve çapkınlık olunca kız ya da erkek fark etmiyor muydu????

Bir adım geri çekildim ve eli havada kaldı. Hızla gömleğimi giymeye başladım.

 

Eğilerek tekrar ve tekrar özür diledim. Gözlerini düğmelerimi kapatan ellerimden ayırmadı ve konuştu:

 

'Şirkette olmak bu kadar rahatsız ediyorsa evde çalışmalısın. Benim dışımda birisi gelebilirdi."

Ufak bir kahkaha attı ve devam etti:

"Lanet olsun! sana tecavüz bile edebilirlerdi!"

İçimdeki çılgın dev uyanmak üzereydi. Üç ihtimal vardı.

1-

Ağzımı açıp ben bir erkeğim diyecektim. Ama her iki cinsle de birlikte olabilen Kris için tatmin edici bir açıklama olmayacaktı.

 

2-

Ellerini karnımda gezdirdiğinde etkilenmiştim. İşten kovulmayı göze alıp, onu burada altıma alıp nasıl tecavüz edilir göstere bilirdim. Ama... Erkeklerden hoşlandığımı öğrense bu benim için kötü olurdu. Sunumları odasında çıplak yapmamı bile isteye bilirdi... Tecavüz ona ödül olabilirdi...

3-

Hiç bir şey söylemeden durumu kabullenip susabilirdim. Ve ben bunu tercih ettim.

Eğildim ve özür diledim.

Yüzünde gerçekten ciddi bir ifadeyle:

"Belkide şirketin bazı noktalarına gizli kameraya koydurtmalıyım." dedi.

Gözlerim kocaman açılmış ve şaşkınlık içindeydim. Lanet olsun bu odada kamera olsaydı rezil durumdaydım! Ve o, isterse her şeyi yapabilirdi!

 

"Bunu... yapmamalısınız. Çalışıyor bile olsak bu özel hayata saygısızlık olur."

dedim? hangi cesaretle nasıl ben de bilmiyordum. Az önce neredeyse çıplak yakalanan bendim.

Gülümsedi. Bu içten bir gülümseyişti biraz da olsa içim rahatladı.

"Yine de bunu düşüneceğim. Çalışanlarım yokluğumda şirkette ne yapıyor bilmem gerek" dedi.

 

Kapıya doğru yürüdü ve dışarı çıktı. Tam kapıyı kapatmadan önce içeriye son kez uzandı ve ciddi bir yüz ifadesiyle:

"Sunumu hazırlamazsan, KOVULURSUN!" dedi.

O, odadan son kez ayrılırken, tüm şaşkın şokemon suratımla tekrar eğildim ve selam verdim. Kapıyı kapattı ve gitti. Elllerimi masanın üzerine koydum ve derin derin nefes aldım. Beni o halde görmesi yetmiyormuş gibi, tüm saçmalıklarımıda duymuştu. İstese bu meseleyi büyüte bilir, beni işten bile atabilirdi. Yüzüm bilmem kaçıncı kez kızardı. Utanç, minnet, kızgınlık tüm duygularım harman olmuştu. Harika bir sunum hazırlayıp kendimi ispatlamam gerekiyordu.

 

Masama oturdum. Başımı iki yana sallayıp kendime geldim ve

 

"Sehun! Fighting!!!" diye bağırdım.

Ne cesaretle??? Sanki az önce yakalanan ben değildim. Çalışırken bir ara kapıdaki güvenlik görevlilerinden birisi elinde bir paketle içeri girmişti. Şaşkınlıkla ona baktım. Hafifçe beni selamladı ve paketi masama bıraktı.

 

"Az önce Bay Wufan bunu sizin için gönderdi" dedi ve çıktı.

 

Paketi açtığımda içindeki pizza kutusunu ve içeceği gördüm. Kris beni şaşırtmıştı. Hem de fazlasıyla. Mutluydum çünkü bana inandığını hissettirmişti, mutluydum çünkü bana değer vermişti...

 

O gece iki saat daha şirkette kaldım ve sunumu tamamladım. Sabah iyi şeyler olacaktı. Hissediyordum.

***

Akşam eve gidince hemen uyumuştum ve bu deliksiz güzel bir uykuydu. Sabah erkenden uyandım ve güzel bir duş aldım. Bugün her şey mükemmel olmalıydı.

Belimdeki havluyla dolaptan kıyafet seçmeye başladım. Islanan zemin umurumda değildi. Siyah dar kesim bir takım elbisemi çıkarttım. Bu yeniydi ve gerçekten havalıydı.

Siyah takımım, rugan ayakkabılarım, gravatım, dar beyaz gömleğim ve yarım saat uğraşarak yaptığım saçlarımla kusursuz görünüyordum. Tek bir hamle kalmıştı. Parfümümü de sıktıktan sonra evimden çıktım.

 

Şirkete gittiğimde toplantıya yarım saat kalmıştı. Sunumu gözden geçirdim ve Kris'in sekreterinin yanına gittim. Bugün karşılaştığım herkes gibi oda hayranlıkla bana bakıyordu ve bu beni mutlu ediyordu. Amaçlarımdan ilkine ulaşmıştım.

Ona eğildim ve sessizce:

Bugün Bay Kris'e bir sunum yapacağım ve kahvesini ben götürmek istiyorum. Bana yardım eder misin?" dedim ve göz kırptım.

Kız neredeyse eriyecek gibi bakıyordu. "Tabii ki" dedi tüm sevimliliğiyle. Telefonu aldı ve Bay Kris'in kahvesinin hazırlanmasını söyledi. Birlikte çay ocağına doğru gittik. Kahveyi hazırlayan kadın sekretere uzattı. O da bana. Gülümseyerek uzandım ve eline dokunarak kahveyi aldım. Hafifçe eğilerek selam verdim. Dahada pembeleşen yanaklarıyla bana gülümsedi ve oradan uzaklaştı.

Görevli bayandan küçük bir tabak ve tepsi istedim. Meraklı gözlerle bana bakıp tabağı uzattı. Muhtemelen çapkın, yakışıklı ve zengin patrona yazdığımı düşünüyordu. Umurumda değildi. Hızlıca odama gittim sabah gelirken aldığım güzel kekleri tabağa koydum.

Onu bir kaç kez kek yerken görmüştüm. Flash belleğimi cebime yerleştirdim bilgisayarımı kolumun altına aldım. Elimdeki tepsi ve bunlarla hareket etmek çok zordu ama başardım. Kapının önüne geldiğimde kapıyı çalacak ve açacak bir yerimin kalmadığını fark ettim. Yalvaran köpek bakışlarıyla sekretere tekrar baktım ve yeniden pembeleşen yüzüyle, ince topuklu ayakkabılarının üzerinde seke seke geldi.

 

Kapıyı tıklattı. İçeriden gelen sesle kapıyı benim için açtı. İçeriye girdikten sonra kapıyı arkamdan kapattı.

Eğildim, bana şaşkınlık ve hayranlıkla bakan Kris'e gülümseyerek "günaydın" dedim.

Yaklaştım ve masasının üzerine tepsiyi bıraktım. Gözleri tepsi ve benim aramda gidip geliyordu.

"Günaydın ve -önündeki kahve ve keki işaret ederek- teşekkürler" dedi.

"Sehun, beni şaşırtıyorsun. Dün ve bugün..." diye devam etti ama bitiremedi. Uygun kelimeleri bulamadığının farkındaydım.

Eğilerek "dün olanlar için gerçekten özür dilerim. Lütfen kabul edin" dedim.

İçten bir gülümsemeyle "özrünü kabul ediyorum. Aslında dün bile kabul etmiştim" dedi ve kızarmamı sağladı. Bilgisayarımı açıp sunum için hazırladım.

Sonraki 2 saat boyunca yaptıklarımı, yapacaklarımı anlattım. Sunumun hiç bir yerinde sıkılmadı ya da ilgisini kaybetmedi. Dinledi, sorular sordu, fikirlerini söyledi. Hepsi zeki sorular ve uygulana bilir fikirlerdi.

Toplantı sonrasında beni tebrik etti, teşekkür etti.

Zekası, tavrı ve her şeyiyle beni kendisine hayran bıraktı. Ve ben o gün anladım; O sadece zengin, ukala, çapkın bir yönetici değil; daha fazlasıydı...

***

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

**4.BÖLÜMDEN**

Birbirimizle uğraşırken benden kaçmaya çalışıyordu ve ben ani bir hamle yapınca koltuğun kenarından Luhan'ın kucağına yüz üstü düştüm. Bir sessizlik oldu. Durduk. Penislerimiz neredeyse üst üsteydi. Bir hamleyle dönmeye ve kalkmaya çalıştım ama şuan tam onun aletinin üstünde oturuyordum. Daha da kötüsü kalkmak için kıpraştım ve Luhan son derece sesli bir şekilde:

"Aah!..." diye inledi.

Şaşkın gözlerle kızarmış yüzlerimize baktık.

"Do... dostum canımı acıttın. Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Ah... özür dilerim. Hemen kalkıyorum." Dedim ve hızla kalktım. Sertleşmiştim. Luhan'da farklı değildi ve bu sertleşmiş iki penisi görmemek için sadece kör olmak gerekirdi...

....

**LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**

Bu son olan şeyle birlikte uyumaya karar verdik. Sehun yakınımdaysa işler bir şekilde, garip bir duruma sarıyordu. Gene öyle olmuştu.

 

Birlikte üst kata çıktık. Odasını zaten biliyordu.

 

"Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa, yan odadayım" dedim ve ona baktım. Utançla bana küçük bir bakış attı. Birbirimize iyi geceler dedik ve odalarımıza geçtik.

 

Aslında hiç uykum yoktu sadece az önce aşağıda olanlar kasıklarımı ağrıtmıştı. Üzerimdeki t-shirt'ü çıkarttım ve yatağa uzandım. Aslında sadece az önce olanlar değil. Tüm gün olanlar kasıklarımı ağrıtıyordu.

 

Önce o binada Sehun omzumda saatlerce uyumuştu. Savunmasız ve masumdu. Her şeyden ötesi bana 'güveniyordu'.

 

Sonra o duş alırken banyoya daldım ve Sehun'u tüm güzelliğiyle gördüm. Her anlamda! muhteşem bir devdi bana göre...

 

Utanışı bile penisimde karıncalanmalara neden oldu. Üzerimde sadece şort olması ilgisini çekti. Bakışları bile beni tahrik etti. Yedi, bitirdi...

 

Yemeği bahane ederek tekrar banyoya geldiğimde, kapının önünden onun seslerini duydum. Tanrım! O kendini rahatlatıyor ve inliyordu! önümde oluşan kabarıklığa baktım ve yavaşça onu okşadım:

"Şimdi sırası değil!"

Ve içeriden bir ses daha duydum:

"Lu..han???"

Adımı inleyerek mi boşalmıştı? Kapının önünde öylece kaldım. Sakinleşmeyi ve vücudumdaki hareketlenmeyi bastırmaya çalıştım. Başarılı olmuştum. Tam banyoya girerken kapı açıldı ve burun buruna gelmiştik...

 

Yemekte dudağının kenarındaki ketçapı silmiştim. Yüzü yumuşacak ve sıcaktı. Sonrasında da o malum olay.

 

Yatağıma uzanmış ve hareketli geçen bu günü düşünüyordum. Koltuk ve duş sahnesi aklıma geldikçe tahrik oluyordum. Gözlerimi kapattım ve onu düşündüm. Duşta, tamamen çıplak ve bir kaç dil darbesiyle canavara dönüşe bilecek bir alet.

**YAZAR ANLATIYOR:**

Luhan artık tamamen tahrik olmuştu. Onun yan odada tüm güzelliğiyle uyuyor olması bile onu delirtiyordu. Elleri şortunun düğmelerine gitti ve ondan kurtuldu.

Çamaşırının üzerinden kendisini okşamaya başladı. Islanan çamaşırı da bir köşeye attı. Çıplak ve mükemmel bir Luhan şu an kendini tatmin ediyordu. Bir eliyle kendini çekerken, diğer eliylede toplarını okşuyordu.

 

Çekmecesine uzandı ve kayganlaştırıcısını aldı. Eline döktü ve tekrar çekmeye başlayınca istemsiz bir inleme çıktı ağzından. Sehun'un uyuduğunu düşünerek çok umursamadı. Bir eli deliğinin etrafına gitti. Okşamaya ve orayı da zorlamaya başladı. Luhan kimsenin içine girmesine izin vermemişti. Bunu sadece çok azdığında kendi kendine yapıyordu. Biliyordu ki aynı anda bu iki yeri uyarmak en büyük zevki yaşatıyordu...

 

Bacaklarını kırdı ve deliğini tamamen ortaya çıkarttı. Parmağı deliliğini doldururken Luhan kalçalarını hızla kaldırarak penisini eline sokuyordu. Sehun'un dar deliği onu delirtmişti.

 

Sehun da uyuyamamış, bugün ikinci kez kendisini zor durumda bırakan penisini rahatlatmayı düşünüyordu.

 

Yan odadan gelen seslerle tedirgin oldu. Yataktan kalktı ve duvara kulağını yasladı. Şirin surat Luhan inliyordu!!! Sehun bacaklarının titrediğini hissetti. Kalbi penisinde atıyor gibiydi. Duvara sırtını yasladı, yavaşça kayarak yere oturdu. Elleri kapri şortuyla birlikte çamaşırını  
-Ahh Luhan'ın çamaşırı!- hızla çıkarttı. Başını yana çevirip tek kulağını duvara yasladı. Luhan'ın inleme sesleri, yatağın gıcırtısı ve lanet olsun kendini çektiğini bile duyabiliyordu. O vıcık vıcık ses şuana kadar duyduğu en seksi sesti.

 

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Kulağı duvardan Luhan'ı dinliyordu. Parmaklarını dudaklarında gezdirdi ve ağzına soktu. Luhan'ın parmaklarını deliğini hazırlaması için yaladığını düşündü. Tükürüğe bulanmış parmakları penisine sürttü ve Luhanla senkronize bir şekilde kendini çekmeye başladı. Dudaklarını ısırdı yoksa tüm evi dolduracak kadar sesli inleye bilirdi.

Bu sesleri Luhan'ın sesi takip etti.

"Se... Sehunn..."

Sehun da inledi:

"Lu...han..."

Sehun onun ağzından kendi adını duyduğu an kendini tutamamıştı.

 

Luhan Sehun'u hayal ederek, Sehun da Luhan'ı dinleyerek boşalmıştı.

 

Onları ayıran tek şey aradaki duvardı...

***

Yazar:

Okuyan herkese teşekkürler ;)

Ningyoo


	7. Bölüm - 6

**BÖLÜM - 6**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

!!! Bu bölüm ciddi şiddet sahneleri içermektedir.

 

**13 SENE ÖNCE**

 

"Luhan! eğer güçlü bir erkek olmak istiyorsan buna dayanacaksın!"

 

Elindeki kırbacı acımasızca sallayan adam, sanki onun sadece 12 yaşında bir çocuk olduğunu bilmiyordu. 

 

Luhan acıyla inlerken ellerini kulaklarına götürdü. Kırbacın sesini ve vücuduna çarptığında çıkan sesi duymak istemiyordu. Bazen bu odada ölüp gideceğini düşünüyordu. Her hafta, aynı saatlerde onlarca çocuk hücrelere dolduruluyor ve 'dayanıklılık' dersi alıyordu. 

 

Luhan diğerlerinin yanında en zayıf bedenlerden birisiydi. Aileler çocuklarının ölümünü bile göze alıp bu okula onları gönderiyordu. 

 

Devlet kayıtlarında özel bir kolejdi. Başarılı öğrencilere sahipti ama gerçekte askerden bile daha dayanıklı ölüm makinası yetiştiriyorlardı. Bu okula sadece bir ailenin sizi tavsiye etmesiyle, size referans olmasıyla girebilirdiniz. Dışarıdan öğrenci kesinlikle alınmıyor, sınavlarda bir şekilde oyunlar dönüyor ve öğrenciler reddediliyordu. 

 

Luhan da o şanslı ailelerin çocuklarından sadece birisiydi. 

 

Her sene en başarılı öğrencilerde Kore genelinde bu okuldan çıkıyordu. Her türlü 'eğitimi' çok kaliteli bir okuldu. Mezun olduktan sonra belki de buradaki arkadaşlarıyla yüz yüze gelecek, düşman olacak, çarpışacaklardı. 

 

***

Küçük bedeni yediği kırbaç darbelerine daha fazla dayanamadı. Yerde kuru bir yaprak gibi titredi ve her şey karardı. 

 

Luhan gözlerini açtığında kırmızı odadaydı. Buradan nefret ediyordu. Hangi revir ya da hastane kırmızı duvarlara sahip olabilirdi ki? buraya gelen çocukların kırmızı renkten rahatsız olarak bir an önce işkence odalarına, derslerine dönmeleri isteniyordu. 

 

Ailelerle yapılan sözleşmede "öğrenciler kendilerini iyi hissedene kadar revirde ya da hastanede kalabilir" yazıyordu. Bu ortam tabiiki ne kadar müsaade ederse. Luhan bu kırmızı duvarlardan nefret ediyordu. 

 

Ürkekçe açılan kapıdan içeriye parmak uçlarında arkadaşları geldi. Onları seviyordu. Yüzündeki yaralarla onlara kocaman gülümsedi. Burada yakalanırlarsa hepsi ceza alabilirdi. Sadece Luhan'a:

 

"Çabuk iyileş, seni özledik" dediler ve el sallayıp çıktılar. 

 

Luhan ertesi gün iyi olduğunu söyleyerek taburcu oldu. 

 

***

"Luhan yapabilirsin! Yapmazsan hücreye girmemiz gerekecek. Hep birlikte!"

 

Bu uyarıyla birlikte tüm gözler Luhan'a çevrildi. Herkes mırıldanıyordu.

 

"Yap hadi! senin yüzünden dayak yiyeceğiz!"

 

Luhan tek başına herşeye katlana bilirdi ama diğerlerinin yok yere acı çekmesini istemezdi. 

 

Bıçağı eline aldı. Önünde bağlı duran farenin boynundan karnına kadar derin bir kesik attı. Sıçrayan kan ellerini ve sarı saçlarını boyamıştı. Fareden iniltiler çıkıyordu. Bıçağı bıraktı ve bu sefer eline satırı aldı. İki eliyle sıkı sıkı tutuyordu. Kollarını yukarı kaldırdığında ona cesaret veren sesi duydu, O'nun sesini:

 

"Şu an daha çok acı çekiyor Luhan..."

 

Luhan sese döndü ve gözleri doldu. Doğru söylüyordu. Başının üzerine kaldırdığı kolları titriyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Can çekişen fareyle göz göze geldi. Kolları artık titremiyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve tüm gücüyle aşağıya indirdi. Ahşap masaya saplanan satırın ve farenin son sesi odada yankılandı. Luhan'ın gözleri hala kapalıydı ve tam ayakkabısının üzerine düşen şeyle gözlerini açtı. 

 

Farenin bedeninden kopan kafası, tam ayaklarının dibinde ona bakıyordu. 

 

Luhan iki adım geriye çekildi. Sınıftan yükselen alkış sesleri sadece başını döndürüyordu. Sesler uğultuya dönüşüp, renkler bulanıklaştığında Luhan soğuk soğuk terliyordu. Boğazı'nda bir yumru oluştu. Dizleri titredi. Nefesini kısık kısık ve hızlı hızlı alıp veriyordu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ellerine ve cansız kafaya baktı. Ortam kan kokuyordu. Luhan'ın narin elleri kan kokuyordu. Luhan artık kirliydi. Diğerleriyle birlikte büyümüş ve kirlenmişti. 

 

***

 

"Hey! Bak bahçede ne buldum."

 

Luhan elindeki küçük gri kedi yavrusunu altından tutmuştu. İki avucunun arasından sadece kedinin sevimli başı çıkmıştı. Parmaklarının arasından gri tüyleri diken gibi gözüküyordu.

 

Çocuk Luhan'ın elindeki kediye sevgiyle baktı. 

 

"Bu çok güzel. Adı ney?"

 

"Bilmem adı yok onun."

 

"Ona isim düşünelim ozaman. Ama onu okulda tutamazsın..."

 

"Ama saklaya biliriz değil mi?"

 

İki çocuk kediyi severken neşeyle gülümsediler. Sonraki bir hafta boyunca bahçede sakladıkları kediye beslediler. Luhan her gün yemekte yiyeceklerinden bir kısmını kediye götürüyordu. O gün Luhan yemekte çıkan sütüyle bir parça ekmeği koşarak kedisine götürmüştü. 

 

Etrafa bakındı, bakındı onu göremedi. Duyduğu tanıdık ses, tüylerini diken diken etti. Minik kedisi işkenceci hocanın elinde duruyordu. Zavallı kediyi ensesinden tutmuş, havada sallıyordu.

 

"O yiyecekleri buna mı getirdin Luhan?!"

 

"Lütfen onu bırak..."

 

Luhan ağlamak üzereydi. Kolları aşağıya düştü. Sütü ve ekmeği yerdeydi. Onu hiç buraya getirmemeliydi. Onun da ölmesine izin veremezdi. 

 

"Luhan! Şimdi üçümüz uygulama odasına gideceğiz. Beni takip et!"

 

Uygulama odası o hayvanları öldürdükleri yerdi. Luhan onu titreyerek takip etti. Odaya girdiklerinde havada bir sürü hayvana ait huzursuz ruhun dolaştığını hissediyor bu odadan ürpertiyordu. 

 

"Ne yapacağımızın farkındasın değil mi?"

 

"Lütfen... Onu ben getirdim. Ona bir şey yapmak istemiyorum"

 

Luhan ağlıyordu. Okadar çok ağlıyordu ki boş duvarlar çınlıyordu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Yalvardı. 

 

"Bana ceza ver. Onu bırak... Lütfen."

 

"Peki. Bir kerelik belki kuralları değiştire biliriz."

 

Luhan'ın gözleri şaşkınlık ve sevinçle kocaman açıldı. Yüzündeki gülümsemeye rağmen gözlerinden yaşlar alıyordu. Küçük beyaz burnu ağlamaktan pembe olmuştu ve burnunu arada t-shirtüne siliyordu. Altındaki şortun içindeki bacakları hala titriyordu. 

 

Adam önden yürüdü elinde Luhan'ın miniğiyle. Küçük kıvırcık saçlı çocuk ufak adımlarla ve burnunu çekerek arkasından yürüdü. Bahçeye çıktıklarında adam elindeki kediyi tüm gücüyle fırlattı. Kedi ip yumağı gibi yerde yuvarlandı. Luhan hamle yapıp ona doğru gitmek istedi ama güçlü kollar onu yakaladı. 

 

"Yaşamasını istiyorsan gitmesine izin ver" dedi. 

 

Kedi afallamış bir şekilde yürüdü biraz. Sonra toparlandı ve onların tam tersi yöne, özgürlüğüne hızlı hızlı koştu. Luhan mutluydu. Bu sefer gözlerinden mutluluk göz yaşları akıyordu. 

 

İki saat sonra tüm öğrenciler bahçede toplandı. Hepsi şaşırmıştı. Bunu ilk kez görüyorlardı. Luhan bahçedeki ağaca üst tarafı çıplak bir şekilde kollarından asılmıştı. 

 

Öğretmenleri şaşkın öğrencilere bağırarak:

 

"Söyleyin!" dedi. "Yemin edin!!!"

 

Tüm öğrenciler hep birlikte bağırmaya başladı. 

 

"Burası gerçek hayat,  
Bizler burada hayatı öğreniriz,  
Öğretmenlerimizi dinleriz,  
Kurallara uymazsak cezamızı çekeriz,  
İyi bir öğrenci ve evlat olmaya And içeriz!"

 

Hocası Luhan'ın saçlarını çekerek onunda konuşmasını sağlamıştı. 

 

Öğrencilere bağırdı tekrar:

 

"Kurallar sadece iyi olmanız için!  
Uymazsanız en ağır cezalara çarptırılırsınız! 

 

Okulda hayvan beslemek yasak!

 

Tekrar edin!

 

Okulda hayvan beslemek yasak!!

 

Adam kırbacını çıkarttı. Tüm öğrenciler şaşkınlık içindeydi. Daha önce hepsi bunun tadına bakmıştı. Defalarca... ama bu farklıydı. Kırbacın ucunda zincirler vardı. Bu ceza gercekten ağırdı. Kırbaç asılı duran Luhan'ın zayıf bedenine çarparken, görevliler tüm öğrencilerin bakışlarını kaçırmadan izlemesini sağlıyordu. Luhan'ı böyle görmek canını yakıyordu. Gözlerinden bir kaç damla yaş aktı. Hızlıca sildi gözlerini. 

 

Bir kaç vuruştan sonra Luhan ölmüş gibi sallanıyordu. Minik sırtından kanlar akıyordu. Zincirler sırtına çarptığında eti parçalanmış, zincirlere yapışmıştı. Öğrenciler dağıtıldı. Luhan başına dökülen suyla uyandırıldı. Öğretmen elini bağladığı ipleri kesti. Luhan yere düştü. Kollarının acısı, sırtının acısı, yere düşmenin acısı... gözünden yaşlar akarken yine her yer kararıyordu. Luhan tek şeyden emindi gözlerini tekrar açtığında kırmızı odada olacaktı ve uzun süre orada kalacaktı.

 

***

 

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

**5\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Kulağı duvardan Luhan'ı dinliyordu. Parmaklarını dudaklarında gezdirdi ve ağzına soktu. Luhan'ın parmaklarını deliğini hazırlaması için yaladığını düşündü. Tükürüğe bulanmış parmakları penisine sürttü ve Luhanla senkronize bir şekilde kendini çekmeye başladı. Dudaklarını ısırdı yoksa tüm evi dolduracak kadar sesli inleye bilirdi.

 

Bu sesleri Luhan'ın sesi takip etti. 

 

"Se... Sehunn..."

 

Sehun da inledi:

 

"Lu...han..."

 

Sehun onun ağzından kendi adını duyduğu an kendini tutamamıştı. 

 

Luhan Sehun'u hayal ederek, Sehun da Luhan'ı dinleyerek boşalmıştı.

 

Onları ayıran tek şey aradaki duvardı...

 

**6\. BÖLÜM**

 

Sehun duvarın dibinde nefes nefese bir süre daha oturdu. Yan odadan ses gelmiyordu artık. Yerden kalktı ellerini ve üzerini temizledi. Luhan'ın giysilerini giydi ve rahat yatağa attı kendini. Uzun ve yorucu bir gündü. Gözleri kapanıyordu. 

 

Luhan çoktan kendini uykunun kollarına bırakmıştı. Üzerini temizlemeden ya da giymeden. Örtüyü üzerine çekmiş ve uyumuştu. 

 

Gece açılan kapıyla uyandı. Gözlerini ovaladı, gece lambasını yaktı. 

 

"Se..hun???"

 

Sehun ona doğru yaklaştı. 

 

"Luhan, uyuyamıyorum." örtünün kenarını kaldırdı ve yanına kıvrıldı. Elini onun beline dolamak istediğinde çıplak bedeni fark etti. Luhan çıplaktı!!!

 

"Yanıma böylece gelemezsin" dedi. 

 

Sehun'un elleri göbeğinde geziyordu. Ve kasıklarına indi. 

 

"Dur! lütfen dur!"

 

Ama durmadı! Parmakların gezdiği her yer yanıyordu. Luhan ateşler içindeydi. Hareket edemiyordu. Sehun onu baştan çıkartmak için yaratılmıştı ve Luhan çoktan kendini kaybetmişti...

 

Sehun Luhan'ın üzerine çıktı. Minik, sulu öpücükler bırakıyordu boynuna, kulağına... kalçalarını Luhan'ın penisine sürtüyordu. Sehun Luhan'ın boynundan aşağıya indi. Minik tepecikleri öpüyordu. Luhan altta kıvranıyordu. Sehun kasıklara indiğinde Luhan onun saçlarına yapıştı. Ayakları çarşafı topluyor, sesli inlemeler bırakıyordu. Sehun penisi yalamaya başladığında Luhan titredi. Elleri yanlarına düştü, çarşafı sıkmaya başladı. Tamamen sertleşmiş penis, Sehun'un ağzını dolduruyordu. 

 

"Seni... becermeme izin ver... Sehun"

 

Luhan gözleri kapalı inliyordu. Sonra büyük bir acıyla gözlerini açtı. Sehun onu ısırıyordu. Luhan kurtulmaya çalışırken bir anda boğazındaki ellerle nefesi kesildi. Ellerini Sehun'un güçlü bileklerine kenetlendi. Tırnakları onun etine batıp kanatacak kadar sıkıydı. Sıcak kanın akışını hissediyordu. Sonra bir karanlık oldu. Sehun yastığı Luhan'ın yüzüne tüm gücüyle bastırıyordu. Luhan artık nefes alamıyordu. Böyle öleceğini hiç düşünmezdi ama ölüyordu. Hayatını kurtardığı bu nankör piç onu öldürüyordu. 

 

Yastık yüzünden çekildiğinde Luhan hala gözlerini açamıyordu. Tanıdık bir acı ve sesle Luhan gözlerini açtı. Bu kırbaçtı! 

 

"Ho.cam.?!!"

 

İşkenceci psikopat tam üzerindeydi. 

 

Luhan'ın yarı sert penisini göstererek "tam bir erkek olmuşsun" dedi. 

 

Elindeki kırbacı kasıklarına doğru salladı ve Luhan'ın beyninde şimşekler çaktı. 

 

"Hangi odaya gidelim Luhan? sen seç?"

 

"...."

 

Cevap gelmeyince tekrar konuştu. 

 

"Fantezi odasına ne dersin?!!!"

 

Luhan bağırarak nefes nefese uyandı. Terler çıplak vücudundan süzülüyordu. Kırbaçın acısını kasıklarında hissediyordu. Gerçekten burada olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Uzun zamandır bu kabusları görmüyordu ve yeniden başlamıştı. 

 

Kapının önünden Sehun'un sesini duydu:

 

"Luhan iyi misin?"

 

Luhan rüyasını hatırladı ve hızla yataktan kalktı. Kapıya yasladı çıplak bedenini. Kapının kilidini kilitlerken "iyiyim, odana git ve uyu" dedi. 

 

Sehun şaşkındı. Onun banyoya daldığı gibi o da bu odaya girebilirdi ama yapmamıştı. Luhan ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?

 

Onun kapının önünden gittiğini duyan Luhan yan odanın kapanma sesiyle rahatladı. İki elini kapıya yasladı ve hızlı hızlı nefes alırken söylendi:

 

"Sana asla güvenmemeliyim Sehun! asla!

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**


	8. Bölüm - 7

3\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
  
Sen" dedi. "Sen..."  
  
  
Sesi şaşkın, kızgın ve öfkeliydi. Her harfi bastırarak söylüyordu.   
  
  
"Sen!"  
  
  
"Şaka bile olamazsın!"  
  
  
Artık yerin dibindeydim. Bir an önce bu durumu düzeltmem gerekiyordu.   
  
  
"Bu olanlar tamamen şanssızlık" dedim.   
  
  
"Akşam -az önce akşam mı dedim?? -  
  
benimle yemeğe -yemek mi??-  
  
çıkar mısın? -teklif mi ettim??-  
  
  
"Tamam. Gerçekten merak ediyorum söyleyeceklerini" dedi.   
  
  
"Ve artık bana şu projeden bahseder misin?"  
  
  
"Tabiiki ama önce bir mail göndermem gerekiyor."  
  
  
Mailimi açtım ve yazmaya başladım.   
  
  
  
**Alıcı:** Chanyeol   
  
**Gönderen** : Sehun  
  
Baek ile vedalaş. Vasiyetini hazırla. Öldün sen!!!  
  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 7  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo **  
  
_-....- iç ses konuşmaları_  
  
  
  
 **SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
İş çıkışına 1.5 saat kalmıştı. Gereksiz bir gerginlik içerisindeydim. Daha önce erkeklerle çıkmıştım ama bu sefer... Evet ne kadar söylemek istemesemde öyle, tam bir "Azgın Sapık" durumundaydım. Bu işi batırmadan düzeltmem gerekiyordu.   
  
  
  
Telefonumu çıkarttım ve azgın Chanyeol'ü aradım. Sinirlenmeden konuşursam istediğimi elde edebilirdim. Uzunca bir süre telefon açılmadı. Kapatmak için hamle yaptığımda Chanyeol'e ait olmayan bir ses "Efendim" dedi. Bunun Baekhyun olduğunu tahmin etmek zor değildi. Başımdan şeytan boynuzlarının çıktığını düşünerek pis pis sırıttım ve içimden "Chan elime düştün" dedim.   
  
  
"Baek selam ben Sehun."  
  
  
"Ah Sehun merhaba. Chan duşta o yüzden ben cevap verdim. Çıkınca aramasını söyleye bilirim."   
  
  
"Aslında sanada söyleye bilirim ama emin değilim" _-deli gibi söylemek istiyorum!-_  
  
  
"Tabiiki dinliyorum."  
  
  
"Ahh! boşver belki duyman... _-çok pis oyun yaparım. Merak et lütfen, merak et ve sor!-_  
  
  
"Söyle Sehun." Daha ciddi bir ses tonuyla:  
  
  
"Duyacağım şey beni mutlu etmeyecekse, bunu yapmadan önce Chanyeol düşünmeliydi... Ve ben mutlu olmayacaksam, sebep olanı da mutlu etmem!"  
  
  
Ahh Baek bazen çok korkunç oluyor! Titrediğimi hissetmiştim bir an.   
  
  
"O, bugün bana bir video gönderdi ve şanssızlıktır ki yeni iş arkadaşım bu videoyu gördü."  
  
  
 _-Aman Tanrım! o video! o düz videoyu göndermiş olamaz değil mi!!!-_  
  
  
Baek elini yumruk yapıp duvara vurdu.   
  
  
"Bu nasıl bir video???"  
  
  
"Kısaca, Porno"  
  
  
"Peki... Uzunca???"  
  
  
"Koca memeli bir sürtükle, koca penisli bir kas yığının yiyiştiği video"  
  
  
 _-Tam düşündüğüm şey!-_  
  
  
"Anladım... ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum şu an"  
  
  
 _-Sesi titriyor. Bunu Baek'e söylememeliydim sanırım...-_  
  
  
"Ben özür dilerim Baek. Sanırım Chanyeol ile konuşsam daha iyi olacak..."  
  
  
"Hayır. Konuş... Lütfen"  
  
  
"Pff... İşe yeni birisi başladı ve ben tam Chanyeol'den gelen videoyu açmışken yakalandım. Şu an benim sapık olduğumu düşünüyor. Bu açıklayamadığım bir durum. Onu akşam senin Cafe'ye getirmeyi düşünüyorum... Daha açıklayıcı bir yol bulamadım..."  
  
  
"Ondan özür dileyecek Sehun. Merak etme."  
  
  
"Teşekkürler ve üzgünüm Baek."  
  
  
"Sehun, aslında ney biliyor musun?"  
  
  
Baekhyun'un gözlerinden iki damla yaş düştü. Burnunu çekti ve elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi. Sehun yaptığı yıkımı, Baekhyu'un ağladığını fark ettiği an anladı.   
  
  
Baekhyun titrek sesiyle devam etti:  
  
  
"Bana ne kadar aşık olduğunu söylesede, o hiç bir zaman tamamen benim olmayacak Sehun."  
  
  
Peşinden gelen bir hıçkırık sesiyle Sehun ne demesi gerektiğini bilemedi. Herzaman kötüydü bu konularda.   
  
  
"Baek o seni seviyor. Mutlaka bunu telafi edecektir."  
  
  
"Sanmıyorum Sehun... Hiç vazgeçmedi...  
  
  
Vazgeçmeyecek... "  
  
  
Derin bir iç çekti. Gözyaşlarını saklamak istercesine. Devam etti:  
  
  
"Akşam düzelteceğiz bu durumu."  
  
  
Sehun daha fazla konuşmak istemediğini anlayarak kapattı telefonu. Onların arasının bozulmasına neden olmamalıydı ama olmuştu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sehun... sana Sehun diye bilirim değil mi?"  
  
  
 _-Ben bukadar rezil olduktan sonra -_  
 _  
_  
"Evet diye bilirsin Luhan!"  
  
  
"Nereye gideceğiz?"  
  
  
 _-Neden bukadar hevesli?-_  
  
  
"Bir arkadaşımın Cafe'sine, uygunsa tabiiki?"  
  
  
"Arkadaşının Cafe'sinde koca memeli kızlar striptiz yapmıyorsa... neden olmasın!"  
  
  
Bu çocuk beni daha kaç kez delirte bilir bilmiyorum. Şu an sinirimden kızardığımın farkındaydım ama kendime hakim olacaktım.   
  
  
"Arabam otoparkda."  
  
  
"Benim de arabam var..."  
  
  
 _-Ukala!-_  
  
  
"Ozaman beni takip et. Kaybolma!"  
  
  
"Merak etme. Trafikte de ofiste olduğun gibiysen, seni asla kaybetmem" dedi ve bana göz kırptı. Bana? salına salına benimkinden çok daha güzel bir arabaya doğru ilerledi ve bindi.   
  
  
Yol boyunca gözüm arkadaki sarışındaydı. Şu an araba süren bu çocuk, hiç olmadığı kadar erkeksi duruyordu ve bu beni garip duygular içerisine çekiyordu. Cafe'nin önüne geldiğimizde arabasını yanıma park etti. Şaşkın gözüküyordu. Gerçekten onu striptiz yapan kızlarla dolu bir mekanamı götüreceğimi düşünüyordu?   
  
  
Birlikte içeri girdik ve ben Baek'e bakınmaya başladım.   
  
  
  
**1 SAAT ÖNCE:**  
  
Baekhyun hala ağlıyordu. Chan hala duştaydı ve hala ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Duşun içine girip onu benzetmek istiyordu ama şu an bunu yaparsa akşam Sehun'a mahçup olacaktı. Not kağıtlarından bir tane koparttı ve:  
  
  
"Cafe'ye gidiyorum. Duştan çıkınca hemen oraya gel!" yazdı.  
  
  
  
 **YARIM SAAT SONRA:**  
  
  
Chanyeol duştan çıktığında kapıya yapıştırılmış notu gördü. Buna ne gerek vardı ki, sevgilisi çokta rahat bir şekilde yanına gelerek bunu ona söyleye bilirdi.   
  
  
Chanyeol evden çıkmadan önce 2 kere, yol boyunca da 4 kere sevgilisini aradı ve yanıt alamadı...  
  
  
 **ŞUAN:**  
  
  
Bir sorun olduğu ortaydı. Bu her neyse garip bir şekilde onun canını yakıyordu. Kalbi acıyordu. Huzursuzdu. Sabah olanları düşündü. Sevgilisi ona sahip olduğunda -vahşi bir şekilde- kendisini affettiğini düşünmüştü. Ama onunla duşa girmemişti. Fark etmemişti ama sorun burada başlıyordu. Baek'e tamamen bağlı kalamasada onsuz olmayıda düşünmüyordu. Sadece biraz macera ve heyecan istiyordu. Chanyeol Cafe'den içeri aklında bin tane düşünceyle girdi. Nefes nefese kalmıştı. Sevgilisini mutfağa girerken gördü. Peşinden hızla mutfağa girdi ve ona arkasından sarıldı. Huzur tam buradaydı...   
  
  
***  
  
  
Baekhyun bu ani hareketle şaşırdı. Arkasından sarılan kişinin kim olduğunu göremesede kokusundan, saçlarını öpüşünden, ellerinden kim olduğunu anlaya biliyordu. Huzursuzca kıpırdanıp kollardan sıyrılmaya çalıştı. O kollar onu daha sıkı sardı ve fısıldadı:  
  
  
"Baekkie buraya nasıl geldim biliyor musun? Sen benimle duş almadın, evden çıkarken bana seslenmedin, telefonu açmadın ve ben ne kadar endişelendim haberin var mı?"  
  
  
 _-Onunla duş almadığımın farkında yani...-_  
  
  
Onun yüzünü kendine doğru çevirdi ve anlamaya çalıştı; yüzündeki ifadenin manasını. Elini tuttu, kaldırdı ve hızla inip kalkan göğsünün üzerine koydu. Baek kalp atışlarını çok net hissediyordu. Sevgilisi tüm yolu koşmuş gibi nefes alıyor ve kalbi orayı delip dışarı fırlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. Şimdi, tam şu anda o kollardan ayrılmazsa, yeniden aldanacaktı.   
  
  
Elini, onu sıkı sıkı tutan elin arasından kurtardı. Artık onun kalp atışlarını hissetmiyordu. Chanyeol konuşmadı. Sadece dinlemek istiyordu. Onun yüzündeki bu ifadesiz duruşu çözemiyordu. Bir anlamı mutlaka vardı ama Chan artık bunu bilmek istemiyordu. Beklediği tek şey miniğinin ona gülümsemesiydi. Bir gün o gülümsemeye bu kadar muhtaç kalacağını bilemezdi.  
  
  
Baekhyun onun kollarından kurtulmak ister gibi hareketlendiğinde ona itiraz etmedi. Bir iki adım sevgilisinin kendisinden uzaklaşmasını izledi.   
  
  
Sonunda sevgilisi konuşacak gibiydi. Chan duymaya hazır mıydı??? Bilmiyordu...  
  
  
Baek bitkin bir şekilde:  
  
  
"O videoyu Sehun'a göndermişsin" dedi.   
  
  
_-Lanet! sıçtım-_  
  
  
Baek robot gibi anlatmaya devam etti. Bundan sonrası anlam vermeye çalıştığı sesler gibiydi. Ne diyordu?  
  
  
Yeni iş arkadaşı videoyu görmüş. Ona sapık muamelesi yapmış. Onu buraya getiriyormuş. Özür dilemesi gerekmiş vs vs.   
  
  
Sadece sonuca yöneldi. Baek onu affedecekse özür dileyecekti. Gerisi bilmek ya da anlamak istemediği teferruattan ibaretti.   
  
  
Ona yaklaşmak için adım attığında sevgilisi daha uzaklaştı.   
  
  
"Özür dilerim. Bu sadece kötü bir şakaydı. _-Yalan! Şaka değildi! Ama pişmanım...-_ ben düzelteceğim..."  
  
  
Ve şu an ağlaya bilirdi...  
  
  
Niye gözleri doluyordu ki? arkasını döndü ve yaşlar düşmeden onları sildi.   
  
  
Baek ona kapılmayacaktı. Olanlar onu kırdığı kadar utandırmıştı da.   
  
  
Duygusuzca:  
  
  
"Park Chan Yeol! Gidelim ve batırdığın şeyi düzelt" dedi.   
  
  
  
**CHANYEOL ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
"Tamam" dedim.   
  
  
Sadece "Tamam. "   
  
  
Beni böyle uslu bir köpeğe çevire bilen tek kişi oydu. Kontrol edilmeye ihtiyacım vardı ve o bunu yapabilen tek kişiydi. Baek önde, ben arkada mutfaktan çıktık. Kendimi okulda yaramazlık yapmış ve velim çağrılmış bir öğrenci gibi hissediyordum. Baek'in küçük ama hızlı adımlarını, büyük ve sakin adımlarla takip ettim. İçeride, geniş camın önündeki şirin masadan Sehun ve bahsettiği çocuk bize doğru bakıyordu.  
  
  
Sarı saçlı, bir kızdan bile daha güzel bir yüze ve gözlere sahip olan çocuk? _-üzerinde takım elbise olmasa, en fazla 16 yaşında gösteriyordu-_  
aniden ayağa kalktı. Sevgilimin kolları açıldı ve açılan kollara, o sarı kafanın sarıldığını gördüm.   
  
  
Nasıl yani?  
  
  
İçimdeki dev böğürüyordu ama ben sustum.   
  
  
*****  
  
YAZAR ANLATIYOR:**  
  
Chanyeol ve Sehun şaşkınlıkla ikilinin sarılma faslının bitmesini bekledi. Chanyeol sinir olmuş bir şekilde öksürdü. Sehun'a delici bakışlar attı. Sehun'da ona ters ters baktı. Tüm günü berbat eden onun saçmalıklarıydı.   
  
  
Baek, Luhan'ın 'tanıdık' kollarında bir an huzur bulmuştu. Son bir saattir tuttuğu göz yaşları bu kollarda akıp gitmişti. Luhan onun saçlarını ve sırtını okşarken, Chanyeol'e ters ters bakıyor, dayılanıyordu.   
  
  
Chanyeol o kollardan sevgilisini çekse, daha çok batacağını biliyordu. Ellerini yumruk yaptı ve bitmesini bekledi. Baek biraz toparlandığında Luhan'ın kollarından ayrıldı. Luhan ağlayan arkadaşına baktı. Bu dev çocuğa gerçekten aşıktı. Yüzünü onun yüzüne yaklaştırdı ve o güzel suratı avuçlarının içine aldı. Baş parmaklarıyla yüzü bırakmadan göz yaşlarının oluşturduğu yolu sildi. Baek'in dudakları hafif öne doğru çıkmıştı -yanaklarındaki ellerin baskısıyla- Şimdi sevimli bir ördek gibiydi.   
  
  
Chanyeol bir kaç adım daha yaklaşıp eğildi. Şimdi üçü ve Cafe'dekiler onlara bakıyordu.   
  
  
"Özür dilerim. O videoyu Chan'e ben gönderdim. Bir şekilde sen de görmüşsün. Benim hatamdı." dedi.   
  
  
Bir an önce bu durumu düzeltmek ve bebek suratına rağmen, kabadayı gibi gözüken bu sarı kafanın kollarından sevgilisini kurtarmak istiyordu.   
  
  
Luhan Baek'e baktı. Sonra Chan'e. Tekrar Baek'e döndü ve:  
  
  
"Senin azgın tavşan BU yani" dedi.   
  
_-parmağıyla gösterdi, sanki gözükmeyecek boyutta bir şeymiş gibi!!!-_  
  
  
"Tavşan için oldukça BÜYÜK değil mi?   
  
  
Baek hafif kızardı ve "şşş" dedi.   
  
  
Ama Luhan susmayacaktı. En iyi arkadaşı üzgündü ve ortamın havasını değiştirmeliydi.  
  
  
Baek'e doğru yaklaştı ama diğerlerinin de duyabileceği bir tonda "hey! o mu, yoksa sen mi alttası..."  
  
  
Baek narin parmaklarını Luhan'ın pembe dudaklarına bastırdı ve tekrar, gözlerini büyüte büyüte "hişşşş" dedi.   
  
  
Ne yani sevimli minik sevgilisi her haltı bu arkadaşına anlatıyor muydu? Adını daha önce duymuş, ama umursamamıştı. Uzaktaki bir arkadaş zarar veremezdi ama şimdi sevgilisine dokunuyor, sarılıyor, öpüyordu! Baek Chan'le birlikteyken terörist gibi oluyordu. Şuan bu sarı kafanın yanında kuzu gibiydi.   
  
  
Sehun araya girmesi gerektiğini düşündü ve:  
  
  
"Luhan, sanırım olanları bunlar açıklıyor" dedi ve ekledi:  
  
  
"Siz nereden tanışıyorsunuz?"  
  
  
Luhan kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde soruya soruyla cevap verdi:  
  
  
"Peki siz nereden tanışıyorsunuz?"  
  
  
Baek araya girdi:  
  
  
"Luhan çok eski arkadaşım. Çok..." Sevgiyle Luhan'a bakıyordu. Sarı kafanın kolu sevgilisinin omuzundaydı ve Chan delirmek üzereydi.   
  
  
Bir hamleyle Sehun'u kendine çekti. Onların boş ve garip bakışları arasında. "Sehun da benim arkadaşım" dedi sinirle.   
  
  
Sehun ne olduğunu anlıyordu. Tavşan dev kıskanmıştı ama buna alet olamazdı. Kolunu kurtardı ve:  
  
  
"Artık bir şeyler yiyelim mi" dedi.   
  
  
***  
  
Dördü masada yemek yerken Sehun gerginliğin kokusunu alıyordu. O üçü arasında bir gerginlik vardı. Yemeğini ağzına atarken gözleri hep onlardaydı. Birşey oluyordu. Luhan ve Chan arasında ölümcül bakışlar, Baek ve Luhan arasında sevgi ve özlem dolu bakışmalar, dokunmalar, Chan ve Baek arasında çok ama çok korkunç bakışlar...  
  
  
Sehun kendini fazlalık gibi hissetti... -saftiriğim ya-  
  
  
Baek Luhan'a:  
  
  
"Yani artık Sehun ile çalışmalısın" dedi.   
  
  
"Çalışmalısın???" diye tekrarladı Sehun ve Chan.   
  
  
"Yani çalışıyorum" diye düzeltti Luhan. Baek'in gözleri teşekkür eder gibiydi.   
  
  
"Baek, konuşacak çok şeyimiz var. Artık buraya sık sık geleceğim"  
  
  
Baek gülümsedi. Hemde süs köpeği dışında birisine!  
  
  
"Geleceksin tabiiki" dedi ve Luhan'ın koluna vurdu. "İşle ilgili yardım gerekirse mutlaka ara" diye fısıldadı.   
  
  
Sehun merakla:  
  
  
"Program işlerinden anlıyor muydun Baek" dedi.  
  
  
"Ahh hayır ama... Luhan, değerli benim için. O isterse her şeyden anlaya bilirim" dedi ve göz kırptı. Luhan Baek'in saçlarını karıştırdı memnuniyetle. Uzandı ve saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Chan elindeki bıçağı sertçe tabağına vurdu ve su dolu bardağını aldı. Masada sevgilisi ve o çocuk vıcık vıcık olmuştu.   
  
  
Yemek bitince Sehun "Ben kalkıyorum. Luhan sen kalacak mısın?" dedi.   
  
  
Chan yalvaran gözlerle Sehun'a bakıyordu.   
  
  
-Onu da al, git dostum. Al git! Lütfenn!-  
  
  
Baek "istersen bizde kal" bu gece dedi.   
  
  
Sehun Chan'e baktı. Her an ipler kopabilirdi. Chan'in içindeki dev'i tutan ipler...  
  
  
Luhan başka bir gün kalmak için söz verdi ve diğer ikisi rahat bir oh çekti.   
  
  
Luhan ve Baek'in ayrılması da vıcık vıcık oldu. Chan bakamadı. O sarı kafayı öldürmek istiyordu. Beklenmedik bir şekilde Sehun'u kendine çekti ve sımsıkı sarıldı.   
  
  
"Özür dilerim, olanlar için" dedi.   
  
  
Sehun da dahil hepsi hayretle Chan'e baktılar. Sehun ondan kurtuldu, Luhan'ı da hafifçe dürttü ve oradan çıktılar.   
  
  
Arabalarına binmeden önce Sehun:  
  
  
"Olanlar için ben de üzgünüm. İyi bir başlangıç değildi ama bundan sonra daha iyi anlaşalım" dedi.   
  
  
Luhan gülümsedi ve   
  
  
"Deneyelim" dedi.   
  
_-Burnu büyük, ukala, kendini beğenmiş piç!-_  
  
  
"İyi geceler!"  
  
  
"İyi geceleerr" -Bunu söyleyen Luhan tabiiki-  
  
  
***  
  
"Baek özür dilerim. Daha kaç kez dilemeliyim bilmiyorum."  
  
  
"...."  
  
  
"Ne istersen yaparım."  
  
  
Şimdi Baek biraz dikkatini ona vermişti. Fısıldadı...  
  
  
"Ne istersem..."  
  
  
 **BAEKHYUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Ne istersem yapacağını söyledi. O değil, ben yapacaktım her istediğimi!  
  
  
Ona döndüm, bana bakıyordu tüm muhteşemliğiyle.   
  
  
Aldanmayacaktım.   
  
Yaklaştım. Onun aklından ne geçiyordu bilmiyorum ama bu mesafe benim için mükemmeldi.   
  
  
Gülümsedim. -ama farklı gülümsedim. Anlamadı.-  
  
  
Gülümsedi. -Ne şekilde olursa olsun, gülümsememe bu kadar muhtaç mıydı?-  
  
  
Bu açı benzersizdi. Yumruğumu sıktım ve o şahane surata bir yumruk indirdim. Ardından karnına bir tekme.   
  
  
Dev tavşanı yere sermiştim.   
  
  
Acıyla kıvrandı. "Neden" diyordu.   
  
  
"Neden??? Sence neden bir düşün!!!" dedim yeniden tekme atarken.   
  
  
"Kalk dedim" ve sürükledim onu iki büklüm acı çekerken.   
  
  
İstese beni tek bir hamlede perişan edebilecek kadar güçlüydü ama birşey yapmıyordu. Bu beni daha da sinirlendiriyordu.   
  
  
Yolculuğumuz yine yatakda son buldu.   
  
  
"Vur bana! karşılık ver!"  
  
  
"ASLA!"  
  
  
Üzerine oturup ona gelişigüzel yumruklar atarken, kollarıyla yüzünü kapatıyordu.   
  
  
"VUR! LANET! VUR!"  
  
  
"AS.LA!!!"  
  
  
İçim parçalanıyordu ama vurmaya devam ettim. Duramazdım, kendimi durduramazdım!  
  
  
Sakinleştim ve bir süre sonra durdum. Açıkta kalan yerlerinin kızardığını ve bazı yerlerinin moraracağını gördüm.   
  
  
Sakinleşmiştim ama acım geçmemişti. Acıtmalıydım!  
  
  
Yüzüne doğru eğildim ve dudaklarımı yaladım. Onu istiyordum. Anlamıştı ki beni öpmek için hamle yaptı. Bu kadar şeye rağmen hala beni öpmeye çalışması... Onu kollarından tuttum ve tekrar yatağa bastırdım. Hala bana sevgiyle bakıyordu ve bu beni deli ediyordu!  
  
  
  
"Yine kelepçe takacak mısın" dedi.   
  
  
Başımı salladım. Kelepçeleri aldım ve onu bağladım. Sabahkinden daha çok kurtulmaya ihtiyacı olacaktı. Üzerindeki giysileri parçaladım. Kendi üzerimdekileri de.  
  
  
'Ben her şeyi bırakmaya çalıştıkça beni yoldan çıkartan Chan'di.!'  
  
  
Üzerinden kalktım. Dolaptan bir kaç kravat aldım. Dudağının yanından kan akıyordu. Güldüm ve tekrar vurdum. Kan çoğaldı artık dudağı tamamen patlamıştı. Elimi dudağına bastırdım.   
  
  
"Yapma!" dedi acıyla, "Yap...ma"  
  
  
İlk defa itiraz ediyordu. Demekki burası gerçekten acıyordu. Parmaklarımı bastırdım, o acıyla gözlerini kapatıp, kendini sıkarken.   
  
  
Kanlı ellerimi yaladım. Önüme düşen saçlarımı geri attım. Saçlarım da kan oldu.   
  
  
Ellerimi tekrar dudaklarına götürdüm. Akan kanları boynuna, oradan da kasıklarına kadar bulaştırdım. Heryerinde kanlar vardı artık ve başına gerçekten bir felaket gelmiş gibi görünüyordu. Onun felaketi bendim, kendisiydi. Onu en çok sevebilecek ama en büyük zararı da verebilecek kişiydim... Bunu anlamalıydı!  
  
  
Eğildim çenesinden başlayarak bol ısırıklı acı dolu öpücükler bıraktım. O bu işten zevk almamalıydı. Gerek yoktu! Benim olduğuna ait kırmızı, kanlı izler diş kesikleri bıraktım çeşitli yerlerine.   
  
  
Benim kadar acı çeksin, utansın, gururu kırılsın istiyordum.   
  
  
Yanıma getirdiğim kravatlarla bacaklarını kollarına bağladım. Tüm hazinesi gözler önündeydi artık. Şaşkın ve endişeli görünüyordu.   
  
  
Korkuyla söylendi:  
  
  
"Hayır daha sabah ilk kez yaptım bunu, tekrar olmaz... hala acıyor" dedi.   
  
  
Çekmeceden aldığım yapay penisi elimde salladım.   
  
  
"Hayır, hayır! Onu değil! Sadece seni ist...!"  
  
  
O penisi ağzına soktum.   
  
  
"Sen çok konuştun. Artık sus Park Chan Yeol" dedim.   
  
  
Bunu duymak istemiyordum. Beni istediğini... Acısına rağmen olacaksada, beni hissetmek istiyordu. Şimdi ona kapılırsam vazgeçerdim. Vazgeçmek istemiyordum.   
  
  
Bu penisi bazen beni hazırlamak için kullanıyordu. Kendi penisini ağzıma soktuğunda, bununla beni genişletiyordu. Şimdi ben onunla ağzını beceriyordum. Penisi ağzına her soktuğumda ereksiyon oluyor, biraz daha büyüyordum.   
  
  
Onu okşamaya başladım. Ellerim penisinde gezerken, dilimle sabah dağıttığım deliğini yalıyor, içine sokuyordum. Ne kadar istemesemde zevk alıyordu. Kendime hakim olamadım ve parmağımı deliğine ittim. Onu hazırlamak istemiyordum ama kendimi orayı keşfederken buldum. Parmaklarım içinde dans ederken, etrafını yalıyor oradan toplarına kadar ilerliyordum. Bu, onun tadı, onun kokusu... Biraz kan ve tükürük karışmış ama o hala aşık olduğum adam gibi kokuyordu... Tamamen sertleşmiş penisi hareketlerimle seğiriyordu. Artık ağrıyordu, farkındaydım. Benimkide sızlıyordu.   
  
  
"İçime... gir... sevgilim..." dediğinde ağzındaki penisten çoktan kurtulduğunu farkettim.   
  
  
Böyle davranmasa daha acımasız olabilirdim...  
  
  
Önümdeki muhteşem penise baktım ve kendiminkini ona sürttüm.   
  
  
Gözlerini kapattı, başını geriye attı. Kelepçelerin gerginleştiğini hissettim. Yapabildiği kadar kalçalarını kaldırdı ve temasımızı arttırdı. Zevkle inliyordu. Bundan bile zevk alıyordu. İki penisi tuttum ve birlikte çekmeye başladım. Sesi daha da yükseldi. Benim de ağzımdan ufak inlemeler çıkıyordu. Ona bakmak bile beni azdırıyordu.   
  
  
Tek elimle iki penisi çekerken, diğer elimin parmaklarını kanları kurumuş dudaklarında gezdirdim. Hala yakışıklıydı...  
  
  
Memnuniyetle ağzını açtı ve parmaklarımı emerek yalamaya başladı. Yeterince ıslandıktan sonra elimi çektim. Penisime sürttüm, ıslattım. Ondan akan zevk sularını da elimle toplayıp kendime sürdüm. Gözlerim kapanmıştı, dudaklarımı yalıyordum... Onun sıvısı...  
  
  
"Hımm..." Ah onun olduğunu bilmek, onun içinden çıktığını bilmek... bu beni delirtiyordu. Gözlerimi açtığımda memnuniyetle ve zevkle beni izliyordu. Az önce istemsizce yaptığım gösteri, onu da delirtmişti.   
  
  
"Lütfen... İçime gir... Sevgilim"  
  
  
Acısına rağmen beni istiyordu.   
  
  
"Bir daha" dedim kendimi okşarken...  
  
  
"Lütfen... Tüm sıcaklığınla... İçimde ol sevgilim"  
  
  
Penisimi bıraktım ve onun deliğinin etrafına sürtmeye başladım. Daha sabah yapmıştı bunu... İlk kez... Şimdi titreyerek bekliyordu. Ben etrafına ıslak penisimi sürttükçe heyecanlanıp hızlı hızlı nefes almaya başlamıştı. Göğsü inip kalkıyordu. Ondan akan sıvıları son kez aldım. Penisine elim değdiği an seğirmeye başladı. Oyunumu bıraktım ve yavaşça içine girmeye başladım. Acı... Zevk??? yüzündeki ifadede hepsi vardı. İntikam dolu tüm duygularıma rağmen içine hızla girememiştim. Bacakları hala kollarına bağlı olduğu için uyuşmuştu, elleri kelepçeliydi. Bunlar zaten acı veriyordu. İçine girerken onun bacaklarından aldığım desteği bıraktım. Ellerim bacaklarını okşadı baldırlarından ayak bileklerine kadar. Soğuyan bacaklarından gerçekten uyuştuğunu anladım. Ayak bileklerinde durdum ve ayaklarını okşadım. Parmaklarını tuttum ve yapabildiğim kadar parmaklarının arasından geçirdim. Gözleri açıldı. Gözünde biriken yaşlarla bana gülümsedi.   
  
  
"Seni... çok... seviyorum"  
  
  
Chan ne zaman içime girse el ele tutuşurduk. Duygusuz bir sevişme asla istemezdim. Şuan ona duygularımı aktarmak istemiştim. Herşeye rağmen memnundu. Ayaklarındaki ellerimi ve parmaklarımı sıkılaştırdım ve içine biraz daha itekledim. Gözlerini kapattı ve bir damla yaş aktı gözlerinden. Gülümsüyordu. Mutluydu. Kendisini bana doğru itekledi ve tüm uzantımı içine aldı. Beni şaşırtmıştı bir kez daha...  
  
  
Tek ayağını bıraktım. Diğerini hala sıkı sıkıya tutuyordum. Ona doğru eğildim. Kuru dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük bıraktım ve dudaklarına fısıldadım:  
  
  
"Özür dilerim..."  
  
  
Serbest kalan elim penisine gittiğinde irkildi. Ve gözlerini kocaman açmasını sağlayan şeyi yaptım. Bir penis yüzüğünü hafif sönmüş penisine geçirdim.   
  
  
"Hayır" dedi "Hayır!"  
  
  
"Bunu..." Acıyla gözlerini kapattı. Dişlerini sıktı. Başını yana çevirdi. Sahte penis tam orada duruyordu.   
  
  
"İstemiyorum... Lütfen..."  
  
  
Cevap vermedim ve tekrar ayağını tuttum. Parmaklarımı, parmaklarına kenetlendim. Hızlandım. Ben zevk alıyordum. O artık almıyordu. Sesini de çıkartmıyordu. Onun zevk noktasını aramak gibi bir çabam yoktu. Sadece bir kaç kez tesadüfen o noktaya vurdum. Acının içinde zevkte vermiştim ona... İçinden tamamen çıkıp, tekrar hızla girdim peşpeşe sonuncusunda daha ileri gidebilirmişim gibi iyice bastırdım ona. Ayaklarını daha sıkı tuttum ve titreyerek boşaldım. Gözümü açtığımda bir damla yaşta benim gözlerimden akmıştı. Neredeyse moraran penisiyle acı içinde olduğu açıktı.   
  
  
İçinden çıktım. Beyaz meniyle birlikte birazda kan geliyordu. Uzandım ve sadece kelepçelerini çözdüm. Kolları okadar uyuşmuştu ki serbest kaldığında bile indiremiyordu. Yüzü acıyla kasılıyordu. Kolarına bağlı bacaklarını çözmesi belki biraz vakit alacaktı ama bunu yapabilirdi. Birşey söylemeden yataktan kalktım. Yerdeki örtüyü belime sarıp uçlarını ellerimle çeneme kadar çektim. Garip hissediyordum. Odadan çıktım ve onu orada tek başına bıraktım...  
  
***  
  
Biraz uzun oldu sanırım bu bölüm ama kesmek istemedim. Tekrar tekrar okudum. Kesintisiz bu haliyle okumak en iyisiydi. Umarım sevmişsinizdir. Okuyanlara teşekkürler ^_^  
  
 **Yazar: Ningyoo**


	9. Bölüm - 8

**7\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
"Sehun, aslında ney biliyor musun?"  
  
  
Baekhyun'un gözlerinden iki damla yaş düştü. Burnunu çekti ve elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi. Sehun yaptığı yıkımı, Baekhyu'un ağladığını fark ettiği an anladı.   
  
  
Baekhyun titrek sesiyle devam etti:  
  
  
"Bana ne kadar aşık olduğunu söylesede, o hiç bir zaman tamamen benim olmayacak Sehun."  
  
  
Peşinden gelen bir hıçkırık sesiyle Sehun ne demesi gerektiğini bilemedi. Herzaman kötüydü bu konularda.   
  
  
"Baek o seni seviyor. Mutlaka bunu telafi edecektir."  
  
  
"Sanmıyorum Sehun... Hiç vazgeçmedi...  
Vazgeçmeyecek... "  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 8  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo   
  
  
Yazar Notu: **Yukarıdaki olay 2 sene önce olmuştu. Yani Sehun ve Luhan iki sene önce tanıştığında. Aşağıdaki olayda bu olaydan bir sene öncesini anlatıyor yani günümüzden 3 sene öncesi.   
  
  
  
  
**1 SENE ÖNCE:  
  
  
BAEKHYUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Hafta sonları cafe genelde kalabalık oluyordu ama bu kadar erken saatlerde değil...  
  
  
Kapı açıldı ve gerçekten yakışıklı birisi gülümseyerek içeriye girdi. Masalardan birisine oturdu ve gergin bir şekilde beklemeye başladı. Yanına gittim ve "hoşgeldiniz; siparişiniz nedir?" dedim.   
  
  
"Merhaba, kız arkadaşımı bekliyorum. O geldiğinde kahvaltı yapacağız" dedi.   
  
  
_-yani düzmüş-_  
  
  
"Peki" dedim ve yanından uzaklaştım. Gerçekten hoşuma gitmişti...  
  
  
Uzun bir süre sonra hâlâ yalnız oturuyordu. Yanına gidip gitmemekde kararsızdım. Bir süre sonra ben başka bir masayı temizlerken bana seslendi.  
  
  
"Kahve... Kahve alabilir miyim? Sütlü."  
  
  
Siparişi aldım ve hazırlamak için tezgaha yöneldim. Bugünkü favori müşterim oydu. - _Düz olmasına rağmen_ \- Bu yakışıklı devi görmezden gelemezdim. Hergün favori müşterilerim olurdu -yakışıklı erkekler- onlarla yardımcılarım değil ben ilgilenirdim.   
  
  
Kahveyi hazırladıktan sonra yanına gittim. Gülümsedim ve kahveyi bıraktım. Biraz cesaretle   
  
  
"Sanırım arkadaşınız gecikti." dedim.   
  
  
Yüzünde garip, sıkıntılı bir ifade vardı.   
  
  
  
"Sanırım..." dedi.   
  
  
Onu yalnız bırakmaya karar verip işimin başına döndüm. Kapı açıldı ve kısa boylu, güzel değil ama sevimli sayılabilecek sarı saçlı bir kız girdi. Beklenen kız arkadaş sonunda gelmişti. Masadaki yakışıklı dev zoraki bir şekilde öpüştü onunla. Keyfinin kaçtığı her hareketinden belli oluyordu. 1 saatten fazla beklemişti. Kızmaya hakkı vardı.   
  
  
  
Biraz bekleyip yanlarına gidecek ve sipariş alacaktım. Şuan hararetli bir şekilde konuşuyorlardı. Sonra sesler biraz yükseldi. Ne dedikleri anlaşılmıyor ama tartıştıkları belli oluyordu.   
  
  
  
Tartışma hararetlenmiş karşılıklı bir atışma haline dönmüştü. Tezgahın altından mısır gevreklerini aldım ve yemeye başladım. Süt olmadan da çok lezzetliydi bunlar. Onlar tartışmaya devam ederken tenis maçı izler gibi bir deve, bir kıza bakıyordum. Bir taraftanda gayet duygusuz bir şekilde mısır gevreklerini yemeye devam ediyordum.   
  
  
  
Dev elini sıktı ve sertçe masaya vurdu. Ben zaten onları izliyordum ama şimdi tüm cafe'dekiler onlara ufak bakışlar atıyordu. Yakışıklı dev durumu farketti ve kıza daha çok eğilerek sessiz ama sert birşeyler söylemeye devam etti. Kız rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Taramalı tüfek gibi hiç susmuyor, elini kolunu sallaya sallaya konuşuyor, dikkatleri tekrar masaya çekiyordu.   
  
  
  
Dev kızarmaya başlamıştı - _sinirden_ \- kızın elini tuttu - _sıkıca_ \- canının acıdığını ben bile anlayabiliyordum. Yakışıklı devin eklemleri beyazlamıştı. Kızın sesi yükseldi. Bağıracak gibi oldu. Dev çocuk diğer elini kızın dudağına bastırdı sinirle ama sessizce "sus! sus!" diyordu.   
  
  
  
Sonunda kız elini kurtardı. "Bitti!" dedi hepimizin duyacağı şekilde. Çantasını aldı ve ufak kıçını bir sağa, bir sola sallaya sallaya çıktı gitti.   
  
  
  
Tenis maçını yakışıklı dev kaybetmişti. Ben kazanmıştım. Çünkü kızın kazanmasını dilemiştim. Gevrekleri de neredeyse bitirmiştim!  
  
  
  
Raftan dondurma kâsesi aldım ve içine birkaç top dondurma koydum. Elime aldım ve yıkık dökük hala masada oturan yakışıklı devin önüne bıraktım.   
- _soğuk dondurma iyi gelirdi_.. _-  
_  
  
  
Güzel başını kaldırdı ve sorgulu gözlerle bana baktı.   
  
  
"Bu benim size ikramım. Lütfen kabul edin ve üzülmeyin" dedim.   
  
  
  
Normal şartlarda kimseyi bu kadar umursamazdım ama devin bu hâli içimi garip yapmıştı.   
  
  
Şaşkınlıkla "çok teşekkür ederim" dedi. Yüzünde güzel bir gülümseme oluştu ve içimi ısıttı. Yerime geçip diğerlerine yardım ettim. Gözlerim o masadaydı. Dondurmasını yerken o da bana ara ara bakıyordu. O gün onun dışında kimsenin siparişini almadım. Sadece diğerlerine yardım ettim. Artık kalkmak ister gibi kıpırdandığında ve bana bakışlar attığında yanına gittim:  
  
  
"Birşey mi istemiştiniz?"  
  
  
"Evet. Hesabı istiyorum"  
  
  
Arkamı döndüm ve çocuklardan birine bir bakış attım. Mesaj alınmıştı. O kızın oturduğu sandalyenin tam arkasında, sandalyeye tamamen yapışmış ve ellerimle tutarak hesabın gelmesini bekledim. Yardımcım hesap kutusunu getirdi ve bana verdi. Bende nazikçe onun önüne bıraktım. Kutuyu bana doğru uzattığında teşekkür ettim. Kalktı ve gitmeden önce:  
  
  
"Sanırım bu dondurmalar ve kahve için buraya daha sık geleceğim" dedi.   
  
  
Memnuniyetle gülümsedim. O da gülümsüyordu. Ve gidişini izledim.   
  
  
  
**3 GÜN SONRA**  
  
  
Arkamı döndüğümde Cafe'den içeriye giren yakışıklı devimle göz göze geldim. Gülümsedi ve   
  
  
"Merhaba" dedi.   
  
  
"Hoşgeldiniz" dedim.   
  
  
Ben de aynı içtenlikle gülümsemek isterdim ama yanındaki kız tüm içtenliğimi almıştı. Geçen gün devi terk eden kız değildi. Bu yeniydi. Diğerinden daha güzel. Kahverengi uzun saçlı, kısa ve cesur! tanrım o eteğin boyu, o dekoltenin hali ney öyle! Bu dev, kıskanma duygusuna sahip değil miydi?!  
  
  
Yine o masaya ben mi hizmet etmeliydim? Hiç keyfim kalmamıştı.   
  
  
"Kai, siparişi alır mısın?"  
  
  
"Hemen gidiyorum!"  
  
  
Herşeye rağmen dev farkında mıydı onun siparişini almadığımın? hayır kesinlikle değildi. Çünkü şuan tek eliyle o sürtüğün bacaklarına dokunup, beline doladığı eliylede kalçalarını okşuyordu. Bu gece yatakda bitecek gibiydi!  
  
  
  
Kapıdan giren uzun boylu sarı saçlı bir çocuk dikkatimi çekti. Yakışıklı olmamasına rağmen bugün ona hizmet edecektim. Bu durum tabiiki devin umurunda olmadı. Farketmedi bile. Yanında kız arkadaşı varken neyin tribini atıyordum? Bilmiyorum ama sinirliydim. Okadar görmezden geldim ki gittiklerini bile farketmemiştim.   
  
  
**O GECE:**  
  
  
"Şşşt! Chanyeol uslu dur! Birisi görecek!  
  
  
"Okadar güzelsin ki... - _öpücük.._.- odamıza çıkana kadar bekleyemiyorummm..."  
  
  
 **CHANYEOL ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Uzun zaman olmamıştı ama şuan çok fena azmıştım. Onu istiyordum. Gerçi adı neydi? Hatırlamıyorum? Önemli mi? Asla!  
  
  
  
Otel odasına onu kucağımda bir prenses gibi taşıdım. Dudakları şimdiden kızarmış ve biraz şişmişti. Onu yatağa attım ve tekrar dudaklarını sömürmeye devam ettim. Ellerim vücudunda dolaşıyordu. Düğmelerini açarken beyaz göğüslere başımı gömdüm. Sadece dudaklarımı değil, başımı... Yumuşacık... Ama! Küçükler! Lanet olsun destekli sütyen!!!  
  
  
  
Tamamen çıplak kaldığımızda dudaklarından başlayarak tekrar öptüm onu. Boynu ve göğüsler... küçük göğüsler! dilimi uçlarında gezdirdim, emdim... her dokunuşumda küçük göğüs uçları daha büyük ve sert tepecikler haline geliyordu.   
  
  
  
Kırmızı izler bırakarak göbeğine indim. Göbek deliğindeki piercing'in etrafında dilimi gezdirdim. Bu güzeldi. Onun bukadar çılgın biri olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Daha aşağıya indim kasıklarına ve... şimdiden bukadar ıslanmış olması beni mutlu etmişti. Ellerimi üzerinde gezdirdim. Dudakları   
-açıklamama gerek yok sanırım?- araladım ve dilimle kilitorisi aramaya başladım. Altımda kıvranan ve yay gibi gerilen vücuttan doğru yerde olduğumu anladım.   
  
  
  
Elleri saçlarımı çekiştiriyordu ve yaklaştıkça beni bacaklarıyla sıkıştırıyordu. Hassaslığı artmıştı ve dil darbelerim artık onu titretiyordu. Orayı yalarken tek parmağımı içine itekledim ve büyük bir inleme bıraktı. İçindeki parmağımı sıktığında -evet oradaki kaslarla bu mümkün- daha fazlasını istediğini anladım. İkinci parmağımı içine soktuğumda ve o noktayı emmeye başladığımda sadece derin nefes alışlarını ve titrediğini hissettim. Sonrası zevk dolu bir inleme oldu. Orgazmını sonuna kadar yaşamıştı. Tekrar boynuna yöneldim ve o kendini toparlayana kadar oraya minik öpücükler kondurdum.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Elleri biraz sertliğini kaybetmiş penisime ulaştığında onunda beni uçurmak istediğini anlıyordum ama şuan istediğim tek şey o vajinaydı! Sertleşmemi sağlayana kadar bana dokunmasına izin verdim. Dudakları penisimi öpmeye ve ağzına almaya başladığında prezervatifi takmasına müsade ettim. Sonra bir hamleyle onu altıma aldım. Dudaklarına gömülerek bacaklarını araladım. Memnuniyetle bacaklarını iyice araladı ve beni içine aldı. Bu muhteşemdi...   
  
  
  
Önce onu orgazma ulaştırmak... Bu harika bir fikirdi gerçekten. Bu kayganlık, sıcaklık ve ıslaklık harika hissettiriyordu. Bacaklarını tutup daha yukarıya kaldırdım, hızla sonuna kadar itekledim ve boşaldım. Henüz nefesimi bile düzene sokmamamışken bir hamleyle beni altına aldı. Hafif sertliğini kaybetmiş penisimin üzerinde zıplıyordu 'kovboy kız' pozisyonu!!!! bu kız gerçekten tecrübeli ve harikaydı!  
  
  
  
İkinci kez boşaldıktan sonra göğsüme yattı ve birlikte güzel bir uykuya daldık...  
  
  
  
Sabah uyandığımda harika hissediyordum. Vajinalar ve göğüsler harika!!!  
Yanımdaki kovboy kızı çoktan duşa girmiş olmalıydı. Biraz bekledim ve duşa girdim. Orada değildi???  
Odaya geri döndüm. Giysileri, çantasıda yoktu???  
Hızla giysilerime uzandım ve cüzdanımı yerde buldum. Paralarım ve kartlarım yoktu!!!  
Koluma baktım! Saatimde gitmişti! bu odanın parasını ödeyecek kadar bile! -zaten az bir miktar değil- param yoktu. Şimdi sıçmıştım. Arabamın anahtarı! derin bir oh çektim o ve telefonum duruyordu. Bana acıyıp telefonumu bıraktığı için ona dua bile edebilirdim.   
  
  
  
Yatakta çıplak, pislik içinde ve beş parasız otururken buradan nasıl kurtulacağımı düşünüyordum. Telefonumu aldım ve güvenebileceğim tek kişiyi Sehun'u aradım. Telefonda bildiği tüm küfürleri etti. Tabiiki arkadaşını bırakmadı ve beni kurtarmayı kabul etti. O gelmeden hızla duş almaya girdim. Duştan çıktığımda kapı kırılmak istercesine çalınıyordu. Belimde havluyla kapıyı açtım ve Sehun'u hızla odaya aldım.   
  
  
  
Boynuna atıldım ve tüm ıslaklığım ve çıplaklığımla ona sarıldım!  
  
  
  
"Hey bekle buna gerek yok!"  
  
  
"Sen adamın dibisin dostum!"  
  
  
Yanağından öptüm onu. Kırılma noktası burası oldu. O erkeklerden hoşlanıyordu ve ben ona ne yapıyordum!  
  
  
"Şimdi beni bırakmazsan seni burada bırakır giderim! Ya da... Borcunu - _yatağı gösterdi_ \- burada ödetirim!"  
  
  
Yüzündeki ifadenin ciddiyetiyle tırstım ve hemen çekildim. Giysilerimi alıp banyoya girdiğimde dışarıdan güldüğünü duyabiliyordum. Benim arkadaşım bana kızardı, herşeyi söylerdi ama kıyamazdı!  
  
  
Birlikte asansöre bindiğimizde "Akşam buraya gerçekten güzel bir kadınla geldim. Sabah ise odadan bir erkekle çıkıyorum... tanrım! bu nasıl bir durumdur" diye söylendim.   
  
  
Resepsiyonda Sehun odanın parasını ödediğinde akşamki görevli değil bir başkası vardı ve garip bakışlar atarak faturayı çıkarttı. Otelden çıktığımızda Sehun'a bir hamle yaptım ve "uzak dur!" dedi. Uzak durdum...  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
1 HAFTA SONRA:  
  
BAEKHYUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Ne zaman geri gelecek diye beklerken bir anda kapıdan içeri girdi. Son geldiğinde ona pek bakamamıştım şuanda herzamanki gibi yakışıklıydı. Ama... yanında gene bir kız vardı.   
  
  
Bu dev sadece düz değildi. Azgın dev bir düzdü! seks makinasıydı. Bukadar kısa sürede nasıl buluyordu bu kızları! Benimkide soru! Bu yüz ve vücutla zor değildi ama çok hızlı değil miydi???  
  
  
Masalardan birine oturdular ve Kai siparişi almaya gitti. Bu sefer yanındaki diğer iki kızdan daha uzun, kızıl saçlı ve ona göre bir parça daha olgun duruyordu. Kendinden büyük kadınları avlamasına gerek yoktu. Eminim ağa düşen yakışıklı dev olmuştu...  
  
  
Masada gülüşmeler, öpüşmeler ve gizli dokunuşlar biraz dikkatle bakınca görülmeyecek gibi değildi.   
  
  
Bir süre sonra bir kız sürüsü cafe'ye akın etti. O andan itibaren devin ilgisi o masaya yöneldi. Yanındaki kadına çaktırmadan o masadan bir kızla işaretleşiyordu. Yuh!!!  
  
  
Kız masadan kalktı. Üzerinde kısa bir kot şort, pembe body, pembe spor ayakkabılar vardı ve saçlarını at kuyruğu yapmıştı. Güzeldi, sevimliydi. Masadaki olgun kadından çok daha fazla gideri vardı. Kız deve bakış atarak wc'ye gitti. Yakışıklı devim de kadına bir öpücük vererek masadan kalktı. O da wc'ye gidiyordu. 10 dakika geçtiğinde kadın masada kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı. WC'nin önüne gittiğimde kız devin kucağındaydı ve birbirlerinin ağızlarını yiyorlardı!  
  
  
  
"Oha!" dedim "Ohaaa!!!"   
  
  
  
Bana döndüler ve kız devin kucağından indi. Bana yaklaştı cebimden kalemimi aldı. Devin elini tuttu ve numarasını yazdı!!!  
Kalemi tekrar cebime koydu ve yanağıma bir makas attı!!!  
  
  
Dev utançla ensesini kaşıdı.   
  
  
"Bizim aramızda bir sırrımız olsun mu" dedi?  
  
  
"Hı?"   
  
  
"Aramızda??? diyorum..."  
  
  
-Aramızda ilişki olsun mu diyordu?! Allah aşkına ne diyordu bu? tüm aklımı elimden aldı. Bana doğru yaklaştı nefesini hissediyordum. Şimdi benide mi öpecekti??? Bakışlarımı yere sabitledim olası bir öpücüğü bekler gibiydim-  
  
  
"Az önce gördüklerin" dedi.  
  
  
"Bunu görmemiş gibi yapabilir misin?"  
  
  
- _Tabii ya pislik!-_  
  
  
"Umurumda değil" dedim ve çıktım oradan.   
  
  
Biraz sonra oda masaya geri döndü. Kızı kesmeye devam ediyordu ve okadar salaktı ki elindeki numarayı unutmuştu. Kız masada ona dönüp elini telefon şekline sokup ona baktığında, yanındaki kadın ne olduğunu anlamakta zorlanmadı. Mısır gevreklerim nerede? yeni bir maç başlamak üzereydi ve gevreksiz gitmezdi.   
  
  
Ben kâseye bile ulaşamadan bir şey oldu.   
  
  
Kadın ayağa kalktı. Önündeki buzlu portakal suyunu devin kafasından aşağıya döktü. Çantasını aldı ve "Azgın piç!" dedi. Kızın yanından geçerken onada pis bir bakış attı ve "sürtük" dedi.   
  
  
  
Cafe'de aniden dedikodular kaynamaya başladı. Kai bir peçeteyle deve koştu. Çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı. Cebinden tutarından daha fazla miktarda para çıkarttı; masaya bıraktı ve çıktı. Kız sürüsüde hemen peşinden ayrıldı.   
  
  
Güvenlik kameralarının bu anın tamamını çekmiş olmasını umut ederek işimin başına döndüm. Artık sıkılmadan izleyeceğim bir komedi filmim vardı... Azgın dev maçı üçüncü kez kaybetmişti.   
  
  
  
_ikinci hırsız kızla ne olduğunu tabiiki bilmiyordu ama onu tekrar yanında görmeyince onunda bittiğini anlıyordu..._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bu oyun bir kaç ay devam etti. Dev çocuk her hafta başka kızlarla geliyordu. Artık daha temkinli davrandığından en azından Cafe'de bir olay çıkmıyordu. Ama hiç bir kızı ikinci kez yanında görmüyordu. Neden bu Cafe'ye geldiğini bile anlamamıştı. Bildiği tek şey o sapına kadar düzdü!  
(nasıl bir laftır ben de anlam veremedim kendime :P)  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **GÜNÜMÜZ  
  
  
1- ALIŞVERİŞTE BİR GÜN:**  
  
  
"Chan, sence bu gömlek mi, yoksa bu t-shirt mü?"  
  
  
"Heyy burada mısın?"  
  
  
"Ah! buradayım tabiiki. İkisinide deneyelim ama tam şuradaki jartiyerli takım... tamamen mükemmel!!!"  
  
  
Baek şaşkın gözlerle arkasına döndü ve karşı dükkanın vitrinindeki mankene baktı. Sonra Chan'e tüm nefretiyle döndü. Sesli düşündüğünün farkında bile değildi!!!  
  
  
"Park Chan Yeol!!! belki o takımı sana almalıyız!!!"   
  
  
Baek Chan'in karnına dirseğini vururken söyledi ve sevgilisini iki büklüm orada bırakıp orayı terketti.   
  
  
***  
  
 **2- CAFE'DE BİR GÜN**  
  
  
"Chan bugün bana yardım etmeyi kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler."  
  
  
Baek aşkla sevgilisinin dudaklarına uzandı ve bir öpücük bıraktı. O gün Cafe'de bir doğum günü vardı ve Baek'in yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Hafta sonu olduğu için Chan ona yardım etmek istedi. Sevgilisi yanında olamayacaksa, o onun yanında olurdu.   
  
  
Üzerinde kalpler, çiçekler, böcekler olan önlükler zaten sevimliydi. Ama Chan'e herkesten daha kısa gelen önlük daha sevimli ve komikti.   
  
  
Chan doğum günü grubuna tabak, bardak vs yetiştiriyor, gelen siparişleri alıyordu. Kızların gözü ondaydı ama Baek sevgilisine güvenmek istiyordu. Onun gözünün önünde kızların kendisine asılmasına müsade etmezdi değil mi?  
  
  
Şirin dev kızların masasına gittiğinde siparişleri almaya başladı. Kızlardan teki başındaki doğum günü şapkasını çıkarttı ve Chan'in başına taktı. Baek bir köşede herşeyi izliyordu. Sevgilisi bu duruma itiraz etmek yerine memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Kızlar menüden bir meyve kokteylini soruyorlardı şimdi. Menüde zaten içeriği yazıyordu ama kızlar resmen yavşıyordu! ve bu sevgilisinin hoşuna gidiyordu. Baek onlara doğru yürürken zavallı! Chan onu göremiyordu.   
  
  
Kızlar:  
  
  
"Bu güzel gibi, acaba çok mu tatlı yoksa ekşi mi?"  
  
  
- _Nasıl bir saçmalıktır bu? içinde çilek ve kavun olan bir şey ekşi olabilir mi?_ -  
  
  
Ve sabır telini koparan ilk cevap:  
  
  
"Sizin kadar tatlı olduğunu garanti edebilirim."  
  
  
- _pislik Chanyeol_ -  
  
  
Masadan çığlık sesleri yükseldi  
  
  
"Sen tadını sevdiysen, bizde içeriz!" -hep bir ağızdan-  
  
  
"Hayır ben hiç içmedim"  
  
  
Kızların yüzü düştüğünde durumu toparlamaya çalıştı.  
  
  
Ve ikinci cevap:  
  
  
"Eğer içseydim o kadar tatlı bir şey tüm dişlerimi çürütürdü!"  
  
  
Kızlardan daha büyük çığlık sesleri, hayran bakışları, alkışlar topluyordu Chan.   
  
  
Baek çıldırmış bir şekilde sevgilisinin arkasından sarıldı ve "Sevgilim sana mutfakta ihtiyacım var" dedi.   
  
Tüm kızlar hayal kırıklığı içindeydi. Bazılarının gözleri bile dolmuştu. Sevgilisinin parmaklarını kıracak gibi sıkarken kızlara gülümsedi ve:  
  
  
"Peçeteler orada -masayı işaret etti- salyalarınızı silin!"  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
3- SİNEMADA:**  
  
  
En arkada sevgili koltuklarında Baek aşık olduğu adama sarılmış film izliyordu. Onunla sinemaya gelmeyi seviyordu. Chan olduğu sürece onunla olan herşeyi seviyordu. Bir an gözleri yan koltuğa takıldı. Yan taraftaki kız koltuğun kolundan sevgilisine dokunuyordu. Sevgiliside arada kıza gülümsüyordu! Baek için bardak çoktan taşmıştı. Koltuktan kalktı ve sevgilisinin konuşmasına izin vermeden elindeki mısır kovasını sevgilisinin başına geçirdi. Diğer elindeki milk Shake'ide kızın başından aşağıya döktü ve salonu terketti. Orada kalsa yapabileceklerinin gerçekten sınırı yoktu!!!!  
  
  
  
 **4- TATİLDE:**  
  
  
Baek ve Chan sonunda bir kaç günlükte olsa tatile çıkabilmişti. Deniz, kum, güneş ve Chan... burası cennet gibiydi.   
  
  
O kara güne kadar...  
  
  
Baek plajda birşeyler içmek için Cafe'ye gitti. Gercekten boğazı kurumuştu. Sevgilisinede içecek getirecekti. Chan'in yanından ayrıldıktan sonra yan şezlongta güneşlenen kız Chan'e güneş kremini gösterdi ve "Sırtıma sürebilir misiniz?" dedi.   
  
  
"Chan etrafa bakındı. Sevgilisi yoktu ve sürebilirdi. Ama o gelmeden bitirmeliydi. Hızla kremi aldı ve sürmeye başladı.   
  
  
Baek henüz yolun yarısına bile gelmemişti ki cüzdanını unuttuğunu farketti. Kendine saya saya geri dönüyordu. Bu sıcakta tekrar oraya gidecek olması işkence gibiydi.   
  
  
Şimdi Chan'i görebiliyordu! bir kızın sırtına krem sürerken. Kız bikinisinin üstünün kopçasını açtı Chan kremi sürerken yan taraflarından kızın göğüslerine dokunuyordu!   
  
  
Baek Chan'in dibine gelmişti ama onu görmüyordu!  
  
Boynuna sarıldı, yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve:  
  
  
"Sevgilim çok fena azdım, -kendini ona yasladı- odamıza çıkalım mı?"  
  
  
Chan felaketi görüyor ve korkuyordu gene batırmıştı ve kötü olacaktı.   
  
  
  
Kız hayal kırıklığıyla havlusunu üstüne sardı ve iğrenme, öğürme sesleri çıkarttı. Orayı terk etti. Chan şeytanla başbaşa kalmıştı...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chan ilk olayda bir hafta, ikinci olayda on gün, üçüncü olayda iki hafta ve son olayda 2 gün elini becermek zorunda kalmıştı...  
  
  
- _son olayda tatilde oldukları için Baek tekrar riske atamadı ve cezanın kalanını eve sakladı_... _-_  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **7\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
İçinden çıktım. Beyaz meniyle birlikte birazda kan geliyordu. Uzandım ve sadece kelepçelerini çözdüm. Kolları okadar uyuşmuştu ki serbest kaldığında bile indiremiyordu. Yüzü acıyla kasılıyordu. Kolarına bağlı bacaklarını çözmesi belki biraz vakit alacaktı ama bunu yapabilirdi. Birşey söylemeden yataktan kalktım. Yerdeki örtüyü belime sarıp uçlarını ellerimle çeneme kadar çektim. Garip hissediyordum. Odadan çıktım ve onu orada tek başına bıraktım...  
  
  
  
 **8\. BÖLÜM**  
  
  
Koridorda bana yaşattığı tüm bu gurur ve onur kırıcı şeyler gözümün önünden geçti. Hatırlayamadığım daha çok şey olmuştu. Ya şimdi gidecektim, ya da kalacaktım. İkiye bölündüm...  
  
  
Chanyeol'e, terkedemeyecek kadar çok aşıktım;  
  
  
Onu öldürecek kadar kıskançtım;  
  
  
Asla paylaşmayacak kadar hastalıklı;  
  
  
Onsuz kalamayacak kadar da ona muhtaçtım...  
  
  
***  
  
YAZAR KONUŞUYOR :)  
  
Biraz uzun, belki sıkıcı bir bölümdü bilmiyorum. Baek ve Chan'in durumunu biraz açıklamak istedim. Chan çok mu çapkın ne? (: Okuyan herkese teşekkürler! Umarım sevmişsinizdir.   
  
Ningyoo


	10. Bölüm - 9

**6\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
Luhan'ın yarı sert penisini göstererek "tam bir erkek olmuşsun" dedi.   
  
  
Elindeki kırbacı kasıklarına doğru salladı ve Luhan'ın beyninde şimşekler çaktı.   
  
  
"Hangi odaya gidelim Luhan? sen seç?"  
  
  
"...."  
  
Cevap gelmeyince tekrar konuştu.   
  
  
"Fantezi odasına ne dersin?!!!"  
  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 9  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo   
  
  
10 SENE ÖNCE:**  
  
  
Luhan ve diğerleri bu odaya ilk kez giriyorlardı. Dışarıdaki konuşmada psikopat hoca onları 6'lı gruplar halinde odaya alacağını söylemişti.   
  
  
Luhan ve diğerleri şaşkınlıkla etraflarına baktılar. Bunlar kimdi ve biraz sonra ne olacaktı???  
  
  
"Hepiniz artık 15 yaşında sağlıklı genç erkeklersiniz. Bizim işimiz size hayatı öğretmek! Bugün hepiniz bir erkek olacaksınız!"  
  
  
"Sadece 1 dakika! 1 dakika için bu odadan çıkıyorum. Kendinize en yakın hissettiğiniz kişiyle eşleşin! Geri geldiğimde eşleşmeyen birisini görürsem..."  
  
  
Cümlesini tamamlamadan odadan çıktı. Tamamlamasına gerek yoktu.   
  
  
Odadaki 12 çocuk kapıya vurulan sopayla sıçradı.   
  
  
"Arkanızı dönün ve seçin! süre başladı!"  
  
  
Diğer altı çocuk yüzlerini döndüğünde hepsi şoka girdi. Diğer sınıftaki arkadaşlarıydı bunlar. Hepsinin arkadaşı. Şimdi ne olacaktı. Neden eşleşeceklerdi?!   
  
  
Her ne olacaksa tanıdık yüzler görmekten memnunlardı. Baekhyun koşarak yanına geldi.   
  
  
"Luhan! Eşleşelim mi?"  
  
  
Luhan başını salladı. "Tamam"  
  
  
Bir dakikanın sonunda 12 çocuk eşleşmiş ikişer ikişer duruyorlardı. 12 kişi için çok büyük bir odaydı burası. Belkide eskiden yatakhaneydi. Etraftaki ranzalardan başka bir anlam çıkartamıyordu.   
  
  
Hocaları memnun gözlerle ve hiçbirinin anlayamadığı garip ifadelerle onlara baktı.   
  
  
"Güzel!"  
  
  
Şimdi istediğiniz yere geçin ve iki ders önce öğrendiklerinizi uygulayın!  
  
  
  
 **2 DERS ÖNCE:  
**  
"İnsanlar nasıl çoğalırlar...?  
  
***  
  
Kadınlar ve erkekler farklı cinsel organlara sahiptirler.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Penis... vajina... regl...   
  
orgazm... prostat... eşcinsellik...   
  
  
***  
  
Seks... ön sevişme... meni... prezervatif... aids...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tüm öğrenciler konferans salonunda bu dersi dinliyordu. Bir çoğu çoktan kıpkırmızı olmuştu.   
  
  
Ve ilk defa porno izlemişlerdi. Hep birlikte!!!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Çocuklar anlamsız ve şaşkın bakışlar atıyordu öğretmenlerine.   
  
  
Luhan: "bunu birbirimize yapmamalıyız" diye fısıldadı Baek'e. Oda başıyla onaylıyordu.   
  
  
Hocaları:  
  
  
"Şimdi videoyu düşünün. Neler olmuştu. Düşünün ve biran önce başlayın! yoksa içinizden birisi vazgeçerse, çiftlerden birisi bırakırsa... uygulamaya benimle devam edecek!"  
  
  
Bu düşünce bile çocukları ürküttü. Bazıları birbirlerini öpmeye bile başlamışlardı.   
  
  
Hocaları odadan çıktı... 12 çocuk, 6 çift... erkek olmak için başbaşa! kalmıştı...  
  
  
Luhan için o adam sadece korku değil iğrençlikti. Onun Baek'e dokunmasına asla izin vermezdi. İki çocuk birbirlerine yaklaşırken aynı düşünceler içindeydi. Baek de Luhan'ı o adama asla vermezdi.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Luhan ve Baek 15 yaşında ilk öpücüklerini birbirlerine verdiler...  
  
  
İlk kez birbirlerine dokundular...  
  
  
Heyecanı ve kalp çarpıntısını birlikte yaşadılar...  
  
  
İkiside nazikti. Titreyen eller karşılıklı birbirlerini soyuyordu. Bedenler tamamen çıplak kaldığında utançla yüzler yere inmişti. Gözlerinin içine bakamıyor, bedenlerini inceliyorlardı.  
  
  
Luhan Baek'in yüzünde elini gezdirdiğinde o, muhteşem yüzünü kaldırıp gözlerine bakabildi. İkiside ilk defa bu kadar derin bakıyordu. Şuan gerçekten büyüyorlardı.   
  
  
"Baek... Sen... Okadar güzelsinki ben bunu ilk kez seninle yapacağım için mutluyum..."  
  
  
Eli hâlâ onun güzel yüzünde geziyordu.   
  
  
Baek biraz utandı. Ürkekçe elini oda Luhan'ın yüzüne uzattı.   
  
  
"Ben de Lu... Ben de... En güzel ve nazik erkek şuan karşımda ve benim 'ilk' olan 'herşeyim' onun olacak..."  
  
  
İki beden gülümseyerek birbirine yaklaştı. Artık tenleri değiyordu ve birbirine değen heryer yanıyordu. Penisler temas ettiğinde ikiside irkildi. Ağızlarından belli belirsiz iniltiler çıktı. Baek kollarını Luhan'ın boynuna doladı ve masum bir öpücük verdi. Geri çekildiğinde ikiside etkilenmişti.   
  
  
İkinci hamleyi Baek Luhan'dan bekliyordu. Luhan Baek'in saçlarının arasında gezdirdi parmaklarını. Yumuşacık ipek gibi saçlar... boynunu okşadı, sonra göğüslerin etrafında parmaklarını gezdirdi. Elleriyle bu güzel vücudu keşfe çıkmıştı. Göbeğine, sonrada penise indi elleri... Baek'in gözleri açıldı. Bu his çok garipti. Hem acı veriyor gibiydi, hem utandırıyor, hem de tüm bedeni havalanmış gibi hissettiriyordu.   
  
  
Luhan videoda gördüklerini yapıyordu. Baek de böyle olduğunun farkındaydı ama hissederek kendisine dokunduğunu da anlayabiliyordu.   
  
  
Luhan çok az sertleşmiş penisi ellediğinde titredi. Baek'de nefesini kontrol edemiyor, ilk defa yaşadığı bu duyguyla nasıl başedeceğini bilemiyordu.   
  
  
Luhan'a yaklaştı ve o da elini penise götürdü. İyice yaklaştılar. Penisler sertleşmiş ve birbirine değiyordu. Penislerin etrafında ellerini kenetlendiler ve iki penisi birlikte çekmeye başladılar. İkisininde gözleri kapanmıştı.   
  
  
Luhan yaklaştı ve Baek'in dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Baek tam yanındaki yatağa uzanırken Luhan'ı kendisine çekti. Artık Lu üstte, o alttaydı. Lu mesajı almıştı. Baek altta olmak istiyordu.   
  
  
Luhan videodaki gibi -ama hissettiği şekilde- onu öpüyor okşuyordu. Bu iyi hissettiriyordu. Tüm dünya durmuş, sadece ikisi vardı. Şuan bu odada 12 kişi yoktu. Sadece ikisi vardı. Ve diğer 10 kişi içinde durum aynıydı.   
  
  
Luhan bunu yapabilecek miydi bilmiyordu. Önce hazırlık gerekliydi ve kayganlaştırıcı tam yanında duruyordu. Beceriksizce sürdü eline ve penisine. Onun canını yakmamalıydı, yakamazdı!  
  
  
Minik dudaklarıyla Baek'in penisini öperken parmaklarını deliğin etrafında gezdirdi. Kararsızdı... Korkuyordu... Baek Lu'nun saçlarını tutarken:  
  
  
"Yapabilirsin" dedi. Lu onay bekliyormuş gibi, gülümsedi ve ince parmağını içeriye yavaşça itti. Baek'in yüzünü görmeye çalıştı. Acımış mıydı? ama gülümsedi.  
  
  
"Devam et" dedi.   
  
  
Lu ikinci ve üçüncü parmağıda sokmuştu. Baek durmasını istese anında duracaktı ama istemedi. Artık hazırdı galiba içeri girmesi gerekiyordu.   
  
  
"Lu... hadi yap şunu..."  
  
  
Luhan Baek'in dudaklarına uzandı ve tutkuyla onu öpmeye başladı. Penisini oraya dayamış, içeri girmeye çalışıyordu ama olmuyordu! giremiyordu! Belki de Baek üstte olmalıydı!  
  
  
Baek ellerini Luhan'ın boynundan çekti. Kendi poposuna götürdü ve deliğinin açılmasını sağlamaya çalıştı. Bu yardımla Luhan oraya azda olsa girebilmişti. Yavaşça iki küçük beden birbirine yaklaştı. Yavaş yavaş... her yakınlıkta Baek Luhan'ı daha fazla içine alıyordu. Luhan Baek'i daha fazla hissediyordu. Acıyordu ama Baek sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Dışarıdaki odalarda işkence görmüştü. Buna alışamaması komiklik olurdu. Yinede gözleri yaşardı. Saklamak istedi ama yapamadı.   
  
  
Luhan korku içinde "çıkacağım" dedi "ya sana birşey olursa!!!"  
  
  
"Hayır" dedi "hayır... ilk seksim böyle bitemez..."  
  
  
Luhan'ı kendine çekti, bacaklarını daha yukarı kaldırdı. Luhan onu öperken acele etmeden yavaşça girdi içine. Ufak hareketlerle deliğin içini okşuyordu. Baek artık zevk alıyordu. Luhan onun penisini okşamaya başladı. Elinin üzerinde Baek'in eli vardı. Ve onun ağzından çıkan ufacık bir inleme Luhan'ın boşalmasını sağlamıştı. Çok kısa bir süre sonrada Baek gelmişti.   
  
  
Luhan yavaşça içinden çıktı onun yanına yattı ve fısıldadı:  
  
  
"Teşekkür ederim bana güvendiğin için"   
  
  
"Ben de teşekkür ederim nazik olduğun için"  
  
  
"Muhteşemdi Baek."  
  
  
"Evet muhteşemdi ve sende öyleydin Lu..."  
  
  
İki küçük beden birbirine sarıldı üzerlerine örtüyü çektiler ve etraftaki diğer sesleri umursamadan öpüşmeye devam ettiler.   
  
  
Artık aralarında arkadaşlıktan daha büyük bir bağ vardı.   
  
  
İlk olan tüm duyguları birlikte tatmışlardı. Bu okul masum oldukları herşeyi almıştı onlardan... Ama masum birşey de kazandırmıştı. Luhan Baek'i, Baek Luhan'ı bulmuştu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bir süre sonra psikopat hoca içeri girdi. Gördüğü manzara onu memnun etmişti. Gülümsedi ve:  
  
  
"Haftaya eşlerinizle tekrar derste olacaksınız! bu sefer pozisyonlar değişecek! Ders dışında oynaşmak yasak! cezası büyük! denemeyin bile! sizlere güzel kızlar temin edemeyeceğimiz için ders bu şekilde devam edecek. Şimdi altta olan eşlerinizi kırmızı odaya götürün!"  
  
  
-kırmızı oda: revir-  
  
  
 *****  
  
6.BÖLÜMDEN:  
**  
  
"Luhan iyi misin?"  
  
  
Luhan rüyasını hatırladı ve hızla yataktan kalktı. Kapıya yasladı çıplak bedenini. Kapının kilidini kilitlerken "iyiyim, odana git ve uyu" dedi.   
  
  
Sehun şaşkındı. Onun banyoya daldığı gibi o da bu odaya girebilirdi ama yapmamıştı. Luhan ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?  
  
  
Onun kapının önünden gittiğini duyan Luhan yan odanın kapanma sesiyle rahatladı. İki elini kapıya yasladı ve hızlı hızlı nefes alırken söylendi:  
  
  
"Sana asla güvenmemeliyim Sehun! asla!  
  
  
  
 **9\. BÖLÜM**  
  
  
Sehun odanın kapısına yaslandı. Luhan'ın sesini duyabiliyordu. Onu evine aldığı için pişman mı olmuştu? Belli belirsiz Sehun'un gözleri doldu. Başına gelenler bir gün için yeterince fazlaydı. Birde buna katlanamazdı.   
  
  
Banyoya gitti. Luhan'ın giysilerini çıkarttı. Akşamki kirli haline geri döndü.  
  
  
  
 **SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Giysilerimi değiştirdim. Luhan'a daha yakın olabileceğimi düşünüyordum ama yanılmıştım. Ben hiç duygusal bir insan olamamıştım. Şuan hayatımın istisna anlarından birisiydi. Gözlerim doluyordu ve terkedilmiş hissediyordum. Odadan çıktım sessizce. Bu evden hırsız gibi ayrılmayı düşünmemiştim.   
  
  
Merdivenlerden indim sessizce. Kapıya uzandığımda Luhan'ın sesi beni durdu.   
  
  
"Böyle gizli saklı nereye gidiyorsun."  
  
  
"Evime. "  
  
  
"Ölmek mi istiyorsun?!"  
  
  
"Zoraki misafir olmak istemiyorum."  
  
  
"Zoraki ?"  
  
  
"Söylediklerini duydum Luhan. Pişman oldun ve bana güvenmiyorsun. Ben de gidiyorum. Dahasına gerek yok."  
  
  
Kapı koluna uzandım. Kolu çevirdim ve kapıyı açtım.   
  
  
Başımın iki yanındaki cılız ama güçlü kollar kapıyı itekledi.   
  
  
"Git. Luhan.!"  
  
  
"Hayır!"  
  
"Arkamdan çekil. Gideceğim!"  
  
  
"Gidemezsin!"  
  
  
"Neden?.."  
  
  
"İzin vermiyorum!"  
  
  
Artık sinirlenmiştim. İlk günden beri şanssızlık benim peşimi bırakmamıştı. Hızla yüzümü ona döndüm. Kollarıyla beni kapıyla arasına hapsetmiş duruyordu hala. Ona döndüğümde asla göremem diyeceğim birşey oldu.   
  
  
  
Luhan ağlıyordu.   
  
  
  
Ben ona dönünce başını yere eğdi. Kolları hâlâ kapıdaydı. Başını eğince iki damla yaş süzüldü güzel gözlerinden.   
  
  
"Sadece eve gideceğim. Ağlamanı gerektirecek bir durum yok" dedim.   
  
  
Bugüne kadar duygusuz olan Luhandı. Ona acıyamazdım. Benim de kalbim kırılmıştı.   
  
  
Bir kaç adım benden uzaklaştı. Arkası dönük, kendi kendine mücadele içinde gibiydi. Bana döndü yaklaştı ve kapıya sertçe vurdu.   
  
  
Korkmuştum. Luhan'ın biraz kırık olduğunu biliyordum ama bu birazdan fazlaydı...  
  
  
Beni kolumdan tuttu ve hızla cam merdivenlere doğru itekledi. Beklemediğim hareketle kendimi merdivenlerin üzerinde buldum.   
  
  
Ne ara bu kadar güçlü olmuştu bu çocuk?!!  
  
  
Yanıma geldi. Merdivenin basamaklarına dizini koydu. Bir bacağı bacaklarımın arasındaydı. Bacağımın tekini, kendi bacaklarıyla hapsetmişti. Ellerini yanlarıma, merdivenlerin üzerine koydu. Basamaklar üzerinde bu yakınlaşmayla kendimi biraz daha geriye attım. Şimdi burada yatıyor gibiydim.   
  
  
Yüzüme doğru eğildi. Kırmızı gözleri delirmiş gibi gözlerime bakıyordu. Alnını alnıma yasladı. Burnu burnuma değiyordu ve onun nefesini içime çekiyordum.   
  
  
Yeniden gözleri dolduğunda  
  
  
"Gitme" dedi.   
  
Sadece   
  
" _ **Gitme...**_ "  
  
  
  
 *****  
**  
 **  
Yazar: Ningyoo**


	11. Bölüm - 10

**7\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
Arabalarına binmeden önce Sehun:  
  
  
"Olanlar için ben de üzgünüm. İyi bir başlangıç değildi ama bundan sonra daha iyi anlaşalım" dedi.  
  
  
Luhan gülümsedi ve  
  
  
"Deneyelim" dedi.  
  
  
- _Burnu büyük, ukala, kendini beğenmiş piç!_ -  
  
  
"İyi geceler!"  
  
  
"İyi geceleerr" -Bunu söyleyen Luhan tabiiki-  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 10  
**  
 **  
Yazar: Ningyoo**  
  
  
Ertesi günün sabahında Sehun rahatlamış bir şekilde uyandı. Akşam Chan'in özür dilemesi, Luhan ve Baekhyun'un arkadaş çıkması işleri kolaylaştırmıştı.  
  
  
Sehun hazırlandı ve evden çıktı. İşe giderken pastaneye uğrayıp, ukala iş arkadaşıyla yemek için birşeyler alacaktı ve dün yaşanan herşey unutulacaktı...  
  
  
Yüzlerce kurabiye... Sehun kurabiyelere bakarken terlediğini hissetti. Tezgahın arkasındaki sevimli kadın hangilerinden istediğini soruyordu. Ama... ama neden bu kadar çok çeşit vardı!!!  
  
  
Sehun çaresizlik içinde iki tane sade kurabiye işaret etti. Kadın somurttu ve:  
  
  
"Size en çok satılan ve beğenilen kurabiyelerden tavsiye ederim" dedi.  
  
  
Sehun kararı ona bıraktı. Onun için hepsi kurabiyeydi.  
  
  
Ofise ulaştığında saat gerçekten erkendi. Arabasını park etti ve otoparkta dün Luhan'ın bindiği arabayı gördü. Bu saatte işe mi gelmişti???  
  
  
Ofisin olduğu kata ulaştığında merdivenlerde oturan Luhan ile karşılaştı.  
  
  
  
 **SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Asansörden indiğimde Luhan merdivenlerde oturuyordu. Beni görünce yüzüne memnuniyet dolu bir gülümseme geldi. Şaşkınlıkla ona baktım ve "günaydın" dedim.  
  
  
Oda bana "günaydın" dedi ve kalkıp üzerini çırptı.  
  
  
"Biran burada saatlerce oturacağımı düşündüm. Sehun, seni gördüğüm için sevineceğim hiç aklıma gelmezdi!"  
  
  
Bu çocuk sabah bile bukadar gıcık olmayı nasıl başarıyordu. Sesimin sert çıkmasına dikkat ederek:  
  
  
"Neden sefil gibi burada oturuyorsun ve bu saatte şirkette ne işin var" dedim.  
  
  
Hala giysileriyle uğraşırken ve pantolonunu düzeltirken -tanrım! bunu gözümün önünde yapma! Gömleğini pantolonun içine sokup düzeltme!-  
  
  
"Dün Bilgi İşlemin görevlerini nutuk vererek anlatmıştın! O harika insanlar hâlâ kartımı tanımlamamış! Yani, içeri giremedim."  
  
  
"Güvenliğe neden söylemedin???"  
  
  
"Hı???"  
  
  
-Tahmin ettiğim gibi... Çok eğleniyorum seni ezdiğim zaman-  
  
  
Gülmeye başladım ve bana sinir olarak baktı  
  
  
"Gülme!"  
  
  
"Ama bu cidden komik"  
  
  
Hâlâ gülerken onunda gülmeye başladığını gördüm.  
  
  
Sabah güneş bir kez doğmuştu...  
  
  
Şuan benim günüme ikinci kez güneş doğuyordu...  
  
  
Ve bu...  
  
  
İlk defa oluyordu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Güvenlik görevlileri her kapıyı açabilir. Benzer bir durum olursa onlardan yardım isteyebilirsin."  
  
  
O gülümsemeyi gördükten sonra 'kuzu' olmuştum. Onunla dalga geçmeyi bıraktım.  
  
  
Masama oturdum ve pasta kutusunu açtım. İçine hiç bakmadan ona uzattım ve  
  
  
"Hadi kahve hazırlayıp bunları yiyelim" dedim.  
  
  
Kutuya ve bana baktı bir kaç kez. Gülümsüyordum. O da gülümsüyordu.  
  
  
Güneş yeniden doğuyordu...  
  
  
Kutuyu elimden aldı ve  
  
  
"Çiçeklerim nerede?" dedi.  
  
  
Şaşkınlıkla cevap veremedim. Onun cümlesini tekrarladım sadece:  
  
  
"Çiçeklerin. Nerede.???"  
  
  
Gülümsüyordu ve bu gülüş beni eritiyordu! -medyadan görebilirsiniz aşağıda linkleri var-  
  
  
Kutuyu bana çevirdi ve kurabileri gösterdi.  
  
  
Kalp ve mektup şeklinde üzerinde 'Love' , 'Be Mine' yazan kurabiyerlerdi bunlar! -kurabiyeler medyada-  
  
  
Rengim gittikçe kızarıyordu. Tercihi o kadına bırakırsan olacağı buydu. Bir erkekten nasıl bir kurabiye almak istiyorsa, bana da o kurabiyeleri vermişti!!!  
  
  
Gülümseyen meleğe açıklama yapmam gerekiyordu...  
  
  
Saçlarımı karıştırırken yüzüne bakamadım ve kızararak konuştum:  
  
  
"Ahh... Dükkanda çok fazla çeşit vardı. Ben karar veremedim ve kadın bana en çok sevilen ve beğenilenleri vereceğini söyledi. Sanırım hayallerindeki kurabiyeler bunlardı..."  
  
  
Luhan sesli gülmeye başladı. Elini uzattı ve kızaran yanağımı sıktı.  
  
  
"Teşekkürler Sehun. Bunlar çok güzel..."  
  
  
Yani hoşunamı gitmişti?  
  
  
Sevmiş miydi?  
  
  
Hâlâ gülümsediğine ve dalga geçmediğine göre sanırım beğenmişti... -saf Sehun:)-  
  
***  
  
  
 **7\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
İçinden çıktım. Beyaz meniyle birlikte birazda kan geliyordu. Uzandım ve sadece kelepçelerini çözdüm. Kolları okadar uyuşmuştu ki serbest kaldığında bile indiremiyordu. Yüzü acıyla kasılıyordu. Kolarına bağlı bacaklarını çözmesi belki biraz vakit alacaktı ama bunu yapabilirdi. Birşey söylemeden yataktan kalktım. Yerdeki örtüyü belime sarıp uçlarını ellerimle çeneme kadar çektim. Garip hissediyordum. Odadan çıktım ve onu orada tek başına bıraktım...  
  
  
  
 **8\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
Koridorda bana yaşattığı tüm bu gurur ve onur kırıcı şeyler gözümün önünden geçti. Hatırlayamadığım daha çok şey olmuştu. Ya şimdi gidecektim, ya da kalacaktım. İkiye bölündüm...  
  
  
Chanyeol'ü, terkedemeyecek kadar çok aşıktım;  
  
  
Onu öldürecek kadar kıskançtım;  
  
  
Asla paylaşmayacak kadar hastalıklı;  
  
  
Onsuz kalamayacak kadar da ona muhtaçtım...  
  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 10  
  
  
BAEKHYUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Örtünün uçlarını elimle iyice sıktım. Tırnaklarım avuçlarımı delmek üzereydi. Gitmek istiyordum, ama gidemiyordum. Gitmek ona değil, bana ceza olacaktı.  
  
  
Gözyaşlarım akmaya başladı tekrar.  
  
  
Pişman mı olmuştum?  
  
  
Pişmanlık benim sahip olabileceğim bir duygu değildi.  
  
  
Ona sadece hakettiğini vermiştim!  
  
  
Koridordan banyoya kadar yürüdüm. Banyoya girdim ve aynadaki yüzüme baktım. Gözlerimden akan yaşların, sonu gelmeyecek gibiydi.  
  
  
Örtüyü bıraktım. Çıplak vücudumdan kaydı ve yere düştü. Avuçlarım kan içindeydi. Tırnaklarımın izleri çok rahat seçiliyordu.  
  
  
Gözlerimde nefret, intikam görüyordum. Bu duygulardan uzaklaşabilmek, herşeyi unutabilmek için tüm yaşantısını değiştiren ben değil miydim?!!  
  
  
Bu lanet suratı tekrar görmemek için herşeyimden vazgeçmemiş miydim!!!  
  
  
Aynadan vücuduma baktım. Hiçbir ipucu vermiyordu. Az önce Chanyeol ile öldüresiye sevişen ben değilmişim gibiydi. Ne bir kızarıklık, ne bir diş izi...  
  
  
Ben Chan'in bende bıraktığı mühürleri seviyordum...  
  
  
Kanlı ellerim saçlarıma gitti. Chan'in aksine hiç bozulmamış saçlarıma! saçlarımı çektim, derimi soymak ister gibi. Aynaya baktım  
  
  
"Senden nefret ediyorum!" dedim. "Nefret!!"  
  
  
Avuçlarım saçlarla dolmuştu... Açtım ve yere düşmelerini izledim...  
  
  
Sağ elimi sol koluma, sol elimi sağ göğsüme getirdim ve tüm gücümle tırnaklarımı geçirip, boydan boya yaraladım.  
  
  
Kanıyordu ve bu beni rahatlatıyordu...  
  
  
Okadar çaba boşuna mıydı? Chanyeol ile başladığım hayat şimdi sona mı gelmişti?  
  
  
İzin veremezdim!  
  
  
Örtüye tekrar dokunmadım. Çıplaklığım umurumda değildi. Banyodan çıktım ve tekrar odaya gittim. Chan kollarından birini çözebilmiş, diğeri için uğraşıyordu. Beni görünce kalkmak için hamle yaptı.  
  
  
"Lütfen gitme! Bırakma beni!" diyordu.  
  
  
Arkamı döndüm. Tekrar kapıya yöneldim. Arkamdan gelen sesle tekrar Chan'e döndüm. Bu kocaman bir devdi; ama aptaldı!  
  
  
Tek koluyla bacağı hala bağlıyken yataktan kalkmaya çalışmış yere düşmüştü.  
  
  
Gözyaşlarım tekrar akmaya başladı. Yere yanına oturdum ve onu lanet gravattan kurtardım.  
  
  
Acısı, hatta hâlâ penisinde duran yüzük umurunda değildi. Bana sarıldı. Ağlıyor muydu?  
  
  
"Özür dilerim sevgilim. Gitme... Yalvarırım..."  
  
  
Chan herşeyi yapıp sonunda da sürekli böyle özür diliyordu. Ben başlarda bu özürleri kabul etsemde artık katlanamıyordum! Zayıf olan ruhum bunu kabul etmiyordu. Yeniden aynı hata yapılacaksa özür dilemenin ne anlamı vardı?!  
  
  
Saçlarımı ve boynumu öptü. Ondan biraz uzaklaştım. Ellerimi tuttu dehşetle, koluma ve göğsüme baktı, yeni farketmişti.  
  
  
"Tanrım! Ellerin...! ellerine ve vücuduna ne yaptın!!!  
  
  
Gözleri, saçlarımda, ellerimde ve vücudumdaki tırnak yaralarından akan kanlardaydı.  
  
  
"Hiç" dedim saklamaya çalışarak.  
  
  
Bana tekrar sarıldığında uzandım ve yüzüğü çıkarttım. Şimdi yanından ayrılmazsam onun büyüsüyle kaybolup gidecektim. Kollarından kurtuldum. Kanlı elimle yüzünü okşadım. Elimi tuttu ve içlerini öptü. Yeniden yakaladı beni ve daha sıkı sarıldı. Bir eli saçlarımı, diğer eli sırtımı okşuyordu. Saçlarıma ve kulağıma bıraktığı onlarca öpücük arasında fısıldadı:  
  
  
"Kendine zarar vermene katlanamam... Hemde benim hatalarım yüzünden... Bana istediğini yap... Ama kendine bir daha asla dokunma..."  
  
  
Ağlıyordu ve bu benim için herşeyi zorlaştırıyordu.  
  
  
"Birkaç gün" dedim. Birkaç gün yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var."  
  
  
"Tamam" dedi. "Ben giderim.  
  
  
"Hayır ben gidiyorum" dedim.  
  
  
İtiraz etmedi. Ona göre daha çok kalacak yere sahiptim.  
  
  
Uzandı ve dudaklarıma masum bir öpücük kondurdu. Sadece dudağını benim dudağıma bastırmıştı.  
  
  
"Seni çok seviyorum Baekkie. çabuk dön. Burada seni bekleyeceğim ve geldiğin zaman vücudunu kontrol edeceğim. Yeni bir yaraya yemin ediyorum katlanamam" dedi.  
  
  
Başımı salladım sadece. İyi olacak ve geri gelecektim. Yani... sanırım... Şimdi gitmezsem, tekrar kendimi kaybettiğimde 'duramayabilirdim'...  
  
  
***  
  
  
T-shirt'ümden gözüken kolumdaki kanlı tırnak izleri, beyaz t-shirt'ümde kırmızılıklar oluşturmuş göğsümdeki izler ve kanlı yolunmuş saçlarım...  
  
  
Hiçbirisi ve hiçbir bakış umurumda değildi. Sadece yürüyordum. Şuan dünyada sadece ben vardım.  
  
  
Telefonumu çıkarttım ve Luhan'a mesaj yazdım.  
  
  
"Sana gelebilir miyim?"  
  
  
Onu telaşlandırmak istemesemde başaramıyordum. Ben mesaj yazmayı sevmem. Bir gariplik olduğunu anlamıştır. O benim Luhan'ım anlamaması imkansızdı...  
  
  
Anında gelen cevapla hâlâ onun için değerli olduğumu bilmek iyi hissettirdi.  
  
  
"Seni almamı ister misin? Neredesin?"  
  
  
Peşinden bir mesaj daha geldi bu sefer detaylı bir adres ve nasıl gideceğim yazıyordu. Konuşamayacak durumda olduğumu anlamış ve her ihtimali yazmıştı. Luhan...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Adrese gittiğimde Luhan aşağı-yukarı telaşla yürüyor ve sigara içiyordu.  
  
  
Beni bukadar çok mu merak etmiştin Luhan?.. Evinde bekleyemeyecek ve herşeye rağmen beni arayamayacak kadar çok...  
  
  
Luhan sigara içmezdi. Çok çok istisna durumlarda sadece...  
  
  
Sanırım şu an Kore'ye gelir gelmez ona sadece kötü şeyler yaşatıyordum.  
  
  
Beni görünce elindeki sigarayı fırlattı ve bana doğru koştu. Normalde de dolu dolu bakan gözleri şimdi gerçekten dolmuştu.  
  
  
Sarıldı... Sımsıkı... Eli dağınık saçlarımı okşuyordu.  
  
  
"Sana bunu yapanı söyle!!! Yemin ederim onu mahvedeceğim!!!"  
  
  
Elleriyle kollarımı tuttu ve beni kendinden biraz uzaklaştırdı.  
  
  
Hafif hafif beni sarsarken "Söyle Baek! Söyle!" diyordu.  
  
  
Başımı iki yana sallarken gözlerimi kapattım ve tam orada bekleyen yaşların artık akmasına izin verdim.  
  
  
Ona yaklaştım ve sarıldım. Kanlı ellerim ve kolum onun belinde kenetlendi.  
  
  
Ağlarken konuşmaya çalıştım. Üzerindeki t-shirt'üne asıldım ve:  
  
  
"Ben yaptım!!! Hepsini... Ben..." diyebildim. Sesim daha fazla çıkmıyordu ve titriyordum...  
  
  
Birşey söylemedi. Sadece:  
  
  
"Sen daha fazla yürümemelisin" dedi.  
  
  
Beni kucağına aldı ve eve doğru taşıdı. İtiraz edecek durumda değildim. Sadece daha fazla sokuldum ona ve ağlamaya devam ettim.  
  
  
Güçlükle eve girdiğinde beni yukarı çıkarttı. Onun odası olduğunu düşündüğüm odada nazikçe yatağa bıraktı. Eğildi yere oturdu ve ayakkabılarımı çıkarttı. Bacaklarıma sarıldı gözlerini kapattı ve:  
  
  
"Ne olursa olsun... Bunu bir daha asla yapma" dedi.  
  
  
Uzandım ve sarıldım önümde perişan olmuş bedene... Ona doğru eğildim ve alnına dudaklarımı yapıştırdım. Ben alnını öperken oda çenemi öpüyordu ve bu her durumda gülümsememi sağlıyordu...  
  
  
Çenemden ayrıldı. Gözlerime baktı. Elleri yanaklarımı tutuyor ve gözyaşlarımın oluşturduğu yolları siliyordu. Anlamıştım ne yapmak istediğini... Hatırlamıştım tanıdık olan bu sahneyi... Gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarıma yaklaştı...  
  
  
***  
  
Yazar Konuşuyor :)  
  
  
Bu bölümü yazmaya başlayınca duramadım. Evde, işte, tuvalette heryerde yazdım. Umarım sonuç güzel olmuştur. İlk defa medya eklemeye çalıştım. Bir telefonda, bir bilgisayarda yazdığım için umarım sıkıntı olmaz ve medyalar gözükür. Sorun olursa akşam tekrar eklemeye çalışacağım. Sorun olma ihtimaline karşı Luhan ve kurabiyeler burada:  
  
  
http://hizliresim.com/dj38RV  
  
  
http://hizliresim.com/597LBj  
  
  
Okuyan herkese çok teşeklürler :)  
  
  
Ningyoo :)


	12. Bölüm - 11

**9\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
Bir kaç adım benden uzaklaştı. Arkası dönük, kendi kendine mücadele içinde gibiydi. Bana döndü yaklaştı ve kapıya sertçe vurdu.   
  
  
Korkmuştum. Luhan'ın biraz kırık olduğunu biliyordum ama bu birazdan fazlaydı...  
  
  
Beni kolumdan tuttu ve hızla cam merdivenlere doğru itekledi. Beklemediğim hareketle kendimi merdivenlerin üzerinde buldum.   
  
  
Ne ara bu kadar güçlü olmuştu bu çocuk?!!  
  
  
Yanıma geldi. Merdivenin basamaklarına dizini koydu. Bir bacağı bacaklarımın arasındaydı. Bacağımın tekini, kendi bacaklarıyla hapsetmişti. Ellerini yanlarıma, merdivenlerin üzerine koydu. Basamaklar üzerinde bu yakınlaşmayla kendimi biraz daha geriye attım. Şimdi burada yatıyor gibiydim.   
  
  
Yüzüme doğru eğildi. Kırmızı gözleri delirmiş gibi gözlerime bakıyordu. Alnını alnıma yasladı. Burnu burnuma değiyordu ve onun nefesini içime çekiyordum.   
  
  
Yeniden gözleri dolduğunda  
  
  
  
"Gitme" dedi.   
  
  
Sadece   
  
  
" _ **Gitme..."  
**_  
  
***  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 11  
  
  
SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
  
O mükemmel yüz ve dudaklar bir kaç santim önümde duruyordu.   
  
  
Hep gülmesini dilediğim, güldüğü zaman hayatıma güneş gibi doğan bu çocuk şimdi ağlıyordu.   
  
  
Ellerimi merdivenden kaldırdım. Güzel yüzünü avuçlarımın içine aldım. Alnı hala alnıma yaslı, burnu burnumda ve gözleri kapalıydı. Ben de gözlerimi kapattım ve:  
  
  
"Bana neden güvenmediğini...   
  
  
- _ben konuşurken dudaklarımız neredeyse birbirine değiyordu-  
_  
  
Şimdi neden gitmemi istemediğini... anlatırsan... gitmeyeceğim..."  
  
  
Gözleri kapalı başını salladı. Sanırım bu tamam demekti. Benim de gözlerim kapalıydı ama avuçlarımın içinde, alnımda, burnumda hatta dudaklarımda hissettiğim ateş parçası hareket etmişti.  
  
  
Bacaklarının arasına hapsolmuş bacağımın üzerine hafifçe oturdu. O da benim yüzümü avuçlarına aldı. Minik ve nazik elleri tenimde hissettim. Dokunduğu yeri bir güneş gibi yakıyordu. Yüzüme ufak okşamalar bırakırken:  
  
  
"Sadece... Sadece biraz daha böyle kalamaz mıyız?" dedi.   
  
  
Ellerimin arasındaki yüzü biraz daha kendime çektim. Dudaklarımızın bir kısmı artık birbirine değiyordu. Onu daha fazla hissetme arzusuyla:  
  
  
"Kala...biliriz..." dedim. Her harfte dudaklarını hissederek...  
  
  
Onunda, benim de titrediğimi hissederek...   
  
  
Sadece biraz değil... Tek şartla bu ellerin arasında ölüme kadar kalabilirdim... Sadece istesin...   
  
  
Bana böyle "gitme" desin...  
  
  
Ne kadar süredir böyle oturduk farkında değildim ama ikimizinde yüzlerimizi okşayan ellerimiz, birbirine temas eden alnımız terlemişti.   
  
  
Gözlerimi açtığım an, onunla gözgöze geldik. Ne yani beni mi izliyordu? Ne zamandır?  
  
  
Bana gülümsedi hâlâ kırmızı olan gözleriyle. Uzaklaştı, kolumu tuttu ve ayağa kalktı.   
  
  
Merdivenlerden yukarıya beni sürüklerken uyuşan bacağımdan uzun süre orada kaldığımızı anlayabildim.   
  
  
Beni kendi odasına getirmişti. Yatağına uzandı ve yanına vurdu:  
  
  
"Gel hadi..."  
  
  
Şaşkındım ve üzerimde o pis şeyler vardı. Ben üzerime bakınca :  
  
  
"Onları çıkart ve gel" dedi.   
  
  
Tabiiki bunu yapmayacaktım. Ben olumsuz anlamda başımı sallarken yatakta doğruldu ve dudak büzdü! Ağlamak üzere olan küçük bir çocuk gibi!  
  
  
Ve ben küçük çocuğa istediği şeyi vermek üzere olan bir ebeveyn gibiydim.   
  
  
"Gelip benim çıkartmamı mı istiyorsun?"   
  
  
"Hayır" dedim telaşla. "Ben çıkartabilirim. "  
  
  
Bana dokunup beni soymaya çalışırsa kendimi kaybedebilirdim.   
  
  
Ağır ağır soyunsam, striptiz yapıyor gibi olacaktım.  
  
  
Hızlı hızlı soyunsam, üzerine atlamak istiyor gibi olacaktım. İkisinin ortasını bulmaya çalışıp, üzerimdekini çıkarttım. Pantolon konusunda düşünüyordum. İçimde Luhan'ın boxer'ı vardı ve cidden dardı.   
  
  
Ben fermuarla oynarken bana:  
  
  
"Rahat ol, ben de şuan iç çamaşırı giymiyorum" dedi.   
  
  
Hayretle ona bakarken ve kırmızının değişik renklerini alırken açıklama ihtiyacı hissetti:  
  
  
"Senin gittiğini anlayınca sadece şortu giyebildim. Bu da iyi çıplakta koşabilirdim."  
  
  
"Bu bir itiraf mı?"  
  
  
Şimdi o kızarmıştı. Sessizce:  
  
  
"İstediğini anlayabilirsin" dedi.   
  
  
Meraklı bakışlar altında patolonu çıkarttım. Sadece boxer ile tam karşısındaydım. Tekrar yanını patpatladı. Sakince - _ne kadar başarabiliyorsam_ \- yanına gittim ve uzandım.   
  
  
Yavaş yavaş bana sokuluyordu. Sanki şuan herşey çok normalmiş gibi. Elini belime attı ve başını omzuma gömdü.   
  
  
Kalbimin çarpıntısını duymaması için dua etmeye başladım. Onunla ilgili herşey kavuruyordu beni. Rüyadan çıkmamı gene onun sesi sağladı:  
  
  
"Kabus görmüştüm... Eski anılarımla ilgili... Kötüydü, hatırlamak istemediğim kadar."  
  
  
Luhan boşlukta hissetti kendini. Hatırlamıştı bir kere ve engel olamıyordu... Gözlerini kapattı. İstemesede o anı tekrar yaşıyordu.   
  
  
  
10 SENE ÖNCE  
  
LUHAN ANLATIYOR:  
  
  
"Şşşt... Sakin ol Luhan, canını acıtmayacağım..."  
  
  
"Ama benim eşim Baekhyun!"  
  
  
"Küçük arkadaşın kırmızı odada. Gelemeyecek ve bu dersi kaçıramazsın..."  
  
  
Ona göre oldukça küçük olan bedenimi peşinde sürüklüyordu.   
  
  
"Neden diğerleriyle aynı odada değiliz?"  
  
  
Cevap vermedi. Tekrar konuşmamada müsaade etmedi. İğrenç elleri elbiselerimi soyarken sadece ağlıyordum...  
  
  
Spor salonunun kapısını kilitlemiş, yer minderleriyle yerde bir yatak oluşturmuştu bile. Karşı koysamda, koymasamda bunu yapacaktı. Tek dileğim canımı yakmamasıydı. O kedi için bahçede beni bayıltana kadar kırbaçlayan oydu. Onunla ilgili tüm anılarım bu kadar kötüyken, onlara sadece çok daha kötüsü ekleniyordu.   
  
  
Minderde tamamen çıplak ve ağlıyordum. O ise sadece kendi zevkiyle kör olmuştu. Dudaklarımı öpmesine izin vermedim. Onların sadece Baek'e ait kalmasını istiyordum. Boynumda ve bedenimde bıraktığı öpücükler sadece midemi bulandırıyordu. Bir an önce bitsin diye içimden yalvarıyordum. Elini yaladı ve penisimi okşamaya başladı. İstemiyordum. Onun dokunuşlarıyla bunu yaşamak istemiyordum! Baekhyun' dan sonra bu dokunuşlar anlamsız, can acıtıcı ve gurur kırıcı geliyordu.   
  
  
Bu dersdi değil mi?! anlatmaya başladı.  
  
  
"Elinle burayı okşarsan sertleşirsin Luhan. Bak tepki vermeye başladı..."  
  
  
"Ve burası acıyacak olsada çok zevk alacaksın Luhan"  
  
  
"Geçen haftaki derste sen alttaydın değil mi?"  
  
  
Sadece başımı salladım. Gözyaşlarım hâlâ durmamıştı. İstemiyordum ama vücudumun tepkilerine engelde olamıyordum.   
  
  
"Eminim Baekhyun seni buradan   
  
  
- _parmağını hızla içime itekledi. Acıyla kasıldım_ -  
  
  
tatmin edememiştir."  
  
  
Sonra diğer parmaklarınıda içime iteklediğinde acı hissedemeyeceğim kadar çoktu.   
  
  
Bacaklarımı kaldırdı ve ne yapacağını anladım.   
  
  
"İstemiyorum" dedim. "Lütfen istemiyorum"  
  
  
Beni duymuyordu. Zevkle kapalı gözleri, zevkle şekle girmiş yüzü ve bedeni hiç olmadığı kadar iğrenç gözüküyordu. Bir okadar da iğrenç hissettiriyordu.   
  
  
İçime girdiğinde bağıracak halim bile yoktu. Acı dayanılmazdı. Beni buraya sürüklerken acımayacak! canını yakmayacağım! diyordu. Kandırılmıştım. Ona kedimi bırakacağını söylediği zaman güvenmiştim ve kedim özgür olmuştu. İkinci kez güvenmemeliydim...  
  
  
Küçük bedenim onun altında darmadağın oluyordu. Bunu ilk ve son kez yaşadığım kişinin Baek olmasını dilerdim. Geçen hafta beni öperken bile korkuyordu Baek. Nazik elleri ve sevgi dolu bakışları... Ben başkasıyla olamazdım...  
  
  
Beni ters çevirdi ve içimde daha fazla hareketlendi.   
  
  
Bu duygu neydi bilmiyorum ama inlemeye engel olamadım. Güldüğünü duyabiliyordum.   
  
  
"İşte burası" dedi.   
  
  
Oraya dokunmasını istemiyordum. Vücuduma engel olmaya çalışıyordum ama lanet olsun bundan zevk alıyordum!  
  
  
Kolumu ağzıma götürdüm ve tekrar ses çıkartmamak için ısırdım. Tüm gücümle, kanayana kadar! O içime iğrenç menilerini bıraktığında, ben bu oyuna gelmemek için hâlâ kendimi kasıyordum. Dokunuyordu bana içimden çıkmadan. O istediğine ulaşmıştı. Ben böyle kalmak istiyordum. O şeyin olmasını, onunla birlikte rahatlamış olmayı istemiyordum!  
  
  
"Beni bırak istemiyorum!" dedim.   
  
  
"Böyle kalamazsın! Şu haline baksana" dedi.   
  
  
Görmek istemiyordum. Zorla gösteriyordu. Beni yine dinlemiyordu. Dokunuşları devam etti. İçimdeki meninin bacaklarımdan akışını hissedebiliyordum.   
  
  
Bir süre sonra daha fazla direnmedim. Başka türlü kurtuluşum olmayacaktı. Bana dokunan bu çirkin ellerden kurtulmak istiyordum. Ben boşaldığımda, o ikinci kez pisliğini içime akıtıyordu. İstediğini tekrar aldı ve herşey bitti...  
  
  
***  
  
Ben Lu Han, 15 yaşında ilk deneyimimi Baek ile yaşamıştım. Bir hafta sonrada Baek benimle yaşamıştı.   
  
  
Beni ilk çıplak gören oydu...  
  
  
İlk öptüğüm...  
  
  
İlk dokunduğum...  
  
  
İlk içine girdiğim... ve ilk içime giren...  
  
  
İlk heyecanım...  
  
  
Kalp çarpıntım...  
  
  
Herşeyim...  
  
  
Sadece bu güne kadar...  
  
  
Kirlendim bir kez daha...  
  
  
Artık Baek için kirliydim...   
  
  
Sadece dudaklarım ve duygularım ona ait kalabilmişti...  
  
  
Ben Lu Han, 15 yaşında tecavüze uğramıştım. Küflü bir bodrum katının, ağır kokulu spor salonunda...  
  
  
Bilmediğim tek şey ise iki oda ötemde Baek'in de tecavüze uğradığıydı...  
  
  
Ve yine daha sonra öğrendiğimde, o hafta tüm öğrenciler tecavüze uğramıştı...  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **ŞU AN**  
  
  
Luhan'ı daldığı anılardan kurtaran farketmediği gözyaşlarını silen nazik el olmuştu.   
  
  
Alnına dokunan sıcak ve yumuşak dudaklar tanıdık bir his gibi gelmişti. Baek'in dudakları gibi... ama öyle değildi, şu an yaşadığı kalp çarpıntısı onunla aynı değildi. Sessizliği bozan da Sehun oldu:  
  
  
"Hatırlamak istemediğini anlıyorum ama anlatmak ya da duygularını paylaşmak istersen ben hep burada olacağım."  
  
  
"Tek istediğim bana sarılman. Ben böyle iyi olacağım..."  
  
  
Sehun Luhan'a sarıldı. Kimseye sarılmadığı gibi... Ona hissettiği şeyler çok fazlaydı, taşıyordu... Luhan sandığından daha kırık döküktü. Sonsuza kadar onun duygularının peşinde koşabilirdi. Şimdi sadece göğsünde yatan bu ufalmış bedenle uyuyacak ve onu iyileştirecekti. Luhan bir bebek gibi uyuyana kadar Sehun onun saçlarını öpüp, okşadı...  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
10 SENE ÖNCE:  
  
LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Bahçeye çıktım. Heryerde Baek'i arıyordum. O pisliğin söylediği gibi kırmızı odada değildi. Dahada kötüsü oraya hiç gitmemişti...  
  
  
Onunla gittiğimiz yerlere baktım. Bir ağacın altına sinmiş ufak beden, tam gözükmesede hıçkırık sesleri duyuluyordu.   
  
  
Tüm acıma rağmen ona koştum. Onu bulduğumda gözlerini kapatmış, beceriksizce ve korkakça bir cam parçasıyla bileğini kesmeye çalışıyordu. Tüm vücudum titredi. Onu kaybetme düşüncesi bile beni öldürüyordu. Düşüncenin kendisine bile tahammül edemiyordum...  
  
  
"Baekkie" dedim gözlerini açtı.   
  
  
"Ver onu bana"  
  
  
Elinde sıkmaya başladı ve kırmızı kan da akmaya başladı...  
  
  
Elini tuttum açtım ve onu alıp uzağa fırlattım.   
  
  
Hiç susmayacak gibi ağlıyordu. T-shirt'ünü açtı vücudundaki kırmızılıkları ve morlukları gösterdi.   
  
  
Biz birlikte tecavüze uğramıştık...  
  
  
Benim de gözümden yaşlar aktı ve ben de ona vücudumu gösterdim. Korkunç bir şekilde bana baktı ve şimdi çok daha kötü ağlamaya başladı.   
  
  
Ne onu susturabiliyordum, ne de konuşabiliyordum.   
  
  
"Baekkie" dedim gözlerime baktı. Hala hıçkırıyordu. Yüzüne doğru yaklaştım. Nefesini içime çekiyordum. Dudaklarına bakıyordum ve şaşkınlığını görüyordum. Çenesini öptüm, yanaklarını tuttum, gözyaşlarının oluşturduğu yolları sildim. Gözlerimi kapattım ve dudaklarına yaklaştım şu an şaşkınlıkla bana bakıyordu emindim. Gülümsedim ve burnunu ısırdım!!!  
  
  
Küçük acı bir çığlık attı.   
  
  
"Bunu neden yaptın" diyordu. Hafif kızaran burnunu okşuyordu.   
  
  
Güldüm... O da gülüyordu... Birlikte tüm çocukluğumuzla gülüyorduk. Bugün yaşayabileceğimiz en masum ve en çocukça şey buydu.   
  
  
"Neden ya" diyordu kahkahaların arasında.   
  
  
"Artık ağlamıyorsun ve gülüyorsun. İşte neden" dedim...  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
10\. BÖLÜMDEN ve *11. BÖLÜM**  
  
Çenemden ayrıldı. Gözlerime baktı. Elleri yanaklarımı tutuyor ve gözyaşlarımın oluşturduğu yolları siliyordu. Anlamıştım ne yapmak istediğini... Hatırlamıştım tanıdık olan bu sahneyi... Gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarıma yaklaştı...   
  
  
*Gülümsedi ve yine burnumu ısırdı... Artık gülüyordum. Gülüyorduk... Aynı o gün gibi...  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **Ningyoo**


	13. Bölüm - 12

**5\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
3 SENE ÖNCE  
  
  
...**

  
Yaklaştım ve masasının üzerine tepsiyi bıraktım. Gözleri tepsi ve benim aramda gidip geliyordu.   
  
  
"Günaydın ve -önündeki kahve ve keki işaret ederek- teşekkürler" dedi.   
  
  
"Sehun, beni şaşırtıyorsun. Dün ve bugün..." diye devam etti ama bitiremedi. Uygun kelimeleri bulamadığının farkındaydım.   
  
  
Eğilerek "dün olanlar için gerçekten özür dilerim. Lütfen kabul edin" dedim.   
  
  
İçten bir gülümsemeyle "özrünü kabul ediyorum. Aslında dün bile kabul etmiştim" dedi ve kızarmamı sağladı. Bilgisayarımı açıp sunum için hazırladım.   
  
  
Sonraki 2 saat boyunca yaptıklarımı, yapacaklarımı anlattım. Sunumun hiç bir yerinde sıkılmadı ya da ilgisini kaybetmedi. Dinledi, sorular sordu, fikirlerini söyledi. Hepsi zeki sorular ve uygulana bilir fikirlerdi.   
  
  
Toplantı sonrasında beni tebrik etti, teşekkür etti.   
  
  
Zekası, tavrı ve her şeyiyle beni kendisine hayran bıraktı. Ve ben o gün anladım; O sadece zengin, ukala, çapkın bir yönetici değil; daha fazlasıydı...  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 12  
  
2 AY SONRA:  
  
SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Aylık olarak yaptığım klasik sunumlarımdan birisini daha bitirmiştim. Bu adamın yüzündeki o memnuniyet dolu ifadeyi görmek, beni heyecanlandırıyordu. Azgın, yakışıklı ve çapkın birisi olmasaydı onu ciddi anlamda kendime bağlamak isterdim. E tabi birde patronum olmasa... Eşyalarımı topladım, odadan çıkmak için eğildim ve izin istedim. Beni durduran sesi oldu:  
  
  
"Ah Sehun neredeyse unutuyordum. Haftaya senin projenle ilgili bir sunum yapmamız gerekiyor. Kaynak sağlamak için başka şirketleri de devreye sokacağız. Yani Çin'e gidiyoruz!"  
  
  
-lanet olsun bu şirketlerde onun! sunuma ne gerek var!-  
  
  
Şaşkındım. Zaten oradaki şirkette ona aitti ne gerek vardı anlamaya çalışıyordum. Herşeyden önce ben uçaklardan nefret ediyordum!  
  
  
"Kime sunum yapacağız" dedim. Hangi cesaretle soruyorsam...  
  
  
Gülümsedi ama samimi değildi.   
  
  
"Tabiiki babama" dedi sert bir şekilde.   
  
  
Tabii ya nasıl unuturdum ki... Mahçup bir şekilde kızardım. Dilime sahip olmayı öğrenmeliydim. Bu adam sorgulanmaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Sadece söyledikleri uygulansın istiyordu. Sorgusuz, sualsiz... kendisine karşı çıkıldığında da lanet pis bir adam oluyordu.   
  
  
Benim için tükürüğünü yalama saatiydi. Eğildim ve özür diledim. Yüzümün aldığı renkle birlikte daha memnun olmuştu bu özürden.   
  
  
"Ben önümüzdeki hafta için hazırlanmaya başlıyorum" dedim.   
  
  
İşin başlayacağını duymak onu rahatlattı.   
  
  
"Bu hafta başka birşeyle uğraşma. Bu sunum önemli. Birşeye ihtiyacın olursa doğrudan bana gel" dedi.   
  
  
Ah... Bu duygu... Şu an aşk düşkünü bir kız gibi hissettiğime emindim ama bu histen kurtulamıyordum. Doğrudan bana gel dedi... Ah! Bu çok tatlı!!!  
  
  
-kendimden nefret ediyorum-  
  
  
Odasından çıktım ve o hafta çok ciddi bir şekilde çalıştım. Bazı akşamlar mesai bile yaptım. Bir kaç akşam Kris'de bana yardım etti. Yani sunumun ilerleyişi ve neyi duymak istedikleriyle ilgili.   
  
  
Ben bu adama tekrar hayran kalmıştım. Sunum yapacağımız kişi babasıydı ve o herşey mükemmel olsun diye uğraşıyordu.   
  
  
  
**1 HAFTA SONRA**  
  
O gün gelmişti. Gidiyorduk. Şu an yerimde olmak isteyen bir sürü kız ve erkek vardı. Hepsi bana öfkeyle bakıyordu. Ofisten çıkmadan önce herşeyi aldığımıza emin olmak için tekrar tekrar kontrol ettik. Şoför bizi havaalanına bıraktığında uçağa bineceğim gerçeğiyle tekrar yüzleştim. İşlemleri yaparken ufak bir çığlık attım. Uçağın kalkmasına dakikalar kalmıştı. Biraz sonra uçağa binecektik ve ben doktordan aldığım ilacı içmeyi unutmuştum!!!  
  
  
Başımı kucağımdaki laptop çantasına vuruyordum.   
  
  
"Ne yapıyorsun" dedi Kris. Beni çantadan ayırmaya çalışırken.   
  
  
"İlacım... Onu içmeyi unuttum. Uçakta kalp krizi geçirebilirim" dedim.   
  
  
Çantayı elimden kaptı ve:  
  
  
"Sehun yüksekten mi korkuyorsun! hemen şu ilacı iç! Çin'e gittiğimde yanımda istediğim son şey, bir ceset ya da beyin hücreli ölmüş bir çalışan" dedi.   
  
  
Haklıydı alnım çoktan kızarmıştı. Çantayı almış olmasaydı gerizekalı olacaktım. İlacı hemen içtim ve sakin kalmaya çalıştım.   
  
  
  
**25 DAKİKA SONRA**  
  
  
Artık uçaktaydık ve lanet ilaç tabiiki etkisini göstermemişti. Gergindim. Kris'de farkındaydı. Elini elimin üzerine koydu ve sıkıca elimi tuttu. Elime dokunduğu an, buz kesmiş ellerime baktı ve şaşkındı. Bu kadar takıntılı olduğumu düşünememişti sanırım.   
  
  
"Rahatla ben buradayım" dedi. Uçak kalkışa geçtiğinde ben gözlerimi kapatmış derin derin nefes alıyor ve titriyordum. Elimi çekti ve ona yaklaşmamı sağladı. Kolunu omzuma attı, elimi bıraktı ve başımı göğsüne doğru yasladı. Saçlarımı karıştırırken:  
  
  
"Sakin olmaya çalış, başka bir yer düşün" diyordu. Ellerimi göğsüne yasladım ve kokusunu içime çektim. Bu adam mükemmeldi ve beni sakinleştirebilmişti.   
  
***  
  
Gözlerimi açtığımda Kris beni dürtüyordu. "Geldik, hadi ama seni kucağımda taşıyamam."  
  
  
Gelmiştik. Derin bir nefes aldım ve kemerimi çözdüm. Mutluydum, gülüyordum. Saçımı karıştırdı ve "iyi misin?" dedi.   
  
  
"İyiyim, sen olmasaydın iyi olamazdım. Teşekkürler" dedim.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sonunda oteldeydik ve akşam yemeğine kadar uyuyacak vaktimiz vardı. Yorgunlukla yan yana olan odalara attık kendimizi. T-shirt'ümü çıkarttım ve dolaba koyarken bir şey farkettim. Kokladım, kokladım... Bu Kris'in kokusuydu. Elimi kokladım; Kris gibi kokuyordu. Karışık saçlarıma baktım; en son onun dokunduğu gibi duruyordu. Bu adam garip bir şekilde hayatıma girmeye devam ediyordu ve ben bundan etkileniyordum...  
  
  
  
Hemde her türlü... hem kalbim hemde penisim! bu durumdan etkilenmişti. En son ne zaman birisiyle yattığımı bile hatırlamıyordum! Beni tahrik edebilen sadece Kris'in kokusu muydu? Çok erkek girmişti hayatıma ama ilk defa bukadar zeki, yakışıklı, çalışkan ve zengin birisini görüyordum. Duşa girip sanırım elimi beceremeliydim. Lanet olsun! Tam bir umutsuz vakaydım!  
  
  
Hayır, hayır! Duş olmazdı. Kalan elbiselerimi çıkartıp yatağa attım kendimi. Elbiseleride beraberimde yatağa sürükledim. Bu kokuyla tahrik olmuştum. Bu kokuyla rahatlayacaktım. Kris'in bir kızdan bile daha güzel ve narin olan ellerini düşündüm. Boxer'ımı çıkarttım. Çoktan azmıştım. Ne ara bu kadar sapık olmuştum? Sakinleştirici yerine azdırıcı bir ilaç içmiş olabilirmiydim???!  
  
  
Kendimi okşarken giysilerden onun kokusu geliyordu. Ve sağ elim tam Kris gibi kokuyordu. Elimi sıkı sıkı tutmuştu. Şimdi o el, beni çekiyordu...  
  
  
Kendimi çekerken -Kris kokan elimle- düşüncelerim Krisle doluydu.   
  
  
-Takım elbiseli Kris...  
  
  
-Çıplak Kris...  
  
  
-Takım elbiseli ama içinde gömlek olmayan Kris...  
  
  
-Beni yalayan Kris...  
  
  
-Parmaklarını içime sokan Kris...  
  
  
!!!  
  
  
Bunu gerçekten istiyor muydum?!  
Ben herzaman aktif taraftım. Şimdi pasif olmayı nasıl düşünüyordum? Acaba boyuyla orantılı bir uzunluğa mı sahipti? -anladık sanırım- eğer öyleyse onu içine almak çok zor olurdu...  
O bukadar uzunken sanırım altta olmak istemezdi ve ben galiba Kris'in altında olmayı düşlüyordum...  
  
  
***  
  
Tüm sapık duygularımla Kris'in adını söyleyerek boşalmıştım.   
  
  
Az önceki zevk ve tüm duygularım yok olmuştu. Şu an kendimden iğreniyordum. Onun kadar düşünceli bir insanı, zevkime malzeme yapmıştım. Berbattım ve utanıyordum. Hemen duşa koştum ve suyla tüm kirlerimden arınmaya çalıştım...  
  
  
Yemektede çekingen birisi olmuştum. Bir kaç defa iyi misin diye sormuştu. Uçağı bahane etmiştim ama odada yaptıklarımın utancı içerisindeydim...  
  
  
 *****  
  
SONRAKİ GÜN**  
  
O gün sunum için herşey hazırdı. Kris babasının yanında değil, benim yanımdaydı. Ve onun nasıl bukadar yakışıklı olduğunun genetik kanıtı tam karşımda oturuyordu!  
  
  
Kris sunum boyunca yanımda oldu. Beni hiç yalnız bırakmadı. Babasının yanına oturup beni dinlemedi. Benimle birlikte sunum yaptı!  
  
  
Bu adam beni öldürebilirdi...  
  
  
***  
  
  
O günün akşamında Kris "dışarı çıkalım ve kutlama yapalım" dedi. Buradaki işimiz henüz bitmemişti ama bugünü çok iyi bitirmiştik.   
  
  
Odalarımıza çıktık hazırlanmak için. Siyah dar bir kot, kırmızı t-shirt ve kırmızı ayakkabı giydim.   
  
  
Odadan çıktığımda Kris'le burun buruna geldik.   
  
  
İkimizde hayretle birbirimize bakıyorduk.   
  
  
Kırmızı t-shirt, siyah dar deri pantolon, kırmızı spor botlar ve kolyeler! neredeyse aynı giyinmiştik! Şaşkınlıkla:  
  
  
"hemen başka bir şey giyeceğim" dedim.   
  
  
"Hayır" dedi kolumu tuttu.  
  
  
"Bence böyle tam bir çift gibiyiz"  
  
  
Beni tüm şapşallığım ve şaşkınlığımla arkasında sürükledi. Neredeyse el ele geldiğimiz yer bir bardı...  
  
  
Barmenin önüne oturduk ve içki söyledik.   
  
  
"Viski!"  
  
  
"Bira...!  
  
  
Gülümsedi... Her türlü ameleydim!   
  
  
İçerken sessizdik ve fazlaca yakındık. Kolu koluma değiyordu. Kokusunu alıyordum. Her yudumundan sonra dudaklarını yalamasını izliyordum. Sanki beni baştan çıkartıyor gibiydi! Yine hareketleniyordu kasıklarım. O ana kadar. Barmen içkiyi hazırladı ve kestiği bir dilim limonu bardağın yanına taktı! Sulu limon miğdemi havalandırırken, kasıklarımdaki tüm havayı! da söndürmüştü!  
  
  
Arkamı döndüm hızla. Piste bakmaya başladım. Kris de döndü ve elimi tuttu:  
  
  
"İsterrrsen... dans edelimmm..."  
  
  
Bu benim için uyanış oldu!  
  
  
İçkiye dayanıksız olduğunu ve neredeyse sarhoş olduğunu anlamayacak kadar maldım!   
  
  
Ödemeyi yaptım ve tekrar otele dönmek için taksi tuttum. Takside omzuma yatmış karnımı okşuyordu. Şoför ise aynadan iğrenç bakışlar atıyordu! Ve otelde ineceğimizi bildiğinden, yanımdaki bu yavruyu sarhoş ettiğimi ve şimdi götüreceğimi düşünüyordu!  
  
  
Otele geldiğimizde yürüyebildiği için şükrediyordum!  
  
  
Odanın kapısına geldiğimizde "kartın nerede" dedim.   
  
  
Gözlerini açtı ve etrafa bakındı.   
  
  
"Cüzdan" dedi. Sarhoş gibiydi ama sanki değil gibiydi de. Konuşması şu an daha düzgündü. Nefes alıp elimi cebine soktum ve cüzdanı aldım. Kartı bulup kapıyı açtım. İçeri girdiğimizde güldü ve beni duvara yasladı!  
  
  
"Sen sarhoş değil misin?" dedim.  
  
  
Hıçkırdı. Sarhoştu ve hâlâ güçlüydü! ellerini yanlarımda duvara sabitledi.   
  
  
"Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun... Sarhoşsun uyu" dedim.   
  
  
Başını iki yana salladı gülerek.   
  
  
"Uyuyamam..."  
  
  
"Neden?"  
  
  
Bana iyice yaklaştı burunlarımız birbirine değiyordu... Kokusu, yakınlığı ve nefesi beni tahrik ediyordu.   
  
  
Kalçalarını aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirerek sertleşmiş penisini bana sürtmeye başladı. Tam penisimin üzerine! Sert, sıcak ve büyük gibi..?  
  
  
"Woo.. Sende sertsin" dedi.   
  
  
"Sadece banaaa... bakarak mı oldu -elini uzattı ve penisimi sıktı- bu..."  
  
  
Hâlâ bana sürtünürken kendimi zor tutuyordum.  
  
  
"Olmaz" dedim. Uzaklaşmaya çalıştım ama bırakmıyordu.   
  
  
Gözlerini gözlerime sabitledi. Sarhoşluğuna rağmen mükemmel bakıyordu. Dudaklarını yaladı ve konuştu:  
  
  
"Hadi yapalım Oh Sehun..."  
  
  
  
 **Ningyoo**


	14. Bölüm - 13

**11\. BÖLÜMDEN**  
  
  
Çenemden ayrıldı. Gözlerime baktı. _**Elleri yanaklarımı tutuyor ve gözyaşlarımın oluşturduğu yolları siliyordu. Anlamıştım ne yapmak istediğini... Hatırlamıştım tanıdık olan bu sahneyi... Gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarıma yaklaştı...**_  
  
  
 _ ***Gülümsedi ve yine burnumu ısırdı... Artık gülüyordum. Gülüyorduk... Aynı o gün gibi...**_  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 13  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo **  
  
  
Luhan yanında uyuyan arkadaşına baktı. Kolu, avuç içi ve göğsü kendi tırnaklarıyla yaralanmıştı. Luhan eğildi ve Baek'in koluna minik bir öpücük kondurdu.   
  
  
"Bir daha asla yapma bunu Baek. Asla o günlere geri dönme..."  
  
  
Luhan dolan gözleriyle yataktan kalktı. Örtüyü hırpalanmış bedenin üzerine çekti, saçlarına bir öpücük daha kondurdu ve aşağıya indi.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Baek uyandığında başka bir yataktaydı. Yanında Chan yoktu. Bu kalbini biraz acıtmıştı. Yataktan kalktı ve aşağıya indi. Luhan'ı ona kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Ona yaklaştı ve arkasından sarıldı.   
  
  
"Günaydın Lulum"  
  
  
Luhan kocaman gülümsedi.   
  
  
"Günaydın Baekkie'm"  
  
  
Belindeki kolları okşadı ve ona doğru döndü. Küçük yüzü avuçlarının içine aldı:  
  
"Nasılsın?"  
  
  
"İyiyim... daha iyi."  
  
  
"Güzel! Ozaman şimdi yukarı çıkıp duş al, bende masayı hazırlayım."  
  
  
"Eskisi gibi birlikte duş alsak?"  
  
  
Luhan'ın gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Minik ağzı aralandı ama bir şey söyleyemiyordu. Onun yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyi gören Baek daha fazla tutamadı kendisini ve gülmeye başladı.   
  
  
Luhan oyuna geldiğini anladığında onu gıdıklamaya başladı. Oyunu banyoya kadar devam etti. Baek banyoya kadar kaçtı ve kapıyı kapattı. Luhan dolabından onun için giysiler çıkarttı ve:  
  
  
"Baek kapıyı aç"  
  
  
"Açmaaam" gülüyordu hâlâ.  
  
  
"Ozaman çıplak kalırsın, ya da o kirli şeyleri giyersin..." Luhan bir kaç adım attı ve oradan gidiyormuş gibi yaptı. O giysilere Baek'in ihtiyacı vardı.   
  
  
Kapı hafifçe açıldı ve dişarıya küçük bir kafa uzandı. Etrafa baktı, gitmiş miydi? Küçük kafa sağa sola bakarken Luhan dolabın kenarından aniden çıktı. Baek korkuyla yerinden fırladığında bir kız gibi çığlık atmıştı. Şimdi Luhan ona gülüyordu. Baek sinirlendi. Sevimli yüzü korkuyla kızarmıştı. Sonra arkadaşına baktı. Gözleri gülmekten kaybolup gitmişti.   
  
  
O da gülmeye başladı.   
  
  
"Lu! Öldürecek misin beni?"  
  
  
"Hayır Baekkie... ama çok komikti!"  
  
  
Baek küçük ama güçlü ellerini yumruk yapıp göğsüne doğru vurdu bir kaç kez.   
  
  
"Yaah! Kalp krizi geçiriyordum!"  
  
  
"Heey! Vurmasana ya..."  
  
  
Luhan Baek'i duşa doğru itekledi . Fıskiyeyi eline aldı ve açıp soğuk suyla onu ıslatmaya başladı. Bu sefer Baek zıplıyordu.   
  
  
"Soğuk! soğuk dondum Luuu!"  
  
  
Zıplayıp fıskiyeyi almaya çalışırken ikiside ıslanıyor ve eski günlerdeki gibi eğleniyorlardı. Sonunda Baek pes etti ve:  
  
  
"Dondum Lulu" deyip ona sarıldı. Kendisine titreyerek sarılan sevimli yaratığa kıyamadı Lu. Ona sarıldı ve fıskiyeyi bıraktı.   
  
  
"Hemen duşa gir" Göğsünde titreyen çocuğu -şu an ikiside çocuk gibiydi- duşa itekledi ve suyu sıcağa ayarladı. Baek suyun hissettirdiği sıcaklıkla ürperdi.   
  
  
"Giysiler burada" dedi Lu köşedeki koltuğu göstererek.   
  
  
"Teşekkürler Lulum. Sende duşa girmelisin. Hasta olma."  
  
  
Luhan tekrar ve tekrar kocaman gülümsedi. Banyodan çıkmadan önce:  
  
  
"Yan odada, misafir banyosundayım" dedi.   
  
  
Baek başını salladı ve kapının kapanışını izledi. Üzerindeki ıslak giysilerden kurtuldu ve suyun keyfini çıkarttı. Bu dünyada onu herzaman sevecek ve bırakmayacak kişiydi Luhan...   
  
  
Onun dileğiydi Luhan...  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
15 SENE ÖNCE**  
  
  
"Şşşt sessiz!"  
  
  
Minik çocuklar ufak ufak yatakhaneden çıkıyorlardı. Luhan onları yine sürüklüyordu. Hepsi ne olduğunu biliyordu. Herşeyden habersiz olan sadece Baek'di.   
  
  
Bahçeye sürükledi Luhan hepsini. Saate bakıyordu bir taraftan. Saat sabah 5 olmak üzereydi. Kahvaltı saatine hâlâ 2 saat vardı. Eğer burada yakalanırlarsa çok kötü ceza alacaklarını biliyorlardı. Herşeye rağmen çocuktu onlar, yasak olması, ceza olması sadece daha heyecanlı yapıyordu onları.   
  
  
Burası ana binalara uzak, yakalanma tehlikesi daha az olan bir yerdi. Yeşil çimenlerin üzerine geldiklerinde Baek yerde ve ağaçlarda bir kaç tane balon gördü. Şaşkındı, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.   
  
  
Luhan onu kolundan çekiştirdi:  
  
  
"Burada dur Baek"  
  
  
Gülümsüyordu. Az sonra olacak şey aslında onu bile gererken arkadaşlarının tedirgin olması normaldi.   
  
  
Luhan minik yumruğunu sıktı ve kolunu onlara doğru uzattı:  
  
  
"Buraya gelmezseniz döverim sizi!" sesi gülüşünü bastırmaya çalışıyordu ve o bedenle gerçekten komik gözüküyordu.   
  
  
Diğerleri yaklaştı onlara. Elele tutuşup Baek'i ortaya aldılar. Luhan son kez saatine baktı:  
  
  
"Biir, ikii, üüç!"  
  
  
"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Baekkie!!!"  
  
  
Baek şaşkındı ve aniden ürperdi! Çığlık attı: "Soğuuuk!!!"  
  
  
Aynı anda bahçedeki fıskiyelerde devreye girmiş ve küçük çocuklar fışkıran suların arasında kalmıştı. Havai fişekleri yoktu ama şu an suların dansı da harika gözüküyordu.   
  
  
Çocuklar etrafında dönerken Baek şaşkın şaşkın bağırıyor ve zıplıyordu.   
  
  
"Soğuk! Donuyorum!"  
  
  
Luhan çemberden ayrıldı ve Baek'e sarıldı.   
  
  
"İyiki doğdun Baekkiem!"  
  
  
Baek üşüdüğünü unuttu ve ona sarılmaya devam etti. Çünkü şu an yeterince sıcaktı. Diğerleride etrafını sardı ve hep birlikte Baek'e sarıldılar. Zavallı Baek kaç kişinin arasında kalmış, nefes alamıyordu.   
  
  
"Yaa...! tek tek sarılsanıza! Öleceğim!"  
  
  
Çocuklar onu daha çok sıktı. Baek okadar kaybolmuştu ki artık fıskiyeden su ona ulaşamıyordu!  
  
  
Sonra ayrıldılar. Luhan ileriye koştu. Ağacın arkasından bir şey aldı ve geldi. Küçük bir kek ve üzerinde yarısı bitmiş küçük bir mum.   
  
  
"Pasta alamazdık... Ama kantinden kek aldık!" Luhan sevinçle söyledi. Diğerleride ceplerinden kek çıkarttı ve gülerek salladılar paketleri.   
  
  
Baek çok mutlu olmuştu. Arkadaşlarının yaptığı şey onu çok sevindirmişti. Küçük gözlerinden yaşlar aktı. Aileleri doğum günlerinde bile onları aramıyorlardı. Doğum gününü bile unutmuştu Baek. Ama o Luhan'a ve diğerlerine sahipti. Şanslıydı...  
  
  
Luhan keki uzattı Baek'e. Hadi üfle artık. Dİlek tuttu ve üfledi.   
  
  
-Tanrım Luhan'ı benden hiç ayırma...-  
  
  
Luhan sönen mumu aldı. Keki Baek'e uzattı. Baek ağlıyordu ve Luhan onun ağlamasına katlanamıyordu.   
  
  
"Yaa... Keki hep sümük yapacaksın!"  
  
  
Luhan uzandı, t-shirt'ünün kenarını katladı ve Baek'inin minik burnunu sildi. Zaten ıslanmışlardı birde ağlayınca burnu daha feci akıyordu.   
  
  
Baek güldü dolu gözleriyle. Keki aldı ve ısırdı. Diğerleri de keklerini açtı ve hep birlikte yemeye başladılar. Luhan tekrar saate baktı ve bağırdı:  
  
  
"Kaçalııım!!!"  
  
  
Baek'i elinden tuttu ve koşmaya başladılar. Baek ağzındaki yudumla aniden koşturulunca neredeyse boğulacaktı. Onlar biraz uzaklaştığında fıskiyeler tekrar çalıştı. Baek şimdi anladı. Kıl payı ikinci kez ıslanmaktan Luhan onları kurtarmıştı...  
  
  
Çocuklar mutluydular. Ne kadar iğrenç bir ortamda olduklarını bile unutmuşlardı. Mutlulukla farketmedikleri şey kendilerini izleyen kişiydi. Ve yine bilmedikleri şey, bugün tekrar ıslanacaklarıydı!  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **11\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
ŞU AN  
  
  
...  
**  
Hatırlamak istemediğini anlıyorum ama anlatmak ya da duygularını paylaşmak istersen ben hep burada olacağım."  
  
"Tek istediğim bana sarılman. Ben böyle iyi olacağım..."  
  
Sehun Luhan'a sarıldı. Kimseye sarılmadığı gibi... Ona hissettiği şeyler çok fazlaydı, taşıyordu... Luhan sandığından daha kırık döküktü. Sonsuza kadar onun duygularının peşinde koşabilirdi. Şimdi sadece göğsünde yatan bu ufalmış bedenle uyuyacak ve onu iyileştirecekti. Luhan bir bebek gibi uyuyana kadar Sehun onun saçlarını öpüp, okşadı...  
  
  
  
BÖLÜM 13  
  
  
Sehun uyandığında Luhan hâlâ onun kollarında uyuyordu. Küçük savunmasız bir çocuk gibi... Minik ağzı ve pembe dudakları hafif aralanmış ufak ufak nefes alıyordu.   
  
  
Sehun elini hafifçe ona doğru uzattı. Pembe dudaklara parmağını değdirdi. Sıcak ve yumuşaktı... Gece bu dudaklara çok yakındı ama onu öpemedi. Luhan o kadar kötü hissederken ona bunu yapamazdı...   
  
  
Ama...   
  
  
Şimdi uyuyordu!  
  
  
Sehun, güneşinin yüzüne doğru eğildi. Burnunu burnuna değdirdi. Luhan'ın uyuyor olmasının verdiği rahatlıkla arsızca onun kokusunu içine çekti. Biraz daha yaklaştı. Pembe dudakları tatmak üzereydi.  
  
  
"Beni öpecek misin?"  
  
  
Sehun dehşetle hemen uzaklaştı. Ne zamandır uyanıktı?  
  
  
"Ha...Hayır!" -Lanet kekeleme! Ele veriyorsun kendini!  
  
  
"Yalan bile söyleyemiyorsun"  
  
  
Luhan gülümsüyordu. Bir taraftan da esniyordu.   
  
  
- _Çok ama çok tatlı!_ \-   
  
  
"Yalan söylemiyorum" - _Evet, yalan söylüyorum ve inanılmaz utanıyorum..._ \-   
  
  
  
  
**SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Luhan yataktan biraz doğruldu ve benim utançla kaçırdığım gözlerime baktı.   
  
  
Göz alıcı Luhan...   
  
  
"Beni öpmeyi bu kadar çok mu istiyorsun Sehun?"  
  
  
Uzandı ve "Ozaman seni öpeceğim..."  
  
  
Ben cevap veremeden iyice yaklaştı ve tam dudaklarımın kenarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Bu dudaktan bir öpücük sayılamazdı ama  
  
  
O an;  
  
  
Heyecandan ölmediysem, bir daha ölmezdim...  
  
  
Bir sıcaklık dudaklarımdan, ayak uçlarıma kadar sardı bedenimi.  
  
  
Ben hiç böyle yanmamıştım...  
  
  
Kalbim yerinden fırlayacak gibiydi...  
  
  
Sanki kalp atışlarım beynimde atıyor gibiydi...  
  
  
Tüm bedenimi saran ateş, kalbimden aşağıyada bir su gibi akıp gitmişti...  
  
  
Bu bir öpücük bile değildi ama beni çoktan mahvetmişti...  
  
  
Gözlerim kapanmıştı. Şu an ayakta olsam titreyen dizlerimin üzerinde duramazdım...  
  
  
Luhan'ın küçücük öpücüğüyle Oh Sehun kendinden geçmişti...  
  
  
Gözlerimi açtım ve Luhan'a baktım. Az önce benimle dalga geçen hali gitmişti. Yanakları pembeydi ve benden uzak kalmaya çalışıyor gibiydi... Sanırım vücudum duygularımı ele vermişti...  
  
  
***  
  
  
LUHAN ANLATIYOR:  
  
  
Sabah uyandığımda Sehun hâlâ uyuyordu. Onun yüzünü inceledim. Huzurluydu. Kollarını bana sarmış, beni o kolların arasına hapsetmiş gibiydi. Gözlerimi kapattım ve bu anın tadını çıkartmak istedim. Sonra dudaklarıma dokunan el ve kokumu içine çeken Sehun, gözlerimin kapalı kalmasına neden oldu.  
  
  
Sadece merak ettim, ne olacağını...   
  
  
Sadece merak ettim, ne hissedeceğimi...   
  
  
Dudaklarının yakınlığını hissettiğimde kalbim hiç atmadığı kadar hızlı atıyordu. Bunu nekadar istesemde beni öpmesine izin vermeyecektim...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Uzandım ve dudaklarının kenarına bir öpücük bıraktım. Gerçek bir öpücük bile sayılmayan bu öpücükle Sehun kendinden geçmiş gibiydi. Gözleri daha fazlasını istiyordu ama o, bunun için bir hamle yapmıyor benden bekliyordu. Sanki içimde bir şeyler ona doğru koşuyordu... Onu tutkulu bir şekilde öpmek istiyordum ama ben bunu yapmayacaktım.   
  
  
Yapamazdım...  
  
  
***  
  
"Sehun, kahvaltı yapıp evine gitmeliyiz."  
  
  
"Evime? Ah... Tabi, ben gideceğim... Teşekkürler beni evine kabul ettiğin için."  
  
  
Ah bu çocuğun aklı sürekli negatif çalışıyor... evimden git demedim ona, bilakis evimde kalması daha çok işime yarar...  
  
  
"Sehun! Evine birlikte gideceğiz ve bakacağız. Dün seni kovalayan adamlar, şu an evinde olabilir."  
  
  
"Ah... Anladım. Tamam birlikte gidelim. Aslında... Seni de bu işin içine sürüklemek istemiyorum. Yalnızda gidebilirim."  
  
  
"Geleceğim Sehun, geleceğim..."  
  
  
  
Mutfakta birşeyler hazırlarken Sehun beni izliyor, yardım ediyordu. Sabah bana yakalandığı için rahat değildi. Temkinli davranmaya çalışıyordu. Ona problem olmadığını söylemeyi çok isterdim ama yapamazdım...  
  
  
 *****  
  
SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
 **  
**  
Evime ulaştığımızda kapımda birilerini bulmayı düşünüyordum.  
  
  
Ama...  
  
  
Bir hırsız gibi evime girip heryeri dağıtmalarını beklemiyordum!  
  
  
"Sehun polise gitmelisin!"  
  
  
"Giderim ama hırsızlık girişimi gibi düşünecekler!"  
  
  
"Onları şikayet etmek için elinde hiçbir delilin yok mu?"  
  
  
"Ne yazıkki... Kris okadar zeki ki eminim bunu planlamıştır"  
  
  
"Kris'in düşünemediği tek şey sanırım o programı evde saklamayacağın..."  
  
  
"Sanırım şansını denemiş.."  
  
  
"Ara polisi! Bu ev kullanılamaz halde! Sehun, duvarları bile kazımışlar!"  
  
  
"Sanırım yeni bir ev bulmam lazım. Ev sahibi beni öldürecek!"  
  
  
"Bu senin suçun değil. Polisi ararsan ev sahibin sana hiçbir şey yapamaz."  
  
  
Luhan herzamanki gibi benden daha zekiydi. Polisi aradım. Zaten dağılmış olan evi daha da dağıtarak delil olabilecek şeyleri aldılar. Bu kadar şeyin arasında parmak izi bulmalarını umuyorum ama okadar aptal değillerdir.   
  
  
Kaç saat sürmüştü bilmiyorum ama polisler gittiğinde nefes alabilmiştim. Luhan tüm bu zaman boyunca yanımda olmuştu. İkimizde yorulmuştuk. Minderleri kesilmiş koltukların hâlâ oturulabilir yerlerine oturduk. Başımı ellerimin arasına aldım ve daha bir gün önce 'evim' dediğim yere baktım. Şu an tam bir enkazdı burası...  
  
  
Luhan bana yaklaştı ve eliyle omzumu sıvazladı.   
  
  
"Bende kalacaksın."  
  
  
"Hı?" - _ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım, şu öküz tepkiden kurtulamıyorum!-  
_  
  
"Sehun bu evde kalman tehlikeli. Nasıl güvenli bir yerde oturduğumu biliyorsun. Ayrıca evim büyük."  
  
  
- _Nasıl evet derim ya da nasıl hayır derim?-_  
  
  
 _-Onunla kalmayı çok istiyorum ama onunla kalırsam kendimi nasıl frenlerim bilmiyorum..._ -  
  
  
"Ben rahatsız edebilirim."  
  
  
 _-Bana bir kez güvenmediğini söyledi zaten. Sonrada kalmam için ısrar etti ama yine beni istemeyebilir.  
Ona alıştıktan sonra daha çok kırılabilirim..._-  
  
  
"Ya! bukadar düşünecek ne var Sehun!"  
  
  
"Deli misin ya! Ne bağırıyorsun durduk yere! Ölecektim!"  
  
  
Bana doğru yaklaştı, tam gözlerime bakıyordu. Yavaşça araladı ağzını:  
  
  
"Oh Sehun... Benimle kal..." dedi.   
  
  
Nasıl hayır derdim ki?  
  
  
"Kalacağım Luhan..." _**-eğer istersen sonsuza kadar...**_ -  
  
***  
  
"Yemeklerin parasını birlikte ödeyebilirdik."  
  
  
"Luhan, beni evine aldın. Eşyalarımı toparlamama yardım ettin. Az bile... Çok teşekkürler."  
  
  
"Teşekküre gerek yok. Ozaman eve giderken biralar benden. Evde içeriz?"  
  
  
"Tamam, anlaştık."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eve ulaştığımızda eşyalarımı misafir odasına çıkarttık. Luhan bana yardım etmeye devam etti.   
  
  
"Woo seksi!"  
  
  
Luhan'ın sesiyle ona döndüm. Kırmızı boxer'ımı elinde sallıyordu! Ona doğru atıldım ve elinden almaya çalıştım. Luhan yerde oturmuş, eşyalarımı çekmecelere koyuyordu. Üzerine atılınca birlikte yere düştük. Şimdi ben onun üzerindeydim...  
  
  
Luhan tüm güzelliğiyle altımdaydı. Bacağımın altında hissettiğim penis, sadece sertleşmeme yardımcı oluyordu. Ben sadece Luhan'a bakarak bile sertleşebiliyordum!  
  
  
Konuşmaya başlamasa ona günlerce bakabilirdim.   
  
  
"Hey! Ezecek misin beni?"  
  
  
Sesi biraz titrek ve utangaç çıkıyordu.  
  
  
"Pardon..." dedim ve üzerinden kalktım. Kolundan tuttum -el teması yapıp onu iyice rahatsız etmek istemedim- onunda tekrar oturmasını sağladım. Sonra hâlâ elinde tuttuğu boxer'ımı aldım.   
  
  
"Bunları ben yerleştiririm Luhan"  
  
  
"Yaa ama bu çok eğlenceliydi."  
  
  
"Bence bugünlük bukadar eğlence yeter. Kalanları ben yerleştiririm."  
  
  
Boynunu sağa sola oynatdı. Oyuncak gibi:  
  
  
"Evet yorulduk. Hadi ozaman film+bira zamanı!"  
  
  
Çocuk gibi eğlenerek söylüyordu bunu. Güldüm ve yerden tamamen kalkmasına yardım ettim. Birlikte aşağıya indik ve film seçimini ona bıraktım. Bir savaş filmi... Bira içmek için ne kadar uygundu bilmiyorum ama... Luhanla içiyor olmak güzeldi.   
  
  
***  
  
Ve iki saat sonra herşeye gülen ve başını bile tutamayacak kadar sarhoş olan ben...  
  
  
"Şşş... Luuu bili.yor...musun?"  
  
  
"Bilmiyorum Sehun. Ne ara böyle sarhoş oldun sen?!"  
  
  
"Ben... bu gece... evime içtim... artııııık... olmayan -hıçkırık- ev" --kahkahalar-  
  
  
"Sana içirmemeliydim...!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Birkaç saatte tamamen sarhoş olmuştu. Evi için üzgündü ama bukadar içmesi normal değildi. Saçmalıyordu, bazen ne dediğini bile anlamıyordum.   
  
  
Bana doğru yaklaştı. Elini yüzüme koydu. Yani yanımdaki ikinci Luhan'ın yüzüne! Eliyle dokunduğu şeyi hissedemeyince diğerine yöneldi:  
  
  
"Aaa... Sen gerçek değilsin... diğeri..."  
  
  
Yüzüme dokundu, gülüyordu, mutluydu...  
  
  
"İşte! Buuu... gerçek!"  
  
  
Yüzümü seviyor ve tatlı tatlı bakıyordu. Bazen bakışları tam yanıma kayıyordu. Sanırım beni iki tane gördüğü içindi...  
  
  
Başını omzuma gömdü. Eli yüzümü bırakmamakta ısrar ediyordu ama daha fazla kolunu havada tutamıyordu. Elini tuttum, yavaşça indirdim. Şimdi bu eli nereye koyacaktım?   
  
  
Ben birşey yapmadan elimi sıkıca tuttu ve karnımın üzerine koydu. Şimdi elele oturuyorduk. Başını daha yukarı boynuma doğru getirdi. Sıcak nefesi içimi gıdıklıyordu... Elini elimden çekti. Karnımı okşamaya başladı. Buna izin verirsem bu tahrik edici olabilirdi. Eli biraz daha yukarıya göğsüme kadar gelmişti. Burnunu boynuma sürttü. Uyanınca muhtemelen hatırlamayacaktı. İleri gitmeye çalışırsa onu durduracaktım. Şu an azda olsa, anın tadını çıkartmak istiyordum...  
  
  
Konuşuyordu ama anlamıyordum. Fısıltı gibi, uyku arasında konuşmak gibi. Uyumuyordu, çünkü hâlâ karnımı okşuyordu. Tekrar elimi tuttu. Kaldırdı ve tam penisinin üzerine koydu!!!  
  
  
SERT?!!  
  
  
Boynumu öptü ve dilini değdirdi. Onun alkol kokusu ya da yaptıkları başımı döndürüyordu. Elimi penisine bastırdı. Kulağıma doğru uzandı, emdi fısıldadı:  
  
  
"Beni rahatlatamaz mısın Lu Han?"  
  
  
***  
  
Yazar:  
  
Ningyoo


	15. Bölüm - 14

**12\. BÖLÜMDEN  
**  
 **  
2 SENE ÖNCESİ  
**  
  
...  
  
Bana iyice yaklaştı burunlarımız birbirine değiyordu... Kokusu, yakınlığı ve nefesi beni tahrik ediyordu.   
  
  
Kalçalarını aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirerek sertleşmiş penisini bana sürtmeye başladı. Tam penisimin üzerine! Sert, sıcak ve büyük gibi..?  
  
  
"Woo.. Sende sertsin" dedi.   
  
  
"Sadece banaaa... bakarak mı oldu - _elini uzattı ve penisimi sıktı_ \- bu..."  
  
  
Hâlâ bana sürtünürken kendimi zor tutuyordum.  
  
  
"Olmaz" dedim. Uzaklaşmaya çalıştım ama bırakmıyordu.   
  
  
Gözlerini gözlerime sabitledi. Sarhoşluğuna rağmen mükemmel bakıyordu. Dudaklarını yaladı ve konuştu:  
  
  
"Hadi yapalım Oh Sehun..."  
  
  
  
 **BÖLÜM - 14  
  
(2 SENE ÖNCESİ)  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo**   
  
  
  
**SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Beynimde çınlıyordu tek bir sözü  
  
  
"Hadi yapalım Oh Sehun..."  
  
  
"Hadi yapalım Oh Sehun..."  
  
  
Kalçalarını hâlâ oynatıyor ve bana sürtünüyordu. Tamamen sertleşmiştim.   
  
  
Bir gün önce onu düşünerek elimi becermişken, şimdi ona 'hayır' mı diyecektim?  
  
  
Çıplak Kris...  
  
  
Sertleşmiş Kris...  
  
  
İçime giren Kris...  
  
  
Dünkü hayallerim bunlardı ve ben bunları gerçekleştirebilirdim.   
  
  
Bakışları yalvarır gibiydi. Alkol bu sert adamı nasıl bukadar değiştirmişti anlamıyordum.   
  
  
Elini uzattı ve yüzümü okşamaya başladı. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordu; gözlerini kırpmadan...  
  
  
"Seni ofiste gördüğüm günden beri... istiyorum..."  
  
  
Bir elini boynuma doladı. Diğer eli vücudumda geziyor, t-shirt'ümün içine elini sokuyordu... Bacağını bacağımın arasına soktu ve sürtmeye başladı. Ben kıpırdayamıyordum ama o da hiç durmuyordu!  
  
  
"Yapamaz miyiz Oh Sehun?"  
  
  
İzin istiyordu. Zorla birşeyler yapmaya çalışmıyordu. Sadece dokunuyor ve sürtünüyordu. Bana vereceği bir öpücük herşeyi başlatabilirdi ama o benim kendi rızamla bunu yapmamı istiyor gibiydi...  
  
  
Çok yakışıklıydı... Karşı konulamaz... kimi istese elde edebilirdi. Benim gibi penisi olan birisine böyle yalvarması garip geliyordu. Ona hala cevap vermemiştim. Gözlerimin içine bakmaya devam ediyordu.  
  
  
Ellerini üzerimden ve boynumdan çekti. Bir adım geriye gitti. Sanki tüm dayanağı benmişim gibiydi. Benden uzaklaşınca enerjisi bitmiş gibi yere çökmüştü.   
  
  
Panikle yanına gittim ve eğildim. Yüzüme bakmıyordu! Ellerimle yüzünü tuttum. Okadar yakışıklıydıki dokunmaya korkuyordum! Güzel başını kaldırdım ve gözlerine baktım.   
  
  
"Odana gidebilirsin Sehun..."  
  
  
Gözlerini kapattı...  
  
  
Gitmek istiyor muydum? İstemiyordum... Şimdi ben onun yüzünü okşuyordum. Diğer elimde saçları arasında geziniyordu... Şaşkınlıkla açtı gözlerini. Sanırım gerçekten gitmemi bekliyordu.   
  
  
Yerden destek aldı, bana doğru yaklaştı. Bacaklarını iki yana açtı ve etrafıma doladı! Kalbim çarpmaya başlamıştı. Daha fazla yakın olabilirmişiz gibi ben de yaklaştım ona! Kötü bir yola saptığımın farkındaydım. Ama sürükleniyordum... Büyü gibi, bağımlılık gibi, ses edemiyordum...  
  
  
Dudaklarını araladı. Dişlerinin bir kısmı gözüküyordu. Dilini kurumuş dudaklarına sürttü.   
  
  
Ona ilk defa bukadar yakındım. Parfüm, şampuan ve alkol kokusu... Kris'in tenine temas eden herşey, onun mükemmel kokusuyla harman olmuştu.   
  
  
Baş döndürücü...  
  
  
Parmaklarımı az önce yaladığı nemli dudaklarda gezdirdim.   
  
  
Yumuşak...   
  
  
Kalbimde bir ateş yanıyordu ve her noktam alev alıyordu.   
  
  
Elini uzattı ve parmaklarımı dudaklarında sabitledi. Gözlerini kapattı. Parmaklarıma ve avuç içime öpücükler bırakmaya başladı.   
  
  
Dayanılmaz...  
  
  
Ona doğru uzandım ve elimle kapanmış dudaklarının kenarına öpücük bıraktım... gözleri hâlâ kapalı mıydı, şaşkın mıydı bilmiyordum. Elimi boynuna sardı ve dudaklarımızı buluşturdu. Bende bacaklarımı onun etrafına sardım ve aramızda bir milim bile boşluk bırakmadım. Ne yapıyordum ben? Oh Sehun nezaman bu kadar alttan almaya başlamıştı? Ben de onu deli gibi istemiştim. Hayalini kurarak elimi becerdiğim muhteşem varlık, şu an beni öpüyordu.   
  
  
O şu an benimdi!!!  
  
  
Ani bir hareketle onu yere düşürdüm ve üzerine çıktım!  
  
  
Yere düşünce başını çarpmış ve ufak bir inilti çıkartmıştı. Dudaklarının tamamına okadar hakimdim ki doğru düzgün sesini bile çıkartamamıştı!  
  
  
İkimizde nefessiz kalana kadar öptüm onu. Elleriyle omuzlarımdan tuttu ve beni itekledi. Ondan bir kaç santim uzaklaştım ve nefes almasına izin verdim. Nefes nefese ve şaşkındı.   
  
  
Birşey söylemek için ağzını açtığında ona yaklaştım ve öpmeye devam ettim.   
  
  
O benimdi! BENİM!!! İstediği bendim! ve ona istediğini memnuniyetle verecektim!!  
  
  
Hissettiklerim hayalini kurduğumdan çok daha güzeldi.   
  
  
Dilimi gezdirdim dudaklarında. Dudaklarını araladı ve ağzının içine girdim. Dillerimiz birbirine değiyor, oyun yapıyordu. Dişlerini keşfettim ve yakaladığım her anda dilini emdim! Onun birşey yapmasına müsaade etmiyor, kontrolü elimden bırakmıyordum.   
  
  
Dün... Onu okadar çok arzulamıştım ki...  
  
  
Şu an muhteşem Kris altımda inliyor, ağzının her köşesini keşfetmeme izin veriyordu.   
  
  
Ben penisimi onun penisine bastırmaya başladığımda, bacaklarını belime doladı ve beni kendisine daha çok çekti. Ellerini t-shirt'üme getirdi ve çıkartmaya başladı. Ondan birkaç saniye uzaklaştım ve ikimizinde üstünü çıkarttım. O böyle yarı çıplakken çok daha yakışıklıydı. Beni delirtiyordu! içimdeki sapık Sehun'u ortaya çıkartıyordu!  
  
  
Çıplak tenlerimiz birbirine değdiğinde zevkle "Ahhh!" dedim. İçim titriyordu! Elleri sırtımda, kalçalarımda geziyor, ona yaklaştığımda baştan çıkarıcı göğüs uçları çıplak bedenime değiyordu!  
  
  
Dudaklarından ayrıldım boynunu emdim, çenesini göğüs uçlarını. Dilimle kesintisiz yollar çizdim.   
  
  
Onun her dil darbemde kasılan yüzü bile boşaltabilirdi beni!  
  
  
Göbeğine doğru indiğimde daha büyük kasılmalar verdi bana. Pantolonunun düğmesiyle oynamaya başladığımda tamamen sertleşen penis neredeyse pantolondan dışarı çıkmak üzereydi!!!  
  
  
Yavaşça yerden kalktı ve beni tuttu. Ne yani duracak mıydık???  
  
  
Ayağa kalktı ve benide çekiştirdi.   
  
  
  
"Yatakta devam edeceğiz" dedi.   
  
  
O bana seksi gülüşünü gönderirken, ben onu bir hamleyle yatağa itekledim. Sertçe yatağa düştü! Kris bugün ikinci kez şoka giriyordu!  
  
  
Üstüne atladım ve pantolonunu çekiştirmeye devam ettim. Penisi fermuarın açılmasını engelleyecek kadar büyümüştü! pantolonu boxer ile birlikte sıyırdığımda büyülenmiştim.   
  
  
Penisin üzerindeki damarlar belirginleşmiş, ucundan renksiz sıvı akıyordu. O gerçekten zevk alıyordu! Kasıklarımın dahada hareketlenmesini sağladı bu görüntü. Ne kadar olabilirdi bilmiyorum ama daha da azıyordum!  
  
  
Kris'in bacaklarını araladım, arasına geçtim ve bu güzelliği kökünden ucuna kadar yaladım. Elime aldım ve ucundaki yarığı biraz daha araladım. Dilimi içine soktum ve emdim. Penisi ağzıma almadan önce  
  
  
"Ağzımı becer Kris!" dedim.   
  
  
Penisi tuttum ve yavaş yavaş emmeye, yalamaya başladım. Kris kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. Ağzıma girip çıkıyordu ve ben alamadığım kısımları elimle okşuyordum. Onun inlemelerini duymak ve yüzündeki zevki görmek için herşeyi yapabilirdim!  
  
  
Bir süre sonra Kris çenemden tuttu ve başımı kaldırdı. Penisi ağzımdan çıktı. Dudaklarımla penis arasında ince bir yol oluşturarak penis göbeğinin üzerine düştü. Kris hızla kalkarak beni altına aldı ve hâlâ üzerimde olan pantolona saldırdı!  
  
  
"Haksızlık bu!"  
  
  
Pantolonum ve boxer'ım çoktan yerle buluşmuştu. Kris penisini penisime sürttü ve ikimizde inledik! Sıcak... ıslak...  
  
  
Eğildi ve yalamaya başladı. Bu harika hissettiriyordu! Kayganlaşan penisime tekrar sürtünmeye başladı. Penisleri tuttu ve ikisini birlikte çekmeye başladı.   
  
  
"Sehun... ne istiyorum biliyor musun?..."  
  
  
Başımı salladım. Şu an düşünemiyordum bile!  
  
  
"Keşke ikisini birlikte ağzıma alabilseydim!!!"  
  
  
Kesinlikle benim kadar azgın bir sapık!  
  
  
Eğildi ve dudaklarımdan başlayarak heryerimi öpmeye başladı...  
  
  
İnledim arsızca  
  
  
"Mühürle beni... Kris...!"  
  
  
Artık kırmızı izler bıraktığından emin bir şekilde ilerliyordu.   
  
  
Penisimin tamamını ağzına alıp yaladığında, onun tüm sarhoşluğu bana geçmişti! O gittikçe ayılıyor, ben ise gittikçe sarhoş oluyordum!  
  
  
Daha aşağıya indi, bacaklarımı araladı ve deliğimin etrafını yalamaya başladı.   
  
  
Parmakları etrafında gezerken   
  
  
"Bu kadar ileriye gidebilir miyim?" dedi.   
  
  
Kalçalarımı kaldırıp, deliğimi tamamen ona sergiledim! ve utanmaz bir fahişe gibi inledim!  
  
  
"Doldur beni Wufan!!!"  
  
  
Birkaç dil darbesiyle birlikte içime parmağını itekledi. Acımıştı ama dayanılmaz değildi. Garip bir histi sadece... penisimi yalamaya başladığında dikkat dağıttığının farkındaydım. Aynı anda içime giren iki parmakla derin bir çığlık attım! acıyordu!  
  
  
"Gir artık" dedim "gir" nekadar hızlı olursa okadar çabuk alışacaktım!  
  
  
Kris bacaklarımı tuttu, iyice araladı ve yavaşça içime süzülmeye başladı. Acı devam ediyordu. Gözlerim kapalı yatağı sıkıyordum. Duruma biraz alıştığımda hafifçe ben de hareketlendim ama daha fazlasını yapamazdım. Kris daha hızlı girip çıkmaya başladığında acı ve zevki bir arada yaşıyordum.   
  
  
Hissettiğim zevkle "ohh" diye inledim. O noktaya gelen her vuruş beni inletiyordu!   
  
  
Kris muhteşem bir şekilde beni inletiyordu!  
  
  
Göbeğimden başlayarak beni öpmeye başladı. Dudaklarıma geldiğinde onları sömürüyor, büyük bir açlıkla beni öpüyordu!  
  
  
Dudaklarımın üzerinde konuştu:  
  
  
"Benimle gel Sehun..."  
  
  
Elini penisime attı ve çekmeye başladı.   
  
  
Hızlanan giriş çıkışlardan ve penisimi çekiş hızından geleceğini anlıyordum. Olabildiğince kalçalarımı yukarı kaldırdım ve kendini bana iyice bastırdığında bacaklarımı beline doladım. İçime boşalırken bile kendini bana bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Kris'in inlemeleriyle, ben de onun eline boşaldım.   
  
  
Krisle olmak mükemmellikti...  
  
  
İçimden çıkıp, nefes nefese üzerime kendini bıraktığında kulağıma fısıldadı:  
  
  
"İkinci round'a ne dersin Oh Sehun???..."  
  
  
***  
  
Yazar Konuşuyor:  
  
Özellikle smut bölümleri kesmeyi sevmediğimden uzun uzun yazdım. Tekrar etmekte fayda görüyorum bu yaşanalar iki sene öncesi. Yani Luhan yok... Hikaye içerisinde çok fazla geçmiş ve günümüz arasında geçiş yaptığım için kafalar karışabiliyor.   
  
Umarım beğenmişsinizdir :)  
  
Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.   
  
Ningyoo


	16. Bölüm - 15

14\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
...  
  
Krisle olmak mükemmellikti...  
  
  
İçimden çıkıp, nefes nefese üzerime kendini bıraktığında kulağıma fısıldadı:  
  
  
"İkinci round'a ne dersin Oh Sehun???..."  
  
  
***  
  
**BÖLÜM - 15  
  
2 SENE ÖNCE  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo**  
  
  
Sehun uyandığında güneş yeni doğmuştu. Kendisine sarılmış, göğsünde uyuyan Kris'e baktı. Onun bir gün böyle kedi gibi göğsünde uyuyacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Şu birkaç günde anladığı, bu ukala ve artist adam ilişkisinde çok daha uysal bir kahramana dönüşüyordu. Her kızın ya da her erkeğin sahip olmak isteyeceği türden birisiydi. İkisinin arasında bir ilişki yoktu ama birkaç gündür sürekli birliktelerdi. Uçakta başlayan yakınlaşma yatakta son bulmuştu ama bu da bir ilişki göstergesi değildi. Yetişkin her insan tek gecelik ya da kısa süreli sekse dayalı bir ilişki yaşayabilirdi.  
  
  
Kris ona yanaştığında sarhoştu ama sonrasında kendisinden bile ayık gibiydi. Onun olanlara bakışı ne olacaktı? Uyandığında vereceği tepkiyi Sehun merak ediyordu...  
  
***  
  
Sehun porselenden yapılmış bir heykele benzeyen yakışıklı adamı izliyordu. Dudakları hâlâ kırmızı, vücudu da lekelerle doluydu...  
  
  
Sehun yaptıklarından utanıyordu. Gece ona aç bir hayvan gibi saldırmıştı. Onu önce yere yatırmış, sonrada yatağa atmıştı. Kris ne kadar nazikse, Sehun okadar vahşiydi. Eğer Kris'in içine girmiş olsaydı, sanırım onu daha da perişan bir hale getirebilirdi.  
  
  
Sehun tüm bu düşüncelerle kendisinden nefret etti. Doğru ve yanlış birbirine karışmıştı. Hata yapıp yapmadığından emin değildi. Herseyden önemlisi yattığı adam patronuydu! Bu düşünceyle Sehun yandığını hissetti! Kendisini patronunun becermesi için türlü oyunlar yapan basit bir sekreter gibi hissetti. Sekreter değildi, bunu isteyen de Kristi ama bu basit his onu öldürmeye başlıyordu.  
  
  
Arkadaşı Chanyeol ile takıla takıla onun gibi azgın bir sapığa dönüşüyordu! Sehun çoktan pişman olmuş gibiydi ama herşey için çok geçti. Akışına bırakacaktı. Kris bu projeye bukadar önem verirken onu işten atmazdı, atmamalıydı değil mi?  
En kötü ihtimalle işsiz kalacaktı!  
  
***  
  
Yanında uyuyan güzelliğe baktı. Uyurken bile göz kamaştırıcıydı. Sehun ona doğru eğildi, iyice yaklaştı ve o dolgun dudakları emerek sulu bir öpücük bıraktı. Lanet olsun onu şuracıkta becermek istiyordu! Bu kadar seksi bir yüze sahip olduğu için cezalandırılmalıydı! Sehun aşık değildi -hiç olmuş muydu? yakışıklı olması yeterliydi!- ama bu yakışıklılığın kendisini baştan çıkartmasına engel olamıyordu!  
  
  
Kris dudaklarında hissettiği vakumlamanın etkisiyle gözlerini açtı. Sehun yakalanmış mıydı? Aniden utandı. Kris yüzünü Sehun'a doğru döndürdü, gülümsedi  
  
  
"Günaydın"  
  
  
Yakalandığı için Sehun kekeledi:  
  
  
"Gü.günaydın!"  
  
  
"Öpücükle uyandırılmak güzel bir hismiş" dedi Sehun'a biraz daha sokularak! Elleri göğsünde dolandı ve ufak bir öpücük bıraktı!  
  
  
Sehun şaşkındı. Kris'in ilk gecesini yaşamış bir kız gibi kendisine böyle tatlı tatlı sokulacağını hiç düşünmüyordu. Çıplak göğsünde yatan Kris'e baktı ve ellerini saçlarının arasında gezdirmeye başladı.  
  
  
O uyanmadan bu odadan çıkıp gitmediğine pişmandı... Kris'in tavrı kendisini suçlu hissetmesine neden olmuştu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
**13\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
ŞU AN  
  
LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
Bana doğru yaklaştı. Elini yüzüme koydu. Yani yanımdaki ikinci Luhan'ın yüzüne! Eliyle dokunduğu şeyi hissedemeyince diğerine yöneldi:  
  
  
"Aaa... Sen gerçek değilsin... diğeri..."  
  
  
Yüzüme dokundu, gülüyordu, mutluydu...  
  
  
"İşte! Buuu... gerçek!"  
  
  
Yüzümü seviyor ve tatlı tatlı bakıyordu. Bazen bakışları tam yanıma kayıyordu. Sanırım beni iki tane gördüğü içindi...  
  
  
Başını omzuma gömdü. Eli yüzümü bırakmamakta ısrar ediyordu ama daha fazla kolunu havada tutamıyordu. Elini tuttum, yavaşça indirdim. Şimdi bu eli nereye koyacaktım?  
  
  
Ben birşey yapmadan elimi sıkıca tuttu ve karnımın üzerine koydu. Şimdi elele oturuyorduk. Başını daha yukarı boynuma doğru getirdi. Sıcak nefesi içimi gıdıklıyordu... Elini elimden çekti. Karnımı okşamaya başladı. Buna izin verirsem bu tahrik edici olabilirdi. Eli biraz daha yukarıya göğsüme kadar gelmişti. Burnunu boynuma sürttü. Uyanınca muhtemelen hatırlamayacaktı. İleri gitmeye çalışırsa onu durduracaktım. Şu an azda olsa, anın tadını çıkartmak istiyordum...  
  
  
Konuşuyordu ama anlamıyordum. Fısıltı gibi, uyku arasında konuşmak gibi. Uyumuyordu, çünkü hâlâ karnımı okşuyordu. Tekrar elimi tuttu. Kaldırdı ve tam penisinin üzerine koydu!!!  
  
  
SERT?!!  
  
  
Boynumu öptü ve dilini değdirdi. Onun alkol kokusu ya da yaptıkları başımı döndürüyordu. Elimi penisine bastırdı. Kulağıma doğru uzandı, emdi fısıldadı:  
  
  
"Beni rahatlatamaz mısın Lu Han?"  
  
  
  
**BÖLÜM 15  
  
LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**  
  
  
  
Şaşkın şaşkın yüzüne bakmaya çalıştım. Yüzü hâlâ boynumda gömülü olduğu için dalga mı geçiyor anlamak istiyordum. Ya da uyku halinde saçmalıyordu. Sarhoş bir insan ne kadar ciddi olabilirdi ki? Ama bir kitapda insanlar sarhoşken cesaret kazandıkları için, gerçek duygularını dışa vurduklarını okumuştum...  
  
  
Sehun sabırsızca elimi tekrar sert penisine bastırdı. Eğildim ve ona baktım, gözleri kapalıydı ama uyumuyordu. Ona bakarken hissetmiş gibi gözlerini açtı, yanakları pembe pembe olmuştu:  
  
  
"Cevaap... vermediin" dedi. Şok olmuştum! hem sorusunun, hemde cevap vermediğimin bilincindeydi!  
  
  
Burnunu yeniden boynuma sürterken bu oyuna bir son vermeliydim. Onu hafifçe itekledim ve koltuğa uzandı ya da düştü... Koltuktan hemen kalktım.  
  
  
"Sehun saçmalıyorsun ve ceza olarak bu koltukta yatacaksın. Seni odaya taşımıyorum!" dedim.  
  
  
Uzandığı koltukta dudaklarını büküp üzülüyordu. Çok şekerdi ama sarhoştu!  
  
  
Arkamı döndüm ve odadan çıktım. Yukarıdan üzerine bir battaniye getirecektim ve geceyi orada geçirecekti. Yukarı çıkarken kalbim hızla atıyordu. Sehun kalbimin çarpmasına neden oluyordu.  
  
  
Aşağıya inerken odadan gelen ses, battaniyeyi fırlatıp merdivenleri ikişer üçer inmeme neden oldu. O sarhoştu ve koltuktan düşmüş acıyla kıvranıyor olabilirdi!  
  
  
Odaya girdiğimde nefes nefese kalmıştım. Ona baktığımda gözlerim yuvalarından fırlayacak gibi açılmıştı!  
  
  
İyi olan, Sehun hâlâ koltukta ve domuz gibi iyiydi!!!  
  
  
Kötü olan, üzerindeki eşofmanı dizine kadar sıyırmış yeşil! boxer'ının üzerinden kendisini okşuyordu.  
  
  
Gözlerini kapatmış tek eli penisinin üzerinde, diğer eli t-shirt'ünü çekiştiriyordu. Bir süre onu izledim çünkü kıpırdayamıyordum. Yanındaki yastığı aldı ve bacaklarının arasına soktu. Şimdi yastığıma sürtünüyor ve inliyordu!!!  
  
"Lu...han...!!!"  
  
  
Benim adımı inliyordu!  
  
  
Ona doğru yaklaştım ve eğildim. Yastığı bir ucundan çekip almaya çalışırken yastık ona sürttüğü için daha sesli inledi!!!  
  
  
"Ahh! Luhan!!!"  
  
  
Kızarmıştım, yüzüm yanıyordu! Yastığı çekerken:  
  
  
"Azgın Sehun! Yastığımı becermene izin vermeyeceğim!" dedim ve yastığı alıp diğer koltuğa fırlattım. Çocuk gibi mızırdanmaya başladı. Ağlıyormuş gibi numara yapıyordu! Sarhoş zekasıyla aklı bunları yapacak kadar çalışıyordu!!!  
  
  
Boxer'ını sıyırmaya başladığında panikle arkamı döndüm!  
  
  
"YAPMA SEHUN!!! YAPMAA!"  
  
  
Bağırmıştım, ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum.  
  
  
"Luhanııı istiyo...rumm... Tatlı ağzı..na girmek, yüzüne boşa...!!!"  
  
  
Ona döndüm ve ağzını elimle kapattım! Azgın herif nelerin hayalini kuruyordu! Ağzını kapattığım elimi öpmeye başladı! Kızgınlık ve şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken kolumu kavradı ve beni çekti. Ani hamleyle kendimi onun üzerinde buldum. Elleriyle yüzümü nazikçe okşarken tatlı tatlı gülümsüyordu.  
  
  
"Seni...istiyorum" dedi. Artık sınıra gelmişti. Aslında iyi bir dersi hakediyordu ama yapmayacaktım! İstediği şeyi tamamen olmasada ona verecektim! Onu rahatlatacaktım!  
  
  
Altımda seğiren penisi ve sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordum. Dudaklarıma doğru hamle yaptığında ondan kaçtım. Dudaklarına sahip olduğum an sarhoş olmamalı ve bunu herzaman hatırlamalıydı!  
  
  
Az sonra olacaklar içinde aynı durum geçerliydi. Ona herşeyi hissettirerek yaşatmak isterdim. Sabah uyandığında onun unutacağı benimse asla unutmayacağım anılarım olsun istemiyordum... Şu an onun sarhoşluk anlarında bu değerli şeylerin kaybolup gitmesini istemiyordum... ama... başka yolu yok gibiydi.  
  
***  
  
Dudaklarımı boynuna gömdüm ve oraya öpücükler bıraktım. Sehun bana sertliğini bastırırken, tek eliylede saçlarımı okşuyordu. Bu kadar şeytanca ve bu kadar masum iki şeyi nasıl aynı anda yapıyordu???  
  
  
Boynuna bıraktığım öpücüklerle birlikte elimi t-shirt'ünün içine soktum. Bu kadar temasla bile daha sesli inlemeler bırakıyordu. Yüzüne bakınca acı çektiğini bile düşünebilirdim. Çıkarttığı seslerden ise çok fazla zevk aldığını anlıyordum.  
  
  
Bir türlü onun sertleşen yerine dokunacak gücü bulamıyordum. Böyle olsun istemiyordum! Boxer'ını zaten aşağı çekmişti. Biraz daha çektim ve penisinin tamamen açığa çıkmasını sağladım. Gözlerimi o noktaya getirmemeye çalıştım. Ona böyle bakmak istemiyordum...  
  
  
Sehun'un elini tuttum, avucunun içine ıslak öpücükler bırakıp yaladım! Daha fazla ne kadar azabilirdi bilmiyorum ama elini yalarken daha sesli inledi.  
  
  
"Ahh! Luhan! beni öldürüyorrr...!"  
  
  
Bu laflara gelmeyecektim. Bir gün onunla yatacaksam ozaman bu azgın sapık tamamen ayık olacaktı!  
  
  
Islanan elini tutmaya devam ettim ve penisin üzerinde gezdirmeye başladım. Ona dokunmakta istemiyordum. Bir nevi elini becerecekti ama kontrol bende olacaktı! Boynunu öperken eliyle penisini okşamaya devam ettim.  
  
  
"Luhan'ı istiyorum" diye mızırdanmaya başlamıştı gene.  
  
  
"Öp beni... Luu.. Han,  
  
  
Ahhh  
  
  
Dokun... bana..  
  
  
İstersen içime giir!"  
  
!!!  
  
O, arsız arsız konuşurken şaşkındım. Kulaklarımda çınlıyordu "içime gir" lafı.  
  
  
"Sehun..." dediğimde gözlerini açtı:  
  
  
"Benim için değerli olmasaydın, istediklerini yapar, seni pişman ederdim!" dedim. Ne kadarını anlamıştı bilmiyordum. kabullenmiş gibi ses etmedi tekrar...  
  
  
Elimi yani elini hızlandırarak hareketi arttırdım. Saçlarımın arasında gezen eli oradan ayrılıp kasıklarıma geldiğinde ürperdim!  
  
  
Güldü. "Seert..." dedi.  
  
  
"Tahrik ettin! tabiiki sert!" diye sarhoş olana açıklama yaptım!  
  
  
Onu rahatlattıktan sonra büyük bir ihtimal kendimlede ilgilenmem gerekecekti!  
  
  
Neden hâlâ boşalmıyordu? Alkolün etkisi olmalıydı...  
Gözlerimi kapattım ve daha aşağı indim. Böyle olmayacaktı. Penisinin üzerine öpücükler bırakırken ona içki içirdiğim için kendime lanet ettim ve bir kenara not ettim:  
  
  
Ona bir daha içirme!  
  
  
Öpücükler etkisini göstermeye başladığında penisin ucundan gelen sıvıları hissedebiliyordum. Tekrar elini tuttum ve temas etmeden yeniden çekmeye başladım. Karnına bıraktığım öpücüklerle ürperirken, zevk içinde inliyordu! Kalçalarını yukarı kaldırıp tüm binayı kaplayacak şekilde bağırdığında, menisinin büyük bir kısmını karnını öpen benim suratıma fışkırtmıştı!  
  
  
Nefes nefese solurken gözlerini açtı. Elleriyle yüzümü tuttu ve kendine çekti. Elindeki meninin bir kısmı daha böylece yüzüme bulaşmış oldu. Öpmek için hamle yaptığını düşündüğümde kaçacaktım ama o benim çenemi öpmüştü.  
  
  
"Benim ol Luhan... Sadece beniim..."  
  
  
Gözlerine hayret içinde baktım. İtiraf gibiydi? İçimde hareketlenen şey nefesimi kesiyordu! Sarhoşta olsa beni etkilemişti! Gözlerinin içinde gördüğüm şey tüylerimi diken diken etmişti ve korkutmuştu beni.  
  
  
O gözlerde saf sevgiyi görüyordum...  
  
  
  
**13\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
2 SENE ÖNCESİ**  
  
  
Luhan tekrar ve tekrar kocaman gülümsedi. Banyodan çıkmadan önce:  
  
"Yan odada, misafir banyosundayım" dedi.  
  
Baek başını salladı ve kapının kapanışını izledi. Üzerindeki ıslak giysilerden kurtuldu ve suyun keyfini çıkarttı. Bu dünyada onu herzaman sevecek ve bırakmayacak kişiydi Luhan...  
  
  
Onun dileğiydi Luhan...  
  
  
***  
  
**BÖLÜM - 15  
  
2 SENE ÖNCESİ**  
  
  
Baekhyun duşunu bitirdiğinde Luhan'ın verdiği giysileri giydi. Aynada kendini gördüğünde vücuduna bıraktığı izleri gördü. Bu izleri Chan'in ona yapmış olmasını dilerdi...  
  
  
Baek misafir odasına girdiğinde Luhan hâlâ duştaydı. Sessizce odadan çıktı ve aşağıya indi. Mutfağa girdi. Luhan kahvaltıyı hazırlayamamıştı ve bu işi üstlenebilirdi.  
  
  
Baek omlet için yumurtaları çırparken masanın üzerinde telefon titredi. Bu Lu'nun telefonuydu ve gördüğü kadarıyla şarjı bitiyordu. Tekefonu eline aldı, arka planında ilk tatillerinde çekildikleri resim vardı. Baek gülümsedi. Onsuz yaşayamazdı...  
  
  
  
Telefondaki resime gülümserken aklına gelen fikirle gülümsemesi silindi. Şimdi ihtiyacı olan telefonun kilit şifresini açmaktı!  
  
***  
  
Baek birkaç denemeyle kilidi açtığında sevindi. Lu'yu iyi tanıyordu! Hızla rehberi karıştırdı! O aşağıya inmeden onu bulmalıydı. Aradığı ismi bulduğunda kalbindeki ağırlığın bir kısmının geçtiğini hissetti!  
  
  
"D.O."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bu bölümü de umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur. Ben birkaç kez okudum ama nasıl olduğuyla ilgili bir fikrim yok. Aklım fazla karışık... Yorumlarınız beğenileriniz herzaman bana yol gösterdi, göstermeye de devam edecek.  
  
Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
  
Ningyoo


	17. Bölüm - 16

**15\. BÖLÜMDEN  
  
2 SENE ÖNCESİ**  
  
  
  
Telefondaki resime gülümserken aklına gelen fikirle gülümsemesi silindi. Şimdi ihtiyacı olan telefonun kilit şifresini açmaktı!  
  
***  
  
Baek birkaç denemeyle kilidi açtığında sevindi. Lu'yu iyi tanıyordu! Hızla rehberi karıştırdı! O aşağıya inmeden onu bulmalıydı. Aradığı ismi bulduğunda kalbindeki ağırlığın bir kısmının geçtiğini hissetti!  
  
"D.O."  
  
  
  
 **Bölüm - 16  
  
2 SENE ÖNCESİ  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo**  
  
  
  
Baek telefonunu çıkarttı ve hızla numarayı kaydetti. "Annem-2"!!! kimse bu isimden şüphelenmezdi!  
  
  
Luhan'ın telefonunu tekrar masaya koyarken telefon çalmaya başladı. Ekrandaki tanıdık gelen ama rehberde kayıtlı olmayan numaraya baktı. Bu  numara... Chanyeol'e aitti! Luhan'ın numarasını nereden bulmuştu ve neden onu arıyordu?  
  
  
  
 **Yarım Saat Önce:**  
  
  
Chayeol gözlerini açtığında yanında alışık olduğu adam, boynuna gömülen saçlar ve O'nun kokusu yoktu. Sadece bir gün olmuştu ama çoktan onu özlemişti. Şimdi burada olsaydı onu sarıp sarmalar, yataktan çıkmamak için birbirlerine türlü oyunlar yaparlardı. Yataktaki ona ait ama yoğun olmayan koku Baek onu cezalandırırken yatağa sinen kokusuydu. Chanyeol çarşafları değiştirmek istememişti. Kötü anılardı ama Baek 'birkaç gün' gideceğim dediğinde, onu beklerken sığınacak birşeyleri olmalıydı...  
  
  
  
Chanyeol huzursuzca yataktan çıktı ve duşa girdi. Bu banyoda ne çok anıları vardı. Onu kucağına alıp soğuk fayanslara yasladığı ve tüm vücudunu sömürdüğü günler gözünün önünden geçti.  
  
  
  
"Çabuk gel Baekkie... çabuk..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Duştan sonra Chanyeol huzursuzdu. Sevgilisinin nasıl olduğunu merak ediyordu. Onu aramak istiyordu ama biraz rahatlamasını da istiyordu. Luhan'ın yanında olduğunu tahmin etmek zor değildi. Cafe'de Baek'le nasıl sarıldıklarını ve mahrem sırlarını bile anlattığını biliyordu. Luhan'a ulaşmakta okadar zor değildi. Chan telefonunu aldı ve dostunu aradı.  
  
  
"Sehuuun..."  
  
  
"Baek'in seni terk ettiğini biliyorum!"  
  
  
"Yaaa! Bu kadar hızlı nasıl yayılıyor! Ayrıca beni terk etmedi. Sadece birkaç gün kafasını dinleyecek..."  
  
  
"Chan piçliklerine artık bir son verip, seni bukadar seven kişiyi üzmesen... Bir gün o TAMAMEN gidebilir!"  
  
  
Sehun'un bastıra bastıra söylediği şey Chan'in içini acıtmıştı. O gerçekten gidebilirdi ve Chan bunu ASLA istemiyordu!   
  
  
"Sehun... Bana Luhan'ın numarasını ver... Ondan haber alamayınca deliriyorum..."  
  
  
Sesindeki üzgünlük ve özlem Sehun'a bile ulaşmıştı. Onu gerçekten özlemiş olmalıydı. Hatalarıyla ya da piçlikleriyle onu koşulsuz seviyordu. Chan onun dostuydu...  
  
  
"Sana mesaj göndereceğim ama Luhan'ı zırt pırt rahatsız etme!"  
  
  
"Oooo Sehun anlamıştım dostum! O güzel çocuğa vuruldun değil mi?"  
  
  
Chanyeol'ün sesi bir anda düzelmiş, neşeyle konuşuyordu. Sehun ciddileşerek:  
  
  
"Konuşmaya devam edersen numarayı vermeyeceğim! ve kimseye vurulmadım..."  
  
  
Sona doğru sesi daha alçak çıkmıştı. Chan onun duygularının karışık olduğunu farketti ve ses etmedi. Birkaç dakika içinde beklediği numara telefonuna gelmişti. Mesaja teşekkür olarak Sehun'a küçük kırmızı bir kalp gönderdi! Yüzünde piç sırıtışıyla Sehun'un yüzünü hayal etmeye çalıştı.  
  
  
Sehun gelen mesajla gülümsedi.  Ama altta kalmayacaktı. Orta parmağının resmini çekti ve Chanyeol piçine gönderdi!  
  
  
"Ahh! Dostum biraz kibar ol!"  
  
  
Chanyeol Sehun'u bir kenara bırakıp Luhan'ı aradı. Sevgilisinden biraz daha haber alamazsa ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordu.  
  
  
  
 *****  
  
ŞU AN**  
  
  
Baek şaşkınlıkla telefonun ekranına bakarken Luhan ıslak saçlarıyla mutfağa geldi.   
  
  
"Neden açmıyorsun telefonu?" derken çoktan telefonunu eline almıştı. Telefonu yanıtladı ve konuşarak salona doğru geçti. Baek duymak istiyor muydu? Kendisini Luhan'ı takip ederken buldu.   
  
  
"Ah... evet o iyi... Tabiiki istediğin zaman arayabilirsin... Ona iyi bakacağım emin ol... Seni görmek isterse adresi tabiiki veririm"  
  
  
Son cümleyi söylerken Baek'e bakıyordu soran gözlerle. Baek vücudunun kontrolü onda değilmiş gibi başını salladı. Ondan uzak kalmak isteyen kendisiydi ama hemen bir gün sonra onu görmeyi isteyen, kabul edende o olmuştu...  
  
  
***  
  
Baek ve Luhan kahvaltılarını yaptıktan yarım saat sonra kapı çaldı. Baek'in kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Sanki ilk kez onu görecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Luhan kapıyı açmak için kalktığında o da arkasından gitti. Kapı açıldığında Baek Chanyeol'den gelen bağımlısı olduğu parfüm kokusuyla gözlerini bir anlığına kapattı...  
  
  
Chanyeol Luhan'ı eğilerek selamladığında Luhan da ona karşılık verdi. Chanyeol elindeki küçük paketi Luhan'a uzattı:  
  
  
"Bunlar senin için."  
  
  
"Ah teşekkür ederim ama gerek yoktu. İçeri gelsene" Lu utanarak yana çekildi ve onun içerisi girmesi için yolu açtı. Kutudan gelen güzel koku, kurabiye ya da pasta izlenimi veriyordu.  
  
  
Chan arkasına sakladığı sevimli tavşanı sevgilisine uzatırken konuştu:  
  
  
"Baekkie, ben sana sarılmadan uyuyamıyormuşum... Belki sende uyuyamazsın diye tavşan Chan'i getirdim sana..."  
  
  
Luhan hala elinde tuttuğu kutuyla onları yalnız bırakarak üst kata çıktı.  
  
  
Baek dolan gözleriyle tavşanı aldı ve sardı onu kollarıyla. Sevgilisi kokuyordu. Parfüm kokusu başını döndürüyordu.   
  
  
"O tavşana ben gittikten sonra sarılsan? Şu an bana sarılmanı dilerdim..."  
  
  
Baek'in dudakları hafifçe yukarı kıvrılırken, ona doğru bir adım attı. Chan onu ürkütmek ya da rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. O yüzden ilk adımı onun atmasını beklemişti. Bu adım ona sarılması, 'evet bana sarıl' demesi ya da şu an olduğu gibi ona doğru atılmış bir adım olabilirdi. Chan bu adımı bir işaret bildi, memnuniyetle kabul etti ve sevgilisine sarıldı. Dakikalarca o kokuyu içine çekti. Gözleri dolarken düşündü kaç gün daha onsuz geçecekti?..  Çabuk bitmesini diledi sadece...  
  
  
Chan sevgilisinden ayrılırken ona bakan muhtaç gözleri gördü. Eğildi ve Baek'inin dudaklarına ufacık, masum, aşk dolu bir öpücük bıraktı.   
  
  
"Birşeyi daha farkettim... Seni öpmeden, koklamadan güne başlayamıyorum. Ve senden haber alamadığımda deliriyorum. O yüzden eğer sende kabul edersen, sen dönene kadar her sabah buraya gelip seni öpeceğim ve iyi olduğunu göreceğim sevgilim..."  
  
  
Baek'in gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılırken, yeniden bilmem kaçıncı kez doldu. Kendisine cevap bekleyerek bakan sevgilisine baktı. Başını olumlu anlamda sallarken gözlerine dolan yaşlarda, başının hareketiyle birlikte savrulmaya başladı.  
  
  
Chan onu ağlarken görmeye dayanamıyordu. Uzandı ve gözyaşlarını sildi.   
  
  
"Eğer  sürekli böyle ağlıyorsan, gece gizlice gelirim ve seni buradan kaçırırım..."  
  
  
Baek gülümserken son damlalarda gözünden süzüldü. Sevgilisi ona bir öpücük daha verdi ve kapıyı açtı. Ne yani sadece on dakika kalmak için mi gelmişti? Kal diyemedi, gitmesinide istemedi... 'Seni çok seviyorum' dedi ve Chan gitti...  
  
  
Kapı kapandıktan sonra Baek tekrar ağlamaya başladı. Yerdeki tavşana bakıyordu. Tavşan Channie... Kapının sesiyle Luhan hızla aşağıya indi. Ayak seslerini duyan Baek kendisine doğru gelen Luhan'a koşturdu ve sarıldı. Luhan arkadaşını kucağına aldı ve bacakların beline dolandığını hissetti. Salona gittiklerinde Luhan kendini koltuğa attı. Baek hala kucağındaydı. Artık kucağında oturuyordu. Gözyaşları Luhan'ın boynunu ıslatıyordu. Luhan onun omzuna küçük öpücükler kondururken konuştu:  
  
  
"Sanırım seni uzun süre misafir edemeyeceğim..."  
  
  
Baek gizlendiği yerden hıçkırıklarına karışan gülümsemeyle cevap verdi:  
  
  
"Sanırım..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Alo?"  
  
  
"Sadece sesimden kim olduğumu hatırlayabilir misin?"  
  
  
"AHHH! BYUN BAEKHYUN SENİ ÖLDÜRECEĞİM!!!"  
  
  
Baek kıkırdadı. Tabi ya nasıl unutabilirdi ki?  
  
  
Luhan Baek'i bugün Cafe'ye gitmemesi için ikna edememişti. Baek Cafe'ye aslında gitmeyecekti. Sadece bir süre uğrayacaktı...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Soooo" Baek özlemle seslendi ve ona doğru koştu. Soo aynı gözüküyordu. Siyah tutkusundan hala vazgeçmemiş simsiyah giyinmişti. Özlemle sarıldılar birbirlerine.  
  
  
"Benimle konuşmanı Luhan'ın yasakladığını düşünüyordum. Nasıl buldun beni?"  
  
  
Baek muzurca gülümsedi. Luhan'ın telefonundan numaranı aldım. Soo kahkalarına engel olamadı.  
  
  
"Çok fenasın Baek! Luhan görüştüğümüzü duyarsa beni öldürebilir. Onunla da görüşmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu. Numaramın duruyor olmasına bile şaşırdım. "  
  
  
Baek ensesini kaşırken Soo kolundaki yaraları, tırnak izlerini gördü ve kolunu tuttu.   
  
  
"Bunları kim yaptı?!!!"  
  
  
"Ben..."  
  
  
"Baek... Sen iyi oldun. O günlere geri dönme lütfen!"  
  
  
"Soo bana yardım et..."  
  
  
Soo duyacaklarıyla tedirgin oldu. Ona yardım edebileceği her konu, pis, kan dolu ve yasa dışı şeyler olabilirdi. Baek'in söyleyeceği şeyi hem duymak istemiyor, hem de merak ediyordu.  
  
  
"Rahatlamam lazım... Eskiden olduğu gibi... Bana yardım et... yoksa bu yaralara yenisi eklenecek..."  
  
  
Soo zaten kocaman olan gözlerini daha çok açtı ve ona baktı. Bunu gerçekten yapacağını biliyordu ve arkadaşının zarar görmemesi onun için daha önemliydi.  
  
  
"Baek, sadece bir kere... ve Luhan duymayacak?"  
  
  
Baek gülümsedi ve boynuna sarıldı "Anlaştııııık."  
  
  
Soo Baek'in başına kaskı taktı ve "hadi bin" dedi. Baek Soo'nun muhteşem Harley Davidson motorunun arkasına bindi ve sıkı sıkıya ona sarıldı.  
  
  
Rüzgar, hız hepsi ona iyi geliyordu. Bir süre gittikten sonra ıssız bir yerde Soo motoru durdurdu. Baek hayal kırıklığına uğradı.  
  
  
"Nasıl... Beni kandırmadın değil mi?"  
  
  
Soo gülümsedi "Sana yalan söyleyemem Baekkie"  
  
  
Soo boynundaki fuları çıkarttı ve  
  
"Üzgünüm ama buradan sonrasında böyle olmak zorunda" dedi; Baek'in gözlerini bağlarken...  
  
  
Baek itiraz etmedi. Yolculuğun devamı onun için karanlıktı. Az önceki mutlu his yok olmuştu. Gözleri bağlı olduğu için, kask ona sıkıcı gelmişti. Yine gözleri kapalı olduğu için başı dönmüştü ve midesi bulanmıştı. Sonunda motor durduğunda Baek derin nefes aldı. Soo onun için kötü bir yolculuk olduğunu biliyordu ama başka çaresi yoktu. Baek gözlerini açmak için hamle yaptığında Soo onu durdurdu.  
  
  
"Henüz değil."  
  
  
Baek bir kez daha itaat etti ve koluna giren Soo'nun yönlendirmesiyle yürüdüler.   
  
  
"Bu saatte burası okadar da hareketli değildir. Bilirsin Baek... ve seçme şansın yok"   
  
  
Durduklarında Soo onun gözlerini çözdü ve cebinden kar maskesine benzer bir şey çıkarttı.   
  
  
"Güvenliğin için bunu giyeceksin."  
  
  
Baek memnuniyetle kabul etti. Artık sabırsızdı. İçindeki kan daha hızlı akıyor, kalbi daha hızlı atıyordu. Önünde durdukları kapının kilidini açtı Soo ve birlikte içeri girdiler.   
  
  
"O senin Baek" diye fısıldadı Soo. kapıyı kapattı ve sandalyeye oturdu. Aslında Soo da özlemişti bu sahneyi. Tadını çıkartmak istiyordu. Baek kim ya da neci olduğunu bilmediği yabancıya yaklaştı ve tüm gücüyle bir yumruk indirdi! Burada olduğuna göre mutlaka bir suç işlemişti! Peşpeşe attığı yumruklar ve tekmeler hala çok sağlamdı. Yerde kıvranan çocuğun isyan etmesine bile fırsat tanımamıştı. Dağılan yüzü ve ağzından akan kanlar Baek'e zevk veriyordu. Çocuğun kolunu tuttu, çevirdi ve eklem yerine bir tekme attı. Kırılan kolun sesi ve çocuğun acı çığlığı tüm odada hatta Kore'de yankılandı! Baek gerçekten rahatlıyordu!... Soo bir sigara yaktı ve gerçekten bu anın tadını çıkartmaya başladı!... Baek iyice yorulduğunda ve çocuk zor nefes almaya başladığında açlıkla sordu:  
  
  
"Eks mi!!! ( X ) "  
  
  
Soo kalp dudaklarını göstere göstere kocaman gülümsedi.  
  
  
"Bir kez yapacaktın... Tabiiki eks ( X )"  
  
  
Soo pantolonunun paçasını yukarıya doğru çekti ve botunu gevşetti. Çorabının içine koyduğu kocaman bıçağı kılıfından çıkarttı ve Baek'e attı. Baek büyük bir ustalıkla bıçağı havada yakaladı. Çocuğun dağılmış yüzüne baktı ve derince kesmeye başladı. Yavaş yavaş... Elmacık kemiğinden çenesine kadar uzanan bir kesik bıraktı. Daha fazla oynamak istemiyordu. Onu saçlarından kavradı ve hızla  başını geriye doğru çekti. Güzel boynu ortaya çıktığında yutkundu Baek. Bıçağı sıkıca tuttu ve boğazını boydan boya kesti. Can çekişen bedene aldırmadan saçlara asılmaya devam etti ve kesiğin daha açılmasını sağladı. Karşı duvara doğru fışkıran kana baktı. Doğum günündeki fıskiyeler gibiydi!!!  
  
  
Bu görüntü muhteşemdi...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Yazar: Ningyoo


	18. Bölüm - 17

**15\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

 

Sehun şaşkındı. Kris'in ilk gecesini yaşamış bir kız gibi kendisine böyle tatlı tatlı sokulacağını hiç düşünmüyordu. Çıplak göğsünde yatan Kris'e baktı ve ellerini saçlarının arasında gezdirmeye başladı. 

 

 

O uyanmadan bu odadan çıkıp gitmediğine pişmandı... Kris'in tavrı kendisini suçlu hissetmesine neden olmuştu...

 

 

***

 

Sehun göğsünde yeniden uyumaya hazırlanan Kris'e baktı. O kendisi için fazla mükemmeldi. Kris'i delicesine istemişti ama şimdi geçmişti..! Sehun şu an hissettiği şeyden emindi. Kris'e aşık falan değildi. Sadece onun çekiciliğine ve seksiliğine 'hayır' diyemiyordu. 

 

 

Bir süre daha yakışıklı patronunun göğsünde uyumasına müsaade etti. Bugün bir toplantıları daha olacaktı ve ertesi gün Kore'ye döneceklerdi.

 

 

Sehun huzursuzca kıpırdandığında Kris tekrar gözlerini açtı. Yüzüne yayılan aptal gülümseme Sehun'a yine bakire kızları hatırlatıyordu. Sehun bu şirinliğe gülümsedi. Dudaklarına gelen ıslak öpücük, Sehun'un karşılık vermesiyle derinleşti ve dillerin savaşıyla birlikte ateşlendi. Nefes almak için geriye çekilen Kris kesik kesik aldığı nefeslerle, parmaklarını Sehun'un dudaklarında gezdirdi. Sehun kasıklarındaki hareketlenmeyi düşünmemeye çalıştı. Karşısında kırmızı dudaklarıyla ona bakan yarı çıplak ve seksi varlığa karşı koyması gerekiyordu...

 

 

"Kris geç kalacağız..."

 

 

Kris güzel kalçalarını Sehun'a döndürüp, yatağın yanındaki komodinin üzerinden Sehun'un bir kaç aylık maaşı kadar pahalı olan saatini aldı. Kim böyle bir saati kolundan çıkartırdı ki?! 

 

 

"Offf... Hemen hazırlanmamız lazım!"

 

 

Kris yataktan hızla çıktı. 

 

 

"Duş alıp hazırlanalım. Kahvaltı için vaktimiz kalmayabilir..."

 

 

Yataktan çıkan Kris dolaptan kendisine temiz giysiler seçiyordu. Sehun gülümsedi ve yataktan çıktı. Telaşla kombin yapmaya çalışan Kris'e arkasından sarıldı. Çıplak omzuna sulu ve kırmızı bir öpücük bıraktı. Beklenmedik bu temasla Kris tepeden tırnağa titrediğini hissetti. Kapanan gözlerine inat, dudakları aralanmıştı... Sehun'un elleri göğüslerine doğru çıktığında Kris'den ufak hırıltılar yükselmeye başladı. Sehun dudaklarını çekti ve eserine gülümseyerek baktı. Değil Kris, başbakan bile olsa onu becerdikten sonra yatakta öylece bırakamazdı!

 

 

Sehun'un bıraktığı boşlukta Kris soğuk havayı hissetti. Sehun'a döndü, kısılmış gözleri ve şehvetle aralanmış dudaklarıyla. Elini uzattı ve Sehun'un yakışıklı ve muzur bakışlara sahip yüzünü okşadı. 

 

 

"Sen daha önce neredeydin?.."

 

 

**15\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

 

 

Nefes nefese solurken gözlerini açtı. Elleriyle yüzümü tuttu ve kendine çekti. Elindeki meninin bir kısmı daha böylece yüzüme bulaşmış oldu. Öpmek için hamle yaptığını düşündüğümde kaçacaktım ama o benim çenemi öpmüştü. 

 

 

"Benim ol Luhan... Sadece beniim..."

 

 

Gözlerine hayret içinde baktım. İtiraf gibiydi? İçimde hareketlenen şey nefesimi kesiyordu! Sarhoşta olsa beni etkilemişti! Gözlerinin içinde gördüğüm şey tüylerimi diken diken etmişti ve korkutmuştu beni. 

 

 

O gözlerde saf sevgiyi görüyordum...

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 17**

 

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

 

 

"Sehun... Cezan devam ediyor ve koltukta uyuyacaksın..."

 

 

Sehun mırıldandığında Luhan ona gülümseyerek baktı. Cidden rahatlamış bir şekilde uyuyordu. Acaba sabah ne kadarını hatırlayacaktı...

 

 

Luhan elindeki peçeteyle önce yüzündeki meniyi sonrada Sehun'un göbeğindekileri temizledi. 

 

 

"Ah! Bana borçlusun Sehun! Önce seni boşalttım, şimdi temizliyorum, sonrada giydireceğim! Üstüne evimde kalıyorsun! Bana bu kadar yük olmana rağmen seni bırakamıyorum..."

 

 

Söylene söylene temizlik işini bitirdikten sonra Luhan Sehun'u giydirmeye başladı. Boxer'ı eline aldığında aynı hızla geri bıraktı!

 

 

"Bu kadar zevk suyu olamaz! Haksızlık! Azgın, suyu bol, penisi büyük piç!!"

 

 

Luhan koltuktan kalktı ve Sehun'un odasına girdi. Yerleştirirken dalga geçtiği kırmızı boxerı aldı. Daha önce Sehun'un inleme sesiyle bir kenara fırlattığı örtüyüde aldı ve aşağıya indi. 

 

 

Az önce azgın bir şekilde seğiren penis şimdi bir kenara kıvrılmış ve masum bir görüntüye sahip olmuştu. 

 

 

Luhan sönmüş penisten gözlerini hızla çekip, çamaşırı giydirdi. Örtüyü de Sehun'un üzerine örttü. Onun saçlarına bırakıp bırakmamakta kararsız kaldığı öpücük için kendi içinde bir savaş başlattı. Onu bu kadar istemesine rağmen, ondan uzak kalmayı da istiyordu. Sehun sarhoştu ve asla bundan haberi olmayacaktı. Luhan eğildi ve yumuşak saçlara bir öpücük bıraktı. 

 

 

"İyi geceler Sehun..."

 

 

***

 

 

**16\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

 

Onu saçlarından kavradı ve hızla başını geriye doğru çekti. Güzel boynu ortaya çıktığında. yutkundu Baek. Bıçağı sıkıca tuttu ve boğazını boydan boya kesti. Can çekişen bedene aldırmadan saçlara asılmaya devam etti ve kesiğin daha açılmasını sağladı. Karşı duvara doğru fışkıran kana baktı. Doğum günündeki fıskiyeler gibiydi!!!

 

Bu görüntü muhteşemdi...

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 17**

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

 

Soo fışkıran kanlara bakarken inledi. 

 

 

"Hmm..."

 

 

Baek boğazını kestiği çocuğun kocaman açılmış gözlerine baktı. Korku, acı... Ona zevk veren herşey şu an ellerinin altındaydı. Bıçağı dik bir şekilde kesiğe soktu ve hızla sağa sola hareket ettirdi. Gövdeden ayırdığı başı saçlarından havaya kaldırdığında, gülümseyerek Soo'ya döndü. Elindeki kafadan boşalan kanın sesi, etraftaki kan kokusu ve kırmızı renk... Kırmızı renk ona sadece kanı değil, kırmızı odayıda hatırlatıyordu. İşkence ve dayaklardan sonra yenilerine hazırlanmaları için tedavi oldukları oda...

 

 

Soo sigarasını yere attı ve ayağıyla söndürdü. 

 

 

"İyi iş Baek... Hala formdasın..."

 

 

Baek elindeki kafayı geriye doğru fırlattı ve Soo'nun önüne gelip yere çöktü. Başını onun dizlerine yasladı. 

 

 

"Teşekkürler Soo... Aslında ben tekrar bu hayatıma dönmek istiyorum..."

 

 

Soo hızla sırtını dikleştirdi. Baek'in yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı ve gözlerine bakmasını sağladı. 

 

 

"Sen... Ciddisin..."

 

 

"Evet..."

 

 

"Buradan kurtulmak ve unutmak için çok uğraştın. Bu kadar kolay vazgeçemezsin!"

 

 

"Ben denedim Soo... Onu defalarca affettim. Onun için değiştim ama o bunu haketmiyor..."

 

 

"Buradan çıkalım ve çocuklar şu cesedi yok etsin. Konuşacağız Baek..."

 

 

***

 

"İstersen onu öldürebilirim!"

 

 

"Hayır! Hayır! Onun ölmesini istemiyorum..."

 

 

"Ozaman cezasını vereyim?"

 

 

"Bilmiyorum Soo... Şu an tek ihtiyacım olan şey KAN, KAN VE DAHA FAZLA KAN!"

 

 

"Luhan'a ne diyeceksin?"

 

 

"Şu an hiçbir şey..."

 

 

Soo çarpık gülümsemesiyle Baek'e bakarken, Baek'de deli deli gülümsüyordu. Soo'nun aniden yüzündeki gülümseme silindiğinde Baek onun konuşmak için kararsız olduğunu anlamıştı. 

 

 

"Baekkie... O... Hala senin yanında mı?.."

 

 

Baek kimden bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Bu soruyu ne zaman soracağını merak ediyordu aslında...

 

 

"Evet. Yanımda çalışıyor..."

 

 

"Peki... Bu hayatı bıraktığı gibi, beni de bu hayatın içine gömdü... Orada kahve servis yapması buna değdi mi Baek?.."

 

 

Baek ne diyebilirdiki... kendisi sevdiği adam için bu hayatı bırakmıştı. Soo bu hayattan vazgeçmediği için terk edilmişti. 

 

 

"Bunu ona sormalısın Soo... sana sadece şunu söyleyebilirim, ikimizin başına gelenler cidden haksızlık..."

 

 

***

 

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

**SEHUN ANLATIYOR:**

 

 

Kris lacivert takım elbisesi, beyaz gömleği, kahverengi kemeri ve ayakkabılarıyla muhteşem bir görüntü içerisindeydi. Bir kaç saat önce göğsünde yatıp bana aptal aptal sırıtan adamdan çok uzaktı...

 

 

Sunum başlamadan önce masanın altından elimi tuttu ve kulağıma fısıldadı:

 

 

"Sana güveniyorum Sehun..."

 

 

Elimi tutan eli sıktım ve gülümsedim. Onun bana güvenini sarsmayacaktım...

 

 

Önceki gün gibi, bir süre sonra Kris de sunumuma katılmış ve beni tekrar yalnız bırakmamıştı. Ben anlatırken araya girdi, açıkladı, bazı sorulara cevap verdi... Onun bu iyiliğine karşılık hissettiklerimle ona haksızlık ediyormuşum gibi ezildim. Anlık duygu değişmeleri alışık olduğum bir durumdu. Birisinden sabah deli gibi hoşlanırken, aynı gün akşam kendimi ondan nefret ederken bulabilirdim... Tanrım! Gittikçe Chanyeol'e benzemeye başlıyorum!

 

 

***

 

 

**Akşam Otelde:**

 

 

"Efendim Kris?"

 

 

"Sehun benim biraz dışarıda işim var. Otelde bir süre yalnız kalsan problem olur mu?"

 

 

"Ah... Hayır problem olmaz. Belki ben de biraz etrafı gezerim..."

 

 

"Sehun dikkatli ol...seni rahatsız eden bir şey olursa beni ara. İşimi halledince seni arayacağım..."

 

 

Telefon konuşması bittikten kısa bir süre sonra Sehun kendisini dışarıya attı. Her ihtimale karşı otelin bir kartını yanına almıştı. Kalabalık ve dar sokaklarda ilerlerken geldiği yolu aklında tutmaya çalıştı. Döndüğü köşeleri, geçtiği satıcıları aklına kazıdı. Sokak satıcılarından daha önce yemediği şeyler satın aldı. Yalnız gezintisi devam ederken kalabalıktan koptuğunu gördü. Sokakların kalabalık havası sakinleşmiş, her adımda ıssız denebilecek seviyeye gelmişti. Sehun ne ara bu kadar yürüdüğünü ve ıssız sokaklara geldiğini anlayamadı. Ne kadar ıssız olsada ona tanıdık gelen bir yerler vardı. Önünden geçtiği bir sokağın köşesinde durdu Sehun. Geçen gece Kris'in onu getirdiği ve sonra sarhoş olduğu bar değil miydi burası? kesinlikle orasıydı. O gün Kris onu elinden kolundan çekiştirerek getirdiği için heyecanla nasıl geldiğini anlamamıştı. Dönüşte de Kris okadar sarhoştu ki ona sahip çıkmaktan taksi hangi yoldan gitti görememişti. 

 

 

Sehun çekingen adımlarla barın önüne geldiğinde içeriden gelen müzik sesi oldukça davetkardı. Kapıdaki hiç de tekin gözükmeyen iki adama başıyla selam verip, açılan kapıdan içeriye süzüldü. Karanlık koridordan ve kırmızı ışıklı dar yoldan geçtikten sonra üst üste dans eden sarhoş insanların arasında buldu kendini. O gün bu kadar kalabalık değildi burası ve Sehun 'oha' diye bağırmak istedi. Onu teselli eden az önce dolaştığı ıssız sokaklardan daha sıcak bir ortamda olmasıydı. Ya da sadece öyle sanıyordu...

 

 

Sehun bir bira aldığında etrafta yiyişerek dans eden kalabalığı izlemeye başladı. Sehun mu sarhoş olmaya başlamıştı yoksa hayal mi görüyordu anlayamadı. Kalabalığın arasında uzun boyuyla aradan sıyrılan kişi Kris'e ne kadar da çok benziyordu. Yanındakilerle hararetli bir şeyler konuşan kişi biraz yan döndüğünde Sehun onun Kris olduğuna emindi. Barmene para bıraktı ve Kris'e doğru istemsizce giderken o, yanındaki iki kişiyle çıkış kapısının tersi yöne ilerliyordu. Sehun bu kadar meraklı olmasa, daha iyi olacaktı ama kendisini onları takip ederken buldu. 

 

***

 

Her barın böyle arka kapısı var mıydı? Normal kapı dururken arka kapıyı kullanmak Sehun'a sadece bela ve pis şeyler anımsatıyordu. Sessizce arka kapıdan çıktığında daha ıssız ve karanlık sokakta ilerleyen üçlüyü takip etti. Onlar harabe denilebilecek, çöplerle dolu gecekondudan bozma bir kulübeye girdiklerinde Sehun ya vazgeçecek ya da yüzleşecekti. En kötü ne olabilir diye düşündü. 

 

1- Uyuşturucu

2- Fahişeler 

3- Erkek fahişeler

4- Grup seks

5- Gotik bir arkadaş evi?

 

 

Bu son düşünceye kendi bile inanamadı. Burası sadece pislik yuvası olabilirdi. Kimsenin evi olamazdı...

 

 

Biraz bekledikten sonra içeriden gelen seslerle kendisini camı kırılmış pencerenin yanında buldu Sehun... İçeriden gelen ses kesinlikle Kris'e aitti ve son derece sinirliydi. Üçü yanyana dururken dört kişide karşılarında duruyordu. Kris Çince ve zaman zamanda Korece bağırdı içerideki kişilere. Tam olarak kime neden bağırdığını anlayamadı Sehun. Son olarak İngilizce küfür ettiğinde ise Sehun usulca cama uzattı kafasını. Kris şimdi karşısındaki adama sert bir yumruk indirmişti. Bağırmaya devam etti ve arkasını döndü. Saçlarını eliyle hızla taradığı an, onun karar anıydı. Yanındaki adamın ceketinin arkasını kaldırdı ve oraya elini soktu. Hızla elini çektiğinde elinde bir silah vardı. Aniden arkasını döndü ve gözünü bile kırpmadan ateş etti! Yapacağı milimlik bir hata sağındaki ya da solundaki adamın yaralanmasına belkide ölmesine neden olabilirdi ama hata yapmamıştı...

Bacağını tutarak yerde kıvranan adamın yanına yaklaştı, eğildi ve saçlarına asılıp başını kaldırdı. Tam gözlerinin içine bakarken silah hala elindeydi. Silahı onun alnına dayadı ve hırıltıyla:

 

 

"BU.SON.UYARI.!!!" dedi. 

 

 

Silahı yanındaki adama uzattığında adam hemen bir mendille silahı silmeye başladı. Kris ayağa kalktığında yerdeki adama bir de tekme attı. Sonra ayakkabılarına ve üstüne baktı. 

 

 

"Lanet olsun! Kan sıçradı!"

 

 

***

 

**4 SENE ÖNCE**

 

 

"Seni buraya getirmek gerçekten kolay olmadı..."

 

 

"Buradan... çıktığımda hepinizi... ahhh... geberteceğim..."

 

 

Soo güldü. 

 

 

"Hadi ya! Sana çıkacağını kim söyledi?!"

 

 

Luhan tavandaki zincirlere kollarından asılı olan adamı biraz daha yukarıya çekti ve ayaklarının yerden kesilmesini sağladı. Ayaklarına geçirdiği zincirleri de tavandaki diğer noktaya sabitlediklerinde adam tavanda bir yay gibi kalmıştı. 

 

 

"İNDİRİN BENİ PİÇ KURULARI!!!"

 

 

Şimdi Luhan ve Kai'de gülüyordu. Onu bu hale getirmek hepsinin hayaliydi ve gerçek oluyordu. Luhan Soo'ya bir bakış attığında Soo hemen anladı. Hızla odadan çıktı ve kısa bir süre sonra gözleri bağlanmış Baek ile içeriye geldi. Tavanda yay gibi asılı duran adam sağa sola sallanıyor ve kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Soo odadan çıktıktan sonra Kai onun ağzını kapatmıştı. Bağıramayan adam sadece boğuk inlemeler bırakıyordu. 

 

 

"Hey, Soo neler oluyor ama?..."

 

 

Luhan konuştu:

 

 

'Süpriz Baek"

 

 

"Yaaa... Lulu... Başka kimler var burada?..."

 

 

"Şimdi göreceksin bebeğim..."

 

 

Luhan Baek'in gözlerini açtığında, o sevimli bir şekilde gözlerini ovaladı. Önce etrafındakilere sonrada tavandaki adama baktı.

 

 

Gözleri mutlulukla kapandığında sevinçle Luhan'ın üzerine atladı. 

 

 

"Onu getirmişsin! İnanamıyorum! İnanamıyorum Luuu!"

 

 

Luhan Baek'in saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı ve onu adamın tam altına çekti. Kai'ye işaret ettiğinde Kai adamın ağzını açtı. Küfürler ve tehditler savuran adamı hiç birisi dikkate almıyordu. Soo üzerinde işlemeler olan bir kılıcı Luhan'a uzattı. Luhan kılıcı aldı ve Baek'e gülümsedi. Kılıcı hızla havaya salladığında adamın göğsüne derin kesikler bıraktı! Acı dolu çığlıklar mutluluk melodisiydi... Adamın göğsünden yağmur gibi akan kanlar Luhan ve Baek'i kırmızıya boyuyordu. Luhan Baek'i kendisine çekti ve sarıldı. Baek dolu gözleriyle Luhan'ın dudaklarına yapıştı. Kan banyosunun altında ona teşekkür öpücükleri bıraktı...

 

 

***

 

Hikayemi okuyan, yorum yapan, beğenen herkese çook teşekkürler. 

 

Seviliyorsunuz (:

 

Ningyoo


	19. Bölüm - 18

**< Bu bölüm ağır şiddet sahneleri içermektedir.>**

 

**17\. BÖLÜMDEN**

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

***

 

Yanındaki adamın ceketinin arkasını kaldırdı ve oraya elini soktu. Hızla elini çektiğinde elinde bir silah vardı. Aniden arkasını döndü ve gözünü bile kırpmadan ateş etti! Yapacağı milimlik bir hata sağındaki ya da solundaki adamın yaralanmasına belkide ölmesine neden olabilirdi ama hata yapmamıştı...

 

Bacağını tutarak yerde kıvranan adamın yanına yaklaştı, eğildi ve saçlarına asılıp başını kaldırdı. Tam gözlerinin içine bakarken silah hala elindeydi. Silahı onun alnına dayadı ve hırıltıyla:

 

"BU.SON.UYARI.!!!" dedi. 

 

Silahı yanındaki adama uzattığında adam hemen bir mendille silahı silmeye başladı. Kris ayağa kalktığında yerdeki adama bir de tekme attı. Sonra ayakkabılarına ve üstüne baktı. 

 

"Lanet olsun! Kan sıçradı!"

 

**18\. BÖLÜM**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Kris mutsuzlukla üzerine bakarken yanındaki adamlar çoktan hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Kısa bir süre sonra iki adam ellerinde eşyalarla geldi. Kris önüne bırakılan ayakkabılara bakarken hırladı:

 

"Lanet olsun! Prada'ydı!!!"

 

Kan sıçramış giysilerini değiştirirken söylenmeye devam etti. Yerdeki baygın bedene bakarken konuşuyordu:

 

"Bana olan borcun her dakika artıyor!"

 

Sehun bir eliyle sıkı sıkıya duvara tutunurken, diğer eliyle de ağzını kapatıyordu. Yavaş yavaş oradan uzaklaşmak istesede bacakları buna izin vermiyordu. Duvardaki elini çekti ve bacaklarına canını acıtacak sertlikte yumruklar vurdu! 

 

Kaç! Kaç!!!

 

İç sesi kaçmasını emretse de Sehun gidemiyordu. Ellerini dizlerine koydu ve derin derin nefes aldı. Sırtını dikleştirdi ve titreyen bacaklarının üzerinde ayakta kalmaya çalıştı. Ufak adımlarla oradan uzaklaşırken bilmediği tek şey, Kris'e yakalanmaktan onu kurtaran üç dakikaydı. Sadece üç dakika sonra Kris evi terk etmişti. Sehun bu halde daha fazla yürüyemeyeceğini anladığında kaldırımın kenarına oturdu. Bar'a ulaşmasına 20-30 adım mesafe kalmıştı ama Sehun gidemiyordu. Orada biraz sakinleşip, taksi çağıracaktı. Bu karanlık sokaklarda en güvenilir yer ne yazık ki orası gibi geliyordu. Sehun başını eğdi. Asfalt yolda oluşan damlacıklara baktı. Ellerini yüzüne götürdü. Ağlıyordu...

 

Sehun'un önünden geçen bir araba biraz ilerledikten sonra acı bir frenle durdu. Sehun etrafında gelişen hiç birşeyi görmeyecek kadar boşluğa düşmüştü. 

 

"Sehun... Sehun..."

 

Sehun kendisini omzundan tutmuş sarsan kişiye baktı. Şu an en son görmek istediği kişi bile değildi... 

 

"K-Kris..."

 

"Neden burada oturuyorsun? Neden ağlıyorsun Sehun? Birisi sana birşey mi yaptı?!!"

 

Kris sinirlenmiş sesini yükseltmişti sonlara doğru. Sehun başını kaldırdı ve önünde çökmüş kendisine bakan Kris'e baktı. 

 

"Birisi... bana birşey yaptıysa... ona ne yaparsın?.."

 

Kris soruya şaşırmıştı. Bu ne demekti? 'Evet bana zarar verdiler mi demek istiyordu?'

 

"Ne yapmam gerekirse yapacağım Sehun. Kim olduğunu söyle!"

 

"Hiç kimse... Kayboldum ve buralar çok tehlikeli gözüküyor..."

 

Aslında Sehun'un söylemek istedikleri bu değildi. Kris'e 'bana zarar veren sensin' diyemedi. Elbet bir gün onunda zamanı gelecekti... Kris ayağa kalktı ve Sehun'u ellerinden tuttu. 

 

"Yürüyebilecek misin?.."

 

"Sanırım hayır..."

 

"Peki Sehun... Prensim ol ozaman" 

 

Kris gülerken Sehun tebessüm etti. Neden yürüyemeyecek kadar kötü durumdaydı ki? Kris nazik hareketlerle Sehun'u kucağına aldı ve arabaya götürdü. Kapıyı açan şöför, dikkatlice kapıyı tekrar kapattı ve arabayı çalıştırdı. Sehun pelte gibi koltukta oturuyordu. Kris ona yaklaştı ve sarıldı. 

 

"Otelden çok uzakta değildin. Ne gördün de bu kadar korktun Sehun?"

 

"O sokaklar çok ıssızdı... sanki bir kaç sokak ötede, köhne bir evde öldürülebilirmişim gibi hissettim..."

 

!!!

 

Kris şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışsada başarılı olduğundan emin değildi. Sehun'un onu görme ihtimali milyonda bir ihtimal olmalıydı. Böyle birşey olamazdı değil mi? hem Kris o adamı sadece yaralamıştı. Öldürmemişti... 

 

Kris Sehun'a sarıldı ve cevap vermedi. Onu asla incitmezdi...

 

?

 

***

 

**13\. BÖLÜMDEN**

**15 SENE ÖNCE**

 

Baek güldü dolu gözleriyle. Keki aldı ve ısırdı. Diğerleri de keklerini açtı ve hep birlikte yemeye başladılar. Luhan tekrar saate baktı ve bağırdı:

 

"Kaçalııım!!!"

 

Baek'i elinden tuttu ve koşmaya başladılar. Baek ağzındaki yudumla aniden koşturulunca neredeyse boğulacaktı. Onlar biraz uzaklaştığında fıskiyeler tekrar çalıştı. Baek şimdi anladı. Kıl payı ikinci kez ıslanmaktan Luhan onları kurtarmıştı...

 

Çocuklar mutluydular. Ne kadar iğrenç bir ortamda olduklarını bile unutmuşlardı. Mutlulukla farketmedikleri şey kendilerini izleyen kişiydi. Ve yine bilmedikleri şey, bugün tekrar ıslanacaklarıydı!

 

***

 

Çocuklar sessizce odalarına döndüler. Baek ısrarla kendi odasına gitmek istememişti. Luhan'ın giysilerinden giyinmek ve ondan ayrılmamak istiyordu. Odaya girdiklerinde Baek Lu'nun üzerine atladı. İkisi birlikte yatağa düştüğünde Baek yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştı. Dışarıdan güzel ve modern gözüken bu okul, onlar için küfler, irinler, kan ve pislikle inşa edilmişti. Bu küflü okulda Luhan ve diğerleriyle tanışmış olması büyük bir şanstı... Luhan üzerinde ağlayan arkadaşının saçlarını okşadı ve yüzüne öpücükler bıraktı. 

 

"Doğum gününde bu kadar ağlamamalısın Baekkie..."

 

Baek güldüğünde burnunda biriktirdiği sümüklerden istemsizce bir baloncuk yaptı Luhan'a... Luhan bu duruma gülerken, Baek utanmış, çoktan kıpkırmızı olmuştu. 

 

"Ya gülmeee... Özür dilerim, özür dilerim!"

 

Luhan'ın üzerinden kalkmış, yatağın kenarına oturmuştu. Yüzünü diğer tarafa çevirmiş, Luhan'a bakamıyordu. Luhan yataktan doğruldu ve Baek'e sarıldı. 

 

"Utanma Baekkie... Seni sümüklerinle ve balonunla da seviyorum..."

 

Peşinden güldüğü zaman Baek sinirlendi ve Luhan'ı tekrar yatağa düşürdü. Üzerinde zıplamaya, ve eline aldığı yastıkla da Luhan'a vurmaya başladı. 

 

"Yaaa öleceğim..."

 

Baek durdu. Gerçekten ölür müydü? onun ölmesini asla istemiyordu. Hemen yastığı fırlattı ve üzerinden indi. Luhan'ı sarstı:

 

"İyisin değil mi???"

 

Luhan güldü. 

 

"Çook iyiyim!"

 

***

 

Luhan Baek'in elinden tuttu ve birlikte duşa girdiler. Duşta Baek defalarca teşekkür etti ve Luhanını öptü. Ders adı altında yaptıkları şeyler -seks- normal düşünmelerini engelliyordu. Normal olan öpüşüp, sevişmek miydi tüm çocuklar karmaşa içindeydiler. Luhan ve Baek üzüldüklerinde de, sevindiklerinde de bunları yapar olmuşlardı. Artık onların normali buydu...

 

Luhan ve Baek duştan çıktıktan sonra giyindiler. Yemekhaneye gidecekleri sırada hoparlörden gelen sesle şaşırdılar. İsimleri anons ediliyordu. Hem de hepsinin...

 

Eski spor salonu diyordu anons yapan ses. Çocuklar koridorda bir bir karşılaşıp, hep birlikte gittiler spor salonuna... Orada psikopat hocaları onları karşıladı. 

 

"Evet... Hoşgeldiniz. Şimdi benimle gelin!"

 

Çocukları spor salonunun duşlarına götürdü öğretmenleri. Hepsi şaşkındı. Önce spor salonu şimdi de duşlar. Neden buradaydılar? Adam kükredi:

 

"SOYUNUN!"

 

Luhan fısıltı gibi konuştu;

 

"Neden..."

 

"BANA CEVAP VERMEYİN! CEZA KATLANSIN İSTEMİYORSANIZ SADECE DEDİĞİMİ YAPIN!!!"

 

Çocuklar ona itaat etmek zorundaydı. Üzerlerindeki giysileri tek tek çıkartırken hepsinin başı utançla yere eğilmişti. Sadece iç çamaşırları kaldığında umutla hocalarına baktılar. 

 

"HEPSİNİ!!!"

 

Bedenleri tamamen çıplak kaldığında, utançlarını azaltmak için küçük elleri önlerine gitti. 

 

"GÜZEEEL!.."

 

Hocaları odanın diğer köşesini gösterdi elindeki sopayla:

 

"HERKES ORAYA!"

 

Küçükler önde o arkada yürüdüler. Baek korkuyla titrerken, Luhan kolunu sıktı:

 

"Korkma..."

 

Baek başını sallarken, hala delicesine korkuyordu. Hepsi ölmeyi bekleyen koyunlar gibi bakarken diğer hocaları da onlara katıldı. 

 

"Demek bunlar..."

 

Yüzündeki gülümseme korkutucu, alay doluydu. Az sonra çok kötü birşey başlayacak gibiydi. Hocaları yaklaştı ve Baek'i kolundan tutup çekti. Minik Baek güçlü adamın ellerinde sürüklendi. Tavandan sarkan zincirin ucundaki kelepçeleri onun bileklerine bağlayıp yukarıya çekti. Baek ağlayarak çırpınırken Luhan hiç birşey yapamadı. Yapmak isteyeceği herşey Baek'e daha çok zarar verecekti... bir kaç dakika içerisinde çocuklar tavana teker teker asılmıştı. Luhan'ın bir tarafında Baek, diğer tarafında Soo, Kai ve diğerleri vardı. 

 

Hocaları bankların üzerine bıraktıkları yağmurlukları giydiler. Psikopat hocaları duvardaki alarmın camını kırdı ve yangın söndürücülerden sular fışkırmaya başladı. Çocuklar soğuk suyun etkisiyle kısa çığlıklar attılar ve sarsıldılar. Psikopat hoca ve diğeri sarı yağmurluklarının şapkalarını da geçirmiş sudan tamamen korunuyorlardı. Psikopat bankın üzerindeki kırbacını aldı. Bu daha önce Luhan'ı dövdüğü ucunda küçük zincirler olan kırbacıydı. Önce kırbacı havada salladı ve zincirlerle birlikte tüyler ürpertici bir ses çıkmasını sağladı. Sonra kırbacı ıslak ve çıplak olan Baek'e savurdu!

 

"DOĞUM GÜNÜN KUTLU OLSUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!!"

 

Baek acıyla bağırarak ağlamaya başladı. Psikopatın yardımcısı da eline aldığı diğer kırbaçla Luhan'a vurmaya başladı. 

 

"ARKADAŞLARIN SENİN PARTİN YÜZÜNDEN BU HALDELER 'GÜZEL' LUHAN!!!" 

 

***

 

Her bir zincirin derilerinde bıraktığı acıyı hissediyorlardı. Derilerinin bir kısmının zincire yapıştığına ve koptuğuna yemin bile edebilirlerdi!

 

Vücutlarından akan kanlar ayak uçlarına kadar gelip, ağır ağır yere damlıyordu. Bedenleri kırmızıya ve acıya boyanmıştı... Suya karışan kanlar yerde kırmızı yollar çiziyordu. Küf, nem ve rutubet kokan bu oda, şimdi kan kokuyordu. Sırtları ve bacakları zincirin etkisiyle parçalanan çocuklar, akan suya şükrediyordu. Çünkü su acıyı hafifletiyordu...

 

Adam Luhan'a yaklaştı ve onun penisini okşadı.

 

"O gün sana sahip olan ben olmalıydım!"

 

Yağmurluğunun içinden küçük bir şişe çıkarttı ve başına dikti. Elinin tersiyle ağzını sildikten sonra güldü. Şişenin içindeki içkinin bir kısmını Luhan'ın küçük bedeninin üzerine döktü. Küçüğü kalçalarından yakaladı ve kendine doğru çekip kasıklarını ve penisini yalamaya başladı!!! Parmağını Luhan'ın içine iteklediğinde Luhan ağlayarak acıyla bağırdı:

 

"Ö.özür. dilerim.. kuralları... ahhh! -ikinci parmak- birdaha... çiğnemeyece.. ahhh! -üçüncü parmak!- ...ğim..."

 

Adamın zevk kahkahaları soğuk fayanslarda yankılanıyordu. Hepsinin duyduğu en iğrenç ses olmuştu bu! 

 

"Özrün kabul edilmedi!"

 

Luhan çırpındı ve bacaklarını sağa sola savurdu. Baek Luhan'ına kimsenin, helede o pislik adamın dokunmasını asla istemiyordu. Sallandı ve adama küçük ayağıyla vurdu. Adam sinirle arkasını döndüğünde homurdandı:

 

"Daha fazla dayak istiyorsun demekki!!!"

 

Adam Baek'e yaklaştı ve bacağından tutup onu hızla çekti! çıkan sesle birlikte tüm minikler oraya baktı. Psikopat hocaları da...

 

Suyun sesi, zincirlerin sesi, Baekhyun'un acı çığlığı ve gözyaşlarıyla karışmıştı!

 

Baekhyun'un sol kolu yerinden çıkmıştı...

 

Baekhyun bilinci kapanmadan önce son birşey duydu:

 

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Baekhyun!!!"

 

**17\. BÖLÜMDEN**

***** 18~**

 

Luhan Baek'in gözlerini açtığında, o sevimli bir şekilde gözlerini ovaladı. Önce etrafındakilere sonrada tavandaki adama baktı.

 

Gözleri mutlulukla kapandığında sevinçle Luhan'ın üzerine atladı. 

 

"Onu getirmişsin! İnanamıyorum! İnanamıyorum Luuu!"

 

Luhan Baek'in saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı ve onu adamın tam altına çekti. Kai'ye işaret ettiğinde Kai adamın ağzını açtı. Küfürler ve tehditler savuran adamı hiç birisi dikkate almıyordu. Soo üzerinde işlemeler olan bir kılıcı Luhan'a uzattı. Luhan kılıcı aldı ve Baek'e gülümsedi. Kılıcı hızla havaya salladığında adamın göğsüne derin kesikler bıraktı! Acı dolu çığlıklar mutluluk melodisiydi... Adamın göğsünden yağmur gibi akan kanlar Luhan ve Baek'i kırmızıya boyuyordu. Luhan Baek'i kendisine çekti ve sarıldı. Baek dolu gözleriyle Luhan'ın dudaklarına yapıştı. Kan banyosunun altında ona teşekkür öpücükleri bıraktı...

 

***

 

"Hayır, hayır... Bu kadar hızlı olamaz Lu..."

 

"Merak etme Baekkie... O kadar hızlı olmayacak tabiiki!.."

 

Baek ellerini açtı ve yağmurun yağışını izler gibi eline düşen kan damlalarına baktı. Mutluydu...

 

Luhan Kai'ye yaptığı bir hareketle herseyi anlatmıştı. Kai odadan dışarı çıktı ve kısa bir süre sonra yanında dev gibi iri bir adamla geri döndü. Baek heyecanla olacakları bekliyordu. Dev adam ona yaklaştıkça zincirdeki pislik çırpınmaya başlamıştı. Zinciri biraz aşağıya indirdiklerinde dev hiç vakit kaybetmeden adamın ayaklarını çözdü. Odaya gelen diğer iki koruma adamın bacaklarından tuttu ve pantalonuyla çamaşırını tek hamlede yırttılar! Kai adamın ağzını açtı ve kısa bir süreliğine odada küfür sesleri duyuldu. korumalar pisliğin bacaklarını iki yana ayırdı ve bekledi... 

 

Luhan, Baek, Soo, Kai... hepsi bekledi...

 

İri adam ceketinin yanından çıkarttığı içki dolu şişeyi adamın deliğine tek seferde soktu! Korumalar bacaklarını bu sefer yukarıya doğru kaldırdıklarında içki yavaş yavaş pisliğin içini doldurmaya başladı! İri adam şîşeyi ileri geri sertçe hareket ettirdi ve pisliğin daha fazla çığlık atmasını sağladı. Sızan içkiyle birlikte kan damlaları da gelmeye başlamıştı! küçük çocukları zevkle beceren pislik, bu zamana kadar kendisini becertmemiş gibi gözüküyordu!

 

Soo eline aldığı kırbaçla, acıdan gözleri dönmüş pisliğin yanına geldi. Onun yaptığı gibi kırbacı havada salladı ve o iğrenç sesi ona dinletti. Adam "yapma" diye yalvarırken Soo pisliğin iğrenç kahkahasını taklit etti. Kolunu kaldırdı ve kırbacı sertçe adamın kasıklarına indirdi. Adam çırpınıp bağırırken Soo bu seferde Luhan'ın kılıçla kestiği yere indirdi. Pisliğin nefesi kesilmişti! Kai iri adamın yanına yaklaştı ve adam kenara çekildi. Kai yerinde sıçrayıp pisliğin kıçındaki şişeye sert bir tekme indirdi! cam parçaları etrafa yayılırken adam çığlık attı ve hırladı:

 

"ÖÖ..zür..."

 

Ağzına gelen kırbaç darbesiyle konuşamadı! korumalar adamı tekrar tavana yükseltirken hep bir ağızdan bağırdılar:

 

"ÖZRÜN KABUL EDİLMEDİ!"

 

Baek gülümseyerek havada sallanan adama baktı. Kendi boyuna göre fazlaca yukarıdaydı. 

 

"Hadi Baek! hadi!!!"

 

Soo sabırsızca söylendi. Baek ellerini ovuşturdu; koştu, sıçradı ve adamı bacaklarından yakalayıp tüm gücüyle asıldı! Çıkan ses ona kendi vücudundan çıkan sesi anımsattı. Ayakları yere bastığında pisliğin iki koluda yerinden çıkmıştı!!! Soo ve Kai kılıcı aldı; birlikte tuttular ve hızla salladılar!

 

Hep birlikte tavana baktılar. Pislik ve sol kolu ayrı ayrı sallanıyor, koldan fışkıran kan fıskiye gibi ortalığı ıslatıyordu!.. Diğer kol da yerinden çıktığı için adam bir et parçasının ucunda sallanıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Kesik kolun yerinden ise kan adeta fışkırıyordu! tüm odada gezen kan damlaları etrafta kırmızı, küf kokulu, sıcak ve yoğun benekler bırakıyordu!

 

"Bize bunları öğrettiğin için teşekkür ederiz!!!"

 

Luhan Baek'i tuttu ve hep bîrlikte odadan dışarıya çıktılar. Baek ağlamaya başladığında doğum gününde olduğu gibi hepsi onu ortalarına aldı ve sarıldı. Baek yine gözyaşları içerisinde konuştu:

 

"Yaa... nefes alamıyorum öleceğim..."

 

Yalandı... Onlara sahip olduğu için, mutluluktan ölebilirdi...

 

**17\. BÖLÜMDEN**

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

 

Luhan sönmüş penisten gözlerini hızla çekip, çamaşırı giydirdi. Örtüyü de Sehun'un üzerine örttü. Onun saçlarına bırakıp bırakmamakta kararsız kaldığı öpücük için kendi içinde bir savaş başlattı. Onu bu kadar istemesine rağmen, ondan uzak kalmayı da istiyordu. Sehun sarhoştu ve asla bundan haberi olmayacaktı. Luhan eğildi ve yumuşak saçlara bir öpücük bıraktı. 

 

"İyi geceler Sehun..."

 

***

 

Sehun uyandığında heryeri ağrıyordu. Neden koltukta uyumuştu ki? Başındaki ve vücudundaki ağrıya inat, bir rahatlık hissediyordu... Koltukta oturmuş saçlarını karıştırırken düşünüyordu. 

 

Luhan aşağıya inmeden önce son kez kontrol etti kendisini. Sehun'un yüzüne nasıl bakacağını bilmiyordu. Utanıyordu! ama Sehun hatırlamayacaktı; dert etmesine gerek yoktu. Aşağıya indiğinde saçlarını çalı süpürgesi gibi bir hale sokmuş Sehun'u gördü. İstemsizce güldü ve ona doğru gitti. 

 

"Günaydın."

 

"Ah nezaman geldin?.. Günaydın"

 

Luhan sırıtarak yanına oturdu. Evet geceyi hatırlamıyordu. Ellerini Sehun'un saçlarına götürdü ve biraz da o karıştırdı. 

 

-Hangi cesaretle???-

 

Luhan'ın gözleri bir çizgi gibi olduğunda Sehun ona dikkatle baktı. Onun güneşi şimdi doğmuştu. Luhan gözlerini açtığında Sehun'un dikkatle kendisine baktığını gördü. Elini hemen çekti ve özür diledi. 

 

"K.Kahvaltı yapıp program üzerinde çalışalım"

 

Luhan kızarmıştı. Ama neden? Sehun bir anlam veremedi. Birlikte kahvaltıyı hazırlayıp yemeye başladıklarında Luhan hala garip davranıyordu?

 

"Luhan neden garipsin?"

 

Luhan içtiği sütü püskürtmemek için ağzını kapatırken, Sehun hemen peçete uzattı. Luhan ağzının kenarından akan sütü silerken Sehun dikkatlice ona baktı! bu sahneyi bir yerden hatırlıyordu!

 

"Benim ol Luhan... Sadece beniim..."

 

Bu söz geldi aklına. Sonra menisiyle yüzü batmış Luhan'ın görüntüsü... Yerinden kalktı ve hala öksüren Luhan'ın yanaklarını avuçlarının içine aldı. Luhan şaşkın şaşkın bakarken ona doğru eğildi:

 

"Dün geceyi hatırlıyorum Lu..."

 

***

 

Ningyoo


	20. Bölüm - 19

**BÖLÜM - 19**

 

 **Yazar: Ningyoo**  

 

 

 **BaekYeol & KaiSoo** 

 

 

 

 **2** **SENE** **ÖNCESİ**

 

 

 

"Tanrım! Hangi hayvan kapıya kıracak gibi vuruyor"

 

 

Chanyeol kapıyı açtığında karşısında daha önce hiç görmediği kısa adamla karşılaştı. Kimdi bu? Hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kısa bir süre siyahlar içerisindeki kişiye baktı. Üzerinde onu kasvetli gösteren giysileri olmasa, aslında komikti. Kocaman gözleri ve dudakları onu 'şirin' bile yapıyordu. 

 

 

"Sen... Chanyeol misin?"

 

 

"Evet ama siz kimsiniz?"

 

 

"Resmi konuşmaya gerek var mı? Baek için geldim ben..."

 

 

"Ah... O bir süre arkadaşında kalacak..."

 

 

"Biliyorum. Zaten ben seni görmeye geldim!"

 

 

Nasıl ya? Önce Baek için geldim demişti; şimdi seni görmeye geldim diyor. Daha önce hiç görmediği bu gizemli adam nereden çıkmıştı ve Baek'i nereden tanıyordu?

 

 

Chanyeol sinirle kapının dışına bir adım attı. 

 

 

"Sen.kimsin?!"

 

 

"Ben.Baek'in.çok.yakın.arkadaşıyım.azgın.dev!"

 

 

Duydukları Chan'in daha da sinirlenmesine neden olmuştu. Daha önce hiç görmediği bir arkadaş! Gerçi Luhan'ı da çok sonra görmüştü ama adını duyuyordu. 

 

 

"Baek'e birşey mi oldu?!"

 

 

Chanyeol ceplerini hızla karıştırarak telefonunu aramaya başladı. Ona birşey olmuştu da arkadaşı bu sebepten mi eve kadar gelmişti.

 

 

Soo sırıttı. Dev onu gerçekten seviyor gibi görünsede bir 'piç' olduğu gerçeği değişmiyordu. Hak ettiklerini alacaktı. Az kalmıştı...

 

 

"Sen... Baek'i eski günlerine dönmesini isteyecek kadar nasıl incitirsin?"

 

 

Chanyeol henüz durumu kavrayamamışken yüzüne inen yumrukla kendisini evinin koridorunda buldu. Soo hızla aradaki mesafeyi kapattı ve izinsizce eve girdi. Bu durumda izin istemesi zaten garip olurdu. Hem eğer devi evde bulamasaydı, içeriye 'kendi yöntemleriyle' girecek ve ona kumpas hazırlayacaktı!

 

 

Chanyeol ne olduğunu bile idrak edememişti. Eli, sinirle kanayan dudağına gitti. 

 

 

"Orospu çocuğu!!!"

 

 

Chan hızla ayağa kalktı ve karşısında sırıtarak, bileğini ovalayan küçük adama doğru atıldı. Onu yere çivi gibi çakmak istiyordu. Soo Chan'in hamlesini beklenmedik -Chan'in beklemediği- bir ustalıkla karşılayıp; devi tekrar yere sermişti. 

 

 

Chanyeol'ün yüzüne ve vücudunun sayısız yerine attığı tekmelerin arasında, hiç yorulmamış bir şekilde konuştu Soo:

 

 

"Boyundan utanmalısın dev!"

 

 

Chanyeol güçlükle sağ tarafına döndü ve ağzında biriken kanı, boğulmadan önce yere kustu! Bücür tahmininden daha, çok daha dişli çıkmıştı. Profesyonel bir dövüşçü gibiydi. Chanyeol öksürürken Soo yere eğildi ve Chan'in saçlarına asılarak kendisine bakmasını sağladı. 

 

 

"Baek'i tekrar üzemeyeceksin dev! Onu bırakacaksın!"

 

 

"A.asla!"

 

 

Chanyeol'ün sesi ne kadar boğuk çıksada bunu söylemeliydi. 

 

 

"Asla bırakmam onu... a.asla!"

 

 

"Bırakacaksın dev... Yoksa birgun Baek kendini tamamen kaybedip seni de öldürecek..."

 

 

"Beni de?.. beni de?... de..."

 

 

"Evet seni DE!"

 

 

Daha önce kimseyi öldürmüş olabilir miydi? Hayır, hayır! Baek öyle bir insan değildi! Ona vahşice, acımadan sahip olmuştu ama kimseyi öldüremezdi. Baek onun meleğiydi!

 

 

Soo elinde tuttuğu telefonu Chanyeol'ün gözüne gözüne soktu!..

 

 

Bu... Chanyeol'ün ülkeyi terketmesine bile yeterlidi!..

 

 

Soo güldü. Kahkaha attı... 

 

 

Kazanmıştı...

 

 

 

**3.5 SENE ÖNCE**

 

 

 

Baek herkesi bir Cafe'de buluşmaya zorlamıştı. Luhan'a bile neler olduğunu söylemiyordu. Baek gergin bir şekilde parmaklarıyla oynarken, Luhan elini tuttu. Kulağına doğru yaklaştı ve fısıldadı:

 

 

"İstersen birlikte tuvalete gidelim?"

 

 

Baek olumsuz anlamda başını salladı ve Luhan'ın elini daha sıkı tutmaya başladı. Bu ona güç veriyordu. 

 

 

"Bırakıyorum..."

 

 

Luhan hemen sordu:

 

 

"Neyi bırakıyorsun Baekkie?.."

 

 

"Grubu... grubu bırakıyorum. Senin gibi..."

 

 

Luhan bu duruma çok sevinmiş olsada ne tepki vereceğini bilemedi. Baek'i kendisine çekti ve saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı. 

 

 

Kai ve Lay hayranlıkla Baek'e bakıyordu. Önce Luhan vazgeçmişti bu pis ortamdan. Alması gereken tüm intikamları aldıktan sonra... Sadece aylar önce... Şimdi de Baek... Luhan herzaman onları o hayattan koparmaya çalışsada başarılı olamamıştı. Kendisine yeni ve daha temiz bir yol çizerken en azından Baek'i de yanında götürmek istemişti ama Baek içindeki öfkeyi bastıramadığı için kalmayı seçmişti. Diğerleri onu tebrik ederken Baek tekrar konuştu:

 

 

"Bu Cafe artık benim... Dün aldım burayı... Artık burada çalışacağım."

 

 

"Bu... BU HARİKA BAEKKİE!!!"

 

 

Luhan artık sesini ayarlayamaz duruma gelmiş, Baek'e sarılarak bağırıyordu. Kai'nin gözleri dolmuş, beklentiyle Soo'ya bakıyordu. Soo bu durumun getireceği şeyi çok iyi bildiği için gözlerini kaçırıyordu. Ona yüz vermeyecekti! 

 

 

**AYNI GÜNÜN GECESİ**

 

 

Soo odaya girdiğinde yatağın içinde kitap okuyan sevgilisine baktı. Onu istiyordu... Üzerindeki t-shirt'ü çıkartarak yatağa yaklaştı. Kai sevgilisine baktı; elindeki kitabı kapatıp yanındaki masaya bıraktı ve Soo'ya gülümsedi. Soo bu gülümseyişle bile tahrik oluyordu. Dudakları ateşle birleştiğinde Soo Kai'nin kucağına oturmuştu. Onu dizginleyen tek şey Kai idi. Soo sevgilisinin dudaklarını sömürürken, kendisini ona sürtmeye başlamıştı. Diğerinin üzerini çekiştiren elleri, mükemmel ten ile buluştuğunda Soo sevdiğinin dudaklarında inlemişti. Kai de Soo'nun çıplak tenine dokunduğunda tahrik olmaya başlamıştı. Soo hızla pantolonunun düğmelerini açarken, sevgilisinin elleri onu durdurdu. Soo şaşkınlıkla açtı gözlerini. Kai onu neden durduruyordu? 

 

Kai sevgilisinin gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Soo yutkundu. Beklediği şey geliyordu. Kai, Soo'nun çıplak tenine elini yavaşça sürterken konuştu:

 

 

"Bizde gidelim Soo... Bırakalım artık..."

 

 

"Kai... Böyle mutluyuz. Bizim hayatımız bu..."

 

 

"Böyle devam etmesi ya da etmemesi bizim elimizde Soo. Luhan ve Baek gibi yeni bir yol çizelim."

 

 

 

"Hayır Kai. Hayır! 

 

 

 

"Bizde gidelim Soo. Artık böyle devam etmek istemiyorum..."

 

 

 

"Bizim bir amacımız var Jongin!"

 

 

 

"Amacımıza çoktan ulaştık Soo..."

 

 

 

**5 AY ÖNCE**

 

 

Luhan elindeki kırbacı sallarken alaylı bir şekilde konuştu:

 

 

"Sonunda seni bulabildik..."

 

 

Soo elindeki kocaman bıçağı salladı. 

 

 

"Uygulama dersi psikopat!"

 

 

Adamın gözleri dehşetle açıldı! Bağlı olduğu eski sedyenin üzerinde çırpınmaya başladı. O kendisini sarstıkça, paslı ve kirli sedyeden iğrenç gıcırtılar yükseliyordu. Sedyenin gıcırtısına eşlik edemeyen tek ses, psikopatın çığlıklarıydı. Ağzına tıkıştırılmış bir bez yumağı, çığlıklarını yutmasını sağlıyordu. Soo adama iyice yaklaştı ve elindeki bıçağı yaladı. Dilinde oluşan ufak kesikten akan kan, dilin hareketi boyunca büyük bıçakta açık kırmızı bir yol çizdi. Kai endişeyle sevgilisine yaklaştı. Onu birkaç dakikalığına sedyedeki adamın ilgisinden uzaklaştırdı ve kendisine çevirdi. 

 

 

 

"Tanrım... Kanıyor Soo..."

 

 

Soo elindeki bıçağa baktı ve sanki görebilirmiş gibi dilini dışarıya uzattı. 

 

 

"Soo... Gözlerin hepimizinkinden büyük olsada, bu kesiği görmen imkansız..."

 

 

Kai gülümseyerek küçük, sevimli adamı kendisine çekti ve hala dışarıda duran dili emmeye başladı... Soo şaşırsa bile, bu öpücüğe hemen karşılık verdi. Luhan öksürdüğünde ikili birbirinden ayrıldı. 

 

 

 

"Seninle ilgili hiçbir şeyi ziyan edemem Soo..."

 

 

Soo sevgilisine küçük bir öpücük daha verdi ve tekrar sedyeye yaklaştı. Adam onları izlerken boğuk çığlıklarına ara vermişti ve şimdi yeniden çırpınmaya başlamıştı. 

 

 

 

"Bağırmayı ya da konuşmayı bukadar çok mu istiyorsun? Ozaman seni özgür bırakalım..."

 

 

Lay şaşkınca sordu:

 

 

"Hey! Nasıl özgür?!"

 

 

Baek araya girdi:

 

 

"Onu bulmak için nekadar uğraştık bilmiyor musun?"

 

 

Soo gülümsedi... Sevgilisini bile titretmeye yetecek bir şekilde... 

 

 

 

"Şşşşş... Bu kadar heyecanlı olmayın..."

 

 

 

Soo uzandı ve adamın ağzındaki bez yumağını çekiştirdi. 

 

 

"Ahhh... Çıkmıyor..."

 

 

Yalandı. İstese tabiiki çıkardı. 

 

 

"Ozaman bu deliği genişletmemiz lazım..."

 

 

 

**11\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

 

Ben Lu Han, 15 yaşında tecavüze uğramıştım. Küflü bir bodrum katının, ağır kokulu spor salonunda...

 

 

Bilmediğim tek şey ise iki oda ötemde Baek'in de tecavüze uğradığıydı...

 

 

Ve yine daha sonra öğrendiğimde, o hafta tüm öğrenciler tecavüze uğramıştı...

 

 

 

**6.5 SENE ÖNCE**

 

 

Soo psikopatın peşinde sürüklendi koridorlar boyunca. Biliyordu bu adam bu hafta Luhan'a ve Baekhyun'a tecavüz etmişti. Baek kendi bileklerini kesmeye çalışırken, onu Luhan bulmuştu. İkisinin vücududa iğrenç izlerle doluydu. Soo ağladı. Çığlık attı. O spor salonuna girmek istemiyordu. Ayaklarıyla yerleri kazıdı. Direndi. Kapının kenarından tutundu, kırılan tırnaklarını, canının acısını umursamadı. Hocası daha fazla dayanamadı ve kocaman eliyle Soo'ya bir tokat indirdi. Küçük beden yere yapıştığında, bacağından çekilmeye başlandı. Kanayan tırnaklarını bu sefer siyah beton zemine sapladı. Ne kadar dirensede faydası yoktu. Sonuna doğru sürükleniyordu. Eski parke zeminin üzerinde sürüklenirken, bacaklarından üçyüz altmış derece çevrildi. Şu anki açısıyla köşedeki yer minderlerini görebiliyordu. Bu sefer kolundan tutuldu ve oraya doğru sürüklendi. Çırpınmanın bir faydası yoksa, Soo yalvaracaktı. Gözlerinden tomurcuk gibi akan yaşlara hıçkırıkları karışıyordu. 

 

 

"Lü...lütfen... yalvarı.rım yapmaa..."

 

 

"Sessiz olmazsan can'ın acıyacak D.O... Yoksa sert mi seviyorsun?!!"

 

 

Adamın elleri onun vücuduna dokunmaya başladığında Soo ellerini pantolonunun düğmesine kenetledi. Adam somurttu. Şu an son istediği şey mızmız bir çocukla uğraşmaktı. Elleri tuttu ve çekmeye çalıştı. Küçük olan bırakmamaya kararlıydı. Belki biraz kibar davranıp, küçüğü ikna etmeliydi?.. Adam eğildi ve küçük ellere öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. Soo şaşkındı. Parmakları yalanmaya başladığı zaman ne yapacağını bilemedi. Onun dudaklarını hissetmek istemiyor; içinde oluşan karıncalanmalardan kurtulmak istiyordu. Hızla ellerini iki yana çektiğinde adam sırıttı. İşe yaramış, amacına ulaşmıştı. Bu sefer dudaklarını pantolonunun üzerinden hissettirmeye başladı. Soo büyük olanın saçlarına asıldı ve çekti. Acıyla gözleri açılan adam, aynı acımasızlıkla küçüğün organını patolonun üzerinden ısırdı. Soo büyük bir çığlık attığında, iki eliyle adamın yanaklarını tutmuştu. Adam elleri tuttu ve tekrar öpmeye başladı. Elleri, büyük ellerin arasına hapsolduğu zaman Soo kendini tekrar kurtaramadı. Adam diğer eliyle pantolonu ve çamaşırı sıyırdı. Dudaklar penisine değdiğinde, Soo tekrar saçlara asılacak gibi oldu. 

 

 

"Sakın D.O.! Yoksa burayı -eliyle penisi sıktı- ısıracağım!!!"

 

 

Soo daha çok ağlamaya başladığında içinden defalarca geçirdi. Belkide o organı kesip kurtulmalıydı! Kendi isteği dışında, böyle bir durumda bile ona zevk hissettirmesinden nefret etti. Soo nefes nefese konuştu:

 

 

 

"Ben... Ben zevk almak istemiyorum..."

 

 

Büyük olan hayal kırıklığı yaşadı. Onun için bu kadar çabalarken, bu küçük adam 'zevk almak istemiyorum' diyordu. Bir tecavüzden daha çok, zevk alınarak yapılan bir seks gibi olmasını istesede, sürtüğü bunu reddediyordu. Adam sinirle pantolonu ve çamaşırını çıkarttığında Soo doğru olanı söylediğinden emin değildi. 

 

 

"Zevk yoksa... Hazırlıkta yok!"

 

 

Büyük olan penisini Soo'nun küçük deliğine dayadı ve deliği zorlamaya başladı. Kuru ve dar... Bu durum hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Soo parçalara ayrılıyor gibi hissettiğinde bu kadar acı verici olduğunu tahmin edememişti. 

 

 

"Lü.lütfen..."

 

 

"Lütfen? Bunu isteyen sensin!"

 

 

"İste... ıhhh... miyorum..."

 

 

Adam gülümsedi. 

 

 

"Güzel..."

 

 

Zorladığı delikten penisini çekti ve parmaklarını Soo'nun ağzına soktu. Soo ağlayarak parmakları yalarken, adam zevkle ufak iniltiler bırakıyordu. Parmakları yeterince ıslandığında ve bu dolgun dudaklardan parmaklarını ayırabildiğinde, adam Soo'yu yüz üstü çevirdi. Küçük ama sıkı olan kalçaları gördüğünde, büyük bir iştahla onları sıktı ve araladı. 

 

 

"Penisim için çok dar...

 

Ozaman bu deliği genişletmemiz lazım..."

 

 

*** flashback end ***

 

 

Sedyedeki adam korkuyla çırpınmaya devam etti. 

 

 

-Ozaman bu deliği genişletmemiz lazım...-

 

 

Bu kendi lafıydı... 

 

 

Soo üzerinde hala kan izlerinin olduğu bıçağı adama gösterdi. İçi bezlerle dolu olan ağzı dudağın bir kenarından tuttu ve keskin bıçağı tek hamlede yanağın ortasına kadar hareket ettirdi. Adam acıyla, zincirlerini kıracak gibi çırpınırken, dudağın diğer kenarını da tuttu ve aynı mükemmellikle, tek seferde kesti. Psikopatın gözünden akan yaşlar, onun mutluluk kaynağıydı. Soo herkes duyacak şekilde konuştu:

 

 

"Ahh... üzgünüm yırtıldı"

 

 

 

**6.5 SENE ÖNCE - AYNI GÜN**

 

 

Soo içinde hissettiği parmakla irkildi. Acıyordu ama penisin verdiği acıdan çok daha katlanılır bir acıydı. Deliği bu duruma alışmak bir yana, Soo kendini sıktıkca parmağın ilerlemesi daha zor bir hal alıyordu. Büyük olan bu nazlı bebeği daha fazla çekemeyecekti. Onun da ihtiyaçları sınıra dayanmıştı. Eline tükürdü ve yukarı aşağı hareket ettirerek penisini ıslattı. Sıkı kalçaları tekrar iki yana araladı ve hızla küçüğün içine girdi. Soo deliğinin ikiye parçalandığını düşünürken, acımasız adam iki parmağını da içeriye itekledi. Soo'nun artık çığlık atacak sesi kalmamıştı. Sadece ağlıyor ve hırıltıya benzer sesler çıkartıyordu. Acı dayanılmaz bir noktaya gelmişti.  Sapık zevkle daha, daha sert ve ileriye vurduğunda, her vuruş Soo'nun beynine balyoz gibi iniyordu. Günah tohumları temiz bedenin içine pislik, gelecek yıllar için ruhuna da temizlenmeyecek kirler, acı izler bırakıyordu. 

 

 

Adam içinden çıktığında görmeyi beklediği beyaz meninin aksine hırpalanmış delikten kan boşalmıştı. Elini sıkıntıyla saçlarına götürdü:

 

 

"Ahh... üzgünüm yırtıldı"

 

 

*** flashback end ***

 

 

 

**3.5 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

...

 

"Bizim bir amacımız var Jongin!"

 

 

 

"Amacımıza çoktan ulaştık Soo..."

 

 

...

 

 

"Biz buraya aitiz Jongin!"

 

 

"Ben buraya ait değilim Soo... O gün sondu ve ben daha fazla devam etmek istemiyorum. Baek gibi, Luhan gibi yeni bir hayat istiyorum..."

 

 

Soo sinirle sevgilisinin kucağından kalktı ve yataktan indi. Odanın içinde sağa sola hızla yürürken bağırıyordu. 

 

 

"LANET OLSUN JONGIN! LANET OLSUN! NASIL PES ETMEYİ, BIRAKMAYI DÜŞÜNÜRSÜN! ŞU EVE, SAHİP OLDUKLARIMIZA BİR BAK!"

 

 

 

"Ben bu parayla kazandığımız hiçbir şeyi istemiyorum Soo! Bir Cafe'de garson olmayı ve oradaki küçük odada yaşamayı tercih ederim!"

 

 

 

"SİKTİR OL VE GİT OZAMAN JONGIN! GİT!!!"

 

 

"Soo... Sen olmadan gitmek istemiyorum."

 

 

Kai yataktan kalktı ve yerleri aşındıran sevgilisini durdurdu. Onun yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu:

 

 

"Seni seviyorum Soo... Birlikte çıkalım bu pislikten..."

 

 

Soo'nun gözleri dolmuştu. Yüzündeki ellere eliyle hızla vurdu ve geri çekildi. Kai bu kadar tepki beklemiyor, gittikçe şaşırıyordu. Sakin kalmaya çalıştıkça sinirleniyordu. Sevgilisi onunla bir hayatı değil, kan, pislik ve yaşama hakkı elinden alınmış kurbanlar, cesetlerle dolu bir hayatı tercih ediyordu!

 

 

"Sabaha kadar, sadece sabaha kadar düşün ve bir tercih yap KYUNGSOO!"

 

 

Boş odada Soo yere çöktü ve az önce yüzüne kapanan kapıya baktı. Sevgilisi onu terk ediyordu...

 

 

***

 

 

Sabah Kai yatak odalarına girdi. Gece diğer odada kalmış Soo'yu yalnız bırakmıştı. Odaya girdiğinde bulmayı umduğu şey, sevgilisiydi ama Kai alt üst edilmiş bir oda buldu. Soo yoktu. Sinirle telefonu aldı ve onu aradı. Telefonu kapalıydı. Telesekreter devreye gitmişti. 

 

 

"Merhaba, ben Soo. Gördüğünüz gibi şu an müsait değilim. Bana mesaj bırakırsanız sizi arayacağım."

 

 

"Soo... Ben gidiyorum. Beni seçeceğin günü bekleyeceğim..."

 

 

Kai ihtiyaç duyacağı eşyaları topladı ve Soo ile yaşadığı evi terk etti. Yarından itibaren, Baek'in cafe'sinde çalışan sade, sıradan bir garson olacaktı...

 

 

Bu son olay, son kurban... Kai burada daha fazla kalamazdı...

 

 

***

 

Soo dudak uçlarından yanaklarına doğru derin kesikler bıraktığı hocasına baktı. 

 

 

"Artık bu bezleri çıkartabiliriz... Delik yeterince genişledi ama şimdide ben çıkartmak istemiyorum"

 

 

Omuz silkti elindeki kan damlayan bıçakla...

 

 

Bıçağa ve adama bakınca daha mutlu oluyor, gülümsüyordu. Adama doğru yaklaştı ve konuştu:

 

 

"Merhaba Joker, bak sen de gülüyorsun..."

 

 

Dudakları yanaklarına kadar Joker gibi kesildiği için, kesiklerin oluşturduğu görüntü ona gülümsemeyi anımsatıyordu. Lay daha fazla devam etmek istemedi:

 

 

"Yeter Soo..."

 

 

"Ahh! Tamam tamam."

 

 

Parmağıyla adamı işaret etti Soo:

 

 

"Senin için hazırladığımız son, diğerlerinden çok ama çok farklı olduğu için, sana daha fazla işkence yapmamız gerekmiyor. Yani, insaflı davranıyoruz."

 

 

 

Soo kıkırdarken diğerleri sessizdi. Lay'in çağırdığı izbandut gibi korumalar odaya geldiğinde, adam yeniden çırpınmaya başladı. Onlar sedyeyi odadan başka bir yere götürürken pis kokulu koridorlardan geçtiler. Bazı odaların içerisinden, benzer çığlıklar yükselirken, bazı odalardan kırbaç, balta, testere sesleri geliyordu...

 

 

Eski bir banyodan içeriye girdiler hep birlikte. Banyoda normalden daha büyük içi dolu bir küvet göze çarpıyordu. Korumalar üzerlerine zırha benzer birşey giydiklerinde sona yaklaşmışlardı. Soo başıyla onay verdi. Bu muhteşem son ona aitti ve her anından zevk alıyordu. Diğerleri bu durumdan pek hoşnut gözükmüyordu. Bu aşırıydı... Hiç birinin görmeyi istemediği kadar, Kai'nin, Luhan'ın, Baek'in kaçmayı düşüneceği kadar... Hepsi Soo için oradaydı. Bu adam hepsine tecavüz etmişti ama en ağır şekilde bunu yaşayan Soo olmuştu. Yırtılan deliğine dikiş atmak zorunda kalmışlar, haftalarca kırmızı odada yüz üstü yatmak, kırmızı duvarları izlemek zorunda kalmıştı... Kai'den uzak kalmıştı. Utanmıştı...

 

 

Korumalar çırpınmaktan yorgun düşmüş adamı, sedyeden kaldırdılar. Kollarından ve bacaklarından tuttukları adamın ağzından akan kanlar sedyede bir kan gölü oluşturmuş, beyaz saçları kırmızıya boyamıştı. Saçların ucundan damlayan kanlar kirlenmiş fayans zeminde kırmızı noktalar, ince yollar oluşturuyordu. Bu görüntüyü bozan, ayak izleri oluyordu. Kırmızı kanlara basan grubun ayak izleri...

 

 

Korumalar küvetin başına geldiğinde son kez Soo'ya baktılar. Adam hala çırpınırken, gözünden pişmanlık gözyaşları akıyordu. Kendi elleriyle canavarlar yetiştirmiş, mükemmel bir planla kaçırılmış ve sonu hazırlanmıştı. Onlarla gurur duymalıydı!!!

 

 

Korumalar dikkatlice adamı küvette doğru yaklaştırdığında Baek Luhan'ın elini tuttu ve onun koluna sarıldı. Luhan Baek'i sevgiyle kolları altına aldı. Kai ve Lay rahatsızca kıpırdanırken Soo ellerini birbirine kenetlenmiş, dua eder gibi bakıyordu önündeki manzaraya. 

 

 

Suya bir kaç milimetre kaldığında Soo seslendi:

 

 

"Sen iyi bir öğretmensin!"

 

 

Adam acıyla bakarken, diğerleri vazgeçmek üzereydi. Luhan ve Baek hamle yapacak gibi kıpırdanırken adam, aniden suya bırakıldı! suyun içinde oluşan kabarcıklar, çıkan ses, son çırpınışlar bugüne kadar olanların en kötüsüydü. Asit küvetinde adamın parçalara ayrılışını sadece Soo izleyebildi. Asit tamamen kahverengi ve bordomsu bir renk aldığında adama dair hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Bataklık... İğrenç bir bataklık, miğde bulandırıcı koyu, balçık kıvamında bir sıvı... 

 

 

 

Korumalardan birisi ucunda kanca olan bir demiri hızla küvette soktu ve deliği tıkayan tapaya geçirdi. Soo demir'in ucunu tuttu ve hızla çekti. Tapa açılınca adamdan geriye kalan iğrenç sıvı ağır ağır çekildi. Geriye sadece küvetin içindeki iğrenç lekeler ve zaten küf kokan banyoda miğde bulandırıcı bir koku bıraktı...

 

 

***

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

 

Chanyeol hızla eşyalarını topluyordu. Burayı terk edecekti. Buradan gidecekti. Baek onun hayatıyken, kaçtığı insan oluyordu! sadece lazım olacak şeyleri aldı ve hızla apartmandan çıktı. Kaçmazsa ya bu küçük dev, ya da Baek, sevgilisi, herşeyi onu öldürecekti. Chanyeol buna tamamen inanmıştı. Bavulu arabasına kadar sürükledi ve hızla arabasına bindi. Yüzündeki korku, dehşet ve hayal kırıklığı kendisini bir köşede izleyen Soo'yu inanılmaz mutlu ediyordu. Arabayı çalıştırıp, Chanyeol bilinmeze doğru sürdüğünde, Soo kahkaha attı. 

 

 

"Ödeştik Byun Baekhyun! Sen beni sevgilimden ayırdın, ben de seni..."

 

 

***

 

"Lulu..."

 

 

"Ne oldu Baek?"

 

 

"Hani... Hani Chan beni hergün ziyarete gelecekti... Neden iki gündür gelmiyor?"

 

 

Luhan gülümsedi. 

 

 

"Belki bu sefer biz ziyaret etmeliyiz?"

 

 

Baek bukadar kolay tavşanını affetmeyi düşünmesede onu görmek istiyordu. Luhan'da kaldığı için giysileri yoktu. Bu bahanesi olabilirdi. Yarım saat içinde evden çıktılar ve Luhan Baek'i arabasıyla eve götürüyordu. Baek'in ve Chan'in yuvasına...

 

***

 

 

Baek zili çaldığında kimse kapıyı açmıyordu. Ceplerini karıştırdı ve anahtarını çıkarttı. Koridora girdiklerinde ikiside şaşkındı. Yerde kan izleri vardı ve bu kan lekelerine basmış ayak izleri... Baek deliye döndü:

 

 

"CHAN! NEREDESİN! CHAAN!"

 

 

etrafta koşturuyor, hızla odalara girip çıkıyordu. Luhan ne kadar endişe etsede sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın  Baek durmuyor, sağa sola vura vura Chan'i arıyordu. Nefes nefese yatak odasına ulaştığında açık gardıroba baktı. Chan'in eşyalarının bir kısmı ve valizi yoktu. Baek ağlamaya başladı. 

 

 

"OLAMAZ! OLAMAZ! O GİDEMEZ LUHAN! BİRİ ONU KAÇIRDI! KAN İZLERİ VARDI ORADA!!!"

 

 

"Şşşt sakin ol Baek. Ona ne olduğunu bulacağız. Lütfen dur artık! Onu çekmecelerde bulamazsın!"

 

 

Baek onu dinlemedi. Boşalan çekmecelere, raflara bakarken bir kutu gördü. Çekmecenin dibine iteklenmiş, küçük siyah kadife bir kutu. Baek kutuyu eline aldı ve açtı. Siyah kutunun içinde tüm güzelliğiyle parlayan iki tane alyans Baek'in tüm enerjisini almıştı. Gözünden yaşlar sicim gibi akarken, dizleri üzerine yere çöktü. Yüzükleri çıkarttı ve onlara baktı. Elinden yere düşen altın halkalar ritmik bir ses çıkartırken Baek'in hıçkırıkları odayı, evi kaplamıştı. Luhan yerde daireler çizen ve bir türlü düşmeyen yüzüğü diğeriyle birlikte eline aldı...

 

 

Yüzüklerden birisinde ' _ **Baekkie**_ '

Diğerinde ' ** _Channie_** ' yazıyordu...

 

 

***

 

Yazar Konuşuyor:

 

 

Hikayelerimi sadece telefondan yazıyorum. Bazen hatalar olabiliyor. Kusura bakmayın, gördükçe düzeltiyorum. 

 

Okuyan, yorum yapan ve beğenen herkese teşekkürler. Bunlar benim için çok değerli. Lütfen fikrinizi, yorumunuzu paylaşın. 

 

Seviyorum sizi 

 

Ningyoo (:


	21. Bölüm - 20

**18. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

...

 

"Otelden çok uzakta değildin. Ne gördün de bu kadar korktun Sehun?"

 

"O sokaklar çok ıssızdı... sanki bir kaç sokak ötede, köhne bir evde öldürülebilirmişim gibi hissettim..."

 

!!!

 

Kris şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışsada başarılı olduğundan emin değildi. Sehun'un onu görme ihtimali milyonda bir ihtimal olmalıydı. Böyle birşey olamazdı değil mi? hem Kris o adamı sadece yaralamıştı. Öldürmemişti... 

 

Kris Sehun'a sarıldı ve cevap vermedi. Onu asla incitmezdi...

 

?

 

***

 

**BÖLÜM - 20**

 

 **2** **SENE** **ÖNCESİ**

 

Yazar: Ningyoo 

 

Otele ulaşana kadar ikiside konuşmamıştı. Sehun hala yaşadığı şokun içerisindeydi. 

 

Şuanda Kris'in yanından kaçıp onu asla bulamayacağı biryere saklanmak istiyordu...

 

"Sehun... Yürüyebilecek misin?"

 

"Ah... Sanırım..."

 

"Sana yardımcı olacağım. Kötü hissedersen, seni odaya kadar kucağımda taşımaktan da gocunmam..."

 

İşte tam böyle anlarda da Sehun, Kris'le kalmayı istiyordu... 

 

Kris şoförüne bir el işareti yaptı ve şoför başıyla onayladı. Kris hızlıca kapısını açtı ve Sehun'un tarafına geçip kapıyı onun için açtı. Sehun kendisine uzanan ele baktı. Yaklaşık yarım saat önce silah tutan bu nazik el, şimdi ona yardım için uzanıyordu. Kris'in elini tuttu ve arabadan indi. Kris diğer eliylede de Sehun'un omzunu sıkı sıkı kavramış, yavaş yavaş otelin kapısına yürüyorlardı. Onlar biraz yürüdükten sonra şoför arabadan indi ve açık kalan kapıyı kapatıp oradan uzaklaştı. Hava gece yarısı olduğu için serindi. Sehun iliklerine kadar soğuğu hissetmiş, tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Kris, Sehun'un kendisine biraz daha sokulmasına izin verecek boşluğu yarattı ve Sehun uzun bedenin sıcak havasına daha çok sokuldu. Kapıdan içeriye girmeden önce Sehun sadece bir anlığına durdu. Kris ve kapıdaki görevliler soran gözlerle ona bakarken, Sehun hiçbirine aldırmadı. Sadece bir anlığına başını kaldırdı ve yıldızlarla dolu olan gökyüzüne baktı. Gözleri istemsizce kapandı ve yukarıya bakarken derin derin nefes aldı... Kris de Sehun gibi gökyüzüne baktı. Yeryüzü ile bu kadar uğraşırken, gökyüzünün güzelliğinden mahrum kalmıştı... 

 

"Yıldızlar çok güzel değil mi?"

 

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve hala yukarıya doğru bakan yüzünü Kris'e çevirdi. Kris ondan hayli uzun olduğu için bu bakış normal sayılırdı ama Kris bunu oldukça sevimli bulmuştu. 

 

"Evet. Çok güzeller..."

 

Şu an dışarıda olmasalar Kris, Sehun'u öpmek için çoktan hamle yapmış olurdu. Ama şu an yapabildiği tek şey, Sehun'u sarsacak kadar ona gülümsemek oldu. Kris Sehun'un omzunu okşarken konuştu:

 

"Üşütmeni istemiyorum. Hadi içeriye girelim."

 

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve görevlilerin şaşkın bakışları arasında lobiye doğru giriş yaptılar...

 

***

 

"Ben... kendi odama gitmek istiyorum Kris..."

 

Asansörden indiklerinde Kris, ayakta zor duran Sehun'u yeniden kucaklamış ve kendi odasına getirmişti.

 

"Şu anda benimle birlikte bir iş seyahatindesin Sehun. Yani benim sorumluluğumdasın... İyi gözükmüyorsun ve bu yüzden burada benimle kalacaksın..."

 

Sehun orada kalmak istemiyordu. Kendisini iyi hissetmediği konusunda Kris haklıydı ama onu bu hale getirende Kris iken nasıl onunla aynı yatakta kalabilirdi ki? Sadece bir bahaneye ihtiyacı vardı ve bulmuştu. 

 

"Ben odamda duş almak istiyorum."

 

Kris yatakta yüzü hala normal tonlarına dönmemiş Sehun'a baktı. Onu yalnız bırakamazdı...

 

Eliyle odasındaki banyo kapısını işaret ederken konuştu:

 

"Burada da duş alabilirsin."

 

"Ama temiz kıyafetlerim yok."

 

"Benimkilerden giyebilirsin."

 

"Ama iç çamaşırı???"

 

Kris gülümsedi. Sehun'u yakan bir gülümsemeyle... 

 

"Bir gece giymeyebilirsin..."

 

***

 

**19\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**2 SENE ÖNCESİ**

 

...

 

Baek onu dinlemedi. Boşalan çekmecelere, raflara bakarken bir kutu gördü. Çekmecenin dibine iteklenmiş, küçük siyah kadife bir kutu. Baek kutuyu eline aldı ve açtı. Siyah kutunun içinde tüm güzelliğiyle parlayan iki tane alyans Baek'in tüm enerjisini almıştı. Gözünden yaşlar sicim gibi akarken, dizleri üzerine yere çöktü. Yüzükleri çıkarttı ve onlara baktı. Elinden yere düşen altın halkalar ritmik bir ses çıkartırken Baek'in hıçkırıkları odayı, evi kaplamıştı. Luhan yerde daireler çizen ve bir türlü düşmeyen yüzüğü diğeriyle birlikte eline aldı...

 

Yüzüklerden birisinde 'Baekkie'

 

Diğerinde 'Channie' yazıyordu...

 

***

 

Luhan elindeki yüzüklere bakarken, onunda gözleri dolmuştu. Birkaç gün önce Chanyeol onu aramış ve bir süpriz hazırladığını söylemişti. Luhan süprizin ne olduğunu sormamıştı; sadece Chanyeol'e Baek biraz daha düzeldiğinde haber verecekti. Chanyeol Baek'ini Luhan'ın evinden alacak ve süprizini yapacaktı. Chanyeol, Baek'i hiç aldatmasa da gözleri sürekli etrafta olduğu için rahatsız olan sevgilisine herşeyiyle, tamamen, şahitlerin ve Tanrı'nın huzurunda bağlanmak istemişti. Hayatının tamamını bu küçük adamla geçirmeye hazırdı. Onu istiyordu. Onu bir daha üzmeyi, kendi yarattığı problemlerden dolayı sevdiği adamın zarar görmesini istemiyordu. 

 

"Ya-yalvarırım Luhan... Ba-bana yardım et. Bulalım onu. -hıçkırık- Ben... ben onsuz yaşayamam ki... Ya-yalvarırım -hıçkırık-"

 

Luhan avucundaki yüzükleri sıktı ve elini bir yumruk haline getirdi. Baek'e sarılırken umutsuzdu ama sesini olabildiğince güçlü tutmaya çalıştı.

 

"Bulacağız onu Baek. Lütfen artık ağlama..."

 

Baek sıkıca Luhan'a sarılmış, onun tenini farkında olmadan yumruk yaptığı ellerinin arasında bir bez parçası gibi sıkıyordu. Luhan belinin iki yanında hissettiği bu acıya direnmeye çalışsada, çok zorlanıyordu. Baek daha sıkı bir şekilde tırnaklarını geçirdiğinde Luhan'ın dudaklarının arasından acı dolu bir inleme çıktı. Luhan'ın avucundaki alyanslar tekrar parkeye düştü ve o an rahatsız edici bir gürültü yaptılar. Baekhyun hızla başını geri çekti ve gözlerini kapatmış, dudaklarını ısıran Luhan'a baktı. 

 

"Ne-ne oldu?"

 

Luhan güçlükle konuştu. 

 

"Ca-canım... canımı acı-ahh-tıyorsun..."

 

Baek ne yaptığını ve neden canını acıttığını anlayamadan boş gözlerle bakarken Luhan zorlukla konuştu. 

 

"Tırnakların-Baek..."

 

Baek Luhan'ın belindeki ellerine baktı. Luhan'ın beyaz t-shirtü'nde kırmızı lekeler oluşmaya başlamıştı. Hızla ellerini çekti ve Luhan'ın t-shirt'ünü kaldırdı. Lulusunun belinin iki tarafına da derin tırnak kesikleri bırakmıştı. Kesiklerden kan akarken, Baek ellerine baktı. Elleri Luhan'ın kanıyla renk değiştirmişti. Baekhyun yerde, dizlerinin üzerinde emekleyerek hızla geriye çekildi. Luhan onu tutmaya çalışsada, canının acısıyla hızlı olamıyordu. Hissettiği zonklama, tarifsiz bir acıydı. Uzun senelerdir tatmadığı tanıdık bir acı...

 

Baekhyun ayağa kalktı ve ellerine tırnaklarının içine dolmuş olan kanı hızla üzerine sürmeye başladı. Birkaç gün önce hiç tanımadığı bir insanın kanı ellerine bulaşmışken, Luhan'ın kanı bu pis eller için fazlasıyla temizdi!

 

"Ö-özür dilerim! -hıçkırık- özür dilerim Luhan! Ben... ben farketmedim!"

 

Baekhyun ellerini kot pantolonuna, ellerini aşındıracak kadar hızla sürtüyordu. Luhan korkuyla ayağa kalktı ve Baekhyun'u sarstı. 

 

"Tamam Baek! Tamam! Ben iyiyim bak, birşeyim yok."

 

Baek'in elini hızlıca tuttu ve onu sarstı. Baek başını kaldırdı ve Luhan'a baktı. Bu evi Chanyeol'ü hiç bırakmamalıydı. Elini Luhan'ın elinden kurtardı ve geri geri uzaklaşmaya devam etti. Luhan Baekhyun ile arasındaki mesafenin büyümemesi için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Biliyordu ki Baekhyun bu kriz anlarında önce kendisi, sonrada çevresi için çok zararlı olabiliyordu. 

 

"Baekhyun hadi gel, eve gidip Chanyeol nereye gidebilir düşünelim."

 

Luhan, Baekhyun'a elini uzattı. Göz temasını kesmeden, ona güven vermeye, onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Baekhyun kendisine uzanan ele baktı. Zarar veriyordu. Etrafındaki herkese zarar veriyordu! Luhan'ın telefonundan Kyungsoo'nun numarasını aldığı güne lanet etti. Tanrı onu cezalandırıyordu! Luhan ona karşı nekadar iyiyse, o Luhan'a okadar kötü davranmıştı. Onun evine sığındığında bile Luhan'ın güvenini kullanmıştı. Baekhyun ellerini saçlarına götürüp çekiştirmeye başladı. Hata yapmıştı! -Neden!- diye bağırırken saçlarını çekip, etrafa vuruyordu. 

 

Bu hayata veda etmiş ve hayatının aşkıyla tanışmıştı ama tekrar o pisliğe dönmemesi gerekiyordu. Chanyeol neden gitmişti?

 

"NEDEN! NEDEN! LUHAN!"

 

Luhan Baekhyun'u tutmaya çalışsada başarılı olamıyordu. Baekhyun'un etrafa rastgele savurduğu yumruklardan Luhan da nasipleniyordu. Baekhyun'un son vuruşuyla Luhan onu bıraktı ve acı içinde ellerini ağzına götürdü. Elini çektiğinde patlayan dudağından kan boşalıyordu. Baekhyun bir kez daha Luhan'a zarar vermiş, onu incitmişti. Daha şiddetli bir şekilde ağlamaya başladığında Luhan'a yaklaştı. 

 

"Özür -hıçkırık- özür dilerim. Gene, gene -hıçkırık- sana zarar verdim."

 

Luhan acımadığını söylemek istesede, acıdan gözünden yaşlar akıyordu. Eliyle Baekhyun'a iyi olduğuna dair bir işaret yaptı. Baekhyun hızla banyoya koşarken bağırıyordu:

 

"Pansuman. pansuman yapmalıyız."

 

Luhan bu duruma sevinmişti bile. Yaralanmış olması Baekhyun'u içine girdiği o bunalımdan çıkartmıştı. Baekhyun elindeki küçük kutuyla odaya döndü. Kutudan çıkarttığı pamuk ve tentürdiyot ile birşeyler yapmaya çalışıyor, heryere döküyordu. Luhan onun elinden pamuğu aldı ve yarasına bastırdı. Bağırmamak için gözlerini kapatırken, bir eliyle de yatağın kenarını sıkıyordu. Acı dayanılabilir duruma geldiğinde Luhan gözlerini açtı. Baekhyun yere çökmüş Luhandan özür diliyordu. Luhan güçlükle konuştuğunda sadece 

 

"Eve gidelim." diyebilmişti. 

 

Baekhyun Luhan'ın elini avcuna aldı ve öpmeye başladı!

 

"Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, özür dilerim -hıçkırık- özür dilerim..."

 

Sayısız özür ve öpücük Luhan'ı korkutmaya yetmişti. Bu evden biran önce çıkmak istiyordu. Baekhyun yeniden hastalanıyor gibiydi ve tekrar o hastahaneye kapatılmadan Luhan onu kurtarmak istiyordu!..

 

***

 

Eve gitmeden önce Luhan özel bir hastahanenin önünde durdu ve Baekhyun'u arabaya kilitleyerek hızlıca indi. 

 

"Hemen döneceğim Baek ve sen burada bekleyeceksin!"

 

"Ben de geleyim Luhan..."

 

"Hayır, hayır olmaz! Üzerine bak kan içerisinde. Ben halledilip geleceğim."

 

Baekhyun üzgünce kafasını salladığında Luhan kapıyı kilitlediğinden emin olup oradan ayrıldı. Hastahanede dudağına iki dikiş atılmış, belindeki tırnak yaralarına da pansuman yapılmış, bu yaralardan üçüne de birer dikiş atılmıştı. Neyseki hemşire bunun bir kavga olduğuna inanmış, Luhan'ı zorlamamıştı. Luhan yaklaşık yarım saat sonra döndüğünde Baekhyun arabada sıcağın etkisiyle de uyuyup kalmıştı. Luhan arabaya bindi ve Baekhyun'a baktı. Yüzükler hala elindeydi... Luhan uzandı, Baekhyun'un saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı ve arabayı çalıştırdı. Her ne olursa olsun, Baekhyun onun hala sahip olduğu tek ve en değerli kişiydi. Onun aldığı zararları Baekhyun bilerek yapmamıştı... 

 

İkiside birbirine asla isteyerek zarar vermezdi...

 

***

 

Luhan arabasını otoparka çektiğinde Baekhyun'u taşıyabileceğinden emin değildi. Neyse ki kapanan kapı sesiyle Baekhyun kıpırdanmış ve gözlerini aralamıştı. Luhan onun arabadan inmesine yardım etti ve birlikte eve çıktılar.

 

Baekhyun hala ara ara ağlama nöbetlerine tutuluyordu. Uykuya daldığı bir anda Luhan onu koltukta bıraktı ve mutfağa doğru geçti. Hemşirenin yaptığı ağrı kesici iğnenin etkisi azalmaya başladığından iki tane ağrı kesici içti ve telefonunu çıkartıp önce Chanyeol'ü aradı. Telefonu hala kapalıydı... Şansını Sehundan yana kullandığında Sehun hemen telefonu açtı. 

 

"Sehun, rahatsız ediyorum ama..."

 

Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu Luhan. 

 

"Hayır, hayır. Rahatsız etmiyorsun. Sesin kötü geliyor. Ne oldu Luhan?"

 

Sehun telefondan bile ne olduğunu ya da bir problem olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Luhan memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi. Bu hoşuna gitmişti... 

 

-Ama neden?..-

 

"Chanyeol'ün nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?"

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

Sehun ilk tepkisi ve ses tonundan bile ondan haberi olmadığını belli ediyordu. Luhan için konuşma çoktan bitmişti ama nezaketten dolayı konuşmaya devam edecekti. 

 

"Hayır bilmiyorum. Bir sorun mu var? Evde değil mi?"

 

"O... O evde değil Sehun. Sanki burayı terketmiş gibi. Eşyalarını aceleyle almış ve gitmiş. Telefonu da kapalı. Baekhyun çok kötü durumda. Seni ararsa bana haber verir misin?"

 

"Şaşkınlık içerisindeyim. O Baekhyun'u bırakıp bir yere gidemez. Birkaç gün önce birlikte yüzük beğendik Luhan!"

 

"Oh... Evet yüzükleri de bırakıp gitmiş. Seni ararsa lütfen beni aramasını söyle, gerekirse Baekhyun dan gizli konuşurum onunla..."

 

"Luhaaaaaaaaan Chan mi arıyor?"

 

Baek bağırırken bir taraftan koşturuyordu. Sehun bile telefonun diğer ucundan Baekhyun'u duyabiliyordu. 

 

"Kapatmam lazım Sehun. Beni ara!"

 

"Ona ulaşmaya çalışacağım Luhan..."

 

"Chan mi?"

 

Baekhyun nefes nefese soruyordu. Luhan ona yaklaştı ve sarıldı. 

 

"Sehun ile konuştum. Chanyeol onu ararsa hemen bize haber verecek."

 

Baekhyun cevap veremedi. Luhan'ın göğsünde sadece başını salladı. İkili birlikte oturma odasına gittiklerinde Baekhyun Luhan'ın göğsünde yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştı. 

 

"Hepsi benim yüzümden Lu..."

 

"Sen birsey yapmadın Baek."

 

"Hayır, yaptım..."

 

Luhan şimdi tüm dikkatini vermiş, Baek'i dinliyordu. Baek ağlayarak konuşmaya devam etti. 

 

"Ben günah işledim ve cezalandırılıyorum Lu..."

 

Günah? Baekhyun ne günahından bahsediyordu?

 

"Sen -hıçkırık- odadayken telefonunu karıştırdım. Kyung 

 

-hıçkırık- Soo"

 

-hayır, hayır! Lütfen Baek! bana onunla buluştuğunu söyleme sakın!-

 

"Ben onunla buluştum ve -hıçkırık- 

 

Luhan'ın t-shirt'ünü sıkıca kavradı. 

 

"Ben bu hafta birisini öldürdüm Luhan! Hiç acımadan, ne olduğunu bilmeden ÖLDÜRDÜM! Ve -hıçkırık- bundan zevk aldım!!! ÖLDÜRDÜM ONU!!! ÖLDÜRDÜM!!!"

 

***

 

"Sehun, hadi duşa gir."

 

Sehun Kris'e ne bahane sunarsa sunsun, onu ikna edememişti. Şimdi yalancı çıkmamak için bir de duş alması gerekiyordu... Sehun yavaş adımlarla banyo kapısına yöneldiğinde Kris ona arkasından sarıldı. 

 

"Belkide seni ben yıkamalıyım?"

 

"Hayır, hayır! Ben yıkanırım!"

 

Sehun'un aşırı tepkisi Kris'i şaşırtmıştı. Sehun hızla banyoya girdi ve kapıyı kilitledi. Kris, Sehun'un arkasından kapalı kapıya bakıp kalmıştı. Onun bugün biraz fazla tuhaf olmasından dolayı Kris aldırış etmemeye çalışarak, Sehun için temiz giysiler ayarladı. Sehun duştan çıktığında daha hafiflemiş hissediyordu. Belindeki havluyla Kris'in karşısına çıkmak ne kadar tehlikeli olsada çıkmak zorundaydı. Kris yatağında uzanmış Sehun'u beklerken, belinde havluyla ve ıslak bedeniyle kapıdan içeriye giren güzelliğe takılıp kaldı. O fazlasıyla yakışıklı ve seksiydi... Sehun başındaki havluya iki ucundan asıldığında, komik görünüyordu. Kris yataktan kalktı ve havluyu alıp Sehun'u kurulamaya başladı. Sehun huzursuz gözükürken ona asla dokunmazdı. Sorunun ne olduğunu ölesiye merak ediyordu. Kris giysileri eliyle gösterdi. 

 

"Bunları senin için hazırladım ve merak etme; içinde hiç giyilmemiş bir çamaşırda var."

 

"Teşekkürler..."

 

Kris banyoya doğru gidip, Sehun'a giyinmesi için vakit ve ortam yarattı. Yüzünü yıkarken Sehun gibi kokan banyoda derin bir nefes aldı. Sehundan kesinlikle hoşlanıyordu ve ona ne olduğunu bulacaktı...

 

***

 

"İkimiz bu yatakta... Ben seni rahatsız etmesem ve odama dönsem?"

 

"Daha öncede birlikte uyumadık mı Sehun? Neden rahatsız olayım?"

 

Bu soruyla Sehun kıpkırmızı olmuş, o geceyi hatırlamıştı. Kris Sehun'un kızarmasından memnun olmuştu... Yatağa uzandı ve başında dikilen Sehun'u kolundan çekti. Boşta duran Sehun, Kris'in üzerine düştüğünde Kris güldü. 

 

"Yatakta ya da üzerimde, istediğin yerde uyuyabilirsin Sehun."

 

Sehun utançla üzerinden yan tarafa kaydığında gözlerini kaçırıyordu. 

 

"Üzgünüm..."

 

Kris bu ani değişimden huzursuz bir şekilde, Sehun'a sarıldı. 

 

"Bugün her ne olduysa kötü birşey olmuş Sehun. Ben bunu öğrenmeden vazgeçmeyeceğim... Ve benden kaçmana asla izin vermeyeceğim..!"

 

***

 

**18\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

 

***

 

"Benim ol Luhan... Sadece beniim..."

 

Bu söz geldi aklına. Sonra menisiyle yüzü batmış Luhan'ın görüntüsü... Yerinden kalktı ve hala öksüren Luhan'ın yanaklarını avuçlarının içine aldı. Luhan şaşkın şaşkın bakarken ona doğru eğildi:

 

"Dün geceyi hatırlıyorum Lu..."

 

***

 

Luhan gözlerini kocaman açtı ve Sehun'a baktı. Yüzü gökkuşağı gibi renk değiştirirken, yeniden öksürmeye başlamıştı. 

 

"Hayır, hayır! Yanlış hatırlıyorsun!"

 

Sehun Luhan'ın önünde yere oturdu ve onun ellerini tuttu. 

 

"Sence bu ellerin dokunuşunu unutabilir miyim?"

 

Uzandı ve Luhan'ın pembe öpülesi dudağına bir elini koydu. Diğer eliylede kendi boynundan kasıklarına kadar bir yol çizdi. 

 

"Dudaklarının vücudumda bıraktığı o muhteşem hissi nasıl unutabilirim?"

 

Luhan köşeye sıkışmış, Sehun ise amaçlarına yaklaşmıştı. 

 

Luhan sandalyeden kalktı ve oturma odasına doğru kaçmaya başladı. Bir taraftan yürüyor, bir taraftan da bağırarak konuşuyordu. 

 

"Sarhoştun ve beni çok fazla zorladın Oh Sehun!"

 

Sehun kıkırdadı. 

 

"Sarhoş bir insandan mı faydalandın Lulu?"

 

Luhan utanç içerisinde elleriyle yüzünü kapattı ve hızla arkasını döndü. Arkasını döndüğü an Sehunla burun buruna geldi. Bu... fazla yakındı. Fazla... Luhan titrek bir şekilde konuştu. 

 

"Se-senden asla faydalanmadım!"

 

Arkasını döneceği sırada Sehun onu tuttu. 

 

"Ozaman bana ne yaptığını anlat Luhan..."

 

Luhan bir kez daha kızarırken, sinirle parmağını Luhan'ın göğsüne bastırdı. 

 

"Hatırladığını söylemiştin Sehun! Anlatmaya gerek var mı?!"

 

Luhan arkasını döndü ve oturma odasına gitti. Sehun onu sırıtarak arkasından takip ediyordu ve içinden sevinçle tekrar ediyordu. 

 

-Lulu bana dokundu... Lulu bana dokundu... :) -

 

Luhan koltuklardan birisine oturmuş, elindeki kumandayla sadece kanalları değiştiriyordu. Sehun yanına geldi ve oturdu. İnsanı sinir edecek düzeyde sırıtmaya devam ediyordu. Luhan gözünün ucuyla ona baktı ve daha çok sinirlendi. İlk seksini yaşamış kızlar gibi neden sırıtıp duruyordu ki?! Beyaz koltuğun üzerindeki yeşil ve pembe yastıklardan, pembe olana uzandı Sehun'a fırlattı ve bağırdı. 

 

"Aptal, aptal neye sırıtıyorsun sen!"

 

Sehun pembe yastığı memnuniyetle aldı ve ona sıkı sıkıya sarıldı. Hala sırıtırken konuştu:

 

"Sadece rüyalarımı süsleyen bu güzel varlık, dün gece bana gerçekten dokundu! Benim sana karşılık verememiş olmam, sarhoş olmam şanssızlık ya da ceza olsa gerek..."

 

Luhan sesli bir şekilde yutkunurken Sehun konuşmaya devam etti. 

 

"Pembe yastığı da kalbin olarak kabul ediyorum!"

 

Yastığa daha çok sarıldı ve gözlerini kapatıp sırıtmaya devam etti. Luhan hayretle onu izlerken kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibi atıyordu. Okadar şey yaşamış olmasına rağmen Sehun'un karşısında kendisini savunmasız hissediyordu. Sehun gözlerini açıp yastığı koltuğun üzerine bıraktı. Ayağa kalktı ve tam Luhan'ın önünde durdu. 

 

"Gitmemi istiyorsan şimdi söyle. Hiçbir şey sormadan gideceğim Luhan..."

 

Luhan başını kaldırdı ve Sehun'a baktı. Gitmesini istiyor muydu???

 

Bir süre Luhandan cevap gelmeyince Sehun bir adım geriye attı. Hafifçe eğildi ve yüzünü Luhan'ın görebileceği bir seviyeye getirdi. 

 

"Gidiyorum Luhan..."

 

Luhan huzursuzca bir sağına, bir soluna baktı. Gece ona yardım etmişti! Şimdi konuştukları şey ise onun gidip gitmemesiydi! İşler nasıl bu hale gelmişti! Sehun cevap bulamayınca yavaşça doğruldu. Bir adım daha geriledi. 

 

"Susuyorsun... Pişman olmuşsun... Öyleyse gidiyorum Luhan..."

 

Sehun yürümek için hamle yaptığında Luhan uzandı ve Sehun'u pantolonunun kenarından yakaladı. Başını yerden kaldırmıyor, sadece tutuyordu. Fısıltı gibi konuştuğunda, Sehun onu duymakta hiç zorlanmayacaktı...

 

"Gitme Sehun... Gitme..."

 

Sehun tekrar gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı. Bacaklarını Luhan'ın bacaklarının dışına getirdi ve onun kucağına oturdu. Luhan kızararak başını kaldırdığında Sehun tatlı tatlı gülümsüyordu. Luhan gözlerini kaçırırken, Sehun onun yüzünü tuttu ve kendisine bakmasını sağladı. Luhan'ın burnuna, yanaklarına ve çenesine öpücükler bırakırken konuştu. 

 

"Ben çok uzun zamandır bu anı bekliyorum Luhan..."

 

Sehun neyden bahsediyordu? Hangi andı? Yüzünü okşayan el ve kucağında oturan Sehun ona hiçte iyi sinyaller vermiyordu! Sehun'un dudakları yanağından boynuna doğru indiğinde, Luhan geriye doğru kaçmaya çalıştı. Başarısız girişimi kucağında tüm ağırlığıyla oturan Sehun sayesinde kaçmak bir tarafa, Luhan'ın koltuğa sırt üstü düşmesini sağlamıştı. Sehun bu durumdan faydalanarak Luhan ile arasında anlamsız bulduğu boşluğu kapattı. Onun üzerine doğru uzandı ve parmağıyla saçlarının arasından boynuna doğru bir yol çizerken, aynı yolu dudaklarıyla takip etti. Sehun'un dudaklarının değdiği heryer alev alırken, Luhan ağzından bir inleme kaçırmamak için kendini kasıyordu. Sehun Luhan'ın boynunda oyalanırken, arada sıcak nefesini veriyor ve Luhan'ın ürpermesini sağlıyordu. 

 

"Luhan... Ben seni ilk günden beri bu kadar çok severken, -öpücük- gece yaptıklarından -öpücük- ve bana kal dedikten sonra -öpücük- daha fazla dayanamam -öpücük-"

 

Luhan allak bullak olmuştu. Sehun ile olmayı ne kadar istesede bunu doğru bulmuyordu. Şu an Sehun onun sınırlarına gelmesine neden oluyordu...

 

Sehun Luhan'ın kucağında doğrulup üzerindeki t-shirtü çıkarttı. Pantolonun düğmelerini açtığında ise içinde daha önce dalga geçtiği kırmızı boxer görünmüştü. Luhan düşündü; gece yeşil olan boxerı vardı. Ne ara Sehun değiştirmişti ki ve şu pozisyondayken Luhan neden bukadar gereksiz şeyleri düşünüyordu ki??? Şu an düşündüğü şey boxer değil içindeki canavar olmalıydı. Nasıl büyüdüğünü ve sertleştiğini görmek için Sehun'un tamamen çıplak kalmasına gerek yoktu! Uzun zamandır hayalini kurduğu Sehun, tüm yakışıklılığıyla kendisini ona sergiliyordu. Luhan kendince haklı sebepleri olduğu için ondan uzak kalmaya çalışsada, başaramıyordu. 

 

Sehun'u şu an reddetmek, onun gitmesi anlamına gelecekti. Sehun'u şu an reddetmek inancına ihanet etmemesini sağlayacaktı. 

 

Sehun'u şu an reddetmek onu belki de tamamen kaybetmesi demek olacaktı. 

 

Luhan elini uzattı ve Sehun'un göbek deliğinden kasıklarına doğru bir yol çizdi. Bu dokunuş Sehun'da tarifsiz duygular oluşturmuştu. Sehun arsızca ufak bir inleme bıraktığında, Luhan Sehun'un açlığıyla yutkundu. Aklında onlarca soru varken Luhan biliyordu ki bunlardan sadece bir kaç tanesini sorabilirdi. Önünde sadece ufacık bir dokunuşla kendinden geçmiş, gözleri kapalı Sehun'a baktı. 

 

"Sehun..."

 

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini araladı. Şu an istediği şey, bağımlısı olduğu bu ellerin vücudunu keşfe çıkmasıydı...

 

"Ne oldu Luhan?"

 

Sehun elini güzel yüze götürdü; kulak ve çene çizgisi boyunca parmağını gezdirmeye başladı. 

 

"Merak ettiğim bir şey var. Bunu öğrenmeden içim rahat etmeyecek..."

 

"Bana merak ettiğin herşeyi sorabilirsin Luhan..."

 

"Eski patronun... Kris... Ona hala aşık mısın?"

 

Beklenmedik soruyla Sehun'un yüzü şekil değiştirmişti. Bu da nereden çıkmıştı ki?

 

"Neden ona aşık olduğumu düşünüyorsun?"

 

"Evinde hala resimleri vardı. "

 

Ah tabi ya resimler... Onları neden atmamıştı ki? Sadece atmamıştı; bir nedeni yoktu. Sehun Luhan'a yaklaştı. Yüzleri arasında bir kaç santim mesafe kaldığında Luhan'ın tam gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. 

 

"Ona aşık değilim Luhan. Resimler bir anlam ifade etmiyor. Sadece duruyorlar. Birlikte onları yırtabiliriz, yakabiliriz ya da çöpe atabiliriz... Ben seni seviyorum Luhan ve sana kör kütük aşık olma yolunda hızla ilerliyorum."

 

Luhan'ın çenesine bir öpücük bıraktığında Luhan ikna olmuş gibi gözüküyordu. Onun için bu tam Sehun tarzında, samimi bir itiraftı. Sehun şu an ona aitti ve Luhan inat etmeyi bir kenara bırakacaktı. 

 

Sonunda Sehun'a tebessüm ettiğinde, Sehun onu inandırmış olmanın kalbine doldurduğu huzur ve mutlulukla Luhan'ın yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı ve öpmeye başladı. Söz konusu Kris olduğunda Sehun vahşice onun üzerine atlamıştı ama Luhan'a dokunmaya bile kıyamıyordu... Luhan gece onu rahatlatırken inatla onu dudaklarından öpmesine izin vermemişti. Sehun Luhan'ın bu konuda neden bu kadar takıntılı olduğuna anlam veremesede, bunu Luhan'ın yapmasını istiyordu. Her seferinde ne kadar zor olsada dudakları es geçti ve yüzünün her bir zerresine öpücükler bıraktı. 

 

Luhan'ın elleri tekrar Sehun'un çıplak teniyle buluştuğunda Sehun tekrar inledi ve ürperdi.

 

Luhan çekingen bir şekilde ona dokunuyordu...

 

Sehun sadece bilmiyordu. Luhan defalarca tecavüze uğramış, onlarca çocukla birlikte bakirliklerini Baekhyun'la birbirlerine vermişlerdi... 

 

Sehun bilmiyordu; Luhan öpüştüğü zaman hissedeceklerinden korkuyordu...

 

Luhan iki yol düşünüyordu. Ya o pisliklerin onu zorla öptüğü zaman olduğu gibi berbat hissedecek, ya da Baekhyun'a bağlandığı gibi bir başkasına da bağlanacaktı...

 

Baekhyun bu durumu atlatmış olsada, aralarında hala zaman zaman garip bir çekim olmaya devam ediyordu. Çocukken kazandıkları bu bağ, alışkanlık, onları hala esir edebiliyordu...

 

Luhan korkuyordu... Baekhyun hayatı boyunca ona bağlı kalabilirdi; onu bırakamazdı. Sevdiği bir adam olsada Luhan'ı bırakamazdı. Bir gün onu sevecek kimse kalmasa da ikiside birbirini koşulsuz sevmeye devam ederdi. Aradaki bağ sadece cinsel bir çekim değildi. Bunu gerçekten aşmışlardı. Normal olanı bulana kadar çok zorlanmış, ama başarmışlardı...

 

Luhan Sehun'a bağlanmaktan korkuyordu. Bir insana güvenmek oldukça zor geliyordu... 

 

Luhan biliyordu ki; dudaklar devreye girdiğinde tüm duygular aktarılıyordu. Luhan bu dudaklara bağımlı olmaktan, yalnız bırakılmaktan korkuyordu... Sehun'a bağlanmak konusunda zamana ihtiyacı vardı...

 

Luhan Sehun'un üzerindeki ellerini daha hızlı bir şekilde hareket ettirmeye başladı. Bir eli Sehun'un sırtında anlamsız ama zevk dolu şekiller çizerken, diğer elide Sehun'un göğüs ucunu okşayıp, çekiştiriyordu. Sehun zevk ile inlerken, Luhan onu bu kadar hızlı etkilemiş olmanın şaşkınlığını yaşıyordu. Sehun artık Luhan'ın boynunda ıslak izler bırakırken, diğer elinide onun t-shirt'ünden içeriye sokmuş pamuk teni okşuyordu. Luhan uyarılmaya başladığında farklı hissediyordu. Heyecanlıydı... Zevk alıyordu... Sehun altında gittikçe büyüyen penisi hissettiğinde bir kez daha inledi. Sehun, Luhan'ı taciz eden ellerinden tekini çekti ve kalçalarını biraz yukarıya kaldırıp pantolonunu dizlerine kadar indirdi. Daha sonra Luhan'ın üzerine eğilip önce bir bacağını, sonra da diğerini pantolondan kurtardı. Luhan üzerinde sadece kırmızı ve dar bir boxer ile oturan Sehun'a baktı. Sertleşmiş penis, zevk suyuyla çoktan çamaşırı ıslatmıştı. Sehun'un vücudu muhteşemdi ve Luhan da onu şiddetle arzulamaya başlamıştı. Sehun eğildi ve başını Luhan'ın t-shirt'ünden içeriye soktu. Beyaz teni sömürürken, sertliğini de Luhan'a bastırıyordu. Luhan koltuğa tırnaklarını batırdı ve ilk defa belli belirsiz inledi. Sehun göğüslerden göbek deliğine kadar bir yol çizdikten sonra, Luhan'ın şortunun ipini gevşetmeye başladı. Luhan kalçalarını kaldırarak şortun bacaklarından çıkıp gitmesine müsaade etti. Sehun Luhan'ın t-shirt'ünü de çekiştirmeye başladığında, Luhan biraz doğrularak Sehun'a yardım etti. Nefes nefese birbirini arzulayan iki beden birbirine bakarken, artık durumlar eşitti. Sehun siyah boxer'ın içinde büyümüş olan penise bakıyordu. Ellerini boxer'ın lastiği boyunca gezdirdi ve parmaklarını usulca içeriye soktu. Eli ıslak penisin başına değdiğinde bir kez daha inledi. Luhan kasıklarında gezen dil ve penisini okşayan el ile tarifsiz duygular içinde kıvranıyordu. Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak çamaşırı iki tarafından tuttu ve yavaşça aşağıya çekti. Luhan tamamen çıplak kalmanın verdiği duyguyla, seneler sonra ilk defa utanıyordu. Sehun penise sulu öpücükler bıraktıktan sonra doğruldu ve Luhan'ı izlemeye başladı. O sahip olduğu herşeyle harikaydı. Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve yanakları pembeleşmiş Luhan'a gülümseyerek penise doğru eğildi. Eliyle kavradı ve penisin başındaki yarığı parmaklarıyla araladı. Bir miktar daha zevk suyu penisten sızarken, Sehun dilini çıkarttı ve hepsini yaladı. Penisi yavaş yavaş ağzına almaya başladığında Luhan bir eliyle ağzını kapattı. Sehun penisi ağzından çıkarttı ve Luhan'ın eline uzandı. Elini yalayıp öperken Luhan'ın bedeni tekrar garip duygularla kasıldı. 

 

"Lulu... Lütfen sesini duymama izin ver..."

 

Sehun yeniden penise doğru hareket ettiğinde, Luhan elini ağzından çekmişti. Penisi sıcak ve becerikli ağızla tekrar buluştuğunda, Sehun Luhan'ın testislerini de okşamaya başlamıştı. 

 

"Se-sehuuunnn..."

 

Luhan en güzelini yapmış Sehun'un ismiyle inlemişti. Luhan hafif doğruldu; bir dirseğiyle koltuktan destek alırken elini uzattı ve Sehun'un boxer'ını çekiştirmeye başladı. Sehun ona yardım etti ve anlamsız çamaşırdan kurtuldu. Luhan, kalın penisten, kendi penisinin üzerine akan ılık zevk suyuna baktı. Sehun patlamak üzereydi. Sehun'un kalınlığını avuçlarına aldığında Sehun güçlü bir şekilde inledi. Rahatça kavrayabilmesi için, Luhan'a doğru eğildi ve penisler birbirine değdi. İkiside aynı kıvılcımı hissettiğine yemin edebilirdi! Luhan iki eliyle penisleri bir araya getirdi ve birbirine karışan zevk sularının kayganlığıyla çekmeye başladı. Sehun başını Luhan'ın göğsüne dayamış, sadece inleyebiliyordu. Dahasını yapacak gücü bulamıyordu. Sehun zorlukla konuştu:

 

"Luuu... Aktif misin? Pasif misin?.. Ahhhh... Altta ya da üstte hımm... bana mmmh.. bana ikisi de uyar!"

 

"A..aktif Hun"

 

Hun? Sehun yeni ismine gülümsedi ve yavaş yavaş aşağıya kaydı. Sehun aşağıya indikce Luhan'ın elinden kalınlık yavaş yavaş kaydı ve gitti. Sehun Luhan'ın hep üstte olacağını düşünmüş, öylede olmuştu. Luhan'ın penisini ağzına aldı ve emmeye başladı. Luhan zevkle inlerken Sehun'u yanaklarından tuttu. 

 

"Bu-ahh bu kadar yeter!"

 

Sehun komutu aldı ve Luhan'ın penisinin üzerine konumlandı. Yavaş yavaş içine alırken Sehun acı ve zevkten evi dolduracak kadar inliyordu. Luhan ise Sehun'un dar duvarlarının baskısıyla zevkten inliyordu. Sehun tamamını içine aldığında yavaş yavaş hareket etmeye başladı. Luhan ani bir hareketle Sehun'u altına aldı ve penisini yavaşça çıkartıp, tekrar ve tekrar sonuna kadar itmeye başladı. Sehun'un sol bacağını göğsüne yaslayıp, dizini ve baldırlarını yalayıp emerken, penisini saat yönünde çevirerek vurmaya başladı. Sehun belini yay gibi gerip inlediğinde Luhan doğru noktayı bulmuştu. Sehun'un inlemekten kurumuş dudakları gözüne çarptığında, dudaklara eğildi ve onları yaladı. Sehun daha fazlası için ağzını araladığında Luhan dilini ve dişlerini yaladı. Dudakların kenarına minik bir öpücük verip, boynuna minik izler bırakmaya başladı. Sona geldiğini anladığında karnına değen penise ilgi göstermeye başladı. Penisi çekerken, aynı ritimle o noktaya vuruyor, testislerinin Sehun'un çıplak tenine çarpmasıyla bütün olmuş bedenlerden zevk dolu sesler yükseliyordu. Sehun günün en büyük inlemesiyle Luhan'ın adını haykırarak, tüm menilerini karnına ve Luhan'ın eline boşalttı. Luhan meniyle birlikte Sehun'u çekmeye devam ederken, hala hassas olan penisin başı Sehun'u delirtiyordu. Vücudu istemsizce kasılıp seğirirken, tırnaklarını Luhan'ın sırtına geçirdi. Luhan son kez çıkıp tüm gücüyle tekrar o noktaya vurduğunda içindeki tüm menileri Sehun'un dar deliğine bıraktı. Luhan nefes nefese Sehun'un göğsüne düştüğünde ikiside bir süre nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalıştı. Bu ikisi içinde tek kelimeyle muhteşemdi! Luhan yavaşça Sehun'un içinden çıktı ve içeride biriken tüm meniler pembe bir renkle, beyaz koltuğun üzerine aktı. Sehun hazırlıksız bunu yaptığı için ve Kris'den sonra kimseyle yatmadığı için deliği bakir bir duruma gelmişti. Luhan, Sehun'un yüzünü okşarken endişeyle konuştu:

 

"Ben... ben özür dilerim. Seni hazırlamalıydık. Canını çok acıttım mı?.."

 

Sehun Luhan'ın yüzünü okşayan elini öperken konuştu:

 

"Hayır Lu... bunu ben istedim."

 

Sehun Luhan'ı tekrar göğsüne bastırdı ve saçlarına bıraktığı öpücükler arasında konuştu:

 

"Sana aşık oluyorum Luhan..."

 

Luhan çoktan yanlış yola sapmıştı ve sorumluluk almaya hazırdı...

 

Mutluluk ve korkuyla gülümsedi. O da Sehun'a karşı, benzer şeyler hissediyordu...

 

***

 

Öpüyorum hepinizi!

 

Ningyoo ~ bulutlar üzerinde (:


	22. Bölüm - 21

**Bölüm 21**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

 

**CHANYEOL ANLATIYOR:**

 

 

 

O bücür saçlarımdan kavrayıp, zorla elindeki telefona bakmamı sağlamıştı. Telefona baktığım an gözlerim açıldı. Baekhyun elindeki bıçağı, saçlarından tutup başını geriye çektiği adamın boynunda gezdiriyordu. Gözlerimi kapatmak istiyordum. Devamını izlemek istemiyordum. Saçlarımdaki garip bir şekilde güçlü olan el, tüm gücüyle asıldığında acı ile tekrar izlemeye devam ettim. Baekhyun usta bir şekilde, o zavallı adamın boynunu kestiğinde, ben de nefes alamadım.

 

 

 

Kulaklarım çınlamaya başlamıştı. Kalbim delicesine hızlanmış, buna karşılık ben nefes alamaz duruma gelmiştim. Hava aydınlıktı ama şimdi kararmaya başlamıştı. Gözlerimi kaçırmaya çalıştığımda, saçlarıma tekrar asıldı ve beni izlemeye zorladı. Boğazı kesilmiş zavallının boynunu saçlarından geriye çekerek kesiğin dahada açılmasını ve kanların duvara fışkırmasını sağlıyordu. Gözlerimi kapatıp başımı hızla sağa ve sola salladım. Bu Baekhyun olamazdı! Aşık olduğum kişi olamazdı! Elindeki kanlı bıçakla, muhtemelen şu an arkamda duran bücüre gülümsüyordu. Baekhyun bundan zevk almıştı ve gülümsüyordu!!! Arkamda saçlarımı çekiştirerek birşeyler zırvalayan bücürün ne dediğini anlayamıyordum. Aradan seçebildiğim tek şey, "seni de öldürecek!" olmuştu. 

İçimden tekrarladım 

-Beni de öldürecek! Beni de öldürecek!-

 

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo gülerek aşk yuvalarını terk ederken, ortada bir yuva ya da aşk bırakmamıştı...

 

 

 

***

 

 

Kaç saat orada kaldım hatırlamıyorum. Ağlamaktan içim dışıma çıkmıştı. O bücürün beni bıraktığı yerde, zeminde saatlerce belki de günlerce ağlamıştım! Başımı yerden kaldırdığımda gözyaşlarımdan oluşan küçük birikintiye baktım. Baekhyun için bu kadar gözyaşı dökeceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. Yerden yavaşça kalktığımda, titreyen bacaklarımın üzerinde kalamadım. Duvarlardan tutunarak, tozlu zeminin havasına alışmış olan ciğerlerime evin kokusunu çektim. Bir zamanlar Baekhyun gibi kokan bu ev, şimdi kan ve pislik kokuyordu. Yavaş yavaş yatak odamıza ilerledim ve yatağa oturdum. O günden sonra sırf Baekhyun gibi koktuğu için değiştirmediğim yastığa ve çarşafa yüzümü gömdüm. Yeni bir ağlama krizi beni teslim alırken, bağımlısı olduğum kokuyu iyice içime çektim. Onun kokusuyla beynim biraz daha berraklaşırken, bücürün söylediklerini de hatırlamaya başladım. 

 

 

 

**9 Saat Önce:**

 

 

"Baekhyun seni de öldürecek. O öldürmeye programlı! Zavallı çocuk... Onun gibi bir sevgilin olduğu için gerçekten şanssızsın! Aslında baya giderin de var. Neden o hı?! Neden!"

 

 

 

Sırtıma indirdiği tekmeler acı vermiyor, sadece gerçekler kalbimi ağrıtıyordu. O sırtıma vurmaya başlamadan önce, ben nefes alma becerimi kaybetmeye başlamıştım zaten...

 

 

 

"Buradan defolup gideceksin çocuk! Yoksa, Baekhyun seni öldürmeden önce, ben seni öldüreceğim!"

 

 

 

Yerdeki elimi kalın botlarıyla sigara söndürür gibi eziyordu. Acıtmıyordu... Şu an kızaran, yaralanan, hatta kanayan sol elime, gözyaşlarımın gözlerime çektiği perdenin arkasından baktım. O sol elim ve parmağım Baekhyun'a ait olduğumu gösteren yüzükle süslenecekti. Ama şu an altına onlarca masumun hayatının bulaştığı, pislik bir botun altında eziliyordu!

 

 

 

Kyungsoo saçlarını karıştırdı. Ayağının altındaki eli ezerken düşünmüştü. 

 

 

 

"Aslında tam olarak şöyle yapacağım."

 

 

 

Bana doğru, yüzüme doğru çöktü ve eğildi. Pantolonun paçasını kaldırıp, çizmesinin fermuarını indirdi ve bir bıçak çıkarttı! Gözümün önünde salladığı bıçak beni öldürmek için yeterliydi! 

 

 

 

"Hey! Aptal aptal bakma! Bunu tanıdın mı?"

 

 

 

Başımı iki yana salladım. 

 

 

 

"Videodaki bıçağı nasıl tanımazsın! Video oynarken nereye bakıyordun gerizekalı!"

 

 

 

Karnıma indirdiği tekme ile kıvrandım. O lanet bıçağı görmek istemiyordum. Bıçağı yüzüme kadar uzattı ve burnuma tuttu. Önce metal kısmını...

 

 

 

"Kanın konusunu alıyor musun? O günden sonra yıkamadım!"

 

 

 

Kan kokusunu gerçekten alıyordum! Midem bulandığında yüzümü ekşittim. Güldü bana. Acımasızca güldü! daha sonra bıçağı ters çevirdi. Keskin kısmından korkmadan tutuyordu. Siyah sapı bu sefer burnuma dayadı:

 

 

 

"Peki şimdi... Sevgilinin kokusunu alıyor musun!!!"

 

 

 

 

Alıyordum! Lanet olsun ki alıyordum! Beynim, kalbim tüm organlarım tek tek iflas ederken, konuşamıyodum. Benden cevap bekler gibi bıçağın sapını ufak ufak burnuma vurmaya başladı. Ağzımı açtığımda çıkartabildiğim tek ses, bir hıçkırık sesi oldu. Sonrasında gözüme hücum eden gözyaşlarımı daha fazla tutamadım ve onlarda akmaya başladı. 

 

 

 

"Biraz romantik olacak ama, bana en güzel cevabı verdin Chanyeol!!!"

 

 

 

Ruh hastası... 

 

 

 

Onu tanımlayan en güzel kelimeydi...

 

 

 

"Eğer burayı terk etmezsen, küçük orospunu buraya getiririm. Önce onu öldürürüm. Sonrada seni... Ya da hayır, hayır! Onu öldürürüm ve seni cesediyle bırakır giderim!"

 

 

 

Sırtıma indirdiği tekme ile biraz daha büzülürken, Baekhyun'u kaybetme korkusuyla titremeye başlamıştım. Bana doğru eğildi ve tekrar saçlarımı çekti. 

 

 

 

 

"Beni anladın mı?"

 

 

 

Başımı salladım sadece. İğrenç sesiyle gülerken, evimizi terk edişini dinledim. Beni, bizi nasıl kirlettiğini ve parçaladığını algılamaya çalıştım. Kapanan kapının, Baekhyun'suz evde çıkarttığı iğrenç yankılanma sesine, hıçkırıklarımı kattım. Böyle bitemezdi, bitmemeliydi! Ama...

 

 

 

Bitmişti...

 

 

***

 

 

**20\. Bölümden**

 

 

***

 

"Daha öncede birlikte uyumadık mı Sehun? Neden rahatsız olayım?"

 

 

 

Bu soruyla Sehun kıpkırmızı olmuş, o geceyi hatırlamıştı. Kris Sehun'un kızarmasından memnun olmuştu... Yatağa uzandı ve başında dikilen Sehun'u kolundan çekti. Boşta duran Sehun, Kris'in üzerine düştüğünde Kris güldü. 

 

 

 

"Yatakta ya da üzerimde, istediğin yerde uyuyabilirsin Sehun."

 

 

 

Sehun utançla üzerinden yan tarafa kaydığında gözlerini kaçırıyordu. 

 

 

 

"Üzgünüm..."

 

 

 

Kris bu ani değişimden huzursuz bir şekilde, Sehun'a sarıldı. 

 

 

 

"Bugün her ne olduysa kötü birşey olmuş Sehun. Ben bunu öğrenmeden vazgeçmeyeceğim... Ve benden kaçmana asla izin vermeyeceğim..!"

 

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun kendisine sarılan Kris'in göğsünde huzurlu hissediyordu. Ondan ne kadar korkmuş olsada, yine huzuru burada bulmak garip hissettiriyordu. Başını hafifçe kaldırıp Kris'e baktığı an, onunla göz göze geldiler. Kris'in çoktan gözlerini kapatmış olacağını düşünmüştü oysa... Kris Sehun'u kollarının altından tuttu ve kendisine yaklaştırdı. Sehun dirseklerinin üzerinde durmak zorundaydı çünkü, Kris onu yüzüyle aynı seviyeye kadar çekmişti. Kris Sehun'un yüzünü okşadı. Çok yakışıklıydı ve Kris bu yüzün hayranı olmaya başlamıştı. Sehun başını eğdi ve aşağıya kayıp, Kris'in yanına yattı. Kris kendisine hafifçe sırtını dönen Sehun'a arkasından sıkıca sarıldı ve ellerini onun karnında bağladı. Sehun tarifsiz bir ateşin içine sürüklenirken, Kris kışkırtıcı sesiyle kulağına fısıldadı:

 

 

 

"Ne oldu Sehun? Seni böyle görmeye dayanamıyorum!"

 

 

 

"Kris... Nesin sen?"

 

 

 

Sehun'un kalp atışları hızlanırken, Kris de bunu hissedebiliyordu. Her ne olduysa, bu kendisiyle ilgili olmalıydı...

 

 

 

"Bu nasıl bir soru Sehun? Benim ne olduğumu biliyorsun! Stresli hayatımda beni huzura boğan tek şey sensin... Ne duymak istiyorsun?"

 

 

 

"Stres..." diye mırıldandı Sehun. Yakışıklı, zengin, şirket sahibi bir insanın nasıl bir derdi; nasıl bir stresi olurdu ki?..

 

 

 

"Stres altındayken, insanları mı yaralıyorsun Kris?"

 

 

 

Kris'in gözleri kocaman açıldı ama Sehun'u tutan kollarını hiç gevşetmedi. Sehun onu görmüştü. Zaten Sehun'u bulduğu yer, o eve çok yakındı... Bunu nasıl düzeltecekti? O anı silmeyi ve orada olmamayı delice istedi. Ama artık çok geçti...

 

 

 

"Sehuuunn... Oradaydın değil mi?"

 

 

 

Sehun cevap vermedi. Sadece başını salladı. Onu görmüştü ve daha fazla içerisinde tutacak gücü kalmamıştı. 

 

 

 

 

"Sehun... O adam beni o kadar çok zarara uğrattı ki... Uğratmayada devam ediyor. Ben bunu defalarca çözmeye başladım. Bana başka yol bırakmadı. Hem tedavisinide yaptırdım. Onu öyle bırakmadım. Sadece silkelenmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Üzgünüm... Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattım..."

 

 

 

 

Sehun sessizce dinliyordu. Onu böyle tek seferde silip atması doğru muydu? Şu an Kris'in sesi pişmanlık doluydu ve samimi geliyordu. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve düşündü. Sanırım onu affedecekti...?

 

 

 

Ama yeniden güvenebilecek miydi?..

 

 

***

 

 

Ağlayışımı kontrol altına alabildiğimde yataktan yavaşça kalktım. Yatağın yanındaki komodinin çekmecesini çektim ve oraya bıraktığım küçük, siyah kutuyu aldım. İçindeki yüzüklere son kez dokundum ve gözümden akan bir kaç damla yaşın o mükemmel parlaklığa sahip yüzükleri lekelemesine izin verdim.

 

 

 

'Channie & Baekkie'

 

 

 

Yüzüklerin içindeki yazılar kalbimi sızlatıyordu. İsimler kazınmıştı ama tarihler Baekhyun bana 'evet' dediği gün yazılacaktı... O tarihin hiç gelmeyeceğini bilmek, nefesimi kesiyordu...

 

 

 

 

Yüzüklerden bana ait olanı yaralı parmağıma güçlükle taktım. Onu bir kezde olsa orada görmeyi istiyordum. Yüzükleri Baekhyun görebilseydi çok mutlu olurdu. Ben onun gülen yüzüne aşık olmuştum. Onu gülerken görebilmek için neler yapmazdım ki... O anı kameraya kaydetmek ve yirmi sene sonra bile her izleyişte aynı heyecanı yaşamak istiyordum...

 

 

 

 

Girdiğim hayal aleminden, yatak odamızın camının kırılmasıyla çıktım. Korkuyla kalbimi tutarken ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordum. Bir cam kendi kendine kırılamazdı değil mi? Korkarak ayağa kalktım ve yatağın diğer tarafına dolandım. Parke zeminde kağıttan oluşturulmuş bir top duruyordu. Kırık camların arasından onu aldım ve kağıdı açtım. İçindeki taş, camı kıran cisimdi. Korkuyla kağıda yapıştırılmış fotoğrafa baktım ve korkuyla kağıtta yazanları okudum. 

 

 

 

 

'Hala buradasın... Sabah geldiğimde gitmiş olmazsan bu tatlı şeyi parça parça paketleyip, sana getireceğim...'

 

 

 

 

Elimdeki kırışık fotoğrafa baktım. Baekhyun bir melek gibi uyuyordu. Melek olduğunu düşündüğüm aşkımın videosunu görmesem, asla ama asla inanmazdım. Gözlerim bir kez daha dolarken düşündüm. 

 

 

 

 

Hayatımdaki tek aksiyon Baekhyun'du. 

 

 

 

Hayatımda kaybetmeye korktuğum tek şey Baekhyun'du. 

 

 

 

 

Hayatım boyunca seveceğim kişi Baekhyun'du. 

 

 

 

 

Yüzümden akan yaşlar fotoğrafa düşmeye başladığında hızla fotoğrafı üzerime sildim. Onu lekeleyemezdim. Yataktan kalktım ve valizimi çıkarttım. Baekhyun için ülkeyi terk etmeye hazırdım. Ne kadar istemesemde, daha iyi bir planım olana kadar burada duramazdım.

 

 

 

Valizimi toparladıktan sonra yatağın üzerine oturup, yüzüklere tekrar baktım. Siyah kutuyu kapatırken, hayallerimi de o kutuyla birlikte rafa kaldırıyordum. 

Sonra yüzükleri tekrar çekmeceye bıraktım. Onları orada bıraktım çünkü ben yokken Baekhyun'un sarılacağı birşey olmalıydı. Yüzükleri bıraktım çünkü, Baekhyun'un benim gidişimin 'isteyerek' olmadığını bilmesini beni bulmasını istiyordum. Bizi getirdiği bu yerden, kendisini bulaştırdığı bu pislikten kurtulsun istiyordum. 

 

 

 

Belkide tüm enerjisini beni bulmak için harcamasını; şu an içinde bulunduğu o bok çukurunu bırakmasını istiyordum.

 

 

 

Evden çıkarken son kez etrafa baktım. Alıştığım kokuyu içime çektim. Kapıyı kapatırken gözümden akan yaşlar boynumu t-shirtümü ıslatıyordu. Kapıyı çektim ve anahtarımı cebime koydum. Merdivenlerden valizimi sürüklerken, her basamak beni Baekhyun dan ve aşkından uzaklaştırıyordu. Ona kızgındım, beni böyle bırakıp gittiği için...

Ona kızgındım bana kendisinden hiç bahsetmediği için...

Ona kızgındım elini kana buladığı için...

 

 

 

Ama ondan korkmuyordum...

 

 

Onu affetmek için, bu durumu kabullenmek için zamana ihtiyacım vardı. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun'un beni bulmak için harcayacağı zaman ise, onun cezası olacaktı!..

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Son merdivenlere yaklaşırken hızımı arttırdım ve aceleci görünmeye çalıştım. Hızlı bir şekilde binadan dışarıya çıktığımda, yüzümde endişeli ve korkmuş bir ifade olmasına dikkat ediyordum. Biliyordum ki o bücür beni izliyordu. Onu korktuğuma ve gittiğime inandırmak, Baekhyun'u koruyacaktı. Koşturarak aracıma ulaştım ve valizimi arabanın arkasına fırlattım. Anahtarı takıp motoru çalıştırdım ve hızlı bir kalkış yaptım. Bukadar şov o bücüre yetecekti. Öyle umarak sürmeye devam ettim. Ama ben nereye gidecektim...?

 

 

 

***

 

 

**20\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

...

 

Sehun Luhan'ı tekrar göğsüne bastırdı ve saçlarına bıraktığı öpücükler arasında konuştu:

 

 

 

"Sana aşık oluyorum Luhan..."

 

 

 

Luhan çoktan yanlış yola sapmıştı ve sorumluluk almaya hazırdı...

 

 

Mutluluk ve korkuyla gülümsedi. O da Sehun'a karşı, benzer şeyler hissediyordu...

 

 

***

 

 

 

Luhan Sehun'un göğsünde yatıyor, bir parmağı Sehun'un göğüs ucunda dolanıyordu. Sehun bacaklarını aralamıştı ve Luhan tam o aralıkta yatıyordu. Sehun'un kalp atışlarını dinlemek onu mutlu ediyordu. Bu kalbin attığını herzaman duymak istediğini kendine itiraf etti. Sehun'un bir eli saçlarında, diğer eli sırtında ve omuzlarında geziyordu. Luhan gülümseyerek oynadığı göğüse baktı. Tomurcuk sertleşmişti. Muzur bir şekilde tırnaklarını hafifçe tenine değdirdi ve yavaşça kasıklarına kadar indirdi. Sehun aniden ürperdi ve kasıldı. İkiside hala çıplaktı! Luhan altında kasılan bedeni hissedince gülümsedi ve tırnakları bu sefer yukarıya hareket etti. Tekrar ve tekrar tırnaklarını göğüste ve kasıklarda gezdirmeye devam ederken aniden gözleri irileşti. Sehun daha hızlı solumaya başlamış, göğsünde yatan Luhan'ın da başı aynı tempoda inip kalkmaya başlamıştı. Luhan gözlerini devirdi ve aşağıya baktı. Gözlerini kapatıp sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. 

 

 

 

Sehun ereksiyon olmaya başlamıştı...

 

 

 

Sehun kendisinden nefret etti. Rezil oluyordu! Tahrik oluyordu! Gözlerini kapattı. 

 

 

 

"Limon..."

 

 

 

"Hı?"

 

 

 

"Limon... Sulu ve ekşi... Hatta yeşil! ıyyyygh!!!!"

 

 

 

Sehun kasılarak titremişti.

 

 

 

Luhan bir anlam veremedi ve ellerini iki yana koyup Sehun'a doğru döndü. Sehun'un az önce limon sayesinde balon gibi sönen penisi, bu temas ile yeniden uçmaya başlamıştı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve başını yana çevirdi. Utanıyordu. 

 

 

 

 

"Sehunn... Canın limon mu istiyor?"

 

 

"Hım?"

 

 

 

"Limon sayıklıyorsun deminden beri..."

 

 

 

Nasıl yani? Luhan iç sesini mi duymuştu? -saftirik Sehun-

Eğer öyleyse tüm sapık düşüncelerini de duymuş olabilirdi. 

Sehun, bir anda Luhandan korktu. İnsan üstü güçleri mi vardı?

 

 

 

"Na-nasıl duydun..."

 

 

 

Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu. 

 

 

 

"Bu... -Luhan parmağını Sehun'un boynunda gezdirdi- duyabileceğim kadar sesliydi..."

 

 

 

 

Sehun şimdi sesli düşündüğünü anlayıp kendini tekrar yerin dibine göndermek istedi. 

 

 

 

"Ya... öyle demek..."

 

 

 

Limon söz konusu olduğunda, Sehun sessiz kalamıyordu...

 

 

 

Sehun Luhan'ın dokunuşlarıyla ereksiyon olmaya devam ederken. Luhan düşünüyordu. 

 

 

 

Sehun'u yeniden altına almayı...

 

 

 

Sehun'un deliğine yeniden girmeyi...

 

 

Çılgınca sevişmeyi...

 

 

 

Luhan son seksini Baekhyun ile seneler, seneler önce yapmıştı ve sol eliyle olan dostluğunu artık bitirdiği için mutluydu. Başını iki yana salladı. Sehun'un deliği zaten kanamıştı. Bunu tekrar yapacak kadar hayvan olamazdı. Ama oral sekse hayırda demezdi. Sehun'un algılayamadığı bir hızla öpücüklerini boynuna bırakmaya başladı. Ani gelen sulu öpücük, sıcak ve yumuşak dudaklar Sehun'u zıplatmıştı. Luhan'ın yüzünü elleri arasına almaya çalıştı ama Luhan, çoktan göğüslerinden göbeğine inmeye başlamıştı. Sehun aciz bir şekilde sadece saçlara tutunabildi. Dudaklarını ısırırken ufak inlemeler çıkartıyordu. Luhan eliyle çizdiği yolları, diliyle takip ederek kasıklarına indi. Çoktan büyümüş penis, zevk suyu bile akıtmaya başlamıştı. Luhan orayı yalamaya başladında, Sehun refleks olarak Luhan'ın saçını çekti. Şimdi Luhan inlemişti ama acıyla! Başını kaldırdı ve Sehun'a baktı. Göz kontağı kurdukları anda Luhan ona dişlerini gösterdi. 

 

 

 

"Saçımı tekrar çekersen -elindeki penisi salladı- bunu ısırırım!"

 

 

 

Sehun yutkundu ve başını salladı. Bazen Luhan çok korkutucu olabiliyordu. Oyuncak bebek Chucky! az önce tam da onun gibi görünmüştü gözüne!

 

 

 

 

Luhan penisi emmeye başladığında, Sehun tüm saçma düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Islak... Sıcak... Yumuşak... ve Luhan... onu tahrik eden en büyük etken tabiiki Luhan dı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve elinin altındaki saçları karıştırarak her anın zevkini çıkartmaya başladı. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sesini duymama izin ver Sehun!"

 

 

 

 

Sehun gözlerini açtı. Bunu Luhan'a o söylemişti. Şimdi aynı silahla vurulmuştu! Luhan yeniden emmeye başladığında, Sehun da cömertce inlemeye başlamıştı. 

 

 

 

 

"Lu... Luhan! B-bırak... Ge-liyorum!!!"

 

 

 

 

Luhan duyduklarıyla daha sert emmeye, elleriyle testisleride okşamaya başlamıştı. 

 

 

 

 

"Hmmf... Ah! Ahhh Lu...hann..."

 

 

 

Sehun boşaldığında, Luhan emmeye devam etti. Meniyi yuttuğunda, bir öpücükle tadını Sehun'a da tattırmak istemişti ama öpüşmek için çok erken değil miydi?..

 

 

 

 

Sehun nefesini düzene soktuğunda, Luhan'ı altına aldı. Onu böyle bırakamazdı. 

 

 

 

"Şimdi sıra bende..."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Sehun, alışveriş yapmalıyız. Dolap bomboş..."

 

 

 

Sabah seksle başladıkları günleri, öğleden sonraya kadar bu şekilde devam etmişti. İkisi düzgün kahvaltı bile yapamamıştı. 

 

 

 

 

"Alışveriş merkezine gidelim ozaman. Sana yemek ısmarlarım ve dönüşte mutfak alışverişi yaparız."

 

 

 

 

Luhan gülümsedi. 

 

 

 

"Anlaştık!"

 

 

 

İkiside odaya çıktı ve giyindi. İlk inen Luhan olmuştu. Sehun'u beklemeye başlamıştı. Sehun merdivenlerden inerken ikiside birbirini hayranlıkla süzmeye başlamıştı. 

Luhan siyah bir pantalon, üzerine de krem rengi bir atlet giymişti. Atletin yanları -yani kol altları- normalden daha açıktı ve neredeyse göğüsleri gözükecekti. Uzun saçlarını da tepesinde küçük bir kuyruk olacak şekilde toplamıştı. Sehun'un kalp atışları hızlandı. Luhan'ı yutmak ve midesinde saklamak istiyordu!

Sehun saçlarını güzelce şekillendirmiş, kırmızı dar bir t-shirt ve siyah oldukça dar bir pantolon giymişti. Ve en önemli ayrıntı, ikisininde giydiği kırmızı spor ayakkabılardı.

 

 

***

 

 

"Luhan..."

 

 

 

Luhan yanındaki Sehun'a döndü. Yemekleri bitmiş gezmeye başlamışlardı. 

 

 

 

 

"Ne oldu Sehun?"

 

 

 

 

Sehun AVM'nin tavanına bakarken konuştu. 

 

 

 

"Sevgili olduğumuza göre, elele tutuşamaz mıyız?"

 

 

 

 

Utangaç Sehun... Luhan'ın en sevdiğindendi... gülümsedi ve elini Sehun'a uzattı. Sehun kendisini uçurumdan kurtaran bir ele tutunur gibi tutundu Luhan'ın eline. Parmakları iç içe geçtiğinde, ellerinden tüm bedenlerine bir duygu dalgası yayılmıştı.

 

 

 

Sehun ağzı kulaklarında, bayram gezmesine çıkmış bir çocuk gibi sırıtarak geziyordu. Luhan da ona gülümsüyordu. Sehun mutlu oldukları bu anı dondurmak ve bir çerçeveye koymak istedi. Sonsuza kadar sürmesini diledi...

 

 

 

 

"Sehun şu mağazaya girelim mi?"

 

 

 

Sehun cevap vermiyordu...

 

 

 

"Sehun?"

 

 

 

Luhan Sehun'a döndü. Yürümüyordu da...

 

 

 

Luhan Sehun'un baktığı tarafa baktı. Yaklaşan kişiyi baştan aşağıya süzdü. Siyah takımlar içerisinde oldukça yakışıklı bir adam yaklaştı, yaklaştı ve önlerinde durdu. Sehun Luhan'ın elini sıkıyordu. Luhan da onun elini sıkıca tuttu. 

 

 

 

"Merhaba Sehun! Ne tesadüf ama!"

 

 

 

 

Sehun cevap vermedi. 

 

 

 

"Bu kim?"

 

 

 

Sehun Luhan'ı korumak ister gibi bir adım öne çıktı ve Luhan'ı arkasında bıraktı ama elini tutmaya devam ediyordu. 

 

 

 

 

"Ah! Çok kabasın Sehun!"

 

 

 

Yana doğru eğildi ve Luhan ile göz teması kurdu. 

 

 

 

"Merhaba, ben Wu Yi Fan!"

 

 

***

 

 

Yazar Konuşuyor:

 

Suskun okuyucu olmayın! Bana destek olun!

 

 

Ningyoo = Atarlı

 

(｀_')ゞ


	23. Bölüm - 22

**21\. BÖLÜMDEN:**

 

...

 

Luhan Sehun'a döndü. Yürümüyordu da...

 

Luhan Sehun'un baktığı tarafa baktı. Yaklaşan kişiyi baştan aşağıya süzdü. Siyah takımlar içerisinde oldukça yakışıklı bir adam yaklaştı, yaklaştı ve önlerinde durdu. Sehun Luhan'ın elini sıkıyordu. Luhan da onun elini sıkıca tuttu. 

 

"Merhaba Sehun! Ne tesadüf ama!"

 

Sehun cevap vermedi. 

 

"Bu kim?"

 

Sehun Luhan'ı korumak ister gibi bir adım öne çıktı ve Luhan'ı arkasında bıraktı ama elini tutmaya devam ediyordu. 

 

"Ah! Çok kabasın Sehun!"

 

Yana doğru eğildi ve Luhan ile göz teması kurdu. 

 

"Merhaba, ben Wu Yi Fan!"

 

**BÖLÜM - 22**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Luhan Sehun'un arkasından kafasını uzattı. 

 

"Merhaba! Ben de Luhan!"

 

Sehun tekrar Luhan'ı arkasına doğru çekti. Onu korumaya çalışması, Luhan'ın hoşuna gitmişti. Sehun elinin arasındaki eli sıkı sıkıya tutarken konuştu:

 

"Sevgilim! Luhan benim sevgilim."

 

Sehun sesinin güçlü çıkmasına dikkat etmişti; öyle de olmuştu. 

 

Luhan beklemediği itiraf ile, şaşırmış ve gerilmişti. Elele tutuşmuş olmaları zaten durumu açıklıyordu. Bunu sesli olarak dile getirmesi Luhan'ı stres altına sokmuştu. 

 

Sehun gergin bir şekilde zoraki gülümsedi. 

 

"İyi günler!"

 

Elini sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu afeti yürümek için çekti. Luhan hemen ona ayak uydurdu ve atıldı. Kris sadece tek elini kaldırarak onları durdu. 

 

"Luhan, sadece üç dakika müsade eder misin? Sehunla konuşmak istiyorum."

 

Cebinden çıkarttığı kartviziti Luhan'a uzatırken, Luhan da kendi kartını ona uzattı.

 

"Sevimli... Bir erkek için sevimlisin!"

 

"Küstah... Sizde yeni tanıştığınız birisiyle böyle konuşacak kadar küstahsınız!"

 

Luhan sinirle bakarken, Sehun onun elini daha sıkı tuttu; gülümsedi ve yanağını okşadı. 

 

"Sadece üç dakika..."

 

Luhan onlardan uzaklaşırken Kris ile bakışları arasında şimşekler çakmaya devam ediyordu. Luhan az ilerideki bir mağazanın önünde durdu ve vitrinini izlemeye başladı. Sadece izliyordu. Gözleri Sehun ve Kris'in üzerindeydi. İkili sakin gözüken ama son derece gergin bir konuşma yapıyorlardı. Kısa bir süre sonra Sehun Luhan'ın yanına geldiğinde, Luhan surat asıyordu! Sehun onun trip atmasına tepki bile verememişti. Mağazadan çıkan iki kadından eğilerek özür diledi ve Luhan'ı da başından itekleyerek zorla eğdi! 

 

"Ne-ne yapıyorsun?!"

 

"Luhan! 10 dakikadır kadın fantezi çamaşırları satan mağazayı dikizlediğinin farkında mısın!!!"

 

Luhan başını hafifçe yana çevirdi ve mağazaya baktı. Vitrindeki hizmetçi ve kadın polis giysileri herşeyi açıklıyordu! Yanaklarına hücum eden sıcaklıkla birlikte terlemesi gerekirken, ürpermişti! Sehun'un eğdiği başını hiç kaldırmamayı dilesede, Sehun onu çekiştirmiş ve oradan uzaklaştırmıştı. 

 

Kris uzaktan keskin bakışlarıyla onları izliyordu. İkisi sevimli gözükse de, Sehun kendi yanına daha çok yakışıyordu! Bir korkak olmasaydı, şuan Kris'in yanında daha mutlu olacaktı! Sehun erkeksi değil, kız gibi görünen tiplerden mi hoşlanıyordu?! Kris cebinden çıkarttığı telefonun ekranındaki resme baktı. Yanında sevimlice uyuyan Sehun, bu fotoğrafı hiçbir zaman görememişti...

 

***

 

**2 Sene Önce:**

 

Kris kollarının arasında uyuklayan sevimli yüze baktı. Hergün bu adama karşı daha derinleşen duygular beslemeye başlıyordu. Onunla ilgili tek pişmanlığı, onu otelde yalnız bırakıp o adamı 'silkelemeye' gitmesiydi. Sehun onu görmüştü ve şimdi ondan korkuyordu. Sehun farkında değildi ama, uyurken sürekli sıçrıyordu. Kris kollarında güvensizce yatan bedene daha sıkı sarıldı. Onun güvenini nasıl geri kazanacaktı? 

 

Sehun vücudunu esir alan sıcaklık ile biraz daha gevşedi. Az önceki gibi gergin değildi ve sıçramaları azalmıştı. Kris onun saçlarını karıştırdı ve yanında ışığı yanıp sönen telefonunu eline aldı. Ekrandaki ismi görmesiyle birlikte telefonu meşgule aldı. Kollarındaki ürkek bedeni, yeniden korkutmak istemiyordu. Telefonu yeniden yanına bırakmadan önce ön kamerasını açtı ve bir kaç tane fotoğraf çekti. 

 

O... çok masumdu...

 

***

 

Luhan oyuncakların satıldığı dükkanda Hello Kitty'li bir yastığı eline aldı ve yüzüne bastırdı. 

 

"Ölmek istiyorum!!!"

 

Sehun yastığı çekiştirip aldı ve kırmızı yüzü avuçlarının içerisine aldı. 

 

"Ölemezsin!"

 

"Çok utanıyorum ve ölmek istiyorum!"

 

"Hayır... hayır!"

 

"Nedenmiş?.."

 

"Sana kavuşalı henüz kırksekiz saat bile olmamışken, seni kaybetmeyi göze alamam!"

 

Luhan yeniden ölmeyi diledi. Bu sefer içinden... Sehun inanamayacağı tatlılıkta bu sözleri sarf ederken, Luhan ölebilirdi. 

 

Ölmeliydi... 

 

Ya da onu yemeliydi...

 

!

 

Sehun'u kolundan tuttu ve oyuncaklarla dolu mağazadan çıkarttı. Şaşkın Sehun'un söylenmeleri umrunda bile değildi. Onu bir mağazadan içeriye soktuğunda, bir kot pantolon ve gömleği eline aldı. Kabinlere doğru hizla ilerlerken, Sehun peşinde yaprak gibi savruluyordu. Kabinlerin girişindeki kıza gülümsedi ve elindekileri gösterdi. 

 

"Bunları deneyeceğiz!"

 

Luhan etrafa göz gezdirdi ve Sehun'u boş bir kabine itekleyip kendisi de içeriye girdi. Kapıyı kilitledi ve Sehun'u kollarının arasına hapsetti. 

 

"Böyle olmaya devam edersen, seni..."

 

"B-beni?.."

 

"Seni... yiyebilirim Sehun!"

 

Sehun gülümsüyordu. Çapkın bakışlar eşliğinde konuştu:

 

"Yoksa... ımmm..."

 

İnliyor muydu? Luhan bu seslerle tahrik oluyordu! Parmağını Sehun'un dudaklarına bastırdı. 

 

"Daha az düşün Sehun!"

 

Elleri Sehun'un tenine ulaştığında, beyaz bedene öpücükler bırakıyordu. Sehun'un üzerini çıkarttı ve gömleği eline aldı. 

 

"Denemek ister misin?"

 

"Ha-hayır"

 

Sehun sol göğsünü dudaklarının arasında çekiştiren Luhan'a güçlükle baktı. Onun tepesinde topladığı küçük saçlarını tuttu ve okşadı. Luhan ellerini Sehun'un başının iki yanına sabitledi. Ona gittikçe yaklaşırken, burunları birbirine değiyordu. Luhan onu sonunda öpecek miydi? Korktuğu dudakların esiri olmaktan çekiniyordu hala. Sehun'un çoktan kapanmış gözleri ve hafif aralı duran ağzı, Luhan'ı ona doğru çekiyordu. Luhan gözlerini kapattı ve akışına bırakmaya karar verdi... Yaklaştı... Yaklaştı...

 

"Beyefendi! Bedenler oldu mu?"

 

Mıknatıs gibi birbirini çeken dudaklar buluşamadan, dışardan gelen tiz sesle gözlerini araladılar. İkiside mutsuz bir şekilde gözlerini devirirken, Luhan sinirle konuştu. 

 

"Bedenler oldu ama... ben beğenmedim!.."

 

"Ah! Peki efendim..."

 

Topuklu ayakkabının çıkarttığı ses yavaş yavaş uzaklaşırken, Luhan darmadağın hale getirdiği Sehun'u toplamaya başladı. İkili elele mağazadan çıkarken, etraflarından da aynı kabinden çıktıklarıyla ilgili uğultular yükseliyordu. 

 

"Neye gülüyorsun Sehun?!"

 

Sehun gözleri kaybolmuş şekilde sırıtıyordu ve bu, Luhan'ı kızdırıyordu. Asansöre çekiştirdiği Sehun'u tekrar kolları arasına aldı ve ona yaslandı. 

 

"Neye güldüğünü hemen söylemezsen, birazdan seni sırtıma alıp dışarı çıkartacağım!"

 

Sehun biraz ciddileşmeye karar verdi. 

 

"Sen beni Krisden kıskandın mı?"

 

Sehun yanaklarının içini ısırarak gülmesine engel olmaya çalıştı. 

 

"Hayır! Kıskanmadım!"

 

Evet kıskandım! 

 

Asansör durduğunda Luhan, Sehun'un elini sıkıca tuttu ve yürümeye başladılar.

 

"Alışveriş yapalım..."

 

Luhan Sehun'u alışveriş merkezinin içindeki büyük markete doğru sürükledi. İkili market arabasını doldururken Luhan sürekli etrafı kolaçan ediyordu. Onun tedirgin tavırları Kris'i sadece mutlu ediyordu. Luhan ne kadar dikkatli olmaya çalışsada kendilerini takip eden Kris'den habersizdi. 

 

Luhan cebinde titreyen telefonu yavaşça çıkarttı. Sehun kahvaltılık gevreklerin üzerlerini okumakla meşgulken gelen mesajları okudu. 

 

**19:01**

 

_'Gece 1 de göndereceğim adreste ol.'_

 

**19:09**

 

 _'Sehun çay sevmez_ '

 

**19:11**

 

_'Hala çaylara bakıyorsun. Ona Bubble Tea al!'_

 

**19:20**

 

_'Adresi gönderdim. Tepki ver!'_

 

**19:25**

 

' _Birisi Sehun'dan çok hoşlandı!'_

 

**19:27**

 

' _Onu_ _tanıyor olmalısın. Senin kim olduğunu biliyorum... Ya da ne olduğunu....'_

 

Luhan defalarca son iki mesajı okudu. Sehun ona doğru gelirken hızlıca cevap yazdı ve telefonu cebine sıkıştırdı. 

 

 **19:30 Luhan** :

 

' _Geleceğim!'_

 

***

 

**10 SENE ÖNCE**

 

"Adını söyle!"

 

"Z-Zhang Yixing..."

 

"Yeni arkadaşınız Yixing'e iyi davranın!"

 

Yeni gelen sınıfa gülümsediğinde, Baekhyun onun 'sevimli' olduğunu söylüyordu. Luhan ise yeni çocuktan hoşlanmamıştı. 

 

Yixing, Luhan ve Baekhyun'un önündeki masaya geldi ve oturdu. Beklediği sıcak karşılama Luhan tarafından olmasa da, Baekhyun tarafından karşılanmıştı.

 

"Sen bizden büyük müsün?"

 

Yixing Luhan'a döndü ve başını salladı. 

 

"Evet, ara vermek zorunda kaldım. İki sene..."

 

Luhan anladığını belli etmek için başını salladı.

 

"Sanırım ikimizde Çinliyiz."

 

Yixing Çince konuştuğunda, Luhan da ona Çince cevap vermişti. 

 

"Kendi dilimi konuşabildiğim için mutluyum Luhan."

 

Aralarındaki tüm konuşmalar bir anda dil değiştirdiğinde, Baekhyun dışlanmış hissetti. Dakikalar geçiyordu ama ikili kendi arasında konuşmaya devam ediyordu. 

 

"Ben... tuvalete gideceğim."

 

Baekhyun hızlıca masadan kalkıp, tuvaletlere doğru yürümeye başladı. Tuvaletten içeriye girdiğinde ağlıyordu. Bu yeni çocukta nereden çıkmıştı? Luhan ondan kopacak, ona gidecek gibi hissetmişti. Baekhyun büyük ve geniş camın önündeki eski, maviye boyanmış kalorifer peteğinin üzerine oturdu ve ağlamaya devam etti. Kollarını dizlerine yaslamış, öne doğru eğilmişti. Küçük ellerini de gözlerinin üzerine koydu. Hıçkırıkları boş tuvalette yankılanırken birisi onu bileklerinden tuttu. 

 

"Baekhyun neden ağlıyorsun?"

 

Luhan onu kendisine çekti ve göğsüne yasladı. 

 

"O-o seni benden -hıçkırık- alıyor!"

 

"Hayır... hayır Baekkie, beni senden kimse alamaz..."

 

"O geldiğinden -hıçkırık- beri benimle -hıçkırık- konuşmadın!"

 

Luhan göğsünde ağlayan Baekhyun'un saçlarını okşarken konuştu:

 

"Özür dilerim... Gerçekten farkında değilim... O-o asla aramıza giremez Baekkie..."

 

"Söz mü? -hıçkırık-"

 

"Söz!"

 

İkili birbirine sarılıp, hasret giderirken! Yixing de üzgün bir şekilde kapıdan uzaklaştı...

 

Asla aralarına kabul edilmeyecek miydi?

 

İkisi neden bu kadar samimiydi?

 

Luhan neden bu kadar çekici gelmişti ve Baekhyun neden kız gibi davranıyordu?

 

Yixing hepsini çok merak etti. 

 

Bir şekilde aralarına girecekti...

 

***

 

Luhan yanında uyuyan Sehun'a baktı. Derin uykuya geçmişti. Saat 00:30'u gösteriyordu ve artık acele etmesi gerekiyordu. Yataktan yavaşça kalktı ve boşluğuna yastık koydu. Bu yastık Sehun'u ne kadar oyalardı emin değildi ama uzun sürmesini diledi. Gittiği yerde ne kadar kalacağını bilmiyordu. Sessizce giyinip, aynı sessizlikle evden çıktı. O lanet okuldaki saçma derslerden biriside bu değil miydi? O iğrenç adama ait ses kulaklarında çınladı:

 

"Eve sessizce gir! Avını bul! Yavaşça yaklaş! Gözükme! Ve onu öldür!"

 

Evet öldür! 

 

Etkisiz hale getir ya da yakala değil... Öldür! 

 

Luhan başını iki yana salladı ve acı hatıralarından uzaklaşmaya çalıştı.

 

Saat tam 01:00 olduğunda adrese ulaşmıştı. Kapıdaki korumalara açıklama yapması bile gerekmemişti. Kendisinden daha uzun ve kalıplı adamların, onu beklediği çok belli oluyordu. Daha esmer ve korkunç olan, kapıyı açmış, başka bir kapıya kadar da Luhan'a eşlik etmişti. Adamın ensesinde topladığı saçları, patlayacakmış gibi duran takımı, dudağının kenarından çenesinin altına kadar olan kesik izi 'ben tehlikeliyim' diye bağırıyordu. 

 

Luhan üzerinde el işlemesi gibi duran, oymalı eski bir kapının önünde durduruldu. Onu getiren adam içeriye girdi ve kısa süre sonra kapı Luhan için tekrar açıldı. İçerideki adam, 'bay tehlike' dışarıya çıkarken, Luhan içeriye alınmıştı. Beklediği gibi Kris içerideydi. Gülümsedi... Ama bu gülümseme ne sıcaktı, ne de içtendi... Luhan korkusuzca ona yaklaştı ve önünde durdu. 

 

"Hoşgeldin!"

 

"Ne istiyorsun benden?!"

 

"Aslında senden beklentilerim çok büyüktü Luhan. Sadece şu an biraz hayal kırıklığı yaşıyorum."

 

"Bizi rahat bırak!"

 

"Sehun'u bana ver!"

 

"İstediğin şey arabamın anahtarları değil! Ve Hayır! Onu bırakmam!"

 

Kris elini Luhan'ın tepesinde topladığı saçlarına doğru uzattı ama Luhan'ın eline vurmasıyla, dokunamadan durmak zorunda kaldı. 

 

"Bana dokunma!"

 

Kris sinirlenmeye başlıyordu... 

 

"Kız gibi gözüküyorsun ama erkek olduğuna inanmak üzereyim!"

 

Şimdide Luhan sinirleniyordu. En nefret ettiği şey değil miydi kıza benzetilmek!

 

"Senden daha yakışıklıyım Wu Yi Fan!"

 

Kris bu cevaba heryeriyle güldü.

 

"Sehun'u terket!"

 

"Asla!"

 

"Ozaman... -Kris arkasındaki dev monitörü açtı- onu hayatta tut!"

 

Luhan kocaman açılan gözleriyle ekrana baktı. Evinde, yatağında uyuyan Sehun'un yanında yabancı bir adam dikiliyordu. Kendi evi daha güvenli olduğu için götürmemiş miydi onu?

 

"Siktir git Kris!"

 

Luhan beline sakladığı bıçağı hızla çıkartıp, Kris'in boğazına doğru bir hamle yaptı. Aynı anda masanın altından, köşedeki dolabın içinden ve Luhan'ın anlayamadığı (farkedemediği) odanın içindeki görünmez kapıdan adamlar çıktı. Hepsinin elinde silahlar vardı ve hepsi Luhan'a dönüktü.

 

Kris boğazına dayanan bıçakla güçte olsa konuştu:

 

"Burada avantajlı olan benim Luhan. Ben ölürsem, Sehun da ölür ve sen, daha fazla acı çek diye yaşarsın!!!"

 

Luhan bıçağı geri çekerken etrafa küfürler savuruyordu. 

 

Kris boğazında oluşan küçük çiziğe elini bastırdı ve parmağına bulaşan kanına baktı. 

 

"Bunu ödeyeceksin Luhan... Ya da senin yerine Sehun öder..."

 

Sehun'un yanında duran adam belinden bir bıçak çıkarttı ve elinde tuttuğu telefonun kamerasına bıçağı salladı. 

 

"Ona.dokunma!!!"

 

"Ozaman ödeşelim!"

 

Kris Luhan'a yaklaştı ve elindeki bıçağı aldı. Luhan'ın t-shirtünü eteğinden yakaladı ve yukarıya doğru kaldırdı. Luhan hala başını eğmiyor, ya da en ufak bir korku belirtisi göstermiyordu. Yaşadığı onca işkenceden sonra bunlar hiçbirşeydi! Kris elindeki hiçte küçük sayılmayacak ebatlardaki keskin bıçağı, Luhan'ın iki göğsünün arasına konumlandırdı. Bıçağın sivri ucunu oraya batırdı ve bıçağı sağa sola oynatdı. Sanki oraya bir delik açmak istiyor gibi hareket ederken, ani bir hızla bıçağı sol göğsünün altına doğru hızla hareket ettirdi! Kırmızı ve sıcak kan düzgün kesikten hızla akarken, Luhan kısa bir süre, sadece bir kaç saniye gözlerini kapattı. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken, uzun süredir vücudunun alışık olmadığı bu acı his, eskisi kadar dayanıklı olmadığının kanıtı gibiydi. Göz ucuyla yarasına baktı. 10 santim ya da 15 santim bir kesiği vardı ve şu an zonklamaya başlamıştı. Kris yüzündeki memnun gülümsemeyle bıçağı Luhan'a verdi. 

 

"Erkek olabileceğini yeniden düşüneceğim! Tam olarak 42 dakikan var Luhan!"

 

Elindeki kumandayla, monitördeki görüntüyü ikiye böldü. 

 

"Sağda gördüğün adam bu bina içerisinde, kırmızı kapıyı bul Luhan! ve kırmızı kapının, gerçek kanlarla bu rengi aldığını aklından çıkartma! O adamdan kurtul ve Sehun'u kurtarmaya git! Sehun 40 dakika sonra uyanacak ve o cılız bedeniyle adamımla uzun süre savaşamayacak!"

 

"S-sen... hastasın!"

 

Luhan güçlü gözükmeye çalışsada kekelemişti. 40 dakika içerisinde iki adamı 'temizlemesi' gerekiyordu! Hem de iki farklı mekanda! Üstelik yaralıydı. Her türlü 2-0 mağlup başlamıştı. 

 

"Ya da sadece vazgeç onu bana geri ver ve Sehun'un seni bulamayacağı biryere git..."

 

Luhan bıçağındaki kanı siyah kotuna sildi ve dişlerinin arasından konuştu:

 

"Asla!"

 

Odadan hızla çıkarken siyah t-shirtünün önünde de belirgin bir ıslaklık olmaya başlamıştı. Siyah rengin avantajıyla çok belli olmasa da, orada kırmızı bir kan toplanıyordu. Luhan elini yarasına bastırdı ve dakikalardır içinde tuttuğu acı inleme dudaklarından döküldü. Elini kırmızıya çeviren kanı tekrar pantolonuna sildi. Koridorda koşarken 'kırmızı kapı'yı arıyordu. Eğer söylediği gibi kapıya rengini gerçek kanlar veriyorsa, üst katlarda değil altta, hatta bodrumda olmalıydı. Luhan acısını kısa bir süre unutmayı deneyip kırık merdivenlerden aşağıya doğru indi. Bir kaç kat aşağıya indiğinde, uzun koridorda kapıyı aradı. Koridorun sonunda aşağıya inen başka merdivenler gördüğünde hiç düşünmeden aşağıya indi. Her basamakta alt kattan yükselen küf ve kan kokusunu görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ve merdivenleri indi. Kısa ve dar koridoru aydınlatan loş lambaya rağmen kırmızı kapıyı görmek zor değildi. Luhan nemli zeminde temkinli bir şekilde ilerledi ve kapının önünde durdu. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kapıya güçlü bir tekme attı. Gerçek kanlarla boyanmış bir kapıya asla dokunmayacaktı! Kapı sonuna kadar açıldığında, içeride monitörden gördüğü adamı gördü. Yüzünün bir kısmını saklayan maskesi, kendi bıçağından daha büyük olan bıçağı ve en az onbeş santim daha uzun boyuyla 'zor' gözüküyordu. Dışarıdaki zeminden farklı olarak bu odanın zemini topraktı. Tuğla duvarlar ve yoğun küf kokusu, Luhan'ı ürkütüyordu. Elindeki bıçağı saldırmak için konumlandırdı ve karşısındaki adamla odanın içinde yavaş yavaş yürümeye başladılar. İkiside birbirinden gelecek hamleyi bekliyordu ancak Luhan'ın vakti azalıyordu. Bıçağı avucuyla kavradı ve adama doğru hızla koştu. Yapabilirse bıçağı kalbine saplayacak ve bu engelden hızla kurtulacaktı. Luhan'ın ani saldırısına adamın tepkisi çok hızlı oldu. Yana doğru kaçarken Luhan'ın göğsüne sert bir tekme attı. Tekmenin etkisiyle Luhan yere düştü ve bir süre nefes almaya çalıştı. Sırtına gelen ikinci tekme ile nefes alması daha güç bir hale geldi. Üçüncü tekmeden yerde yuvarlanarak kurtuldu ve hızla ayağa kalktı. Rakibi dişliydi... 

 

Yeniden karşı karşıya geldiklerinde bu sefer hamle adamdan geldi. Luhan kendisine doğru gelen tekmeyi, bıçağını ustaca kullanarak karşıladı. Adamın ayak bileğine savurduğu bıçak orada güzel bir kesik oluşturmuştu. Bir süre tek ayağı üzerinde zıplayan adam, Luhan'a savunmasız gözükmüştü. Bunu fırsat olarak düşündü ve tekme atmak için hamle yaptı. Ancak adamın numara yaptığını nereden bilebilirdi. Luhan'ın ayak bileğini güçlü elleriyle kavradı ve bacağını çevirip onu yere serdi. Sırt üstü zemine düşen Luhan kıvranmaya başlamıştı. Adam ona yaklaştı ve bıçağının ucunu Luhan'ın kesik göğsüne bastırdı. Luhan acı bir çığlık atarken adam bundan zevk alıyordu. Luhan kesik kesik nefes alıyor, gücünü toplamaya çalışıyordu. Hızla yırtılan t-shirtünün önü, Luhan'ın kırmızıya dönmüş bedenini gözler önüne sermişti. Adam bıçağı diğer eline aldı ve bu sefer kesiğe parmaklarını bastırdı. Luhan gözlerini kapatıp, toprak zemine elini vururken, bacaklarının üzerinde sabitlenen bacaklar hareket etmesini engelliyordu. Adam büyük bir zevkle kesik boyunca parmaklarını bastırarak gezdirdi. Zaten kanayan yaradan şimdi daha fazla kan akıyordu. Kesikten yayılan acı Luhan'ın tüm bedenini kaplamıştı. Adam bacaklarını iki yana koyup, Luhan'ı arasına aldı. Nasılsa acıdan hareket edemeyecekti. Elindeki bıçağı bıraktıktan sonra kesik bölgenin iki yanına ellerini koydu ve orayı iki yana çekiştirmeye başladı. Yavaş yavaş daha fazla açılan kesikten yükselen acıyla Luhan bağırdı. Tüm binayı inleten bağırışına, adamın gülüşleri karışıyordu. Acı... tarifsiz bir seviyedeydi. Luhan bedeninin ikiye parçalanacağını düşünüyordu. 

 

Sulanan gözlerini adama sabitledi ve şu anki pozisyonlarına baktı. Son bir çırpınışla, bacağını kaldırıp adamın bacak arasına bir tekme attı. Bel altı oynamaktan nefret etsede buna mecbur kalmıştı. Üzerindeki iri kıyım adam önünü tutarken Luhan'ı öldürmekle tehdit ediyordu. Luhan yanına bırakılan bıçağı aldı ve adama bir tekme daha atarak üzerinden düşmesini sağladı. Luhan zorlukla ayağa kalktığında, aynı şeyi yaptı ve nefesi kesilene kadar onun sırtına tekme attı. 

 

Kris kameralardan tüm olup biteni izlerken, yanındaki adamları fırçalıyordu. 

 

"Küçük kız çocuğu, en iyilerden dediğiniz adamımı öldürüyor!!!" 

 

İşaret parmağını uzatarak etrafındaki adamları gösterdi. Gözleri tekrar monitöre takılı kaldı. 

 

Luhan yüzünü dağıttığı adamın başını saçlarından çekiştirdi. Elindeki bıçağı tek seferde onun yemek borusuna -boğazına- sapladı!!. Kendisininkinden daha büyük olan bıçak, adamın boğazını delip geçmiş ve toprak zemine saplanmıştı! Adamdan yükselen hırıltılar, yerde çırpınması ya da son nefesini veriyor olması Luhan'ı etkilememeliydi! Gözlerini ondan kaçırdı ve az ötede duran kendi bıçağını aldı. Odadan çıktı ve koşmaya başladı. 

 

Sehun o evde, katil bir adamla başbaşaydı...

 

***

 

Luhan binadan koşarak çıktı ve arabasına bindi. Kaç dakikası kalmıştı? Sehun uyanmadan gitmesi gerekiyordu. Arabayı kullanırken elindeki kanları da peçeteyle siliyordu. Önü yırtılmış olan t-shirtünden yarasına baktı. Kanamaya devam ediyordu. Dudaklarını ısırarak oraya da peçeteyle baskı uyguladı. Acıyordu!..

 

Luhan evine geldiğinde asansörle yukarıya çıktı. Gece olması avantajdı. Komşular onu böyle görse hemen polisi arardı. Luhan asansörden indi ve evinin kapısını açtı. 

 

Sessizlik...

 

Büyük bir sessizlik vardı evde...

 

Luhan'ın biran önce üst kata çıkıp o adamla Sehundan önce yüzleşmesi gerekiyordu. Merdivenlere doğru ağır adımlarla ilerlerken durdu. Belkide mutfaktan daha büyük bir bıçak almalıydı. Zaten yaralıydı...

 

Luhan merdivenleri es geçti ve mutfağa doğru ilerlemeye başladı. 

 

Ama...

 

Merdivenin altındaki boşluğa gizlenmiş olan adam Luhan'ın boynuna vurarak onu yere düşürdü. Luhan kararan gözleriyle yerde kıvranmaya başlamıştı. Adam aldığı emirle birlikte işi uzatmayacaktı. Luhan'ın karnına ve göğsüne dizini koydu ve kolunu Luhan'ın boğazına dayadı. Luhan elleriyle boğazındaki kolu uzaklaştırmaya çalışsada faydası olmuyordu. 

 

Nefes alamıyordu...

 

Luhan yavaş yavaş boğuluyordu...

 

Ve sadece Sehun'u düşünüyordu...

 

Ningyoo

 

***


	24. Bölüm - 23

**22\. Bölümden**

 

...

 

Luhan'ın biran önce üst kata çıkıp o adamla Sehundan önce yüzleşmesi gerekiyordu. Merdivenlere doğru ağır adımlarla ilerlerken durdu. Belkide mutfaktan daha büyük bir bıçak almalıydı. Zaten yaralıydı...

 

Luhan merdivenleri es geçti ve mutfağa doğru ilerlemeye başladı. 

 

Ama...

 

Merdivenin altındaki boşluğa gizlenmiş olan adam Luhan'ın boynuna vurarak onu yere düşürdü. Luhan kararan gözleriyle yerde kıvranmaya başlamıştı. Adam aldığı emirle birlikte işi uzatmayacaktı. Luhan'ın karnına ve göğsüne dizini koydu ve kolunu Luhan'ın boğazına dayadı. Luhan elleriyle boğazındaki kolu uzaklaştırmaya çalışsada faydası olmuyordu. 

 

Nefes alamıyordu...

 

Luhan yavaş yavaş boğuluyordu...

 

Ve sadece Sehun'u düşünüyordu...

 

 

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 23**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Luhan çırpınmayı bırakmıştı. Artık güçsüzleşen kolları katilinin kolunu sıkamıyordu. Nefes almak... Çok büyük bir nimetdi... Luhan nefes alamıyordu. Parmakları gevşedi ve iki koluda yavaşça yerdeki halının üzerine düştü. Kızaran yüzü morarmaya başlamış, güçlü sesi bir hırıltıya dönüşmüştü. 

 

Luhan ölüyordu...

 

Ölürken görmek istediği son şey, üzerindeki hayvanın yüzü değildi. Gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun'u düşündü. Biliyordu. O öldüğünde Kris onu alacaktı ve ona zarar vermeyecekti... 

 

Büyük bir anahtar gürültüsüyle evin kapısı açıldı. 

 

"Ben.gel.diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

 

Kapı açıldığı an Baekhyun gördüklerine inanamadı! 

 

"Siktir!"

 

Elindeki anahtar demetini, Luhan'ın üzerinde oturan adamın kafasına fırlattı. Adam istemsizce elini başına götürdü ve o an Luhan derin bir kaç nefes alabildi! 

 

Baekhyun adamın üzerine abandı ve onu Luhan'ın üzerinden almaya çalıştı ama olmuyordu. Adam gerekirse kendiside ölecek ama Luhan'ı da öldürmeden bırakmayacaktı. Zayıf kollarını adamın boynuna sardı ve sıkmaya başladı. O adamı öldüremeden Luhan ölürdü! Başka bir şey yapması gerekiyordu ve yerdeki bıçağı gördü. Adamın sırtından inip bıçağa doğru giderken üst kattan bir ses geldi. 

 

 

"Lu-Luhan..."

 

Sehun sendeleyerek odadan çıktı. Yorgun ve uykulu hissediyordu. Aşağıdan gelen sesler? Sehun duvardan tutunarak daha hızlı hareket etmeye çalıştı. Baekhyun eline bıçağı alırken yukarıya bağırdı. 

 

"AŞAĞIYA İNME SEHUN!"

 

 

"Se-Sehun? Uyandı mı? Lanet olsun! Bir işi beceremedin! Sehun'un seni görmesine izin verme! Çık oradan! ÇIK!"

 

Adam kulaklığından gelen sese inanamadı. Onu öldürmek üzereydi. Verilen emre uymak zorundaydı. Yavaşça kollarını Luhan'ın boğazından çekti ve öksüren Luhan'ın çenesini tuttu. İşaret parmağıyla üst katı göstererek konuştu. 

 

 

"Ona dua et! Tekrar görüşeceğiz!" 

 

 

Adam Luhan'ın üzerinden kalktı ve küfür ederek bıçağı sallayan küçük devin bıçak hareketlerinden nasibini aldı. Kanayan kolunu tutarak evden koşarak uzaklaştı. Baekhyun arkasından evin kapısını kapattı ve kilitledi. Sehun merdivenlerden inerken yerde yatan Luhan'ı gördü ve bir çığlık attı. Luhan konuşabilse ona iyi olduğunu söyleyecekti ama konuşamıyordu. Soluna doğru döndü ve nefes almaya çalıştı. Sehun panikle Luhan'ın adını sayıklayarak aşağıya inerken, Baekhyun hemen Luhan'ın yanına gitti. Luhan'ın başını dizlerinin üzerine koydu ve daha rahat nefes almasını sağladı. Sehun son bir kaç basamak kaldığında hala başı döndüğü için merdivenlerden yuvarlandı. Luhan'ın içi sızladı. Tüm bunlara o neden oluyordu! Yerinden kalkmaya çalıştı ama Baekhyun onu durdurdu. Sehun acı bir iniltiyle birlikte kıpırdandı ve ayağa kalktı. Luhan'ın yanına geldiğinde diz çöktü ve onun yaralarla dolu güzel yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. Gözünden ne zaman dökülmeye başladığını anlamadığı göz yaşlarıyla birlikte Baekhyun'a sordu. 

 

 

"Ne-ne oldu?"

 

Ne diyebilirdiki? İçinde bulundukları pis hayatları yüzünden Chanyeol'ü kaybetmişti. Luhan'ın da Sehun'u kaybetmesi ikisini felakete sürüklerdi. 

 

 

"Sa-sanırım hırsızdı... Ben bugün döndüm ve buraya geldim. Tesadüf..." 

 

 

Sehun Luhan'ın elini bırakmadan Baekhyun'a sarıldı ve hıçkırıklarının arasında konuştu. 

 

 

"Te-teşekkürler... -hıçkırık-"

 

 

Luhan yavaş yavaş toparlanırken Sehun ona su getirmişti ve camları açmıştı. Temiz hava hepsinin ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Sehun Luhan'ın yere fırlamış olan telefonunu aldı. 

 

 

"Polisi aramalıyız!"

 

 

Luhan hafifçe Baekhyun'un elini sıktı. Baekhyun ne olduğunu anlamasa da Luhan polisi aramak istemiyordu. 

 

"Bence... Önce Luhanla ilgilenelim. -Eliyle göğsündeki yarayı gösterdi- Polisi sonrada arayabiliriz."

 

Sehun gözlerini irice açtı. Luhan'ın göğsündeki yarayı nasıl görmemişti?!

 

"Aman Tanrım! Luhan bu... 

-hıçkırık- bu nasıl oldu?"

 

 

"Şşş... İyiyim Sehun."

 

 

Tabiki yalan! Luhan hiç iyi değildi. 

 

"Baek... Bana yardım et."

 

 

Luhan yerinden kıpırdandı ve Sehunla Baekhyun ona yardım ederek yerden kaldırdılar. Oturma odasındaki meşhur koltuğa bıraktılar Luhan'ı. Koltuğun üzerinde hala ikisinin menileri ve Sehun'un deliğinden sızan kanın izleri duruyordu. Baekhyun ilk yardım çantasını almak için üst kata çıktığında, Sehun Luhan'a sarıldı. Luhan'ın toza bulanmış, dağılmış saçlarını öperken bozulmuş minik kuyruğu eliyle çekiştiriyordu. 

 

 

"Evde bu kadar -hıçkırık- gürültü varken nasıl uyudum Luhan? 

-hıçkırık- Baekhyun gelmeseydi ne olacaktı? Ben seni öpmeye -hıçkırık- bile kıyamıyorken nasıl yapar bunu?!"

-Sehun ve Luhan hala öpüşmediler ve Luhan'ı incitmemek için Sehun bu hamleyi ondan bekliyor-

 

Sehun göğsündeki Luhan'ı kaldırdı ve yüzüne baktı. Yüzündeki yaralar, moraran boynu... Herşey tamam ama...

 

 

"Luhan... Üzerine bu topraklar nereden geldi? Ve üzerini ne zaman değiştin?"

 

Sehun mantıklı konuşmaya başlamıştı. Luhan gerildi. Sehun'a tekrar ve tekrar yalan söylemek zorundaydı. 

 

"Şey... -cümle şey ile başlıyorsa yalan olma ihtimali yüksekti ama yinede ağzından çıktı gitti.- Sen uyuduğunda henüz uyumamıştım. Aşağıdan sesler geldi. Üzerimi değiştirip aşağıya indim. -Bu sırada Baekhyun gelmişti.- Tam merdivenlerin orada, boşluktan çıktı ve arkadan saldırdı. Topraklar... ondan geldi sanırım..."

 

 

Baekhyun çantayı açarken Sehun yeniden Luhan'ı sıkıştırmaya, öpmeye başlamıştı. 

 

"Sehun, t-shirt'ü bununla kesip çıkartır mısın? Ben elimi değmesem daha hijyenik olacak."

 

 

Sehun Baekhyun'un elindeki makası aldı ve t-shirt'ü kesmeye başladı. Luhan'ın göğsü açıldıkça, aldığı yara Sehun'u ürkütüyordu. 

 

 

"Luhan, t-shirtün de kesik yok nasıl oldu bu?"

 

 

Sehun ve soruları artıyordu. Luhan kan kaybı, acı ve yorgunlukla bitkin düşmüştü. Hala ayık kalabilmesi bile mucizeyken, Sehun da onu zorluyordu. 

 

 

Baekhyun sinirlenmeye başlıyordu...

 

"Sehun! Belliki yere düşünce yapmış adam bunu! Neyi zorluyorsun? Kendini kesmedi ya! Polislerden daha çok soru soruyorsun! Lütfen sus! Yardımcı olmuyorsun!"

 

Sehun cevap veremedi. 

 

**Sehun Anlatıyor:**

 

Baekhyun sakince şişeyi açtı ve pamuğa tentürdiyot dökmeye başladı. İkisininde sakinliği beni öldürüyordu. Luhan'a baktım gözlerini kapatmış kendisini sıkıyordu. Az önce Baekhyun beni çocuk gibi azarlamıştı. Luhan'ın birşey söylemesini bekledim ama o sadece sustu. Kabul etti herşeyi. Ben Luhan'ı, aşık olduğum adamı kaybedebilirdim. Olanlarla ilgili herşeyi merak ediyordum. Göğsündeki o yaradan okadar korkuyorum ki... Morarmış boğazı beni okadar korkutuyor ki... Tüm olan herşeyden okadar korktum ki... Bu kadar çok konuşmasam ya da soru sormasam, çocuk gibi ağlamaya başlayıp, susmayabilirim... Ben sadece korkumu yenmeye çalışıyorum. Lanet olsun! Nasıl bir uyku halindeydim ve olanları duymadım! Luhan'a eğer birşey olsaydı, ben de tereddüt etmeden peşinden giderdim... İkisine baktım. Baekhyun usta bir şekilde yarayı temizlemeye başlamıştı. Luhan terliyor ve kendisini kasıyordu. Lanet olsun onun doktora ihtiyacı vardı! Elini tutup ona destek olmak istedim ama... Yapamadım! Kalbim kırılmıştı. Baekhyun geri dönmüştü ve yerimi almıştı. Lanet olsun bir yerim var mıydı? Luhan beni daha öpmemişti bile... Uzandım ve Luhan'ın saçlarına ufacık bir öpücük bıraktım. Koltuktan kalktım ve yukarıya doğru hızla yürüdüm. Onun bana ihtiyacı yoktu. Zaten Baekhyun'a sahipti! Luhan'ın en büyük zaafı Baekhyun! Hoşgeldin!

 

Merdivenleri hızla çıkmaya başladım. Ayaklarımı zemine neden bu kadar hızlı vuruyordum bilmiyorum. Belkide Luhan'ın yanından ayrıldığımı bilmesini istiyordum. Banyoya ulaşınca kapıyı kapattım, kilitledim ve destek almak ister gibi kapıya yaslandım. Bedenim yavaş yavaş aşağıya doğru kayarken, gözümden yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı. Soğuk fayans zemine oturdum ve ayaklarımı karnıma doğru çekip, kollarımı etrafına doladım. Ayaklarım yerdeki yumuşak paspasın üzerinde dururken, rahatsız bir şekilde paspası itekledim. Kalbime saplanan iğnelerin tek nedeni Baekhyun muydu? 

 

Eve giren hırsızın Krisle bir bağlantısının olma ihtimali bile beni ürkütüyordu. Bugün Krisle karşılaştık ve aynı gece felaket üzerimize çöktü. 

 

Luhandan vazgeçip belki de gitmeliyim...

 

***

 

"Luhan... Luhan yaranı temizledim ama oraya dikiş attırmalıyız."

 

 

"S-sen yap Baek..."

 

"Ne kadar acıyacak fikrin var mı? Yapmayacağım!"

 

Luhan elini koltuğun boş kısmında gezdirdi. 

 

 

"Sehun gelmedi mi?"

 

"Yukarı çıktı ve tekrar gelmedi."

 

Luhan kıpırdandı ve doğruldu. 

 

"Hareket etme Luhan!"

 

Baekhyun Luhan'ı hafifçe itekledi. 

 

"Ona bakmalıyım..."

 

"Ben çağırırım!"

 

Luhan Baekhyun'un elini tuttu. 

 

"Ona bakacağım Baek..."

 

 

Baekhyun geriye çekildi. Madem bu kadar hevesliydi, ozaman engel olmayacaktı. 

 

**Luhan & Sehun Anlatıyor:**

 

Dikkatli bir şekilde koltuktan kalktım. Üst kata çıkmak benim için işkence gibi olsada çıkacaktım. Sehun'un beni neden öylece bırakıp gittiğini biliyorum. Baekhyun onu susturmasa daha çok soru soracak ve ben cevap veremeyecek duruma gelecektim. O bunları haketmemişti. Şimdi gönlünü alıp, ondan beni doktora götürmesini isteyeceğim. 

 

 

Peki o kabul edecek miydi?

 

"Sehun..."

 

_-Neden gelmişti ki buraya? Git Luhan...-_

 

Banyonun kapısına vuruyordum. Merdivenler yüzünden nefes nefese kalmıştım. 

 

"Aç... Sehun"

 

- _İstemiyorum...-_

 

Ses gelmiyordu. 

 

"Özür dilerim Sehun aç!"

 

Neden özür dilediğimi bilmiyordum. Sanırım Baekhyun'un ona davranışı içindi. 

 

 _-_ _Belki de hersey benim yüzümden oluyordu. Lütfen özür dileme Luhan!_ -

 

"Sehun seni seviyorum! aç kapıyı!"

 

_-Ben seni daha çok seviyorum Luhan! Benim hayatımda Baekhyun kadar değer vereceğim ikinci bir kişi yok. Chanyeol bile beni bıraktı!-_

 

Daha sert bir şekilde kapıya vurmaya başladım. Yaralı bedenim acıyordu. 

 

"Sehun... -elimi yavaş yavaş kapıya vururken konuştum. Bacaklarım titriyordu.- Sehun ben iyi değilim... Beni... beni doktora götür..."

 

Tek kelimesi bile yalan değildi. Kötüydüm ve Baekhyun değil, Sehun beni doktora götürsün istiyordum. 

 

-Buna dayanamazdım. Benden yardım istemesi benim için yeterliydi. İtiraf etmem gerekirse ben Luhan'a yakın olmak için çabaladığım herzaman Baekhyun'u kıskanmıştım.- 

 

Kapı yavaşça açılırken, ben kapı kenarlarından tutunuyordum. Kıpkırmızı gözler, burun ve şişmiş bir surat. Onu ağlatmayı asla istemiyordum. Beni görünce gözleri açıldı. 

 

 

"Luhan! Yüzün bembeyaz olmuş!"

 

 

Fısıldadım,

 

"İyi değilim demiştim..."

 

Yüzündeki tüm kan çekilmiş bir şekilde bana bakıyordu. Baekhyun yarasını sargı beziyle kapatmıştı ama bez çoktan kırmızıya dönüşmeye başlamıştı. Luhan'ı hatta beni bile şaşırtan birşey yaptım ve Luhan'ı kucağıma aldım!

 

 

"Ne yapıyorsun Sehun? Yürüyebilirim!"

 

 

"Asla!"

 

 

Luhan kucağımda yatak odasına girdim ve onu yatağa oturtdum. Dolaptan siyah bir gömlek alıp ona dikkatlice giydirdim. Gömleğin düğmelerini açmak daha kolay ve acısız olacaktı. Luhan'ı tekrar kollarımın arasına aldım ve aşağıya indim. Baekhyun bize kapıyı açarken hiç birşey söylemedi. 

 

-Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Baekhyun Chanyeolü sayıklayarak, bir ağlama nöbetine girmişti. Sehun ve Luhan'ın bundan sadece haberi yoktu.-

 

 

Gecenin karanlığında otoparka indim ve Luhan'ı aracıma bıraktım. 

 

Sehun Luhan'ı kendi arabasıyla değil, onun arabasıyla götürseydi Luhan için yine açıklanamayacak durumlar oluşacaktı. Luhan arabanın içinde derin bir nefes aldı ve şükretti...

 

***

 

"Nasıl oldu bu?"

 

 

Doktor dikiş atarken Sehun'a sordu. Luhan'ın göğsü hafif bir uyuşturucu ile uyuşturulmuştu. Sehun sıkı sıkıya onun elini tutuyordu. 

 

 

"Eve hırsız girmiş."

 

"Ozaman polisi aramalıyız. Aradınız mı?"

 

Sehun elini Luhan'ın saçlarına götürdü ve okşadı. 

 

 

"O, bu durumdayken polisi aramayı düşünmedik..."

 

Aslında düşünmüştü ama şimdi buradaydılar...

 

***

 

Eve döndüklerinde gün ışığı çoktan etrafı aydınlatmaya başlamıştı. Hastane, karakol, ifade derken baya zaman geçmişti. Polisler evde inceleme yaptıktan sonra ikisi yalnız kalmıştı. 

 

Peki Baekhyun neredeydi? 

 

 

Sehun kapının üstündeki nota baktı. 

 

 

'Evime gidiyorum...'

 

 

***

 

 

"Onu öldürmeyi bile başaramadın!"

 

 

"Çok, çok az kalmıştı..."

 

 

Kris iri adamı dinlemedi ve yüzüne bir yumruk attı. 

 

 

"Onu ölü istiyorum!"

 

 

Adam eğildi. 

 

 

"Ya da boşversene!"

 

Ayağa kalktı dolabından büyük kılıcını çıkarttı ve dikkatle tuttu. Sonra hızla adamın göğsünde, yüzünde, kollarında derin kesikler oluşturacak hareketler yaptı. Kesiklerden çıkan kırmızı kan güzel bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Kris ona işkence yapmak, ceza vermek istedi ama önceliği bu değildi. Yere düşüp kıvranan adamı umursamadı ve ceketinden çıkarttığı ipek mendille kılıcı sildi. En sevdiği kılıç...

 

 

"Ortalığı temizleyin!"

 

 

Pislik olan şey adamdı. Diğer korumalar onu odadan 'temizlemek için' çıkartırken, odaya çoktan Kris'in beklediği kişi girmişti. 

 

 

Odadan çıkarılan adama, kılıca ve yerdeki kanlara baktı. Açıklayıcıydı... Sadece ipek mendil tezat bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. 

 

Kris masasının üzerinde duran Luhan'ın fotoğrafını onun yüzüne yaklaştırdı. 

 

"Onu hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

 

Diğeri başını salladı.

 

"Ölü ya da diri, onu bana getir...

 

_Yixing!"_

 

 

 

**Ningyoo**


	25. Bölüm - 24

**23\. Bölümden**

 

...

Kris masasının üzerinde duran Luhan'ın fotoğrafını onun yüzüne yaklaştırdı. 

 

"Onu hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

 

"Diğeri başını salladı."

 

"Ölü ya da diri, onu bana getir...

 

Yixing!

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 24**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Yixing onaylamaz gözlerle Kris'e bakıyordu. Bunu Luhan'a yapabilir miydi? Şu an Kris'in yanında olmak ne kadar zavallı hissettiriyorsa, buna adi bir sıfat daha eklemek istiyor muydu? 

 

 

"Yixing?.."

 

 

Kris tekrarladığında Yixing başını salladı ve odadan çıkmak için yürümeye başladı. 

 

 

"Bekle..."

 

 

Yixing olduğu yere yapışmış gibi durdu. Kris bir kaç büyük adımla aradaki mesafeyi kapattı ve yanına geldi. Yixing'in asla karşı koyamadığı gülümseyişi ile onun gamzeli yanağını okşadı. 

 

 

"Sana güveniyorum Xing..."

 

 

Yixing ısınan yanaklarıyla birlikte başını salladı. Ona hayır diyemiyordu. 

 

 

***

 

Sehun Luhan'ın koluna girdi ve birlikte  Luhan'ın yatak odasına çıktılar. Sehun ona kırılacak bir eşya gibi özenle dokunuyor, yorulmaması için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Sehun onu yatağa yaklaştırdığında Luhan bembeyaz yorganın üzerine oturmak istemedi. Dert ettiği şey üzerindeki pislik değil, bu giysilere sinen ölüm kokusuydu. Sehun söz konusu olmasa, Luhan asla kimseye zarar vermezdi. Hayatı boyunca aşık olduğu tek kişiyi korumak zorundaydı. Sehun yatağa oturmak istemeyen Luhan'ın üzerine göz gezdirdi. Hastaneye gitmeden önce t-shirtünü değiştirmiş, gömlek giydirmişti ama pantolonunu değiştirmemişlerdi. Evde geçen bir boğuşmada pantalon nasıl bu kadar kirlenmişti? Sehun bu sefer sessiz kalmayı tercih ediyordu. Luhan'a dinlenmesi için zaman tanıması gerekiyordu. Kendi odasında yabancı gibi ayakta duran bedene yaklaştı ve onu odanın içinde bulunan banyoya doğru sürükledi. Banyoya çekiştirilen ve kirli giysileri tek tek çıkartılan yaralı beden gülümsedi. Yorgun, acı dolu, vicdan azabı ve pişmanlık içeriyordu bu gülümseme. Sehun bunları göremiyor olsa bile onun gördüğü tamamen aşk ve samimiyet içeren bir gülümsemeydi... 

 

 

Sehun Luhan'ın bedenindeki yaralara baktı. Vücudunun büyük kısmı morarmıştı. En can acıtıcı olanı kesinlikle boynundaki morluk ve şu an büyük bir bandajla kapatılmış olan kesikti. Luhan, Sehun'un çıkartmaya cesaret edemediği boxerını çıkarttı ve arkasını dönüp soğuk küvete aldırmadan oturdu. Sehun yavaşça küvete girdi ve Luhan'ın arkasına oturdu. Luhan'ın tepesinde topladığı küçük topuzu açarken konuştu. 

 

 

"Yarana su değdirmememiz gerekiyor..."

 

 

Luhan başını Sehun'un göğsüne yasladı ve beline dolanan ellerin üstüne ellerini koyup tuttu. 

 

 

"Sadece saçlarımı yıkayamaz mısın Sehun?"

 

 

Sehun başını salladı ve Luhan'ın bunu hissettiğini düşündü. Akan soğuk su yavaş yavaş ılımaya başladığında ikiside ürpermişti. Luhan küvette biraz daha aşağıya kaydı ve Sehun'un saçlarını yıkamasını kolaylaştırdı. Sırayla saçlarını, kollarını, sırtını ve bacaklarını yıkadı. Yaraya su gelmemesine dikkat ederek yıkama işlemini bitirdi. Luhan küvetten akıp giden kirli su ile üzerindeki ölüm kokusunun da gitmiş olmasını diledi. Sehun duvardaki havluluktan bornozu aldı ve Luhan'ı giydirdi. Luhan ıslak kalan Sehun için bornozunun önünü açtığında Sehun dikkatlice oraya yerleştirdi ve Luhan'a sarıldı. Onun ne kadar büyük bir çöküntü içinde olduğunu Sehun tahmin bile edemezdi. Ondan ayrıldı bornozunu kapattı ve kendisi içinde bir havlu alıp onu banyodan çıkarttı.  Odaya geri döndüklerinde Luhan bornozun üzerinden düşmesine izin verdi ve çıplaklığına aldırmadan yatağa uzandı. Sehun da onun diğer tarafına uzandı ve yorganı üzerlerine çekti. Bacaklarını kendisine çekmiş, ufalmış Luhan'ın arkasından ona sarıldı. Sehun sıcak, Luhan soğuktu. Sehun sıcak dudaklarını Luhan'ın soğuk omzuna ve boyun girintisine bastırdı. Öpücüklerinin ona iyi gelmesini, sakinleştirmesini istiyordu. İkiside yavaş yavaş gözlerini kapatırken huzurlu bir atmosfer etraflarını sarıyordu...

 

 

*******

**3 AY ÖNCE**

 

 

Luhan daha hızlı bir şekilde kapıya vurmaya başladı. Açılmıyordu. Telefonunu çıkarttı ve Baekhyun'u aradı. İçeriden telefonun sesi geliyordu ama cevaplanmıyordu. 

Luhan kapıya yüklenmeye başladı. Kapıyı kırmak için zorlarken kapı yavaşça açıldı. Kapıyı açan kişiyi görememişti çünkü görünürde kimse yoktu. Luhan endişe ile biraz kapıyı itekledi ve içeriye baktı. Duyduğu burun çekme sesiyle bakışlarını kapının arkasına çevirdi ve yerde çaresizce oturan Baekhyun'u gördü. Kapıyı kapattı ve yavaşça yanına doğru gitti. Yere eğildiğinde ve onun gözlerine baktığında Baekhyun'u tanıyamamıştı! Luhan sakin kalmaya çalışarak sordu. 

 

 

"Ne-ne oldu burada Baek?"

 

 

Baekhyun ayağa kalktı ve Luhan'ın elini tuttu. İkisinin eline akan sıcak sıvı sadece Luhan'ın umrundaymış gibi gözüküyordu. Baekhyun onu banyoya sürükledi ve Luhan'ın gözleri irice açıldı. Küvetin içi, yerler ve duvarlar kan ile boyanmış gibiydi. Baekhyun'un halinden anlaşıldığı üzere bunlar kendi kanıydı. Kanların üzerine yapışmış şeyler ise Baekhyun'un ipek saçlarıydı.... Luhan onu tuttu, kendisine çevirdi ve sarıldı. Baekhyun ise gülerek cevap verdi. Okuldaki karanlık psikolojisine geri dönüyordu ve hiç bir şekilde Chanyeol'den haber alamıyorlardı. Lavabonun içindeki jilet ve klozetin içindeki makas herşeyi açıklıyordu. Luhan göğsünde bir sıcaklık hissettiğinde Baekhyun'dan ayrıldı ve kan olan t-shirtüne baktı. Baekhyun yavaşça gözlerini kapatırken, Luhan onu bir yere çarpmaması için tuttu. Baekhyun'un t-shirtünü sıyırdığında şok oldu. Baekhyun sol göğsünün altında bir kesik oluşturmuş ve o kesiğe içinde Chanyeol'ün adının olduğu yüzüğü sokmaya çalışmıştı. Luhan yüzünü buruşturarak yüzüğü oradan aldı ve Baekhyun'u kucakladı. 

 

 

***

 

 

Onu buraya getirmiş olmaktan nefret etsede bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Normal bir hastahaneye gitse, Baekhyun'un delirdiğini söyleyip onu tımarhaneye bile yatırabilirlerdi. Luhan kartını çıkartıp giriş işlemlerini yaptırırken, Baekhyun çoktan götürülmüş ve tedavisine başlanmıştı. Masanın gerisinde oturan genç ve yakışıklı adam Luhan'a gülümsedi. 

 

 

"Eski mezunlardansınız..."

 

 

Luhan küçük bir tebessümle karşılık verdi. Başka türlü nasıl buraya gelebilirdi ki zaten?

 

 

***

 

Baekhyun gözlerini açtığında beyaz tavanla karşılaştı. Beyaz duvarlardan sadece bir tanesi ise yeşil renge boyanmıştı. Baekhyun kıpırdandı ve uyuklayan Luhan'ı gördü. Sessizce fısıldadı. Kolundaki serumdan da kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. 

 

 

"Lu..."

 

 

Luhan biraz hareket etti ama uyanmadı. 

 

 

"Luuu-Haan"

 

 

Luhan gözlerini araladı ve ona baktı. Baekhyun sanki kötü bir şey yapmak için gizlice buraya girmiş gibi davranıyor ve sessiz konuşuyordu. 

 

 

"Luhan bizi yakalamışlar..."

 

 

Luhan yavaşça yerinden kalktı ve ona yaklaştı. 

 

 

"İyi misin?"

 

 

Baekhyun başını salladı parmağını dudağına götürüp Luhan'a sus işareti yaptı. 

 

 

"Bizi yeniden buraya getirmişler diyorum. Yardım et. Çıkart şunu kaçalım!"

 

 

Luhan derin bir nefes aldı ve Baekhyun'u omzundan tutarak yatağa bastırdı. 

 

 

"Baekhyun... Seni buraya ben getirdim."

 

 

Baekhyun gözlerini açtı ve şaşkınlıkla baktı. Luhan devam etti. Kollarındaki ve göğsündeki bandajları işaret etti. 

 

 

"Bunları kendine sen yaptın Baekhyun. İyi olman lazım. Lütfen Chanyeol için iyi ol!"

 

 

Baekhyun dolan gözleriyle birlikte başını hızlıca sağa sola sallamaya başladı. Yataktan kalkmaya çalıştığında serum kolundan çıktı ve kan boşalmaya başladı. Baekhyun çırpınmaya ve etrafına zarar vermeye başladığında Luhan düğmeye bastı ve yardım çağırdı. İçeriye gelen doktorlar Baekhyun'u kollarından ve bacaklarından yatağa bağlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Luhan dışarıya çıkartılırken Baekhyun'a bağırdı. 

 

 

"Geri geleceğim!!!"

 

 

Günümüz

 

 

Sehun arkasından sarıldığı çıplak bedenden rahatsız edici telefon sesiyle ayrıldı. Luhan'ın yorulmasını istemediğinden kalktı ve telefonu ona getirdi. Arayan kişi Baekhyun du! Luhan yatakta doğruldu ve telefonu alıp konuşmaya başladı. Sehun çenesini Luhan'ın omzuna yasladı ve istemeyerekte! olsa konuşmanın bir kısmını duydu... Sehun en kısa zamanda kiliseye gidip, Chanyeol'ün geri dönmesi için dua edecekti!

 

 

***

 

 

Luhan yarım saatlik esaret konuşmasından sonra yeniden uykuya dalmıştı. Bu sefer çalan Sehun'un telefonu oldu. Sessizce konuşarak yanıtladı aramayı. Bilmediği bir numara?..

 

 

"Efendim?"

 

 

"Sehun?"

 

 

"Evet. Siz?.."

 

 

"Kris..."

 

 

***

 

"Fazla vaktim yok. Luhan uyanmadan dönmeliyim."

 

 

Kendisine açılan kapıdan içeriye girdi Sehun. Köşk hatırladığı gibi aynı güzellikteydi. Kris kapıyı kapattı ve Sehun'u peşinden sürükledi. Yatak odasının terası Sehun'un en sevdiği yerdi. Sehun özlediğini düşündüğü manzaraya son kez baktı. Tekrar buraya gelmeyeceği için bakma şansı olmayacaktı. 

 

Sehun beline  dolanan kollar ile yerinden sıçradı. Çabası fayda etmiyor kendini kurtaramıyordu. 

 

 

"Bı-bırak"

 

 

Kris Sehun'un kokusunu içine çekti. 

 

 

"Yarım saat sonra Luhan'ı görmek istiyor musun?"

 

 

"E-evet."

 

 

"Ona görebilmek için iki saate ihtiyacın var Sehun"

 

 

Ellerini Sehun'un t-shirtünden içeriye soktu. 

 

 

"Luhan'ı görmek istiyorsan, benimle yatacaksın Sehun!.."

 

 

**Ningyoo**


	26. Bölüm - 25

**24\. Bölümden**

 

...

Sehun beline dolanan kollar ile yerinden sıçradı. Çabası fayda etmiyor kendini kurtaramıyordu. 

 

 

"Bı-bırak"

 

 

Kris Sehun'un kokusunu içine çekti. 

 

 

"Yarım saat sonra Luhan'ı görmek istiyor musun?"

 

 

"E-evet."

 

 

"Onu görebilmek için iki saate ihtiyacın var Sehun"

 

 

Ellerini Sehun'un t-shirtünden içeriye soktu. 

 

 

"Luhan'ı görmek istiyorsan, benimle yatacaksın Sehun!.."

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 25**

 

 **Yazar: Ningyoo**  

 

 

Sehun kendisini taciz eden ellerden kurtulmak için çabalıyordu. Kris güçlü ve inatçıydı. Buraya gelmek hataydı. Kandırılmıştı!

 

 

Bir Saat Önce 24. Bölümden

 

...

Sehun en kısa zamanda kiliseye gidip, Chanyeol'ün geri dönmesi için dua edecekti!

 

 

Luhan yarım saatlik esaret konuşmasından sonra yeniden uykuya dalmıştı. Bu sefer çalan Sehun'un telefonu oldu. Sessizce konuşarak yanıtladı aramayı. Bilmediği bir numara?..

 

 

"Efendim?"

 

 

"Sehun?"

 

 

"Evet. Siz?.."

 

 

"Kris..."

 

 

Sehun yatağın diğer tarafında uyuyan Luhan'a baktı. Kalp atışları hızlanmış, elleri terlemeye başlamıştı. Yavaşça yataktan çıktı ve parmak uçlarında odayı terk etti. Alt kata doğru inerken hala tek kelime konuşmamıştı. Hattın diğer ucundan gelen ses ile Sehun merdivenlerden düşmekten son anda kurtuldu ve küçük bir çığlık attı. 

 

 

"Sehun? Sehun iyi misin?!!"

 

 

Kris'in sesi endişeli geliyordu. Lanet olsun Kris benim için endişelenmeyi bırak diyebilmeyi istedi. Ama sadece 

"İyiyim" diyebildi. 

 

"Neden hala beni arıyorsun?!"

 

 

Kris lafı uzatmak ve Sehun'u ürkütmek istemiyordu. 

 

 

"Luhan'ın bücür arkadaşı" diye lafa başladı. Sehun düşündü. Luhan'ın tek arkadaşı Baekhyun du. O da bücür sayılmazdı. Kris sadece fazla gelişmişti! 

 

"O sana zorluk çıkartmıyor mu?"

 

 

Kris bunu nasıl bile bilirdi ki? Sehun şaşkın bir ifadeyle camdan dışarıyı izlemeye devam etti. Verecek bir cevap bulamıyordu. Baekhyun'u seviyordu ama o ve onun sorunları Luhan'ı kendisinden sürekli ayırıyordu. 

 

"Sehun!"

 

 

"E-evet..."

 

 

"Chanyeol ile ilgili bazı haberlerim var."

 

 

"C-Chanyeol mü?"

 

 

Sehun'un gözleri heyecanla açılmıştı. Chanyeol'ün geri dönmesi işleri çok kolaylaştıracaktı. Sadece Kris'in bildiği şeyi söylemesi gerekiyordu!

 

"Kris ne biliyorsun?"

 

"Buraya gelirsen anlatacağım!"

 

"Ge-geleceğim..."

 

Kris hattın diğer ucundan gülümsedi. Sehun'u görebilmek, onun kokusunu içine çekebilmek için yaptığı şeylere inanamıyordu. Sehun onu yüz üstü bırakıp gittikten sonra, Çin'de ki şirketlerin başına geçmiş, Kore'yi terk etmişti. Her terk ediş, yeni bir başlangıç olsada, Kris yeniden başlayamamıştı. Sehun için yeniden döndüğünde, onun yeniden başlamış olmasına dayanamamıştı... 

 

2 Sene Önce ( Çin Seyahatinden Sonra)

 

 

Kris yatak odasından açılan büyük terasın cam kapısına yaslandı ve gece manzarasını izleyen Sehun'a baktı. Hala yaz aylarında olsalarda geceleri soğuk oluyordu. Kris dolaptan küçük bir battaniye aldı. Battaniyeyi Sehun'un omzuna doladığında, kollarını da önünde birleştirmişti. Dudakları Sehun'un boynunda gezinirken, Sehun gözlerini kapatmıştı. 

 

"Benden hala korkuyor musun Sehun?"

 

Sehun göbeğinin üzerindeki elleri tuttu. Bu adamdan korkması gerekirken o, ona güveniyordu. Kapalı gözlerini açmadan gülümsedi. Kris yüzünü iliştirdiği boyun girintisinden, Sehun'un muhteşem yüzünü görebiliyordu. Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi yakalamış, çoktan kalbinin derinliklerine hapsetmişti. Onun bütün tepkilerini ezberlemek, yüzünün yapabileceği tüm mimikleri görmek istiyordu. Dudaklarını Sehun'un boynundaki kıskandığı lekenin (ben) üzerine bastırdı. Kris orada olmayı ve Sehundan hiç ayrılmamayı isterdi. Sehun derin bir nefes aldığında Kris, onun gerilen tüm boyun kaslarını hissedebiliyordu. 

 

"Bana zarar vermeyeceğini biliyorum Kris..."

 

 

Kris dudaklarının altındaki teni ufak ufak emmeye başladı. Dudaklarını çekmeden konuşuyordu. 

 

"Hala korkuyorsun?.."

 

Evet hala korkuyordu. Her geçen gün azalması gereken ama daha da artan bir korkuydu bu. 

 

"Diğer insanların yürüme, konuşma, yaşama haklarının bu kadar kolay elinden alınabilmesinden korkuyorum. Bana olan sevginden bile bazen korkuyorum..."

 

Sehun haklıydı. Kris'de güç ve para vardı. Sehun'un çok küçük bir bölümüne şahit olduğu karanlık tarafı, acımasız duyguları vardı. Sehun'u eve hapsetmeyi isteyecek kadar kıskanıp, onu elinden alma potansiyeline sahip herkesi gözünü kırpmadan öldürecek kadar aşıktı! Kris sessiz kaldı. O haklıydı...

 

"Üşüyorum..."

 

Sehun biraz daha büzüldü battaniyenin içinde. Kris onu daha çok sarmak yerine geriye çekilip büyük bir boşluk ve soğukluk oluşturdu. Sehun titrediğini hissediyordu. Üzerindeki battaniyenin düşmesine izin vererek, Kris'in ona uzattığı elini tuttu. Birlikte yatak odasına girdiler. Kris rüzgardan dolayı uçuşan tülü toplayıp, cam kapıyı kapattı. Sehun yatağın ucuna oturmuş, Kris'i bekliyordu. Kris klimayı açtıktan sonra Sehun'un kucağına oturdu. Hemen her gece Sehunla bir bütün olmadan uyuyamıyor, sabahlarıda onsuz uyanamıyordu. 

 

 

Kris, Sehun'un çıplaklığını seviyordu. Onun vücudu, onun teni... Kokusu ve aroması bile farklıydı. Sehun'un dudaklarında bıraktığı o tuzlu tada aşıktı. Her gece bıkmadan, sıkılmadan ya da aceleye getirmeden Sehun'un vücudunun her noktasına dokunuyor, öpüyordu. Önce Sehun tatmin oluyordu; sonra Kris bir lütuf gibi Sehunda tatmin oluyordu. Haz en üst seviyede, tarifi imkansızdı. 

 

Kris Sehun'un bedeninde yeniden keşfe çıkıyordu. Dudakları narin, beyaz tende geziniyor, tek bir lekeyle bile bu güzelliği bozmuyordu. Kris onun bedeni söz konusu olduğunda kendini tutuyordu. Büyük ellerini Sehun'a uzattığında, Sehun sonraki aşamayı anlayıp parmakları emmeye başlıyordu. İnce parmaklar tek tek içine girdiğinde Kris biraz zevk, biraz acı hisseden Sehun'un yüzünü izliyordu. Acı ortadan kalktığında ve tamamen zevke dönüştüğünde Sehun'un yüzü inanılmaz oluyordu. Dudaklarını ısırışı, tırnaklarını yatağa geçirmesi, kalçalarını havaya kaldırması, bacaklarını daha fazla aralaması, Kris'i içinde istemesi... Hepsi Kris'i deli ediyordu. Her içinden çıkışta ve yeniden girişte Kris onu sevdiğini söylüyor, ya da adıyla inliyordu. Bir kez daha içine girdiğinde eğildi, eğildi ve Sehun'un kulağına fısıldadı. 

 

 

"Seni... asla bırakmayacağım... Sehun!"

 

 

Sehun gözlerini araladı ve Kris'in kararlı gözlerine baktı. 

 

 

"Ya... Ya ben seni bırakır-ahh"

 

 

Kris'in dudağına bıraktığı ısırık ile Sehun konuşamadı. 

 

"Bırakmayacak-sın"

 

"Senden kaçarsam?..."

 

 

Kris Sehun'un içinde hareket etmiyor, aşık olduğu adamın kendisini nasıl incittiğini izliyordu.

 

"Kaçmazsın! Değil mi?"

 

"Ne yaparsın Kris?"

 

"Seni yakalarım!"

 

Kris gülümseyerek ortamın havasını dağıtmak istiyordu. 

 

"Yakalayamazsan?"

 

Ama Sehun direniyordu!

 

"Seni bulana kadar ararım!"

 

"Beni bulduğunda... Ben bir başkasıyla olursam???"

 

Kris kalbine saplanan ağrıya hükmetmeye çalıştı. Bu imkansızdı! Sehun bunları düşünmemeliydi!

 

 

Sehun'un bacaklarının altından tuttu ve göğsüne yasladı. Sehun iki büklüm olmuştu. Bacakları sıkı sıkı tutarken, hızla içinde gidip gelmeye başladı. Her zamankinden daha sert olan seks ile Sehun acı iniltiler çıkarttı. Kris ne kadar daha içine girebilirdi ki? Sanki mümkünmüş gibi kendisini Sehun'a bastırıyor, onu hissediyor ve kendi varlığını hissettiriyordu. 

 

"Bu... Bu asla olmayacak!"

 

Kris nefes nefese konuşuyor, sesini yükseltiyordu. Sehun zor nefes alıyor, canı yanıyordu. 

 

Kris gözlerini kapattığında gözünden süzülen yaşlara Sehun inanamadı. Kris ağlıyor muydu? İlk defa onun ağladığını görüyordu. Sehun pişman olmuştu. 

 

"Sen... Sen benimsin!"

 

Sehun üzüntüyle fısıldadı. Kris'in bu hâli onu çok sarsmıştı. 

 

"S-Seninim Kris..!"

 

Kris gülümsedi. Sehun'u kaybetme düşüncesi bile onu perişan etmişti. Şu anda İçine girip çıktığı Sehun'u sadece kaybetmeyi hayal etmiş, dağılmıştı. Duyduğu şey ile kalbine su serpildi. Sehun biraz daha dirense, Kris'in kalbi acıdan yanıp kül olacaktı. 

 

Kris yavaşlayarak yerini ezbere bildiği yere vuruş yaptı ve Sehun arsızca bağırdı. Tekrar ve tekrar Kris baskı uyguladı. Onun en güzel sesli kuşlardan bile daha güzel olan sesiyle kulaklarını ve ruhunu temizliyordu. Aşkını, sevgisini, varlığını Sehun'a aşılıyordu! Sehun'un bacaklarını beline doladı ve yatağa uzandı. Sehun şimdi üzerindeydi. Son vuruşları onun yapmasını istiyordu! Kris kalçalarından onu tuttu ve uzunluğunun üzerinde zıplamasına yardım etti. Sona geldiklerinde kalçalarını yataktan kaldırdı ve Sehun'u hızla kendisine bastırdı. Sehun zevkle kendisini geriye atıp, Kris'in dizlerine yaslanmıştı. Kris'in göğsüne ve üzerine boşalttığı meni Kris'i memnun ediyordu. Sehun'un içinden üzerine süzülen kendi menisi ise, onu tamamen kendinden geçiyordu! (Aitlik hissi)

 

Kris, Sehun'u kendisine çekti ve üzerine yatırdı. Dudaklarına sayısız öpücükler bırakırken konuşuyordu. 

 

"Beni terk edersen ölürüm Sehun. Başkası için terk edersen, onu öldürürüm. Beni yine istemezsen, ikimizide öldürürüm..."

 

Sehun sessizce dinledi. Titriyordu. Kris devam etti. 

 

"Beni hiç bırakma Sehun... Hep birlikte kalamaz mıyız? Ölene kadar benimle, benim olur musun Oh Sehun?.."

 

***

 

 

Kris Sehun'u yatağa itekledi ve üzerine çıktı. 

 

"Benden kaçamayacağını sana daha önce söylemiştim Oh Sehun!"

 

Sehun'un üzerine eğildi ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü. Elleri sıkı sıkıya Sehun'un bileklerini tutuyordu. Bacaklarını da bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırmıştı. Sehun Kris'in dudaklarını hissedeceğini sanmıştı ama şaşırdı. Kris yüzünü gömdüğü beyaz boyundan hasret kaldığı kokuyu içine çekiyordu. Sehun kıpırdanmayı bıraktı ve Kris'in yapmak istediği şeye bir şekilde müsade etti. Kris Sehun'un üzerinden kalktı ve Sehun'u da kolundan tutup kaldırdı. Odanın köşesindeki masanın üzerinde duran zarfı aldı ve elinde salladı. 

 

"Sen kazandın Sehun. Sadece seni öpmeme izin ver..."

 

Sehun'un hedefi zarftı ve hedefe kilitlenmişti. Ağzını açıp bir şey söyleyemeden, söyleyecek bir şey düşünemeden Kris bir kaç büyük adımda aradaki boşluğu kapattı ve Sehun'un yanına geldi. Gözleri özlem ve hala aşk dolu bakıyordu. Sehun'un eşsiz yüzünü elleri arasına aldığında zarf elinden düşmüştü. Zarfın kapıya doğru uçuşunu Sehun gözleriyle takip etmişti. Kris ona biraz daha yaklaştığında savunmasızdı. Kris dudaklarını önce Sehun'un saçlarına bastırdı. Sonra gözüne. Bakışları dudaklara kilitlendiğinde Kris'in kalbi kriz geçiriyormuş gibi atıyordu. Yavaşça yaklaştığında Sehun geri kaçmaya çalıştı ve bir şey söyleyecek gibi oldu. Kris baş parmağını Sehun'un dudaklarına bastırdı. 

 

"Şşşt... Luhan kaç kez öptü bu dudakları bilmiyorum ama kimse benim gibi aşkla öpüp koklayamayacak seni Sehun!.."

 

Sehun bir anda afalladı. Luhan onun dudaklarını bir kez bile öpmemişti! Luhan'ın öpmek istemediği dudakları, Kris tarafından muhtaçlık, açlık, hayati ihtiyaç gibi görülüyordu. Sehun yavaşça gözlerini kapattı. Luhan neden onu öpmüyordu? Onunla yatıyor, herşeyi yapıyordu ama öpmüyordu... Şu an son isteyeceği şey olmamalıydı. Göz yaşlarını geri göndermesi gerekiyordu. Dudaklarından kaçmak üzere olan hıçkırık, uzun zamandır yabancı olduğu dudaklar tarafından susturuldu. Kris Sehun'un yanaklarını bırakmadan onu öpüyordu. Ne aceleci, ne de yavaş... Şehvet ve hırs barındırmadan, özlem dolu, sevgi dolu öpücükler bırakıyordu. Dudakları ıslatan tuzlu suyun tadıyla Kris geri çekildi. Onu ağlatmayı istememişti. Aslında Sehun'un ağlama sebebini bilse, onu asla bırakmazdı. Gözyaşlarını parmaklarıyla sildi ve geri çekildi. O piç için ağlayacak kadar çok mu seviyordu onu?

Kris arkasını döndü ve Sehundan biraz uzaklaştı. Tek eliyle gözlerini ovalıyor, diğer elinide gelişi güzel sağa sola sallıyordu. 

 

"S-seni öpmem... Bu kadar mı rahatsız edici?"

 

Krisden garip kahkahalar yükseliyordu. 

 

 

Sehun ağzından bir anda bir şey kaçırdı. 

 

 

"Luhan beni... Hiç öpmedi ki..."

 

***

 

"Sehun burada değil mi?!!"

 

 

Luhan içeriye girmeye çalışıyordu. Daha önce ona açılan kapılar şimdi kıpırdamıyordu. Kapıdaki adamlar birisiyle telefonda konuştu ve onlardan teki Luhan'a yaklaştı. Luhan temkinli bir şekilde bir kaç adım geriye gitti. Göğsündeki yarasına bir kaç saat önce dikiş atılmışken, oraya bir darbe daha alamazdı. 

 

Daha önce gittiği ölüm çukuru... Sehun'un oraya gittiğini söylüyorlardı. Kris telefonu açmıyordu. Sehun'un telefonu kapalıydı. Luhan oraya doğru gitmek için geri döndü. Sehun aslında bir kaç metre ötesinde Kris'in yatak odasındaydı. Her türlü tehlikeye ve saldırıya açık bir şekilde. Tek başınaydı. Luhan herseyden habersiz yola çıktı. Sehun'u almadan dönmeyecekti...

 

***

 

 

Bu kapıdan tekrar gireceğini hiç düşünmemişti Luhan. Daha önce buradan çıkabilmişti ama bunu tekrar başarması zor olacak gibiydi. Kris'i öldürmeden ölmemek için kendisine söz verdi. Kendisi ölse bile Kris'i de yanında götürdüğü sürece Sehun güvende kalabilecekti. 

 

***

 

Luhan sessizce bahçeye süzüldü. Aslında sadece kendisini kandırıyordu. Bu lanet görünümlü harabe binanın ve çöplük gibi olan bahçesinin her köşesi kameralarla doluydu. Luhan'ın geldiğini herkes görebiliyordu. Luhan'ı özellikle bekleyen birisi vardı. Kavuşmasına az kalmıştı!

 

Luhan kapıdan içeriye girdi ve etrafa baktı. Sanki kimse yokmuş gibiydi. Hızla Kris'in odasına doğru ilerledi. Diğer zamanlarda heryerde olan adamlar şimdi neredeydi? Sanki burası terk edilmiş gibiydi. Kris'in odasına böyle elini kolunu sallaya sallaya girmesi normal değildi. Luhan etrafa baktı. Geçen sefer dolaplardan, gizli kapıdan çıkan adamlar yine çıkar mıydı? Sessizlik... Sinir edici bir sessizlik vardı. Luhan odanın içinden çıkmak üzereyken duvardaki monitörde bir görüntü çıktı. Luhan durdu ve bekledi. Kris elinde bir zarfla Sehun'a doğru yürüyor, onu yanaklarından tutuyor ve öpüyordu... Yaklaşık 7 saniyelik video sürekli yeniden ve yeniden başlıyordu! Luhan'ın öpmeye korktuğu dudaklar, Kris tarafından tadılıyordu. Luhan sinirle etrafına baktı. Masanın üzerinde duran dünya küresini aldı ve hızla monitöre fırlattı. Parçalara ayrılan ve kıvılcımlar çıkartan cihaz bile onu rahatlatmamıştı! Luhan hızla odadan çıktı. Yüzündeki ıslaklığı farkedene kadar ağladığının bilincinde değildi. Sağ elini duvarlara vura vura merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. Ne olacağı umrunda değildi. Hem vuruyor hem de Sehun'un adını haykırıyordu. Boş binada yankılanan sesi duvarlarda, ya da ulaşmasını dilediği kulaklarda sahip bulamadan yeniden Luhan'ın kulaklarında çınlıyordu...

 

Luhan yine o koridora gelmişti. Kırmızı kapılı oda... Orada Luhan için mutlaka bir şey vardı. İçeride Sehun'u bulma ümidiyle yavaşça yaklaştı. Kırmızı kapı... Kanla rengini alan kapı... Luhan bu kapıya dokunmayacaktı. Kapıya sert bir tekme attı ve kapı gıcırdayarak sonuna kadar açıldı. Luhan içeriye bir adım attı. Boştu! Lanet yer tamamen boştu ve sessizlik Luhan'ın canını sıkıyordu! Luhan geçen sefer olanları hatırladı. Burada birini öldürmüş olmak nefesini kesiyordu. Luhan gözlerini kapattı ve başını sağa sola salladı. Bu görüntüler kaybolmalıydı. 

 

Luhan en savunmasız zamanında bir anda kendisini yüz üstü toprak zeminde buldu. Dikişinin kanadığına yemin edebilirdi. Acıdan gözünü açamıyordu. Sehun'un sevdiği gibi topladığı saçlarına birisi asıldı ve Luhan'ın yüzünü yerden kaldırıp onu yüz üstü çevirdi. 

 

 

"S-sen!!!"

 

23\. Bölümden

 

 

"Onu öldürmeyi bile başaramadın!"

 

 

"Çok, çok az kalmıştı..."

 

 

Kris iri adamı dinlemedi ve yüzüne bir yumruk attı. 

 

 

"Onu ölü istiyorum!"

 

 

Adam eğildi. 

 

 

"Ya da boşversene!"

 

Ayağa kalktı dolabından büyük kılıcını çıkarttı ve dikkatle tuttu. Sonra hızla adamın göğsünde, yüzünde, kollarında derin kesikler oluşturacak hareketler yaptı. Kesiklerden çıkan kırmızı kan güzel bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Kris ona işkence yapmak, ceza vermek istedi ama önceliği bu değildi. Yere düşüp kıvranan adamı umursamadı ve ceketinden çıkarttığı ipek mendille kılıcı sildi. En sevdiği kılıç...

 

 

"Ortalığı temizleyin!"

 

 

***

 

 

Adam gülümsedi. Bu korkutucuydu. Altında sadece siyah bir pantolon vardı. Göğsündeki ve yüzündeki kesik yaralarından Kris'in adamdan hırsını çıkarttığı anlaşılıyordu. Akıllıca... Geçen sefer evde boğazına yapışan ve neredeyse onu öldürecek olan adam, şimdi daha hırslı, daha kinli bir şekilde Luhan'ın karşısına çıkartılmıştı. 

 

Luhan göz temasını kesmeden elini yarasına koydu. Kanıyordu. Muhtemelen dikişlerinin bir kısmı patlamıştı. Yavaşça belindeki bıçağı çıkartırken adam ona doğru yaklaşıyordu. Güçlü ve ürkütücü ses konuştu. 

 

"Evet ben! Bu sefer kesinlikle öleceksin. Hem de acı çekerek!"

 

Luhan yerde yuvarlandı ve adamın önünden uzaklaştı. Tuğla duvarlara tutunarak yavaşça yerden kalktı. Küf ve rutubet kokusundan nefret ediyordu. Tecavüze uğradıkları küflü spor salonunu hatırlıyordu! Luhan bunları unutmak istiyordu! 

 

 

Hatırlamak istemediği anıları yeniden gözünde canlanırken, canavarı bir anlık dalgınlığından faydalandı. Başının tam yan tarafına saplanan küçük bıçak ile Luhan yerinden sıçradı. Adam pantalon kemerinin üzerine taktığı küçük bıçakları, kedinin fareyle oynadığı gibi Luhan'ı milimlerle ıskalayıp bıçakları tuğla duvarlara saplıyordu. Luhan oraya çakılmış gibi hareket edemiyordu! 

 

 

Bıçaklar bittiğinde Luhan yavaşça küçük bir bıçağı hedef aldı ve duvardan çıkarttı. Bıçağı hızla fırlattığında canavarın omzuna isabet etmişti. Luhanın onun canını yakacağını düşünmesi bile komikti. Adam omzuna saplanan bıçağı sakince çıkarttı. Bıçağı boyayan kırmızı sıvıyı büyük bir iştahla yaladı! Luhan'a doğru yürürken o, kaçmaya çalıştı. Kanayan göğsü ve hala iyileşmemiş bedeni ile fazla dayanabileceğini düşünmüyordu. 

 

 

Luhan kendi bıçağını çıkarttı ve adama doğru hamle yaptı. Bıçağı hızla havada savururken, öldürücü bir darbe vermeye çabalıyordu. Ne kadar hızlı bu işi bitirirse, onun için iyi olacaktı! 

 

Ah! 

 

Luhan ne zamandan beri kendisine böyle güveniyordu?..

 

Havada savurduğu, bıçağı tutan eli o kadar yorgun ve cansızdı ki, o psikopat -hocası- Luhan'ı görse cezalandırırdı!

 

Adam elini uzattı ve Luhan'ın hamlesinden kurtulmaya çalıştı. Beceriksiz çırpınışlar sonuç vermiş, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kolunda derin bir kesik oluşturmuştu. Adam küçük bir inilti bıraktı ve öfkeyle Luhan'a baktı. Luhan bıçağı tekrar savurduğunda, istemeyerekte olsa bel altı oynamak zorunda kalmıştı. Bıçağı Kris'in yaptığını tahmin ettiği taze kesik üzerine savurdu. Adam elini göğsüne koyup, tüm binayı inletecek şekilde bağırdı. Sendeleyerek geriye doğru bir kaç adım yürüdü ve elini göğsünden çekip akan kanlara baktı! Luhan bunu fırsat bilerek tekrar saldırdı. Yeni hedefi kolu olmuştu. Orada zaten var olan yatay bir kesiği, dikey bir kesikle bütünleştirdi. Işık hızıyla derinin altından çıkan kırmızı kan, kol üzerinde garip çizgiler oluşturarak akmaya başladı. Kan hızla akıyor, parmak uçlarından toprak zemine damlıyordu! 

 

 

Luhan bu anı fırsat bilerek tekrar adama doğru koşmaya başladı. Bıçağı iki elinde tutuyordu. 

Bir kaç adım mesafede zıpladı ve öldürücü olmasını istediği vuruş için kendisini hazırladı. Luhan tam havaya zıpladığı an, adam güçlü bir tekme ile Luhan'ı yere serdi! Luhan beline aldığı darbe ile kıvranıyordu. Bıçağı ve telefonu bir yere savrulmuş dağılmıştı. Adam yerde kıvranan Luhan'a bir kaç tekme attı ve yabancı olmayan bir şekilde Luhan'ın üzerine oturdu! Evde onu boğmak için uğraşırken de üzerinde oturuyordu! Adam elindeki bıçağı Luhan'a doğru uzattı ve eskiden mavi olan şimdi ise Luhan'ın göğsünden akan kan ile kahverengi bir renk almış olan t-shirtün eteğinden geçirdi. T-shirtü boydan boya kesti ve Luhan'ın bedenini açtı. Dizlerini onun kollarına bastırdı ve hareket etmesini engelledi. Gülüyordu! Adam gülüyordu! Luhan ürktü! Bu sefer boğulmaktan kurtulamayacak gibiydi. Yarısı açılmış bandajı bir ucundan tuttu ve hızla çekip Luhan'ın acı ile bağırmasını sağladı. Luhan'ın dikişlerinin bir kısmı zaten açılmıştı. Adam ipliğin tekini tuttu ve çekti. Luhan tekrar bağırdı. Sonra diğer ipliği tuttu ve çekti. Sonra diğerini, diğerini!... Luhan gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarını ısırdı. Hissettiği acının bir üst noktası olamaz diye düşünürken, adam elindeki bıçağı yaraya soktu! Luhan dudaklarından acı bir feryadın çıkmasına engel olamadı. Şimdi tüm harabe onun sesiyle inliyordu! Bıçağı kesiğin yolu boyunca hareket ettirdi. Daha derine ya da başka bir yere saplaması gerekmiyordu. Bu daha çok acı veriyordu. Kesik yolu tamamladığında, hızla bıçağı ileri hareket ettirdi ve kesiğin biraz daha büyümesini sağladı. Luhan gözünden dökülen yaşlar ile küflü tavanı izliyordu. Başını yukarı doğru kaldırmış, tüm vücudunu germişti. Boğazından derin ve boğuk hırıltılar yükseliyor, daha fazlası için gücü de, sesi de yetmiyordu. Adam bıçağı çıkarttı ve bıçaktaki kanı yine yaladı! Luhan bel altı oynamasa, belki daha hızlı ölebilir, işkence görmezdi! 

 

Luhan önünde sallanan bıçaktan ve kendisine gülen adamdan gözünü ayırdığında tanıdık bir silüet gördü. Fazla acıdan ya da kan kaybından hayal görmüyorsa ona yardım edebilirdi. Luhan adamın altından kurtardığı elini büyük bir umutla uzattı. Son gücünü kullanarak konuşmaya çalışıyordu. 

 

"Yardım et... Yixing!..."

 

Luhan'ın gözleri kapandı ve tekrar açıldı. 

 

_Yixing hızla geriye doğru kaçıyordu..._

 

 

 

 **Ningyoo**  


	27. Bölüm - 26

**25\. Bölümden**

 

...

 

Luhan önünde sallanan bıçaktan ve kendisine gülen adamdan gözünü ayırdığında tanıdık bir silüet gördü. Fazla acıdan ya da kan kaybından hayal görmüyorsa ona yardım edebilirdi. Luhan adamın altından kurtardığı elini büyük bir umutla uzattı. Son gücünü kullanarak konuşmaya çalışıyordu. 

 

"Yardım et... Yixing!..."

 

Luhan'ın gözleri kapandı ve tekrar açıldı. 

 

Yixing hızla geriye doğru kaçıyordu...

 

 

 

**BÖLÜM 26**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Luhan gördüğü şeye inanamasa da Yixing'in kendisini kurtabileceğine inanmıştı. Gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun'un yüzünü hayal etti. Ölmeden önce görmeyi dilediği tek şey onun yüzünü görmekti. Gözünden bir kaç damla yaş akarken yüzünü ıslatan sıcaklığa duyarsız kalamadı. Gözünü yavaşça araladığında görüntü net değildi. Yüzüne boşalan oluk oluk kan, nefes almasına ya da neler olduğunu görmesine müsaade etmiyordu. Luhan başını sağa çevirdi ve nefes almaya çalıştı. Canavarı tarafından kıstırılan elleri yavaş yavaş serbest kalmaya başlamıştı. Adam yarısı kesilmiş boğazını parmaklarıyla tutuyor, sanki orayı kapatmaya çalışıyordu. Yüzündeki dehşet ve acı Luhan'ın asla unutamayacağı Görüntüler arasına girmişti. Solunum yolları gittikçe kapanmaya başlayan adam hırıltılar çıkartmaya başlamıştı. Duyduğu birkaç hırıltıdan sonra dev adam Luhan'ın üzerine yığıldı. Luhan'ın göğsündeki yarası bugün son kez acımış olmalıydı.

Adam tek eli ile kan boşalan boğazını tutarken, diğer elide Luhan'ın boynuna doğru yol almaya çabalıyordu. Belliki adam görevinden hala vazgeçmiyordu. Dev cüsse Luhan'ı ezerken, Luhan neler olduğunu kavramaktan oldukça uzaktı. Luhan gözlerini ovuşturdu ve yüzündeki kandan bir miktar kurtuldu. Üzerindeki cansız bedenin biraz arkasına baktığında çarpık bir gülümseme ile kendisine bakan Soo'yu gördü. Onun az arkasında ise Yixing'i...

 

 

D.O. Sırıtarak yanlarına geldi ve adamı saçlarından tutup kaldırdı. Ufacık cüssesi ile D.O. Koca bir devdi. Adam Luhan'ın bacaklarının üzerinde oturuyor ve can çekişmeye devam ediyordu. D.O'nun çekiştirdiği saçların etkisiyle Luhan kusursuz bıçak darbesini adamın boğazında görebiliyordu. D.O'nun Siyah deri pantolonundan ve kollarından kan akıyordu. Adamın kulağına doğru eğildi ve konuştu. 

 

"Eğer bir insanın boğazını keserseniz solunum yolları tıkanır ve nefes alamaz. Kan kaybı ve nefes alamamak sonucu da ölürsünüz. Yaralı kalma ihtimali %3. Ne yazıkki yaralı kalamayacaksın Henry! Ha! Bir de en acılı ölümlerden birisidir. Ölen kişi bunu tüm iliklerine kadar hisseder. Ve ölümü yaklaşık 3-4 dakika sürer. Eski günlerin hatırına son bir dakikadan seni kurtaracağım!"

 

Ve ekledi;

 

"Beni duyduğunu ve anladığını biliyorum."

 

D.O. Arkasında kaldığı adamı vücududa yasladı ve bıçağını boğazına sapladı. Çevik bir hareketle bıçağı hareket ettirdi ve başın büyük bir kısmını kesti. Luhan kesilen her bir zerrenin çıkarttığı sesi duyabiliyordu. Kırılan ya da bıçak darbesi alan kemiğin her sesi kırmızı kapılı odanın duvarlarında çınlıyordu. Küçük bir deri parçasına tutunan baş gövdenin yanında sallanırken D.O. Kendisini geri çekti. Dizleri üzerinde duran cansız beden sola devrildi. Vücudun altında kalan kesik baş, tutunduğu deriden biraz daha kurtuldu ancak tamamen gövdeden ayrılmadı. Odadaki küf, rutubet ve mevcut kurumuş kan kokusuyla harmanlanan ölümün kokusu nefes almayı güçleştiriyordu. Yixing ağzını kapattı ve öğürme sesleri çıkartarak odanın dışına çıktı. D.O. Arkasından sesli bir kahkaha attı. Bıçağını üzerine silip sol eline aldıktan sonra elini Luhan'a uzattı. Avuç içi temiz kalmayı başarmışken, eli ve kolu kan içindeydi. D.O. Luhan'ın tereddüt dolu bakışına anlam veremedi. Luhan da saatler önce bu odada birisini öldürmüştü. Bu durum alışılmışın dışında değildi...

 

Luhan D.O.'ya tutundu ve güçlükle yerden kalktı. Yarasında hissettiği zonklama ve acı nefesini kesiyordu. D.O.'ya tutunarak ölüm kokan, Yeryüzü mezarından dışarıya çıktılar. Yixing boşalttığı midesini tutarak merdivenlere oturmuş onları bekliyordu. Luhan'ın diğer kolunu da o tutarken tek kelime etmeden yavaş yavaş binadan dışarıya çıktılar. 

 

"Bu halde motoruma binemezsin sanırım."

 

D.O. Konuştuğunda Yixing ve Luhan ona baktılar. Aslında o da motor kullanacak durumda gözükmüyordu. Üzerinden adeta akan kan ile trafiğe çıktığı an yakalanırdı. Kai gittiğinden beri daha doğrusu korkak gibi Kai'yi terk ettiğinden beri hayata dair detaylar çokta umrunda değildi. Yakalanmayı ya da idam cezası almayı umursamıyordu.

 

"Arabayı getireceğim."

 

Yixing söylediğinde hızla binanın arkasına dolaştı ve araçla geldi. D.O Luhan'ın araca binmesine yardım ederken, motorunu kullanmakta ısrarcıydı. Luhan araca bindikten sonra elindeki anahtarları salladı. 

 

"İstesende... kullanamazsın..."

 

Aracın camını kapattı ve arkasına yaslandı. Gözlerini yavaşça kapatırken, daha fazla konuşacak hali kalmamıştı. D.O. Söylenerek arka koltuğa otururken, aslında Luhan'a itiraz etmekten oldukça uzaktı. Yixing aracı çalıştırdı ve hızla sürmeye başladı. Kan kaybı, acı, ağrı ve Sehun'u bulamamış olmanın verdiği baskı ile Luhan yarı baygın yatıyordu. Diğerlerinin belli belirsiz duyduğu bir sesle fısıldadı. 

 

 

"Se-Hun..."

 

***

 

 **25\. Bölümden**  

 

**...**

 

 

Kris Sehun'un yanaklarını bırakmadan onu öpüyordu. Ne aceleci, ne de yavaş... Şehvet ve hırs barındırmadan, özlem dolu, sevgi dolu öpücükler bırakıyordu. Dudakları ıslatan tuzlu suyun tadıyla Kris geri çekildi. Onu ağlatmayı istememişti. Aslında Sehun'un ağlama sebebini bilse, onu asla bırakmazdı. Gözyaşlarını parmaklarıyla sildi ve geri çekildi. O piç için ağlayacak kadar çok mu seviyordu onu?

Kris arkasını döndü ve Sehundan biraz uzaklaştı. Tek eliyle gözlerini ovalıyor, diğer elinide gelişi güzel sağa sola sallıyordu. 

 

"S-seni öpmem... Bu kadar mı rahatsız edici?"

 

Krisden garip kahkahalar yükseliyordu. 

 

 

Sehun ağzından bir anda bir şey kaçırdı. 

 

 

"Luhan beni... Hiç öpmedi ki..."

 

*

 

 

Kris hızla Sehun'a döndü ve anlamsızca baktı. Gözleriyle birlikte ağzı irice açılırken, şaşkınlığını gizleyemiyordu. Sehun'a doğru büyük bir adım attı ve aradaki tüm boşluğu kapattı. Elleri Sehun'un saçlarını dağıtırken, gözlerindeki pırıltı gökyüzündeki yıldızlar kadar büyük ve gösterişliydi. Büyük ellerinin arasına Sehun'un tapılası yüzünü hapsetti. Parmakları yanakları okşarken, Sehun'un gözyaşlarını da siliyordu. 

 

 

"Sen... Sen ne dedin?"

 

Sehun ağzından kaçırdığı şeyin pişmanlığı ile başını Kris'in elleri müsaade ettiği kadar sağa sola salladı. 

 

"Hiç..."

 

 

"Duydum Hun! Duydum!"

 

Sehun Kris'in kollarını tuttu ve onu itekledi. 

 

 

"Duyduğun şeyi unut! Gidiyorum ben!"

 

 

Sehun ileriye doğru bir adım attığında Kris onu kolundan yakaladı ve yatağa oturttu. Sehun'un önünde yere diz çökerken, yüzündeki gülümseme ile ona bakıyordu. Kris uzun zaman sonra ilk defa diş etleri gözükecek kadar büyük gülümsüyordu! 

 

 

"Artık gitmene izin verir miyim sanıyorsun?"

 

Kris başını Sehun'un dizlerine yasladı. 

 

 

"Seni hiç bırakmamalıydım! Asla bırakmayacağım! Ben... Ben seni bu kadar çok severken, sen o piçi seçtin ve o da seni mi sevmiyor?"

 

 

Kris tek eliyle alnını ovaladı ve başını geriye atıp seslice güldü. Delirmiş gibi, ürkütücü gözüküyordu. Sehun korkudan bayılacak gibi hissediyordu. Tek istediği zarfı alıp buradan gitmekti. 

 

 

"Nasıl bir oyundur bu Sehun? Oynayacak kadar cesaretin var mı? Sevgilin ile ilgili gerçekleri öğrendiğinde de onun yanına gitmeyi isteyecek misin?"

 

 

Kris cevap bekler gibi bakarken Sehun hızla ayağa kalktı ve Kris'i itekledi. Kris yere düşerken Sehun'un tepkisine anlam veremiyordu. 

 

 

"Bilmek istemiyorum! Lanet olası gerçekler, her neyden bahsediyorsan duymak istemiyorum. Sadece gitmek istiyorum!"

 

 

Kris yerden kalktı ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Az önceki mutluluğu kısa sürmüştü. Sehun sadece kalbini kırıyordu. Sehun'un sadece yanında olmasına bile razıyken, onu yanında tutamıyordu. Sehun'un yanında olmasına ihtiyacı vardı. İki sene sonra onunla yeniden bir arada olmak tek arzusuydu. Kris kapının önüne uçan beyaz zarfı aldı ve Sehun'a döndü. Uzun zamandır görmediği ve görmekte istemediği bir duygu Sehun'un yüzüne yapışmıştı. Seneler önce o gece melek yüzünü gölgeleyen korkuyu, şimdi yeniden görüyordu. Kris Sehun'u korkutmayı istemiyordu ki... Eğer ikinci bir şansı olabilse, geçmişe gidebilse Çin seyahatinde yaptığı şeyi asla yapmaz, Sehun'a yakalanmaz ve onu yanından kaçırmazdı... 

 

 

Kris yavaşça Sehun'un arkasına geçti ve kollarından tutarak onu nazikçe kapıya doğru sürükledi. Burnunu Sehun'un saçlarının arasına iliştirdi ve kokusunu içine çekti. Sehun'un beyazı kıskandıran güzellikteki teni, boynu ve ensesi... Onun en güzel yerleri Kris'in milim uzağındaydı ama hiç birşey yapamıyordu. Kollarını Sehun'un göğsünün altına doladı ve elindeki zarfı Sehun'un göğsüne bastırdı. Aradaki boşluğu tamamen kapatmış, her hücresinde Sehun'u hissediyor, varlığını ona hissettiriyordu. Bu tam bir sarılma olmasa da bir şekilde Kris ona sarılıyordu. Saçlara gömdüğü dudaklarını yavaşça Sehun'un kulağına getirdi ve fısıldadı. 

 

"Luhan'ın seni neden öpmediğini ya da nasıl birisi olduğunu öğrenmek istersen, bunu sana bizzat anlatacağım."

 

 

Sehun'dan ayrıldı ve sırtından onu kapıya doğru biraz daha itekledi. 

 

 

"Şimdi git Sehun... Sadece gitme; çabuk git. Koşarak git! Biran önce git yoksa seni asla bırakmayacağım. Seni bu odaya, benimle defalarca uyuduğun şu yatağa kelepçelemek ve hiç bir yere gitmene izin vermemek istiyorum. Sadece benim yanımda ol istiyorum. Seni seviyorum. Eğer sadece küçük bir an senden vazgeçebilsem, yapacaklarımdan ben bile korkuyorum. GİT! ÇABUK GİT!!!"

 

Kris'in yükselen sesiyle Sehun yerinden sıçradı ve daha fazla tutamadığı gözyaşlarıyla birlikte hızlıca kapıyı açtı. O kapıdan çıktığında Kris hızla kapıyı kapattı. Sehun bir süre kapının önünde öylece kaldı çünkü Kris ağlıyordu. Kris yavaşça kapıya yüzünü yasladı ve eliyle kapıya vurdu. 

 

"Lütfen... Lütfen gitme... -hıçkırık- yalvarırım gitme... -hıçkırık- seni çok seviyorum gitme..."

 

 

Sehun tek elinde buluşturduğu zarfı daha sıkı tuttu ve sağ eliyle ağzını, burnunu kapattı. Eğer bunu yapmasa gözyaşları büyük bir gürültüye dönüşecek, belki de Kris'in onu alıkoymasına neden olacaktı. Sehun kapıya son kez baktı ve ardından gelen sesi son kez dinledi. Kris'in ağlayışı, feryat ediş seviyesine ulaştığında Sehun elleriyle kulaklarını kapattı ve hızla merdivenlere koştu. Onun bu denli acı çekiyor olmasına daha fazla dayanamazdı. Kris'in ona söylediği şeyi yaptı. Koştu... Kapıdaki güvenlikler onu durdurmadı. Sadece izlediler. Sehun tüm gücüyle koştu... Luhan'a koştu... Ana yola çıktığında bile koştu. Yanından geçen arabaların ya da insanların bakışlarına aldırmadan, yorulup düşene kadar koştu. Elindeki zarf buruş buruş olmuştu. İçinde ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama buna değmesi için dua ediyordu...

 

***

 

"İyi misin genç adam?"

 

Sehun Luhan'ın evinden çıkan yabancıya baktı. Luhan'ı evde bıraktığında uyuyordu. Aldığı ilaçların etkisiyle de uzun bir süre derin uykuda olmasını bekliyordu. O yokken Luhan'a bir şey mi olmuştu?! Sehun adamın sorusuna cevap vermedi ve hızla içeriye girdi. Şu an kalbi hala koşuyormuş gibi atmaya başlamıştı. 

 

 

"Lu-Luhan!"

 

 

"Luhan!!!"

 

 

Sehun merdivenleri koşarak çıkmaya başladı. Merdivenlerin sonunda misafir odasından -daha önce Sehun'un kaldığı oda- çıkan bornozlu, koca gözlü ufak tefek adam Sehun'a isim veremediği duygular hissettiriyordu. Sehun merdiven korkuluklarına tutundu. 

 

 

"S-sende kimsin?"

 

 

Yabancı cevap vermeden Luhan'ın kapısı açıldı. 

 

 

"Baekhyun! Neler oluyor? Ağladın mı sen?"

 

Sehun yabancıya tekrar baktı. Onunda yüzü gözü kızarmıştı. Luhan... Luhan'a bir şey olmuştu!

Sehun odaya doğru hızla koştu ve Baekhyun'u göğsünden ittirip kenara çekmeye çalıştı; ama Baekhyun kapının önünden çekilmiyordu. Kızarmış gözleri ve burnu iyi şeyler olmadığını anlatıyordu. Ancak Baekhyun hiç yardımcı olmuyordu! 

 

 

"O-ona ne oldu?!"

 

 

Sehun'un gözyaşları yavaş yavaş akmaya başladığında odaya girebilmişti. Yatağın yanına yerleştirilen büyükçe bir sehpa, kanlı bezler, ilaç şişeleri... Kesilmiş giysi yığını ve çevresinde biriken kan gölü... Sehun yatağa baktı. Bacakları titriyor, Luhan olduğunu düşündüğü kişi yatakta yatıyordu. Sanki küçülmüş gibi, yaşamıyor gibi... İnce yatak örtüsü yüzünü kapatmış, her zaman topladığı kahverengi saçları örtünün üstünden çıkmıştı. Açıkta kalan alnı Luhan'ın porselen beyazlığındaki teniyle tezat bir şekilde sararmış gözüküyordu. Sehun kalp atışlarını kulaklarında hissediyordu. Luhan'ı kaybetmek için çok erkendi. Hiç bir zaman da bunun bir vakti ve saati olacağına ya da bu durumu sakince karşılayacağına inanmıyordu. Örtüyü kaldıracak kadar cesareti yoktu. Baekhyun odaya girmiyor ama kapının önünde sessizce ağlıyordu. Sehun ellerini yatağa koydu ve yavaşça eğildi. Gözyaşları beyaz örtüyü lekelemeye başladığında hıçkırıklarını daha fazla gizleyecek takati kalmamıştı. Örtüyü yavaşça açtı ve yaralanmış, rengi solmuş yüze baktı. Öpmeyi hayal ettiği dudaklara böyle veda busesi bırakmak istemese de bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Luhan'ın soğuk dudaklarını hissetmeye muhtaçtı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarını Luhan'ın dudaklarına bastırdı... İlk temasla birlikte hızla gözleri açıldı ve geri çekildi. Sonra tekrar, tekrar ve tekrar Luhan'ın kurumuş dudaklarını öptü. 

 

Yanılmıştı. 

 

Luhan yaşıyordu...

 

 

**Ningyoo**


	28. Bölüm - 27

**26\. Bölümden**  

 

**...**

 

Sehun ellerini yatağa koydu ve yavaşça eğildi. Gözyaşları beyaz örtüyü lekelemeye başladığında hıçkırıklarını daha fazla gizleyecek takati kalmamıştı. Örtüyü yavaşça açtı ve yaralanmış, rengi solmuş yüze baktı. Öpmeyi hayal ettiği dudaklara böyle veda busesi bırakmak istemese de bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Luhan'ın soğuk dudaklarını hissetmeye muhtaçtı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarını Luhan'ın dudaklarına bastırdı... İlk temasla birlikte hızla gözleri açıldı ve geri çekildi. Sonra tekrar, tekrar ve tekrar Luhan'ın kurumuş dudaklarını öptü. 

 

Yanılmıştı. 

 

Luhan yaşıyordu...

 

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 27**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

 

Sehun korkudan buz gibi olmuş dudaklarını Luhan'ın soğuk sandığı dudaklarına bastırdı ve gözlerini kapattı. Yorulmuştu... Ne sanıyordu ki? Korkakça bitirdiği bir ilişkiden sonra kaçmıştı. Kris den kaçmış ve ona doğru düzgün bir açıklama bile yapamamıştı. Şu dünya da birisinin ahı tutacaksa eğer, Kris'in ki tutmuştu. 

 

 

 

**2 Sene Önce**

 

 

 

Sehun yavaşça yataktan kalktı. Kris yanında hala uyuyordu. Onun mükemmel yüzüne baktı ve belli belirsiz parmaklarını çehresinde gezdirdi. Onun insanlara zarar verebilme ihtimalini bile düşünemiyordu. O adamı öldürmemişti. Ona sadece ateş etmişti ama bu bile canını acıtıyordu. Başkalarına karşı merhameti olmayan birisi kendisine ne kadar merhamet gösterirdi ki? Sehun yavaşça yataktan kalktı ve yerdeki çamaşırını bacaklarından geçirip beline sabitledi. Üzerinde Kris'in menisine karışmış menileri kurumuş, kabuk kabuk bir görüntü oluşturmuştu. Kris'i uyandırmamaya özen göstererek yavaşça banyoya girdi. Temizlenmek istiyordu. Son bir kaç aydır kendisini affetmesi için Kris ona inanılmaz iyi davranıyordu. Ne zaman kötü davranmıştı ki? Hiç bir zaman... Şimdi çok daha farklı davranıyordu. Seks yapmaları bile boyut atlamış gibiydi. Kris kendi zevkini erteleyip Sehun'u defalarca tatmin ediyordu. Sehun'un vücudunun hassas her noktasını ezbere biliyordu. Sehun kendisini tatmin etmeye kalksa kendisine asla Kris'in verdiği kadar zevk vermeyeceğinin farkındaydı.  Onu artık affetmeli, bu olayı geçmişe gömmeliydi. Kris ikinci bir şansı hak ediyordu. Sehun Kris'i seviyordu. Hala aylar önce olduğu gibi kalbini çarptırıyor, her şeye rağmen sevgisini arttırıyordu. Kris olmadan Sehun olamayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Bunu yeni yeni fark ediyordu. Bazen gece Kris'in yanından kaçıp gitmeyi düşünüyor, Kris'in uykuya dalmasını bekliyordu. O uyumaya başladığında gitmek için hamle yapmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun içinden konuşuyordu. 

 

 

 

'Beş dakika, sadece beş dakika daha seni izleyeceğim ve gideceğim...'

 

 

 

Beş dakika doluyordu ama Sehun yatakta ait olduğu yerden kıpırdayamıyordu. Kris'in güçlü ve uzun kolları onu gece boyunca bir an bile sarmalamaktan vazgeçmiyordu. Sehun istese o kollardan kolayca sıyrılabilirdi ama bunu yapmaya cesaret edemiyordu. 

 

 

 

'Ya uyanırsan... Ben ne derim sana?..'

 

 

 

 

Sehun kendisini kandırıyordu. Kris bazen kollarını gevşetiyordu. Oluşan boşluğa Sehun tahammül edemiyor, bu sefer kendisi Kris'e yaklaşıyordu. 

 

 

 

 

'Bu gece son. Bu gecede yanında kalayım; yarın gideceğim...' diyordu. Bu sonlar hiç bitmiyordu. Aylar geçmişti Sehun her yeni güne, o günü Krisle son kez yaşıyor gibi başlıyor, onunla hasret gideriyor, Kris'i anılarına ve bedenine depoluyordu. Sonra yapamıyor, Kris'i bırakamıyordu. Sehun her veda edemeyişinde ondan vazgeçemeyeceğini yavaş yavaş anlıyordu. Bilmiyordu ki Kris aylar önce Sehundan vazgeçemeyeceğini çoktan anlamıştı. Onun için bu kadar çaba gösteriyor, Sehun'a kırılacakmış gibi davranıyordu...

 

 

 

*

 

 

Güzel bir aksam yemeğinde Kris'e olan duygularını ve onun yanında kalmak istediğini anlatacaktı Sehun. Sonrasında tutkulu bir seks ile de bunu kutlamalı, taçlandırmalıydı...

 

 

 

 

Sehun yavaşça yataktan kalktı ve yerdeki çamaşırını bacaklarından geçirip beline sabitledi. Üzerinde Kris'in menisine karışmış menileri kurumuş, kabuk kabuk bir görüntü oluşturmuştu. Kris'i uyandırmamaya özen göstererek yavaşça banyoya girdi. Temizlenmek istiyordu. Bu akşam onun için hazır olmak istiyordu. Kris'den vazgeçmek bu kadar zorsa, onunla kalmayı tercih ediyordu. Kris'i seviyordu. Hayır, hayır onu sevmiyordu. Kris'e aşık olmuştu...

 

 

*

 

 

Sessizce duşunu alıp Kris'in çalışma odasına girdi. İhtiyacı olan tek şey küçük bir not kağıdı ve kalemdi. Masanın üzerindeki fotoğrafa gözleri takıldı. Kris ve Sehun Çin seyahatinde çekilmişti bu resmi. Sehun gülümseyerek çerçeveyi eline aldı. Kris'in çalışma masasında birlikte oldukları bir resmin olması çok romantik ve gurur vericiydi. Sehun yüzündeki aptal sırtıma ile çerçeveyi bıraktı ve çekmeceyi çekti. Renkli post-it'ler burada duruyordu. Yeşil bir tane yaprak koparttı ve siyah kalemle üzerine yazdı. 

 

 

 

 

Sessizce odaya dönüp notu Kris'in yanında duran cep telefonunun üzerine yapıştırdı. Odadan çıkmadan gülümsedi Sehun. Bu akşam yeniden Kris'le başlayacaktı. Onun yüzünde uzun zamandır görmediği gülümsemeyi bu akşam onun yüzüne kendisi yerleştirecekti. 

 

 

*

 

 

Kris kolunu uzattığı yerdeki alışık olmadığı boşlukta elini bir kaç kez gezdirdi. Yavaş yavaş gözlerini açarken tedirgindi. Bir gün uyandığında Sehun'un onu terk etmesinden korkarak her gece uykuya dalıyordu. O gün bugün olmazdı değil mi? Sakinliğini koruyarak yatakta doğruldu. Odada Sehun'a ait olan şampuan kokusu çok kısa bir süre önceye kadar Sehun'un burada olduğunu haber veriyordu. Kris kokuyu içine çekti  ve biraz rahatladı. Sehun kaçacak olsa bu işi gece yapardı. Sabahı beklemezdi değil mi? Ya da duş alıp kokusunu bırakarak gitmezdi. Kris Sehun çok rahatsız olduğu için kapıdaki korumaları göndermişti. Aslında evine dönen yolun başında ve eve çokta yakın olmayan bir mesafeden yine görevlerine devam ediyordu. Sehun Kris'e 'madem tehlikeli işler yapmıyorsun, o zaman kapıdaki askerlere de ihtiyacımız yok!' demişti. Kris tabiki tehlikeli işler yapmıyordu. Belki babası yapıyordu ama Kris onun çizgisinde ilerlemiyordu. Yine de ara sıra kendisine bulaşan kişilere dersini veriyordu; verdiriyordu. Bu işi de kimseyi öldürmeden çözüyordu. Bazen ölümcül olmayan bir silah ya da bıçak yarası aylardır alamadığı ödemeyi anında hesabına yatırabiliyordu. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris saçlarını çekiştirdi ve yatakta doğruldu. Korumalarını kapıdan ayırmamalıydı. Mümkün olsa geceleri uyumayacak, Sehun'un yanında kalmasını garantileyecekti. Uykuya ne kadar dirense de gece bir saatten sonra Sehun'un yüzünü izleyerek uyuya kalıyordu. Şimdi kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibi atıyor, Sehun'un kaçmış olabilme ihtimali bile onu çıldırtıyordu. 

 

 

 

 

Kris hızlıca yataktan kalktı ve yerdeki çamaşırını giydi. Koşar adımlarla banyoya girdi ve Sehun'un artık orada olmadığını teyit etti. Büyük adımlarıyla odadan çıktı. Mutfağa, alt kattaki odalara tek tek baktı. İçindeki kuşku yavaş yavaş büyürken Sehun'u aramak yeni aklına gelmişti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve merdivenleri ikişer üçer çıkarak yatak odasına geri döndü. Yatağın üzerindeki örtüyü hızla çektiğinde telefonuda havalanıp yere düşmüştü. Kris telefonun üzerine yapıştırılmış not kağıdını gördüğünde tedirginliği arttı. Ayak parmaklarının ucunda yere çömeldi ve korkarak telefonu aldı. Yeşil not kağıdının üzerine yazılmış yazıya baktı. 

 

 

 

' ** _Şimdi çıkıyorum. Bu akşam için hazır ol! :)_**

****

****

**_Seni Seviyorum...'_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Kris notu okudukça yüzünde oluşan gülümseme az önceki stresin izlerini yavaş yavaş siliyordu. Yüzündeki kaslar bir bir gevşerken, Kris de rahatlıyordu. Dakikalardır nefes almıyormuş gibi derince soluduğu havayı ciğerlerine armağan etti. Yavaşça yerden kalkarken not kağıdına söyledi. 

 

 

 

 

" ** _Ben de seni seviyorum..."_**

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Sehun akşam için alış veriş yaparken Kris bu akşam için büyük bir heyecan duyuyordu. Ofiste masasında otururken, önünde okuması -imzalaması- gereken onlarca kağıt duruyordu. Her bir kaç dakikada bir mail kutusuna yeni bir mail düşüyordu. Kris ise sadece telefonunun masaya bırakmış. Belli aralıklarla olduğunu tahmin ettiği mesajların gelmesini bekliyordu.  Tamam bunu başlarda anlamamıştı. Sehun ona güzel bir şeyler yazıp yolladığında Kris mesajı hemen okumuş ve cevaplamıştı. Gönderdiği mesaj hemen okunsa da cevap dakikalar sonra gelmişti. Sonra fark etmişti ki belirli bir rutin ile mesajlarına yanıt gelmeye başlamıştı. Kris son gönderdiği mesajdan sonra telefonunun sayaçını açmış ve masaya koymuştu. Sayaç tam 49:00'ı gösterdiğinde Sehundan bir mesaj daha gelmişti ve bu tüm gün devam etti. Her 49 dk da bir Sehun ona mesaj gönderiyordu. Kris bunu sevmişti. Akşam onu bekleyen şey her ne ise daha çok heyecanlanmasına sebep oluyordu. Gün bu kadar güzel başlamıştı ama çalan telefon ile Kris yüzünü ekşitti. 

 

 

"Ne var?"

 

 

 

"B-bir sorun oldu..."

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Kris cevap vermedi. Hattaki kişinin eteğindeki taşları dökmesini bekliyordu. 

 

 

 

 

"Ben evin önündeyim. K-konuşalım mı müsaitsen?"

 

 

 

 

"Sana evime gelmen için kim izin verdi?"

 

 

 

 

"Ben... E-evde olursunuz sanmıştım."

 

 

 

 

Aniden resmi konuşmaya çalışan çocuğun Kris'den ne kadar çekindiği ortadaydı. Kris bıkkınlıkla ciğerlerini dolduran havayı serbest bıraktı. Onun evin etrafında olması bile Kris'i tedirgin ediyordu. Sehun'un evde olmamasına şükretti. 

 

 

 

 

"Bekle. Geliyorum!"

 

 

 

Ve telefonu kapattı...

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sehun büyük bir alışveriş merkezine gitti ve hızlı hızlı mağazaları dolaşmaya başladı. Bu gece özel olacaksa hakkıyla hazırlanmalıydı. Kendini, hayatını, sahip olduğu her şeyi, bugününü ve yarınlarını Kris'e vermeye hazırdı. Aceleyle ceket pantolon denerken telefonuna gelen mesajla gözlerini aynadan çekti. 

 

 

 

 

 **FanFan :)** **:** Patronunun her şeyi olabilirsin ama bu benim çalışanım olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor :) bugün için benden izin istediğini hatırlamıyorum? :)

 

 

 

 

Sehun telefonuna gelen mesaj ile soyunma kabininde büyük bir kahkaha attı. Telefonuyla olan gülüşmesi bittiğinde cevap yazmaya başladı. 

 

 

 

 

 **Hunnie** **:** Uh! Üzerimi 'giyinip' işe mi gelmeliyim? 

 

 

 

 

 **FanFan :)** **:**! Günün orta saatinde neden çıplaksın?

 

 

 

 

 **Hunnie** **:** Süprizzzz!!!! Söylemeyi kesinlikle reddetiyorum:) 

 

 

 

 

 **FanFan :)** **:** Beni meraktan öldürmek mi istiyorsun :'(

 

 

 

 

 **Hunnie** **:** Eve erken gel! :) 

 

 

 

 **FanFan:** Az sonra bir toplantıya gireceğim ve senin çıplak olduğunu bilerek... Ne yapacağım ben :'(

 

 

 

 **Hunnie:** Toplantıda masanın altından gizlice mastürbasyon yap! Yehet!!! :D

 

 

 

Kris telefonunu masaya bıraktı ve tepki veremedi. Neler oluyordu? Bu akşam olacak şey hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Sehun'un akşama kadar bir açıklama yapmayacağından da emindi. Endişe mi etmeliydi yoksa sevinmeli miydi kararsız kalmıştı... O kadar zaman sonra ilk defa seks ile ilgili bir şeyler konuşmuşlardı. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Sehun masaya baktı ve gülümsedi. Yatak odasından açılan terasa güzel bir masa kurmuştu. Mütevazi, gösterişten uzak ve yeterli gözüküyordu. Yemek yapmak konusunda iddialı değildi. Kris için bir Çin yemeği, Kore yemeği, -tamam itiraf etmeliydi! Ramen yapmış ve bunu iki ayrı kâseye bölerek birisini acı baharatlarla, diğerini de deniz ürünleriyle karıştırmıştı! Sonuç olarak Çin ve Kore mutfağına özgü lezzetler yakaladığına emindi!- ufak atıştırmalık deniz ürünleri -bunların bir kısmı zaten Ramenin içindeydi ama ne fark ederdi ki?- ve içki... İki kişi için ideal seviyedeydi. Üzerindeki ipek bol beyaz gömleğe ve dar siyah kotuna baktı. Denediği onca şey arasında yine bu sade görünümlü parçaları beğenmişti. Terasın korkuluklarına yaslandı ve gökyüzüne baktı. Bulutlu biraz serin bir hava vardı. Sehun yağmur yağmaması için dua etti. Ay ışığının büyüsüne kapılmışken aşağıdan gelen araba sesiyle bakışları yön değiştirdi. Kris'in gelmesini ne kadar dört gözle beklemiş olsa da tüm gün koruduğu sakinliğini son ana kadar devam ettirecekti. İçinde çığ gibi büyüyen 'koş ve Kris'in üzerine atla' dürtüsünü bastırdı. Kalp atışları hızlanırken Kris'in seslendiğini duymaya başlamıştı. Heyecanla tırnaklarını terasın korkuluğuna batırdı. Gözlerini kapattı ve yağmur belirtisi havayı kokladı. Herşey yoluna girecekti. 

 

 

 

 

Kris merdivenleri temkinli adımlarla çıkarken seslendi. 

 

 

 

"Sehun?.."

 

 

 

Cevap almayı bekliyor muydu cidden? Tüm gün yaptıklarıyla Sehun onu zaten deli etmişti... Adımlarını hızlandırırken açık olan yatak odasının kapısına baktı. Ceketini çıkarttı ve merdiven boşluğundan aşağıya attı, kravatını gevşetti ve gömleğinin bir kaç düğmesini açtı. Ayakkabısının sesi evde yankı yaparken sanki bu kocaman evde tekrar yalnızmış gibi hissetti. Yatak odasına girdiğinde odanın içini serin hava doldurmuştu. Terasın açık kapısından esen rüzgar beyaz tülleri yatağın ortasına kadar uçuşturuyordu. Terastan hafif bir müzik sesi geliyordu. Kris gömleğinin kollarını katlarken terasın kapısının çerçevesine yavaşça yaslandı ve ayın ışığının altında parlayan güzelliğe baktı. Sehun terasın korkuluklarına yaslanmış gökyüzünü izliyordu. Üzerindeki beyaz ipek gömleğin etekleri rüzgarda uçuşuyor, bal köpüğü rengindeki saçlarının ay ışığı altında savruluşu ve Sehun'dan yayılan ve Kris'in gözlerini kapatıp içindeki boğulmak istediği üst noktalarında limon gibi kokan, narenciye ağırlıklı tanıdık parfüm kokusunu içine çekti. Gözlerini açtı ve bir kaç adımda Sehun'a ulaşıp ona arkasından sarıldı. Büyük elleri ipek gömleğin üzerinden kaydı ve sert siyah kot pantolona kadar ulaştı. Tek eliyle ipek gömleğin üzerinden Sehun'un karnını okşarken, diğer eli pantalonun üzerinden kalçasını okşuyordu. Kris yüzünü Sehun'un boynuna gömdü ve kokuyu kaynağından ciğerlerine armağan etti. İkisi de kapalı gözleriyle farklı bir boyutta gibiydi. Kris nabzın attığı noktayı öperken Sehun kıkırdadı ve Kris oraya yaramaz bir ısırık bıraktı.

 

 

 

 

Bir süre hiç konuşmadan gökyüzünü ve ayı izlediler. Kris bir an bile Sehun'u sarmayı bırakmadı. Sehun korkuluk ve Kris arasında hapsedilmiş olmaktan dolayı memnundu. Sırtından tüm vücuduna yayılan Kris'in sıcaklığı onu güvende tutuyordu. Yavaşça Kris'e doğru dönerken Kris kollarını biraz gevşetti ve ona müsaade etti. Sehun ellerini Kris'in belinin iki yanına yerleştirdi ve onu kendisine yasladı. Alınları ve burunları birbirine değerken, aynı havayı teneffüs ederken ve gözlerinin içine bu denli duyguyla bakarken öpüşmekten çok daha fazlasını hissediyorlardı. 

 

 

 

Sehun elllerini Kris'in yanaklarına taşıdı ve ona samimi, cinsellikten uzak aşk dolu bir öpücük verdi. Daha sonra Kris'in arkasında kalan, Kris'in henüz farkına varmadığı masayı işaret etti. 

 

 

 

 

Kris arkasını döndü ve masaya baktı. Bir kaç peçete rüzgardan uçmuş, zemine düşmüştü. Bunun dışında masa hâlâ güzel gözüküyordu. Sehun Kris'in elini tuttu ve birlikte masaya yürüdüler. Kris Sehun'un işaret ettiği yere otururken tek kelime konuşmuyorlardı. Bu bir... Veda yemeği olamazdı değil mi? Kris gergince saatiyle oynarken Sehun servis tabaklarının kapaklarını açtı. Yemeklerin sıcak kalması için servis tabağının altına yanan mumlar çoktan rüzgar tarafından sönmüştü. Sehun parlak metal servis tabağına elini koydu ve dudaklarını büzdü. 

 

 

 

"Sanırım onları ısıtmam gerekecek..."

 

 

 

Tabağı eline almak için hamle yaptığında Kris onun bileğini tuttu ve Sehun'un avuç içini dudaklarına bastırdı. 

 

 

 

"Isıtmana gerek yok."

 

 

 

 

Kris gülümserken Sehun soran gözlerle baktı. Kris'in gülümsemesi genişlerken Sehun Kris'in yanına oturdu. Kris Sehun'a doğru döndü ve daha fazla kendisine engel olamadı ve içini kemiren soruyu sordu. 

 

 

 

"Bunlar ne için Sehun?"

 

 

 

Eliyle masayı işaret etti ve Sehun'un gözlerinin içine baktı. Sehun gülümsedi ve Ramenin içindeki kaşığa uzanıp Kris'in tabağına biraz yemek koydu. Aynı işlemi kendisi için de yaparken konuşuyordu. 

 

 

 

"Yemek yerken konuşuruz diye düşünmüştüm. Sadece şunu söyleyebilirim. Seni terk etmiyorum..."

 

 

 

Sehun yemek çubuklarıyla aldığı bir parçayı ağzına götürdü ve çiğnerken memnun sesler çıkarttı. Hiç fena değildi! Kris yerinden kalktı ve Sehun'un şaşkın bakışları altında ona sarıldı ve ağzı dolu olduğu için yanağı şiş duran Sehun'un yanağını öptü. 

 

 

 

 

"Teşekkürler..."

 

 

 

Kris derin sesiyle söylediğinde ağlaya bileceğinin farkına varmıştı. Neden bu kadar duygusal davrandığını anlayamıyordu. Sehun ona ne yapmıştı? O birşeyleri anlatana kadar susmak daha akıllıcaydı. Sehun bir yere gitmiyordu ve Kris bu güzel günü ağlayarak batırmak istemiyordu. 

 

 

 

Tabağına bırakılan ve masada duran yemeklere baktı. Baharatlı Ramen, Deniz ürünlü Ramen ve aynı deniz ürünleri masada duruyordu. 

 

 

 

"Yemek yapma konusunda çok yaratıcı bir sevgilim var!"

 

 

 

Kris gülümsediğinde Sehun omuz silkti. 

 

 

 

"Ne demek istediğini anlamıyorum?"

 

 

 

"Şu ortada duran karışık deniz ürünleriyle Ramenin içindekiler aynı ve diğer Ramen de sadece baharatlı?"

 

 

 

"Ne yani, bir gün önce artan pirinçten ertesi gün annelerimizin çorba yapması gibi... Ben sadece hepsini aynı günde değerlendirdim!.."

 

 

 

Sehun söylediğinde Kris küçük bir kahkaha attı ve yemekten bir lokma aldı. İtiraf etmeliydi lezzetli olmuştu. Sırasıyla deniz ürünlü, baharatlı Ramen ve diğer deniz ürünlerinden yedi. Bardaktaki viskiden bir yudum aldığında sert gelmişti. Yemek sade durabilirdi ama viski kesinlikle öyle değildi. Belki de bu yüzden yemeği daha hafif yapmıştı. Kris uzandı ve Sehun'un dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. 

 

 

 

"Çok lezzetli olmuş..."

 

 

 

"Ben kaçmayı denedim!"

 

 

Kris gülümserken Sehun aniden söyledi. Kris'in gülümsemesi yüzünde sönerken Sehun devam etti. 

 

 

 

"Sen uyurken defalarca seni öylece bırakıp gitmeyi denedim. Ama hiç birisinde başaramadım. Seni bırakamadım... -Sehun gözünden akan bir damla yaşı sildi ve devam etti.- Seni bir daha affedemem, olmaz diye düşündüm; korktum. Aslında sensiz olmuyormuş bunu anladım! Seni bırakmanın düşüncesine bile tahammül edemedim!.. 

 

 

Bugün tekrar başlayalım Kris..."

 

 

 

Kris ayağa kalktı ve Sehun'u elinden tuttu. Masanın üzerindeki örtüyü çektiğinde üzerindekilerin büyük bir kısmı gürültüyle yere saçıldı. Sehun şaşkınca etrafına bakınırken Kris ellerini belinin iki yanına koydu ve Sehun'u oyuncak bir bebek gibi masaya oturttu. Sehun'un masada oturuyor olmasına rağmen Kris'in biraz eğilerek Sehun'a bakması komik değildi de neydi? 

 

 

 

"Kris..."

 

 

 

Sehun ay ışığının gölgelendirdiği yakışıklı yüze bakarken Kris tekrarladı. 

 

 

 

"Ben Kris..."

 

 

 

Sehun'u gülümsetmişti. 

 

 

 

"Ben de Sehun; Oh Sehun..."

 

 

 

Kris Sehun'un saçlarının arasında gezdirdiği parmaklarını yüzüne indirirken her zaman hayran olduğu çeneyi tuttu ve Sehun'un yüzünü kaldırdı. 

 

 

 

"Sanırım size ilk görüşte aşık oldum..."

 

 

 

Sehun kıkırdadı. 

 

 

 

"Ben zor birisiyim ama..."

 

 

 

Kris Sehun'un çenesini okşarken devam etti. 

 

 

 

"Ben de inandığı şeylerin peşinden giden birisiyim..."

 

 

 

Sehun masaya biraz daha yerleşip bacaklarını araladı ve Kris için daha rahat, daha yakın bir ortam hazırladı. Sehun uzandı nazikçe Kris'in dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. O olaydan sonra ilk kez öpüşmeyi başlatan kişi olmuştu. Kris'in gülümsemesini hissedebiliyordu.

 

 

 

Kris tek eliyle masadan destek alırken ayakta kalmayı başarmış viski şişesi devrildi ve Sehun küçük bir sızlamayla hareketlendi. Kris eline kadar ulaşan sıvının Sehun'u ıslattığının farkındaydı. Şişeyi kaldırdı ve Sehun'un ipek gömleğinden pantolonuna kadar ıslak bir yol çizdi. Siyah bulutlar ayın parlak ışığını biraz gölgelemeye başlarken güzel bir ürperti Sehun'u uyarmaya başlamıştı. Kris ıslak yolu giysilere aldırmadan emmeye başladığında Sehun gökyüzüne bakmaya zorlukla devam etti. Başı biraz daha geriye düşerken, dudakları hafifçe aralanmıştı. Kris gömleğin üzerinden yavaşça aşağıya indi ve pantolonun üzerinden dudaklarını Sehun'un sertleşmeye başlamış erkekliğine bastırdı. Viskinin ağır kokusu Sehun'un bedeniyle yeniden harmanlanmış yepyeni bir tat ve koku olarak Kris'in damağında patlamıştı. Sehun'dan bir inleme sesi işitilene kadar Kris aynı noktayı emmeye devam etmişti. Tekrar Sehun'un dudaklarıyla buluştuğunda daha ateşli bir öpüşme başlamıştı. Kris'in dolgun dudakları Sehun'un dişleri arasında yoğrulurken bedenleri birbirine sürtmeye başlamıştı. Narenciye, viski ve Kris'in kokusunun karışımı Sehun'u alt üst ederken Kris Sehun'dan ayrıldı ve müzik çaların uzaktan kumandasını aldı.

 

 

 

"Benim için dans et Sehun..."

 

 

 

Sehun başını iki yana sallarken Kris müziğin sesini arttırdı. 

 

 

 

"Lütfen..."

 

 

 

Peki, bugün hersey yeniden başlıyorsa Kris'i kırmamalıydı değil mi? Sanki Kris orada değilmiş gibi düşünerek hafif ritimlerle sallanmaya başladı. Dans dersleri almış olması onu dans uzmanı yapmıyordu. Sadece müziğin akışına uygun hareket etmeye ve düşmemeye çabalıyordu; çünkü şuan heyecandan dizleri titriyordu. 

 

 

 

 

Bulutlar gökyüzünü tamamen kapatırken bir kaç damla düşmeye başlamıştı. Ay ışığı tamamen kaybolduğundan hava daha karanlık olmuştu. Terası sadece duvardaki lambalar aydınlatıyordu. Loş ışığın altında Sehun dansına devam ederken Kris yere oturdu ve onu izleme devam etti. Bunu neden daha önce yapmamıştı ki? O, dans ederken muhteşem gözüküyordu. Yağmur damlaları hızla birbiri ardına düşerken ikiside bunu umursamıyordu. Sehun'un İpek gömleği tenine yapışmaya başlamış, dansa farklı bir hava katmıştı. 

 

 

...

 

_Sana dokunamadığım, seni tutamadığım bir yer_

_Görünüşünün altında parlayan şey insan değil_

_Gerçekleşemeyen hüzünlü hikayen_

_İlerledikçe daha çok incineceksin bu yüzden_

_Bu aşkı... durdur, durdur, durdur, durdur, evet_

_Bu aşkı... durdur, durdur, durdur, durdur, evet_

_İşte böyle endişeyle sesleniyorum_

_Gitme bebeğim, kanatların ıslanacak_

_Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi bana gülümsemeye bile çalışıyorsun_

_Solgun ve zayıf omuzların yavaşça sarsılıyor, söylüyorum sana_

_Her şeyi bırak, kısa bir süre bana dayanıp dinlenmen sorun değil_

_Güneş doğduğunda ayın kararttığı yeri takip et, o zaman uçabilirsin, evet_

_..._

_[EXO Moonlight]_

 

 

Kris Sehun'u bir daha incitmeyecek, buna izin vermeyecekti. Şarkıda bahsettiği gibi Sehun 'herşeye' rağmen ona gülümsüyordu. Ama Kris buna 'dur' demeyecekti. Sehun hiç bir zaman uçup gitmeyecekti. Kaşları çatılırken önünde diz çöken Sehun'u yeni fark etmişti. Sehun 'sorun ne' der gibi bakıyordu. Kris Sehun'u omuzlarından tuttu ve yağmur suyu birikmeye başlayan terasın zeminine yatırdı. Dudaklarını Sehun'un dudaklarına bastırırken yağmur kimin umrundaydı?.. 

 

 

*

 

 

Yağmur, rüzgar ya da ıslanmış olmak?.. Beni böylesine titreten şey tabiki bunlar değildi. Kris'in şefkatli dokunuşları arasında maruz kaldığım sevgi taşıyabileceğimden fazla geliyordu. Kris'le aylar önce o otel odasına girdiğimizde üzerine atlamış, onu resmen sömürmüştüm. Ancak şimdi öpüşmeyi bile unutacak kıvama gelmiştim. Kris yavaşça beni kaldırdığında benim kadar olmasa da onun da titrediği belli oluyordu. 

 

 

 

"Üşüdün mü sen?"

 

 

 

Üşümüş müydüm? Hâlâ titriyor oluşumun nedeni bu değildi ama ne olduğunu da bilmiyordum. Yavaşça başımı salladım ve elimi tutarak beni odaya götürmesine izin verdim. Müzik çalarda hâlâ aynı parça çalarken bir şarkıyı kusana kadar dinleme huyumu azaltmayı düşündüm. Kris saçlarımı gözümden çekerken ben de elimi onun saçlarına götürdüm. İkimizde ıslanmıştık. Hemde çok feci. Kris yüzüme ufak ufak öpücükler bırakırken kollarımdan tuttu ve beni uzunca inceledi. 

 

 

 

"Çok komik görünüyorsun!"

 

 

 

"Ne!"

 

 

 

Dediği şeyle elini kolumdan iteklerken arkamda kalan aynaya döndüm. Sadece ıslak gözüküyordum! Komik değil! 

 

 

 

Çatılan kaşlarımla ona bakarken yanıma geldi ve bana sarıldı. 

 

 

 

"Çok seksi gözüküyorsun!.."

 

 

 

Dudaklarını boynuma bastırırken memnun mırıltılar bıraktım. 

 

 

 

"Seni seviyorum Sehun..."

 

 

 

"Ben de..."

 

 

 

"Benden başkasıyla mutlu olamayacak kadar çok sev beni Sehun!.."

 

 

 

***

 

 **Günümüz**  

 

 

Büyü tutmuştu. Kris dışında yaşadığım iki sene kabus dolu geçmişti ve geçemeyede devam ediyordu. Yatakta bitkin bir şekilde uyuyan Luhan'ın dudaklarına tekrar ve tekrar öpücük bıraktım. Bir günü çoktan geride bırakmıştık ve ben temel ihtiyaçlarım dışında Luhan'ı yalnız bırakmıyordum. Üzerimde hâlâ Kris'in yanına giderken giydiğim giysiler vardı. Baekhyun arada geliyor ve yiyecek bir şeyler bırakıp dinlenmem gerektiğini söyleyerek gidiyordu. Adını bilmediğim kısa boylu, büyük gözlü o yabancı çocuk arada evden çıkıp geri geliyordu. Korkunç aurası ile zaten panik atak geçirmek için yer arayan Baekhyun'u etkiliyor dakikalar süren ağlama nöbetlerini başlatıyordu. Cebimdeki zarfı Luhan gözlerini açana kadar unutmuştum. Gözlerini aralayıp bana baktığı an hiç uyanmayacağını düşünmeye başladığım kabusun bittiğini anladım. Sanki o gözlerini açana kadar nefes almamış gibi derin bir nefes aldım. Dolmaya başlayan gözlerimle ona gülümsedim. Bir damla yaş süzülürken yatağa doğru etraftaki ilaç kokusu dışında ilk defa Luhan'ın kokusunu aldım. Elini kaldırdı ve işaret parmağını usulca dudaklarına götürdü. 

 

 

 

"Şşşşş..."

 

 

 

Ağlama demenin binbir türlü yolu vardı. Luhan bunu seçmişti. Yorgun ve bitkin görünmesinden durumunu anlayabiliyordum. Uzandım ve kilitli bir kuyuya hapsetmiş gibi benden sakladığı dudaklarına öpücük bıraktım. Şaşkın ya da kızgın gözükmekten uzak, huzurlu gözüküyordu. Sanırım diğerlerinin de onu görmeye hakkı vardı. 

 

 

 

Duş almış, çamaşırlarımı makinaya atmış, markete ve eczaneye gitmiş gelmiştim. Aradan geçen onca zaman boyunca Baekhyun'un Luhan'ın dizlerinin üzerinde yatıyor olmasını beklemediğim için şaşkındım. O huzur içinde uzanırken adını bilmediğim kısa korkunç çocukla Luhan gergince birşeyler konuşuyordu. Odaya girdiğim an konuşmalar son buldu ve bana baktılar. Uzunca zamandır cebimde olan ve çamaşırlarımı yıkayana kadar varlığını unuttuğum zarfı elime aldım ve salladım. 

 

 

 

"O gün... Kris'e bunu almak için gitmiştim. İçinde Chanyeol'ün adresinin olduğunu söyledi!"

 

 

 

Baekhyun hızla yataktan kalkıp yanıma gelirken Luhan heyecanlı bir şekilde yatakta biraz daha doğrulmuştu. Kısa olan ise gergin gözüküyordu. İsteksiz, sinirli ya da üzgün... Onu çözmek şu an yapabildiğim bir şey değildi. Kirli, buruşuk ve yıpranmış zarfı Baekhyun'a uzattım. İlk defa bana daha farklı bakıyordu. Zarfı açarken ellerinin titrediğine yemin edebilirdim. İçinden küçük bir kartvizit çıkarttığında yutkunma sesi tüm odada yankılanmıştı. Baekhyun gözlerini kıstı ve dudağını dişlerken kartın üzerini okudu. Gözlerinin dolduğunu görmek imkansızdı. Yavaşça Luhan'a doğru döndü. 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol... Kuzey Koredeymiş..."

 

 

 

**Ningyoo**

 

 

***

 

**Karakterler hep Amerika'ya gidiyor. Ben Chanyeol'ü kuzey Kore'ye yollamıştım :)**

**Notu fazla uzatmadan gidiyorum:)**

**Seviyorum hepinizi :***

 

 

***

 

_**EXO Moonlight çevirisi için yeppuda.com'a teşekkürler <3** _


	29. Bölüm - 28

**27\. Bölümden**

**...**

Uzunca zamandır cebimde olan ve çamaşırlarımı yıkayana kadar varlığını unuttuğum zarfı elime aldım ve salladım.

 

"O gün... Kris'e bunu almak için gitmiştim. İçinde Chanyeol'ün adresinin olduğunu söyledi!"

 

Baekhyun hızla yataktan kalkıp yanıma gelirken Luhan heyecanlı bir şekilde yatakta biraz daha doğrulmuştu. Kısa olan ise gergin gözüküyordu. İsteksiz, sinirli ya da üzgün... Onu çözmek şu an yapabildiğim bir şey değildi. Kirli, buruşuk ve yıpranmış zarfı Baekhyun'a uzattım. İlk defa bana daha farklı bakıyordu. Zarfı açarken ellerinin titrediğine yemin edebilirdim. İçinden küçük bir kartvizit çıkarttığında yutkunma sesi tüm odada yankılanmıştı. Baekhyun gözlerini kıstı ve dudağını dişlerken kartın üzerini okudu. Gözlerinin dolduğunu görmemek imkansızdı. Yavaşça Luhan'a doğru döndü. 

 

"Chanyeol... Kuzey Koredeymiş..."

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 28**

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Baekhyun küçük bir kıkırdamayla birlikte Luhan'ın yatağına doğru yürüdü. Hem gülüyor, hem de gözyaşlarını siliyordu. Ukala ve şımarık bir tip olduğu için onu pek sevmiyordum ama Chanyeol'u bu kadar seviyor olması içimi burkuyordu. Ayrıca o aptal Park Chanyeol orada kesin başını belaya sokmuştu! Kore'de herhangi bir yerde olmak varken neden Kuzey Kore'ye gitmişti?

 

 

Baekhyun küçük bir tavşan gibi yatağa tırmandı. Ellerini küçük yumruklar haline getirip çenesinin altına koydu ve Luhan'a gözlerinden yıldızlar fışkırarak baktı. Luhanda ona gülümsüyordu. Yüzündeki solgun renk yavaş yavaş siliniyordu. 

 

 

"Luhan, onu bulduk!!!"

 

 

Baek küçük bir çığlık attı ve Luhan'ın koluna sarıldı. 

 

 

"Onu bulduk! Onu bulduk!!"

 

 

Yataktan hızla kalktı ve koşarak yanıma geldi. Üzerime atlaması tam bir şok vakası olmuştu! Sıkıca koluma tutundu ve eksenimiz etrafında dönerken beni de kendisiyle birlikte çevirmeye başladı. Mekanik bir şekilde hareket ediyordum. Çok aptalca gelmişti yaptığı şey ama arkadaşım Chanyeol'ü düşününce ben de mutlu oldum ve ona ayak uydurdum. Sonunda durduğunda nefes nefes kalmıştık. Başını koluma yasladı ve "teşekkürler" dedi. "Sonsuz teşekkürler!"

Bu çocuğun hiç normal bir tarafı yoktu. Uçarı bir tipti. Mutluluğu ya da üzüntüyü uç noktalarda yaşıyordu. Benim şapşal arkadaşımla tam olarak nasıl anlaşıyordu anlamıyordum. Aslında düşününce o şapşalı ancak Baek dizginlerdi, Baek'i de ancak bizim saftirik severdi. Tencere kapak olduklarına gönülden inanınca Chanyeol'ü bulmak konusunda hevesim artmıştı. 

 

 

Hala adını bilmediğim büyük gözlü çocuk konuştu. 

 

 

"Sadece Kuzey Kore'de olduğunu öğrendik. Onunla nasıl iletişime geçeceğiz?"

 

 

Baekhyun gözlemlediğim kadarıyla böyle durumlarda Luhan'ın gözlerine bakar ve yardım dilenirdi. Luhan düşünceli gözlerle bakarken Baekhyun bana döndü ve hızla yanıma geldi?! Bunu yapmasını beklemiyordum ama kendisini önümde yere atıp ayak bileklerimi tuttu!

 

 

"Yalvarırım Sehun-ah! Yalvarırım! Kris'le bir kez daha görüşemez misin???"

 

 

Önümde diz çöken bedene baktım. Şaşkınlık içerisindeydim. Luhan'la göz göze geldik o da şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu. Adını bilmediğim koca göz ise tiksinir bir ifade içerisindeydi. Eğildim ve onu kollarından tuttum. 

 

 

"Baek yapma böyle kalk!"

 

 

Baek başını kaldırdı ve bana baktı. 

 

 

"Yapar mısın Sehun? Lütfen, yapar mısın?"

 

 

Luhan'a baktığımı görünce başını hızla Luhan'a çevirdi. 

 

 

"Lütfen Luhan, yapabilir mi? İzin verir misin?"

 

 

Luhan sıkıntıyla dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Ellerine bakıyordu ve ses etmiyordu. Luhan yeniden solgun ve yorgun gözükmeye başlamıştı...

 

 _***Luhan_ ***

 

Baekhyun bu hayatta en değer verdiğim kişi olmuştu... Sehun'u tanıyana kadar. Şimdi birinciliği paylaşıyorlardı. Kris'in Sehun'u elde etmek için yapamayacağı şey yoktu. Bunu bile bile benden Sehun'u Kris'e yollamamı istiyordu. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Bu sefer gerçekten, gerçekten kayaya çarpmıştım. Kris'in zeki hamlesi karşısında sessiz kaldım. Sehun beni kurtarana kadar...

 

 

***

 

Eğildim ve tekrar Baekhyun'u tuttum. 

 

 

"Baek, Luhan çok yorgun. Bak rengi sararıyor gittikçe. Biraz dinlensin ne dersin?"

 

 

Hangi konuda nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemediğimden çocuğa anlatır gibi açıkladım. Onun delirmiş halleriyle baş edebilecek güçte değildim. Baekhyun gözlerini açtı ve yeni fark etmiş gibi şaşırdı. Utanarak ve sıkılarak başını eğdi. Ayağa kalkıp Luhan'ın yanına gitti. Luhan'ın saçına öpücük bırakırken "özür dilerim" dedi ve odadan çıktı. Bay göz ve dudak da odadan çıkınca biz bize kalmıştık. Luhan genişçe bir oh çekti ve arkasına yaslandı. Tavana bakıyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve elini yanındaki boşluğa vurdu. Luhan'ın yanına gittim ve boşluğu doldurdum. 

 

 

"Teşekkür ederim" dedi. 

 

 

Sesi endişeliydi. Kris konusunda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Düşünceliydi. Sehun bir bardak suyla birlikte Luhan'a ilaçlarını verdi. Luhan memnuniyetle kabul etti ve gözlerini kapattı. Uyumakla uyumamak arasında küçük küçük nefes alıyordu. Sehun Luhan'a sarıldı ve kaçıncı kez yeniden yapılan bandajına baktı. 

 

 

"Ben Kris'in yanına gittiğimde ne oldu da tekrar yaralandın Luhan?"

 

 

Luhan derince nefes aldı. Yalan üzerine yalan söylemek çok ağır bir yük olmuştu. Gerçekleri anlatacak kadar da cesareti yoktu. O cesarete birazcık sahip olsa belki herşey farklı olacaktı ama Luhan geleceği ön görecek zihne şu an sahip değildi. 

 

 

"Önemli değil Sehun... Benim dikkatsizliğim sadece"

 

 

Sehun gelmeden önce Luhan'ın yarası kapatıldığı için Sehun yaranın büyüdüğünü görememişti. Yüzündeki ve vücudunun çeşitli yerlerindeki morluklara ise anlam veremiyordu. Belliki hırsızla boğuşurken olmuştu. Luhan huzursuz bir uykuya teslim olurken Sehun düşüncelere dalmıştı...

 

 

***

 

 **1** **SENE ÖNCE**

 

Sehun Kris'e ikinci bir şans verdiği için memnundu. Terasa hazırladığı akşam yemeğiyle birlikte yeni bir başlangıç yapmışlardı. Evine çok nadir uğruyor, genelde Kris'de kalıyordu. Dedikodu malzemesi olmamak içinde işe ayrı ayrı gidip, ayrı ayrı çıkıyorlardı. 

 

 

Sehun evden çıkmadan Kris kollarını beline doladı ve uzun bir öpücüğü paylaştılar. Sehun aracına bindi. Güvenlik anında bahçe kapısını açtı ve işe doğru sürdü. Bugün Kris ile haftalık toplantısını yapacaktı. Yazdığı programı ilk kez bu gün test etmeyi düşünüyordu. Şirkete girdiğinde üzerinde gezen gözleri görmezden geldi ve tüm ışıltısıyla iş arkadaşlarını selamladı. Kahvesini yudumlarken sunumunu kontrol etti ve son dokunuşlarla tamamladı. Program çalışıyordu. Uzunca bir emek vererek hazırladığı şeyle gurur duydu. Bitmemişti ama harika olacaktı. Yaptığı şey doğru ellerde çok faydalı, yanlış ellerde ise çok tehlikeli bir silah olabilirdi...

 

***

 

Bilgisayarımı aldım ve Kris'in kapısını çaldım. Odaya gelirken ikimize de kahve söyleyecek kadar toleransım vardı. İş yerinde ne kadar sevgili gibi davranmasakta küçük detaylarda farklı olduğumu hissediyor olmak güzeldi. Kris zaman zaman bilgisayar kullanırken taktığı gözlüğünü çıkarttı ve sandalyeyi işaret etti. Bir mail yazıyordu, ya da başka birşey. Ses etmedim ve odadaki toplantı masasının sandalyesine oturdum. Bilgisayarımı açarken Kris yüzündeki gergin ifadeyle telefonundan mesaj yazıyordu. Hızlı bir şekilde parlak ahşap mobilya üzerine koydu telefonu. Masanın verniklenmiş yüzeyi acaba çizilmiş midir diye boş bir düşünceye kapıldığımda kapı tıklatıldı ve içeriye sekreter elinde kahveler ile geldi. Kahveleri oturduğum masaya bırakıp eğilip çıktı. Kris saçlarını karıştırdı ve yerinden hızla kalkarak yanıma geldi. Ellerini birbirine vurdu ve çıkan sesle irkildim! 

 

 

"Bana çok iyi haberler ver Sehun!"

 

 

Programın çalıştığını bilmek bugün alacağı en iyi haber olacaktı sanırım. Kris yanıma oturdu ve flash belleğimi çıkartıp bilgisayara taktım ve bazı ayarlar yaptım. Bilgisayar çantamın içine koyduğum peruk, takma bıyık ve güneş gözlüğünü çıkarttım. Kris'in şaşkın bakışları arasında bunları ona takmaya başladım. 

 

 

"Hey, bunlarda ne böyle?"

 

 

Kris sorarken ona gülümsedim. "Sadece izle" dedim. Programı çalıştırdım ve kameradaki görüntüsüne hayretle bakan Kris'i izledim. Ekrandaki sayaç yavaş yavaş ilerlerken heyecandan tahammülüm tükenmek üzereydi. Sonunda ekranda "%100 Eşleşme" yazdı ve yeşil bir onay işareti çıktı. İkona tıkladım ve Kris'in personel dosyasındaki bilgileriyle birlikte fotoğrafı çıktı. Kris ağzı yarım karış açık şekilde bana bakıyordu. 

 

 

"Program çalışıyor" dedim gururla ve yüzümdeki sırıtışla. 

 

 

Kris büyük bir kahkaha attı ve peruğa, bıyığa aldırış etmeden ayağa kalkıp bana sarıldı. Eli hızlı sırtımı okşarken "Başardın Sehun!" dedi. "Sen bir dahisin! Başardın!" Kollarımı ben de ona sararak "birlikte başardık" dedim. 

 

 

Yeniden yerlerimize oturduğumuzda Kris peruk ve bıyığı çıkartıyordu. "Veri tabanında kaç kişinin bilgisi vardı" dedi ekrandaki bilgilerini incelerken. 

 

 

"Yaklaşık üç bin" dedim düşünerek. "Çin'deki şirket çalışanlarını da ekledim sisteme. Ne kadar çok, o kadar iyi" dedim gülümseyerek.

 

 

"Harika bir iş çıkarttın Sehun!" dedi sevinçle. Kendimle gurur duyuyordum. Sırtımı okşayan eli tatlı tatlı belime doğru inerken ve Kris ışıldayarak bana doğru gülümserken aklımı kaybedecek gibi olmuştum. Aşırı mutluluk da buna eklenince aşağı taraflarımda baş göstermeye başlayan bir sorunum oluşmaya başladı. Toplantının ortasında bu kadar ciddi bir şey konuşurken ereksiyon olamazdım. İçimden limon dedim. Limonlar, sulu ve ekşi ıyyyhhh! İçime bir titreme gelince mendebur bir şekilde başımı salladım. Dişlerim kamaşmıştı. Kris eğildi ve buruşan yüzüme baktı. 

 

 

"Neyin var, iyi misin?"

 

 

"İyiyim" dedim ağzımı buruşturarak. Benimki tekrar ufaklık olma yoluna girmişken, aşağıdaki sorunum da çözülmüş oluyordu. 

 

 

"Klimayı çok mu açtım? Üşüdün mü?" dedi ve hemen yanımdan kalkıp vernikli, oymalı güzel masasına yürüdü. Bir ara ona bu masayı değişmesini söyleyecektim. Sanki yetmiş yaşındaki müdür odasına ait bir masa gibi duruyordu. Odadaki tek klasik eşya sanırım oydu. Masanın üzerinden klimanın kumandasını aldı ve sanırım sıcaklığı yükseltti. Kumandayı yerine bırakırken telefonunu da aldı ve gülümseyerek hızlıca bir şeyler yazıp gönderdi. Bu kim ise az önce canı sıkkın bir şekilde yazdığı kişiyle aynı kişi olmalı diye düşündüm. Belki de programla ilgili bir şeydi bilmiyorum. Ama Kris çok daha enerjik ve heyecanlı gözüküyordu. Yanıma geldi ve omzumu sıktı. 

 

 

"Sehun, geçen üç ayın raporlarını da getirebilir misin?" dedi gözlerime bakarak. Hemen başımla onayladım. "Tabii ki" ve odadan çıktım. 

 

~~

 

Sehun odadan çıktığında programını kendi diskime kopyaladım ve cebime attım! Sonunda başarmıştık!..

 

 

***

 

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

 

Gözlerimi açtığımda Luhan yanımda uyuyordu. Yüzünde çokta huzurlu diyebileceğim bir ifade yoktu. Biraz kıpırdandığında kaşları çatılmıştı. Sanırım göğsündeki yara acıyordu. Tamamen ona doğru döndüm ve bebeksi yüzünü inceledim. Bu kadar bebeksi gözükürken nasıl kaş çatabiliyordu? Ya da nasıl bu kadar erkeksi olabiliyordu? Yüzüme bir gülümseme yerleşti. Uzun kahverengi saçlarını minik tutamlar halinde parmaklarımın arasından geçirdim ve taradım. Luhan'ın duş alacak fırsatı olmamıştı. Belki de onu ben yıkamalıydım. Dün ilk defa öpüşmüştük. Keşke uyansa da yeniden öpüşsek diye geçirdim içimden. Tanrı yakarışımı duymuş olsa gerek -ya da ona o kadar çok baktım ki, uykusunda bile gözlerimin tacizine uğradığını hissetti. Bilemiyordum- gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve açtı. Ona günaydın demek için biraz yakınına geldim. 

 

 

"Gü~~mph!"

 

 

Luhan beni ensemden kendine çekti ve dudaklarımı sömürmeye başladı. Aman Allah'ım! Bu gerçekten bir öpücüktü! Sonunda beni öpüyordu. Dudaklarımda ve çenemde tüm varlığını hissediyordum. Dili ağzımın içini keşfe çıkmış, ağzından ağzıma tüm sıvıları akmış birbirine karışmıştı. Eli belimi okşarken t-shirt'ümden içeri girdi. Tüm bedenimi bir titreme esir alırken elimi uzattım ve saçlarının arasına daldırdım. Başının arkasına yerleştirdiğim elimle dudaklarını dudaklarıma daha çok bastırdım. Ona doğru sokuldum kendimi ona yasladım. Önündeki sertliği hissettiğim an ikimizden de bir inleme çıktı. Onu hemen şimdi istiyordum! Elimi üzerindeki eşofmandan içeri yollamak üzere harekete geçirdim. Ve

 

 

 

"Günaydın aşk kuşlar~~ öhm öhö öhösjxbjeşsşdkkwsnxmcöfisk!"

 

 

Adını bilmediğim koca gözlü çocuk kendi tükürüğünde boğulurken utanmıştım. Luhan ise tatlı bir kıkırtı bıraktı. Ondan beklenmedikti. Çocuk hızla arkasını döndü odadan çıkmadan öncede bizi azarladı!

 

 

"Kapıya rahatsız etmeyin yazsaydınız girmezdim!"

 

 

Homurdana homurdana odadan çıktığında duyduğumuz kadarıyla Baekhyun'un da odaya girmesini engellemişti. Yüzümdeki gülümsemeyle Luhan'a döndüm. 

 

 

"Nerede kalmıştık?"

 

 

Luhan gülümsedi. 

 

 

"Seni yemek üzereydim!"

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sehun'un aniden vücut ısısı artmıştı. Kulaklarına kadar kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. Luhan ince ama kaslı kolunu kaldırarak yanağından göğüs ucuna kadar elini gezdirdi. Sehun'un t-shirt'ünün üzerinden göğsünü okşuyordu. Sehun yatakta doğruldu ve t-shirt'ü çıkartıp odanın bilmediği bir köşesine fırlattı. Luhan yarasındaki bandajdan dolayı zaten üstsüz yatıyordu. Luhan'ın kasıklarının üzerine oturdu ve ayaklarını iki yana açtı. Luhan onu boynundan tuttu ve kendine çekip ateşli bir öpücüğe sürükledi. Tek eliyle saçlarını çekiştirirken diğer eli belinden içeriye girmişti. Sehun Luhan'ın soğuk parmaklarını belinde hissettiği an boğuk bir inleme bıraktı. Luhan'ın yarasına dikkat ederek kendini onun kasıklarına bastırdı. Luhan bu temasla inleyerek Sehun'un pembe dudaklarını dişledi ve elini boxerından içeriye soktu. Soğuk parmakları Sehun'un içini titrete titrete ilerliyordu. Sehun Luhan'ı öpmeyi bıraktı ve Luhan hala dudaklarını yalarken derince nefes aldı. Parmakları kalçasını sıktırdı ve eli testislerine değdi. Onları okşamaya başladığı an Sehun aklını kaybedeceğini sandı. Çoktan sızdırmaya başlamıştı. Luhan penisini tuttuğu an titremekten kendini alamadı. Islaklığı ve sertliğiyle Luhandan zevk dolu bir inleme geldi. Saçlarını çekiştiren eli de çamaşırının içine girdi ve kalçasını yana doğru çekiştirdi. İnce uzun parmakları deliğinin üzerinde gezerken Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kendi menileriyle ıslanan Luhan'ın parmağı deliği üzerindeki baskısını artırıyordu. Ama ıslaklık asla yeterli değildi. Sehun canının yanacağını biliyordu ama ne fark ederdi? İstemsizce titremeye başladı. Onu bir an önce içinde istiyordu. Luhan da üzerinde kıvranan Sehun'u altına almak için deliriyordu. Dudakları birbirinden ayrıldı ve Sehun Luhan'ın üzerinden kalkıp hızla pantolonu ve boxer'ından kurtuldu. Erekte olmuş penisi havada asılı kalırken ucundan renksiz bir sıvıyı zemine kadar sızdırıyordu. Luhan Sehun'un mükemmel vücuduna baktı ve yutkundu. Artık geri dönüşü olamazdı. Her bir zerresi Sehun'un içine girmek için kıvranıyor, kasıkları zonkluyordu. Luhan hızla kendi düğmelerini açarken Sehun uzandı ve şortu yanlarından çekip Luhan'ı da tamamen çıplak bıraktı. Nefes nefese soluyarak yatağa çıktı ve Luhan'ın bacaklarının arasına geçti. Luhan yatakta biraz doğrularak heyecanla Sehun'a baktı. Gerçekten ne yapacaktı? Sehun Luhan'ın sızdıran üyesine baktı ve büyük bir memnuniyetle dudaklarını bastırdı. Luhan hırlamaya yakın bir ses çıkartarak kalçalarını kaldırdı. Sehun Luhan'ın yarığını yalarken ve emerken elleriyle Luhan'ın kasık tüylerini okşuyordu. Luhan başını geriye doğru attı ve dudaklarını ısırdı. Elleri Sehun'un kahverengi saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Sehun onun kalın ve büyük penisini ağzına aldığında Luhan onun saçlarını çekiştirerek başını hareket ettiriyor Sehun'un ağzının her bir zerresiyle aşk yapıyordu. Sehun Luhan'ı yalamaya biraz daha devam ederse neredeyse boşalacaktı. Luhan da bu şekilde daha fazla kalamazdı. Sehun'u saçlarından çekerek dudaklarına doğru yönlendirdi ve Sehun'un hiç düşünmeden kendi parmağını deliğine gönderdiğini gördü. Luhan için açılmayı bekleyen delik ilk konuğunu ağırlıyordu. Luhan Sehun'u omuzlarından tuttu ve hızla üzerine çıktı. Zonklayan yarası ya da aşağıdaki arkadaşları umrunda bile değildi. Sehun'un beyaz boynunu dişlerken ince parmağının yanına kendi parmağını ekledi ve Sehun irice gözlerini araladı. Luhan'ın seksi zevkten kasılan yüzüne baktı. Luhan gözlerini kapatmış dudaklarını yalarken Sehun'un içinin sıcaklığını herbir zerresinde hissediyordu. Yeniden Sehun'un üzerine eğildi ve ikinci parmağını -Sehun'un artık hiç birşey yapmadan sadece içinde duran parmağıyla üçüncü parmağı- derinliklere doğru itekledi. İçini tatlı tatlı okşarken Sehun'u bu yatakta anında harcamak, darma dağın etmek istiyordu ama onun canını acıtamazdı. Sehun'un beyaz boynunu ve çenesini tüm kokusunu içine çeke çeke öptü emdi. Sehun çarşafa asılırken Luhan yavaş yavaş dilini Sehun'un göğsüne, göğüs uçlarına indirdi. Ağzına aldığı küçük tomurcukları emerken iki parmağı Sehun'un deliğini kıvama getiriyor, baş parmağı da testislerine yumuşak dokunuşlar bırakıyordu. Sehun'un patlamak üzere olan penisi Luhan'ın karnına değiyordu. Luhan Sehun'un kasıklarını yalamaya başladığı zaman ikisi de zevkten kavruluyordu. Şimdi Sehun'un penisi Luhan'ın boynuna yapışmıştı. Ne kadar sıcak olduğunu hissettiği an Luhan bir inleme sesi çıkarttı ve boynunu zorlayan penisi ağzına aldı. Sehun yatağa tırnaklarını geçirdi. Luhan onu emdikçe ve ağzında hüküm sürmesine izin verdikçe Sehun çarşafı havalandırdı. Yatağın altına özenle yerleştirilmiş çarşaf uçları yerlerinden çıktı ve toplanmaya başladı. Luhan Sehun'u ağzına alırken üçüncü parmağını da Sehun'un içine itekledi. Sehun'un içindeki parmağı ne zaman çıkmıştı hiçbir fikri yoktu. Şu an Sehun'un tırnakları çarşafı aşındırmakla meşguldü. Aklını kaybedecek gibi hissediyordu. Gözleri yukarı kaymış derin derin soluyordu. Luhan yüzündeki acı ifadeyle ve yarasını tutarak kendini Sehun'un yanına bıraktı. Terleyen sırtı buz gibi çarşafla buluşunca irkilmişti. Sehun Luhan'ın üzerine doğru hareketlenirken Luhan elini penisinin köküne götürdü ve tuttu. 

 

 

"Sür beni Oh Sehun!"

 

 

Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak ona baktı. Luhan çok seksi ve erkeksiydi. Üzerinde otorite kurmasını sevmişti. Luhan'ın penisini ağzına aldı ve ıslanmasını sağladı. Hızla Luhan'ın üzerine çıktı ve bacaklarını iki yana açıp hâlâ Luhan'ın tuttuğu penisinin üzerine kalçalarını yavaş yavaş konumlandırdı. Onu yavaşça içine alırken Luhan da kalçalarını kaldırıp daha derine ilerlemeye çalışıyordu. Sehun Luhan'ın dudaklarına eğildi. Kesik kesik öpüşürlerken elleri Luhan'ın göğsünden destek alıyor belirli bir ritimle alçalıp yükselmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun içindeki penise iyice alışınca Luhan uzattığı bacaklarını kırdı ve ayak tabanlarını yatağa bastı. Sehun Luhan'ın bacaklarını sırtında hissediyordu. Luhan terli ellerini Sehun'un beline koydu ve kalçalarını hızla hareket ettirmeye başladı. Sehun Luhan'a karşılık vermeye çalışsada hızına yetişemiyordu. Sehun dudaklarını Luhan'ın boynuna gömdü ve orayı dişlemeye başladı. Tek eli Luhan'ın göğsünü sıkıyor diğer eli de Luhan'ın uzun saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Sehun'un sızdıran penisi Luhan onu zıplattılar aralarında sallanıyor, karınlarına çarpıyordu. Luhan gırtlağından çıkan hırıltılar artmaya başladığında elini Sehun'un penisine attı ve çekmeye başladı. Sehun aniden gelen temasla dudaklarının altındaki beyaz tene dişlerini geçirmişti. Aralarındaki çekim ve cinsellik muhteşemdi. Nefes nefese solurken ikisi de geliyordu. Sehun vücuduna esir olan bir titreme nöbetiyle yoğun yoğun gelmeye başladı. Luhan kalçalarını havaya kaldırdı. Sehun'u kendine bastırarak ve daha fazla içine girmesi mümkünmüş gibi kendisini itekleyerek Sehun'un içine patladı. Şu ana kadar duyduğu en büyük inlemeyle Luhan Sehun'un içini dolduruyordu. Sehun saniyeler içerisinde tekrar tahrik olmuş gibi hissediyordu. Luhan'ın içine bıraktığı her bir damla ile tüyleri diken diken oldu. Luhan  Sehun'un içindeki menileriyle yavaş yavaş hareketlerine devam etti ve en uzun orgazmını yaşadı. Sehun'un narin belini sıkan elleri yavaşça iki yana düştü. Nefes nefese soluk alıyorlardı. Sehun gömüldüğü boyundan ayrıldığında orayı çürüttüğünü fark etti ama aldırmadı. Luhan'ı mühürlemek hoşuna gitmişti. Luhan'ın boynu, çenesi ve göğsü Sehun'un menileriyle boyanmıştı. İnanılmaz seksi bir görüntüydü. Sehun tekrar içinin titrediğine yemin edebilirdi. Sehun ellerini Luhan'ın yanaklarına koydu ve dudaklarını dudakların üzerine sabitledi. Luhan'ın yüzü ter içinde kalmıştı. Alnından saçlarına doğru süzülen bir damlayı Sehun gözleriyle takip etti. İkisi de gözlerini bir an bile ayırmıyordu ve bir ikiz gibi aynı anda konuştular. 

 

 

"Bu... Muhteşemdi..."

 

 

Olan şeye gülümsediler ve öpüşmeye devam ettiler. Onlar muhteşemdi. Bir aradayken bir Lego, puzzle, iç içe geçen ya da birbirini tamamlayan tek başına anlamsız olan bir sürü şeydiler. Aralındaki uyum mükemmel ötesiydi...

 

 

***

 

 

Luhan saçlarındaki havluyla cam basamaklardan alt kata iniyordu. Mutfaktan Sehun'un onun için hazırladığı yemeğin kokusunu alabiliyordu. Son basamaklara geldiğinde kapının kilit sesiyle şaşırdı ve oraya baktı. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo içeriye giriyordu. Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı. Yüzünde sinirli gözükmeye çalışan ama komik gözüken bir ifade vardı. 

 

 

"Oh, siz dışarıda mıydınız?"

 

 

Luhan sorduğunda Kyungsoo çarpık çarpık gülümsedi. 

 

 

"İnlemeleriniz o kadar yüksekti ki evden kaçmak zorunda kaldık!"

 

 

Baekhyun konuşurken Luhan sırıtmıştı. Uzun zaman sonra en parlak gülüşüydü. Sehun da elindeki kaşık ve üzerindeki önlükle onları izlemeye başlamıştı. Luhan onu bir kafese kapatmalıydı. 

 

 

Kyungsoo Baekhyun'a belinden sarıldı ve başını Baek'in omzuna koydu. Baek şaşırırken Kyungsoo sırıttı. 

 

 

 

"İkimizde sevgilimizden uzağız. Evde biraz daha sizin sesinize maruz kalsaydık birbirimize saldırmaktan korktuk!"

 

 

Soo söylediğinde Baek cırladı ve öne doğru atılırken onu itekledi. 

 

 

"Sapık! -kollarını etrafına sardı- benim bir tane sahibim var! Hem de tipim değilsin. Bücür şey!"

 

 

Luhan kahkaha atarak Sehun'a baktı. O da gülüyordu. Herşey normal olduğu zamanlarda Baek ve hatta Soo bile eğlenceliydi. Sadece herşeyin normale dönmesini ve Sehun'un soru sormamasını istiyordu... 

 

 

***

 

**1 Sene Önce**

**Sehun Programı Kris'e Tanıttıktan Sonra**

 

Kris masadan telefonu aldı ve elindeki flash belleğe bakarak aramayı yaptı. 

 

 

"Sana bir program vereceğim. Bunu gizlice mobese kameralarının sistemine yükleyebilir misin?"

 

 

Karşıdaki ses bir süre düşündü. Sonra aniden öksürdü. 

 

 

"Hemen geliyorum başkomiserim!"

 

 

"Kris beni çağırıyorlar şimdi gitmem lazım bir yolunu bulacağım."

 

 

Arka plandaki sesler artmıştı. Bir kadın sesi duydu Kris. 

 

 

"Komiser Yixing geliyor musunuz?"

 

 

Yixing başını salladı. 

 

 

"Görüşürüz Kris."

 

 

"Görüşürüz."

 

 

Telefonu masaya koyarken yüzündeki ifade gülümsemeye dönüştü. Herkese haber vermeliydi. 

 

*******

**Ningyoo**

 

Hikayede yavaş yavaş düğümler çözülmeye başlıyor. Finali görmeye başladım sanırım. Ve yine istediğiniz gibi iki finalimiz olacak. İlk finalden sonra diğer çiftle final yapmak için bir kaç bölüm olayları geliştirmem gerekecek. Hemen final yapıp bitirmeyeceğim. Hikaye örgüsü devam edecek ve bitecek. Hala biraz zaman var ama bilgi olarak şuraya iğnelemek istedim bu notu （╹◡╹）

 

 

—> Sehun'un üzerinde çalıştığı program yüz tanıma programı. Yani ben hikayeyi 2014 de yazarken bize uzak bir teknolojiydi. Daha yeni yeni hayatımıza girmeye başladı yeni çıkan telefonlarla. Çok absürt gelmemesi için bunu da belirteyim dedim >_< Aslında aklımda başka bir konu vardı ama tüm hikaye bitince belki onu da alternatif olarak yazarım o yüzden şu an spoiler vermeyeceğim ( ◠‿◠ )

 

—> Hatalar olabilir son halini okuyamadım. Okuyunca düzelteceğim. 

 

*

Veee... Uzun bir araydı çok özür dilerim. Sadece şunu söylemek istiyorum. Yazıp yazıp ortalıktan kaybolan yazarlar gibi olmayacağım ve söz verdiğim gibi yazmaya devam edeceğim. 

 

Okuyan birileri hâlâ kaldıysa teşekkür ederim. 

 

Benden vazgeçmeyin. 

 

Beni takip etmeye, sevmeye ve destek olmaya devam edin olur mu?

 

Herkesi çok özledim ve çok seviyorum. 

╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

 

 

Ningyoo: was here (๑>◡<๑)


	30. Bölüm - 29

**BÖLÜM 29**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Luhan boynundaki havlusuyla koltuğa oturmuş omuzlarına dökülen uzun saçlarını kuruluyordu. Sehun da Luhan'ın önüne yere oturdu ve Luhan'ın onu kurulamasını bekledi. Ne kadar süre önceydi? Luhan'ın yanına kalmaya geldiği ilk gün bu koltukta Luhan'ın üzerine düşmüştü ve tahrik olmuştu. Sonrasında da içip içip o geceyi hatırlamayacak kadar sarhoş olmuştu. Şu an geldikleri nokta tarif edilemez bir yerdeydi. Luhan saçlarını kurulama işini bıraktı ve önünde hayranlıkla ona bakan Sehun'a yöneldi. Omuzlarındaki havluyu aldı ve Sehun'un koyu kahve saçlarını kurulamaya başladı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve saçlarıyla oynanıyor olmanın verdiği mayışma hissiyle anın tadını çıkarttı. 

 

 

"Ah~~~ Biraz daha buna maruz kalırsam fazla aşktan kusacağım" dedi Soo. Yüzünü iğrenir bir ifadeye sokmuş, her an kusacakmış gibi eliyle de ağzını kapatmıştı. 

 

 

Luhan gülümseyerek ona baktı. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun ise sinsice arkasından yaklaştı ve kafasına bir şaplak attı. Kyungsoo büyük bir gürültüyle ona doğru döndü. Bakışı gerçekten karanlık ve korkunçtu.

 

 

"Seni.geberteceğim.ufaklık!" dedi. Sanki kendisi 1.90 boyunda 80 kg birisiymiş gibi konuşmuştu. Ama hiçte hafife alınacak tarafı yoktu. Kyungsoo tam bir cep Herkül'üydü!!!

 

 

 

"Senden daha karanlık ve psiko olabilirim" dedi Baekhyun. Yüz ifadesi korkunç bebek Chucky gibi bakıyordu ve aman Allahım! İkisi de birbirinden manyak duruyordu!!! 

 

 

 

Sehun dehşete kapılarak onlara bakarken Luhan durumu farketti ve elindeki havluyu psikopat ikiliye fırlattı. 

 

 

 

"İkinizinde hala oyuncak ayıyla uyuduğunu bilmesem inanacağım" dedi ve kahkaha patlattı. İkili pis pis bakmaya devam ederken Luhan bir katilden beklenmeyecek narinlikteki parmaklarını -haklı sebepleri olsa da gerçek buydu- Sehun'un saçlarına daldırdı ve küçük küçük masaj yapmaya başladı. Sehun ilgisini yeniden Luhan'a verirken gülümsedi. Pencereden gelen güneş ışığı Luhan'ın sarı saçlarını göz alıcı bir hale getiriyordu. Tutam tutam kuruyan saçlarını başının üstünde topuz yapmasını Sehun heyecanla bekliyordu. İkili aşık gözlerle birbirine bakarken Baekhyun öksürerek bu anı bozdu. 

 

 

"Öhöm... Luhan... Chanyeol için ne yapacağız?"

 

 

Luhan tekrar sıkıntılı bir ifadeye bürünürken düşünüyordu. Aşkını, kardeşini, mutlu olmayı, bu durumun içinden çıkmayı...

 

 

"Sevgilin sürekli başımıza bela oluyor" dedi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun anlamayarak ona baktı. Kyungsoo'nun Kai ile ayrılmasının tüm faturasını Luhan ve kendisine kestiğini bilmiyordu. Ayaklarına takılan taş, sürekli işlerin ters gitmesinden sorumlu olan kişi olduğundan haberleri yoktu. Kyungsoo tamamen siyah kıyafetleriyle tezat oluşturan beyaz koltuğa kendisini bıraktı ve sağ ayağını sol dizinin üzerine koydu. Çok havalı gözüktüğü su götürmez bir gerçekti. Chanyeol'ü buradan göndermek zor olmamıştı. Şimdi yeniden gelmesi için kafa patlatıyor olmak can sıkıcıydı. Ayrıca o geri dönerse Kyungsoo ortalıkta gözükemeyecekti. Ama düşmanını yakınında tutmak da gerekliydi. Sıkıntıyla nefes aldı. 

 

 

"Sevgilin Kuzey Korede üzerinde nükleer silah testi mi yaptırıyormuş?" diye devam etti ve güldü. Baekhyun koltuktaki yeşil yastığı aldı ve Kyungsoo'nun kafasına fırlattı. 

 

 

"Biraz da kendi sevgilin ile ilgili bir şeyler yapsan? Aylardır cafe ile tek başına ilgileniyor!"

 

 

Kyungsoo ayağını indirdi ve yastığı koltuğa fırlatıp odadan çıktı. Kısa bir süre sonra dış kapının kapanış sesi tüm evi doldurmuştu. Kyungsoo'nun zaafı Kai'ydi. Konusu geçtiğinde ortalıktan yok olmakta üzerine yoktu. Baekhyun bıkkınlıkla koltuğa bıraktı kendini. Luhan yüzünü biraz daha Sehun'a yaklaştırdı. 

 

 

"Bizim için Kris ile bir kez daha görüşebilir misin?"

 

 

***

 

Yarım saattir cafe'nin karşısında sapık gibi içeriyi gözetliyordum. Kai'yi bir kez görebilmiştim ve tekrar görebilme ihtimali beni buradan ayrılmaktan alıkoyuyordu. Onu ne kadar çok özlediğimi söylesem bana geri döner miydi? Ya da bensiz nasıl nefes alıyordu? Ben onsuz...

Kai elindeki plastik suluk ile dışarıya çıktı ve cafe'nin önündeki renkli çiçekleri sulamaya başladı. Yanımdaki ağacın arkasına hızla saklandım ve kalbimi tutarak onu izlemeye devam ettim. Kesinlikle ama kesinlikle onunla konuşacaktım. Ben artık onsuz yaşayamıyordum...

 

 

***

**26\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

"Luhan'ın seni neden öpmediğini ya da nasıl birisi olduğunu öğrenmek istersen, bunu sana bizzat anlatacağım."

 

 

Sehun'dan ayrıldı ve sırtından onu kapıya doğru biraz daha itekledi. 

 

 

"Şimdi git Sehun... Sadece gitme; çabuk git. Koşarak git! Biran önce git yoksa seni asla bırakmayacağım. Seni bu odaya, benimle defalarca uyuduğun şu yatağa kelepçelemek ve hiç bir yere gitmene izin vermemek istiyorum. Sadece benim yanımda ol istiyorum. Seni seviyorum. Eğer sadece küçük bir an senden vazgeçebilsem, yapacaklarımdan ben bile korkuyorum. GİT! ÇABUK GİT!!!"

 

Kris'in yükselen sesiyle Sehun yerinden sıçradı ve daha fazla tutamadığı gözyaşlarıyla birlikte hızlıca kapıyı açtı. O kapıdan çıktığında Kris hızla kapıyı kapattı. Sehun bir süre kapının önünde öylece kaldı çünkü Kris ağlıyordu. Kris yavaşça kapıya yüzünü yasladı ve eliyle kapıya vurdu. 

 

"Lütfen... Lütfen gitme... -hıçkırık- yalvarırım gitme... -hıçkırık- seni çok seviyorum gitme..."

 

 

Sehun tek elinde buluşturduğu zarfı daha sıkı tuttu ve sağ eliyle ağzını, burnunu kapattı. Eğer bunu yapmasa gözyaşları büyük bir gürültüye dönüşecek, belki de Kris'in onu alıkoymasına neden olacaktı. Sehun kapıya son kez baktı ve ardından gelen sesi son kez dinledi. Kris'in ağlayışı, feryat ediş seviyesine ulaştığında Sehun elleriyle kulaklarını kapattı ve hızla merdivenlere koştu. Onun bu denli acı çekiyor olmasına daha fazla dayanamazdı. Kris'in ona söylediği şeyi yaptı. Koştu...

 

 

***

 

Kris eline ne geçirdiyse sağa sola atıyor ve hıçkırarak ağlıyordu. Yardımcısı ikişer üçer merdivenleri tırmanırken korkuyla dolmuştu. Patronu hiç böyle görmemişti! Hızla kapıyı açtı ve savaş alanına dönmüş odaya baktı. Kris'in yanına koşarken, Kris dizleri üzerine yere çökmüştü. Yerdeki halıya tırnaklarını geçirmiş, sarı saçları alnına dökülmüştü. Gözyaşları doğrudan halıya damlıyordu. Boynunu yere eğmiş, tüm vücudu sarsılıyordu. Sehun onu bir kez dinlese ona geri dönecekti inanıyordu ama Sehun onu dinlemiyordu. İhanete uğramış, aldatılmış, kandırılmıştı... Bu olamazdı... Yeri yumruklamaya başladığında yardımcı yanına koştu ve ellerini kırmasına engel oldu. Kris bir  tür sinir krizine girmiş gibiydi. Cep telefonuna uzandı ve yardım istedi. Birileri yanlarına gelene kadar Kris'e sarıldı ve omzunda ağlamasına müsaade etti. Kris'in çırpınışlarıyla ve etrafa savurduğu yumruklarla canı acımıyor değildi ama o bu günler için vardı. 

 

 

"Beni sevmemesi için hiçbir neden yok! YOK! YOK!" Kris bağırırken yaşlı adam onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Kısa bir süre sonra doktor gelmişti ve Kris'e bir tane sakinleştirici iğne yapmıştı. Kris'i başka bir odaya taşımak ise tam bir olay olmuştu. Güçlükle aynı katta bir misafir odasına taşıdılar. Bu odanın zaman zaman Sehun'un kullandığı oda olduğundan haberleri yoktu. Odanın kapısını kapatıp çıktığında yaşlı adam hemen bir başkasını aradı ve söylediği ilk cümle "kardeşinizin durumu çok kötü" oldu. 

 

 

***

 

Yeniden ve yeniden aynı evin önündeydim. Eve gelince kapıdaki güvenlik bana hayretle baktı. Birkaç gün öncesinde bu evden canımı alacaklarmış gibi kaçıyordum. 

 

 

İçlerinden birisi bana doğru adım attı ve konuştu. 

 

 

"Ne istiyorsun?"

 

 

"Kris'i görmek istiyorum" dedim. Sesim kararlı çıksa da ben emin miydim bilmiyorum. Hem iyi olduğunu görmek istiyordum, hem de korkuyordum. Onu terk ettiğim zaman haklı mıydım onu bile bilmiyordum. Ödleğin tekiydim belkide...Kris'in adını duyunca karşımdaki yakışıklı kişi alaylı bir gülümseme bıraktı ve yanağında kocaman bir gamze oluştu. Ne kadar tezat iki görüntüydü anlam veremedim. 

 

 

"Göremezsin" dedi cebinden sigarasını çıkartırken. "Son gelişinden sonra buraya girişin yasaklandı."

 

 

 

"Oh~~~" dedim. Söyleyecek birşey bulamamıştım.

 

 

 

"Görmem lazım, tekrar sorabilir misiniz?" diye ısrar ettim cebimden telefonumu çıkartırken. Direkt Kris'i aramalıydım belkide... Çalan telefon sesini dinlerken başka birisi geldi ve kulağına birşeyler fısıldadı. Memnuniyetsiz bir ifadeyle gamzeli çocuk? kapıyı açtı. 

 

 

"Geç" dedi nefret eder gibi. Geçtim... 

 

 

Evin içerisi sessizdi. Bıraktığım gibi miydi emin değildim. Son gelişimde buradan kaçarak gitmiştim. Merdivenlerde duyduğum sesle o tarafa döndüm. Kris'i görmeye ne kadar hazırdım bilmiyorum ama ağırca döndüm. Gördüğüm şeyle gözlerim kocaman açıldı. Baya afallamıştım ve şaşkındım... Altında sadece pantolon olan yarı çıplak yakışıklı birisi saçlarından süzülen yaşlarla merdivenlerden iniyordu. Çıplak ayağının çıkarttığı sese kulak kesildim. Yakışıklıydı gerçekten... vücuduna, dövmelerine ya da gözlerine mi bakmalıydım karar veremedim. Gözleri gerçekten etkileyiciydi. Elinde tuttuğu havluyu yavaşça omzuna koyarken baştan ayağa beni süzdü. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sehun sen misin?" dedi etkileyici bir şekilde. Sesinde bir kızgınlık seziyordum. 

 

 

"Evet" dedim ürkekçe. Buraya gelmek hataydı. Pişmanlığım her saniye artıyordu. Geçen seferki gelişimden sonra Kris bu kadar hızlı bir sevgili mi bulmuştu bilmiyordum. İçimdeki şey kötü bir histi.  Hissediyordum. Kris beni Luhanla gördüğünde de aynı şekilde mi hissetmişti bilmiyorum ama nereden bakarsan bak bu berbat bir durumdu. 

 

 

 

"Kris yukarıda, onu tekrar üzecek birşey yapma. Geçen seferden sonra onu toparlamak ne kadar zor oldu tahmin bile edemezsin! Gerçi umrunda olsa böyle ihanet de etmezdin..!"

 

 

 

"Ben kimseye ihanet etmedim! Neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum!" dedim yanından geçerken. Alışık olduğum Kris'in parfüm kokusu onun üzerinden geliyordu ve alttan alta beni sinir ediyordu!

 

 

 

Merdivenleri çıktım ve Kris'in odasına girdim. Odada büyük bir değişim vardı. Eşyaların büyük bir kısmı yenilenmişti. Kris yatağının ortasında oturuyor, önündeki kitabı okuyordu. Üzerinde beyaz keten bir gömlek ve pantolon vardı. Onun da ayakları çıplaktı. Her zaman şekillendirdiği saçları bu sefer dağınık bırakılmıştı. 

 

 

 

"Ne istiyorsun?" dedi. Okumadığını düşündüğüm kitaptan başını bile kaldırmamıştı. 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol..." dedim bencilce. Utanmıştım. "Ah.. şu mesele" dedi kitabı kapatırken. Kitaptan çıkan sesle irkildim ve yerimde zıpladım. Bağdaş kurduğu yatakta biraz daha doğruldu ve ilk defa gözlerime baktı. Biraz solgun gözüküyordu. Aslında tam olarak karşılığı bu değildi. Uyuşmuş gibiydi. Sinirleri alınmış gibi. Tanıdığım Kris gibi olmadığını biliyordum. Garipti. 

 

 

 

"Sevgilin ve küçük çetesinin gücü arkadaşını geri getirmeye yetmedi sanırım" dedi. Sesini biraz yükselterek. 

 

 

 

"Sadece arkadaşımı bulmak istiyorum" dedim. 

 

 

 

"Bir şartla" dedi Kris yüzündeki düşünceli ifadeyle. "Arkadaşını ben bulacağım ve sende ona buradan neden ve nasıl gittiğini sorup, herşeyi öğreneceksin" dedi. "Eğer beni bir kez dinleme zahmetine katlansan hala bu evde, yanımda, yatağımda olurdun Sehun. Bir gün öğreneceksin ve bunu söyleyen kişi ben olmayacağım" dedi. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol'ün ortadan kayboluşu ile ilgili ne biliyordu bilmiyorum ama bu hoşuma gitmemişti. Sürekli bahsi geçen gerçekler korkum haline gelmişti. Duymak istemiyordum. Yataktan yavaşça kalktı ve yanıma doğru geldi. Çıplak ayak gezmek yeni modamı olmuştu bilmiyorum ama ayaklarının parkede çıkarttığı sesi dinlemekten dikkatimi başka bir yere çekemiyordum. Ayaklarına baktığımı görünce gülümsedi ve devam etti 

"Stresimi azaltıyor" başımı salladım. Konuyu oraya getirmezsem çatlayacaktım. "Sevgilinle birlikte baya bir stres altındasınız sanırım?" Kris yüzüme boş boş bakarken kapı açıldı ve içeriye az önce gördüğüm kişi girdi. 

 

"Sevgilin ben oluyorum sanırım!" ve yüksek perdeden bir kahkaha patlattı. 

 

"Gerçekten Kris'i bu kadar az mı tanıyorsun? Onca yıl ona ait neyi öğrendin merak ediyorum!" 

 

Kris bir kaç adımla onun yanına geldi ve kolundan tutup kapıyı açtı. 

 

"Beni odadan atamazsın! Ben senden büyüğüm!" 

 

"Abi dışarı çık" diye üsteledi Kris. Şaşkınlıkla ağzım açıldı. "Abin mi?" Kris abisini sırtından iteklerken konuştu. 

 

"Evet abim Jae Joong!"

 

 

Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra tekrar kitabını eline aldı ve sayfalarla oynayarak cama doğru gitti. Kris'in bir abisi olduğunu bile bilmemek beni biraz utandırmıştı. Garip bir şekilde kırgın ve üzgün hissediyordum. Kris bana döndü ve konuştu. 

 

 

"Bu senin suçun değildi."

 

 

Ne olduğunu anlamaz bir şekilde ona baktım ve devam etti. 

 

 

"Herşey için kendini suçlamaktan vazgeç. Bir abim ya da kardeşim olup olmadığından sana ben bahsetmedim!"

 

 

Kris'in hala ve herşeye rağmen düşünceli konuşuyor olması iyiden iyiye canımı sıkmaya başlamıştı. Bana bağırsa, küfür etse, vursa rahatlayacaktım. Vicdanım rahat değildi ve bunun altında ezilmekten kurtulamıyorum. Kris daha önce hiç şahit olmadığım kadar yorgun ve sakin gözüküyordu. 

 

 

"Bana bağırdığın ya da hakaret ettiğin bir gün gelecek mi merak ediyorum." dedim. Konuşma konusunda çokta iyi birisi değildim. Ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum ve Kris her hamlesiyle beni biraz daha sersemletiyordu. Düşüncelerle etrafa bakınırken komidinin üzerindeki şişeler dikkatimi çekti. Şişelerden birisini aldım ve bana arkası dönük dışarıyı izleyen Kris'e baktım. 

 

 

 

"Gerçekten bunları almıyorsun değil mi?!"

 

 

Kris bana doğru döndü ve elimde tuttuğum şişelere ve komidinin üzerine baktı. 

 

 

 

"Onların ne olduğuyla ilgili bir fikrim yok" dedi. 

 

 

"Bunlar antidepresan ilaçlar Kris!" dedim sesimi biraz da yükselterek. "Bunları almıyorsun değil mi?" Ona doğru hızla yürüdüm ve beyaz keten gömleğinin yakasına yapıştım. "Bunları içerek gerçeklerden kaçamazsın" dedim. Nasıl bu kadar tepkisiz kaldığını şimdi anlayabiliyordum. Tanıdığım Kris bu değildi. Resmen uyuşturulmuştu ve açık seçik bir şekilde buna göz yumuyordu. Yakasındaki elimi bir hamleyle savurdu ve ilaç şişeleri elimden yere düştü.  İki eliyle yakamı kavradığında şaşkınlığımdan dolayı orada kalmıştım. Hareket edemiyordum. 

 

 

"Sen ne anlarsın ki? Sen ne bilirsin ki!" dedi öfkeyle. Gür sesi odayı doldurup bulduğu her açıklıktan dışarıya sızıyordu. 

 

 

 

"Sevdiğin insanı gözlerinin önünde yalancı bir adinin çalmasına şahit mi oldun sanki? 

Bir kez beni dinlemeyi kabul ettin mi sanki?!" dedi Jae Joong bir hışımla odaya girmeden hemen önce. Jae kolumdan tuttu ve beni savurdu. "Seni uyarmıştım!" dedi dişlerini sıkarak tehditkar bir şekilde! Bir yaprak gibi savrulurken yaptıklarımdan dolayı başıma gelecek herşeyi kabul ediyordum. 

 

 

 

"Yarattığın yıkımı nasıl toparlarız sanıyordun ki?!" dedi beni iteklerken. 

 

 

Jae Joong bana bağırırken sağır olmuştum. 

 

 

Kolumdan tutmuş beni odanın dışına sürüklerken Kris'in sadece "korkaksın" dediğini ve ağladığını duyuyordum. 

 

 

"Sadece! S-sadece iki gün önce Çin'den apar topar buraya geldiğimde onu burada tamamen bitmiş bir şekilde bulan bendim!!!" 

 

 

Sinirden eli ayağı titrerken, kekeliyordu. Kardeşine ne kadar değer verdiğini anlamak için bana bakması bile yeterliydi. Söylediği şeylerle gözlerim dolmaya başlamıştı. Sesimi, cesaretimi, herşeyimi kaybetmiş gibi hissediyordum. Kris'in abisinin peşinde sürüklenirken açılan evin kapısıyla birlikte kendimi dışarıda bulmuştum. 

 

 

 

Kris ile bir zamanlar elele yürüdüğümüz bahçeye baktım. Çimenlerde yürüyüşümüz ve uzanışımız aklıma geldi. Hayatımın hiçbir alanında hiçbir zaman umursamaz bir tip olamamıştım. Kris ile yaşadığım şeyleri de bir anda maziye gömmemin imkanı yoktu. Başımı yukarıya kaldırdım ve Kris'in odasına, bir zamanlar balkonunda yemek yediğimiz saatlerce seviştiğimiz odanın camına baktım. Kris'in çığlıkları ve abisinin telkin sesleri birer tokat gibi yüzüme çarpıyordu. Az önce kapıda duran gamzeli çocuk omzuma çarparak hızla eve koştu ve kayboldu. 

 

 

Kendime baktım. Ellerime, vücuduma, bacaklarıma, ayakalarıma... aman allahım ben burada ne yapıyordum?!! Hangi cesaretle, hangi yüzle neden buradaydım?!. Gölgemi gördüğüm an kendimden korktum ve kaçtım. Evin dışına çıktım ve arabama hızla bindim. Birkaç deneme sonrası arabayı çalıştırmayı başarmıştım. Direksiyonu düz tutmakta zorlanırken aracı zikzaklar çizerek kullanıyordum. Uzun olmayan bir mesafeyi ıssız sayılacak bu yolda gitmişken yolda gördüğüm ve muhtemelen bugüne kadar hiç görmediğim güzellikte bir kuş aniden yolda beliriverdi. Hızla frene bastığımda araç metrelerce kayıp durabilmişti. Emniyet kemerinin boynuma gelen kısmı orayı çürütmüştü hissedebiliyordum. Başımı direksiyona yasladım ve topraklı yolun ani frenle toz duman olan havasının dağılmasını bekledim. Biraz sakinleştikten sonra arabadan indim. Kuş arabanın bir metre kadar ilerisinde zarar görmeden duruyordu. Ne kıpırdıyordu, ne kaçıyordu, ne ses çıkartıyordu ne de bir hayat belirtisi gösteriyordu. Ona doğru yaklaştım, eğildim ve elimi uzattım. Duyduğum bir çıtırtı ile arkamı dönmeden önce gördüğüm son şey kuşun altındaki etiket, hissettiğim son şeyde boynumdaki acıydı. Görüşüm hızla siyaha boyandı ve herşey karardı. Nihayet herşey bitmişti...

 

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Merhabaaaaa, 

Yukarıda yazdığım şey birazda beni anlatan bir tarifti. Hayatta hiçbir şeyi olduğu gibi boşveremediğim için Sehun'un duygularını da bu şekilde aktardım. Yaşanmışlıklar geçmişte bir yerde duruyorken herşeyi bir anda silip atmak olmayacağı için bu şekilde yazmayı tercih ettim. Rehin de finale doğru yürüyoruz. Söz verdiğim gibi çift final olacak. 

 

 

Kris'in abisi için başka bir isim aklımdaydı ama ben o ismi ölümüne unuttum. Aklımdaki diğer ismi yaptım. Umarım sevmişsinizdir. Hatalarım varsa özür dilerim. İki kez okudum ama görmüyorum artık ◉‿◉

 

Hala takipte olan ve hikayeyi soran herkese çok çooookkk teşekkürler. Sizleri çok seviyorummmmmmmmmm :* m(__)m  

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	31. Bölüm - 30

**29\. Bölümden**

 

...

Başımı direksiyona yasladım ve topraklı yolun ani frenle toz duman olan havasının dağılmasını bekledim. Biraz sakinleştikten sonra arabadan indim. Kuş arabanın bir metre kadar ilerisinde zarar görmeden duruyordu. Ne kıpırdıyordu, ne kaçıyordu, ne ses çıkartıyordu ne de bir hayat belirtisi gösteriyordu. Ona doğru yaklaştım, eğildim ve elimi uzattım. Duyduğum bir çıtırtı ile arkamı dönmeden önce gördüğüm son şey kuşun altındaki etiket, hissettiğim son şeyde boynumdaki acıydı. Görüşüm hızla siyaha boyandı ve herşey karardı. Nihayet herşey bitmişti...

 

 

**BÖLÜM 30**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Gözleri kapanırken ve saatler sonra açılırken Sehun'un düşündüğü tek şey Luhandı. Onu endişelendirmek son istediği şey bile değildi. Luhan'ı çok seviyordu... şüphesiz Luhan da onu çok seviyordu. Zavallı Sehun... Nasıl bir karmaşanın içerisinde olduğundan habersiz gerçek dünyaya gözlerini açıyordu..

 

 

 

Tavanda sivri sinek vızırtısı gibi ses çıkartan bir lambayla göz göze geldi. Ölmüş olamazdı değil mi? Tırnaklarını zemine geçirdi ve nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Avucuna dolan şeye döndü ve baktı. Zemin topraktı... Tuğladan örülmüş duvarlar pisti ve atmosfer küf kokuyordu. Sehun yerde güçlükle yan döndü ve bir çıkış var mı bulmaya çalıştı. Cam yoktu ve sadece _kırmızı_ bir _kapı_ vardı. Tam olarak kırmızı demek, kırmızı renge hakaret sayılırdı. Bordodan kahverengiye dönen ama insana kırmızıyı anımsatan bir kapıydı. Sehun yavaşça yerden doğruldu. Üzerindeki beyaz pantolon ve ceket toza toprağa bulanmıştı. Nefes alamıyor gibi hissediyordu. Ortamın ağırlığı ve ağır koku birbirine karışmıştı. Gittikçe artan kalp atışlarıyla birlikte ve yavaş adımlarla kapıya doğru ilerledi. Kapının tokmağını çevirdi. Kapı düşündüğü gibi kilitliydi... kapıdan yükselen koku ise çok daha mide bulandırıcıydı... Söylendiği gibi insan kanlarıyla rengi değişen bir kapı olduğunu bilse Sehun asla dokunmazdı...  Sehun bir kaç adım geriledi ve kapının arkasında midesini tutarak doksan derece eğildi. Güçlü bir öğürme hissiyle midesinde ne var ne yok oraya boşalttı. Tuğla duvara geçirdiği tırnaklarıyla destek almaya çalıştı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akarken döndü ve kapıya tekme attı. Küçüklüğünden beri ne zaman midesini boşaltsa gözlerinden akan yaşlara engel olamazdı. Ağzındaki iğrenç tat,  boğazındaki yanma hissi ve tüm gücüyle kapıya tekmeler yumruklar indirdi. 

 

 

"YARDIM EDİN! KİMSE YOK MU?!" diye bağırıyordu. Bu ne kadar sürdü o da bilmiyordu ama umutsuzlukla kapıdan uzaklaştı. Sırtını yasladığı tuğla duvara giysilerinin kumaşı takılırken yavaş yavaş kendini aşağıya doğru kaydırdı. Yer çekimine yenik düştü ve gözlerini kapattı...

 

 

 

***

 

 

Jae Joong endişe ile yatağın kenarında otururken Kris yavaşça gözlerini aralıyordu. Göz hizasına giren ilk şey baş ucunda sallanan ve bitmek üzere olan serum poşeti olmuştu. Başını çevirdiğinde ise abisini görmüştü. Bıkkın bir nefes verdi. Şuan hiçte nutuk dinleyecek havada değildi. 

 

 

"Daha iyi misin?" diye sordu beklenenin aksine şaşırtarak. 

 

 

"İyiyim" dedi Kris. Neler olduğu yavaş yavaş zihnine doluyordu ve aklından bu düşünceleri kovuyordu. 

 

 

"Sehun'un arkadaşını geri getiri misin?" dedi abisinin şaşkın bakışları arasında. Oysaki gözlerini açar açmaz duyacağı ilk şey bu olmamalıydı. 

 

 

 

"Hala ona yardım mı ediyorsun?"

 

 

Kris elini saçlarına daldırdı ve eliyle gözlerini kapattı. 

 

 

 

"Yenilgiyi asla kabul etmeyeceğim ama söz verdim. Zaten bizim bağlantılarımızla oraya gittiği için Kuzey Kore'de olduğunu öğrendim. Aynı bağlantı ile geri getirebiliriz" dedi gözleri hala kapalıyken ve Soo'nun Chanyeol'ü kaçırdığından habersizken...

 

 

 

"Tamam" dedi JJ ve odadan çıkmadan ekledi. 

 

 

"Bu hale gelmene neden olanlara tek tek hesap soracağım ve bir kaç gün sonrasına Çin'e gitmen için uçak bileti alacağım."

 

 

 

Kapı cevap vermesine olanak sağlamadan kapandı ve Kris sinirle yerinde doğruldu. Kolundaki serum iğnesini hırsla çekti! üzerine yapıştırılmış bant ve pamuk anında kırmızıya boyandı. Bu kişi abisi bile olsa işine karışmasına izin vermeyecekti. Hızlı adımlarla terasa çıktı ve ciğerlerine temiz havayı çekti. Kolundan akan kan beyaz keten pantolonunu boyarken Sehun'un Metal'de olduğundan habersiz onun hayalini kuruyordu...

 

 

***

 

 

"Saatler geçti!" diye bir o yana bir bu yana sinirle adımlıyordu Luhan. Baekhyun neden olduğu şeyden dolayı endişeyle koltukta oturmuş ellerine bakıyordu. Luhan bilmem kaçıncı kez Sehun'u arıyordu ama telefonu hala kapalıydı. Kyungsoo da ortadan kaybolmuş saatlerdir yoktu. Sinirle odadan çıktı ve cam merdivenleri ikişer üçer tırmanarak yatak odasına çıktı. Çekmeceyi açtı ve daha önce karşılaştıklarında Kris'in ona verdiği kartviziti aldı. Üzerindeki numarayı hızla tuşlarken sesli sesli nefes alıyor ve elleri titriyordu.

 

 

 

Açılan telefon ile kalbi kulaklarında atmaya başladı. Luhan kim olduğunu bile açıklamadan öylece sordu "Sehun nerede? Ona ne yaptın?!" Kris şaşkınlıkla yüzünü buruşturdu. Bu durumdan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Telefondaki sesi elbette tanıyordu. Nasıl unuturdu ki? İlk telefonla konuşmaları değildi. Son da olmayacak gibiydi. Luhan Kris'i telefonundan engellediğinden beridir irtibat kuramamışlardı. Başka bir numara ile Luhan'a ulaşabilir ya da telefon numarasını değiştirebilirdi ama Sehun'un ona ulaşamama ihtimalini göze alamamıştı. Nasılsa Luhan bir gün onu arayacaktı. Biliyordu. Ve aramıştı da... ama böyle bir konuşmayı beklemiyordu.

 

 

 

"Sehun buradan ayrılalı saatler oldu" dedi Kris soğuk bir şekilde. "Ve sen hala eve dönmediğini mi söylüyorsun?" Endişelenmediği söylenemezdi. Kris'in de elleri terlemeye başlamıştı. 

 

 

 

"EVET!" diye bağırdı Luhan saçlarını yolarken. Hızla odasındaki yatağın ayağına bir tekme attı. "Ona ne anlatın söyle çabuk!" 

 

 

 

Kris sinirli bir kıkırtı bıraktı. "Yani diyorsun ki, ona birşey anlatırsam eve gelmez" bir kaç saniye belki de daha uzun bir süre sessizlik oldu. "Yani Sehun gerçek Luhan'ı öğrendiğinde senden böyle kaçar mı?" Luhan sessizce düşünmeye devam etti. Tamam çok kötü şeyler yapmış olabilirdi ama bunlar Sehunla tanışmadan önceydi. Diğer yaptığı şeyler ise Kris'in kumpasıyla oluşmuş Sehun'u da korumak için olan şeylerdi. Luhan çok ama çok önce pis işler yapmayı bırakmıştı. Sehun'u ne şartlar altında sevdiğini, onun için neleri göze aldığını, ona ne kadar zor direndiğini bilse ondan kaçmazdı. Kaçmazdı değil mi? Eğer Sehun da düşündüğü kadar çok seviyorsa kaçmazdı. "Kaçmaz" dedi Luhan. Sesi netti ve hiçbir endişe pürüzü olmaması Kris'in canını acıtmıştı. Yüzü büyük bir hayal kırıklığına girerken gözlerinin dolmasına engel olamamıştı. "Demek kaçmaz" diye tekrar etti Kris. Böyle birşeyden kaçmazken kendisinden niye kaçmıştı?!! "Aramamalıydım" diye devam etti Luhan. "Onu bir yerlere kapattığını düşünmüştüm!" Kris gözünden akan yaşa engel olamadan devam etti. "Onu biryerlere kapatacak kadar kötü olabilseydim keşke" ve telefonu kapattı. Luhan'ın kapanan telefonun sesini algılaması uzun sürmüştü. Bıkkınlıkla yatağa oturdu ve ihtimalleri düşündü. Kimi araması gerektiği ile ilgili en ufak bir fikri yoktu. 

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo hava kararana ve tek bir müşteri kalmayana dek ağaca yaslanarak beklemişti. Kai ortalığı temizlemeye başladığında birazdan kapatacağını anlamıştı ve çekinerek de olsa kapıdan içeriye girdi. Kapıya takılı zil şıngırtı çıkartarak boş cafede sesin yankılanmasını sağladı. Kai üzerindeki iş kıyafeti, elindeki tepsi ve boş fincanlarla ne kadar dayanılmaz gözüktüğünden bir haber söylenerek arkasını dönüyordu. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kapattık, ama bir fincan kahvemiz var, eğer isterseniz..." dedi sesi sonlara doğru cılız bir hal almıştı. Kyungsoo onu ne zamandır bu kadar yakından görmüyordu ve bu çok dayanılmazdı. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uzun zaman oldu" dedi Kai sessizliği bozarak. Kyungsoo başını salladı. Onu susturan tek kişi Kai'di. Kalbini çarptıran, onu doğru yola sokacak olan. Bir hırs ile kopamamıştı pis hayatından. Kai belki onunla biraz daha ilgilense, onu terk edip gitmek yerine ikna etse, Kyungsoo çoktan soluğu onun yanında alırdı. Kai onu nasıl bırakmıştı? Onun boşluğunu ve kalbini dolduran heyecanını insanları katlederken duyduğu heyecana ortak tutmuş, muhtaç olduğu şeyi saçma sapan şeylerde teselli saymıştı. 

 

 

 

Kai elindeki tepsiyi tezgaha bıraktı ve dolaptan çıkarttığı iki temiz fincana filtre kahve koydu. Fincanlarla bir masaya oturdu ve bakışlarıyla Kyungsoo'yu da davet etti. Soo sessizce sandalyeyi çekti ve oturdu. 

 

 

 

Kai de Soo'nun yüzüne baktıkça onu ne kadar istediğini ve özlediğini fark ediyordu. Soo herşeyi bıraktım, artık seninleyim dese bir saniye bile düşünmeden kollarına atılacaktı. Bu geliş bir şeyin habercisi miydi? Yoksa o gün bugün müydü? Kai kalbinin hızla çarptığını hissetti. Refleks gibi elini uzattı ve diğerinin sıcak kahveyi tutmasına rağmen hala soğuk ve terli olan elini tuttu. 

 

 

 

"Artık benimle misin Soo?" gözleri yalvarır gibi bakıyordu. Muhtaçlıktı, kavruluyordu, Soo'ya açtı...

 

 

 

Evet Soo da bu eli bırakmaya bir kez daha dayanamazdı. Halletmesi gereken birkaç şey vardı ve sonra buraya dönecekti. Ait olduğu yere... 

 

 

 

"Bıraktın mı orayı? Terk ettin mi?" diye sordu sabırsızca. 

 

 

 

"Henüz değil" diye geveledi Soo. "Yarım bir iş var. Sonra bırakıyorum..." Kai'nin gözleri umutla parladı. Yarım işin kardeşleri Luhan ve Baekhyun olduğundan habersiz umutlandı. Soo'yu kendisine doğru çekti. Soo sandalyeden kalktı ve Kai'nin kucağında uzun zamandır olmadığı yerde yerini aldı. Kai fırsatını bulmuşken, Soo gardını düşürmüşken onu vazgeçirmek için herşeyi yapmaya razıydı. Uzaktan bakınca adi bir plan gibi olsa da kısa olan hasret kaldığı birkaç öpücükle herşeyden vazgeçmeye biraz daha hızlı yaklaşabilirdi. Kai uzandı ve Soo'nun kapanan gözlerine birer öpücük bıraktı. Siyah t-shirt'ünün eteklerini ufak ufak yukarıya kaldırırken Soo ellerini Kai'nin göğsüne yasladı. Elinin altında atan kalbin çarpıntısı onun da heyecanını arttırıyordu. Tek eli Kai'nin papyonunu  çekiştirirken Kai onun dolgun dudaklarına bıraktığı öpücükler arasında fısıldadı. 

 

 

"Kardeşlerimize iyi bak ve dön artık Soo... Dön..."

 

 

 

***

 

Sehun gözlerini yavaşça araladığında zorlukla yerden kalktı. Elleri ne zaman duvara kelepçelenmişti ya da gördüğü kişi gerçek miydi emin değildi. 

 

 

 

"S-sen..." dedi hayal kırıklığı dolu bir sesle. 

 

 

 

Jae Joong oturduğu sandalyeden yavaşça kalktı. "Sonunda uyandın _**Rehin**_ " dedi gülümseyerek. 

 

 

 

Sehun bakışlarını yere çevirdi. "Neden?" diyordu sadece "neden?"

 

 

 

JJ metal sandalyeye attığı tekme ile yerde gürültülü bir şekilde yuvarlanmasını sağladı. Sehun yerinde sıçramış, korkudan altına kaçırmak üzereydi. 

 

 

 

"İnsanların hayatlarına bu kadar kolay girip çıkabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?" dedi parmağını Sehun'a doğru öfkeyle sallarken. "Mutlu olmak bu kadar kolay olsaydı kardeşim mutlu olurdu" dedi üzgünce gülümserken. 

 

 

 

 

"Bitti" dedi Sehun. Sesini daha da yükseltti ve bağırdı. "Kris ve ben bittik! Artık bunu kabul etmesi lazım!" JJ elini siyah takımının ceket cebine götürdü ve bir fotoğraf çıkarttı. "Kris ve sen bitemezsiniz" dedi elindeki fotoğrafı sallarken. "Herşey bu kadar absürt bir haldeyken böyle bitemez" dedi ve fotoğrafı gösterdi. 

 

Kris 15 yaşlarında gibi gözüküyordu. 

 

Ortada duruyordu. 

 

Kolunu attığı omuzlardan sağda  Luhan, solda ise Baekhyun duruyordu... 

 

Sehun başını sağa sola salladı. Bu gerçek olamazdı... Duymayı reddettiği gerçekler bunlar mıydı? Ama nasıl anlamıyordu. 

 

 

 

"Kris sen korkak gibi terk edip gittiğinde, seni bulması için kardeşim dediği Luhan piçinden yardım istedi" dedi. Gittikçe sesini yükseltirken. Sehun gittiği gün Kris de onda bitmişti halbuki, geri dönüşü yoktu. Çok düşünmüştü... Kırmızı kapı açıldı ve Sehun'un gözleri daha da büyüdü. Adını hala bilmediği çocuk ona bakarken lafı JJ den aldı ve devam etti. Dudaklarında hala Kai'nin kokusu varken o tatlı kokuyu bu iğrenç yerde heba etmek istemiyordu ama mecburen buradaydı. Kris'e değil abisine çalışıyordu. Burası da Kris'in değil, abisinindi. Hepsinin bozulan psikolojisinin bir tedavisi sanmıştı burayı ama hepsi daha çok hasta olmuş gibiydi... 

 

 

 

"Yazdığın program" diye lafa girdi Soo. 

 

"Yazdığın program gerçekten çok işimize yaradı. Sana böyle teşekkür edeceğim aklıma gelmezdi ama teşekkürler" dedi. Kurtarıcısını duvara kelepçeli görmek canını acıtmıştı. Nankör gibi hissediyordu, defalarca kere böyle hissetmesi gerekirken nadiren bu hisse kapılıyordu. Sehun midesinden yukarı doğru gelen öğürme hissiyle bir kaç kez öğürdü. Midesinde çıkacak birşey kalmamıştı. Suni sancı gibi birşeydi ama engel olamıyordu. 

 

 

 

"Yazdığın programı mobese kameralarına yükledik ve bize tecavüz edenleri tek tek yakaladık. Gerçekten işe yarıyordu ve inanılır gibi değildi!" Soo hayran hayran Sehun'a bakıyordu ama gözlerinde hüzünlü bir hal vardı.  Tecavüz demek hala canını acıtsa da Soo bu kelimeyi kullanmıştı. Korkularıyla yüzleşmediği, kabul etmediği sürece buradan kaçamayacağını biliyordu. Sehun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyor sadece dinliyor ve anlamaya çalışıyordu. Kim neden onlara tecavüz etmişti hiçbir fikri yoktu. 

 

 

 

"Sen projene sponsor ararken denemeye değerdin. Gerçekten de yatırım yapmaya değdiğini kanıtladın bize. Lay bu program yüzünden polislikten atılmış ve siciline işlenmiş olsa da herşeye değerdi ve değdi". dedi toprak zeminin tozunu ağır adımlarla biraz daha kaldırırken. "Ona yeni bir kimlik vermek zor değildi ve polislikte pek ona göre değildi..."

 

 

 

"Kris ve Lay bize isimleri verdi. Adresleri verdi. Konumları verdi... bizde avladık onları. Çünkü eğer böyle olmasaydı ne Luhan Luhan olabilirdi, ne de bizden bir şey kalabilirdi... Emin ol haketmişlerdi" dedi yüzünde acı dolu bir gülümseme yer alırken. Boş spor salonunda tavanda çırıl çıplak mezbahadaki bir et gibi sallanırken bir tarafında Luhan, diğer tarafında Baekhyun, önünde Kris, arkasında Lay ve Kai vardı... küçük arkadaş grupları... Nasıl unuturdu ki? Kollarının yerinden çıkarıldığı anı silebilir miydi hatıralarından? Herkesin normal çocukluk anıları varken, kopya çekmek ya da futbol oynamaktan bahsederken Kyungsoo çocuk denilecek yaşta nasıl yetişkinliğe geçiş yaptığını unutamıyordu. 

 

 

 

Sesindeki hüznü yok etmek ister gibi boğazını temizledi ve devam etti. 

 

 

 

"Planda olmayan tek şey Kris'in sana aşık olmasıydı" dedi acı acı gülerek. 

 

"Ne büyük ceza tanrım... -hızla Sehun'a döndü ve işaret parmağıyla onu gösterdi- 

 

İlk hata buydu! -Soo parmağını şaklattı- 

 

Bizi anlamayan, bizden korkacak ve başımıza nasıl felaketler geldiğini sorgulamadan şiddete meyilli oluşumuzdan korkacak insanlara aşık olmak aptallık!" dedi bağırarak. Kai ile olanlar aklına geliyordu. Kai, Kris ve Lay tecavüze maruz kalmamıştı. Tanrı onlardan yanaydı ama cinsel istismara ve şiddete maruz kalmışlardı. Kai bu yüzden belki de onu anlayamıyordu. Hızla Sehun'a yaklaştı ve Sehun gözlerini kapattığı anda yumruğunu sertçe başının yanındaki tuğla duvara indirdi. Parmaklarında oluşan kırmızılıklar umrunda bile değildi. JJ çenesini sıkarak bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyor ve üzüntüyle Soo'yu dinliyordu. 

 

 

 

"İlk hata yanlış insana aşık olmaksa, ikinci hata da seni bulması için Luhan'ı göndermek oldu... Luhan da aynı hataya düştü ve kardeşinin sevdiği adama aşık oldu... Sen Kris'i terk etmiştin. Bırakmıştın. Bu _yasak_ _elmayı_ yemek için gereken izni verir mi bilmiyorum ama sonuç olarak Luhan ihanet etmişti..."

 

 

 

Sehun duyduğu isimle birlikte bacaklarındaki gücün tamamen gittiğini hissediyordu. Luhan'ın agresif kişiliği, gel gitleri, gizli saklı davranışları, Sehun'u ısrarla öpmeyişi  tecavüze ve şiddete maruz kaldığı için miydi?.. Dizlerinin üzerine çökerken ona engel olan tek şey bileklerinden bağlı olduğu zincirdi. Zincirler bileklerine oturmuş narin etini kemirirken Sehun'un gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi daha net anlıyordu herşeyi. Luhan işe ilk başladığında ona neden soğuk davranıyordu, Chanyeol'ün gönderdiği porno video için -Luhan'a karşı kendisini temize çıkartmak için- cafeye gittiklerinde Baekhyunun "yardıma ihtiyacın olursa yardım ederim" deyişi kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Luhan'ın Sehun'u kendisinden ölesiye uzak tutmasını ve başaramamasını şimdi monitörden izler gibi izliyordu. Tüm bu olanları bu şekilde duymak canını daha çok acıtıyordu...

 

 

 

"Luhan o günden sonra seni korumak için herşeyi yaptı. Ne sanıyordu ki? Pembe panjurlu evde sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar! Beklediği son bu muydu?! Ne zaman öyle oldu ki? Senin Kris'den nasıl korkup kaçtığını biliyorken, sana aşık olması ne kadar da acımasız..."

 

 Soo gerçekten üzgün bir şekilde yere baktı. 

 

"Mezun olduktan sonra Luhan Çin'e gitmişti. Burada değildi ama birbirimizi de unutmamıştık. Neden Kris'in yardım istediği kişi ben değildim, ya da bir başkası değildi bilmiyorum ama sanırım en aklı başında olanımız Luhan olduğu için güvendi ona...  Seninle en anlaşabilecek kişi o gibiydi sanırım. Programın son halini de senden almak gibi bir hedef vardı ama gerek kalmadı. Luhan seni kendisinden ne kadar uzak tutmak istedi, ne kadar süre buna karşı durdu bilmiyorum ama zavallı Sehun... Sana göre oldukça tehlikeli... hatta Luhan'ın yanında Kris daha masum bile kalır. Söylesene Sehun benzer iki kişiye de aşık olmayı nasıl başardın?.."

 

 

 

Sehun moraran ellerini artık hissetmezken ayağa kalkacak gücü kalmamıştı. Onu kovalayan kişiler Kris'in adamlarıydı. Luhanla tanışmasını sağlayan kişi Kris'di. Programını böyle birşeye alet edip insanları avlamaya yardım eden de Kris'di. Onu bu iğrenç yerde tutan da Kris'di... elbette Kris değildi. Kris şu anda Lay ile birlikte Sehun nerede olabilir diye koşturuyordu. Onu burada tutan Kris'in abisiydi ama bu gerçeği zavallı Sehun belki de hiç bilmeyecekti. 

 

 

Jae Joong Sehun'a yaklaştı ve yıkılan genci çenesinden tutup kendisine bakmasını sağladı. 

 

 

Bir sorudan çok tehdit gibiydi. JJ sinirliydi. Kris'i dağılmış görmeye dayanamazdı ve söyleyiverdi. 

 

 

"Hala Luhandan vazgeçmeyi düşünmüyor musun Oh Sehun?!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Sehun Tanıtım bölümündeki meşhur odada gözlerini açtı.

Nasıl oldu bilmiyorum. Yorumlarınızı merak ediyorum *-*

Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.


	32. Bölüm - 31

**30\. Bölümden**

 

Jae Joong Sehun'a yaklaştı ve yıkılan genci çenesinden tutup kendisine bakmasını sağladı. 

 

 

Bir sorudan çok tehdit gibiydi. JJ sinirliydi. Kris'i dağılmış görmeye dayanamazdı ve söyleyiverdi. 

 

 

"Hala Luhandan vazgeçmeyi düşünmüyor musun Oh Sehun?!!"

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 31**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Sehun yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyle Jae Joong'a baktı. Dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. Luhan onu sevdiği için bu kadar acıya katlandıysa o da bazı şeyleri kabul edebilirdi...

 

 

 

Dikleştirdiği sırtıyla birlikte daha güçlü yere bastı. "Sen olsan vazgeçer miydin?" dedi beklenenin dışında bir cevapla. Jae Joong kolay kolay affetmez, ihaneti unutmaz, yenilgiyi kabul etmezdi. Çenesini sıktı ve orada kırmızı izler bırakırken çok da geniş olmayan odayı adımladı. Birşey düşündüğü belliydi. Sehun'a doğru döndü ve konuştu. 

 

 

"Sana kiminle aşk oyunu oynadığını göstereceğim!"

 

 

Odadan çıktı ve gitti. Kyungsoo yerdeki metal sandalyeyi aldı ve düzgün bir şekilde yere koydu. Oturduktan sonra Sehun'u incelemeye başladı. Az önce duyduğu şeyler yeni öğrendiği şeylerdi. "Gerçekten Luhandan korkup kaçmayacak mısın?" dedi şaşkın bir şekilde. Sehun başını kaldırdı. Herkesin derdi neydi? Kararan bakışlarıyla, üzerine basa basa tükürür gibi cevap verdi "kaç.ma.ya.ca.ğım!" Oysaki iç sesi çoktan mekanı terk etmiş, Amerika'ya uçak bileti almış, ülkeyi terk ediyordu! Soo Sehun'un iç sesinden habersiz düşündü. Kai de keşke ondan kaçmasaydı... 

 

 

***

 

"Delireceğim!" diye bağırdı Luhan. Arabanın direksiyonunu yumruklarken sabırsızca bekliyorlardı. "Sakin ol" dedi Baekhyun. Sanki Chanyeol gittiğinde kendisi sakin kalabilmiş gibi... Acı bir fren sesiyle yanlarında duran araç ikisini de harekete geçirdi. Luhan ve Baekhyun arabadan inerken, diğer araçtan da Kris ve Lay inmişti... Ne acı bir ortaklıktı bu böyle... birbirlerini bir kaşık suda boğacak kadar nefret eden ikili ortak bir hedef için bir araya gelmişti. Sehun kendisine böylesine değer veren iki kişiyi de kendine aşık etmeyi nasıl başarmıştı; kader ağlarını mı örmüştü bilinmez ama konu aşk olunca insanlar savaşmayı bir kenara bırakabiliyordu. 

 

 

 

"Haber var mı?" diye sordu Lay. Kris'in derdi onun da derdi olmuştu. 

 

 

 

"Yok" dedi Baekhyun. "Üç gün" diye saçını yoldu Luhan. Üç gün ne çabuk geçmişti bilinmez ama Kris ve Luhan için üç aydan fazla olmuştu. "Tao" dedi Baekhyun "onunla ilgisi olabilir mi? En son onun yanında çalışıyordu ve bir süredir işini ihmal etmişti!" Hep birlikte düşünürken Luhan "hayır" dedi. "O tanıdığım en iyi patronlardan birisi ve karanlık hiçbir tarafı yok." Luhan Kris'e baktı ve devam etti. "Onu kendin alıkoyamadığından emin misin?" 

 

 

 

Kris zaten siniri burnundan fışkırırken daha da öfkelendi. Burun kemerini sıktı ve elini saçlarının arasına soktu. Nefretle Luhan'a doğru yürüdü ve yüzüne sıkı bir yumruk attı. Hazırlıksız yakalanan Luhan kendisini yerde buldu. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve yere tükürdü. Bir ağız dolusu kan, kaldırımı renklendirirken patlayan dudağının kenarına elini bastırdı. Kris Luhan'ın üzerine yürümeye devam ederken araya Baekhyun ve Lay girdi. Baekhyun Kris'in karnına sıkı bir yumruk geçirdiğinde dev olan için bu hiçbir şey değildi. Ama yine de eli karnına gitti ve bir süre iki büklüm kaldı!!!  

 

 

 

"Kardeşime dokunma" diye tısladı Baekhyun. Sevimli yüzünün aksine şu an ne kadar da korkunç gözüküyordu... Lay elini Luhan'a uzattığında Luhan ona tutundu ve ayağa kalktı. 

 

 

 

"Kardeşin benim sevdiğimi çaldı!" diye bağırdı Kris. Yeni bir kriz dalgası onu yoklamaya başlamıştı. Luhan'ın önüne siper olan Baek'i ve Lay'i kolayca savuşturdu. Luhan'ın yakasını büyük elleriyle kavradı ve diğerini ayakları yerden kesilecek kadar yukarı kaldırdı. Luhan patlayan dudağından akan kan ve dağılmış saçlarıyla çok perişan gözüküyordu. Kris'i haklı bulduğu için sesini çıkartmıyor, büyük olanın tüm sinirini çıkartmasına izin veriyordu. Kris Luhan'ı sarstı ve arkasında duran ağaca hızla vurdu! Sırtı ağaca çarpan Luhan acı bir inilti çıkarttı. Baekhyun gözlerini hızla açarken, onlara doğru bir atak yaptı ama Lay çevik bir hareketle Baek'i belinden yakalamış, ayaklarını yerden kesmişti bile. Baek Lay'in kucağında tepinirken "bırak" diye bağırıyordu. Chanyeol'ü bulan kişinin Kris olması umrunda bile değildi. Luhan'a dokunmuş olması o kişinin bütün ayrıcalıklarını yok ediyordu. Kris Luhan'ı kendisine doğru çekti ve tekrar hızla ağaca vurdu. 

 

 

 

" _Sana güvenmiştim"_ diyordu gözleri hayal kırıklığı ve öfkeyle bakarken. **_"Sana güvenmiştim"_** dedi ve tekrar Luhan'ı ağaca vurdu. Ağacın üzerindeki kırılmış minicik bir dal parçası çıkıntısı (bunun bir adı vardı ama~~) Luhan'ın başına geldi ve orada küçük bir oyuk oluşturdu. Luhan elini başına götürdüğünde Lay de Baekhyun'u bırakmış, Kris ile Luhan'ın arasına girmişti. 

 

 

"Bırak onu!" diye bağırdı Lay. Birşeyler ters gitmeye başlamıştı ve bir erkek yüzünden en sevdiklerinin birbirini öldürmesini izlemeyecekti! Kris bir kabustan uyanır gibi gözlerini açtı ve Luhan'a baktı. Dudağından akan kan çenesinden boynuna doğru ilerliyordu ve başının arkasında olduğunu düşündüğü diğer yaradan kulağının arkasına doğru kan akıyordu. Kris yavaşça Luhan'ı oraya bıraktı. İki elini de havaya kaldırdı ve sanki ona hiç dokunmamış -buna inanamıyormuş- gibi başını sağa sola salladı. Luhan yavaşça yere çökerken Lay ve Baekhyun yanına, yere çökmüştü. "İyi misin" diye sordu endişeyle Baekhyun'un çoktan gözleri dolmuştu. Lay cebinden çıkarttığı temizliğinden şüphe edilir bir peçeteyle Luhan'ın çenesini ve boynunu sildi. 

 

 

"İyiyim" dedi Luhan, yerdeki hayali düşmanlarını tekmeleyen Kris'e bakarak. 

 

 

"İyisin" diye tekrarladı Lay. "Eve dönün,  yaraların için doktorumuzu arayacağım. Sehundan haber alırsak da ararım sizi" dedi. "Siz haber alırsanız da beni arayın" diye ekledi. Luhan'ın kolundan tuttular ve kalkmasına yardım ettiler. Böyle bir darbe Luhan'ı asla yormazdı. Yerle bir etmezdi. Luhan göğsündeki yarayla bile ne kadar dayanıklı olduğunu zamanında göstermişti. Şu an Luhan'ı elden ayaktan kesen şey tamamen duygusaldı. Arabanın içerisinden kendisine öfkeyle bakan Kris'e baktı. "Sana güvenmiştim" sözünü uzunca bir süre unutamayacaktı

 

 

 

**8 AY ÖNCE**

 

Baekhyun elindeki tepsiyi tezgaha bıraktı ve çalan telefonunu açtı. Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşı Sehun ile buluşmuştu ama -saate baktı- gelmek üzereydi. Kai kahve makinasının önünde dokuz numaralı masanın Latte siparişini hazırlıyordu. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun kasedeki mısır gevreklerinden bir kaç tane ağzına attı ve Luhan ile konuşmaya devam etti. "Luhan arıyor" dedi Kai'nin duyacağı şekilde. "Özletti gelmiyor mu?" diye sordu Baekhyun'a. Baek arada köprü olmuştu. Soruyu iletti Luhan'a. Daha fazla köprü olmamak adına Kai'ye arkasını döndü. Camdan dışarıyı izlerken aşık olduğu devin gelişini görebiliyordu. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol karşı kaldırımdan gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun da refleks gibi tatlı bir gülümseme bıraktı. Bir kaç saniye Luhan'ın ne söylediğini bile duymamıştı. Aradan sadece bir kelimeyi seçti beyni. "Geliyorum" diyordu Luhan. "Geliyorum..." Baekhyun küçük bir çığlık attı ve merakla bakan Kai'ye döndü. "Awww Luhan ziyarete ge~li~yoooorrr" diye melodik bir şekilde şakıdı. Kai de dolgun dudaklarıyla gülümsemiş, küçük bir zafer işareti yapmıştı. Keskin gözleri biraz daha kısıldığı zaman gerçekten yakışıklı, seksi ve şirin olabiliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun Kai'ye hayranlığı anormal bir durum değildi. 

 

 

 

Kai'nin Luhan'a olan sevgisi ve arkadaşlığı sorgulanamaz seviyede olsa da Baek ve Luhan'ın arkadaşlığının çok daha derinde ve farklı olduğunu biliyordu. Yıllar önce ayrı ailelere evlatlık verilmiş ve yıllar sonra birbirlerini bulmuş gibiydiler. Şanssızlıklarla dolu bir okulda şans, birbirlerini bulmaları olmuştu. Yaşanılan onca acı ve üzüntü buna değerdi. Gerçekten değerdi... 

 

 

 

Baekhyun telefonu kapattığında önce burnuna başını döndüren koku geldi. Sonra devi kollarını beline dolayıp başını küçüğün omzuna koydu. Baekhyun başını biraz çevirdi ve ona baktı. Beline dolanan büyük kollara narin elleriyle tutundu. Sırtını Chanyeol'e iyice yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Luhan geliyordu, aşık olduğu adam onu sarıp sarmalıyordu Tanrı'dan bir üçüncü şeyi istemek nankörlük olabilirdi ama o istedi. Küçücük bir şeyi istedi. _Hep bir arada ve çok mutlu olalım_ dedi. Nankörlüğü cezasız kalmayacak gibi, çorap söküğü gibi bir şeylerin olacağından habersizdi...

 

 

Chanyeol Baek'in yanağına küçük bir öpücük bırakırken o tatlı yanakları ısırmamak için kendini tutuyordu. Diğer bir çok alanda da kendisini ona karşı tutması gerektiği gibi bunu da yapmalıydı. Yoksa Baek'i tek seferde yutabilecek kadar tatlı buluyordu. Kai Chanyeol'e de bir fincan kahve bıraktı ve sipariş almak için yanlarından uzaklaştı. Baekhyun Chanyeol'ü mutfağa doğru sürüklerken konuştu. Heyecanı gözlerinden fışkırıyordu. "Luhan geliyormuş Channie!" 

 

 

 

**2 GÜN SONRA**

 

Baekhyun arabasını park etti ve Luhanla birlikte araçtan inip restorana doğru yürüdüler. Kendileri için ayrılmış özel locaya geçtiklerinde Kris, Lay ve Kai çoktan gelmiş bir şeyler içmeye başlamışlardı bile. Luhan'ı görünce hepsi ayaklandı ve Luhan kısa bir süre kucaktan kucağa mıncırılan bir bebek gibi hissetti. Sadece Kyungsoo yoktu. Onun da neden olmadığı çok açıktı. Kai ile olanları hala hazmedemediği için kendisini kasarak gideceği mekanda zorla gülücükler saçamayacaktı. Kyungsoo'nun kendisine has yöntemleri vardı ve Luhan'a mutlaka 'hoşgeldin' diyecekti...

 

 

Saat ilerledikçe arkadaşların sohbeti de derinleşmişti. Kris başından beri aklında olan şeyi Luhan'a teklif etmek için daha fazla bekleyemecekti. Kendisine şişko dediği için sinirlenen ama gülmekten gözlerinden yaş gelen Baekhyun, Kai'yi ısırmakla meşguldü. Lay de Baekhyun'u gıdıklayarak Kai'yi kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Bu meşguliyetten faydalandılar ve birer sigara içmek için restoranın dışına çıktılar. Luhan konuyu bildiği için doğrudan sordu. "Hala haber alamadın mı?"

 

 

Sehun kaybolup gittikten sonra bir süre görünmez olmuştu ve Luhan çeşitli şekillerde bunu duymuştu. 

 

 

"Haber var" dedi Kris. Elinde tuttuğu bir kartviziti Luhan'a uzatırken. Luhan kartviziti eline aldı ve baktı. Bir yazılım şirketine aitti. "Orada çalışıyor" dedi. Luhan karttan bakışlarını ayırdı Kris'in nadiren içtiği sigaraya baktı. Kris'in onunla da paylaştığı sigarayı memnuniyetle kabul etti. En son aylar önce bir sigara içmişti yine böyle bir buluşma esnasında. Luhan Kris'in kendisinden isteyeceği şeyi bekliyordu. Kris henüz birşey dememişti ama az sonra bir şey isteyeceği gözlerinden belli oluyordu. Luhan gülümsedi ve sigarayı tuttuğu narin elini havaya kaldırdı. Sigaranın dumanı karanlık gökyüzüne doğru yükselirken söyledi "hadi ne isteyeceksin söyle" Kris de gülümsedi ve döküldü. "Sehun'u geri getirmek için bana yardım eder misin?"

 

 

Kader ağlarını orada örmeye başlamış olsa gerek Luhan ne yapacağını bile bilmeden kabul etti. Bazen insanın basireti bağlanırdı da hiçbir şey yapamaz, düşünemez, söyleyemezdi... Kabul ettiği şeyin bir süre Kore'ye geri taşınmak, Sehun'la aynı iş yerinde çalışmak, onu Kris'e dönmesi için ikna etmek ve intikam arzusuyla kavrulan Kyungsoo'nun son avını yakalamak için programın demosunu yeniden Sehundan almak olduğunu bilmiyordu. Bu sonuncuya sonradan gerek kalmamıştı çünkü programdaki sorunu gidermeyi başarmışlardı ama başlarda bu da planın bir parçasıydı. Kyungsoo intikam yemini ettiği kişiyi asit havuzunda moleküllerine ayırmış, Kore kanalizasyonlarına hediye etmişti. 

 

 

 

**BİR HAFTA SONRA**

 

Luhan elinde anahtarı, yanında sevinçten tavşan gibi zıplayan Baekhyun ile birlikte uzun zamandır uğramadığı evine gelmişti. Biraz babasının yardımı, biraz da çalışarak biriktirdikleriyle bu evi alabilmişti. Luhan'ı o iğrenç okula göndermek dışında babası onun için de bir şeyler yapabilmişti. Çin'deki evini bırakıp Kore'ye geldiği zamanın hissettirdiği berbat duygu daha ne kadar yüreğinde kalacaktı bilmiyordu. Ama her defasında böyle hissediyordu...

 

 

Ailesi Luhan okula başlayacağı zaman, onunla Kore'ye gelme zahmetinde bile bulunmamıştı. Luhan bir erkek için çok güzel ve çok narin bir çocuktu. Futbol oynamayı seviyor oluşu ya da bu spora olan düşkünlüğü Luhan'ı hiçbir zaman babasının gözünde gerçek bir erkek yapmamıştı. O okula gönderiliş sebebi bir erkek gibi yetiştirilmesi, dayanıklı ve sağlam olması için eğitim almasıydı. Veliler o kadar erkeğin şiddet dolu bir ortamda nasıl bir eğitim almalarını bekliyordu anlamıyordu. Papazların bile manastırdaki küçük erkek çocuklarını taciz ettiği bu dünyada, o okulda böyle birşey olmadan eğitim alabileceklerini ciddi ciddi düşünmüşler miydi bilmiyordu... 

 

 

 

Luhan uzun zamandır kapalı olan dairesinin kapısını açtı ve içeriye girdiler. Arabadan eve kadar olan kısacık anda duygulara gömülmek Luhan'ı biraz sarsmıştı. Yanında heyecanla evin camlarını açıp içeriyi havalandırmaya çalışan yaramaza baktı. Düşününce Baek de bir kız kadar güzeldi. Onunla aynı kaderi paylaşıyordu. O okula gelenlerin büyük bir kısmı ya ailesi tarafından kız gibi görülüyordu ya da aile işleri içerisinde karanlık oyunlar vardı. Çocuklara daha güzel şeyleri öğretmek varken onlar silah tutmayı, insan öldürmeyi öğrenmişlerdi. 

 

 

 

Luhan tekrar düşüncelerini bir kenara bıraktı ve heyecanla ortalığı toparlamaya başlayan Baekhyun'a yardım etmeye başladı. Koltukların ve eşyaların üzerindeki beyaz örtüleri kaldırıyor, örtüleri de çamaşır makinasına yerleştiriyorlardı. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol aramaya başladığında Baekhyun için eve dönüş saati yaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Devin tüm ısrarlarına rağmen kendisini almasını istememişti. Bunun yerine "bize akşam yemeği hazırla" demişti. Baekhyun misafir odasına Luhan'ın Çin'den getirdiği çayları yerleştirirken o odayı bir gün Sehun'un sahipleneceği akıllarının ucundan bile geçmiyordu. 

 

 

 

**15 Gün Sonra ~~~ 1. Bölüm**

 

Luhan takım elbisesini giydi ve gergin bir şekilde aracına binip yeni iş yerine doğru sürdü. Kris'in bağlantılarını kullanarak kendisine bu işi ayarlaması çok kısa sürmüştü. Sehun Kris'in gücünün farkında mıydı? Yoksa bu kadar komik bir şekilde ondan kaçmazdı. 

 

 

Luhan patronun yanında sakin kalmaya ve gülümsemeye çalışarak iş arkadaşıyla tanıştırılmaya götürülüyordu. Kapı açıldı ve Kris'in anlatmaya bile korktuğu muhteşem Sehun ile göz göze geldi. Gerçekten de muhteşemdi. Onu yakından görmek asla düşünmeyeceği bir şeyken şu an gerçekti. 

 

 

Onunla tanışmak yerine şu an yüzüne aval aval bakan çocuk şaka gibiydi!. Luhan yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan gözleri açık bir şekilde uyuyan ve elini esir alan garip genci uyandırdı. 

 

 

"Hmm... Sanırım sende Sehun'sun!"

 

 

Sonrası tamamen zincirleme kaza gibiydi. Sehun Luhan'ın elini tuttuğunu unutup eğilmeye çalışmış, panikle masadaki kağıt yığınına çarpmış, yere saçılan kağıt yığınının üzerine de kahveyi dökmeyi başarmıştı. Daha fazla ne olabilir diye düşünürken masadan düşmek üzere olan bilgisayarın kulaklık kablosu Sehun'un elinde kalınca porno bir filme ait kadın çığlık sesleri tüm odayı doldurmuştu. Bilgisayar yere düşünce bataryası yerinden fırlamış ve ses kirliliği son bulmuştu. 

 

 

 

Luhan yüzündeki zoraki gülümsemeyle Kris'in aşık? olduğu şapşala bakıyordu. Zavallıcık kendisinin de bu samimi insana kapılıp gideceğinden habersizdi. Bir çok insanın bir başkasına yaptığı gibi Luhan da ön yargılı düşünüyordu. İlk kez tanıştığınız bir insan saniyeler içerisinde çalışma ortamını bu hale getirdiğinde muhtemelen herkes aynı hisse kapılırdı ama yeri geldiğinde de lafı gediğine koymak için, 'bardağın dolu tarafına bak' diye bilmişlik yapanlar da yine bizler değil miydik?

 

 

 

Luhan sinirden ve şaşkınlıktan kızaran yüzüyle Sehun'a bakıyordu. Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi korumak Sehun ile ilerideki arkadaşlığı için önemli bir şeydi. İçlerinde bulunduğu saçma durumdan sıyrılmak adına 

 

 

 

"Memnun oldum Sehun-ah!" dedi. 

 

 

 

Merak ettiği şey Kris'e bir zamanlar aşık olan bu kişinin şu an neden normal bir ilişkiyi içeren pornoyu izlediğiydi. Hala elini tutan Sehundan elini geri istedi ve aklındaki soruyu sordu. Gerçekten porno izliyor muydu yoksa kendisini mi kurtarmaya çalışıyordu anlayamadı ama Sehun'un kendisini aklama hamlesi olan Chanyeol buluşmasında Sehun'un masum olduğuna inanacaktı. 

 

 

 

Karşısındaki kişinin yalvaran bakışlarıyla Luhan ona daha fazla acı çektirmemeye karar verdi. Odadan çıkarken geri dönene kadar ortalığın temizlenmesini umarak lavaboya gitti. Sehun düşündüğünden çok daha değişik bir insandı. Az önce Guinness rekorlar kitabına girmeye aday bir ilk iş günü deneyimi yaşamıştı ve bundan hoşlanmıştı... Görev olarak başladığı şeyin biraz da eğlenceli olacağı hissine kapılmıştı... Ama bu durum Luhan'ın Sehun'a sert davranmayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Kendinden kaçırmayacak ama ona yakınlaşabilecek kadar  da tatlı sert olmayı deneyecekti,

_yelkenleri suya indirip yasak elmayı ısıracağını bilmeden..._

 

 

 

 

**Günümüz**

 

Luhan merdiven altı işletme gibi çalışan ve hiçbir zaman yaralarının nedenini sormadan, polise haber vermeden işini yapan doktorun ardından baktı. Dudağında küçük bir dikiş, başında da küçük bir bandajı olmuştu. Kris bile bağlantılarını kullanarak Sehun'a ulaşamıyorsa ne yapabilirlerdi bilmiyordu. Kimsenin beklemediği şey, Jae Joong'un Sehun'u tutuyor olabileceğiydi. Sehun bu kadar yakındayken onu bu kadar uzakta aramak ceza gibiydi. Kuzey Kore'deki bağlantılarla bile iletişime geçilmişti!

 

 

 

Çalan kapı ile birlikte Baekhyun ve Luhan ayaklandı. Gözlerinde umut dolu bakışlar belirmişti. Baekhyun koşarak kapıyı açtı ve tüm heyecanı soldu. Kyungsoo yüzündeki çarpık gülümsemesiyle günler sonra yanlarına gelmişti. Luhan'ın yara bere içindeki hali ve ortamın depresif havasına bakarak şaşırdı. 

 

 

"Ben yokken birşey mi oldu?"

 

 

 

"Sehun kayıp! daha başka ne olabilir ki?? Hem sen kaç gündür neredesin?!" diye konuştu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo şaşırarak lafa girdi. 

 

 

"Nasıl yani, bilmiyor musunuz?" 

 

 

Luhan'ın kaşları çatıldı ve çenesi gerildi. 

 

 

"Neyi bilmiyor muyuz?"

 

 

Kyungsoo umursamaz bir tavırda koltuğa otururken cevap verdi. 

 

 

"Sehun Metal'de!"

 

 

**Ningyoo**

 

 

***

Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Biliyorum sıkıcıydı ama gerekliydi. Sonraki bölümde görüşürüz ★彡


	33. Bölüm - 32

**31\. Bölümden**

 

 

"Ben yokken birşey mi oldu?"

 

 

 

"Sehun kayıp! daha başka ne olabilir ki?? Hem sen kaç gündür neredesin?!" diye konuştu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo şaşırarak lafa girdi. 

 

 

"Nasıl yani, bilmiyor musunuz?" 

 

 

Luhan'ın kaşları çatıldı ve çenesi gerildi. 

 

 

"Neyi bilmiyor muyuz?"

 

 

Kyungsoo umursamaz bir tavırda koltuğa otururken cevap verdi. 

 

 

"Sehun Metal'de!"

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 32**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

İrileşen gözleriyle Luhan bağırdı.

 "Yalancı piç! Bir de Sehun'u saklamadığını söylüyordu!" Luhan söylenerek odadan çıktı ve cam merdivenleri ikişer üçer çıkmaya başladı. Onu kimse durduramazdı!

 

 

 

Baekhyun ne yapacağını şaşırmış, Luhan'ın arkasından baktı. 

 

 

 

"Sehun'u Kris mi tutuyor?" 

Gerçekten bu kadar iyi bir oyuncu olabilir miydi?

 

 

 

Kyungsoo diliyle damağını şaklattı ve sinir bozucu bir ses yankılandı. "Kris'in haberi olduğunu sanmıyorum" dedi. Üst kattan gelen gürültüyle birlikte Baekhyun da oraya koşturmaya başladı. Kyungsoo keyifle yerinden kalktı ve ağır adımlarla üst kata çıktı. Luhan gardrobunu açmış, içindeki eşyaların bir kısmını yatağın üzerine atmıştı. "Luhan ne arıyorsun?" diye sordu Baekhyun ama bir cevap alamadı. Kyungsoo da odaya gelmiş, beyaz kapıya yaslanmış Luhan'ı izliyordu. 

 

 

 

Luhan odasındaki sandalyeyi hızla aldı ve gardrobun önüne koydu. Sandalyeye çıktı ve dolabın üst rafında hala ambalajlarıyla duran bir kaç gömleği yatağa doğru fırlattı. Diğerlerinin göremediği ama tuş seslerinden anladıkları kadarıyla Luhan orada küçük bir kasa tutuyordu. Şifreyi girdi ve kasayı açtı. Kasanın içerisinden çıkarttığı silahı elini arkaya dolandırıp yer açarak  beline sabitledi. Yedek mermileri de cebine doldurdu ve siyah kumaştan bir rulo çıkarttı. Ruloyu yatağın üzerine koydu ve üzerindeki bağı çözüp açtı. Dikdörtgen şeklindeki siyah kadifemsi bez üzerine yerleştirilmiş, pırıl pırıl parlayan beş değişik boydaki jilet gibi keskin bıçaklar ortaya çıktı. Bıçaklarla arası en iyi olan Kyungsoo'ydu ve malın iyisinden de en çok o anlardı. Kyungsoo bir ıslık çaldı ve Luhan'ın koleksiyonuna hayranlıkla baktı. Luhan en iyi saklayabileceği ve en rahat edeceği bıçağı seçti ve kılıfına sokup ayak bileğine yerleştirdi. 

 

 

 

"İyi seçim" dedi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun onu öldürecek gibi bakıyordu. Luhan hızla aşağıya inerken Baekhyun kolundan tuttu. "Dur Luhan nereye gidiyorsun?". Herşey bu kadar netken hala neyi soruyordu ki? Luhan anlamaz gözlerle baktı. "Sehun'u alıp geleceğim ve Kris'e onun kime ait olduğunu göstereceğim." Baekhyun iki eliyle Luhan'ın kolunu tuttu ve konuştu. "Kris'in de Sehun'un orada olduğundan haberi yokmuş" Luhan kaşlarını çattı ve Kyungsoo'ya baktı. İki elini de teslim oluyormuş gibi havaya kaldırdı. "Neden haberi yok ben de bilmiyorum" dedi gülümseyerek. Yüzündeki aptal sırıtış Luhan'ı da Baekhyun'u da sinir etmişti. Luhan kolunu Baekhyun dan kurtardı ve merdivenleri inmeye başladı. Baekhyun bir hamleyle Luhan'ı tekrar tutmaya çalışırken merdivenlerde düştü ve bir kaç basamak boyunca yuvarlandı. Luhan dehşetle arkasına baktı ve merdivende doğrulmaya çalışan çocuğun yanına koşturdu. Baekhyun'un  yüzü buruş buruş olmuş, kolunu başını ovalıyordu. "Şşşt" dedi Luhan Baekhyun'un ilgisini çekmek için. Baekhyun dolu gözlerini Luhan'a dikti ve "İyiyim" dedi. Merdivenlerin başında yukarıda Kyungsoo onları yüzündeki iğrenen ifadeyle izliyordu. İçten içe kıskandığını ve aynı şekilde sevilmek, korunmak istediğini kim bilir ne zaman fark edecekti... Luhan Baekhyun'a iyice baktı ve kontrol etti. "İyisin" dedi. Baekhyun başını salladı "İyiyim" Luhan'ın desteğiyle yerden kalktı. Merdivenleri indiler ve oturma odasına gittiler. 

 

 

 

Luhan hazır sakinleşmişken ve kahvelerini yudumlamaya devam ederken bolca beyin fırtınası yapmışlardı. Jae Joong'un Çin'den gelip olaylara dahil olması Luhan'ı epey şaşırtmıştı. Jae Joong'un gözlerinde birşey vardı ve Luhan bundan hep çekiniyordu. O acımasızdı. Kris gibi değildi. Birbirlerine benzemedikleri içinde birlikte çalışamıyorlardı zaten. Kris Kore'de, Jae Joong Çin'deydi. Luhan oturduğu koltuğa parmaklarını iyice gömdü. Sehun sarhoş olduğu gece burada ona oral seks yapmıştı da Sehun uyandığında hiçbir şey hatırlamamıştı. Tüm ev hala Sehun gibi kokarken Luhan'ın mantıklı karar vermesi zorlaşıyordu. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun bir anda kafasında ampül yanmış gibi öne doğru atıldı. 

 

 

 

"Ben gideyim Metal'e! hem Jae Joong ile aram her zaman daha iyiydi" dedi. 

 

 

 

Luhan bunu aklında tartarken mantıklı bir öneri gibi geliyordu. Kyungsoo ise inanılmaz keyif alıyordu. Luhan düşünürken Baekhyun devam etti, "belki ofiste falan görüşürüz. O pis yere gitmemi bile istemez." Luhan ikna olmuş bir şekilde başını salladı. "Tamam. Sen git bir konuş derdi neymiş. Bende işler çıkmaza girerse Sehun'u oradan nasıl çıkartırım plan yapayım." 

 

 

Baekhyun hazırlanıp evden çıkarken kendini Sehun'a karşı suçlu hissediyordu. Sonuç olarak Sehun Chanyeol ile ilgili konuşmak için Kris'in yanına gitmiş, sonra da kaybolmuştu. Bu görüşme hiç olmasa Sehun hala bu evde olabilirdi. Baekhyun Sehun'u eve geri getirecek ve özür dilemesinin ilk aşamasını yapmış olacaktı. Aracına binerken Luhan ve Sehun'u düşündü. Yıllardır tanıdığı Luhan ilk defa birisiyle ilişki yaşıyordu. Tek gece takıldığı insanlardan ayrı bir şekilde ciddi bir ilişkisi vardı ve bu Baekhyun'u heyecanlandırıyordu. Kardeşi de aşk kelimesinin ne demek olduğunu anlamıştı. Çoğu zaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol'e olan hislerini Luhan'a anlatmakta zorlanmıştı. Çünkü Luhan için vazgeçilmez kimse yoktu -Sehun'la tanışana kadar-  Chanyeol de yaptığı yaramazlıklarla Luhan'ın 'vazgeçilmeli listesinde' birinci sıraya oynuyordu.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun aracını uzun süredir terk ettiği cafesinin önüne park etti. Dışarıdan masallardan fırlamış gibi gözüken cafeye baktı. Burası gerçekten çok güzeldi ve huzur buluyordu. Sehun ve Chanyeol döndükten sonra burada tekrar önlüğünü giyip insanlarla ilgilenmek, işini devam ettirmek istiyordu. Kapıdan içeriye girerken kapıdaki zillerin şıngırdamasıyla gülümsedi. Bu sesi bile özlemişti. Cafe çok kalabalık değildi. Kai sesle birlikte arkasını döndü ve Baekhyun'u görünce ona kocaman gülümsedi. Baekhyun masalardan birisine oturdu. Kai sipariş almayı bitirince yanına geldi ve doğrudan Baekhyun'a sarıldı. İkisi de birbirini özlemişti. 

 

 

 

Kai bir fincan kahveyi masaya bırakırken heyecanla sordu. "Artık döndün mü?" Baekhyun olumsuz anlamda başını salladı. "Sehun rehin alındı..." Kai gözlerini kocaman açtı ve yaşadığı kısa şaşkınlık yerini kızgınlığa bıraktı. Gözleri keskin bir öfkeyle dolarken Baekhyun'a yan bir bakış attı. "Kris mi kaçırdı onu?" Baekhyun'un yüzünde acı bir gülümseme oluştu. "Jae Joong gelmiş" dedi bal rengi saçlarında narin parmaklarını gezdirirken. Kai dikkatle arkadaşını izliyordu. Baekhyun'un ağzından cımbızla laf çıkartmasına daha fazla katlanamadı. "Kris'in, Luhan'ın haberi var mı? Kesin mi? Nereden biliyorsun öyle olduğunu? Belki Chanyeol'ün..." Baekhyun sert bir sesle onu kesti. 

 

 

"Jae Joong'un yanında olduğunu _Kyungsoo_ söyledi. Kris'in haberi yok."

 

 

Baekhyun sinirle gülümsedi. Tutam tutam çektiği saçları eziyetten dökülecekti. 

 

 

"Hatta öldürtmeye çalıştığı Luhan ve benimle birlik olup Sehun'u aradı!!!"

 

 

Son söylediği şey yıllardır arkadaş değil de düşmanlarmış gibi, olması imkansız bir şeymiş gibi canını acıtmıştı. Hiç birlikte uyumamışlar, top keklerle doğum günlerini kutlamamışlar ya da Baekhyun'un gizlice sahiplendiği minnoş bir kedi yüzünden öldüresiye dayak yememişler gibiydi...

 

 

Baekhyun'un kırgın olan kalbi ve psikolojisi için bunlar hiç iyi şeyler değillerdi. Onu Chanyeol gittikten sonra bile ayakta tutabilen güç _arkadaşlıktı_. Hayatı boyunca insan kaç tane gerçek _arkadaş_ bulabilirdi ki? O şanslıydı. Luhan, Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo ve Yixing... insanlar bir tane bulamazken o hepsine sahipti ve lanet olsun şimdi bölünmüşlerdi. 

 

 

Luhan'a kızamazdı. Luhan onun için her şeyden önce geliyordu. İnsan aşık olacağı kişiyi seçemezdi. Gerçi Baekhyun sürekli cafe'sine yeni yeni kızlarla gelen ve her defasında terk edilen koca devi kendisi seçmişti. Ama o şanslıydı. Lanet bir şansı vardı ve Luhan bir o kadar şanssız mıydı? Cafeye sürekli _kızlarla_ gelen bir erkekle birlikte olmayı başarmıştı. Onun _tercihlerini_ değiştirmişti. Ama zavallı Luhan, Kris'in _**'** **o benim dünyam** **'**_ dediği kişiye nasıl aşık olmuştu???

 

 

İki ucu boklu değnek... Bu aşk üçgenini başka türlü isimlendiremezdi. Kris'in _dünyası_ bir anda Luhan'ın _dünyası_ olmuştu. Sehun'un bunlarla ilgili en ufak bir hatalı yanı yoktu. Kris'i neden, nasıl terk ettiği sadece onu ilgilendiren bir durumdu. Bunun dışında Kris ve Luhan'ın arkadaş olduklarını asla bilemezdi. Zavallı Sehun _çok_ _pis bir oyun_ _a_ gelmişti ama oyunu yapana da bilmeden acı bir _oyun_ oynamıştı...

Kris oyuncak olmuştu.

Luhan oyuncak olmuştu.

Kardeşini kendisine aşık etmeyi başarmıştı.

Sehun bilmeden iki kurnaz tilkiden de intikamını almıştı.

Aferindi.

Gerçekten aferin... 

 

 

 

Şimdi Sehun'un korkak kıçı Metal'de  kaç tane üç buçuk atıyordu düşünemiyordu bile...

 

 

 

Jae Joong'un bir şeyler yapma potansiyelini ise hayal bile edemiyordu. Tek tesellisi kardeşi Kris'in hayatı pahasına sevdiği adama zarar vermeyeceği yönündeydi. 

Ama bu sadece temenniydi. 

İnşallahtan fazlası **_değildi_**. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun karşısında kendisine el sallayan Kai görüntüsü ile düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. Kai de şaşkındı. Özellikle Kyungsoo konusunda. Ele avuca sığmayan sevdiği, sonunda iyi bir şeyler yapmaya başlamıştı ve kesinlikle Kai'nin gözüne giriyordu. Kyungsoo'ya karşı koyabilme direnciyle kendine Oscar verirdi. Sabır testi gibiydi. Kyungsoo'ya direnmek yıllarca oruç tutmak gibiydi. 

 

 

 

Bu sefer Baekhyun Kai'yi düşüncelerinden çıkarttı. İkisi de hırsızlık yapıyordu. Hayallerinde kaybolmuşken, ruhlarını gerçek hayata getiriyordu. Ve gerçekler hayallerdeki gibi mutluluk vermiyordu. 

 

 

 

"Şimdi ne yapacaksın?"

 

 

Baekhyun uzun zamandır dokunmadığı anahtarı masanın üzerine koydu ve çevirmeye başladı. Düşünüyor gibiydi. Ahşap masada çıkan sürtünme sesi rahatsız edici olsa da Kai ses etmedi. 

 

 

 

"Eve gideceğim. Almam gereken birkaç eşya var. Sonra Metal'e gideceğim çünkü JJ benimle dışarıda görüşmeyi kabul etmedi."

 

 

 

Baekhyun oflayarak iki elini de saçlarına götürdü ve ipeksi tutamları elektrik çarpmış gibi dağıttı. En son Kyungsoo ile bir adamı öldürmek için gittiği yere gitmek istemiyordu ve -lanet- zorundaydı. Luhan duysa asla izin vermezdi ama ona söylememişti.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Baekhyun uzunca bir süredir gelmediği evin kapısını açarken anahtar iki kez elinden yere düşmüştü. Terleyen ellerini pantolonuna sildi ve üçüncü denemeyle kapıyı açtı. Kapıdan girişte hemen yerde hala Chanyeol'e ait olan kan izlerini gördü. O gün eve gelip gördüğü şeyin şokunu hala hissediyordu. Odaya, mutfağa ve banyoya girdi. Banyoda hala yolduğu saçları öbek öbek duruyordu. Chanyeol gidince bir kriz geçirmiş, kendini öldürmenin eşiğinden Luhan sayesinde kurtulmuştu. 

 

 

 

Yatak odasına girdi ve hala değiştirilmemiş nevresim takımına baktı. Heryer Chanyeol gibi kokmaktan uzaklaşmıştı ve bu Baekhyun'u korkuttu. Onun kokusu hafızasından da bu evden de silinemezdi. Baekhyun dolabın kapağını açtı ve giysilere baktı. Chanyeol'e ait olanlar dolabın sağında, kendisine ait olanlar ise dolabın soluna asılmıştı. Chanyeol'ün ardında bıraktığı giysilerinin üzerinde ellerini gezdirdi. Siyah, üzerinde beyaz çizgileri olan Adidas eşofman üstünü kollarından geçirdi. Buram buram Chanyeol'ün kokusu ciğerlerine dolarken gülümsedi. Komidinin yanına doğru ilerledi ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Çekmeceyi açtı ve siyah kadife kaplı kutuyu çıkarttı. Kutuyu açtığında ilk kez açtığı günkü gibi elleri titriyordu. Sade ve göz alıcı parlaklıktaki iki alyans da parmaklarının ucunda duruyordu. Baekhyun küçük olan alyansı aldı ve avucunda sıktı. Chanyeol gittikten sonra göğsünü yarıp alyansı kalbinin üzerine yerleştirmeye çalışmıştı. Kısmen de başarılı olmuştu. Bir kısmı pamuk teni üzerinden etinin içine gömülmüştü. Alyansın kenarındaki kanına baktı ve eliyle sildi. Çekmecede duran kolyelerden birini aldı. Kolye ucunu çıkarttı ve içerisinde Baekkie, Channie yazan alyansları önce zincire taktı; daha sonra da boynuna... Metal'de Baekhyun'u koruyabilecek tek şey bu kolye olacaktı. Çünkü Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'e kavuşmadan ölmek gibi bir seçeneği yoktu...

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun zincire bağlı kalmaktan bir hayli yorulmuştu. Odadaki küf kokusu ciğerlerini her solukta delip geçiyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Kollarından birisini serbest bırakmışlar, yanına da küçük metal bir sandalye koymuşlardı. Sabah ve akşam belli saatlerde gelen birkaç parça kuru ekmek ve su dışında günlerdir bir şey yememişti. Cep telefonu, saati, cüzdanı gözünü açtığı ilk anda bile artık onunla değildi. İhtiyaçlarını gidermesi için yanına bir kova koymuşlardı ve bu iğrençti. Sehun onu kullanmamak için kendini son ana kadar sıkıyordu. Zaten doğru düzgün bir şey de yiyip içmiyordu... Umutsuzca Luhan'ın onu kurtarmasını bekliyordu. Baekhyun'un onu kurtarmaya gelmesini beklemeden... Belki Kris ona acırdı da salıverirdi. 

Gerçi Kris neredeydi? Burada olduğunu bilse  kesinlikle ortalığı birbirine katardı. Umutsuzca sandalyeye oturdu. 

Kaç gün olmuştu acaba?

Dayanılmazdı...

 

 

 

Gün ışığının olmadığı bir odada yaşamak ne kadar da zordu. Gündüzü de geceyi de ayrı ayrı özlemişti. Rüzgarı özlemişti. Güneşin gözünü kamaştırmasını, kuş seslerini, şehrin gürültüsünü ve insanların oradan oraya koşturmasını... Luhan'ı özlemişti, baş belası akılsız arkadaşı Chanyeol'ü özlemişti. Baekhyun'u bile özlediğini söyleyebilirdi. Bir kaç gün daha burada kalırsa eğer, o adını bilmediği koca gözlü küçük dev adamı bile özleyebilirdi -Kyungsoo-. 

 

 

 

 

Sehun kendine güldü ve saçlarını çekti. Kaç gündür konuşmuyordu? Önceki bir kaç gün boyunca bağırmaktan sesini kaybetmişti. Şimdi sessizlikten sesini kaybettiğini düşünüyordu. Bazen sabah akşam ona yemek getirmek için gelen kişi dışında buraya gelip gidenin olmadığını düşünüyordu da aklını kaybedecek gibi oluyordu. Şehirden ne kadar uzakta, nasıl bir harabenin içindeydi? Dışarıda ne vardı bilmiyordu. Zaman bekleyince geçmiyordu. Zavallı Sehun bundan habersiz gün hesabı yapıyordu. Zaman kavramını o kadar kaybetmişti ki 2-3 saatte bir, bir günü devirdiğini düşünecek hale gelmişti. Hesabına göre dokuz günü geçmişti. Gerçekte dört gün olan zaman ona bu kadar uzun gelmişti...

 

 

 

 

Sehun Metal sandalyeye oturdu ve duvara zincirli kolunu çekiştirdi. Bu kadar harabe gözüken bir yerin duvarları ne kadar sağlam olabilirdi ki? Ama tuğla duvarlar gerçekten taş gibi sağlamdı... Sehun kolunun bağlı olduğu zincirin daha inşaat başladığında buraya sabitlendiğini düşündü. Günlerdir çekiştirdiği bu şey yerinden milim oynamamıştı ve böyle bir şey sonradan buraya tutturulmuş olamazdı. Dizlerini hızlı hızlı sallarken toprak zeminden toz kaldırıyordu. Var gücüyle kolunu çekerken günlerdir zorladığı narin bileğinden ince ince kan sızıyordu. Bu işin sonunda bileğini burada bırakması gerekse de bu tutsaklıktan kurtulacaktı! Yanına bir testere verseler ve tek çıkış yolun bu deseler Sehun kolunu kesmeyi kabul edecek kadar delirmişti. 

 

 

 

Dizleri ondan bağımsız bir şekilde sallanıyordu ve ritmik bir şekilde kolunu çekiyordu. Sessizliğe inat ses yapıyordu. Zincirin sesi, metal sandalyenin topal olan bacağı ve zeminden yükselen ayaklarının sesi... Kiremit duvarın yer yer zedelenmiş bir açıklığından kendisini gösteren hamam böceği Sehun'un yemek bırakan kişi dışında gördüğü tek canlı olmuştu. Sehun gülümsedi. En azından burada başka canlılar da yaşayabiliyordu. Hamam böceği kafasını uzattı ve etrafa bakıp toprak zeminde ne kadar hızlı ilerleye biliyorsa koşmaya başladı. Onunla birlikte azıcık bir an da olsa Sehun'un keyfi yerine gelmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve zincirinin mesafesi el verdiğince yürüyüp hamam böceğini ezdi. Sehun onu gördüğüne sevinmişti ama böcekleri sevmezdi...

 

 

 

Geçen bir kaç saat sonrası Sehun sandalye üzerinde sızmıştı. Ara ara uyanıyor tekrar dalıyordu. Sonra kırmızı kapının sesini duydu. Sonunda birisi gelmişti. Keşke onu hemen şimdi bıraksalardı. Kapıdan içeriye dolan ışık ile birlikte gözleri kamaştı. Refleks olarak kollarını gözlerine siper etti. Önce bir havlama sesi duydu. Sonra üç tane köpek kapıdan başını gösterdi. Onları tutan zincirleri sonuna kadar zorluyor, ağızlarından köpükler saçarak delirmiş gibi havlıyorlardı. Sehun gördüğü keskin dişler ve kırmızı gözler ile iyice yerine pıstı. Oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve köşeye yapışıp sandalyeyi önüne koydu. Sırtlığın üstünden sandalyeyi sıkı sıkıya kavradı ve kendine siper etti. Eğer bir şey olursa sandalye ile kendini koruyabilirdi. 

 

 

 

Şu kolundaki zincir olmasa kaçmayı bile deneyebilirdi ama hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Köpeklerin hemen arkasında net göremediği bir yüz vardı; büyük gözlü küçük dev çocuk? Ama nasıl... Sehun, Luhan ve Baekhyun'un küçük arkadaşını görünce afalladı. Gülümsüyordu ve sinir bozucuydu. Sehun boş boş ona bakarken, anlamlı bir cümle kafasında kurmaya çalışırken, Kyungsoo elindeki zincirleri bıraktı. Sehun henüz sandalyeyi kavrayamadan köpeklerden birisi sandalyenin oturak kısmına bastı ve Sehun'un yüzüne atladı. Köpeğin tüm ağırlığını, ayaklarını omzunda ve göğsünde hissediyordu. Sehun boştaki koluyla onu iteklemeye çalışıyordu ama çoktan çenesi ve yanağı köpeğin dişleri tarafından parçalanıyordu. Duvara zincirli kolunu çekmeyi denedi ama parmakları çoktan diğer köpeğin ağzındaydı. Üçüncü köpek ise Sehun'u ayak bileğinden yakalamış acıyla yere düşmesini sağlamıştı. Sehun üzerindeki köpek kokusuyla birlikte kanının kokusunu alıyordu ve çoktan birkaç parçası koparılmıştı. Sehun can havliyle ağzından son kez sevdiğinin adını haykırdı 

 

 

"LUHAN!! Nerdesin Luhan!!!!"

 

 

Ama hiç kimse yoktu...

 

 

_Tüm vücudundaki acıyla birlikte ve bu karmaşada Sehun tek gözünü araladı._

_Uzun bir boşluğa gözlerini kapatmadan önce gördüğü son şey hamam böceğinin ölüsüydü._

_Kaç gün geçmişti?_

_Ve o neden hala çürümemişti?.._

 

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

***

 

Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Gecikme için üzgünüm; tatil falan derken ayarım bozuldu. Siz bu bölümü okumaya başladığınızda ben diğer bölümü yazmaya başlamış olacağım. Yine olayların geliştiği sıkıcı bir bölümdü ama karakterlerin duygularını anlatmayı da çok istiyorum. Sıktıysam üzgünüm. Gün içinde hata buldukça düzeltirim. Bir kaç kez bildirim gelirse haberiniz olsun... 

Bölümü burada bitirmeyecektim ama bugün cinsliğim üzerinde. Burada böyle bırakmak istedim ~_~ sonraki bölümde görüşürüz...

 

Sizi seviyorum...


	34. Bölüm - 33

**32\. Bölümden**

 

Sehun üzerindeki köpek kokusuyla birlikte kanının kokusunu alıyordu ve çoktan birkaç parçası koparılmıştı. Sehun can havliyle ağzından son kez sevdiğinin adını haykırdı 

 

 

"LUHAN!! Nerdesin Luhan!!!!"

 

 

Ama hiç kimse yoktu...

 

 

_Tüm vücudundaki acıyla birlikte ve bu karmaşada Sehun tek gözünü araladı._

_Uzun bir boşluğa gözlerini kapatmadan önce gördüğü son şey hamam böceğinin ölüsüydü._

_Kaç gün geçmişti?_

_Ve o neden hala çürümemişti?.._

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 33**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

 

Jae Joong şirkete gelmiş, Kris'in bir süredir boşladığı işlerle ilgileniyordu. Kore'deki şirket çalışanları -özellikle de kadın personel- bu durumdan oldukça memnun gözüküyordu. Kris tek başına kadın erkek herkesi hipnotize ederken, abisinin de burada olması müthiş bir şeydi. Hatrı sayılır miktarda erkek hayranları da vardı. 

 

 

 

Hem dosyalara göz atıyor, hem de bilgisayardan Sehun'un tutulduğu hücreyi takip ediyordu. Aptal kardeşi Sehun'un orada olduğunu her an öğrenebilir olay çıkartabilirdi. Ya da Luhan gelebilirdi ki, beklediği ve istediği şey Luhan'ın gelmesiydi. Geç bile kalmıştı. Sonra bir anda ekranda dikkat çekici bir şey olmaya başladı. Jae Joong elindeki dosyayı bıraktı ve bilgisayarın sesini açtı. 

 

 

 

Sehun acımasızca kolunu çekiştiriyor zincirle ses yapıyordu. Gerçekten bu kadar dayanıksız mıydı? Devamında Sehun yerdeki bir şeyi eziyordu. Böcek olduğunu anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi. O pis mekanda bu kadar az böcek olması ise her şeye rağmen oranın ilaçlanıyor olmasıydı. Demekki ara sıra ilaçlardan kaçabilen savaşçı böcekler ortaya çıkabiliyordu. Ne yazık ki zavallıcığın ömrü çok uzun olmamıştı. Jae Joong Sehun'un böceği ezdiği sahnede baya eğlenmişti. Kardeşi gerçekten bu kadar savunmasız birisine nasıl aşık olmuştu anlamıyordu. Belki de Sehun'un korunmaya ihtiyaç duyması o iki aptalında Sehun'a aşık olmasına neden olmuştu...

 

 

 

Kısa bir süre sonra Sehun kafasını duvara yaslamış ve uyuya kalmıştı. Çok uzun bir süre geçmemişti ama Sehun hareketlenmişti. Önce uykusunda -yüksek ihtimalle kabus görüyordu- Luhan'ın adıyla bağırmış sonra da yerinden sıçrayarak sandalyeyi fırlatmıştı. Bu hali açıklanamaz gözüküyordu. Jae Joong telefonunu aldı ve ekranı izlerken Sehun'a bakıcılık yapan kişiyi aradı. O kısacık bir kaç saniyede Sehun başını, kollarını hatta tüm vücudunu duvara çarpmaya başlamıştı. Delirmiş gibi davranıyordu. Ve Jae Joong emretmişti; _"ilacı verin..."_

 

 

 

Sehun olduğu yerde debelenirken sabah akşam gördüğü yüz hücreye girdi. Sehun kollarını kendine siper ederken adam ona yaklaştı ve eliyle yüzünün sağ tarafından itekleyip yüzünü duvara yasladı. Zavallı Sehun'un gittikçe bozulan psikolojisinin ve kabusunun ona bir oyun yaptığını kimse bilmiyordu. Bir köpeğin yüzünü parçaladığını düşünecek kadar dağılmıştı. Kolunu tutan ellerin bir köpek tarafından ısırıldığını düşünüyordu. Ayak bileğine yediği çelme hareketiyle, göğsünden itilerek yere düşerken,  üzerindeki köpeğin ağırlığını hissediyor ve ayak bileğini köpeğin ısırdığını düşünüyordu. Yere düşen bedenine enjekte edilen uyuşturucunun etkisiyle bayılmadan önce yerdeki hamam böceğini görmüştü. Bir kaç saat önce ölmüş olmasına rağmen, Sehun için günler geçmiş gibiydi. Başka derdi yokmuş gibi böceğin neden hala çürümemiş olduğunu düşünmüştü. 

 

Saçma da olsa bu düşünce Sehun'un aklının bir yerlerde hala yerinde durduğunu gösteriyordu. 

 

Aklını kaçırmamıştı.

 

Henüz...

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun arabasını Metal'e doğru sürdü. Gerginlikten elleri titriyordu ama yapabilirdi. Kendi potansiyelinin farkındaydı. Kapıda duran adamları geçti ve Jae Joong'un onu beklediği odaya girdi. Odaya girmeden önce gerginlikle boynundaki kolyeyi avucunda sıkmıştı. 

 

 

Odaya girdiğinde Jae Joong'u masada oturur bir şekilde beklediği için boş masa kısa süreli bir şaşkınlık yaratmıştı. Camdan dışarıyı izleyen Jae Joong kapının kapanma sesiyle yüzünü Baekhyun'a döndü. Garip bir andı. Ne denirdi ki? ' _Selam? Uzun zaman oldu? Nasılsın? Özlemişim??!!'_ Baekhyun aklındaki saçma sapan düşünceleri defetti ve Jae Joong'un konuşması için bekledi. Jae Joong üzerindeki siyah kot pantolonu ve t-shirtüyle kusursuz gözüküyordu. Ahşap, oymalı, ağır bir havası olan masanın kenarına oturdu. 

 

 

 

"Benimle konuşmak istediğini söylemiştin?"

 

 

 

Baekhyun başını salladı. 

 

 

 

"Evet, tahmin edersin ki konu Sehun..."

 

 

 

Jae Joong anladığını belirterek başını salladı. Yüzünde uyuz bir ifade vardı ve Baekhyun sinir oluyordu. 

 

 

"Neden Luhan gelmedi? Büyük aşkı bitiyor mu yoksa?" Yüzünde alaylı bir görüntü vardı ve gözleri parlıyordu. Gerçekten Luhan'ın aşkının bittiğini düşünmek aptalcaydı. 

 

 

 

"Hayır" dedi Baekhyun. Gerginlikle ellerini önünde birleştirmişti. Ona doğru bir adım attı ve devam etti. Jae Joong bu yaklaşmayla birlikte kendini biraz dikleştirmiş, farkında olmadan korumaya almıştı. Baekhyun'un ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğinin farkındaydı.  "Eğer Luhan gelseydi eminim şu an konuşmak yerine dövüşüyor olurdunuz ve bu da son istediğimiz şey bile değil." Baekhyun biraz daha stresini geride bırakmış, kendine olan güveni yerine gelmeye başlamıştı. 

 

 

 

"Kris'in sevgilisini elinden alan Luhan mı söylüyor bunu?" dedi JJ sinirli bir kıkırtı bırakırken. "Üzgünüm Baekhyun ama düşündüğün gibi bir konuşma olmayacak. Ya da bir saniye, üzgün falan değilim! Siz siktiğimin çocukları kiminle oyun oynadığınızı sanıyorsunuz ki?!!" 

 

 

 

Baekhyun çevik bir şekilde aralarındaki birkaç adımı hızla kapattı ve JJ'nin yakasına iki elini de yapıştırdı. Konuşmak istemiyorsa konuşmazlardı. Ama küfür edemezdi...

 

 

 

"Sehun'u şimdi bırakıyorsun ve biz birlikte buradan çıkıp gidiyoruz" dedi ellerinin altındaki bedeni sarsarken. JJ kahkaha attı. "Seni de Sehun'un yanına mı kapatmalıyım yoksa başka bir oda mı istersin? Sehun baya çöktü aslında. Yalnız kalmanın onu bu kadar sarsacağını düşünmemiştim. Ona arkadaş olsan daha iyi olabilir" dedi gülüşleri arasında. Ne yazık ki Baekhyun biraz çabuk öfkeleniyordu ve sinir olmuştu. "Sehun'un yerini söyle pislik!" diye bağırdı. Gözü dönmüştü artık ve geri dönüşü yoktu. Yüzüne hala sırıtarak bakan JJ'nin yüzüne bir kafa attı. JJ boğuk bir ses çıkarttığında Baekhyun'un arkasındaki kapı kırılacak gibi açılmıştı. Baekhyun JJ'nin üzerindeki sol elini çekti ve bileğine sakladığı bıçağı kolunu sallayarak avucu içine aldı. Sağ eliyle JJ'nin boğazını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Arkasını bile dönmeden kolunu arkaya savurdu ve yaklaşan adamın göğsüne derin bir kesik attı. 

 

 

Baekhyun öfkesi böyle birşeydi ve hafife alınacak tarafı yoktu. JJ boynundaki elden kurtulmak için Baekhyun'a tekme de atsa hiçbir şekilde eli gevşetemiyor, nefessiz kalmaya devam ediyordu. Yaklaşan ayak sesleriyle birlikte Baekhyun başkalarının da geldiğini anladı ve çevik bir hareketle JJ'nin arkasına geçti. Bıçağı beyaz boyna yaslamış, kendini güvenceye almıştı. Adamlar odaya girdiğinde yerde kıvranan koruma ve esir alınmış gibi duran JJ ile karşılaştı. Bu manzara karşısında birşey yapamıyorlardı. Baekhyun JJ'in kulağına fısıldadı. 

 

 

"Şimdi bizi Sehun'a götürüyorsun..."

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo bir kez daha cafenin önünde nöbet beklemiş ve herkes gittikten sonra içeriye süzülmüştü. Kapıdaki küçük çanların sesiyle Kai o tarafa döndü. Kyungsoo'yu görmesiyle birlikte yüzünde genişçe bir gülümseme oluştu. Baekhyun'un anlattıklarından sonra Soo ile ilgili daha iyi şeyler düşünmeye başlamıştı. Yıllardır ilk defa Soo bu kadar çok onu ziyarete gelmişti. Bir şeyler değişiyordu ve Kai bundan memnundu. Soo saçlarının arkasını karıştırdı. Yüzünde mahçup bir ifade vardı. Kai'nin yanına gelince yaramaz bir kediden başkası değildi. 

 

 

 

"Buralardan geçiyordum. Seni görmek istedim" dedi ayakkabılarının ucuna bakarken. 

 

 

 

Kai memnuniyetle başını salladı. "Kahve içer misin?"

 

 

 

Soo sonunda göz teması kurabildi. Tezgahta duran kavanozun içindeki çikolataları işaret parmağıyla gösterdi. "Yanında şu çikolatalardan da olacaksa neden olmasın?" Kai Soo'nun tatlı hallerine gülümsemeden edemedi. Fincanlara koyduğu filtre kahvenin yanına küçük bir kap içerisinde çikolatalardan da koymuştu. Şirin tepsiyi masaya bıraktı ve oturmadan önce cafenin kapısını kilitledi. Ön taraftaki lambaların da bir kısmını söndürdü ve kumanda ile güneşlikleri indirdi. 

 

 

"Nasıl gidiyor?"

 

 

Soo kahvesinden bir yudum alıp sormuştu. 

 

 

"İyi gidiyor" dedi Kai. Cafe'ye bir göz gezdirdi. "Evim gibi oldu burası, gerçekten iyiyim" diye ekledi. 

 

 

 

Soo içten içe onu kıskanıyordu. "Keşke ben de evinin bir parçası olabilseydim" diye seslice iç geçirdi. 

 

 

 

Kai normalde Soo'dan duyamayacağı sözle sarsılmıştı. Uzandı ve kısa olanın elini tuttu. "İstediğin zaman dönebilirsin, biliyorsun!"

Hiçbirisi masum değilken Soo'yu yaptıklarından dolayı yargılayıp, ahlak bekçiliği yapmayacaktı. Tek kriteri her şeyi dönüşü olmayacak şekilde, geride bırakarak gelmesiydi. 

 

 

 

Soo başını salladı. "Sehun ve Chanyeol döndükten sonra bir daha gitmeyeceğim" dedi. 

 

 

 

Kai için sabrının son sınırı olsa gerek tuttuğu eli çekti ve Soo'yu şaşkınca ayağa kaldırdı. Mutfak bölmesinin yan tarafından yukarı çıkan merdivenlere yöneldi. Burada üst katta mütevazı bir dairede yaşıyordu ve bundan dolayı mutluydu. Soo dönerse ya da döndüğünde? taşınabilirlerdi. Kai önde Soo arkada merdivenleri çıktılar. Kai iş önlüğünün cebindeki anahtarı çıkarttı ve evinin kapısını ilk defa Soo için açtı. Soo içeriye bir adım attı ve ayakkabılarını çıkarttı. Botunun kenarında bir bıçak olması kara mizah gibiydi ama Kai görmemişti. Bıçak ayakkabının içerisinde kalabilirdi. 

 

 

 

Evin sıcak havasıyla Soo gözlerini iyice araladı. Kai pencereye gitti ve camı açarak içeriye akşamın tatlı serinliğinin dolmasını sağladı. "Alt katta mutfak olduğu için burası baya ısınıyor" diye açıkladı Kai. Şu an bulundukları yer de küçük bir mutfaktı. Gri dolap kapakları, iki tane lavabosu, siyah üzerine gümüş lekeleri olan, aslında gökyüzü gibi gözüken bir mermeri vardı. Masa gibi kullanılan ayrı bir tezgahı daha vardı ve önüne bar tabureleri yerleştirilmişti. Bitişikteki odayı gerçekten merak ederken Kai konuştu. "Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Luhan'ı saymazsak, ki o serseriler buraya gelmeyi çok seviyor, bu eve gelen ilk misafir sensin." 

 

 

 

Soo duyduğu şeyle birlikte içinde patlayan mutluluğa engel olamadı. Yüzüne genişçe yayılan gülümseme gözlerini çizgi, dudaklarını kalp şekline sokmuştu. Terleyen ellerini pantolonun yanlarına sildi. Kai dolaptan plastik bir şişe çıkartmış, bardaklara soğuk su koyuyordu. Soo içinde bulunan özleme daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Kontrollü olmaktan bıkmıştı. Tedirgince bir kaç adım attı ve Kai'ye yaklaştı. Aniden arkasından sarıldı ve Kai'nin elindeki şişe şaşkınlıkla yere düştü. Soğuk su ikisinin de ayaklarını ıslatırken, Soo kollarını Kai'nin beline dolamış, yüzünü sırtına gömmüştü. 

 

 

 

Tüm acımasızlığı, öfkesi, kini işte bu kadardı. Kai onu bıraktı ve burada işe başladı diye ona ne kadar kızsa da hıncını hep Baekhyun ve Luhandan çıkartmıştı. Ona bir şey yapamazdı. Soo çok kıskançtı. Eğer başka bir yerde çalışıyor olsaydı, Kai'yi oradan çıkartmak için de elinden geleni yapardı. _Chanyeol'ü buradan gönderdiği gibi..._ Kai'yi ondan çalan Baekhyun'a _sevgilin tarafından terk edilmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu göstermek istediği_ _gibi,_ Luhan'a da bunu yaşatması gibi... yaptığı birçok şey hırsına ve aşkına yenilmişlikti. Doğru muydu? Asla... ama _engel_ olamamıştı. Luhan, Kai, Kris, Yixing kendilerini tamir etmişlerdi. Nasıl bir tesadüftü ki Baekhyun ve Soo birbirine çok benziyordu.... Baekhyun Chanyeol ile, Kyungsoo ise Kai ile hayata tutunmuş, yaralarını sarmıştı. İkisi de onlarla olmaya muhtaçtı ve onlarsız kalmışlardı. Onlar olmadan iyileşemezlerdi. Kai 'her şeyi bırak ve gel' diyordu ama Kyungsoo'ya hiçbir yakınlık göstermezse o bunu tek başına başaramazdı ki? Onda o kadar cesaret yoktu ki... Baekhyun bile Chanyeol olmadan ayakları üzerinde duramamış, Kyungsoo'dan yardım istemişti. O bile bu kadar hızlı, tekrar bu hayatın pençesine düşüyorken, yıllardır buranın içinde olan Soo nasıl bir anda her şeyi bırakabilirdi ki? Kai bir gün aniden onu terk edip gitmese bunu yapabilirdi. Ama geçmişe üzülmek için artık çok geçti. Soo kararını çoktan vermişti. 

 

 

 

Kai beline dolanan ellerin üzerine ellerini bastırdı. Yine oluyordu, sevimli Soo Kai'nin aklını başından alıyordu. Soo'nun kollarından tuttu ve aralarındaki tüm boşluk kapanacak şekilde kendisine çekti. Soo kalın dudaklarını Kai'nin sırtına bastırdı ve yakıcı sıcaklıktaki nefesiyle birlikte fısıldadı. "Seni çok özledim Kai..."

 

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun önündeki Jae Joong ile Metal'in alt katına inmişti. Tabii ya.. başka nerede olacaktı ki? Kırmızı kapıyı açtılar ve zavallı Sehun onları yerde yatarak karşıladı. Baekhyun gördüğü şeye inanamadı. Kris duysa abi falan dinlemez onu öldürürdü. Baekhyun elindeki bıçağı biraz daha boyna bastırdı ve dişleri arasından tısladı. 

"Ne.yaptın.ona!"

 

 

 

JJ halinden memnun pişkin pişkin gülüyordu. Bu gülüş felaketin gelişiydi belki de ama Baekhyun bir şeyler idrak edemeyecek kadar sinirliydi. Baekhyun bağırdı "Sehun! Sehun kalk!" Sehun sadece yerinde kıpırdanmış cevap verememişti. "Çözün onu!" Baekhyun'un sesi kısmen boş binanın soğuk koridorlarında çınlarken JJ hala kıskacındaydı. Sadece bir kaç saniye Baekhyun kapıya arkasını döndü ve başka bir bıçak şimdi onun boynundaydı. 

 

 

"Siktir!.."

 

 

JJ gülmeye başladı. "Dikkatsiz birisi olmuşsun Baekhyun... şimdi beni bırak ya da romantik bir şekilde birlikte ölelim!" 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sol eliyle JJ'in boğazındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Ani bir hareketle elindeki bıçağı, ensesine dayanmış bıçağı tutan adamın koluna sapladı. JJ kargaşayla kendini kurtardı ve hızla odadan dışarı çıktı. Odanın kapısı üçünün üzerine kapatılırken Sehun hala yarı baygın yatıyordu. Adam koluna saplanan bıçağı çıkarttı. Acı duymak yerine Baekhyun'a gülümsemişti. Şimdi onun iki bıçağı vardı Baekhyun'un ise hiç... 

 

 

 

Adam kolundan çıkarttığı bıçağı Baekhyun'a doğru salladı. Baekhyun başını eğerek adamı savuşturdu. Adamın arkasına dolandı ve sırtına küçümsenmeyecek bir tekme attı. Adam küçük çaplı bir öksürük krizine girdiğinde. Olabildiğince hızlı Baekhyun'a yüzüne dönmüş ve elindeki bıçağı sallamıştı. Omzunu hafifçe sıyıran bıçak, Baekhyun'un canını acıtamazdı. Baekhyun kendisine uzanan adamı kolundan yakaladı ve kolunu burktu. Adam can havliyle bıçağı yere atmış, sol elindeki bıçağı gelişigüzel sallıyordu. Baekhyun önünde kıvranan adamın ayağına bir çelme taktı ve koca cüsseyi yere serdi. Hızla yerdeki bıçağı aldı ve tam adama saplıyordu ki... "B-Baekhyun?.." diye seslendi Sehun. Baek Sehun'dan gelen sesle birlikte yalnızca birkaç saniye o tarafa bakmış ve kendini yerde bulmuştu. Adam yüzüne sert bir yumruk indirdiğinde Baekhyun Sehun ile göz göze gelmişti. Sehun korkuyla ve daha yüksek sesle bağırdı. "Baekhyun!!!" Baekhyun ne kadar yapabiliyorsa Sehun'a gülümsedi ve narin parmaklarıyla bıçağı almadan önce Sehun'a el salladı. "Merhaba Sehun!" Herşey bir kaç saniyelik bir zaman diliminde olmuştu. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun yüzüne ard arda yumruk yerken bıçağı kaldıracak gücü kalmamıştı. Sehun öne doğru atıldı ve adamı şaşırtarak yüzüne bir tekme attı. Adam geriye doğru düşerken Baekhyun az önce pestili çıkmamış gibi ayaklanmış bıçağı adamın karnına saplamıştı. Adam sarsılarak bir kaç adım attı ve can acısıyla birlikte elindeki bıçağı kalleşçe, JJ'in tüm uyarılarına rağmen Sehun'a doğru fırlattı. Sehun hayretle bıçağa bakarken olduğu yere mıhlanıp kalmıştı. Baekhyun hızla öne atıldı ve Sehun'a sarıldı. "Sehun!!!" Sehun ne olduğunu kavrayamadan bıçak Baekhyun'un sağ omzuna saplanmıştı. Eğer Baekhyun kendini öne atmasa bıçak Sehun'un kalbine saplanacaktı. Baekhyun büyük bir öfkeyle bağırdı. "Seni orospu çocuğu!!!" omzuna saplanan bıçağı çevik bir hareketle çıkarttı ve hızla adama dönüp gözünü bile kırpmadan bıçağı fırlattı. Ok gibi fırlayan bıçak adamın boğazına saplandı. Adam iki elini de bıçağa koydu ve çıkartmaya çalıştı. Boynundan akan sıcak kan ellerini boyuyordu ve kayganlaşan elleriyle adam hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Adam dizlerinin üzerine çökerken çaresizce elindeki kanlara bakıyordu. Gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı ve şaşkın bir ifadesi vardı. Belki de son nefeslerini alan adam ne durumda olduğunu düşünmeden hala yerde duran diğer bıçağı almaya çalışıyordu. Baekhyun oraya doğru ilerledi ve dönerek adamın boynundaki bıçağa sağlam bir tekme attı. Bıçağın açıkta kalan bir kaç santimi de adamın boğazına saplanmış, iri cüsse hırlayarak toprak zemine yan düşmüştü. Adam kısa bir süre çırpınmış ve tamamen sessizliğe bürünmüştü.

 

 

***

 

 

"Kai seni çok özledim..."

 

 

Kai için bardağı dolduran son damla oldu ve hızla Kyungsoo'ya döndü. En son ne zaman bu kadar yakın olmuşlardı bilmiyordu. Onun gece karanlığı gözlerine bakmak ve nefesini bu kadar yakından hissetmek çok ama çok özlediği bir şeydi. Kyungsoo Kai'nin hala üzerinde olan önlüğünün askılarına asıldı. Küçük elleri askıları çekiştirirken davetkârdı. Soo arkasındaki tezgaha iyice yaslandı ve Kai'yi askılarından kendisine daha çok çekti. Gözleri saf bir şehvetle dolmuştu. Bunu görmemek için kör olmak gerekirdi. 

 

 

 

Kai aklında bir şeyleri tartıyordu. Düşünceli olduğunu söylemek için medyum olmaya gerek yoktu. Keskin gözleri daha keskin bir hal almıştı. Biçimli yüzü gergin duruyordu. İçinde yerine oturmayan bir şeyler vardı. Elini Kyungsoo'nun yanağına getirdi. Beyaz teni okşarken ona bakıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gizli gizli maske yaptığını, gözü için ayrı, yüzü için ayrı, gece için ve gündüz için ayrı kremler kullandığını biliyordu ve Soo bunu her defasında reddetiyordu. 

 

 

 

"Soo..." bakışlarını kendisine çevirdi. Uzun zaman sonra yeniden Soo ile olmak güzeldi. 

 

 

 

"Sehun ve Chanyeol geldiği zaman döneceğine söz veriyor musun?"

 

 

 

Sözler bozulmak için, yalanlar söylenmek için varsa, insanlar da güvenmek için vardı. Umut eden bir insan hiçbir zaman çıkmazda olmazdı. Kai'nin _umut etmek_ ve _inanmak_ dışında çok da bir seçeneği yoktu. Sadece duymak onu rahatlatacaktı. Kai tekrarladı. 

 

 

 

"Döneceğine, Luhan ve Baekhyun'a yardım edeceğine söz verir misin Kyungsoo? Kimse daha fazla acı çeksin istemiyorum."

 

 

 

Kyungsoo seslice yutkundu. Dönmek konusunda evet söz verirdi ama diğer konuda şu ana kadar hiç yardımcı olmamıştı. Tamam Luhan'ı kurtarmıştı ama... çenesine inen parmaklarla bakışını Kai'ye çevirdi. 

 

 

 

"Söz mü?" diye tekrarladı. Sanki Kyungsoo'nun yaramazlık yapacağını biliyor, kendince tedbir alıyor gibiydi. Soo intikamının büyük bir kısmını almıştı. "Sehun'un yerini söylediğini biliyorum. Bugün Baekhyun söyledi. Bundan sonra da yardım edeceksin değil mi?" diye bir soru daha ekledi. Soo Kai'deki gözle görülür değişimin nedenlerinden birisi bu diye düşündü. Baekhyun ilk defa bir işe yaramıştı ve şu an bu intikam olayları için pusuya çekilebilirdi. Ya da siktir et intikamı falan... Daha fazla uzatmayacaktı...

Kai'yi istiyordu. Bir daha onunla olmaz diye düşünürken, bu kadar yakınlaşmışken, tekrar kaybedemezdi. 

 

 

 

"Söz veriyorum" onun istediği gibi Kai'nin gözlerine bakıyordu. "Söz veriyorum" diye yeniledi. Nedensizce gözleri doluyordu. _"_ _Söz veriyorum, söz veriyorum, söz veriyorum"_ diye devam etti. Sesi fısıltı gibi azalmıştı. Kai parmağını dudağına bastırdı. "Şşttt... bu kadarı yeterli, sana _inanıyorum_ " Kyungsoo başını salladı. Her zaman böyleydi. Kyungsoo hiç kimsenin bilmediği bir şekilde Kai'ye itaat ediyordu. Yönetilmeyi seviyordu. Kai'ye teslim olmayı seviyordu. Onun _otoritesi karşısında diz çökmeyi, onu ağzına almayı, altında olmayı **seviyordu.**_ Kai parmağının altındaki dolgun dudağı okşadı. Soo için ilk hamleyi beklemek ölüm gibi gelmişti. 

 

 

 

Kai dokunuşu altında titreyen bedene baktı. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri şehvet ve sabırsızlıkla dolmuştu. Daha fazla dayanamadı ve Soo kollarını Kai'nin boynuna dolayıp onu öpmeye başladı. Beklenmedik olduğu kadar güzeldi de. Anlaşılan Soo ayrı kaldıkları zamanda biraz daha hırçınlaşmıştı. Soo'nun elleri Kai'nin boynundan saçlarına gelmiş, koyu kestane saçları çekiştiriyordu. 

 

 

 

Kai Kyungsoo'yu tezgahtan ayırdı ve kısa olanın bacaklarını beline doladı. Kyungsoo onu vahşice öperken Kai ona ayak uydurmakta zorlanıyordu. Mutfağın bitişiğindeki odaya girdi ve Soo'yu yatağın üzerine bıraktı. Mutfaktan odaya kadar olan mesafede Soo Kai'nin pantolonunu ve boxerını dizlerine kadar indirmeyi başarmıştı! Hala Kai'nin üzerinde olan önlük penisini saklıyordu. 

 

 

 

Kai pantolon ve boxerı sıyırıp yarı çıplak bir hale geldi. Kyungsoo aceleyle kendi pantolonu ile uğraşırken Kai onun t-shirt'ünü eteklerinden tuttu ve çıkarttı. Soo'nun boynuna dudaklarını bastırırken elleri boş durmuyor altındaki afetin pantolon düğmelerini çözüyordu. Boynundan köprücük kemiklerine, oradan da göğüs kafesine inen öpücükler ile Soo dudakları aralıklı derin derin soluyordu. Kai dudaklarını Soo'nun kahverengi halkasına bastırmış ve ağzına almıştı. Ağzının içinde gittikçe sertleşen göğüs ucu tahrik seviyesini arttırmış, hassasiyeti ile iç gıdıklayıcı bir hale getirmişti. 

 

 

 

Kai Soo'nun göbek deliği ve pelvis çizgisi boyunca dilini gezdirdi. Soo Kai'nin saçlarına eziyet edip çekiştirmeye devam ediyordu. Kai öpücükleriyle ıslattığı tenden pantolonu ve boxer'ı çıkarttı. Karşısında çırılçıplak kalan güzelliğe baktı. Hatırladığından çok daha güzeldi. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kapanmış, elleri Kai'nin saçları ve çenesi arasında gidip geliyordu. Kai üzerindeki önlüğü ve gömleği çıkarttı. İkisi de çıplakken ve bu kadar arzu ile dolmuşken onları durduracak bir şey olamazdı. Kyungsoo gözlerini araladı ve Kai'ye baktı. Kaşları havalanmış ortada birleşmişti. Acı çekiyor gibi gözüküyordu ama Kai onun sabırsızlandığını biliyordu. Kyungsoo Kai'yi kendisine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Islak bir öpücüğü paylaşırlarken, Soo ellerini Kai'nin göğsünden kasıklarına doğru indiriyordu. Aralarında uzanan organı tuttuğu zaman ikisi de inlemişti. Soo ikisinin uzunluğunu bir araya getirip iki eliyle çekmeye başladı. Zevk suları birbirine karışırken kayganlık muhteşem bir noktaya gelmişti. 

 

 

 

Kai Kyungsoo'nun tutuşundan kurtuldu ve dudaklarını tekrar karın kaslarına bastırdı. Her bir kas dilimini yalarken Soo'nun elleri Kai'nin saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Kai dilini milim milim aşağıya indirerek Soo'nun penisinin başını yaladı. Soo'nun beli kıvrılmış, elleri yatak çarşafına tutunmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo büyüktü... gerçekten büyüktü. Bu kadar narin gözüken birisi nasıl bu kadar büyük uzuva sahip olabilirdi bilmiyordu ama onu ağzına almakta zorlanıyordu. Kai'nin ağız sıvısıyla ıslanan penis her saniye boşalmaya daha çok yaklaşıyor ve Soo'nun yataktan daha fazla havalanmasını sağlıyordu. Kai onu ağzından çıkarttı ve dilini penisin üzerinde boylu boyunca gezdirdi. Kyungsoo'nun toplarına geldi ve onlarına ağzına alıp emdi. Soo'nun boğazından yükselen zevk sesleri Kai'nin dudaklarından çıkan sesle harmanlanıyor, güzel bir müzik dinletisi oluşturuyordu. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo Kai'nin tükürükleri ve kendi sıvısıyla ıslanan deliğine beceriksizce elini uzattı. Kolaylıkla bir parmağını içine soktuğunda, Soo'nun Kai için kendisini hazırlıyor olması inanılmaz tahrik edici bir görüntüydü. Kısa bir an Kai toplarla ilgilenmeyi bıraktı ve yakın mesafeden Soo'nun kendisini hazırlamasını seyretti. Çok tahrik edici bir görüntü olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti. Kyungsoo'nun orta parmağı deliğine gömülüyor ve çıkıyordu. Kai parmağını ağzına soktu ve ıslatıp Soo'nun parmağının yanına kendi parmağını ekledi. İçindeki kalınlığın artışıyla birlikte Soo tekrar kalçalarını havalandırdı. Uzun zamandır hissetmeği bir zevk dalgası vücuduna yayılıyordu. 

 

 

 

Kai Soo'nun her bir kıvrımını hissediyor yumuşak duvarlarda parmağını gezdiriyordu. Onun milim milim açılışına şahit olmak paha biçilemez bir güzellikti. Kai parmağını çekti ve Soo'nun boynunu sömürürken kulağına fısıldadı. "Özür dilerim Soo, ama biraz daha beklersem.." Kai cümlesini tamamlayamadan Soo bacaklarını Kai'nin beline sarmıştı. Kai'nin dudaklarından belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçti. Soo'nun bu kadar istekli olması tahrik seviyesini arttırıyordu. Sızdıran penisini kendi sıvısıyla ıslattı ve Soo'nun içine doğru itekledi. Tek seferde girmeyeceğini ikisi de biliyordu ama bu kadar temas bile ikisini de titretmişti. 

 

 

 

Soo Kai'nin beline doladığı bacaklarını diz kapaklarının altından tutup kendi göğsüne bastırdı. Girişini tamamen Kai'ye sunuyordu. Kai göz alıcı güzelliğe eğildi ve dudaklarını birleştirirken kendini Soo'nun içine itekledi. Altındaki bedenden çıkan acı dolu ses Kai'nin ağzına hapsolmuş asla dışarıya çıkamamıştı. Kai Soo'nun dudaklarını öperken içerisinde ilerlemeye devam ediyordu. Biliyordu, birazdan Soo onu tamamen kabul edecek ve başka kimsenin bilmediği derinliklerinde birlikte zevkin doruklarına ulaşacaklardı. Kai Soo'nun dolgun dudaklarından ayrıldı ve çene hizasından boynuna geçti. Oradaki yumuşacık tene moraracağını bildiği izlerini bıraktı. Soo'nun kulak memesini dişleriyle ezerken, dili kulağını keşfe çıkmıştı. Elleri Soo'nun kasıklarında geziyor, zaman zaman penisine ve toplarına delirtici dokunuşlar yapıyordu. Soo'nun titreyen bedenindeki her bir tüy tanesi kulaktaki işkenceden dolayı diken diken olmuştu. 

 

 

 

Kai penisini sarmalayan sıcaklığı ne kadar da özlemişti... sonsuza kadar sürmesini istediği şey, acı bir şekilde uzun yılların verdiği hasretle her zamankinden daha çabuk sonlanacak gibiydi. Kai tüm bedeninin aynı anda verdiği sinyallerle sonlara geldiğini anlıyordu. Gözlerinin önünde küçük yıldızlar uçuşuyor, ayak uçlarından kasıklarına kadar bir zevk dalgası tırmanıyordu. Kai Soo'nun penisini eline aldı ve sızdırmaktan ıslanan kalınlığı çekmeye başladı. Her girişinde Soo'yu çekiyordu ve bir ritim tutturmuştu. Soo bacaklarını tutan ellerini Kai'nin kaslı ve terden sırılsıklam olmuş sırtına doladı. Oraya önümüzdeki bir kaç hafta geçmeyecek izler bırakırken Kai'nin köprücük kemiğini dişleriyle eziyordu. Soo tek elini daha aşağıya indirdi ve Kai'nin kaslı kalçasını araladı. Hızla tek parmağını Kai'nin içine soktuğunda üstündeki bedenle birlikte yüksek bir inleme bıraktılar. Kai içinde hareket eden parmakla birlikte zevkinin doruklarına çıktı ve titreyerek Soo'nun içine yoğun yoğun geldi. 

 

 

 

Nefesini toparladığında yüzünü gömdüğü boyundan çekti ve dudaklarını Soo'nun penisine bastırdı. Ucu şişmiş ve kızarmış, zevk suları damlalar halinde akıp gidiyordu. Kai Soo'nun büyük penisini ağzına aldı ve hareket etmeye başladı. 

"Siktir..." Soo dudaklarından kaçan küfürle birlikte kestane saçlara asıldı ve Kai'nin ağzında hüküm sürmeye başladı. Kai'nin başını kasıklarına bastırıyor, kalçalarını da ona doğru itekliyordu. Soo son kez Kai'yi penisine bastırdı ve hareket etmesine müsade etmeden titreyerek boşalmaya başladı. Kalçaları yavaşça yatakla buluştuğu zaman Kai ağzındaki tüm meniyi yutmuştu. Birlikte kirli bir öpücüğü paylaşırken, Kai Soo'nun arkasına geçti ve beline sarıldı. Soo'nun dolgun kalçaları kasıklarına yapışmış, sırtı göğsüne yaslanmıştı. Kai Soo'nun saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı ve son birkaç yıldır yaşamadıkları huzurlu bir uykuya teslim oldular. Gözlerini tamamen kapamadan önce Soo'nun fısıldadığı son şey _"_ _seni seviyorum_ _"_ olmuştu... Kai de sessizce Soo'nun boynuna fısıldamıştı,

 

"ben de seni seviyorum..."

 

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun geçirdiği şokla birlikte tırnaklarını duvara geçirmişti. Yere yığılıp ölen adamın bir kaç adım uzağına da Baekhyun dizleri üzerinde çökmüştü. Lanet olsun yine olmuştu! Kendine her söz verdiğinde, sözünü bozuyordu! İsteyerek öldürmemişti. Ya Baekhyun Sehun'la birlikte ölecekti ya da o pislik... ama çok canı acıyordu. Chanyeol'ü hiç hak etmiyordu!..

 

 

 

Baekhyun ellerini toprak zemine koydu ve başını önüne eğdi. Ağzından kaçan hıçkırık ve yanağına süzülen yaşla birlikte küçük küçük sarsılmaya başladı. Sürekli tekrar ediyordu "özür dilerim, özür dilerim, özür dilerim..." Sehun yaşadığı duygu karmaşasından Baekhyun'un ağlayışı ile sıyrıldı. O adamı kendisi öldürse o da dağılırdı bundan emindi... Baekhyun da ilk defa böyle bir şey yaşadığına göre normaldi değil mi? Sehun Baekhyun'un geçmişinden habersiz ona doğru yaklaştı. Neyse ki zinciri oraya kadar gitmesine müsade ediyordu. Şu an küçücük duran bu adam onun az önce hayatını kurtarmıştı ve elini kana bulamıştı. Sadece elleri değil, tüm bedeni titriyordu ve buna engel olamıyordu. Korkmuştu kelimesi az bile gelirdi. Altına yapmıştı ama Baekhyun daha kötü durumdaydı.... Sehun da dizleri üzerine yere çöktü ve ağlayan küçüğe sarıldı. "Şşşt... s-senin suçun değildi, ikimiz de ölecektik" dedi.

Baekhyun en azından Sehun'un onu canavar gibi görmediğine mutlu oldu ve yaslandığı göğüste başını salladı. O çoğu zaman kendisini canavar gibi görüyordu ve bundan nefret ediyordu... Sehun sürekli olarak "senin hatan değildi" diye tekrarladı ve Baekhyun her defasında ona daha çok sarıldı. 

 

Sehun adil ve vicdanlıydı. 

 

Ağrı kesici ve sakinleştirici özelliği de vardı. 

 

O burada olmasa, Baekhyun sinir krizine girip burayı yıkardı. 

 

Luhan'ın Sehun da ne bulduğunu şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu. 

 

O Chanyeol de ne bulduysa, 

Luhan da Sehun da aynı şeyi bulmuştu...

 

 

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

 

Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Nasıl gidiyor gerçekten? Olabildiğince çabuk yazmaya çalışıyorum aslında hikaye kendi kendini yazıyor şu an. Aklımda her şey net... Umarım bölümleri seviyorsunuzdur. Sonraki bölümde görüşürüz. 

 

 

Sizi seviyorum...


	35. Bölüm - 34

**33**. **Bölümden**

 

Baekhyun en azından Sehun'un onu _canavar_ gibi görmediğine mutlu oldu ve yaslandığı göğüste başını salladı. O çoğu zaman kendisini canavar gibi görüyordu ve bundan nefret ediyordu... Sehun sürekli olarak "senin hatan değildi" diye tekrarladı ve Baekhyun her defasında ona daha çok sarıldı. 

Sehun adil ve vicdanlıydı. 

Ağrı kesici ve sakinleştirici özelliği de vardı. 

O burada olmasa, Baekhyun sinir krizine girip burayı yıkardı. 

Luhan'ın Sehun da ne bulduğunu şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu. 

O Chanyeol de ne bulduysa, 

Luhan da Sehun da aynı şeyi bulmuştu...

 

 

 

**Bölüm - 34**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

Cılız beden Sehun'un beline narin kollarını dolamış ufak hıçkırıklar karşılığında ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Gözyaşları son bulduğunda da hıçkırıkları kesilmemişti. Baekhyun'un kötü ağlama seansları böyleydi işte... Saatlerce ağlar, saatlercede iç çeke çeke bedenine verdiği acıya elinde olmadan devam ederdi. 

 

 

 

Sehun kendisine sığınan bedenin kahverengi, ipek yumuşaklığındaki saçlarını karıştırmaya devam ediyordu. Baekhyun küçük sarsıntıları arasında Sehun'a "teşekkürler" diyordu. Asıl teşekkür etmesi gereken Sehun iken,  teşekkürler Baekhyun'dan geliyordu. Sehun onun neye teşekkür ettiğini bile anlamadan "ben teşekkür ederim" diyordu. Baekhyun'un az önce hayatını kurtardığı su götürmez bir gerçekti. 

 

 

Sehun Baekhyun'un saçlarını okşamaya devam ederken çökmüş bedenin sarsıntıları azalmış ve tamamen bitmişti. Kısa bir süre sonra yerini tatlı horultulara bırakmıştı. Sehun kollarında uyuyan küçüğe garip bir yakınlık duymaya başlamıştı. Luhan'ın onu neden bu kadar koruyup kolladığını daha iyi anlıyordu. O sadece şımarık bir çocuk gibi gözüküyordu ama daha fazlasıydı. Narin, kırılgan ve hisliydi. Hiçbir şeyi düşünmeden kendini bir bıçağın önüne atabilecek kadar da cesurdu. Sehun minnetle ona sarıldı. Bu pis hücrede _Rehin_ hayatının bir ortağı olması onu umutlandırmıştı. Yalnız saniyeleri saymayacak, daha az korkacaktı. Kollarında uyuyan ve ne kadar huzurlu bir uyku çektiğini bilmediği çocuğun sırtını okşarken tuğla duvara yaslandı ve gözlerini kapattı. Gözlerini açtığında şu an öncelikli tek dileği o cesedin oradan gitmiş olmasıydı. Sehun da gözlerini huzursuz bir uykuya kapatırken farkında olmadığı şey Baekhyun'un omzundaki bıçak yarası ve oradan sızan kandı...

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Aradan geçen saatlere rağmen Luhan, Baekhyundan bir haber alamamıştı. Kris ya da abisiyle bağlantıya geçen herkes kara deliğe düşmüş gibi kayboluyordu. Luhan aracına bindi ve Kyungsoo'yu aradı. Bir şekilde olan biten her şeyden onun haberi oluyordu. Telefonun açılmasına kadar geçen bir kaç saniyede Luhan direksiyonu tek eliyle parçalamak üzereydi. Karşıdan ses gelene kadar telefonun açıldığını bile farketmemişti. 

 

 

"Luhan?"

 

 

"Oh~~ Soo, b-ben, ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum... 

_-Luhan tepesinde topladığı saçlarını tuttu ve çekiştirdi-_

Baekhyun'a ulaşamıyorum..."

 

 

Sesi ilk defa bu kadar çaresiz çıkıyordu. Karşı taraftan bir iç çekme sesi geldi. Bir süre ikisi de birbirinin sıkıntılı nefes alışverişlerini dinledi. Soo Baekhyun'un da yakalandığını söylemek ve söylememek arasında gidip geliyordu. Bir tarafta Kai'ye verdiği söz kalbini sızlatıyordu. Onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordu. Ne olurdu ki söyleyiverse, Baekhyun ortadan kaybolduktan sonra, Luhan'ın onu Metal'de araması kadar normal bir şey yoktu. Kyungsoo titrek bir nefes verdi. 

 

 

 

"Ba-Baekhyun..." sesi neden bu kadar çatallı çıkmıştı o da bilmiyordu. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve boşta kalan elinin terini pantolonuna sildi. 

 

 

 

"Baekhyun yakalanmış Luhan... O da şu an Metal'de..." 

 

 

 

"Lanet olsun!" dedi Luhan. Başını direksiyona hızlıca vurdu ve garip bir şekilde korna çaldı. Biliyordu böyle olduğunu. Başına bir şey geldiğini biliyordu. Jae Joong onunla ofiste buluşmayı kabul etmemişti. O da Metal'e gidip, Luhan'a haber vermemişti! Kyungsoo'nun ne dediğini dinlemeden telefonu yanındaki koltuğa attı. Eliyle tekrar direksiyona vurdu ve arabayı çalıştırdı. Metal'e gitmekten başka çare yoktu. Gözlerinden sicim gibi akan yaşlara engel olamıyordu. Neden böyle oluyordu ki?.. cezasını mı çekiyordu?.. Sehun'a _**gitme**_ dediği zaman onu bırakmamaya yemin etmişti.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

**9\. Bölümden**

 

Giysilerimi değiştirdim. Luhan'a daha yakın olabileceğimi düşünüyordum ama yanılmıştım. Ben hiç duygusal bir insan olamamıştım. Şuan hayatımın istisna anlarından birisiydi. Gözlerim doluyordu ve terkedilmiş hissediyordum. Odadan çıktım sessizce. Bu evden hırsız gibi ayrılmayı düşünmemiştim. 

 

Merdivenlerden indim sessizce. Kapıya uzandığımda Luhan'ın sesi beni durdurdu. 

 

"Böyle gizli saklı nereye gidiyorsun?"

 

" _Evime. "_

 

"Ölmek mi istiyorsun?!"

 

_"Zoraki misafir olmak istemiyorum."_

 

"Zoraki ?"

 

" _Söylediklerini duydum Luhan. Pişman oldun ve bana güvenmiyorsun. Ben de gidiyorum. Dahasına gerek yok."_

 

Kapı koluna uzandım. Kolu çevirdim ve kapıyı açtım. 

 

Başımın iki yanındaki cılız ama güçlü kollar kapıyı itekledi. 

 

_"Git. Luhan.!"_

 

"Hayır."

 

" _Arkamdan çekil! Gideceğim..."_

 

"Gidemezsin!"

 

" _Neden?"_

 

"İzin vermiyorum!"

 

Artık sinirlenmiştim. İlk günden beri şanssızlık benim peşimi bırakmamıştı. Hızla yüzümü ona döndüm. Kollarıyla beni kapıyla arasına hapsetmiş duruyordu hala. Ona döndüğümde asla göremem diyeceğim birşey oldu. 

 

 

**_Luhan ağlıyordu..._ **

 

 

Ben ona dönünce başını yere eğdi. Kolları hâlâ kapıdaydı. Başını eğince iki damla yaş süzüldü güzel gözlerinden. 

 

"Sadece eve gideceğim. Ağlamanı gerektirecek bir durum yok" dedim. 

 

Bugüne kadar duygusuz olan Luhandı. Ona acıyamazdım. Benim de kalbim kırılmıştı. 

 

Bir kaç adım benden uzaklaştı. Arkası dönük, kendi kendine mücadele içinde gibiydi. Bana döndü yaklaştı ve kapıya sertçe vurdu. 

 

Korkmuştum. Luhan'ın biraz kırık olduğunu biliyordum ama bu birazdan fazlaydı...

 

Beni kolumdan tuttu ve hızla cam merdivenlere doğru itekledi. Beklemediğim hareketle kendimi merdivenlerin üzerinde buldum. 

 

Ne ara bu kadar güçlü olmuştu bu çocuk?!!

 

Yanıma geldi. Merdivenin basamaklarına dizini koydu. Bir bacağı bacaklarımın arasındaydı. Bacağımın tekini, kendi bacaklarıyla hapsetmişti. Ellerini yanlarıma, merdivenlerin üzerine koydu. Basamaklar üzerinde bu yakınlaşmayla kendimi biraz daha geriye attım. Şimdi burada yatıyor gibiydim. 

 

Yüzüme doğru eğildi. Kırmızı gözleri delirmiş gibi gözlerime bakıyordu. Alnını alnıma yasladı. Burnu burnuma değiyordu ve onun nefesini içime çekiyordum. 

 

Yeniden gözleri dolduğunda

 

" **Gitme** " dedi. Sadece _ **"** **gitme..."**_

 

 

*******

 

Luhan her şeyi bilerek gitme demişti. Çünkü biliyordu ki Sehun'a gitme demek köprüden denize balıklama atlamak gibiydi, 

paraşütsüz helikopterden atlamak, 

patlayan volkandan kaçmak gibiydi... Hepsinin sonu ölümle bitiyordu ama Luhan içindeki ufacık umuda tutunmuştu. Her şeye razıydı. 

Söylediği gitme kelimesi öylesine bir kelime değildi.

Gerekirse onun için ölürdü. 

Ve biliyordu ki bu sefer oraya _ölmeye gidiyordu..._

 

 

*******

 

**1,5 Sene Önce**

 

Luhan Sehun'a gitme dedikten sonra o gece birlikte uyumuşlardı (11. Bölüm). Sehun'un evini kontrole gitmeden önce Luhan kısacık bir an Baekhyun ile konuşmuştu. Baekhyun Chanyeol ile kavga edip teselliyi tek dostunun kollarında aradığında Luhan'ın da anlatmak istedikleri vardı. 

 

 

Luhan oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Baekhyun kendi dağılmışlığına rağmen arkadaşının huzursuzluğunu anlamakta zorlanmamıştı. 

 

 

 

"Neyin var Luhan?"

 

 

Luhan konuşmayı başlatamayacak kadar heyecanlı ve gergindi. Baek'in sorusuyla içinden bir teşekkür etti. Terli elleri kaslı bacaklarını yoğuruyordu. 

 

 

"B-ben bir şey yaptım..."

 

 

Baekhyun bedenini tamamen Luhan'a çevirdi. Gözleri biraz kısıldı. Merakı gittikçe artıyordu. 

 

 

"Ne yaptın Luhan?" dedi bacakları yoğuran eli eline alıp sıkıca tutarken. 

 

 

Luhan derin bir nefes verdi. Tek nefesle durmadan söyledi, yoksa bir daha söyleyemezdi. 

 

 

"sehunagitmededimgecebirlikteuyudukonaaşıkoluyorum"

 

 

Baekhyun anlamaz bir şekilde ona baktı. Aradan anladığı anlamlı tek şey Sehun ve aşktı. "Yanlış mı duydum" dedi emin olmak ister gibi. 

 

 

"Yanlış duymadın. Bu bir felaket Baekhyun ona aşık oldum. Korkarım ki o da benimle benzer duygular içerisinde."

 

 

Luhan yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuk gibi başını önüne eğmiş, başının üzerinde topladığı kuyruğu önüne doğru hafifçe salınmıştı. 

 

 

Baekhyun Luhan'ın aşık olduğunu yeni kavrayabilmişti. Elini tuttuğu Luhan'ı kendine doğru çekti ve hızla sarıldı. Etraftaki insanları umursamadan cafe'nin içerisinde bağırıyordu. 

 

 

"Lulum aşık olmuş!!! Aman Allah'ım bu günler hiç gelmeyecek sanıyordum!!!"

 

 

Baekhyun kare gülümsemesiyle ortalığı kahkahalara boğarken, Luhan'ı da sımsıkı sararak boğuyordu!

 

 

Luhan küçücük bir an içindeki endişe ve korkuyu unutmuş, o da Baekhyun'a sarılmıştı. Laner olsun mutluydu ama mutluluğunu yaşayamıyordu! Baekhyun Luhandan ayrıldı ve başındaki küçük topuzu çekiştirdi ve üzerindeki kolsuz penyenin derin kol kesiminden Luhan'ın göğüs kafesine baktı. Luhan açıkta kalan kısmını panikle kapatırken Baekhyun kahkaha attı. 

 

 

"Gece sadece uyudunuz mu yoksa izler bırakacak kadar ileri gittiniz mi görmek istiyorum" dedi Luhan'ın kendine siper ettiği eli çekmeye çalışırken. Luhan iki kolunu da kendine siper etti ve utanarak konuştu. 

 

 

"Saçmalama Baek! Öyle bir şey yok!"

 

 

Baekhyun kısa bir an durdu ve iki elini de ağzına kapattı. Gözleri olabildiğince büyümüştü. Tek elini ağzından çekti ve işaret parmağıyla Luhan'ı gösterdi. 

 

 

"S-sen az önce... az önce Sehun mu de-dedin???"

 

 

Luhan sonunda beklediği tepkiyle acı acı gülümseyip başını salladı. 

 

 

"Olamaz Luhan! Bu tamamen yanlış" dedi az önce sevinç çığlıkları atan kendisi değilmiş gibi. Luhan başını önüne eğdi ve üzüntüyle başını salladı. 

 

 

"Tamamen yanlış" diye tekrar etti onu. 

 

 

"Tamamen yanlış ve ben ne kadar direnirsem direneyim, buna engel olamıyorum." Gözünden izinsizce düşen aceleci bir damlayı aynı hızla elinin tersiyle sildi. Baekhyun durumun vahimliğiyle tekrar Luhan'ın elini tuttu. Luhan ağlarsa o dayanamazdı ki... anında dolan gözleriyle bu durumdaki bir insana hiçte yardımcı olamıyordu. Luhan'ı elinden tuttu ve yerinden kaldırdı. Kai zaten ikiliyi izlediği için kendine doğru gelen Baekhyun'a evinin anahtarlarını uzattı. Defalarca yaşanmış bir sahneydi. İkiliden birisi burada bir şeyleri çözemezse, yukarı çıkıp konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Luhan Baekhyun'un peşinde yaprak gibi savrularak üst kata çıktı. Kai küçük bir an Luhan'ın gözündeki yaşları görmüş ve endişelenmişti. 

 

 

 

İkili üst kata çıktığında Luhan'ın ağlaması da şiddetli bir hal almıştı. Baekhyun ne yapacağını bilemez halde ağlayan dostuna sarıldı. Luhan başını Baekhyun'un omzuna gömmüş, sarsılarak gözyaşlarını bırakıyordu. 

 

 

 

"Şşş..." dedi Baekhyun. Henüz söyleyecek doğru kelimeyi bulamıyordu. "Neden o olmak zorunda Baekhyun? Neden???" Luhan hıçkırıkları arasında aynı soruyu tekrarlıyordu.  Gerçekten neden o olmak zorundaydı ki? Krisle ve diğerleriyle yaşadıkları onca şeyden sonra böyle bir şey nasıl olurdu ki? Tamamen yanlış hissettiriyordu. Luhan da bunun bilincindeyken tekrarlamanın bir anlamı var mıydı? "Bazen engel olamazsın" dedi Baekhyun Luhan'ın terden sırılsıklam olmuş sırtını sıvazlarken. Onu çekti ve koltuğa oturttu. Kendisi de yere onun ayaklarının dibine bağdaş kurdu. 

 

 

"Şimdi bana her şeyi baştan anlat Lulu" dedi sakinleştirici bir ses tonuyla. 

 

 

"Onunla tanıştığım ilk andan beridir hissediyorum Baekhyun!" dedi Luhan sesini yükselterek ve savunmaya geçerek. "Ofise girip onunla tanıştığım andan itibaren olan bir şey bu. Bakışlarıyla, hareketleriyle o kadar açık oynadı ki kartlarını!" Luhan saçlarını çekiştirdi. Başını dizlerine gömdü ve iki yanından kollarının arasına aldı. "Neden onun kapıyı açıp gitmesine müsaade etmedim ki? Tamamıyla yanlış! Neden ona hayır diyemiyorum Baekhyun!" Luhan başını hala dizlerine gömdüğü ve ağlamaya devam ettiği için sesi boğuk geliyordu. "O kapıdan çıkıp gitmesine izin versem bunlar olmayacaktı! Yeni evini, işini, telefon numarasını bulduktan sonra, onları Kris'e verdikten sonra bırakmam lazımdı. Neden Kris'i dinledim ki?" dedi başını üzerinde birleştirdiği elleri saçlarını çekiştiriyor, dizleri titriyordu. 

 

 

"Sakin ol" dedi Baekhyun kahverengi tutamları çekiştiren elleri oradan ayırırken. Ne yazık ki teselli edecek bir nokta bulamıyordu. Luhan haklıydı. Yanlış kişiye aşık olmuştu. Kris Sehun için ölüp biterken, Luhan'ı Çin'den buraya gelmeye ikna etmişken, olan şeyler kamera şakası gibiydi. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun telefonunu çıkarttı ve internete girip bir şeyler yapmaya başladı. Luhan ağlamaktan ve havasızlıktan kızarmış yüzünü dizlerinden kaldırdı ve ona baktı. 

 

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

 

"Yarın saat 23:00'da Seul'den Kanada'ya uçak var. Onu da al git buradan" dedi Baekhyun büyük bir ciddiyetle. Luhan tamam dese biletleri almak için hazırda bekliyordu. 

 

 

"Saçmalama Baek" dedi Luhan eliyle saçlarını karıştırarak. "Kris bizi orada bulamaz mı sanıyorsun? Hem Sehun'u hangi bahaneyle dünyanın öteki ucuna götüreceğim?" Luhan yüzünü tekrar dizlerine gömdü ve ağlamaya devam etti. Baekhyun ne derse desin sakinleşmeyen kardeşinin saçlarını okşadı, sırtını sıvazladı, saçlarını yolmasını engelledi, onunla birlikte ağladı, her şey düzelecek ilk aşkının peşinden koş dedi. Ne kadar yapabiliyorsa o kadar teselli etti. Kaç saat öyle kaldılar ikisinin de bir fikri yoktu. Luhan yerinden kalktı ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Baekhyun daha ne olduğunu bile soramamıştı ki Luhan konuştu. 

 

 

"Gidip Kris'e _itiraf_ edeceğim!.."

 

 

*******

 

 

Luhan Metal'in önüne geldiğinde düşündüğünden daha büyük bir kalabalık onu selamladı. Krisden ya da bir başkasından yardım istemeyecek kadar gururluydu ama bu kadar kişiyi beklemiyordu... Jae Joong buraya bu kadar adamı diktiyse, Baekhyun gerçekten baya kaliteli iş çıkartmış olmalıydı. Heryeri harabe gibi gözüken, külüstür binaya baktı. _Siktiğimin harabesine Metal demekte kimin fikriydi?_ ona da yaratıcı bir kaç küfür etti. Alışılmışın dışında bekleyen adamların hepsi silah taşıyordu. Luhan maceraya gerek duymadan sakince yanlarından geçti. Daha içeriye bile adım atamadan kapıda ölüp gitmek istemiyordu. Merdivenlerden çıktı ve Kris'in olan, aslında abisine ait odaya çıktı. Geçen sefer geldiğinde fırlatıp kırdığı dünya küresinin yenisi gelmiş, binbir parçaya ayrılan monitörün yenisi duvarda yerini almıştı. 

 

 

Jae Joong monitörden gözlerini ayırdı ve Luhan'a baktı. O odaya gelene kadar kameralardan onu izlemiş olmalıydı. Aklına gelseydi kameralardan tekine hareket çekerdi! Luhan hiç olmadığı kadar sakin hissediyordu. Buraya ölmeye gelmişti ve bunu çoktan kabullenmişti. JJ ihanetini karşılıksız bırakmazdı. Sehun ve Baekhyun'un sağlam bir şekilde buradan çıkması karşılığında, bedenine yapılacak her şeye izin verecekti. Chanyeol de yakında dönerdi. Bir taşla üç kuş vurmak gibiydi. Luhan pes etmişti. 

 

 

"Geç kaldın" dedi JJ Luhan'a bakarak. 

 

 

Luhan kaşlarını çattı ve ona sertçe baktı. Geç kaldın da ne demekti? Sehun'a bir şey mi yapmıştı? JJ Luhan'ın bakışlarından düşündüğü şeyi anlamıştı. Konuşmasına fırsat vermeden konuştu. 

 

 

"Merak etme, korkak sevgilin ve super man arkadaşın iyiler" dedi gülümseyerek. 

"Ama küçük sırların artık sır değil. Senin nasıl bir kalleş piç olduğunu Sehun da biliyor."

 

 

 

Luhan dişlerini ve yumruklarını sıkarak ona doğru adımladı ama JJ çoktan silahını çıkartmıştı. 

 

 

"Bu kadar hızlı ölmeni istemiyorum Luhan. Seni uzun yıllardır tanıyor olmam, kardeşimin sana güvenmiş olması tetiği çekemeyeceğim anlamına gelmiyor..." dedi ve Luhan'a yaklaşıp silahın arkasıyla Luhan'ın karnına sertçe vurdu. Luhan iki büklüm karnını tuttu. Gelen ikinci darbeyi JJ'in kolunu tutarak engellemişti ama kafa atmasını beklemiyordu. Aldığı darbeyle savruldu, doğrulmaya çalışırken burnundan boşalan kanı elinin tersiyle sildi. Yüzünü doğrultamadan sırtına bir tekme geldi. Luhan yüz üstü yere serilmişti. JJ Luhan'ı topuz yaptığı saçından tuttu ve yüzünü kendine çevirdi. Luhan zeminde sırt üstü yatmaya zorlanırken bir hamleyle JJ'in bacak arasına tekme attı. Acı bir yakarış JJ'den yükselirken elleriyle bacak arasını tütmüş iki büklüm olmuştu. Bir an önce işeyip acısını hafifletmesi gerekiyordu!

 

 

 

"Sen" diyordu, "sen işte böyle -ahh~~_ insanları sırtından vuran bir kalleşsin!"

 

 

Luhan beklemediği söylemle sarsıldığını hissetti. Kelimelerin ona hissettirdiği aşağılık duyguyla mücadele ederken içeri bir kaç kişi girmiş, Luhan'ın kollarına ve bacaklarına basarak hareket etmesini engellemişlerdi. Acısı biraz hafifleyen JJ Luhan'a yaklaşmış ve tekme attmıştı. Beklemediği şey JJ'in fermuarını indirip Luhan'a doğru işemesi olmuştu. Luhan özgür kalan uzuvlarıyla seri bir şekilde yerde dönüp sıvı atıktan da bu iğrenç muameleden de kaçmıştı. JJ hala acı ile önünü tutarken biraz da olsa rahatladığı yüzünden anlaşılıyordu. Yere çivilenmiş gibi sabitlenen Luhan'ın karnının üzerine oturdu ve dakikalar sürecek yumruk atma seansını başlattı. Luhan zorda olsa başını yana çevirip ağzına dolan kanı tükürecek fırsat bulmuştu. Adamların onu bırakması ya da JJ'in artık vurmuyor oluşu bile yerden kalkması için itici bir güç değildi. Tükürdüğü zaman bile bu kadar kan geliyorsa kim bilir yüzü ne haldeydi. JJ ellerini silerken işaret etti ve Luhan'ı kollarından ve bacaklarından tutarak aşağıya indirdiler. 

 

Baekhyun ve Sehun'un kaldığı hücreden farklı, başka bir odaydı. 

 

Luhan'ı bir sandalyeye bağladılar. 

 

Karşısında dev bir perde vardı. Perde üzerinde projeksiyon ışığının rahatsız edici mavi ışığı parlıyordu. Dayak yemek, dövüşmek olacaklardan daha iyi bir seçenekti. Luhan yutkundu; çünkü şimdi _psikolojik savaş_ başlıyordu...

 

 

**_Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler,_ **

**_Sizi seviyorum..._ **

**_Ningyoo_ **


	36. Bölüm - 35 ~ Final 1/5

**34\. Bölümden**

"Sakin ol" dedi Baekhyun kahverengi tutamları çekiştiren elleri oradan ayırırken. Ne yazık ki teselli edecek bir nokta bulamıyordu. Luhan haklıydı. Yanlış kişiye aşık olmuştu. Kris Sehun için ölüp biterken, Luhan'ı Çin'den buraya gelmeye ikna etmişken, olan şeyler kamera şakası gibiydi. 

 

Baekhyun telefonunu çıkarttı ve internete girip bir şeyler yapmaya başladı. Luhan ağlamaktan ve havasızlıktan kızarmış yüzünü dizlerinden kaldırdı ve ona baktı.

 

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

 

"Yarın saat 23:00'da Seul'den Kanada'ya uçak var. Onu da al git buradan" dedi Baekhyun büyük bir ciddiyetle. Luhan tamam dese biletleri almak için hazırda bekliyordu. 

 

"Saçmalama Baek" dedi Luhan eliyle saçlarını karıştırarak. "Kris bizi orada bulamaz mı sanıyorsun? Hem Sehun'u hangi bahaneyle dünyanın öteki ucuna götüreceğim?" Luhan yüzünü tekrar dizlerine gömdü ve ağlamaya devam etti. Baekhyun ne derse desin sakinleşmeyen kardeşinin saçlarını okşadı, sırtını sıvazladı, saçlarını yolmasını engelledi, onunla birlikte ağladı, her şey düzelecek ilk aşkının peşinden koş dedi. Ne kadar yapabiliyorsa o kadar teselli etti. Kaç saat öyle kaldılar ikisinin de bir fikri yoktu. Luhan yerinden kalktı ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Baekhyun daha ne olduğunu bile soramamıştı ki Luhan konuştu.

 

"Gidip Kris'e  _itiraf_  edeceğim!.."

 

*******

 

 **BÖLÜM - 35**  
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Luhan kapıyı kapatıp gittiğinde Baekhyun bir süre daha kapıya bakmıştı. Arkasından çaresizce merdivenleri indi ve mutfakta fincanları tepsiye dizen Kai'ın sırtına başını yasladı. Kai sırtına yaslanan çocukla birlikte irkilmişti. Ne olduğunu soramadan Baekhyun konuştu. "Biz bittik Kai, bittik;  _tamamen_..."

 

*****

 

Luhan arabasına binmiş ve Kris'in şirketine doğru sürmeye başlamıştı. Haber vermeden, ansızın... Sekreterlikteki hoş bayan bir numara tuşladı ve Luhan'a yukarı çıkabileceğini söyledi. Luhan'ın dağılmış görüntüsünü de incelemeden duramamıştı. Daha önce birçok kez gördüğü patronun yakışıklı arkadaşı bu sefer iyi gözükmüyordu...

 

 

Luhan asansöre bindi ve aynadaki yansımasına baktı. Berbat gözüküyordu. Tükenmiş, işkence edilmiş, aç bırakılmış gibiydi. İhanet edişinin cezası çoktan bedenine yerleşmişti. Tüm güzelliğini alıp götürmüştü sanki. Hangi maske ihanet suçunun lekelerini yüzünden silebilirdi? Hangi kremle o izleri geçirebilirdi? Öyle bir mucize var mıydı?... Peki hangi sözler dostunun kalbine en az zararı verirdi?.. Böyle bir şey nasıl söylenirdi? Cümleye nasıl girilirdi?..

 

 

Luhan'ın eli ayağı titredi. Gözlerinden hafif bir karartı geçince asansörün aynayla kaplı yüzeyinden eliyle destek aldı. Bu kadar üşürken, bu kadar terlemesi nasıl mümkün oluyordu? Aynada terli ve soğuk elinin bıraktığı ize baktı ve ellerini pantolonuna sildi. Asansörün kapısı çoktan açılmıştı. Tekrar kapanan kapıyla Luhan girdiği düşüncelerden sıyrıldı ve düğmeye basarak asansör tekrar aşağı inmeden koridora çıktı. 

 

 

Kris'in odasının kapısı hiç bu kadar korkunç gözükmemişti. Luhan kapıyı tıklattı ve içeri girdi. Sehun bir zamanlar burada çalışırken bu odaya kim bilir kaç kez girmişti. Buradaki hangi koltuğa ya da sandalyeye oturmuştu? Belki de burada sevişmişlerdi... Doğru ya, sevgiliydiler... Kris gözleri parlayarak anlatırdı Sehun'a ofiste aşık olduğunu... Ona sunum yaparken ki tavırları, sabah toplantılarına elinde iki fincan kahve ya da bubble tea ile gelmesi... Luhan hissettiği kıskançlıkla derince sarsıldığını hissetti. Neden Kris'den önce Sehun'la tanışmamıştı ki?

 

 

Luhan şaşkın şaşkın etrafına bakınırken Kris elindeki cep telefonunu masaya bırakıp Luhan'a dönmüştü. Üzerinde buz mavisi bir gömlek ve lacivert kumaş pantolon vardı. Kusursuz görüntüsü ve parlak gülüşüyle Luhan'a yaklaştı. 

 

 

"Naber dostum!"

 

 

Luhan'a sarıldı ve diğeri ellerini hareket bile ettirememişti. Luhan'ın buz gibi olmuş vücudunun bir parçası, omzu Kris tarafından okşanıyordu. 

 

 

"Her şey yolunda mı? Ani ziyaretini neye borçluyuz Luhan?" dedi yüzündeki gülümseme ve samimiyet hiç silinmeden. 

 

 

Luhan başarısız bir gülümsemeyi zorla yapabilmişti. "Haber vermeliydim" diye geveledi sıkkınlıkla boynunu okşarken. 

 

 

Luhan'ın garip davranışıyla Kris de garip hissetmişti. 

 

"İstediğin zaman gel dostum! Ama çok solgun gözüküyorsun... otursana."

 

Luhan'ı ikili deri koltuğa oturttu ve kendisi de ortadaki sehpanın kenarına, Luhan'a en yakın noktaya oturmuştu. 

 

"Tanrım! Luhan hayalet görmüş gibisin! Endişeleniyorum, hasta mı oldun? Soğuk algınlığı?" 

 

Luhan biraz çabuk hasta olabiliyordu ve lanet olsun ki Kris bunu bilecek kadar Luhan'a yakındı! Luhan bundan bile nefret etti. Kendinden nefret etti. Kris eliyle Luhan'ın alnını kontrol ederken gözlerini kapatmış, kendine küfür ediyordu. Kris masasının üzerindeki spiral görünümlü cam şişeden masa üzerine ters çevrilerek bırakılmış bardağa biraz su doldurdu ve Luhan'ın eline tutuşturdu. Luhan bir kaç yudum su ile boğazını ıslattı. Yoksa konuşmak için gereken sesi de çıkmayacak gibiydi. Kris kaşlarını çattı ve Luhan'a baktı. Bir ter damlası şakağından yüzüne doğru inmişti. Kris bu sefer bir peçeteyi Luhan'a verdi. Oturduğu sehpa üzerinden kalktı ve klimanın soğukluğunu biraz arttırdı. 

 

 

"Neredeyse buraya koşarak geldiğini düşüneceğim! Terliyorsun ama hasta gibi de gözüküyorsun. Beni meraktan öldürmeden konuş Luhan. Hasta hissediyorsan içeride biraz kestir, sana ilaç getiririm?"

 

 

Luhan elindeki zarif tasarıma sahip bardağı tüm gücüyle sıkarken Kris ile göz temasından kaçınıyordu. 

 

 

" _Lanet olsun Kris!_ "

 

Kris için fısıltıdan biraz yüksek, titrek bir sesti. Luhan için sessiz bir çığlıktı...

 

Luhan'ın elindeki cam bardak kırıldığında Kris bir kaç adımda ona yaklaştı. Luhan'ın zarif elinden bir miktar kan hızla krem rengi halıya damlamaya başlamıştı. Kris masadan bir tomar peçete aldı ve Luhan'a uzandı. Luhan elinde kalan bir kaç cam parçasını da yere bıraktı ve ileriye doğru uzattığı eliyle Kris'i durdurdu. Kris ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde kaldı. 

 

 

"Luhan ne oluyor? Neden delirmiş gibi davranıyorsun! Tanrı aşkına kafayı yiyeceğim!"

 

 

Luhan önüne eğdiği başını kaldırdı ve Kris'e baktı. Gözlerinden akan yaşlara mı, dudağının titremesine mi, yoksa kan çanağına dönmüş gözlere mi bakmalıydı bilmiyordu. Luhan en son ne zaman böyle ağlamıştı ki? Kris'in elindeki peçeteler ıslak ve kanlı zemine doğru düştü. Kris Luhan'ın kendisini durdurmaya çalışan elini umursamadan eğildi ve kollarını boynuna doladı. 

 

 

"Şşştt... Sorun yok Luhan. Ağlamak istiyorsan ağla ve sakinleş, sonra seni dinleyeceğim ve çözeceğiz..." 

 

 

Kris Luhan'ın terden sırılsıklam olmuş sırtını sıvazlarken "geçti, geçti..." diye fısıldamaya devam ediyordu. Luhan kan akan eliyle Kris'in buz mavisi gömleğini sıkıca kavradı. Onu itmek istiyordu ama yapamadı. Başını boynuna gömdü ve  ** _son kez_**  arkadaşının kollarında bir süre ağladı. 

 

 

"Özür dilerim..."

 

 

"Şşşt, sorun yok Luhan..."

 

 

"Hayır, ben özür dilerim, özür dilerim Kris, gerçekten ç-çok özür-özür dilerim..."

 

 

Luhan bilinçsizce bir şeyler fısıldıyor gibiydi. Sürekli özür diliyordu ve bırak azalmayı, ağlayışı daha da şiddetleniyordu. 

 

"Neyin var Luhan?"

 

Kris Luhan'a sarılmaya devam ederken ne olduğunu gerçekten merak etmişti. Luhan derin bir nefes aldı...

 

"S-sana ihanet ettiğim... ettiğim için özür dilerim.."

 

 

Kris  _ihanet_  kelimesini anlamaya çalışıyordu. 

 

Anlamaz bir şekilde başını sağa sola salladı. Hala Luhan'a sarılmaya devam ediyordu. 

 

"Ne ihanetinden bahsediyorsun Luhan? Gerçekten delirdiğine inanacağım!"

 

"Özür dilerim,

 

Sehun'u senden çaldığım için,

 

Ona aşık olduğum için,

 

Onun da bana aşık olmasına göz yumduğum için,

 

Onu evime aldığım için,

 

Ona  ** _gitme_**  dediğim için,

 

Kalbime söz geçiremediğim için..."  


 

Kris camdaki görüntüsüyle göz göze geldi. Gözleri açılmış, Luhan'ı teselli eden elleri işlevini bırakmıştı. Az önce yanlış duymuş olmalıydı.  _Sehun, Luhan, ihanet_  ve  _aşk_  kelimesi aynı cümle içerisinde yan yana gelemezdi. Gelmemişti?! 

 

Luhan şiddetli sarsıntılarına devam ederken Kris sordu, "az önce sen ne dedin?" Şaşkınlıkla Luhan'a tutunmaya devam ediyordu. Luhan bir kez söylemişti ama tekrar etmek tam bir işkenceydi. Kris'in hala ona sarılıyor oluşu ve gözlerine bakmıyor oluşu da bir teselliydi...

 

"Sana ve Sehun'a olan sevgine ihanet ettim Kris, affedilecek bir şey değil bu değil mi?"

 

_Affetmek mi? Neyi soruyordu ki?.. Saçma!_

 

Kris kendisine sarılan çocuktan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ve Luhan'la tüm bağlantısını kopartmak için onu iteklemek zorunda kaldı! Luhan deri koltuğun sırtlığına doğru çarptığında, önündeki dağılmış bir kaç tel saçı da havada savrulmuştu. Kanayan eli Kris'in gömleğini tuttuğu yerde büyük kırmızı bir kan lekesi yapmıştı. Kris Luhan'ın bileğini tuttu ve sertçe çekip gömleğini serbest bıraktı. Ayağa kalkarken oturduğu sehpayı da sertçe iteklemişti. Luhandan bir kaç adım uzaklaştı ve odanın ortasına geçti. Sinirden yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş, gözleri ateş saçıyordu. Luhan'a doğru işaret parmağını uzattı ve bağırdı. 

 

 

"Ne sikimden bahsediyorsun sen?!! Ne aşkı! Ne Sehun'u! Siktir git Luhan, dalga geçmek için başkasını bul!"

 

"Dalga geçmiyorum, özür dilerim Kris. Buna çok direndim ama ona aşığım, engel olamıyorum, içimde de tutamıyorum..."

 

Cılız ses Kris'in kulaklarına ulaştığında gözü dönmüş gibiydi. Luhan'a yaklaştı ve üzerindeki penyeden tutup onu koltuktan kaldırdı. Kris'in penye üzerinde yumruk olan büyük eli, Luhan'ın boğazına dayanmış, nefes alışverişini güçleştiriyordu. 

 

 

"Hangi Sehun'dan bahsediyorsun sen?!!"

 

 _Kris bağırdı... İki_ **_dost_ ** _için ne kadar da acıydı..._

 

"SİKTİĞİM HANGİ SEHUN'DAN BAHSEDİYORSUN!!!"

 

"Özür dilerim YiFan..."

 

"YiFan deme!"

 

Kris Luhan'ı şiddetle iteklediğinde Luhan koltuğun üzerinden kayıp yere düşmüştü. Kris koltuğun arkasına dolandı ve Luhan'ı yerden kaldırıp yanındaki camdan duvara çarptı. Luhan'dan acı bir inilti yükselmişti ama kimin umrundaydı. 

 

"HANGİ SEHUN DEDİM SANA!"

 

Kris Luhan'ı cama çarparken sormaya devam ediyordu. Dünyadaki tek Sehun, kendi Sehun'u, aşkı, kıymetlisi, her şeyi olan

 

Sehun olamazdı değil mi? Bu sikik ülkede başka Sehun'lar da illaki vardı...  


 

"YANLIŞ ANLADIN, BAŞKA BİR SEHUN VAR DESENE! DİLİNİ Mİ YUTTUN KONUŞSANA!"

 

Luhan kanayan elleriyle camdan destek almaya çalışsa da elleri camdan kayıyordu. Kris yüzüne bir yumruk daha atmadan ve Yixing koşarak içeriye girip Luhan'ı kurtarmadan önce Luhan söylemişti. 

 

"Sehun,  ** _Oh Sehun!.._** "

 

*******

 

**34\. Bölümden**

...

 

Luhan'ı bir sandalyeye bağladılar.

 

Karşısında dev bir perde vardı. Perde üzerinde projeksiyon cihazının rahatsız edici mavi ışığı parlıyordu. Dayak yemek, dövüşmek olacaklardan daha iyi bir seçenekti. Luhan yutkundu; çünkü şimdi  _psikolojik savaş_ başlıyordu...

 

*******

 

Luhan bağlandığı sandalyeden kurtulmayı denedi ama bileğindeki kelepçe bu şartlar altında çıkartabileceği bir şey değildi. Bulunduğu odanın zaten loş olan ışıkları kademeli bir şekilde kapatıldı ve oda karanlığa hapsoldu. Luhan'ın gözüne biriken bir kaç damla yaş izinsizce akıp gitmişti bile. Luhan'ı ağlatan karanlık bir odada kilitli kalmak değildi elbette... Başına gelecek şeye karşı nasıl bir direnç göstermesi gerektiğiydi. Şu an tek dileği buraya geldiğini bilen tek kişi Kyungsoo'nun ona yardım etmeseydi. 

  
Ederdi değil mi?

 

 _Zavallı Luhan_...

 

Hiç vakit kaybetmeden JJ oyununu oynamaya başlamıştı. Luhan bir kaç kemiğinin kırılmasını ya da bir uzvunu orada bırakmayı tercih ederdi. Bu bel altı oynamaktan daha seviyesizceydi... Ekranda bir video kaydı başladı. Şirin bir farecik gözüktü. Bir kaç saniye sonra fare ezilmişti...Luhan başını yere eğdi. Okuldaki iğrenç günleri hatırlatmak için, psikolojisini altüst etmek için hazırlanan bu kayıtları izlemek istemiyordu. Luhan sadece sesleri duymaya başlamıştı. Çığlık sesleri, hayvan sesleri, çarpma, kırılma sesleri... ama ekranda ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Gözlerini sıkıca yummuştu...

 

Kısa bir süre sonra JJ odaya geldi ve ışıkları yaktı. Elinde siyah kadife kumaştan bir kuşak tutuyordu. Küçük metal şeylere ise anlam verememişti. 

 

"Hile yapmak yok Luhan..."

 

Sakin adımlarla Luhan'a doğru gelmişti. Elindeki kuşağı iki ucundan tuttu ve bir kaç kez zıt yönlere çekerek, gerip yeniden serbest bırakmıştı. (Reklamlarda Ayşe teyze beyaz çarşafı böyle yapardı da o kötü deterjanla yıkanan çarşaf cart diye yırtılırdı ya öyle işte anlatamadım bir türlü.. >_<)

 

 

Luhan'ın arkasına geçti ve kuşağı alnından sandalyenin başlığına bağladı. Luhan artık istesede başını yere eğemeyecekti. JJ Luhan'ın önünde yere çökmeden önce elindeki mandala benzeyen metal şeyi Luhan'ın kulağına tutturmuştu. Luhan kulağında devam eden baskıyla dişlerinin arasından tısladı. Canı yanıyordu. JJ ellerini Luhan'ın dizlerine koydu ve çömeldiği yerden ona gülümsedi. Cebinden bir avuç dolusu daha mandal çıkartmıştı. Mandalı iki parmağının arasına aldı ve sürekli açıp kapatırken konuştu. 

 

 

"Eğer gözlerini kapatmaya çalışırsan, göz kapaklarını bununla açık tutacağım!  _Ama bunu yapmak istemiyorum._ Bu yüzden gözlerini bizim için açık tutabilirsin değil mi Luhan?"

 

 

JJ'in badem şeklindeki eyeliner çekilmiş gözleri keskince parlıyordu. Yüzündeki gülümseme ise sadece tüyleri diken diken yapıyordu. Luhan hızla başını yukarı aşağı salladı. Artık kuşak ne kadar izin veriyorsa... JJ'in anlaması için fazlasına gerek yoktu. Yüzündeki gülümseme büyük bir gülüşe dönüştü ve beyaz dişleri ortaya çıktı. Çömeldiği yerden yarım bir kalkış yaptı ve acıyla dudaklarını ısıran Luhan'ın yüzüne bakarak kulağındaki mandalı çıkarttı. Luhan kaybolan baskıyla birlikte derin bir nefes verdi. Tek kulağına küpe takmamış olmasına şükretti. 

 

"Uslu çocuk..."

 

JJ yüzündeki büyük gülümseme ile duvarın dibinden başka bir sandalye aldı ve Luhan'ın yüzünü yandan görecek şekilde sandalyeyi konumlandırıp oturdu. Elindeki kumandayla videoyu tekrar başlattığında Luhan zorda olsa bir kaç milim başını ona doğru çevirip bakabilmişti. Bu bakış neydi ki? Onu bağlayan adamdan yardım istemek miydi? Uzun süredir olan tanışıklıklarını hatırlatmak mıydı? Ne olduğunu JJ de bilmiyordu ama az önceki bakışta  _on beş yaşındaki Luhan'ın_  gözlerini görmüş küçücük bir an içi acımıştı. Korkmuş, yalvaran, yardım isteyen ve çaresiz... Luhan tecavüze uğradıktan sonra JJ okula Kris'i ziyarete gelmişti de Luhan her şeyi eski mezuna anlatmıştı. Ağlamış, hıçkırmış ve bol bol az önceki gibi bakmıştı...

 

 

JJ elindeki kumandanın bir tuşuna bastı ve ekrandaki görüntü değişti. Şiddet dolu sahneler yerini bir anda beyaz bir yatağa bırakmıştı. Görüntünün yukarı aşağı hareket etmesinden birisinin el kamerası ya da telefonla yürüyerek yatağa yaklaştığı anlaşılıyordu. Görüntü daha net bir hale geldiğinde yataktaki sütlü kahve saçların sahibini tanımak zor değildi. Sehun tüm masumluğuyla uyuyordu. Kamera Sehun'a iyice yaklaştı ve Kris'in zarif parmağı Sehun'un buradan bile yumuşacık olduğu belli olan yanağına sürtündü. Sehun gıdıklanmış gibi omuzuyla yanağını sıkıştırdı. Dünyanın en şirin görüntüsü olabilirdi ama şu an sadece can yakıyordu... Luhan gözlerini irice açtı ve izlemeye devam etti. Sandalyeden kalkmaya çalışıyordu ama yapamıyordu! Yerinde ileri geri sallanmaya başlamıştı. Aşık olduğu kişinin en yakın dostuyla olan yatak görüntülerini izliyordu ve bunu izlemek istemiyordu!   


 

Kris'in kesilmeyen dokunuşuyla birlikte Sehun Kris'e doğru döndü ve güzel gözleri yüzündeki huzurlu gülümseme ile yavaşça aralandı. Kris derince "günaydın sevgilim" demişti. Sehun da "günaydın FanFan" dedi çatallı sesiyle ve kamerayı fark etmesiyle birlikte elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. "Çirkin gözüküyorum!"

  
Kris'in içten gülüşü kulaklara dolduğunda JJ'in kalbi teklemişti.  _Uzun zamandır duymadığı bir gülüştü..._

 

 

"Çirkin gözükmüyorsun! Uyandığında bile lanet derecede seksi ve tatlısın Oh Sehun! Seninle sevişmek istiyorum, sabah seksi istiyorum! seni.. rahatlatmak istiyorum..." 

 

 

Kris tek eliyle Sehun'un yüzüne kapattığı elini çekmeye çalışıyordu. İkiliden kahkahalar yükselirken Sehun sonunda pes etmiş heykel traşların elinden çıkmış gibi gözüken yüzünü kameraya bahşetmişti. Kris'in uzun parmakları Sehun'un çenesini sıktırdı ve uzanıp oraya bir öpücük bıraktı. Elindeki kamerayı Sehun'a uzattı. Sehun ikiletmeden kamerayı eline aldı ve Kris'i çekmeye başladı. Kris ıslak saçları ve beline tutturduğu havlu dışında neredeyse tamamen çıplaktı. Odayı aydınlatan güneş ışığı ikiliyi göz kamaştırıcı gösteriyordu. Kris Sehun'un dudaklarına yöneldiğinde kamera kararmıştı. Sehun itiraz etti "henüz dişlerimi fırçalamadım!" Kris sadece "hıh" demişti ve dudaklarını birleştirmişti. Görüntü tekrar geldiğinde Kris Sehun'un üzerindeki t-shirt'ü sıyırmış, şortunu indiriyordu. Arada Sehun'a ve kameraya bakıp önündeki leziz teni tatmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun'un kamerayı tutan eli iyice titremeye başlamış görüntü Kris dışında başka yerleri de çekmeye başlamıştı. Luhan bunun için şükredebilirdi çünkü Sehun'un uzvunu görmek şu an asla isteyeceği bir şey değildi. Kamera Kris'in müdahelesi ile tekrar doğru yeri çekmeye başladığında Kris çoktan Sehun'u ağzına almıştı, açıkta kalan yerleri de eliyle okşadığı için Sehun'a ait uzunluk gözükmüyordu. Sehun'un inlemeleri artmıştı. Kısacık bir an kamera Sehun'a döndü ve...

 

 

Sehun tek elini Kris'in saçlarına geçirmiş olmalıydı. Tek gözü kapalı ve dişleri birbirine sıkıca bastırılarak dudakları aralanmıştı. Yüzündeki ifade herkesi sertleştirmeye yetecek seksilikteydi. Aralık beyaz bacaklarının bir kısmı gözüküyordu. Sehun daha derin bir inleme bıraktığında başı tamamen geri düşmüş, gözleri kapanmış, ağzı açılmıştı. Ağzından derin derin nefes alıp verirken fısıldıyordu. "Kuru... çok kuru..."  _Kris arsızca parmağını içine mi sokmuştu?.._

 

Bir şapırtı sesi duyulmuştu; sanırım Kris uzunluğu ağzından çıkartmıştı? Kamera şu an sadece tavanı çekiyordu ve bir anda Sehun'un ayağı, ayak bileği ve bacağının dizine kadar olan kısmı görüntüye girdi. 

 

  
"Peki dilim... dilim senin için yeterince ıslak mı Hunnie~~~" 

 

 

Sehun cevap verememiş muhtemelen soruyu takiben Kris'in dili içinde hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Zaman zaman kamera görüntüsüne Sehun'un bacağını ve ayaklarını okşayan Kris'in eli giriyor ve görüntü tekrar Sehun'un parmaklarını zevkle kıvırdığı görüntüye evriliyordu. 

 

 

"F-fan ahh, geleceğim" diye nefes bıraktı Sehun. Kısa bir süre sonra Sehun kelimenin tam anlamıyla patlamıştı. Kameranın görüşüne giren bir parça meni kamera üzerinde yer etmişti. Sehun'un rahatlamış sık sık solumalarına Kris'in sesleri karışmış, kameranın üzerinden Kris'in havlusu uçmuştu. 

 

 

Luhan kelepçeli ellerinin bileklerine tırnağını geçirmişti. Başını JJ'e doğru çevirmeye çalıştı. Birazcık oynatabilmişti. "Lütfen" dedi, "lütfen... sadece beni öldüremez misin?.." hıçkırıkları Sehun'la Kris'in zevk dolu seslerine karışmıştı. JJ ağlayan Luhan'a baktı. Bir insan için canını teklif etmeye değer miydi? Kris'in sesiyle JJ ekrana baktı. Görüntüde hala Sehun'un menisi ve tavan vardı. "Bebeğim, arkanı dön..." Çarşaftan gelen ses ve Kris'in derin inlemesi ne olduğunu anlamak için görüntüyü izlemeye gerek duyurmuyordu. Kris'i takiben Sehun da boğuk bir inleme bırakmıştı. Çıplak bedenlerin birbirine çarpışmalarıyla çıkan sesler eşliğinde Kris konuşmuştu

 

"Bu-bunu seninle yapmaktan ve -ahh- sana aşık, aşık olduğumu söylemekten asla, asla sıkılmayacağım Oh Sehun!"

 

Kris yüksek sesle inlemiş, Luhan'ın yerinden sıçramasına neden olmuştu... 

 

"Bu... muhteşem bir güne başlamaydı... gel buraya..."

 

Sehun'un Kris'in göğsüne sokulması tahmin edilmez değildi. Kris'i tekrarladı. "Muhteşemdi ve her sabah aynı şekilde uyandırılmak istiyorum Fan..." Kris kıkırdamıştı. "Emredersiniz efendim!" İkisi de gülüşürken Kris kamerayı almış ve ekranı çarşafa silmişti. Kamerayı kendilerine çevirdi ve ' _yeni seks yaptık_ ' bakışlarını ölümsüzleştirdi. Sehun'u tekrar derin bir öpücüğün içine çekerken kamerayı kapattı.   
_Belki de ikinci turu yapmışlardı..._

 

 

JJ ekrandaki videoyu biraz geriye sardı ve seks sonrası çektikleri görüntüyü ekranda dondurdu. Dağılmış, sarmaş dolaş iki beden, öylece ekranda duruyordu. Ne kadar da mutlu gözüküyordu... 

 

 

Luhan gözlerini kapatmış sarsılarak ağlarken JJ konuştu. 

 

"Bunun gibi onlarcası var Luhan... Sehun'un şirkette, Kris'in odasında diz çöktüğü, masaya yattığı, ya da kucağında zıpladığı bir sürü görüntü var ve kim şanslı? Tabii ki sen! Hepsini izleyeceksin! Hem de en ön sıradan!" Elleriyle Luhan'ı alkışladı.

"Tebrikler!"

 

*******

 

Baekhyun ve Sehun kader arkadaşı mı olmuşlardı bilinmez ama şu an birbirlerine en çok muhtaç olan ikili haline gelmişlerdi. Gözlerini açtıklarında odadaki ceset gitmişti. Bunun için ikisi de minnettardı. Onunla aynı odada kalmak işkence gibiydi. Sehun başını tuğla duvara yasladı. "Çok şükür tanrım!" diyordu. Baekhyun da küçük mırıltılar çıkartarak gözlerini açmıştı. "Ne zamandır uyuyoruz biz?" Baekhyun narin elleriyle gözlerini ovaladı. Gerçekten ışık saçıyordu. Bu ortamda bile... "Bilmiyorum, sanki yıllar geçmiş gibi."

 

 

Sehun hamam böceğinin cesedini kontrol etti. Bir önceki akşam? ya da sabah yaşanan kavgadan dolayı neredeyse yok olmuştu. Baekhyun yanı başlarında duran su şişesine uzandı. Normal bir uyku hali hissetmiyordu. Suyu kokladı ama bir şey algılayamadı. 

 

 

"Bize ilaç veriyor olabilirler."

 

"İlaç?!"

 

Baekhyun başını salladı, hala Sehun'un göğsünde gözlerini açmaya çalışıyordu. 

 

"Evet ilaç, ya da uyuşturucu"

 

Sehun korkarak ve sesini yükselterek tekrarladı. "Uyuşturucu?!!"

 

"JJ için bulunmayacak bir şey değil, okulda da vermişlerdi bize..."

 

Baekhyun ağzından kaçırdığı şeyle dilini ısırdı. 

 

"Okulda size uyuşturucu mu verdiler?!!!"

 

"Ah~~ öyle değil, sonra konuşalım olur mu? Sanırım kanamam da devam ediyor..."  


"Kanaman mı var?!"

 

Sehun panikledi ve Baekhyun'un yüzünü kaldırdı. Baekhyun başını salladı. "Sanırım omzum hala kanıyor." Sehun Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'e ait Adidas eşofman üstünün bir tarafını çıkarttı ve t-shirt'ünü sıyırıp yaraya baktı. Dikiş atılsa iyi olacak gibi duruyordu. "Chanyeol'ündü bu eşofman!" Baekhyun delinen kısımda parmağını gezdirdi. Bir kaç damla yaş düşmek için gözlerine yerleşmişti bile. Sehun hayretle ona baktı. Omzundaki bıçak yarasına değil de Chanyeol'ün eşofmanının delinmesine üzülmesi inanılmazdı. Sehun Baekhyun'un yarasının üzerine t-shirtünden yırttığı bir kumaş parçasını bağladı. Yaranın etrafındaki kızarıklık bir şeylerin habercisi olabilirdi. O pis bıçakta kim bilir ne kadar mikrop vardı. Yaranın dezenfekte edilmesi gerekiyordu. Baekhyun'a bir şey söylemedi ve eşofmanı giymesine yardım etti. 

 

İkili yan yana otururken o pis kırmızı kapıyı izliyordu. Baekhyun konuştu. "Luhan çok endişelenmiştir. Belki de çoktan buraya gelmiştir."

 

"Luhan buraya geldiğini biliyor mu???"

 

Baekhyun başını salladı. "Senin burada olduğunu Kyungsoo söyledi. Luhan seni bulamayınca deliye dönmüştü. Hatta Kris'e bile gitti. Kris de burada olduğunu bilmiyor. Yani artık burada olduğumuzu bilmiyor... Luhan Kris'e gitse işler bu noktaya gelmezdi ama ona gitmeyecek kadar da gurur yapıyor."

 

Baekhyun yerdeki kirli toprağı avucuna aldı ve kum saatindeki kumlar gibi toprağın avucundan yere süzülmesini izledi. 

 

"JJ yani Kris'in abisi ile aramın diğerlerinden daha iyi olduğunu düşünüyordum. -Baekhyun şen bir kahkaha attı- ama değilmiş... onu ikna edip seni buradan çıkartacaktım ama bir kaç saniyelik dikkatsizliğimle buraya tıkılı kaldık."

 

Bu küçük adam konuşmaya başladıysa Sehun da bir şeyler sorabilirdi değil mi? İçini kemiren şeyi sordu ve rahatlamayı umdu;

 

"Luhan beni gerçekten kandırdı mı?"

 

"Ohh~~ Luhan seni kandırdı mı, kandırmadı mı bence buna sen karar ver. Bir gün sana zaten her şeyi anlatacaktı. Senden ne kadar uzak durmak istese de, kendinden soğutmaya çalışsa da kader gibi bir şeydi. Engel olamadı. Bana gelip senden bahsettiği günü hatırlıyorum. Kaç saat bana sarılıp ağladı bilmiyorum. Aranızdaki " _gitme_ " muhabbeti ne bilmiyorum ama o günün sabahında bana geldi. Sonra da onu durduramadan Kris'e gidip her şeyi anlattı. Kris'in yanından geldiğinde yanında bomba patlamış gibiydi. Kan içerisinde, hırpalanmış ve zarar görmüştü. Ama emin olduğum şey, Kris ona vurup sinirini çıkartana kadar öylece durup, öleceğini düşünse bile bir şey yapmamıştır. Sana karşı hissettiği şeyler aklına ve kalbine tam olarak oturduğu anda bunu ona söyledi. Onu kandırmadı, ya da yalan söylemedi... ikiniz için Kanada'ya uçak bileti bile baktım. Seni de alıp kaçabilirdi ama kabul etmedi. Seni belirsizlik ve gizlilikle dolu bir dünyaya sürüklemek istemedi. Kris senden vazgeçmesi için her şeyi yaptı. Luhan'ın göğsündeki yara hırsızdan dolayı değildi, Kris'in adamları yapmıştı. Luhan'dan şüphe duyduğun her anını hatırla. Hepsinde Kris ile ilgili bir durum vardı ve Luhan Krisle olan sorunu çözmeden sana bunlardan bahsetmek istemiyordu. Seni kurtarmak için iki kez buraya geldiğini biliyorum. Seni uyurken bırakıp buraya gelmek, birileriyle senin için kavga etmek, psikolojik olarak bile ne kadar zor bir durum değil mi? Buraya geldiği her seferinde de ölümün eşiğinden döndü. Senin ondan da korkmandan, onu terketmenden ölesiye korktu. - _Baekhyun gülümsedi-_  Sana bunları anlattığımı duysa beni boğardı. O fasulye sırığı arkadaşına kavuşmadan ölmek gibi bir niyetim yok, ama şu an yapacak başka bir şey de yok. Ben  _birazcık_  da geveze birisiyim. Konuşmazsak zaman nasıl geçecek ki? Hem o geri kafalı Luhan'a kalsa bunları sana asla anlatmaz, kendi kendini yer bitirir. Hayatımızda daha fazla dram olsun istemiyorum. Luhan ilk defa aşık oluyor ve onun ne kadar mutlu olduğunu görüyorum. Sen de ona aşıksın değil mi Sehun?"  


 

 

"E-evet.. Keşke tüm bu anlattıklarını daha önce bana anlatsaydı. Ben beni kabul etmediğini, bana asla güvenmediğini düşünerek içim içimi yerken keşke gerçekleri bilseydim. Kırgın ve kafam karışmış hissediyorum..."  


 

 

"Karşına gelip 'aslında Kris'le okuldan arkadaşız, beni seni takip etmem, Kris'in gözü kulağı olmam için yanına göndermişlerdi' dese bence arkana bakmadan kaçar giderdin. Zamanı vardı. Henüz vakti değildi. Doğru zamanı bekledi Luhan, ama beklenmedik şeyler oldu. JJ tüm hayatları altüst etti..."

 

Baekhyun gözlerini kapattığında, Sehun da ona ayak uydurmuştu. Aklında binlerce soru vardı. Luhan'ın göğsündeki yaranın ikinci kez açıldığı gün yatakta solgunca yatıyordu, Sehun onu öldü sanmıştı da aklı çıkmıştı. Luhan'a kırgındı belki ama Luhansız bir hayat da düşünemez olmuştu...

 

*******

 

Luhan ofisin kapısından içeriye Bay Huang ile girdiği ilk anda onun kendisi için özel olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan'a yakın olmak, yanında olmak hayatının bir parçası haline gelmişti. Buradan çıkışta ne yapacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Sindirmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

 

*******

 

Luhan sandalyede güçsüzce oturuyordu. Sehun'u ve sevgisini hissetmeye muhtaçtı. Gördüklerini unutmak istiyordu ama bir saniye bile aklından çıkmıyordu. 

 

Ekranda şu an bir otopsi kaydı vardı. Doktor küçük bir bebeğe otopsi yapıyordu. Muhtemelen eğitim amaçlı çekilmiş bir videoydu ama lanet olsun Luhan bu saatten sonra tıp falan okumayacaktı. Bunu izlemek istemiyordu! Otopsi görüntüsünden sonra aslan tarafından parçalara ayrılan bir ceylan görüntüsü başlamıştı. Zavallı güzel şeyi boğazından yakalamış, nefesi kesilene kadar dişlerini boğazından çekmemişti. Tüm detayıyla çekilen belgesele içinden küfür etti. Gerçekten başarılıydı... devamında saçma sapan karalama, siyah fırça darbeleriyle çizilmiş resimler vardı. Arada Sehun ve Kris'in fotoğrafları geçiyor. Ölü hayvanlar, ölü insanlar, deneyler, felaketler peşi sıra ekranda dönüyordu. Luhan her saniye biraz daha kontrolünü kaybediyor, şiddete meyilli hale geliyordu. 

 

 

JJ elindeki metal kutuyu açtı ve içinden aldığı şeyleri Luhan'ın ağzına dayadı. Luhan tanıdığı şeyi yememek için dudaklarını açmıyordu. Onu istemiyordu. Ona halüsinasyonlar gösterecek o mantarları yemeyi reddetiyordu. JJ Luhan'ı saçlarından tuttu ve eliyle çenesini sertçe sıktı. Luhan'ın ağzı gönülsüzce açılmış, magic mushroomlar ağzına girmişti. Luhan onları çiğnedi ve yuttu. 

 

 

_Birazdan burası çok kalabalık olacaktı..._

 

*******

 

Uyku uyanıklık arasında geçen bilinmeyen süre sonunda Sehun gözlerini açmıştı. Baekhyun'un başı omzuna düşmüş uyumaya devam ediyordu. Sehun omzundaki çocuğun yüzüne baktı ve terlemiş olmasına şaşırdı. Elini alnına koydu ve hatırı sayılır derecede ateşi olduğunu anladı. Yarası enfeksiyon kapmaya başlamış olmalıydı ve acilen antibiyotik vermek gerekiyordu. "Baekhyun, ateşin var hadi şunu çıkartalım." Başını zorla tutabilen Baekhyun Sehun'un yardımıyla Chanyeol'ün eşofman üstünü çıkarttı ve Sehun'un bir kısmını ıslatıp yüzünü silmesine müsaade etti. Baekhyun'un gözleri tekrar kapanırken Sehun bağırmaya başlamıştı. 

 

"Birisi buraya baksın! Kimse yok mu?!"

 

Yerden kalktı ve zincirinin müsaade ettiği kadar kapıya yaklaştı. 

 

"Lanet olsun! Birisi baksın ilaca ihtiyacı var!" Sehun ne kadar bağırsa da sesini duyuramıyordu. Bileğini koparma pahasına kapıya doğru koşmaya çabalıyordu. Hayatını kurtaran çocuğa bir ilaç bulamayacak kadar aciz bir durumdaydı.   
Baekhyun onun yüzünden yaralanmıştı...

 

Kısa bir süre sonra kapı açıldı ve Jae Joong içeriye girdi. "Bu gürültü de ne böyle?!" Dalga geçer gibi hali sinir bozucu olsa da Sehun Baekhyun'u gösterdi "ateşi var, yarası enfeksiyon kapmış. Antibiyotik vermek lazım!" JJ eliyle çenesini tuttu. 

 

"Bundan bana ne?"

 

Sehun'un gözleri yuvalarından fırlayacak kadar büyümüştü. Döndü ve toprağın üzerinde yatan zayıf bedene baktı. Ne kadar da çaresiz gözüküyordu. 

 

"O senin arkadaşın" dedi Sehun. "Aralarında en çok onu severmişsin! Siktiğim nasıl bir sevgi bu?!!" JJ duyduğu şeyle konuşamamıştı. Evet en çok onu severdi. Baekhyun şirin ve melek gibi güzeldi. Eğlenceli, canlı, yaramaz, tam bir küçük kardeşti. Al kucağına sev, oyun oynat. Tam bir oyuncuydu. 

 

JJ elini ceketinin cebine soktu ve Baekhyun'a baktı. "En sevdiğin insanlar seni daha acımasız bir hale getirebiliyor... Onu madem bu kadar önemsiyorsun, o zaman sana bir teklifim var." Sehun ne isterse yapacak duruma gelmişti çünkü Baekhyun titriyordu. Teklifi duyup Sehun şoka girmeden, dizleri üzerine yere kapaklanmadan ve ağlama krizine girmeden önce son bir kez Baekhyun'a bakmıştı. JJ nasıl bu kadar korkunç olabilirdi ki?

 

 

"Bir kaç gün sonra Kris Çin'e gidecek. 

_Sen de onunla birlikte gideceksin..."_

 

 

JJ elinde tuttuğu ilaç paketini salladı. Az önce cebinden çıkartmış olmalıydı. Sehun pakete, Baekhyun'a ve JJ'e bakıyordu. 

 

"Gide-ceğim" dedi, sesinin titremesine engel olamamıştı " ** _gideceğim_** "

ve her şey son mu bulacaktı?..

 

******Ningyoo**

 

*******

 

**Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.**

** Magic mushroom ** **'ları ben Amsterdam'da görmüştüm. Bir miktara kadar ot, mantar vb. şeyleri kullanabiliyorsunuz. Yasal olarak her yerde satılıyor. Bu mantarları satan ayrı dükkanlarda var. Oradan ruh halinize göre sizi eğlendirecek, güldürecek hafif ya da dozu -yasal çerçevede- yüksek şeyler seçebiliyorsunuz. Ve bunları kullandığınızda ruh halinizin durumuna göre de çok mutlu ya da mutsuz olabiliyorsunuz. Halüsinasyonlar görebiliyorsunuz vs vs. Luhan'ın ruh hali ortada. Bakalım mantarlar onda nasıl bir kafa yapacak...**

 

 **Beş bölümün sonunda ilk finalimi yapmayı planlıyorum. Sonra diğer çifti yazıp onun da finalini yapacağım ve Rehin** **,** **ilk göz nurum olarak kenarda yerini alacak.**

 

**Uzun bir not oldu ama açıklama yapmak iyi olur diye düşündüm.**

 

**Umarım hikaye iyi gidiyordur.**

 

**_Sizi çok seviyorum..._ **

 

**_Ningyoo_ **


	37. Bölüm - 36 ~ Final 2/5

**35\. Bölümden**   
**...**

 

JJ elindeki metal kutuyu açtı ve içinden aldığı şeyleri Luhan'ın ağzına dayadı. Luhan tanıdığı şeyi yememek için dudaklarını açmıyordu. Onu istemiyordu. Ona halüsinasyonlar gösterecek o mantarları yemeyi reddetiyordu. JJ Luhan'ı saçlarından tuttu ve eliyle çenesini sertçe sıktı. Luhan'ın ağzı gönülsüzce açılmış, magic mushroomlar ağzına girmişti. Luhan onları çiğnedi ve yuttu. 

 

_Birazdan burası çok kalabalık olacaktı..._

 

 **BÖLÜM - 36**  
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

_Bir hap seni büyütür_

 

_Ve bir hap seni küçültür_

 

_Ve annenin sana verdikleri_

 

_Hiçbir şey yapmaz_

 

_Git Alice'e sor, o 3 metre boyunda olduğunda_

 

_Eğer tavşanları kovalamaya gidersen_

 

_Düşeceğini bilirsin_

_(Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit)_  


Luhan kendisine doğru gelen tavşana baktı. Tavşan çok küçük olmalıydı ya da kendisi çok büyük? Başını hızla sağa sola salladığında JJ tarafından bir miktar mantar daha dudakları arasına bırakılmıştı. 

 

İnsanlar mantar ya da ot kullandığında bunu açık alanda yaparlardı. Çünkü dört duvar arasında ters etki yapma ihtimali daha yüksekti. Luhan ise hücredeydi... saçma sapan bir sürü iğrenç görüntü izlemişti. Hala mantığı ile düşünebildiği şu kısacık anda da mantarlar hakkındaki bilgilerini yokluyor olmasına şaşırıyordu. 

 

Pofuduk bir beyaz tavşan hoplaya zıplaya hücrede belirdiğinde Luhan şaşkındı. Hafifçe gülümsedi. Gülümserken ne kadar ürkütücü göründüğünü bilmiyordu; bilse belki hiç gülmezdi. İç sesiyle konuşmaya başladı. " _Beyaz tavşan? Şanslı sayılırım..._ " Sadece tavşan değil, tüm oda küçülürken Luhan kendini Alice Harikalar Diyarında gibi hissetmişti. Woow... Okulda geçirdiği tüm o iğrenç zaman boyunca sadece Alice gibi bir hapla büyüyüp küçülebilmeyi istemişti. Büyüyüp o adamlardan intikam almak, sonra da küçülüp oradan kaçmayı dilemişti. Hayalinin şu an gerçekleşiyor olması trajikomikti... 

 

Tavşan yeniden odada belirdiğinde Luhan artık özgürdü. Bağlı olduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve  _hala sandalyede bağlı olan yansımasına_  baktı. Hangisi gerçekti Allah bilirdi. Tavşan iki ayakları üzerinde durup Luhan'a baktığında o da sandalyede bağlı  _adamı_  izlemeyi bıraktı. Acınası ve zavallı gözüküyordu. Aşık olduğu adamı, Sehun'u kurtarmaktan oldukça uzaktı. Utanç verici, yüz karasıydı! Luhan dikkatini tekrar tavşana verdi. Tavşan ufacık bedeniyle sağa sola zıplayarak koşuyor, şu ana kadar kapalı olan tüm kapıları açıyordu. Luhan hücreden çıktı ve tavşanı kovalamaya başladı. Uzun boyundan dolayı tüm koridorlardan eğilerek geçmesi gerekiyordu. Belki de o çıkışı biliyordu. Luhan tavşanın peşinden koşarken minik tavşan küçük bir kapıdan geçip gitmişti. Luhan koridorda başını tavana çarptı ve yere düştü. Yere düşeceği belliydi, Alice gibi o boyla koşmayı neden istemişti ki? Sehun'a aşık olduğunda da olacaklar belli değil miydi? Gerçekler bir gün ortaya çıkmayacak mıydı?.. Yerde boylu boyunca uzanırken küçük kapıdan içeriye baktı.  Düşüncelerini bir kenara bıraktı. Çocuk romanındaki aç gözlü bir karakter olmayı diledi. Yaşadığı tüm bu şeylerin hiç yaşanmamış olmasını diledi.   


 

Tavşan kulaklarını oynatarak ona bakıyordu. Yeşil çimenler, mavi bir gökyüzü sonsuzluğa doğru uzanıyordu. Luhan oraya girip kaçmayı istiyordu ama bu boyla yapamıyordu. Küçülmeyi diledi. Sadece üç parmağının girebildiği geçitten geçmek ve özgür olmayı diledi. Belki gerçekten bir kitabın zamanla aşınacak sayfasında hayali bir karakter olabilirdi. Başına gelenleri o zaman kimse bilmezdi. Birini öldürmüş olmak, en yakın arkadaşına ihanet etmiş olmak bunların hepsi sadece kendi bildiği anılar olarak kalabilirdi. 

 

Luhan uzandığı yerden kalktı ve koridora baktı. Yer yer toprak olan zeminin duvarla buluştuğu bir noktada hayata tutunmaya çalışan bir kaç mantar gördü. Aklı yerinde olsa zehirli olduğuna inandığı bu mantarları asla yemezdi. Biraz daha eğildi ve mantarları koparıp düşünmeden ağzına attı. Saniyeler sonra koridor büyümeye Luhan da küçülmeye başlamıştı. Luhan küçülen ellerine ve parmaklarına baktı. Yeniden bebekliğine dönmüş gibiydi. Gülümsedi ve tavşanın peşinden kapıdan geçti. Tavşan orada onu bekliyordu ve Luhan gelince hızla kulaklarını oynattı. 

 

Luhan tavşanın peşine takılmayı yeniden başardığında bir labirentin içine çekildiğini farketmemişti. Etrafı yüksek yeşil süs ağaçlarıyla çevrilmişti ve kapana kısılmıştı. Tavşanı daha dikkatli incelediğinde yüzünün Sehun'a benzediğini farketti. Hala tavşanı kovalamaya cesareti var mıydı? Sehun'u kovalarken bir yalana tutunmuştu. Defalarca düşmüştü, canı acımıştı; aynı Alice gibi... ama pişman olmamıştı. Devam etmişti. Şimdi Sehun tavşan olmuş intikam mı alıyordu? Sehun'la yüzleşmeye cesareti var mıydı? Luhan bir adım geri attı. Tavşan boynunu sağa doğru büktü ve yavaş yavaş Luhan'a gelmeye başladı. Luhan bir adım daha geriye attığında sırtı gökyüzüne doğru uzanan labirentin ağaçlarına değmişti. Arkasına bakmadan hızla kaçmaya başladı. Nereye giderse gitsin bu labirentten çıkamıyordu. Aynı yerde dönüp duruyordu ve sanki tavşan gittikçe yaklaşıyordu. 

 

Luhan bir çıkmaza girdi. Etrafında yükselen yeşil duvarlardan başka bir şey yoktu. Duvara tüm gücüyle yaslandı. Tavşan yavaş yavaş ona doğru geliyordu ve hiçbir çıkış yoktu. Her adımda tavşan biraz daha evrilmeye başlamıştı. Önce insan kulakları geldi, sonra burnu, ağzı, kolları... yerde sürünen şey gittikçe Sehun'a benzeyen bir yaratığa dönüşmeye başlamıştı. Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ndeki Gollum gibi, iki büklüm Luhan'a doğru ilerledi. Luhan tırnaklarını duvara geçirdi ve kaçabilmeyi diledi. Terden sırılsıklam olmuştu. Yaratık yavaşça cılız bacakların üzerinde yükseldi ve ağzından tükürükler saçarak tıslar gibi konuştu. 

 

"İki yüzlü, yalancı!"

*******

**35\. Bölümden**

JJ elini ceketinin cebine soktu ve Baekhyun'a baktı. "En sevdiğin insanlar seni daha acımasız bir hale getirebiliyor... Onu madem bu kadar önemsiyorsun, o zaman sana bir teklifim var." Sehun ne isterse yapacak duruma gelmişti çünkü Baekhyun titriyordu.   
Teklifi duyup Sehun şoka girmeden, dizleri üzerine yere kapaklanmadan ve ağlama krizine girmeden önce son bir kez Baekhyun'a bakmıştı. JJ nasıl bu kadar korkunç olabilirdi ki?

 

"Bir kaç gün sonra Kris Çin'e gidecek. 

 

_Sen de onunla birlikte gideceksin..."_

 

JJ elinde tuttuğu ilaç paketini salladı. Az önce cebinden çıkartmış olmalıydı. Sehun pakete, Baekhyun'a ve JJ'e bakıyordu. 

 

"Gide-ceğim" dedi, sesinin titremesine engel olamamıştı " ** _gideceğim_** "  


 

JJ bıkkın bir şekilde içini çekti. Sanki Sehun'un kabul edişini duymamış gibi odadan çıktı. Sehun gözyaşları ile dolu yüzünü kaldırdı ve kırmızı kapıya baktı. Bileğinin kopacağını bilsede o ilacı alacaktı. Zincire bağlı kolunu hızlıca çekti ve bağırdı. 

 

"Gideceğim diyorum! Kurtar onu!"

 

JJ kapının önünde her şeyi duyarken vicdanından gelen sesi de uzun zamandır duymadığını farketmişti. Baekhyun'un tek suçu sanırım Luhan'ın tarafında olmaktı. Telefonunu çıkarttı ve yardımcılarını aradı. Kısa bir süre sonra bir kaç kişi ellerinde futbol maçlarında kullanılan, tekerleksiz elle taşınan sedyeyle içeri girmişlerdi. Sehun umutla onlara doğru baktı. "Omzu kanıyor, mikrop kapmış" diye söyledi telaşla. Perişan gözüküyordu. Acınası... bağlı kolu kanıyordu, ağlamaktan gözleri şişmiş ve kızarmıştı. Gıdasızlıktan yüzü sararmış ve çoktan bir kaç kilo daha vermişti... Adamlardan birisi acımış olsa gerek üzerine vazife olmayan bir şekilde Sehun'a teselli verme ihtiyacı hissetmişti. "Merak etme" dedi o yumuşak sesin sahibi, "eskisinden daha iyi olacak..." Sehun sorgulamadan yabancının söylediği şeye güvendi. Baekhyun'un zayıf bedenini sedyeye koydular ve uzaklaşmadan önce Sehun son kez onun elini tuttu. Baekhyun'un duyacağını düşünerek "İyi olacaksın" diye fısıldadı ve odada yine yalnızdı...

 

JJ odasına getirilen Baekhyun'un alnına elini koydu. Gerçekten de ateşi vardı. İtiraf etmek gerekirse biraz paniklemiş hissediyordu çünkü Baekhyun zayıf birisiydi. Her anlamda... psikolojik olarak da, bedenen de... en kırılgan oydu. Isınan elini alnından çekti ve yumruk yaptı. Tırnakları avucunu kesiyor gibiydi ama kimin umrundaydı ki? Hızla arkasını döndü ve bir kaç adım yürüdü. Yumruk yaptığı elini dudaklarının üzerine götürmüş küçük küçük vuruyordu. Hızla topukları üzerinde döndü ve işaret parmağıyla Baekhyun'u gösterdi. "Acil müdahale yapın ve hastaneye götürün" dedi. Adamlar biraz şaşırmış olsalar da itiraz etmediler. Yarayı hızlıca temizleyip ilaç vererek hastaneye götürdüler. JJ Soo'ya bir mesajla durumu haber vermiş, D.O'dan ona refakatçilik etmesini istemişti. D.O istemese de kabul etmek zorunda kalmış, Baekhyun'un uyanmasını beklerken de JJ den intikam alma planlarını yapmıştı. Telefonunu çıkarttı ve Kris'e bir mesaj gönderdi. 

 

 **_——— > Sehun Metal'deymiş..._ **  


*******

 

JJ tekrar alt kata indi. Luhan bağlı olduğu sandalyede projeksiyonun yansımasındaki  görüntüleri izlemeye  _zorunlu_  bir şekilde devam ediyordu. JJ onun önünde eğildi ve gözlerine baktı. Boşluğa bakıyor gibiydi. Acaba mantarlarla birlikte damardan verdiği ilaç fazla mı gelmişti? İhanet ederek Luhan bunlardı çoktan haketmişti... Okuduğu okul bile ona ihanetin ne kadar kötü bir şey olduğunu öğretemediyse, o öğretirdi. Odanın köşesinde duran ameliyatlarda kullanılan, üzerinde çeşitli yardımcı aletlerin bulunduğu masayı tuttu ve sürükleyerek odadan çıkarttı. Kapıdaki adam masayı beton zeminde itekleyerek kırmızı kapılı odaya doğru götürdü. Tırtıklı kötü zemin üzerinde hareket eden metal tekerler ve zaten metal olan masanın üzerindeki metal aletler uyum içerisinde sessiz koridorda gürültü yapıyordu. Adam kapıyı açtı ve Sehun dizlerine gömdüğü başını gıcırdayan kapıya doğru çevirdi. Sehun odaya gelen şeyin ne olduğuna bile bakmadan ayağa kalkıp Baekhyun'u sordu. "O nasıl iyi mi?!" diye cevap aramaya çalışıyordu ama adam sadece Sehun'a acıyarak bakmıştı. Bu daha önce Baekhyun'un iyi olacağını söyleyen kişiydi ve dudağı patlamış gibi gözüküyordu. Adam sessizce kapıyı kapattı ve Sehun'u orada tekrar tek başına bıraktı. 

 

JJ odanın köşesinde duran buz gibi suyla dolu, İtfaiyelerin kullandığı kovalara benzeyen kırmızı metal kovayı eline aldı. Luhan'a yaklaştı ve suyu başından aşağı dökerken söylendi. 

 

"Yalancılar için uyanma vakti!!!"

*******

JJ kırmızı kapılı odanın önünde durdu ve kapıyı açtı. Sehun bir köşede tuğla duvarı izliyordu. Açılan kapıya bakmak refleks haline gelmişti. İstemsizce oraya başını çevirdi. Bu odada olmaya alışmıştı. Günde iki kez gelen bayat tost ekmeği ve bir parça acımış kaşar peyniri ağzından geçen tek gıda olmuştu. Küçük bir şişe su ile onları yutup bugün kaçıncı gün anlamaya çalışıyordu. Gelen yiyeceklerden hangisi sabah kahvaltısı için, hangisi akşam yemeği için bilmiyordu. Şuan dışarıda gündüz mü, gece mi onun için sır olmaya devam ediyordu. Odanın ortasında duran kova istemeyerek giderdiği ihtiyaçları içindi.   


Sessiz bakışmayı JJ bitirdi. 

"Uçak biletiniz iki gün sonrası için." 

Sehun anlamsızca boş gözlerle baktı. 

"İki gün sonra ne zaman? bilmiyorum... benim için bir şey ifade etmiyor" dedi. Zaman kavramı uçup gitmişti ve iğrenç hissettiriyordu. Defalarca yumrukladığı bu tuğla duvarın dışında gerçek hayat vardı. İnsanlar yiyor, içiyor, eğleniyor, oyun oynuyor, doğuyor, ölüyor ya da evleniyorlardı... Sehun ise bu küf kokusu içerisinde ciğerlerini çürütmeye devam ediyordu... JJ Sehun'un yanına yaklaştı ve cep telefonunu gösterdi. Sehun heyecanla günler sonra gördüğü cihaza baktı. Ne yazık ki ekranda bir video vardı. Tarih ya da saat yazmıyordu. JJ Sehun'un hayal kırıklığı yaşadığını fark etti ve konuştu. 

 

"Eğer sana saati söyleseydim, saniye sayarak kafayı yiyebilirdin. Üzgünüm Sehun."

 

Sehun alaylı bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Sanki böyle kafayı hiç yememişim gibi değil mi? Ne kadar da iyi niyetlisin. Teşekkür ederim!" 

 

Bu sefer JJ gülümsemişti. "Kris senden heyecanla bahsettiği zamanlarda işlerin yoğunluğu nedeniyle sizi ziyarete gelememiştim. Eğer o zaman tanışmış olsaydık, böyle düşünmezdin" dedi. Sehun için Kris ile ilgili her cümle üzücü olmaya devam ediyordu. Cevap verecek bir şey bulamadı ve kararan ekrana bakmaya başladı.   


 

JJ telefonu kendine çevirdi ve videoyu başlatıp Sehun'a döndürdü. Videoda Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun, gamzeli çocuk ve cafe'de çalışan esmer çocuk vardı. Arkalarında kalan Deniz manzarasıyla tatillerini ölümsüzleştirdikleri kısa bir video vardı. Gülüyor ve sevinçle el sallıyorlardı. Sehun orada Luhan'ın yanında olamadığı için kıskançlık hissediyordu. Onun beş sene önceki ya da okuldaki anlarına tanık olamamak üzüntü ve kıskançlık hissettiriyordu. Kris'i aynı karede görmek ise artık daha az canını acıtıyordu. Sonuç olarak Luhan'ı ona gönderen oydu. Tamamen masum sayılmazdı değil mi?... JJ videoyu bir sonrakine atlattı. Sehun'un daha çok ilgisini çekmesi normaldi çünkü Kris'in evinde çekilen mutlu bir videoydu. Bu sefer Krisle kameraya el sallayan ve Kris'in boynunu öpmesine izin veren kendisiydi. İç gıdıklayıcı eylem sonrasında Sehun kahkaha atarak kurtulmaya çalışıyor, Kris ise boynunu daha çok öpüyordu. 

 

JJ videoyu kendine çevirip baktı. "Kris seni bana göstermek için bu videoyu göndermişti. Nasıl sapıkça bir davranış değil mi?" JJ kahkaha attı. "Videoyu babamın yanında açmıştım ve tam anlamıyla şok olmuştuk!" JJ videoyu durdurdu ve ekranı tekrar Sehun'a çevirdi. "Kris'in böyle  _gülebildiğini_  gerçekten bilmiyordum. Onu böyle güldüren tek şey senken, nasıl seni bırakırım ki?"

 

JJ çömeldiği yerden kalktı ve Sehun'un bileğindeki zincirin ucundaki kelepçeye anahtarı sokup, kilidin açılış sesinin odada yankılanmasını sağladı. Hiçbir şey söylemeden kapıyı açık bıraktı ve odadan çıktı. Sehun şaşkınlıkla bileğine baktı. Diğer bileğine göre biraz daha incelmiş, hırpalanmış, morarmış ve kanamıştı. Eliyle zayıf bileği sardı. Tekrar kolunun özgür kalabileceği aklına gelmezdi. İstemsizce nefes alış verişleri hızlanmıştı. Odanın köşesine iliştiren metal masa bile şimdi dikkatini çekiyordu. Kırmızı kapı açıktı ve koridordan küf kokusuyla karışık bir rüzgar içeriye doğru esiyordu. Sehun çöktüğü yerde avını bekleyen timsah gibi etrafa bakıyordu. Çünkü inanamıyordu. Kapıdan çıksa ne olurdu? JJ iki gün sonraya uçak biletiniz var demişti. Yoksa Kris mi onu kurtarmaya gelmişti? Krisle gideceği için mi onu serbest bırakıyordu? Ama gidebilirsin de dememişti. Ya dışarıda çok kötü bir şey varsa onu bekliyorsa??. Sehun başını elleri arasına aldı ve gözlerini kapattı. 

 

Şimdi ne yapacaktı?

*******

JJ Luhan'ın yanına geri döndü. Soğuk su onu biraz daha kızdırmış gibi gözüküyordu. Önce Luhan'ın başını sandalyeye sabitleyen siyah kadife kuşağı çözdü. Luhan serbest kalan başını sağa sola çevirdi ve biraz rahatlattı. Daha sonra arkasından kelepçelediği bileklerini çözdü. Ve ayaklarını... Luhan delirmiş gibi bakarken kapıyı gösterdi. "Sehun kırmızı kapılı odada." Luhan hızla sandalyeden kalktı. JJ ve arkasında kalan Krisle Sehun'un fotoğrafına baktı. Kontrolden çıkmış gibi hissediyordu. Uyuşan bacaklarını zor da olsa hareket ettirdi ve tutunarak kapıdan koridora çıktı. Normal şartlarda JJ'e saldırması gerekirdi ama şu an çok da normal değildi. Kırmızı kapılı odanın önüne geldi ve açık kapıya baktı. Burayı yakmak istiyordu!..  


*******  


Sehun dışarıdan gelen ayak sesiyle ayağa kalktı ve tuğla duvara sırtını yasladı. Köşedeki masaya gidip üzerindeki bıçaklardan bir tane alsa belki kendini korurdu ama artık çok geçti. Kapıdan içeriye giren beden Sehun'un günlerdir beklediği kişiydi. Sonunda Luhan onun için buradaydı. Kendinden daha fazla dağılmış ve perişan olmuş gözüküyordu. Ona bunları yapanlar Luhan'a kim bilir neler yapmıştı?..

 

Sehun korkuyla karışık heyecanla ona doğru bir adım attı. Luhan Sehun'u bulmuş olmanın mutluluğunu yaşamak istese de maruz kaldığı işkence ve vücudunda hala dolaşmakta olan ilaç mantıklı şeyler düşünmesini engelliyordu. 

_(eğik yazılar hikayenin tanıtım bölümüdür)_

 

 _"Ne zamandır bu anı bekledim biliyor musun?"_ Sehun Luhan'a doğru bir adım attı. 

 

_"Bilmek istemiyorum..."_

ama beklediği cevap bu değildi...

 

Luhan Sehun'a yaklaştı ve  _onu ceketinin yakasından tutup, küf kokulu duvara hızla vurdu._

 

Sehun _"Ah..." diyebildi sadece._

 

Luhan'ın gözlerinde saf bir kıskançlık vardı ama Sehun'un görebildiği tek şey gözbebeği büyümüş Luhan'a ait kızgın gözlerdi. O an Baekhuyun'un söylediği şey aklına geldi "bize ilaç veriyor olabilirler..." kesinlikle Luhan normal değildi. Sehun düşünürken kendini iyice duvara yaslanmış buldu. Ve Luhan onu öpmeye başlamıştı. Bu sadece bir öpücük değildi...

 

 _Azgın dudaklar, dudaklarını yiyordu._  


 

Sehun  _üzerindeki şoku atlatıp, bu sefer o diğerini duvara çarptı._    


 

 _O pembe dudakları ısırmaya başladı._  Luhan'ı özlemişti. Öyle çok özlemişti ki, öleceğini sanmıştı. Onu son bir kez göremeden ya ölecek ya da Kris'le birlikte Çin'e gönderilecekti.   


 

Ve Sehun  _aniden itilerek kendini yan duvarda buldu._  


 

Sehun  _omuzlarından tutulmuş sert bir şekilde duvara çarpılırken deli gibi öpülüyordu._  


 

Luhan onu sevgili oldukları zaman öpmüyordu. Çünkü Luhan zaten yanlış yolda yürürken bir de Sehun'u öpüp tamamen kör  bir şekilde ona bağlanmaktan korkuyordu.   
Böyle istekli bir şekilde öpülmeye hangi şart altında olursa olsun hayır diyemezdi ve demedi...  


 

JJ ikisini bu odada buluştururken planı neydi bilinmez ama  _dakikalarca sürdü bu boğuşma. Birbirlerini duvardan duvara çarpıp deli gibi öpüşüyorlardı!_  


 

Plan kesinlikle bu değildi. Kontrolden çıkan Luhan masadaki işkence aletleriyle Sehun'a zarar versin, onu korkutsun istiyordu belki de ama ne kadar ilaç verirsen ver, insanın kalbi her şart altında aşık olduğu kişiyi buluyordu...  


 

Sehun  _itti onu._ Luhan  _küçük masaya çarptı ve üzerindeki işkence aletleri büyük bir gürültüyle yere dağıldı._ Luhan'ın kendine gelmesi, buradan çıkmaları gerekiyordu. Sevişme işini sonraya da bırakabilirlerdi!  


 

Luhan  _yerden bıçağı aldı_. Sehun'un  _gözleri büyüdü. Üzerinde kan lekeleri olan bıçağı yaladı ve dudağının kenarına bir kesik attı. Kırmızı sıcak sıvı dudağının kenarından çenesine, oradan da boynuna akmaya başladı._ Sehun  _duvara yapıştı iyice. Bu iyi değildi. Bakışlarını yere eğdi. Yerdeki aletleri, pisliği ağır kokuyu ve kendini aydınlatmaktan başka hiç bir işe yaramayan, sivri sinek vızırtısı gibi sesler çıkartan lanet lambayı düşündü._  
Bir an önce buradan çıkmak gerekirdi ama Luhan gerçekten kontrolü kaybetmiş gibi gözüküyordu. 

 

Luhan belki de kendini cezalandırıyordu. Sehun buradaydı ama saatlerce Kris'le yatak görüntülerini izlemişti. Sehun'a hep endişe vermişti. Kaç kez Kris'e gülümsediği gibi kendine gülümsemişti?.. Sehun'a onu mutlu etmek adına ne verebilmişti ki? Düşününce kocaman bir hiçti! Luhan kendine belki de haksızlık ediyordu ama şu an vicdanı, kıskançlığı, suçluluk duygusu, ihanet edişi ve en önlemlisi psikolojisinin içine eden ilaç gerçeklerden ağır basıyordu.   


 

Luhan elindeki bıçakla Sehun'a yaklaştı. Sehun  _yüzündeki sıcak nefesi hissediyor ama gözlerini kaldıramıyordu. Bıçağın kendisine doğru parladığına yemin edebilirdi ama bakamıyordu._  


 

 _Bu kadar şeyden sonra beni öldürme diye ona yalvaramazdı._  Birlikte ölmek belki de bir kurtuluş olacaktı. İnsanlar gerçekten aşıksa diğer şeylerin ne önemi vardı ki? Yasak da olsa, ihanet de olsa aşktı! Aşıktı... Sehun için Kris artık geçmişti ve Luhan ne yapmış olursa olsun, onunla olmalıydı!  _Nefes alış verişleri hızlandı ikisininde. Elinde bıçakla aradaki mesafeyi iyice kapattı. Vücutları tamamen birbirine değiyordu artık. Sıcak... Sıcak hissediyordu._

 

Sehun " _lanet olsun! Bu durumda ereksiyon olamam!!!" diye içinden sövdü kendine. Ama oluyordu!_ Her zaman Luhan'ın çekimine kapılmıştı. Yine engel olamıyordu. Luhan'ın tepesinde topladığı saçları biraz dağılmıştı ama Sehun onu böyle de çok sevdiğini farketmişti.   


 

 _Limon, limon... diye geçirdi aklından. Gözlerini kapattı. Limonu düşünmek bile tüylerini ürpertiyordu. Onu bu durumdan sadece limon kurtarabilirdi!!!_  

 

Uzun zamandır limonun kurtarıcı gücüne sığınmamıştı. Şimdi ise çok ihtiyacı vardı. 

 

_Limon... Limon..._

 

Luhan  _sertliği hissetti kasıklarında. Yüzüne alaylı bir gülümseme yerleştirip başını diğer yana eğdi oyuncak bir bebek gibi. Çenesinden tuttu ve onun gözlerine baktı. Dudağının kenarından akan kan şimdi yön değiştirmiş, başını eydiği tarafa doğru akmaya başlamıştı. Bakıyordu gözlerine... Bu kadar yakından... O kadar derin bir bakıştı ki kayboldu, eridi, bitti..._

 

"Limon..."

 

" _Limon? Bu durumda limon mu düşünüyorsun?"_

 

Luhan  _alaylı ifadesine bir de şaşkın bir bakış ekledi._  


Sehun _rezil olmuştu. Utandı, kızardı ama limon işe_   _yaramadı_. Küçük sırrı da bir nevi ifşa olmuştu ama Sehun deyim yerindeyse  _taş kesmeye devam ediyordu. Bir umut yinede gözlerini sıktı._

 

_Limon..._

 

 _Artık sesli ya da sessiz konuşma yetisini kaybetmişti. Umurunda da değildi._  

 

Rüya gibi bir şey yaşıyordu şu an. Luhan elini yavaşça kaldırdı.   
_Bıçak yavaş yavaş_ Sehun'un  _görüş alanına girdi. Önce boynunda sonra yüzünde gezinmeye başladı_. Luhan  _bıçağı gezdirirken_  kendi  _dudaklarını kaplayan kanı yalıyordu._  

 

_Seksi..._

 

Luhan  _güldü._

 

 _Lanet olsun sesli mi düşünmüştü?!!_  Ama Luhan şu an gerçekten de inanılmaz seksi gözüküyordu.

 

Luhan  _vücudunu iyice yapıştırdı, sertleşen üyeye..._  Sehun için en iyisi olmak istiyordu. Elinde değildi ama hala kıskanıyordu. Kris'den bir başkasından, ya da herkesten daha iyi, onun için en iyi olmak istiyordu ve şu an Sehun'un vücudunun verdiği tepki inanılmaz hoşuna gidiyordu. Onundu! Sehun onundu, ona aitti! Bunu ispatlamak için burada sevişmeleri gerekiyorsa bunu yapacaktı!

 

_Ihhh!_

 

Sehun  _şaşkınlıkla ağzını kapatmak istedi ama_  Luhan  _onu engelledi. Bıçakla_  Sehun'un  _dudağının kenarına bir kesik attı. Sıcak kanı ve o lanet acıyı hissediyordu ama bir şey diyemedi._ Luhan'dan gelen her şeyi şu an kabul ediyordu...

 

Luhan  _dizini onun sertleşen bacak arasına sokarken konuştu:_

 

_Buraya bastırınca inliyorsun ama dudağın kesildiğinde sesin çıkmıyor?!_

 

_Ahh..._

 

 _Cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan omuzlarından tuttu ve_ Sehun'u _duvara bir kez daha çarptı. Bu hareket süpriz olmuştu. Kasıklarındaki baskıyla ve acıyla bir şey yapacak hâli kalmamıştı._

 

Sehun, Luhan mantıklı düşünmeye başlayamayacak ve  _öleceğim diye düşünürken_  Luhan  _az önce kestiği dudağından akan kanı yalamaya ve öpmeye başladı. İkisinin dudaklarından akan kanlar birbirine karıştı._  Sehun da  _karşılık veriyordu ve intikamını aldı._  Luhan'ın  _dudağındaki kesiğe bir diş attı! Ama çok geçmeden pişman olacaktı..._

 

Çünkü Luhan acıyan dudağıyla birlikte Sehun'u ani bir şekilde kucağına almış, onu duvara yaslamış öpüyor, bir taraftanda elini Sehun'un pantolonundan içeri sokuyordu. Sehun Luhan'ı kabustan uyandırmak isterken başka bir duygunun uyanmasına neden olmuştu. Luhan'ı istiyordu. Son bir sevişme ve sonra ölecekler miydi?  


*******

 

Kris hızla arabasını Metal'e doğru sürmeye başladı. Günlerdir yana döne Sehun'u arıyordu ve Sehun o harabede mi tutuluyordu? Yixing ne kadar onu sakinleştirmeye çalışsa da başarılı olamamıştı. Kris arabayı durdurmuş, el frenini bile çekmeden araçtan inmişti. Kapıda bekleyen adamlar onu içeri almak istememişti ama patron Kris'di. Kimi takardı ki? Adamlardan birisi arayarak hemen JJ'e haber verdi. 

 

JJ küfür ederek üst kata odasına yani Kris'e ait odaya çıktı. Kapıyı yeni kapatmıştı ki büyük bir gürültüyle kapı açıldı. JJ arkasını dönüp oraya baktığı an yüzüne gelen yumrukla yere savruldu! Kris bağırmıyor kükrüyordu. "Ben seni bile aradım Sehun'un yerini bulmak için!" Hala yerde yatan abisine yaklaştı ve üzerindeki ceketten tutup onu kaldırdı. Bir yumruk daha atarken bağırmaya devam etti "ben de arıyorum, bulamadım dedin bana! Sen de yalan söyledin! Abim değilsin!" JJ Sehun'u Kris'e vermek isterken böyle bir karmaşa yaratmayı beklememişti. Yalancı hiç değildi. Abim değilsin de ne demekti? Ceketini tutan eli sıktı ve Kris'in yüzüne bir yumruk da o attı. Kris dengesini kaybedip yere düştüğünde JJ üzerine çıktı, oturdu ve çok da sert olmayan bir kaç yumruk attı.   


 

"Ben her zaman, her şeyi sadece senin için yaptım!" diye bağırıyordu. Kardeşlerin kavgası ne kadar da acı vericiydi. Yardımcıların dahil olmaya cesaret edebileceği bir konu değildi. Kimse yanaşmıyordu. Yixing hızla odaya girdi ve JJ'in beline sarılıp onu Kris'in üzerinden çekti. İkisi de ayağa kalktığında Kris bir hamle daha yapmış, arada masum Yixing de koluna gelen yumrukla nasibini almıştı. Tek elini Kris'in, diğer elini de JJ'in göğsüne koydu ve ikiliyi birbiriden ayırdı. "Kesin şunu!" Yixing'in müdahalesiyle ikili sinirle birbirine baktı. Kris tekrar öne doğru atılıp, işaret parmağını abisine doğrultarak dişleri arasından tısladı; "onu nasıl burada tutarsın! Sehun böyle bir yerde yaşayamaz!" Kris geriye bir kaç adım attı ve arkasını döndü. Yixing'in eli havada boşlukta kalmıştı. Kris ellerini saçlarının arasına geçirdi ve yere düşünceyle bakarken konuşmaya devam etti "Sehun burada çok korkmuştur..." arkasını döndü ve abisine baktı. Gözleri hayal kırıklığıyla dolu olmaktan öte, yaşlarla da dolmuştu. Tek bir göz kırpışta hepsi dökülecek gibiydi. "Nerede?" JJ derin bir nefes aldı. Kris biraz daha burada olduğunu öğrenmese ne olurdu ki? Nasıl öğrenmişti ki?.. İki gün sonra uçakta sürpriz yapmayı planlamıştı... JJ "kırmızı kapı" diye fısıldadı. Duyması güçtü ama Kris için bu söz duvarlarda yankılanmıştı... eliyle ağzını kapattı. Gözleri yuvalarından çıkacak gibiydi. "Kırmızı kapı" diye fısıldadı. Kimsenin beklemediği bir anda abisine doğru atıldı ve onu yakasından tutup duvara vurdu. "Kafayı mı yedin sen! Onu nasıl orada tutarsın!" Kris arkasını döndü, odadan çıkarken kapıya yumruk attı ve hızla merdivenlere yöneldi. 

 

Alt kata indiğinde kırmızı kapı sonuna kadar açık duruyordu ve içeriden anlam veremediği sesler geliyordu. Kris göreceği şeyi tahmin edebilmiş olsaydı, o odaya asla girmezdi. Oraya asla gelmezdi, ama hayat gerçektende çok acımasızdı. Gelecekte bu anı milyonlarca kez daha zihninde yaşayacaktı. Odaya girmeyecekti, kabuslarında odadan kaçacaktı. O sahneyi görmeyecekti. Bu anı sürekli yeniden farklı şekillerde yaşadığını hayal ederek silmeye çalışacaktı. Ama şu an kaderden kaçışı yoktu... Odaya yaklaştı ve kapıdan içeriye baktı;

 

Sehun Luhan'ın kucağında duvara yaslanmış, t-shirt'ü yukarı sıyrılmış Luhan göğüs ucuna işkence ederken Sehun kendiden geçmiş bir şekilde inliyordu...  


 

Kris başını sağa sola salladı. İstemesede görüntü gerçekti. Yanındaki mikrop yuvası kapıya tutundu. Ne oluyordu?   


 

Sehun sadece bir anlığına gözlerini araladı ve Kris'i gördü. Şaşkınlıkla sadece "K-Kris" diye gevelemişti. Luhan da başını çevirdi ve ona baktı. Yüzüne yerleşen gülümseme ile yavaşça Sehun'u kucağından indirdi. Elinden tuttu ve peşinde sürükleyerek kapıya yöneldi. Kapıya çivilenmiş gibi duran Kris'i eliyle itekledi ve kocaman Kris sırtını kapıya çarptı. Neler oluyor bile diyemeden koridora çıktılar ve yürümeye devam ettiler. Luhan önde arkada Sehun... Sehun arkasını dönmüş Kris'e bakarken Luhan'ın hızına da ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Kris'in gözlerinde saf bir üzüntü ve şaşkınlık vardı. Merdivenleri çıkarken Sehun'u tuttuğu elini yukarıya kaldırdı ve Sehun'la buluşan ellerini tüm kameralara gösterdi. Sonrada boğazı yırtılacakmış gibi bağırmaya başladı. 

 

**"Oh Sehun sadece bana ait, BENİM!"**

**Ningyoo**

*******

**Gecikme için özür dilerim. Bu bölümü de umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur.**  
**Güzel yorumlarınızı okumayı çok isterim. Hikaye ile ilgili duygu ve düşüncelerinizi de çok merak ediyorum.**  
**Tanıtım bölümündeki kısmı yazmak için bu kadar bölüm geçeceğini düşünmezdim. Sonunda bu bölümü yazabildiğim için çok mutluyum.**  
**Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit şarkısını çok severim bölümü yazarken saatlerce sadece üç şarkıyı dinleyerek yazdım. Bu şarkılardan birisi White Rabbit'di. Siz de severek dinlersiniz umarım.**

 **Seviyorum sizi...**  
**Ningyoo**

 

 


	38. Bölüm - 37 ~ Final 3/5

**_Bu bölüm BTS sponsorluğunda yazılmıştır. "The Truth Untold" dinlemenizi tavsiye ederim._ **   
****

**_İyi okumalar..._ **

**36\. Bölümden**

 

Kapıya çivilenmiş gibi duran Kris'i eliyle itekledi ve kocaman Kris sırtını kapıya çarptı. Neler oluyor bile diyemeden koridora çıktılar ve yürümeye devam ettiler. Luhan önde arkada Sehun... Sehun arkasını dönmüş Kris'e bakarken Luhan'ın hızına da ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Kris'in gözlerinde saf bir üzüntü ve şaşkınlık vardı. Merdivenleri çıkarken Sehun'u tuttuğu elini yukarıya kaldırdı ve Sehun'la buluşan ellerini tüm kameralara gösterdi. Sonrada boğazı yırtılacakmış gibi bağırmaya başladı. 

 

**"Oh Sehun sadece bana ait, BENİM!"**

 

**BÖLÜM 37**   
**Ningyoo**

 

Luhan ve Sehun önde giderken üzerindeki şaşkınlığı atan Kris de koşup onlara yetişti. Allah bilir Kris olmasa buradan canlı bile çıkamazlardı. Kris peşlerindeyken abisi de dahil hiç kimse olaya müdahale edememişti. 

 

Sonunda dışarı çıktıklarında Sehun serbest olan elini gözlerine siper etmişti. Güneş ışıklarını görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Rutubet ve küf kokusu yok olmuştu ama giysilerinden hala koku geliyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve temiz havayı içine çekti. Bir daha bugün hiç gelmez sanıyordu, orada öleceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. Delirene ya da ölene kadar orada **_Rehin_** olacağını sanıyordu...

 

Onları arkasından takip eden Kris, Sehun'un tepkilerini gözlemlemiş ve tekrar tekrar üzülmüştü... Sehun orada kim bilir ne kadar korkmuştu...

 

Luhan'ın buraya geldiğinde bıraktığı aracı hala aynı yerde duruyordu. Sehun'un elini sanki kaçacakmış gibi tutmaya devam etti ve kilitli olmayan aracın kapısını açtı. Sehun araca binmeden bir kaç adımla Kris yanına geldi ve onun serbest olan elini tuttu.   
  


 

"Konuşalım Sehun, lütfen gitme" dedi. Sesinde bariz bir acı vardı. Başkasıyla giden sevdiğine hala gitme diyorsan, gururunu ve bir çok şeyi bir kenara bırakmak gerekiyordu. Ağırdı ama değerdi. Luhan Sehun'u kendine doğru çekti. "Sehun bana ait" diye tekrar etti. Kris de tuttuğu eli kendine doğru çekti. Sehun arada kalmış bir o tarafa, bir bu tarafa çekiştiriliyordu. "Sehun lütfen son bir kez konuşmayı kabul et" dedi. Kris'in sesi çaresiz çıkıyordu. Üzücüydü ama şu an Sehun vicdanının sesini dinleyecek kadar vicdanlı olamıyordu. Özelliklede günlerdir bir hücrede tutulduktan sonra... 

 

Luhan, Sehun cevap veremeden araya girdi ve Kris'in tuttuğu elin bileğini işaret etti.   
"Ona bunları yaptıktan sonra, - _kendine baktı; sonra da Sehun'a-_ bize bunu yaptıktan sonra, hala neyi konuşacaksın. Ne halde görmüyor musun?"   
Kris Sehun'un bileğine baktı. Duvara kelepçeyle zincirlendiği bileği siyaha yakın bir mor rengi almıştı. İncelmişti, kanamıştı ve kirlenmişti.

 

Sehun acıyan bileğini Kris'in tutuşundan kurtardı. Bir kaç metre ötede Kris'in arkasında JJ onları izliyordu. İstemsizce Sehun da göz temasına devam ediyordu. Korktuğu bariz bir gerçekti. Günlerce sizi hücrede tutan, kuru ekmek ve su verip hayvanlar gibi bir kaba pislemenizi isteyen birisinden siz korkmaz mıydınız? JJ iyi niyetle bu işi giriştiğini söylese de tercih ettiği yol kesinlikle yanlıştı ve bırak Sehun'u Kris'e yaklaştırmayı, ikisini tamamen uzaklaştırmıştı...

 

Sehun bir adım geri çekildi. Kris den uzaklaşmış, Luhan'a da bir adım daha yaklaşmıştı. Kris kendisiyle göz teması kurmayan Sehun'un bakışlarını takip etti ve arkasını döndü. JJ yanında Yixing'le birlikte oradaydı. Diğer adamlar da onların etrafında etten duvar örmüşlerdi. Kris yumruğunu sıktı. "Ne izliyorsunuz siz! Film mi? Hepiniz kaybolun!" O emredince abisi ve Yixing de dahil herkes harabeye girmişti. Aslında abisi ve Yixing bahçe duvarının arkasında onları dinlemeye devam ediyordu ama artık onların görüş alanından çıkmıştı. Kris tekrar Sehun'a döndü ve "lütfen" diye tekrar etti. O esnada bir motor sesi onlara yaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Üçü de o yöne bakarken, JJ çoktan silahını eline alıp savunma pozisyonuna geçmişti. Motor yaklaştıkça Sehun dışındakiler onun D.O'ya ait olduğunu anlamışlardı. Tek fark motoru kullananın Kai olmasıydı. Görüldüğü üzere ağız ishali olan D.O. Kai da haber vermişti. Zaten Kai ona söz verdirmemiş miydi?

 

_35\. Bölümden_

_Döneceğine, Luhan ve Baekhyun'a yardım edeceğine söz verir misin Kyungsoo? Kimse daha fazla acı çeksin istemiyorum."_   
  


 

_Kyungsoo seslice yutkundu. Dönmek konusunda evet söz verirdi ama diğer konuda şu ana kadar hiç yardımcı olmamıştı. Tamam Luhan'ı kurtarmıştı ama... çenesine inen parmaklarla bakışını Kai'ye çevirdi._   
  


 

_"Söz mü?" diye tekrarladı. Sanki Kyungsoo'nun yaramazlık yapacağını biliyor, kendince tedbir alıyor gibiydi. Soo intikamının büyük bir kısmını almıştı. "Sehun'un yerini söylediğini biliyorum. Bugün Baekhyun söyledi. Bundan sonra da yardım edeceksin değil mi?" diye bir soru daha ekledi. Soo Kai'deki gözle görülür değişimin nedenlerinden birisi bu diye düşündü. Baekhyun ilk defa bir işe yaramıştı ve şu an bu intikam olayları için pusuya çekilebilirdi. Ya da siktir et intikamı falan... Daha fazla uzatmayacaktı..._   
_Kai'yi istiyordu. Bir daha onunla olmaz diye düşünürken, bu kadar yakınlaşmışken, tekrar kaybedemezdi._   
  


 

_"Söz veriyorum" onun istediği gibi Kai'nin gözlerine bakıyordu. "Söz veriyorum" diye yeniledi. Nedensizce gözleri doluyordu. "Söz veriyorum, söz veriyorum, söz veriyorum" diye devam etti. Sesi fısıltı gibi azalmıştı. Kai parmağını dudağına bastırdı. "Şşttt... bu kadarı yeterli, sana inanıyorum"_

 

Kai motoru Luhan'ın aracının yanında durdurdu ve motordan indi. Karşısında elele tutuşmuş ona şaşkınca bakan üçlüye şaşırarak bakması gereken kişi kendisiydi! Bu üçü elele ne yapıyordu? "Neler oluyor burada? Sizi Kris mi içeride tutuyormuş?" Kai gözlerindeki keskin öfkeyle Kris'e bakmış ve sormuştu. Kris "Kimseyi tuttuğum falan yok" dedi; dişlerinin arasından resmen tıslamıştı. Tekrar Sehun'a döndü ve hafifçe tuttuğu eli çekti. "Benimle gel lütfen. Sonra seni istediğin yere bırakacağım." Luhan kaşlarını çattı ve tüm öfkesiyle Kris'e baktı. O da Sehun'u kendine doğru çekti. "Sehun benimle geliyor ve sen biz giderken arkamızdan bizi izliyor olacaksın!" Sehun'a baktı. "Hadi Sehun bin arabaya!"   
  


 

Sehun bir Kris'e bir de Luhan'a baktı. Baekhyun'un söylediği gibi onlara kesinlikle ilaç vermişlerdi. Yoksa normal Sehun şu an çığlık çığlığa bağırıyor olmalıydı. Sehun önce Kris'den sonra da Luhan dan elini kurtardı. "İkinizle de konuşmak ya da görüşmek istemiyorum!" Bakışlarını Kai'a çevirdi. "Beni sen bırakır mısın?" Kai onay almak ister gibi Luhan'a baktı. O an Sehun'u inceleme fırsatı olmuştu. Üzerindeki beyaz kıyafetler toz toprak içerisindeydi ve Sehun tam anlamıyla dağılmış gözüküyordu. Perişan olmuş, dağılmıştı. Tepkisiz bakışları sakinleştirici verildiğini düşündürtüyordu. Luhan da farklı sayılmazdı. Onlara her ne yaptılarsa Luhan'ın kafası daha gidik duruyordu. Kai şimdi burada neler olduğunu sormayacaktı. D.O. zaten. bir kısmını -tamam, büyük bir bölümünü- telefonda ona anlatmıştı.   
  
  


Luhan istemeyerek de olsa Kai'a bakarak yavaşça gözlerini kapattı ve açtı. Kai beklediği onayı almıştı. Sehun'a baktı ve motordan kaskı alıp ona uzattı. "Atla bakalım!" Sehun kaskı beceriksizce başına geçirdi ve Kai'ın arkasına geçip ona tutundu. Luhan da sinirle Kris'e bakıp aracına bindi. Kai önde giderken Luhan da arkada onları takip ediyordu. Kris de Yixing den anahtarları alıp peşlerine takılmaya çalışmıştı ama Yixing abisiyle birlikte buna engel olmuştu. Daha sonra Kris ve abisinin yapacağı kavgayı tahmin edebilse Kris'in peşlerinden gitmesine izin verirdi. Ama artık çok geçti...  
  
  


Sehun yavaşça başını Kai'ın sırtına yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Rüzgarı hissetmek gerçekten iyi gelmişti. _Kıçında Made in China yazan bir oyuncak kuşla tuzağa düşürüldüğü yoldan geçiyorlardı ve Sehun yavaşça hayal dünyasından gerçek dünyaya gözlerini açıyordu. Hayır burası o yol değildi; zihni ona oyun oynamaya başlamıştı ya da biraz aklını kaçırmıştı..._ Kai'ın beline biraz daha sıkı sarıldı ve tüm ağırlığını sırtına verdi. _Sonra eli bıçaklı adam geliyordu ve bıçağı Sehun'a doğru atıyordu._ Kesinlikle aklını kaçırmıştı. Ya da gündüz gözüne rüya görmeye başlamıştı. Omuzlarına yüzlerce kilo ağırlık koymuşlar gibi hissediyordu, ama yüzlerce kilo ağırlık da sırtından kalkmış gibiydi. Garip bir şekilde huzurlu hissediyordu. Başını huzurla Kai'ın sırtına yaslamış, gözlerini kapatmış, kollarını sıkıca Kai'ın beline dolamıştı ve yüzünde de ufak bir tebessüm vardı. D.O. Bu anı görmüş olsa kıskançlık krizine girip onları parçalayabilirdi ama Allahtan hala Baekhyun'un yanında, hastahanedeydi.   
  


 

Luhan ise aracıyla onları takip ederken kendini düşünmeye zorluyordu. Sehun'a hiçbir şekilde yakışmıyordu. Ahlaksız yalancının tekiydi. Arkadaş sevgilisi ayartan, ihanet eden bir pislik!.. ya da daha ağırı. Bunların hepsi doğru olsa bile bunlardan çok daha doğru olan bir şey vardı. En az güneşin Doğudan doğup Batı'dan batması, dünyanın yuvarlak olması, ayın dünyanın etrafında dönmesi kadar gerçek ve doğru bir şey vardı.

 

**_Sehun'a deli gibi aşıktı..._ **

 

**_Ve onun için her şeye değerdi, ihanet eden bir pislik olmayı da kabul edebilirdi..._ **   
  


 

 

Kai Sehun'un evini bilmediği için motoru Luhan'ın evine doğru sürmüştü. Sitenin önüne gelince durdu ve Sehun'la birlikte motordan indiler. Sehun kaskı çıkarttı ve gökyüzüne doğru uzanan binaya baktı. Buraya kaç kez gelmişti? Allah bilirdi... Burayı ev gibi görmüştü. Luhan'la huzur bulduğu yer çoğu zaman huzursuz hissettirmişti ama şu an kalbinden akıp giden duygu buraya geldiği ilk günkü hisleri yaşattırıyordu. Tuhaftı. Sehun daha kötü hissederim sanıyordu ama kötü hissetmiyordu.   
  


 

Luhan da aracını park etti ve ikilinin yanına geldi. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Açıkçası kafası da tamamen yerine gelmemişti. Luhan bir kaç adımla Sehun'un yanına geldi ve koluna tutunmak istediğinde Sehun kolunu çekmişti. Luhan üzgünce ona baktı. "Konuşmamız lazım biliyorsun değil mi?" Sehun hala binanın tepesine doğru bakarken cevap verdi "konuşmak için bu kadar beklemen mi gerekiyordu?" Luhan sarsıldığını hissediyordu ama burada kendini koyuvermeyecekti. "Haklısın" dedi parmaklarıyla oynarken. "Ama bu hala konuşmamız gerektiği gerçeğini değiştirmiyor..." Sehun ilk defa Luhan'ın yüzüne baktı "şimdi de ben konuşmak istemiyorum, seni görmek de istemiyorum..." ve Kai'a döndü "neden evime değilde buraya geldik?" Kai gülümsedi "çünkü evini bilmiyordum" Sehun onu başıyla onayladı. Evini bilmiyordu ve Sehun da ona adresi söylememişti... Tekrar Luhan'a döndü. Onun için yaptıklarından dolayı ona teşekkür etmesi gereken kısma gelmek için daha çok vardı. "Yalnız kalmak istiyorum" Luhan itiraz edecek gibi oldu ama Sehun izin vermedi yalvarır gibi söyledi " ** _lütfen..._** " Luhan isteksizce başını salladı. Aracına dönüp içinden evin anahtarlarının yedeğini aldı ve Sehun'a uzattı. Sehun'daki anahtara kim bilir ne olmuştu. Sehun anahtarı almak için elini uzattığında Luhan elini tuttu ve onu hafifçe kendisine çekip parmak uçlarında yükseldi; Sehun'un yanağına küçük bir buse bırakıp kulağına fısıldadı " _seni seviyorum_ ". Sehun anahtarları aldı ve Kai'a teşekkür edip binaya doğru yürümeye başladı. Bir kaç adım attıktan sonra tekrar onlara döndü "Baekhyun'a iyi olunca beni aramasını söyleyin" tekrar arkasını döndü ve binaya girip kayboldu.  
  


 

Luhan arkasından ağlayacakmış gibi bakarken Kai ona döndü. Şu anda teselli vermesi gereken zaman gelmişti ve pek de şahit olmadığı bir şey oldu. Luhan Kai'a belinden sarıldı ve başını göğsüne gömdü. Ağladığı için miydi, yoksa yüzünü göğsüne yasladığı için miydi bilmiyordu ama sesi boğuk geliyordu. "Onu kaybedemem Jongin" Kai gerçek ismini de duyduğu için şaşkındı. "Ohh" diye bir ses çıktı ağzından. Ellerini Luhan'ın sırtına koydu ve okşayarak teselli etti. "Kaybetmeyeceksin Luhan, her şey yoluna girecek..." Luhan başını sallıyordu. Daha çok Kai'ın göğsüne sürtüyordu. "Kaybedemem Kai, onu kaybetmektense ölmeyi tercih ederim" dedi hıçkırıklarının arasında "JJ'e giderim ve beni, beni öldür derim. Eminim seve seve yapar..." "Şşttt... eminim onu ne kadar sevdiğini anlayacaktır, o da seni seviyor çünkü, affedecek" dedi Kai. Onun D.O.'yu affettiği gibi, Chanyeol'un defalarca Bakekhyun'u affettiği gibi... Luhan'ı bu kadar dağılmış bir şekilde gören tek kişi sadece Baekhyun'du ve şu an bir istisna yaşanıyordu. Luhan için kalbi sızladı. Sevdiğinle olamamak berbat bir şeydi. Luhan Kai'ın bluzundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Sesi gittikçe kısılıyor sessiz bir baş döndürücü çığlığa dönüşüyordu " ** _Lütfen, lütfen bana yardım edin!.."_** Kai söyleyecek bir şey bulamamıştı. "Yardım edeceğiz" dedi. Her zaman, her konuda birbirlerine yardım ettikleri gibi. Luhan'ın sesi bir fısıltıya dönmüştü, çatallanıyordu " _lütfen, lütfen, lütfen..."_  
  


 

Sehun kapıyı açtı ve içeriye girdi. Kapıyı kapatıp sırtını kapıya yasladı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Kendi evinde gibi hissetmesi garipti. Burası Luhan'ın eviydi. Cam merdivenleri çıktı ve yatak odasına girdi. Gardrobun önüne bir sandalye gelmiş ve paketi açılmamış gömlekler yatağın üzerine atılmıştı. Dolabın açık kapağından içine baktı Sehun. Belli ki Luhan Sehun'un kaçırıldığını öğrenince baya panik olmuştu. Dolapta kim bilir ne aramıştı.   
  


 

Sehun odanın içindeki banyoya yöneldi. Kendi odasını -misafir odası- kullanabilirdi ama kullanmak istemiyordu. Üzerindeki giysileri çıkarttı ve hepsini çöp kovasındaki poşeti çıkartıp içine tıktı. O giysileri atacaktı; belki de yakacaktı. Duşun altına girdi ve günlerdir hissetmediği suyun rahatlatıcılığıyla küçücük bir an da olsa mutlu oldu. Luhan'ın çilekli duş jeliyle kendini temizlerken ağlama krizine girmesine bir anlam veremiyordu. Gözyaşları izinsizce akıyordu ve Sehun kendini durduramıyordu. Soğuk fayans üzerine iki elini de koydu ve gidere doğru giden suyu izleyerek gözyaşlarını bıraktı. Ne zaman bacakları onu taşıyamayacak gibi olduysa o zaman yavaşça yere çöktü ve ağlamasına orada devam etti. İçinde yaptığı pazarlık onu bir türlü mutlu etmiyordu. Luhan'la olmak istiyordu ama bir tarafı bunu kabul edemiyordu. Ona yanaşıp resmen kendisini kandırmış olması onu çok üzüyordu. Çok... Kris Luhan'ı göndermemiş olsa ve ikisi şans eseri tanışmış olsalardı Luhan yine de onu sever miydi? Bu soru aklını çok kurcalıyordu. Tanışmalarına kimin vesile olduğu önemsizdi ama Sehun bu ayrıntıyı düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu.   
  


 

Sehun parmak uçlarındaki deri büzüşene kadar suyun altında kalmıştı. Hücreye ait tüm küf ve rutubet kokusu Luhan'ın çilekli duş jeliyle silinip gitmişti. Yeterince temizlendiğine kanaat getirdiği an duştan çıktı. Çekmeceden temiz bir havlu aldı ve beline sardı. Ayna sıcak Sudan dolayı  buharla kaplanmıştı. Sehun eliyle aynayı sildi ve bulanık görüntüsüne baktı. Ölüp dirilmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Berbattı. En çok da kolundaki zincir izinden nefret ediyordu. Koluna her baktığı an zincirin sesini duyuyor, küf kokusu yeniden ciğerlerine doluyordu.   
  


 

Sehun Luhan'ın kıyafetlerinden bir eşofman altı ve t-shirt alıp giymiş, üzerinde seviştikleri koltukta oturuyordu. Tamamen boştu. Duvarı izliyordu... Luhan'ı özlüyordu...  
  


 

*******   
  


Luhan Kai ile birlikte Baekhyun'un yanına hastaneye gitmişti. Henüz üzerini bile değişmeden yanına gelmiş olması zaten sinir harbi geçirmiş Baekhyun'u daha da duygusal bir hale getirmişti. Bir kaç ağlama seansı sonrası havaları biraz değişmişti. Baekhyun bir gece hastanede kalacak ve sonraki gün çıkacaktı.   
  


 

Luhan D.O.'yu Baekhyun'un yanında görünce büyük bir şaşkınlık yaşamıştı. Bundan daha büyük olan şaşkınlık ise Kai'ın D.O.'nun yanına giderek onu öpmesi olmuştu. Zaten bir süredir yanında olduğu için Baekhyun her şeyi ondan dinlemişti ama Luhan hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Kai ellerini birleştirdi ve Luhan'a baktı. "Soo geri döndü. Artık sadece benim yanımda!" İkili birbirine gülümsemişti. Luhan ve Baekhyun acı çekerken gülümsemek, aşk böceği gibi gezmek hoş değildi ama Baekhyun da çok ama çok yakında mutlu olacaktı. Ona söylemedikleri şey Kris'in bağlantılarıyla sonunda Chanyeol'un Güney Kore'ye dönmüş olmasıydı. Çok zor da olsa sınırdan geçebilmiş, Seul'e doğru geliyordu.   
D.O., Kai ve Luhan'ın hastane çıkışına büyük sürprizi buydu. Baekhyun'a şimdiden söyleseler zaten hastanede kalmaz onu karşılamak için sınıra kadar giderdi!  
  


 

Kai ve D.O. Yiyecek bir şeyler almak için odadan çıktıklarında Luhan yatağın yanına bir sandalye çekmiş ve oturmuştu. Yüzündeki gülümseme silinmiş, tekrar hüzünlü bir ifadeye dönüşmüştü. Baekhyun'un koluna tutunmuş, güçlü durmaya çalışıyordu. Baekhyun elini kaldırdı ve Luhan'ın yanağını nazikçe okşadı. "Sehun sana geri dönecek" dedi. Luhan umutla bakışlarını ona kilitledi. Umut etmek her şeyi olmuştu. "Dönecek değil mi?" dedi anında dolan gözleriyle. "Bırakmaz değil mi?" Baekhyun yatakta başını olumsuz anlamda sağa sola salladı. "Bırakmaz" derken bir damla yaş gözünden firar etmişti. Luhan'dan önce o bırakmıştı gözyaşlarını. Luhan da ona katılmış, Baekhyun'un yanağındaki elini avucunun içine almış dudağına bastırmıştı. Ellerini ağzından çekerse çok acı bir çığlık hastaneyi kaplayabilirdi. Luhan omuzları titrerken ve sarsılırken ağlamaya devam etti. Gözyaşları Baekhyun'un koluna oradan da hastane yatağına kadar ulaşmıştı. İlk defa Baekhyun onu susturamadı. Sakinleştiremedi. Belki de hayatı boyunca yaşadığı her şey için bir kez de olsa ağlaması iyi bir şeydi.   
Luhan ağladı, saatlerce...   
Kai onu zorla evine götürüp duşa sokana kadar ve bir kaç sakinleştirici ilaç yardımıyla uykuya dalana kadar ağladı...  
  


 

Sehun koltukta boş boş oturmaya devam ederken çoktan uyuya kalmıştı. Yumuşak bir yerde yatmayalı kaç gün olmuştu ki? Çok merak ettiği saate bakmayı, hangi günde olduğunu kontrol etmeyi bile unutmuştu. Uyandığında güneş çoktan doğmak üzereydi. Dolaplardan bulduğu bir kaç atıştırmalıkla midesine bir şeyler gönderdi ve dışarı çıktı. Kendine yeni bir telefon aldı ve numarasına ait sim kartı tekrar çıkarttırdı. Kendi telefonu ve saati JJ de kalmıştı. 

 

*******

 

Baekhyun, Luhan ve Kai hastaneden çıkmış arabaya doğru yürüyorlardı. D.O. bunu bilerek ve isteyerek ıskalamıştı. Çünkü şu an burada olsa Chanyeol onu tanıyacaktı.   
  


 

Baekhyun kendisini bekleyen sürprizden habersiz bir tarafında Luhan, diğer yanında da Kai ile araca doğru yürüyordu. Telefonu elindeydi, Sehun'a hastaneden çıktığını ve iyi olduğunu haber verecekti. Aslında bunu eve gidince yapacaktı ama Luhan'ın bir an önce Sehun'un sesini duyma isteğinden dolayı şimdi yapmaya birazcık zorlanmıştı...   
  


 

Baekhyun rehberden Sehun'u buldu ve arama tuşuna bastı. Sehun karşı taraftan cevap verdiği an Baekhyun başını kaldırdı ve karşısına baktı. Luhan'ın aracına yaslanmış bekleyen ve göz göze geldiklerinde kollarını açan Chanyeol olamazdı değil mi? "A-aman allahım Chanyeol!" dedi ve telefon elinden yere düştü. Gerçek olduğuna inanamıyordu. Dev adam tam karşısında ona sırıtıyordu. Baekhyun eliyle ağzını kapattı ve Luhan'a baktı. Gerçek olup olmadığına dair bir onaya ihtiyacı vardı. Luhan ona gülümsedi ve sırtından hafifçe itekledi "hadi koş ona..." Baekhyun yüzündeki şaşkınlıkla ve mutlulukla ona doğru koştu.   
  


 

Luhan yerden telefonu aldı ve kapanmamış olmasına şükretti. Karşı taraftan Sehun'un endişeli sesi geliyordu. "Baekhyun Chanyeol'e bir şey mi oldu, cevap ver!" diyordu. "Umm ben Luhan" dedi elleri titriyordu. Sehun Luhan'ın sesini bu kadar erken duymayı beklemiyordu. Afallamıştı. Sehun konuşmayınca Luhan devam etti. "Baekhyun hastaneden çıktı, her şey yolunda, Chanyeol geri döndü. Onu görünce tahmin edersin, telefonu düşürdü." Sehun onu tekrar etti. Bu harikaydı "Chanyeol geri mi döndü?" "Evet" dedi Luhan şu an arabamın üzerinde birbirlerine sarılıyorlar." İkisinin de yüzünden ufak bir tebessüm geçti. Sehun "Daha sonra arayacağım onu" dedi ve Luhan nasıl olduğunu bile soramadan telefonu kapattı...  
  


 

Baekhyun üzerine atladığında koca dev adamın dengesini bozmayı başarmış, aracın üzerine boylu boyunca uzanmışlardı. "Döndün" diyordu gözyaşları arasında "döndün, döndün..." yüzünü Chanyeol'ün boynuna gömmüştü, tek eliylede Chanyeol'ün koluna vuruyordu. "Bir daha sakın gitme..." Chanyeol tek eliyle üzerindeki çocuğun sırtını okşuyor, diğer eliyle de saçlarını karıştırıyordu. Yumuşacıktı Baekhyun, saçları ipek tutamlar gibiydi. Oh gerçekten çok özlemişti, gözyaşları saçlarına doğru akıyordu ve onu içine sokmak istiyordu. Kalbinin derinliklerine saklamak istiyordu. Baekhyun'u burada bırakıp gitmek tam bir aptallıktı. Chanyeol geçen günler için üzülüyordu.   
  


 

Luhan Baekhyun'un poposuna bir kaç tane vurdu. "Arabamın üzerinde sevişmeyi bırakın ve evinize gidin!" Kai Baekhyun'u tuttu ve dev adamın üzerinden almaya çalıştı ama Baekhyun Chanyeol'e yapıştırılmış gibi onu bırakmıyordu. Chanyeol kucağındaki Baekhyun ile zorda olsa kalkmayı başarmıştı. Luhan arabanın anahtarlarını verdi ve yolcu kapısını Baekhyun için açtı ama Baek Chanyeol'ü bırakmayı reddetiyordu. Sanki Chanyeol'ü şimdi bırakırsa tekrar gider gibi hissediyordu. Luhan Baekhyun'un sırtını okşadı. "Eve gidiyorsunuz Baekkie, hadi bin şu arabaya" Baekhyun sonunda inandığında Chanyeol'ün kendisini yolcu koltuğuna bırakmasına izin verdi. Sürücü koltuğuna giderken Kai Baekhyun biraz kendisini toparlasın diye uğraşıyordu. "Aman allahım yüzün berbat gözüküyor. Artık ağlama" dedi. Baekhyun hemen arabanın dikiz aynasına uzandı ve yüzüne baktı. Yüzü gözü kızarmış, burnu akmıştı. Saçlarını düzeltmeye çalışırken  Kai ve Luhan kıkırdamıştı. Luhan cama eğildi ve çifte kumrulara seslendi. "Evde sevişirken birbirinizi öldürmeyin!" Ve Baekhyun utanarak camı kapatmış, Chanyeol ise hızla arabayı çalıştırmış, lastikleri kaydırmıştı. Kai ve Luhan gülümseyerek birbirlerine baktı. Onlarda D.O.'nun motoruna kalmışlardı. Luhan kaskı başına taktı ve diğerini de Kai'a uzattı. Sehun'un bir gün önce taktığı kasktı ve  onun oturduğu yerde Kai'ın tam arkasında oturuyordu. Sehun gibi sarıldı ona ve fısıldadı "ben de Sehun'u evimize götürmek istiyorum..."

 

*******

 

Sehun Kris'den gelen tüm ısrarcı aramaları yanıtsız bırakmıştı. Luhan'ın yatağında onun yastığına sarılıp yatarken ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Tam gözlerini kapatmıştı ki zil sesiyle gözlerini açtı. Kapıya gitti ve kamerayı açtı. Kapıda gördüğü kişi Kris'di. Kapıyı açmak ve açmamak arasında kararsız kalmıştı. Zil tekrar çaldığında Sehun yerinden zıplamıştı. Aynı anda telefonu da çalmaya başlamıştı. Kris her yerden ona ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Ne olabilirdi ki? Daha fazla ne kalmıştı. En fazla canını alırlardı. Sehun düğmeye bastı ve kapıyı açtı. Kris kapının açılma sesiyle birlikte ellerini birleştirdi ve şükretti. Bu ana şahit olmak Sehun'un içini sızlatıyordu. Olanları kimse hak etmemişti. Kris'i de çok sevmişti. Onu üzmeyi istememişti.   
  


 

Kris açılan kapıyla birlikte çekingence içeri bir adım attı ve girişte durdu. Sehun kapıyı kapatmıştı. İkili birbirine bakıyordu. İlk konuşan Kris oldu. "İyi misin?" Sehun başını salladı. Kris çok üzgün gözüküyordu ve ilginç bir şekilde önünde diz çöktü. "Abimin yaptıkları için çok özür dilerim -sesi titriyordu- benim hiçbir şeyden haberim yoktu, çaresizce seni aradım günlerce, çok özür dilerim Sehun. Lütfen beni affet" Sehun'un onu affetmesi gereken bir konu yoktu. Sonuçta JJ yapmıştı. Kolunu tuttu ve kalkmasına yardım etti. "Artık geçti senin suçun değildi" dedi. "Ohh~~" Kris eliyle kalbini tuttu "beni affetmeyeceğini sanmıştım, neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecektim" Sehun'un elini aldı ve kalbine koydu "ölüyordum!" Sehun garip yakınlaşmadan uzak kalmak istedi ve elini çekti. Kris'in kalbi gerçekten koşarcasına hızlı atıyordu.   
  


 

Kris Sehun'a bir adım daha yaklaştı ve cebinden çıkarttığı uçak biletini uzattı. JJ'in bahsettiği bilet olmalıydı. Krisle yan yana olan...   
  


 

"Benimle gel Sehun. Sana yemin ediyorum bir daha hiçbir karmaşık durumun içinde olmayacaksın. Benimle olduğun zamanlardaki gibi seni her şeyden koruyacağım, kendimden çok seni seveceğim. Bir sene, beş sene, hatta on sene sonra bile gelsen seni kabul ediyor olacağım. Hangi şekilde gelirsen gel, seni kabul ediyorum. Senin için her şeyden vazgeçerim. Lütfen gel benimle.. seni en çok hak eden kişi benim!" Kris Sehun'u kollarının iki yanından tutmuş konuşuyordu.   
  


 

Sehun'un gözleri dolmuştu neden bu kadar iyiydi ki? "Lütfen bana bu kadar iyi davranma... ben seni hiç haketmedim" dedi. "Seni terk ettim ve gittim!"  
"Sana hiçbir zaman kızamadım" dedi Kris. "Bir süre Çin'de olacağım ve tekrar döneceğim. Benimle gelirsen, bana geri dönersen senin için her şeyi yaparım" dedi. Sehun Kris'in hala böyle davranması karşısında ezilmişti. Bunları hak etmiyordu. Kris Sehun'a sarıldı ve konuşmaya devam etti "bu, eğer olurda benimle gelmezsen diye, ihtiyacım var... lütfen Sehun..."   
  


 

Sehun bir süre sarılmasına izin verebilirdi ama Kris ani bir hareketle dudaklarını birleştirmişti. Sehun şok içerisinde bekledi. Kris onu nazikçe öpüyordu, sevgi dolu olduğu gerçekti. Elleri sırtıyla beli arasında bir yol izlemeye başladığında Sehun nazikçe onu itekledi. Kris ellerini olduğu yerden çekmedi ama aralarındaki mesafe açılmıştı. Kris gözlerini kapattı ve başını yere eğip fısıldadı "özür dilerim, özür dilerim..." Sehun biraz daha geri çekildi ve Kris ellerini çekmek zorunda kaldı. Uçak biletini Sehun'un elleri arasına bıraktı ve kapıdan çıkıp gitmeden tekrar etti.

 

"Havalimanında son ana kadar seni bekleyeceğim..." 

 

_Ve beklemişti_

_ama_

_Sehun gelmemişti..._   
  


 

*******

 

**İki Ay Sonra**

 

Kapı çaldığında Sehun gelecek kişiyi biliyordu. Kapıyı açtı ve odaya gidip koltuğa oturdu. Luhan bunca zaman görüşme isteklerini reddeden Sehun, onu kapıda karşılar diye düşünmüş olsa gerek, açık kapıyı boş bir şekilde görünce hayal kırıklığı yaşamış ve içeriye girmişti. Diğerini korkutmamak adına "içeriye giriyorum" diye seslenmeyi de ihmal etmemişti. İstese anahtarıyla zili bile çalmadan eve gelebilirdi; zaten kendi eviydi ama tabii ki bunu yapmazdı.   
  


 

Sehun Luhan'ın önce ayaklarını gördü ve yavaşça bakışları yukarı doğru çıktı. Çok özlemişti. Buradan çilekli şampuan ve duş jelinin kokusunu alıyordu. Defalarca telefonda konuşmuşlardı. Luhan her şeyi açıklamıştı, Sehun'da daha yumuşamıştı ama onu görmek istemiyordu. Luhan yokken ev bomboştu, yeniden işe dönmüştü biraz aklını dağıtmıştı ama ofiste her yer ona Luhan'ı hatırlatıyordu. Hatta Luhan evdeki eşyaların tamamını boşaltıp ona yeni mobilyalar almayı da teklif etmişti. O işteyken her şeyi çıkartıp yenilerini getirecekti. Sehun hızla işten çıkıp eve gelmiş, boşaltılmış salonu görünce neredeyse sinir krizi geçirecek gibi olmuştu. İkisine ait anılarla dolu eşyaları kimse oradan çıkartamazdı. İki aydır Luhan'ın evine resmen yerleşmiş, onu da Kai'ın evinde kalmak zorunda bırakmıştı. Zaten Kyungsoo ile barışan Kai'da çoğu zaman Kyungsoo ile daha önce kaldıkları evde kalıyordu. Onun yokluğunda da o eve Kyungsoo sahip çıkmış evi bir gün Kai geri dönecek umuduyla canlı tutmuştu.   
  


 

Sehun bu görüşmeyi de başta reddetmişti ama Baekhyun Sehun'u arayıp Luhan'ın bir süre Çin'e dönmeyi düşündüğünü söylemişti. Hatta bir sonraki günün sabahına uçak biletini bile almıştı. Sehun Luhan'la görüşmek istemeyebilirdi ama onun gitmesine de katlanamazdı. Acaba fazla mı uzatmıştı? Sadece aklındaki her şeyden arınmak, yeni bir sayfa açmak istemişti. Kırık dökük bir şeylerin üzerine yeni şeyler inşa ederek güçsüz temeller üzerine yeni duygular koymak istememişti... ama artık o da sınırına gelmişti...  
  


 

Luhan odaya girdiğinde Sehun sonunda onun yüzüne bakabildiği an ister istemez gülümseyerek tepki vermişti çünkü Luhan elinde kocaman bir buket kırmızı güller taşıyordu. Sehun gülünce utanmıştı.   
"Güller erkekleri etkilemek için de kullanılıyor muydu?" dedi Sehun.   
Aylar sonra sesine bariz bir neşe gelmişti. Luhan tek eliyle ensesini kaşıdı. Tek eliyle buketi taşımaktada zorlanıyordu. Gerçekten orada kaç tane gül vardı? "Bugün 240. Günümüz ve kutlamaya değer diye düşündüm. Çiçek çocukların fikriydi, her gün için bir tane Gül aldım; bana işe yarar demişlerdi ama benimle dalga geçiyorlardı da ben mi fark edemedim acaba?" Sonlara doğru Luhan kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. Çocuklar gerçekten kafa bulmuşlar gibiydi. Ama itiraf etmek gerekirse Sehun'a ilk kez birisi çiçek getiriyordu. Tüm samimiyetiyle... etkilenmişti...

 

_Yapamam biliyorsun_   
_Kendimi gösteremem_   
_Kendimi veremem sana_   
_Acınası halimi gösteremem_   
_Bu yüzden yine takıyorum maskemi,_   
_Seninle buluşmak için yola çıkıyorum_   
_Ama hala seni istiyorum._

 

  
_Yalnızlık bahçesinde açan çiçek_   
_Tıpkı senin gibi_   
_Sana vermek istedim_   
_Bu aptal maskeyi çıkarıp_

 

  
_Ama biliyorum ki_   
_Çıkarmam sonsuza kadar_   
_Saklanmak zorundayım_   
_Çünkü çirkinim_

 

  
_Korkuyorum_   
_Acınacak haldeyim_   
_Çok korkuyorum_   
_Nihayetinde sen de beni terkedersin diye_   
_Takıyorum maskemi, seninle buluşmak için yola çıkıyorum._

 

  
_Bu bahçede_   
_Bu dünyada_   
_Elimden gelen tek şey_   
_Tıpkı senin gibi güzel gözüken çiçekler yetiştirmek_   
_Senin bildiğin ben olarak nefes almak_   
_Ama hala seni istiyorum_   
_Hala seni istiyorum_

_Belki o gün_   
_Birazcık_   
_Sadece şu kadar_   
_Önünde dikilebilecek_ **_cesaretim_ ** _olsaydı_   
_Her şey daha farklı mı olurdu?_

 

_(BTS - The Truth Untold)_

 

Luhan çiçekleri Sehun'un yanındaki boşluğa bıraktı ve güllerin güzel kokusu Sehun'un burnuna doldu. Aylar sonra -hücreden çıktıktan sonra- aldığı en güzel koku bu olmuştu. İlki de Luhan'ın çilekli duş jeliydi... ama bu hepsinin üstündeydi. Luhan koltuğa oturmak yerine yere dizleri üzerinde oturmuştu. Oh Sehun için diz çöken ikinci erkek... Sehun kendini gerçekten önemli birisi sanacaktı. Luhan onun sevdiği gibi saçlarını tepesinde toplamıştı. Biraz zayıflamıştı, göz altları morarmıştı ama gözleri Sehun'a hala parlak parlak bakıyordu. Bir insanın bakışları asla değişmezdi değil mi?  
  


 

Luhan ellerini önünde birleştirdi. Stresli olduğu belliydi ve konuşmaya başladı. Defalarca telefonda söylediklerini gözlerine bakarak da söylemesi gerekliydi.   
"Özür dilerim Sehun, her şey için... tek seferde anlatmak istiyorum. Ben bitirdikten sonra söylemek istediklerini söylersin çünkü bunu yapmak için ikinci bir **_cesaretim_** olmayabilir." Sehun başını salladı ve onu dinlemeye devam etti. Luhan gerçekten çok ciddi gözüküyordu. Etkilenmişti...  
  
  


 

"Yemin ederim ki amacım seni kandırmak değildi. Kris benden yardım istediğinde kabul etmek için gönüllü de değildim ama onu kıramadım. Uzun yıllardır arkadaşız, arkadaştık..." diye düzeltti. "Seninle ofiste tanıştığım gün gerçekten tahammül edilemez birisi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Kötü bir karşılaşmaydı. Porno izliyordun ve bilgisayarın kulaklığı çıkıp odayı inleme sesleri doldurmuştu. Ama Chanyeol'ün oyununa geldiğini gösterdiğinde Baek'in cafesine gittiğimizde ortak tanıdıklarımız olmasına da şaşırmıştım. Kai ve Baekhyun'u Chanyeol nedeniyle tanıyordun. Defalarca gittiğim yerde belki aynı anda bulunmuştuk ama birbirimizi tanımıyorduk. Seni keşke o zamanlar tanısaydım da bir başkası seni sevmeden önce de ben sevseydim. Sadece _bana ait,_ benim olabilseydin, bunlar hiç yaşanmasaydı... senden uzak kalmak için çok çaba sarfettim ama sen hep bana yaklaşmaya çalıştın. Uzaklaşmak istedikçe seni daha yakınımda buldum ve bir gün bu evden gidecekken sana " ** _gitme_** " dedim. Sana bunu söylediğim gün zaten kararımı vermiştim. Gidip Kris ile yüzleştim ama ne zaman seninle yüzleşmek istesem buna cesaretim yoktu... Yüzümde bir maske vardı. O maskeyi çıkartmayı çok istedim çünkü o maskeyi takan da ben değildim. Ama yapamadım. Yapmak istedikçe işler sarpa sardı. Maskemi çıkartıp yanına tüm gerçeklerle gelmeye cesaret edemedim. Beni terk etmenden korktum. Erteledim. Seni kaybetmeyi göze alamazdım. Bundan korktukça daha çok battım. Seni kandırdım... ama duygularım konusunda asla, asla yalan söylemedim. Olabildiğince senden uzak kalmayı denedim, yanlış dedim, olmaz dedim ama,  
 _Ben Luhan, çoktan Oh Sehun'un çekimine kapılmıştım_ ve seninle olmak için her şeyi kabul etmiştim. Zor olacağını biliyordum. Oldu da... artık yalanlar yok, maskem yok, sadece gerçek Luhan var. İnsan her zaman ruh eşini bulamaz. Ben seni buldum ve hiç de kolay olmadı. Beni affet Sehun yalvarırım, hayatımın son anına dek sadece seni yanımda görmek istiyorum..."

 

_Ağlıyorum_   
_Yok olmuş_   
_Çökmüş haldeyim_   
_Yapayalnız kaldığım bu kumdan kalede_   
_Parçalanmış maskeme bakıyorum_

 

  
_Ve hala seni istiyorum_   
_Ama hala seni istiyorum_   
_Ama hala seni istiyorum_   
_Ve hala seni istiyorum_

 

_(BTS - The Truth Untold)_

 

 

Luhan'ın sadece bir saniye koltuğun üzerindeki kağıtlara gözü ilişti. Kris'in hala onu aradığını biliyordu ama her iki haftada bir uçak bileti alıp gönderdiğinden haberi yoktu ve o kağıtların arasında Sehun'un adının yazdığı bir sürü uçak bileti vardı!.. Daha büyük bir endişe Luhan'ın bedenini sarmıştı. Artık sakin kalamıyordu.   
  


 

Luhan Sehun'un elini tuttu. Her zaman ıslak ıslak bakan gözleri şu an gerçekten dolmuştu. Gözyaşları peş peşe düşerken yüzünü Sehun'un dizlerine gömdü. Kollarını bacaklarına sarmıştı. Çok fazla gurursuzcaydı ama bunu umursamıyordu. Sanki şimdi bunu çözemezse Sehun kendine gelen o biletlerle bir gün gerçekten gidebilirdi. 

 

Luhan zor çıkan sesiyle devam etti "Seni kaybetmekten çok korktum, yemin ediyorum sensiz geçen günlerde her gün öldüm. Bir gün uyanacağım ve bu evde seni bulamayacağım, beni bırakıp gideceksin diye aklım çıktı. İhanet eden olurum, nankör olurum, arkadaş sevgilisi çalan olurum hepsini kabul ederim. Gururum ya da başka bir şey umrumda değil. **_Sadece seni istiyorum, hala seni istiyorum!_** Sehun, lütfen gitme, lütfen beni bırakma, lütfen, lütfen, lütfen..."

 

Luhan çırpınıyordu ve bu gerçekten kalp kırıcıydı. Kendini parçalıyordu şu an, yok oluyordu, her saniye umutsuzluğa ve mutsuzluğa sürükleniyordu. Ama hiç kimseyi kötülemiyordu. Kris hakkında atıp tutmuyordu. Hücrede Baekhyun'un anlattıkları olmasa Luhan'ı öldürmeye çalıştıklarından haberi olmayacaktı. Luhan aynı hücrede bir adam tarafından göğsü bıçakla yarılırken, kendisine ilaç verilerek uyutulduğunu ve başında silahlı bir adamın bekleyip Luhan'dan hem hücreden canlı kaçmasını, hem de Sehun'u kurtarmalarını istediklerini bilmeyecekti. Luhan hala anlatmıyordu. Sadece bir maskeyle yaşadığını ve Sehun için her şeye katlanacağını söylüyordu. Kapandan kurtulmuştu. Artık yalan yoktu. Luhan ağlıyordu ve perişan oluyordu...  
  


 

Ta ki Sehun elini tutana kadar. Sehun Luhan'ı yerden kaldırdı ve çiçek buketini de eline alıp merdivenlere doğru onu sürükledi. Luhan Sehun'un peşinden sürüklenmişti ve ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Yatak odalarına geldiklerinde Sehun kendini yatağa bırakmış, Luhan'ı da yakasından tutup üzerine çekmişti. Elindeki Buketten bir kaç tane gül, yatağın sol tarafına dağılmıştı. Luhan hala gözyaşları yüzündeyken afallamış bir şekilde Sehun'a bakıyordu. Çünkü hala onu hak edecek kadar yalvarmadığını düşünüyordu. Sehun eliyle Luhan'ın yanaklarını sildi ve onu özlem dolu bir öpücüğün içine çekti.   
  


 

Luhan'ın dudaklarına sahip olmak bile ne kadar vaktini almıştı. O kadar çok beklemişti ki Sehun artık daha fazla vakit kaybetmek istemiyordu. Luhan'ın yanaklarındaki ellerini saçlarına götürdü ve başının üzerinde toplandığı saçlarını serbest bıraktı. Etrafa yayılan çilek kokusu tüm ciğerlerine dolmuştu. Luhan'ın yumuşacık saçlarını keşfe çıktı. Tek elinide t-shirtünün kenarından içeri sokmuştu. Luhan tenine değen parmaklarla sıçramış, dizleri titremişti. Kısacık bir an öpücüğü bozdu ve t-shirtünü çıkartıp fırlattı. Eğilip Sehun'u öperken hızlı bir hareketle yerlerini değiştirdi ve Sehun'u üzerine aldı. Sehun şaşırarak ona bakmıştı. Luhan biraz daha Sehun'u kendine çekip kasıklarını ona sürterken söylemişti " _beni, senin yap Sehun..."_  
  


 

Sehun duyduğu şeyle birlikte her an boşalacakmış gibi hissetmişti. En ihtiyacı olduğu anda vücudu onu yarı yolda bırakmazdı değil mi? Altındaki bedenin çıplak boynunda dudaklarını gezdirirken, onu ne kadar özlediğini düşündü. Luhan bugüne dek gördüğü en güzel şeydi. Büyüleniyordu ona bakarken, gözleri kamaşıyordu. Kıyamıyordu pürüzsüz teninde iz bırakmaya, ama işaretlemek de istiyordu... Sehun dişlerini boynundan göğsüne doğru götürdü ve göğsünü dişlerken pantolonun kemerini açmaya başladı. Luhan yatak çarşafına tutunmuş vücudundan geçen zevk titremelerine engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Farkında değildi belki ama gözünden yaşlar akmaya devam ediyordu. Sonunda Sehun onu affetmişti. Yeniden birlikteydiler. İnanılmazdı. Ne zaman bir sevap işlemişti de böyle ödüllendirilmişti bilmiyordu. Ama şükürler olsun ki Sehun onundu...  
  


 

Sehun Luhan'ın pantolonu ve kendi pantolonunu çıkarttığında arada incecik iki tane kumaş kalmıştı. Uzunlukları çamaşırın üstünden çoktan firar etmiş, çamaşırları ıslanmıştı. Sehun Luhan'ın boxer çizgisi boyunca dilini göbeğinde gezdirmiş, ince kumaşın önündeki açıklıktan içeriye dudaklarını bastırmıştı. Luhan Sehun'un dudaklarını hissetmesiyle birlikte yataktan sırtı havalanmış, kavis çizmişti. Sehun aralıktan Luhan'ın uzvunu dışarı çıkarttı ve dilini üzerinde gezdirdi. Ama bu da yetmeyecekti. Daha fazlasını arzuluyordu. Onu istiyordu. İnce kumaş parçasını kenarlarından tuttu ve Luhan'ın güzel bacaklarından çıkartıp fırlattı. Luhan'a ait her şey güzeldi. Fazla _güzeldi_...   
  
  


Sehun Luhan'ın bacaklarını araladı ve uzunluğunu ağzına aldı. Bunları genelde Luhan Sehun'a yapardı. Kontrol yatakta hep ondaydı. İlk defa Sehun kontrol ediyordu ve hiç tatmadığı bir zevki yaşıyordu. Luhan'ın refleksle kapanan bacaklarını tekrar araladı ve utangaçlıkla sanki başarabilirmiş gibi uzvunu eliyle gizlemeye çalışan Luhan'ın parmaklarını yaladı. Biraz daha aşağıya inip uzunluğunun altında sertleşmiş testislere dudağını bastırdı. Burası tam da Luhan gibi kokuyordu. _Erkeksi_... tüm hormonların kokusunu buradan alabiliyordu. Luhan itiraz eder gibi oldu " _Se-Sehun!"_ dedi ama Sehun dudaklarını onun en mahrem yerine çoktan bastırmıştı. Luhan iki eliyle gözlerini kapattı. " _O-Ohh"_ diyebildi sadece. İlk defa birinin _orayı_ görmesine izin veriyordu. Tecavüze uğradığı günden sonra ilk defa birinin bunu ona yapmasını kendi istiyordu!

 

Sehun dudaklarının altında kasılıp gevşeyen girişe bir sürü öpücük bıraktı. Diliyle orayı küçük küçük zorluyor, Luhan'ın girişini kendisi için hazırlıyordu. Diliyle onu hazırlarken eliyle de Luhan'ın uzunluğunu okşuyordu. Sehun'un yaramaz dili deliğin girişinden çıkıyor, bacaklarına, kasıklarına kadar ilerliyordu. Luhan'ın üzerinde yükselip onu tekrar derin bir öpücüğün içine çektiğinde tek parmağını da Luhan'ın içine iteklemişti. Luhan bir an önce olmasını istiyordu. Sehun'un parmakları içinde onu genişletirken sakin kalamıyordu. Parmaklara ikinci ve üçüncü de eklendikten sonra Luhan zorlukla konuşmuştu " _yeterli, lütfen..."_ Sehun her zaman odalarında hazır bulundurdukları şişeyi aldı ve canını acıtmamayı umarak girişi zorladı. Luhan kollarını Sehun'un boynuna dolamış, yüzünü de boynuna gömmüştü. Sehun onu boynundan çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Tamamen dudaklarını geri çekmeden sormuştu. Dudakları birbirine değerken öpüşür gibi fısıldamıştı. " _İstemezsen... eğer, şimdi... hemen durabilirim..._ " Oh Sehun'un Luhan'a aşkı böyle bir şeydi. Sınırlarının sonuna geldiğinde bile kontrolünü onun için kaybetmiyordu. İstemezse onu zorlamadan hemen uzaklaşırdı. Vahşiler gibi ona saldırmazdı... " _istiyorum_ " dedi Luhan, gözyaşları hangi hatıra için akıyordu bilmiyordu ama şu an yapmak üzere olduğu şey onun tabularından birisinin yıkılmasıydı " ** _istiyorum, istiyorum, istiyorum..._** " bir değil üç kez verilen cevabın güzelliğiyle Sehun kendini ona doğru **tamamen** itekledi. Ne kadar hazırlarsa hazırlasın tamamen rahat hissetmeyeceğini ikisi de biliyordu. Luhan'ın acı inlemesi Sehun'un dudaklarında kayboldu. Sehun sıcaklığa ve sıkılığa kendini alıştırırken Luhan da içindeki hisse alışmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun onu derince öperken ve uzunluğunu çekerken Luhan kendini biraz daha gevşetiyor ve _Sehun için_ açılıyordu... Luhan'ın kasılmaları ve acı inlemeleri azaldığında Sehun hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Bu an için doğmuş gibiydi. Sevdiğinin sana _teslim oluşu_ paha biçilemez bir güzellikti. Luhan'ın ilk aşkı olmak, ona gerçek anlamda ilk sahip olan olmak, dudaklarını ilk öpen olmak... o kadar çok ilk vardı ki çok önemli hissettiriyordu. Kıymetliydi. Hazine gibiydi. 

 

Sehun Luhan'a zevk çığlıkları attıracak noktayı bulduğunda her şey daha kolay olmuştu. Altındaki güzellik, güzel olduğu kadar da erkeksiydi. Zevk dalgalarıyla sarsılırken alnından terler dökülüyor, boyun damarları kalınlaşıyordu. Azımsanmayacak miktarda zevk suyunu çoktan Sehun'un eline bırakmıştı. Tırnakları Sehun'un pürüzsüz sırtında kırmızı izler yapmıştı, boynuna mühürler işlemişti. Terleri birbirine karışmıştı. Birlikte harmanlanmışlardı. Luhan kendini daha fazla tutamayarak Sehun'un karnıyla kendi göğsüne doğru patlamıştı. Gırtlağından o güne kadar duyduğu en güzel bağırışı bırakmıştı. O patladıktan sonra bile Sehun uzvundaki hareketleri bırakmamıştı. Luhan şu an fazla hassas olan uzuvuyla yatakta havalanmış, kalçaları Sehun'a doğru gitmişti. Luhan'ın kendini iteklemesiyle birlikte Sehun "Oh" demişti, bu Harika hissettirmişti. Luhan'ı kalçasından kendine doğru çekerken o da hızla vuruşlarına devam ediyordu. Luhan kalçalarını ona doğru hareket ettirdiğinde tüm kasıklarında Luhan'ı hissetmek doz aşımı gibi oluyordu. Sehun bir kez daha sanki daha ileri gidebilirmiş gibi kendini Luhan'a itekledi ve tüm sıvısını içine bıraktı ve Luhan'ın üzerine yıkıldı. Nefes nefese birlikte soluklanırken öpüşmekten de vazgeçmemişlerdi. Az öncekine göre daha düşük tempolu ama tamamen aşkı iliklerde hissettiren bir öpücüktü. Sehun kendini yavaşça Luhan'ın içinden çekti ve hassas derisi bu son temasla iç gıdıklayıcı şeyler hissettirdi. Sehun gülümsedi ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Dudağını ısırırken kendini tamamen geri çekti ve çıktı. Kesinlikle anlatılmaz yaşanır bir duyduydu. Sehun'un tepkisine Luhan da gülümsedi ve Sehun örtüyü üzerlerine çekip Luhan'a sarıldı.   
  
  


Kırmızı güllerin bir kısmı tamamen dağılmış, yatak güllerle bezenmiş gibi duruyordu. Luhan'ın çilekli kokusu kendi kokusuyla karışmıştı ve Harika bir koku olmuştu. Sehun başını Luhan'ın sırtına yasladı ve ona arkasından sarıldı. Kulağının arkasından boynuna, oradan da omurgası boyunca küçük öpücükler bırakmıştı. Luhan'ın tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Kendini Sehun'a olabilirmiş gibi iyice yasladı. Sehun'un dudakları boynuyla sırtı arasında geziyordu. Ellerini Luhan'ın göğsünde birleştirmişti. Luhan da o elleri sıkı sıkıya tutmuştu. Sehun kulak memesini dişledi ve içini ürperterek kulağına fısıldadı " ** _sana aşığım..."_** Luhan Sehun'un elini sıktı ve başını çevirip dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük bıraktı. **"** ** _Ben de sana aşığım..."_**  
  


 

İkisi kısa bir süre sonra uykuya daldı. Luhan'ın da Sehun'un da hayatı boyunca daldığı en huzurlu uykuydu.   
Luhan ilk defa kendini bir **_aileye_** sahip gibi hissetmişti,   
yeryüzündeki her hangi bir yer ilk defa **_ev gibi_** hissettirmişti...   
fırındaki taze sıcak ekmekler,   
pastanedeki kurabiye kokusu,   
gökyüzündeki gökkuşağı ve   
yağmurun sesi kadar huzurluydu...

 

*******

 

**_Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Diğer çiftler bir sonraki bölümde olacak. İki ay öncesine dönüp ChanBaek ve KaiSoo bölümlerini okuyacağız._ **

**_Çok drama bağlamak istemesem de duyguları olabildiğince aktarmak istiyorum. Ne kadar başarılı oldum bilmiyorum ama bu bölüm için bir kaç gün işe uykusuz gittim. Lütfen sizde_ **

**_beğendiyseniz, hala oradaysanız tepki verin._ **

**Sizi Seviyorum...**   
****

**Ningyoo**

**5818 kelime <3**

 


	39. Bölüm - 38 ~ Final 4/5

**BÖLÜM 38**  
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

**_Hikaye içerisine ilk defa tarihleri yazıyorum çünkü bu bölümde çok fazla zaman geçişi var._ **  
**_Umarım daha az karışık olmuştur._ **

**_Yorum yaparsanız sevinirim :*_ **

**♪♪♪** **A Great Big World  -  Say Something**  


**_***_ **  
  
  
  


**_3 Eylül 2016 (İki Ay Önce)_ **

 

"Sehun-ahh lütfen aç kapıyı..." Luhan yaklaşık yarım saattir binanın önünde duruyordu ve Sehun onu içeriye almıyordu. Sehun'un onu kameradan görebildiğini biliyordu. Anahtarıyla girebilirdi. Sehun da bunun farkındaydı ama Luhan onu hiçbir şey için zorlamak istemiyordu. Her gün buraya geliyor, Sehun'a yalvarıyor saatlerce kapının önünden gitmiyordu. Sehun hala orada mı diye ara ara kamerayı ve sesi açıp bakıyordu. Luhan otoparkın önündeki kaldırımda oturuyor, zemini izleyerek saatlerini geçiriyordu. Yavaş yavaş sonbaharın serinliğinin kendini hissettirmeye başladığı bu mevsimde, Sehun biliyordu ki gölgeler oldukça soğuk olabiliyordu. Ama yine de Luhan'ı -hala- içeriye almak istemiyordu. Başına gelenler Luhan'ın kabahati değildi ama Luhan da çok masum değildi...  


Onu bu kadar kolay affetmek Sehun'a göre değildi. Sehun hayatını yaşamıştı bugüne kadar... Aşık olduğu iki insanın arkadaş çıkması ve belalı tipler olması onun suçu değildi. Sehun beladan uzak durmak istiyordu; içinde olmak değil...  


Hava karardığında Luhan bugünkü nöbetine de son vermiş, kaldırımdan kalkmış ve arabaya binip gitmişti. Sehun mutfaktaki hazır ramen paketlerinden birini aldı ve su kaynatıp günlerdir olduğu gibi ramen yaptı. Günde bir öğün yeterliydi. Bir kaç beden daha küçülmüş gibiydi. Çocuk reyonundan alışveriş yapmamayı diledi. Kendine çeki düzen vermesi gerekiyordu artık ama bir taraftan da hala erken hissediyordu. Hazır değildi. Bir kaç gün olmuştu hücreden kaçalı. Güneşe bile alışamamış gibiydi. Luhan'ın eşofmanı beline bol gelirken üzerindeki ilmeği biraz daha sıkılaştırdı.  
  


Sehun hiç görmemiş gibi televizyona bakıyordu ama ekranda ne oynadığı ile ilgili en ufak fikri yoktu. Sadece bu büyük evin içinde nefes alışverişleri ve kalp atışları dışında bir ses olsun istiyordu. Uyuyamıyordu... Yorgunluktan uykuya yenik düştüğü her an, hücrede öldürüldüğü, işkence edildiği korkunç bir kabusla son buluyordu. Nefes nefese uyanıp ter içinde kalan giysilerini çıkartıp banyoya gidiyordu. Suyu açıyor, küvetin içinde oturuyordu sabaha kadar. Sonra yine Luhan geliyordu. Zilin çalmasıyla birlikte banyodan çıkıyordu ve diyafonun kamerasından dışarıya bakıyordu. Luhan yine aynı yerde bıkmadan, usanmadan kapının açılmasını bekliyordu. Aynı döngü devam ediyordu. Ama Sehun atılan hiçbir adıma karşılık bir adım gelmiyordu... Mesafeyi kapatmıyordu...  
  


*******

 

**_1 Eylül 2016_ **

 

Tanımadığım bir binanın önünde araç durduğunda sessizce yanımdaki adama baktım. Gözyaşlarım bir saniye bile durmamıştı. Ne kadar çok akarsalar ruhumdaki pisliği o kadar çok temizlermiş gibi hissediyordum. Gerçekten temizler miydi bilmiyorum, ama onun için tertemiz bir insan olmayı diliyordum. O da sessiz ağlayışlarıma müdahalede bulunmamıştı. Hakediyorsun diyordum içimden, hakettin her şeyi... ama sadece kötü şeyleri haketmiştim. Onu haketmek için gerçekten nasıl bir iyiliğe bulaştığımı bilmiyordum. Onu kesinlikle haketmiyordum. Kucağımda birleştirdiğim ellerime baktım. Her zaman ellerimi beğenmişti. Ama bu ellerin ne kadar pislikle kaplı olduğunu hiç hayal edebilmiş miydi? Sanmıyorum... nasıl bir canavara dönüştüğümü ben bile hayal edemezdim.  
  


Açılan kapımla birlikte başımı o tarafa çevirdim. Aptaldı bu adam! Tam bir aptal, ahmak! Bazen bu kadar iyi olduğu için ondan nefret etmek istiyordum! Ya da kendimi öldürmek... arabanın kapısını açmış bana gülümsüyordu. "Eve geldik. Hadi in aşağıya!" Yüzündeki tapılası gülümsemesi hiç silinmiyordu. Saçlarını askere gitmiş gibi kısacık kestirmişti. Sırık boyuna rağmen bir kaç kilo daha kaybetmişti. Biraz yorgun gözüküyordu, belki biraz üzgün... ama gözleri her zamanki gibi bakıyordu. Gözlerinin içi bana gülümsüyordu, dudakları benimle sevişiyordu, üzerime titriyor oluşu beni kahrediyordu. Badem gözlerinin aldığı şekil, kırışan göz kenarları ve kısalan saçlarıyla daha ön plana çıkan kulakları beni sarmalıyordu. Beni mahvediyordu. Bir gün ölümüm onun eşsiz güzelliğini izlerken olacaktı. _Ona bir milyon tane adım atmak isterken, kalp krizi geçirecek gibi hissedip ona kötü davranıyordum._ Ona kızdığım, kıskandığım her an öfkemi ondan çıkartmış, canını acıtmıştım. Böylece benimle kalır mı sanmıştım?  
  


Kendime nasıl bu kadar güvenmiştim? Egoist bir aptaldım. Bir bok çukuruyken beni bırakamaz mı sanmıştım? Tokattan daha ağır bir cevap vermişti bana. O bir gün ansızın hayatımdan çıkıp gittiğinde onu hiçbir yerde bulamamıştım. O kadar kahredici bir durumdu ki, daha bir kaç gün öncesine kadar yatağını paylaştığın insanın nerede olduğunu bilememek... insanlar kayboluyordu. Gerçekten kaybolmak isterseniz yapabilirdiniz. Giydiği iç çamaşırdan, tahrik olduğu yere kadar tüm bildiklerimi anlatabilirdim ama o aniden ortadan kaybolunca, aslında onu hiç tanımadığımı farkettim. Onu nerede arayacağımı bile bilmiyordum. Ailesinin evi ya da telefon numarası... bildiğim tek yakını Sehun'du. Ne kadar da acınası bir durumdaydım... Ona nasıl zarar verdiğimi, ya da bize neler yaptığımı hiç düşünemedim. Şimdi köpek gibi pişmandım. Onsuz geçen aylar, onu kıskanıp ona işkence ettiğim günler film gibi gözümün önünden geçiyordu ve beni mahvediyordu. Ayaklarına kapanmak, diz çökmek yalvarmak istiyordum. Bana o kocaman ellerini uzatıp " _hadi_ " derken ve böyle güneş gibi gülümserken kalbimden ona doğru bir sürü parça kopuyordu.  
  


Titrekçe elimi ona uzattım. Ona dokunmayı hak ediyor muydum bilmiyorum... İçimi kaplayan pişmanlık ve eziklik duygusu beni boğacak gibiydi. Yavaş yavaş birisi boğazımı sıkıyor gibi hissediyordum. Buz gibi elimin onun sıcaklığına değmesiyle gözlerimi kapattım. O gittiğinden beri üşüyordum. Sanki tüm kanım çekilmiş gibiydi. Şimdi ondan bana doğru yaşama enerjisi akıyordu. Parmaklarımın ucundan tüm bedenime yavaş yavaş doluyordu. Öylece onu tüm hücrelerimde hissederken, bana doğru eğilip emniyet kemerini açtığını duydum. Kapalı gözlerimden akmaya devam eden gözyaşlarımı eliyle nazikçe silmişti. Ben hareket etmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmayınca, uzun kolları bacaklarımın altından ve sırtımdan beni kavramış, nazikçe kucağına almıştı. Açmadığım gözlerimi boyun girintisine yasladım ve onun kokusunu derince içime çektim. Arabanın kilit sesini duyduğumda çoktan bir kapıdan içeri girmiştik. Daha sonra asansöre bindik ve yukarı çıkmaya başladık. Bizim evimiz bu kadar yukarıda değildi; burası evimiz de değildi ama itiraz etmemiştim. Bana layık göreceği her şeye razıydım. Her türlü muamele ve söze çoktan boyun eğmeye karar vermiştim. Onu tekrar kaybedemezdim.  
  


Şifreyi girdikten sonra açılan kapıyla birlikte içeri girmiş, ayakkabılarını zorda olsa çıkartmıştı. Daha fazla onu zorlamamak için elimi uzattım ve ayakkabılarımı ayağımdan çekerek boşluğa düşmelerini sağladım. Sonrasında kollarımı tekrar boynuna sıkıca dolamıştım. Sadece bir an bile bırakırsam daha önceki gibi gidebilir diye korkuyordum. Onsuzluğu bir kez yaşadıktan sonra bunun tekrar olmaması için ne gerekirse yapardım. "Bakkie" dedi, kalın sesi bir o kadar da yumuşak çıkmıştı. Saç diplerimden ayak ucuma kadar ürperdiğimi belli etmiştim. Beni yavaşça koltuk olduğunu düşündüğüm yere bıraktığında gözlerimi açtım ve aslında yatakta olduğumu fark ederek ayaklarımı yere bastım. Bana gülümseyerek önümde diz çökmüştü. "Burayı yeni evimiz olarak kabul eder misin? O evdeki kötü anıları orada bırakalım istiyorum." Şaşkınca etrafıma bakındım. Her zaman yapalım diye konuştuğumuz şeyler ufak ufak bu evde gerçekleşmiş gibiydi. Köşede Chanyeol'ün gitarı duruyordu. Odadaki tek duvar bizim fotoğraflarımızla süslenmişti. Eşyalarım buraya getirilmişti. Tavşan Channie'de buradaydı! Chanyeol'ü son gördüğüm zaman Luhan'ın evinde bana korkmadan uyumam için getirdiği pelüştü _(Bölüm 18)._ Bu adam nasıl bu kadar nazik bir ruha sahipti bilmiyordum. Ama gözlerim dolmaya devam ediyordu.  
  


Yatağın arkasındaki dev aynanın elbise dolabı olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Tüm depresif havaya inat oda beyazdı. Büyük camların gerisinde Han Nehri olabildiğince huzurlu bir manzarayı beni kör edercesine gözlerime dolduruyordu. Tavandan yere kadar uzanan büyük perdeler istediğimiz an mahremiyet sağlayabileceğimizi fısıldıyordu. Tülün görüntüsü bile iç gıdıklayıcı bir yumuşaklığa sahipti. Gidip dokunma isteği oluşturuyordu. Köşedeki koltuğun hemen yanında büyük, uzunca bir yer yatağı vardı. Neden oradaydı bilmiyordum ama orada oturup bir şeyler okumak, kahvemi yudumlamak şimdiden arzuladığım şeyler olmuştu. Yatağımızın tam karşısına yerleştirilen televizyon bu odada bol bol vakit geçireceğimizi söylüyor; Burası gerçekten, ama gerçekten bir _ev_ gibi hissettiriyordu...

 

_(Y.N: Ufuk çizgisinin olduğu yerde binaların ve şehrin geri kalanın olduğunu düşünebilirsiniz...)_  


 

Cevabı duymak için yüzüme daha dikkatli bakmaya başlamıştı. O yıkık dökük anılarla dolu eve ben de dönmek istemiyordum. Zaten orada kalma nedenimizde cafe'ye yakın olmasıydı. Onun maddi durumunun fena  olmadığını biliyordum ama daha önce bununla ilgili hiç konuşmamıştık. Ben onu hiç tanımamıştım. Merak etmemiştim. Sormamıştım. Sevgili olunca yanıma taşınmayı kabul etmiş, benimle birlikte o köhne evde yaşamaya başlamıştı. Başımı hızla yukarı aşağı salladım. Bu evde onu baştan tanıyabilir, her şeyi sorabilir ve her şeyi ona anlatabilirdim. Gözlerime yer eden yaşlar ufak ufak oradan kaçmaya başlamıştı. Cevap vermek için ağzımı açsam çok büyük bir çığlık oradan kaçacak ve ağlamam daha şiddetli bir hal alacaktı.  
  


Cevabımla birlikte dizlerinin üzerinde yükseldi ve beni çekip sıkıca sarıldı. Ellerimi siyah kısa saçlarına çıkartıp özlemle parmaklarımı saçlarında gezdirdiğimde memnun bir mırıltı çıkmıştı ağzından. Yavaşça birbirimizden ayrıldığımızda ellerini tuttum ve ayağa kalkıp hızlı bir hareketle yatağa onu oturttum. Şaşkınca yüzüme bakarken gülümseyen ifadesi bir saniye bile kaybolmuyordu. Birisi birinin önünde diz çökecekse o kişi kesinlikle bendim. Yere dizlerim üzerine çöktüğümde yırtık kotumdan dizlerim dışarıya çıkmıştı. Hafifçe kaşlarını çatmıştı ve bana bakıyordu. Ellerimi de parke zemine koydum ve başımı zemine yasladım.  
_-y.n: secde eder gibi, bazı dizi, anime vs. de görmüş olabilirsiniz-_ Onun önünde sadece diz çöküyor olmak özür dilemek için yeterli değildi. "Özür dilerim, yaptığım her şey için!" Hıçkırıklarım odada yankılanıyor ve ben ağlamaya devam ediyordum. Chanyeol yataktan kalktı ve yere yanıma çöküp başımı yerden kaldırdı. "Bırak" dedim. "En azından düzgün bir şekilde af dilemeliyim!" Zeminde biraz geriye doğru kaydım ve yeniden ellerimle alnımı parkenin üzerine koydum. "Affet beni her şey için... çok pişmanım, yalvarırım... bir daha asla olduğum eski kişiye dönmeyeceğim!.. Ye—"  
  


Cümlelerim bitmeden Chanyeol bu sefer daha güçlü bir şekilde beni kaldırmış ve göğsüne bastırmıştı. Ellerimi yumruk yapıp göğsüne yaslamıştım. "Ye-yemin ederim" diye hıçkırıklarım arasında fısıldamıştım. "Yemin ederim Channie~~~" hiç takamadığımız yüzüklerimizin içindeki isimle ağlamıştım _(Baek'in Chanyeol gittikten sonra evde alyansları bulduğu bölüm: Bölüm 19)._ Onun adının kazılı olduğu yüzük boynumdaki zincirin ucunda, her bir kırılıp dökülüşüme tanıklık etmişti. Göğsümü kesip yüzükleri içine sokmaya bile çalışmıştım. Luhan yetişmese Allah bilir ne durumda olurdum _(Bölüm 24)._ Avucumda o yüzüğe tutunarak uyumadığım bir gecem bile olmamıştı. O yokken nefes alma nedenim, ümidim olmuştu. Ümit etmek öyle bir duyguydu ki ne kadar istesenizde o bir ihtimalden vazgeçemiyor, tutunmaktan bıkmıyordunuz. Ölmeyi istediğim her saniye beni hayata bağlayan tek şey bu masum halka olmuştu _(Bölüm 23)_. Elimi tekrar göğsüme götürdüm ve boynumda asılı yüzüğü avucumda sıktım. O artık buradaydı!... "özür dilerim Chanyeol..." Ağlamaya devam ediyordum ve bu kadar mızmız olduğum için de kendimden nefret ediyorum. Küçücük bir çocuk olduğum zamandan şu yaşıma kadar tek bir şey istiyordum.

 

**_Sevilmek, sevilmek, sadece sevilmek..._ **  
  


Okulda _bedenimi kullanan_ hocaların bile beni _sevdiklerini_ düşünmek istemiştim. O kadar muhtaçtım ki...  
  


Ailemden göremediğim sevgiyi daha büyüyemeden gönderildiğim yatılı okulda _Luhan, Jongin, Soo, Kris ve Yixing_ ile bulmuştum. _JJ_ abim olmuştu.  


Ama "en" ve "tek" özel Luhan olmuştu. Tüm masumluğumuz bize ait olmuştu. Diğerlerinin bilmeyeceği bir sürü sırrımız, ağlamamız, hayal kırıklıklarımız, kızgınlıklarımız, dibi görüşlerimiz ve birbirimize tutunarak tekrar yüzeye çıkışlarımız olmuştu. Luhan olmasa çoktan yerin yedi kat dibinde, meşe bir tabutun içerisinde dinlenmeye çekilmiştim. Can acıtıcı olan ise bu ailemi üzmezdi. Benim için üzülecek kişilerin sayısı iki elin parmaklarını geçmezdi. O kadar yalnız kalmıştım ki, artık yalnız kalmak istemiyordum. Yerin yedi kat dibini gördüğüm zaman, tüm dünya benim aralarından göçüp gittiğimi bilsin istiyordum. İnsanların kalbine dokunmak, hatırlanmak, sevilmek, değer görmek, tanınmak istiyordum...  


Ufacık bir sevgiye muhtaç olan ben, Chanyeol'le tanışmamla birlikte o, aradığım her şeyi önüme sermişti. Yıllardır aradığım aşk, sevgi, mutluluk sadece bir insandaydı. Nasıl mümkün olurdu bilmiyorum ama tüm benliğim onundu. Tüm dünya -ailem- bize karşı çıkacak olsa da, insanlar iki erkeğin ilişkisinden iğrenecek olsa da hiçbir şey umrumda değildi. Ben nefesimi, yaşama sevincimi, mutluluk ilacımı bulmuştum...  


Başımı göğsüne biraz daha bastırdım. Onun kokusu beni deli ediyordu. Aylarca burnumun ucunda bu koku asılı kalmıştı.  


"Gerizekalı" dedi; sesi daha derinden ve acı dolu geliyordu. Büyük elleri özlemini çektiğim gibi sırtımdan tüm bedenime sıcaklık akıtıyordu. "Bir daha kimsenin önünde diz çökme, asla! Bu kişi ben olsam bile!" Benimkinin aksine kocaman olan bedeni sarsılmaya başladığında o da ağlamaya başlamıştı. "Asla" dedi, "asla!"  
"Beni bir daha hiç bırakma" dedim. Mümkün olsa göğsünden içeri girmek, kalbinde yaşamak isterdim. "Seni bir daha hiç bırakmayacağım" dedi ve devam etti  "mecburdum sadece, anla..." bu mecburiyetin ne olduğunu o an anlayamamıştım sorgulamak da o an hissettiğim duygularla aklıma gelmemişti. Gerçek daha sonra yüzüme çarpmak için güçleniyordu; _haberim yoktu..._  
  


*******  


**_8 Kasım 2016_ **

Zil çaldığında oraya doğru gittim ve kamerayı açtım. Luhan geleli bir kaç saat olmuştu. Zil neden tekrar çalmıştı bilmiyordum. Kameraya sırıtarak bakan Baekhyun'u görünce ben de gülümsedim. Kapıyı açtım. Kapı açılıp Baekhyun binaya girince görüş alanım genişlemişti. Luhan ayağa kalkmış, öylece kapıya bakıyordu. Kendisi için neredeyse iki aydır açılmayan ama onun dışındakiler için açılan kapıya... yüzünde oluşan hayal kırıklığı ve üzüntüyü anında fark etmiştim. Kamera kapanınca düğmeye tekrar bastım ve ona bakmaya devam ettim. Luhan tekrar kaldırımın kenarına oturmuş, yüzünü dizlerine kapamış, omuzları hafifçe sarsılıyordu...  


Evin kapısını açtım ve asansörden çıkan Baekhyun ile karşı karşıya geldik. Yüzünde onu daha önce cafe'de defalarca gördüğümün dışında gerçekten _samimi_ bir gülümseme vardı. Gözleri kısılmış, meşhur kare gülüşü dudaklarına yer etmişti. İçeriye girdi ve _gerçekten_ birbirimize sarıldık. Hücrede geçirdiğimiz birkaç gün, ikimizi çok iyi birer dost olma yolunda birleştirmişti. Baekhyun gerçekten içten, arkadaş canlısı, eğlenceli, sevdikleri için her şeyi yapabilecek küçük bir erkek kardeşti. Narin ve kırılmaya müsait bir yapısı vardı. İki aydır düzenli olan görüşmelerimizde anladığım şey Chanyeol ile tanışana kadar çok üzülmüş olduğuydu.  
  


Baekhyun ile görüşmelerimiz sayesinde Luhan'ı en yakınından dinleme şansım olmuştu. Her buluşmamızın sohbetinde konu bir yerde Luhan'a geliyor ve bana onunla ilgili bilmediğim beş şeyi anlatıyordu. Benden de Chanyeol ile ilgili beş şey anlatmamı istiyordu. Komikti. Gerçekten adil bir tarafı vardı. "Hak edene hakkını vermek lazım" diyordu. "Şimdi anlatma sırası sende; dökül" diye emirler veriyordu. Chanyeol'den duyduğum yatak münasebetlerinden buraya kocaman bir ok çizmiş, bağlantıyı kurmuş ve sonunda anlamıştım. Chanyeol ona sahip olmasına rağmen yaptığı her yaramazlıkta bu küçük adam tarafından cezalandırılıyordu. Baekhyun onu kendine bağlamak için her yolu deniyor, sürekli kaçamak yapan aptal arkadaşımı vücuduna bıraktığı izlerle kendine bağlamaya çalışıyor _hak edene hak ettiğini_ kendi yöntemlerince veriyordu.  
  


Okulları, okulda maruz kaldıkları muamele ve onlara, onlar gibi masum binlerce çocuğa yapılan işkence ve tecavüzü artık biliyordum. Luhan'ın neden benimle birlikte olmak istemediğini, beni çok uzunca bir süre öpmeyişini ve ilişkide hep benim altta olan taraf olmamı artık anlayabiliyordum. Onlara bunları yapan kişilerinde hak ettiklerini bulduklarını biliyordum. Yağmurdan kaçarken doluya tutulmuştum. Kris'in yaptığı şey çok canımı acıtmıştı ama ben onun yanında kalmaya devam etmiştim. Gizemli telefon konuşmaları ve korumalar olmasa belki kendimi daha rahat hissederdim. Ama güven dediğimiz şey bir kez yıkıldıktan sonra onu tekrar yerine koyabilmek çok zordu. Denemiştim ama yapamamıştım. Çünkü Kris ile ayrı kaldığımız zamanda peşime adamlarını takıp beni kaçırmaya çalışmıştı. Harabe bir binaya Luhan sayesinde sığınırken, kıl payı alıkonulmaktan kurtulmuştum _(Bölüm 1)._ Tüm evim altüst edilmiş, hazırladığım programı çalmak için, beni evimde kalamaz bir duruma getirmişti. Programı ne amaçla kullandıklarını bilseydim kullanmalarına zaten izin verirdim gibi hissediyordum. Bana bunları anlatırken Baekhyun'un hala ağlama krizlerine giriyor oluşu ve psikolojisinin içine -hala tamamen iyileşemeyecek kadar- edilmiş olması iyi sebeplerdi. Bu dünyada bazen Dexter'lara gerçekten ihtiyaç vardı. Çünkü bu masum çocuklara yapılan şeyler yıllarca üstü kapalı kalmıştı.  
  


Tam iki aydır Luhan her gün kapıma gelmiş ve sabırla kapıyı açmamı beklemişti. Bugün Baekhyun ziyaretinden sonra gitmeden önce şöyle söylemişti; "eğer bir gün kapının zili çalmazsa ve Luhan'ı aşağıda kapıyı açman için beklerken göremezsen ne hissedersin Sehun? Bence yeterince zaman geçti. Luhan birkaç gün içinde bazı şeyleri halletmek için Çin'e gidecek. O gittiğinde olurda geri dönmezse ne hissedersin bunu düşün. Düşün ve artık bir karar ver... Günler geçti, aya döndü. Mevsimler de değişmeye başladığı zaman hala dışarıda oturan bir Luhan bulamayabilirsin... o zaman ne yapacaksın? Oh kurtuldum mu diyeceksin, yoksa pişman mı olacaksın? Chanyeol geri dönene kadar her gün, her saniye binlerce kez pişman olmuştum. Gidebilme ihtimalini bir kez bile düşünseydim, Luhan'ın evine sizinle birlikte kalmak için asla gelmezdim. Onu bir saniye bile tek başına bırakmazdım..."  
  


O gün Baekhyun gittikten sonra mutfaktaki yüksek bar taburelerinden birisini evin kapısının önüne koymuş ve oturmuştum. Kamerayı açarak Luhan'ı izlemeye başlamıştım. Sanki hissetmiş gibi Luhan başını kapıya doğru çevirmiş ve bakmıştı. Gerçekten anladığına inanacak gibi olmuş, bu düşünceyle içim titremişti. O gün akşama kadar kapının önünde sürekli kamerayı açarak onu izledim. Luhan da dizlerinin üzerine çaprazladığı kollarına başını yaslamış, anlamış gibi sadece kapıyı izlemişti.  
Sonradan öğrendiğim şey ise,

_kamera her açıldığında kapıda bir ışık yandığıydı..._  
  


_Ve ben bu oyuna iki gün boyunca devam etmiş, üçüncü gün Luhan'a kapıyı açmıştım._  
  


_Çünkü;_  
_Onun gidebilme ihtimalini her düşündüğümde nefes alamamıştım, uyuyamamıştım, yaşayamamıştım..._

**_Onsuz olamazdım..._ **  
  
  


*******

 

**_1 Eylül 2016_ **

 

Baekhyun'un ağlayışı azalmış, ufak sarsıntıları devam ediyordu. Chanyeol onu kucağına aldı ve birlikte yatağa uzandılar. Chanyeol göğsünde sessizce uykuya dalmış ufaklığın siyah saçlarını geriye taradı ve alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. T-shirt'ünün kenarından gözüken zinciri yavaşça çekti ve tamamen dışarı çıkmasını sağladı. Baekhyun zincirin temasıyla birlikte biraz irkilmiş ve boynunu kaşımıştı. Chanyeol gülümsedi. Giderken bıraktığı yüzüğün Baekhyun için _hayata tutunma nedeni_ olacağını biliyordu. Yüzüğü parmakları arasında biraz yukarıya kaldırdı ve içindeki yazıyı okudu "Channie". Zinciri dikkatli bir şekilde Baekhyun'un boynundan çıkarttı ve yüzüğü hayran olduğu narin parmağa taktı. İçerisinde "Baekkie" yazan yüzüğü de kendi parmağına takmıştı...  
Yavaşça yanına kıvrıldı ve Baekhyun gibi o da huzurlu bir uykuya kendini teslim etti. Çok çok uzun zamandır yapamadığı bir şeydi. Onu çok özlemişti...  


 

Baekhyun yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve kendini sarmalayan sıcaklığa gülümsedi. Güven ve huzur dolu bir ev gibi hissettiriyordu. Başını biraz yukarıya çevirdi ve Chanyeol'ün nefes alışverişleriyle yukarı çıkıp aşağı inen göğsünden onun yakışıklı yüzüne baktı. Tam bu açıdan güzel boynu ve çenesi görüşüne giriyordu. Midesinden yukarıya doğru bir şeylerin uçuştuğunu hissetti ve gülümsedi. Onu ilk kez cafe'de gördüğü zaman da benzer bir şey hissetmişti. İçinden bir şeyler ona doğru akıp gitmişti. Yüzündeki gülümseme daha genişlerken başını biraz daha göğsüne yerleştirdi, kolunu Chanyeol'ün beline doladı ve bir bacağını bacaklarının üzerine attı. Chanyeol'de bir kolunu Baekhyun'un beline, diğerini de sırtına koydu ve uyumaya devam etti. Ona bu şekilde sarılmayı seviyordu. Aylarca ondan uzak kalarak tek başına uyuduğu zamanları düşündü. Bir daha asla ama asla böyle olmayacaktı.  
  


 

Baekhyun derin uykusundayken vücudunun bir tarafının alev alev yandığını hissediyordu. Diğer tarafı ise acımasız bir soğukla kavruluyordu. Sıcaklığa biraz daha sokulup "üşüyorum" dedi ve birkaç kez daha bilinçsizce sayıkladı "üşüyorum, çok üşüyorum..." Chanyeol ona biraz daha sokulmadan önce klimanın kumandasıyla sıcaklığı birkaç derece daha arttırmıştı. Sonbahar yerini yavaş yavaş kışa bırakırken tam zamanında dönmüştü. Baekhyun geceleri çok üşürdü ve şimdiden üşümeye başlamıştı. Kendininkine kıyasla daha küçük olan bedeni yatakta yanına kıvrılmak, göğsüne yatmak ve kollarında kaybolmak için mükemmel bir ölçüye sahipti. Geniş camların dışarısında ay gökyüzünü aydınlatıyor, Han Nehri'nin etrafındaki ışıklandırmalar suya yansıyordu. Sabaha yaklaşırken şehir uyumamış, arabaların far ışıkları da dışarıdaki aydınlatmalara dahil olmuştu. Chanyeol yukarı doğru kıvrılan dudaklarıyla Baekhyun'a biraz daha sokuldu ve uzaktaki arabaların far ışıklarına bakarak yeniden uykusuna devam etti.  


 

Güneş ışıkları odanın içini doldurmaya başladığı zaman, Baekhyun vücudundaki aşırı ısınmayla gözlerini araladı. Açık tül ve perdeler sayesinde camdan tam üzerlerine güneş vuruyor, klima harıl harıl çalışıyordu. Dev aşığı ise onu kapana sıkıştırmış gibi kollarına almış, yarı bedeni devin altında eziliyor, milim kıpırdamasını engelliyordu. Baekhyun şirince gülümsedi ve kolunu aşık olduğu adamın altında ezilmekten kurtardı. Chanyeol tarafından ezilmeyi özlemişti. Utanarak dudağını dişledi. Onu her anlamda aşırı aşırı özlemişti. Karnına saplanan sancı ile daha çok utandı. Böyle düşünmemesi gerekiyor gibi hissediyordu. Elini hafifçe Chanyeol'ün sırtında gezdirdi ve fısıldadı "çok sıcak..." Chanyeol delice uykusunun içinde sanki sadece Baekhyun'un sesine duyarlıymış gibi yavaşça bedenini kısa olanın üzerinden çekmiş, kumandaya uzanarak klimayı kapatmıştı. Sonra küçük bedeni oyuncak bir bebekmiş gibi sırtından tutup göğsüne çekip yatırmıştı. Baekhyun bu hareketle kocaman gülümsemişti. Chanyeol tarafından kolayca kaldırılmayı, ona sığınmayı her zaman çok sevmişti.  


 

Baekhyun narin parmaklarını Chanyeol'ün açılan belinde gezdiriyor, kalp atışlarını dinliyordu. Gece parmağına takılan yüzükten hala habersizdi çünkü Chanyeol'ün güzelliğiyle kendinden geçmişti. Parmakları küçük daireler çizmeye başladığında Chanyeol'ün kalp atışlarıda hızlanmıştı. Baekhyun hızlıca başını yukarı kaldırdı ve gözleri açık kendini izleyen Chanyeol ile göz göze geldi. Sesli bir yutkunma sonrası parmakları hareketine devam edememiş, olduğu yerde kalmıştı.

*******

 

Chanyeol elini sırtıma koydu ve çevik bir hareketle beni altına aldı. Sağ eli yatakla buluşan sırtımda kalmış, sol eli de yataktan destek alarak hafifçe üzerimde yükselmesine olanak sağlıyordu. Gözüm bir an koluna ilişti. Geçtiğimiz aylarda kaslı olan kolları daha bir kaslanmış, dayanılmazlık seviyesini ikiye katlamıştı. Bilmem kaçıncı kez yutkunurken bakışlarımı kaçırmıştım. "Çok sıcakladım, duş almam lazım" dedim sessizce. Yan gülüşü fazla davetkârdı ve ondan etkilendiğimi görmek hoşuna gitmiş gibiydi. Derinlerde bir yerde hala eskisi gibi beğenildiği zaman mutlu olan bir Chanyeol olmasına sevinmiştim. "Sana da günaydın" dedi karışmış saçlarımı yüzümden çekerken. O kalın sesindeki hırıltı, yeni uyanmış olduğu için daha kısık, daha kalın ve derinden gelen sesiyle titremiştim. Tüm tüylerim diken diken olmuş, hayran bir şekilde onu izliyordum.  


Eli yavaşça çene hattım boyunca bir çizgi çizmiş, gözlerimi kapatmama neden olmuştu. Ben bir sonraki hamleyi beklerken, devamında hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Yavaşça gözlerimi araladım ve bana yukarıdan bakan ve gamzesi belirginleşecek kadar gülümsemiş devle göz göze geldim. İnanılmazdı. Bir Yunan heykeli gibi üzerimde yükseliyor oluşu ve bakışları yutkunmama neden olmuştu. Sıcaktan kuruyan dudaklarımı -istemsizce gözlerine bakarken- dilimle nemlendirmiştim. Ama dilimin bir kaç saniyelik hareketini gözleriyle takip etmesini ve kendi dudaklarını yalamasını beklememiştim. Yavaşça üzerime eğilen bedenini göğsüne bastırdığım iki elimle durdurmuş ve yatakta aşağı doğru kayarak kolunun altından kaçmıştım. "D-duş almam lazım!" diye kekelediğimde gülümsemişti. Bense utanmıştım. Odanın içindeki ikinci kapıya, banyo olduğunu düşündüğüm yere doğru hızla yürüdüm.  
  


Burası bir giyinme odasıydı ve içinden ayrı bir kapı banyoya açılıyordu. Bunu sevmiştim. Gülümsedim ve banyoya girdim. Hala hastaneden çıkarken giydiğim şeylerle durduğumu fark etmemle yüzümü buruşturdum. Pasaklı Baekhyun diye kızdım kendime. Banyonun soğuk fayanslarına çıplak ayaklarımı bastım ve bedenimdeki alevlenmenin hafiflemesini umdum. Üzerimdekileri hızla çıkartırken, lavabonun yanında duran iki adet diş fırçası gözlerimin dolmasına neden olmuştu. Yeniden ona ait, evde gibi hissetmek tarif edilemezdi. Banyonun köşesindeki jakuzi ve yanında durduğum duş beni gülümsetti. Jakuziyi kesinlikle Chanyeol ile kullanacaktım; onsuz aldığım hızlı duşlarda ise kabini... tamamen çıplak kaldığımda duşun içine adım attım ve musluğu açarak soğuk suyun beni yerimden zıplatmasana izin verdim. Duşun tavanındaki büyük başlıktan yağmur gibi akan su ısındıkça sakinleşmemi sağlamıştı.  
Bu hissi sevmiştim. Aşık olduğum adam içeride beni beklerken onun için temizlenmek, bedeninin altında ezilmek, uyandığımda onu görmek... hepsini çok sevmiştim. Geçirdiğimiz aylar boyunca birlikteliğimiz hiçbir zaman bu kadar olgun bir seviyeye gelmemişti. Benim de Chanyeol'ün de olgunlaşmaya büyümeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ben şımarık bir velet gibi davranıyordum. Sadece benim olsun, etrafımda pervane olsun, gözü benden başkasını görmesin istiyordum. İlgi delisiydim. Çünkü delice aşıktım. Onu görüp de sarılmak istemeyeceğim bir an yoktu. Duygularımı dolu dolu yaşıyordum. O ise her zaman kendini kontrol edebiliyordu. Onu uzaktan izlediğim o kadar zaman sonunda cafe'ye sürekli yeni kızlarla gelen adamın kendisi gibi penisi olan, tahta göğüslü, psikolojisi alt üst olmuş sorunlu bir bücüre bakmasını beklemiyordum. Her türlü bok çukuruydum. Daha azı değil ama kesinlikle daha fazlasıydım. Ona layık değildim.  


 

Suyun altında düşünürken gözlerimi kapattım ve bir süre bekledim. Chanyeol'ün ikimiz için bıraktığı şampuanı saçlarıma döktüm ve köpürttüm, köpürttüm... köpükler tüm vücudumdan akarken elimle bedenime sürdüm. Önce tenimde hissettiğim garip hisle, sonra da parmağımdan çıkıp yerde yuvarlanan metal bir şeyin sesiyle gözlerimi yıkayıp yere baktım. Yüzüğüm yerde daireler çizmiş ve durmuştu. Korkarak elimi boynuma attım ve kolyeyi kontrol ettim. Kolye boynumda sağlam duruyordu ama yüzüklerden teki yoktu. Yüzüğü yerden aldım ve içine baktım. **_Channie_** yazan yüzüktü. Hızlıca suyu kapattım ve dolan gözlerimle havluyu elime alıp vücuduma sarmayı bile düşünemeden banyodan çıktım. Çıplak ayaklarım fayans zemin üzerinde kayarken düşme tehlikesi atlatmış ama ayaklarım üzerinde kalmayı başarmıştım. Odaya girer girmez yüzüğü iki parmağım arasına aldım ve ona doğru uzatıp biraz yüksek bir sesle sordum. "Buda ne demek oluyor Chanyeol?!" Arkası bana dönük, elindeki küçük havluyla saçlarını kurulayan Chanyeol başını bana çevirdi ve gülümsedi. Ben duşa girdiğimde o da henüz yerini bilmediğim diğer banyoda hızlı bir duş almış gibi gözüküyordu. Belinde bir havlu vardı ve su damlaları hala ıslak olan vücudundan ince yollar çizerek süzülüyordu. Önce elimdeki yüzüğe baktı; daha sonra bakışları gözlerimden çekildi. Ağır ağır havluyla saçlarını kurulamaya devam ederken büyük bedenini de yavaşça bana doğru döndürmüştü. Yüzüne dönüşüyle orantılı ağır ağır yan bir gülüş eklenirken gözlerime bakan gözleri odak noktasını değiştirmişti. Bakışlarını takip ettim ve ucundan parkeye su damlatan penisimle bakıştım! Yüzüm anında alev almıştı! Amaçsızca elimde tuttuğum havluyla hızla önümü kapattım ve elimi salladım. "Bu-bu yüzük neden parmağımday..." cümlemi tamamlayamadan saçlarından çektiği ellerine gözüm ilişti. Uzun parmağında parıldayan şey bu yüzüğün diğer eşi olabilir miydi? Tekrar iki parmağım arasında tuttuğum yüzüğe baktım. Sonra Chanyeol'e... bir ucundan tuttuğum havluyu eklem yerlerim beyazlayacak kadar sıkıyordum. Elindeki havluyu yatağın üzerine attı ve bir kaç büyük adımla yanıma geldi. Neden güneş doğmuş gibi gülümsüyordu? Neden konuşamıyordum? Neden bu yüzüğü elimde tutuyordum?

 

_Neden havlusunun önünde büyük bir şişlik vardı?_  


 

İki parmağım arasında sıkmaya devam ettiğim yüzüğü çekerek elimden aldı. Elimi tuttu ve yüzüğü parmağıma takarken konuştu. "Bu yüzüğü ölene kadar parmağında taşımanı istiyorum Baekkie..." kulaklarımda güçlü bir bas sesi etkisi yapan şey muhtemelen kalbimin atışlarıydı. Sesinin ne kadar tahrik edici olduğunu ya da şu an çok daha derinden ve pürüzlü çıktığının farkında mıydı? "Beni öldürmek ve sonsuza kadar rahat yaşamak mı istiyorsun Park Chanyeol!" diye bağırdım. Sesim o kadar cılız çıkıyordu ki... bir kaç damla gözlerimden aşağıya çoktan kaçıp gitmişti. Elimi yumruk yaptım ve çıplak göğsüne hiç de etkisi olmayan minik yumruklar indirmeye başladım. Küçük bir velet gibi ağlamaya devam ediyor, hatırlayamadığım kadar çok şeyi hıçkırıklarım arasında mırıldanıyordum. Ona vuran elimi göğsündeyken yakaladı ve tutup dudaklarına götürdü. Beni öptüğü her zaman dudaklarının değdiği yerlerin böylesine alev alması normal miydi bilmiyorum. Diğer eliyle alnıma düşen ıslak saçlarımı geriye taradı ve çenemi kavradı. "Benimle sonsuza kadar birlikte olmak istemiyor musun?" dedi parmağıyla çenemi okşarken ve diğer eliyle elimi tutmaya devam ederken. "İstiyorum!" diye cırladım; o sesli bir kahkaha atarken "gülme!" diye tekrar cırladım. Sesim az öncekinden daha çatallı ve komik çıkmıştı. Değil onu susturmak daha büyük bir kahkaha atmasına sebep olmuştum. Hala önümü kapatmak için bir ucunu avucumda sıktığım havluyu yüzüme çektim, gözyaşlarımı ve burnumu sildim. Akmak için yemin etmiş gözyaşlarımı durduramadığımı fark ettiğimde havluyla yüzümü kapattım ve ağlamaya devam ettim. Bilincimi kaybetmiş ve sayıklıyor gibi davranıyordum. "Nasıl istemediğimi düşünürsün ki???" Sonra Derince bir iç çekmiştim ve başımı göğsüne yaslayıp yüzümü yere eğmiştim "istiyorum, istiyorum, istiyorum, istiyorum, istiyorum..."

 

  
"Şşşt..." dedi yavaşça parmaklarını saçlarımın arasında gezdirirken. Parmakları enseme ulaşmış, boynumda gezinmiş ve yeniden çeneme gelmişti. Yavaşça çenemi tuttu ve başımı kaldırdı. Gözlerimden süzülen bir kaç damla yaşı sildi. Elimdeki havluyla tekrar burnumu sildim ve ne kadar rezil gözüktüğümü umursamadan gözlerine bakmayı sürdürdüm. Bana böyle şefkat ve sevgiyle bakarken, gözlerinin içi gülerken ağlamayı kesmemim imkanı yoktu. Eliyle yanağımı tuttu ve orayı hafifçe okşamaya başladı. "Bu bir **_evet_** değil mi?" diye soruyu tekrarladı. Neden bu kadar diretiyordu ki? Başımı salladım " ** _evet_** dedim ya!" Tekrar burnumu çektim. O yeniden gülümserken elini uzattı ve bir kısmı hala altımı perdeleyen havluyu ucundan tuttu. "Seni çok özledim Baek, daha ne kadar bunun arkasına saklanacaksın? Arkan açık ve tam arkandaki aynadan açıktaki poponu dikizleyebiliyorum!" Küçük bir çığlık atıp havluyla altımı biraz daha kapattım. Ne kadar çekersem çekeyim hem önümü hem de arkamı kapatmaya yetmiyordu. Utanıyordum vücudumdan. "Uzun zaman oldu" diye mırıldandım. Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sadece bu hareketiyle soru sorduğunu anlamıştım. "Uzun zamandır yapmıyoruz, sen gittikten sonra çok zayıfladım ve - _kollarımdaki kesik izlerini de havluyla kapatmaya çalıştım, göğsümde yüzüğü sokmaya çalıştığım yerde de bir kesik izi beyaz bir şerit halinde duruyordu. Havlunun ucunu biraz da oraya çekiştirdim_ \- çirkinim, beğenmezsin beni" dedim ve tekrar ağlamaya başladım. Belkide bundan hiç bahsetmemeliydim. O an beni daha detaylı incelemeye başlamış, kaşlarını çatarak koluma bakmıştı. Havluyu tutmayan boştaki elimi tuttu ve bir anlık boşluğumdan faydalanıp kaldırdı. Kolumu çevirip bileğimden dirseğime kadar olan beyaz çizgilere baktı. Tamamen iyileşmeleri için biraz daha zamana ihtiyaç vardı. İzlerin ne kadarı geçecek ben de bilemiyordum. Parmaklarını hafifçe izlerde gezdirdi. Diğer elini uzattı ve göğsüme dokundu. Havluyu aşağıya çektiğinde oradaki iz de görünür olmuştu. Eli bu sefer orayı okşadı, sevgisini, sıcaklığını kalbime doğru yolladı. "Buraya ne oldu?" Aceleci bir kaç damla gözümden düşerken geri bir adım attım. O ise bana doğru iki adım atarak gelmişti. "Ne oldu Baekhyun?" dedi. Sesi daha sert ve derinden geliyordu. İlişkide baskın taraf hep ben olduğum için Chanyeol'ün ilk defa cüssesini ve ağırlığını üzerimde baskılaması dizlerimi titretmişti. Cevap vermeyince kaşları daha fazla çatıldı. "Baek!" dedi uyarıcı bir tonda. Savunma iç güdüsüyle elimi saçlarımın arasına attım ve uzun tutamlarımı -duşta ıslandıkları için birbirine yapılmış gibi duruyorlardı- elimle açıp dağıtmaya çalıştım. Bu sefer elimi saçlarımdan çekti ve kolumdan tutup beni yan çevirdi. Elimle saklamaya çalıştığım tutamları kaldırıp sakladığım şeye baktı. Chanyeol gittikten sonra, gelmeyeceğini anladığımda kriz geçirmiş, saçlarımın bazı yerlerini dibinden kesmiştim... sağlam kalan tarafları uzatınca kısaların üzerini örtmüş, boy farkı gözükmez olmuştu. "Saçına, kollarına ve göğsüne ne oldu Baekhyun?" Havlu kusurlu yerlerimi kapatmaya yetmeyince Chanyeol'ün saçını kurutmak için kullandığı ve yatağa bıraktığı küçük havluyu uzanıp aldım ve başımı sakladım. Chanyeol beni kolumdan tuttu "söyle Baekhyun!" "Sa-sanki söylerim de!" deyip camdan tarafa doğru kaçtım. "Arayıp Luhan'a sorarım. O bana ne olduğunu anlatır. Ben onu aramadan sen söyle Baekhyun" dedi tekrar otoriter bir sesle. Tekrar hareketlendiğimde yanıma gelip beni omzumdan cama yapıştırmıştı. Gözleri bana böyle baksın istemiyordum. Bana acısın istemiyordum. Benden nefret etsin, iğrensin, beni dayanıksız görsün istemiyordum. Sanki kalbimden geçenleri duymuş gibi, yanağımı okşarken fısıldadı "güçsüz, zayıf ya da çirkin olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Senden nefret etmiyorum Baekhyun!" Söylediği şeyle birlikte boğazımdan bir hıçkırık kaçmıştı. "Ben yaptım" dedim. "Hepsini ben yaptım. Çünkü sen yoktun! Lanet aylar boyunca yoktun ve senden haber alamadım. O yüzükleri bırakıp giderek beni binlerce kat daha pişman ettin!" dedim. Elimle kolunu tutmuş aramızda mesafeyi korumaya çalışıyordum. Yaklaşsın istemiyordum. Beni sakinleştirmek için bir şeyler söylerken onu dinlemedim. "O yüzükleri görünce o kadar üzüldüm ki... o kesiği açmama Luhan engel olmasaydı tüm göğüs kafesimi açıp yüzükleri içeri sokabilirdim!" Başımı öne eğdim ve hıçkırarak ağlamaya devam ettim. Chanyeol omzumdaki elini çeneme indirdi ve aramızda siper ettiğim tek kolumuda engel olmaktan uzaklaştırdı. "Sana aşığım" dediğinde inanamayarak ona baktım. Deli miydi gerçekten? Sevilesi hiçbir tarafım yoktu. Başımı hızla iki yana salladım gerçek olamayacak kadar garip geliyordu şu an. "Sana aşığım" diye tekrar etti. İtiraz etmeyi kesip gözlerine baktım. "Tutkuna, sahiplenişine, beni sevme şekline, şımarıklıklarına her şeyine aşığım Baek. Sadece kendine zarar vermene alışamadım. Bir daha yapma. Bana aitsin ve benim olana iyi bakmanı istiyorum" dedi.  


 

Aşık mıydı? Cidden...  
"Delirmişsin" dedim ve bir kıkırtı çıktı dudaklarımdan. Gülüşüme tezat gözümün kenarından bir yaş damlası yanağıma doğru yuvarlanmıştı. Hayatım buna bağlıymışçasına tuttuğum havluya uzandı ve çekti. "Artık direnme" havluya hala asılırken kulağıma doğru eğildi. Yemin ederim her kelimesinde dudakları kulağıma tüy gibi dokunmuş, tüm zerremi ayağa kaldırmıştı. Dağıtmıştı beni. "Bana sinirlendiğinde ceza olarak beni sertçe becermeni seviyorum, en az senin kadar deliyim. Nasıl seni terk edeceğimi düşünürsün ki?" dedi. Ağzımdan bir inleme çıktığında ben bile vücudumun tepkisine inanamamıştım. Dudaklarını dudaklarıma yaklaştırdı. Yüzü bir kaç milim uzağımdaydı "öp beni Baekhyun" dedi. "Hadi öp, aylardır görmemiş gibi, ilk öpücüğümüz gibi, sonrasında ölecekmişiz gibi öp beni..." Başımdan ayak ucuma doğru hızla bir yıldırım vücudumdan geçip gitmişti. Chanyeol beni öldürecekti. Ucundan tuttuğum havlu elimden kayıp giderken, Chanyeol'ün havlusunu da küçük bir dokunuşla yere düşürmüştüm. Direnmeyecektim! Ellerimi beline doladım ve kendime çektim. Dudaklarımız büyük bir arzuyla birleştiğinde sırtım cama tamamen yaslanmıştı. Soğuk hisse tepki veremeden Chanyeol tek bacağımı kaldırmış ve beline dolamıştı. Eli en mahrem yerlerimde dolanırken parmağı içime girmek için küçük hamleler yapıyordu. Chanyeol'ün kolunu sıkı sıkıya tuttuğumu farkettiğimde kollarını bıraktım ve ellerimi kısa saçlarında gezdirdim. Boynundaki bir çok yere benim olduğunu kanıtlayan izler bırakırken bacaklarım titriyordu. Chanyeol belindeki bacağımı kalçamdan ayak ucuma kadar okşamış, tatlı bir hisle titrememi sağlamıştı. Dudaklarımı bırakıp boynuma hamle yaptığında başımı yana yatırmış ona boynumun tüm kullanım haklarını sunmuştum. Dudağımı aralamaya çalışan parmakları için ağzımı memnuniyetle açtım ve kendi hazırlığım için onun kalın ve uzun parmaklarını yaladım. İşaret parmağının ucunda dilimi dolandırdığımda Chanyeol derince inlemiş ve boynumu dişlemişti. Tırnaklarımı sırtına geçirdim ve kalçasına kadar sürterek indirdim. İçinden geçen ürpertiyi ben bile hissetmiştim. Bacaklarımın arasından içime doğru ilerleyen parmakla birlikte Chanyeol'ün uzvunu elime almıştım. Deliğimin etrafında daireler çizen parmağı benim hamlem ile birlikte içime aniden girmişti. Chanyeol beni cama öyle bir yaslamıştı ki hissettiğim acıyla yerimde bile zıplayamamıştım. Parmak ucunu içimdeki her bir kasda hissederken ne kadar hazırlanırsam hazırlanayım acıyacağının bilincindeydim. Benim altta olduğum zamanlar bir elin parmağını geçmezdi ama ben defalarca Chanyeol'ün üzerinde olmuştum. Onu dolduran - _hem penisimle, hem de menilerimle-_ hazırlayan, zevk noktasını arayan ve bizi birlikte hazzın doruklarına çıkartan bendim. Geçmiş travmalarım sonucunda altta olmaya gönüllü değildim. O da boyuna ya da gücüne aldırış etmeden benim için _bacaklarını aralayan_ taraf olmayı kabul etmişti ve bunu sevmişti! Gerçekten aşıksanız kimin altta ya da üstte olduğunun bir önemi yoktu.  
  


 

İçimde gezinen parmağına bir yenisi eklendiğinde tıslayarak başımı geriye attım ve cama çarptım. Ufak bir küfür ağzımdan kaçtığında küfür ettiğim şey başımı çarpmam mıydı yoksa Chanyeol'ün beni ağzına alması mıydı bilmiyorum. Önümde yere diz çökmüştü ve iki bacağımı da omuzlarına almıştı. Sırtımı tamamen cama yaslamış, ellerimle de camdan tutunmaya çalışıyordum. Chanyeol'ün ağzına kendimi iteklemek istiyordum ama bulunduğum pozisyonda pek mümkün değildi. İçime girmeye çalışan üçüncü parmağıyla birlikte kalçamı biraz havalandırmayı başarmıştım. "Daha... hızlı!" dediğimde anladığı şey kesinlikle bana daha hızlı sakso çekmek değildi! Üçüncü parmağını direkt içime gönderdiğinde acıyla birlikte başımı bir kez daha cama çarpmış, tırnaklarımla camda iğrenç bir tırmalama sesi çıkartmıştım. Tüm vücudum yavaş yavaş titremeye başladığında sonunda o uzun parmaklar beni delirtecek yeri bulmuştu. Bağırarak yerimden zıpladığımda ve camdan biraz aşağı kaydığımda Chanyeol tek eliyle kalçamın altından destek olmuş beni yukarı taşımıştı. Chanyeol'ün ağzında olmayalı o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki delirecek gibiydim. En son ne zaman mastürbasyon yaptığımı bile hatırlamıyordum. Omuzlarına aldığı bacaklarımdan terler süzülmeye başlamıştı. Penisimi ağzından çıkartıp kökünden ucuna kadar yaladıktan sonra tekrar ağzına alması ve emmesiyle birlikte camdaki tek elimle saçlarına asıldım ve kalçamı kaldırıp daha derine girdim. Chanyeol geri çekilmeye çalışsada elimi bırakmadım. Vücudumdaki tüm titremeler ve çığlıklarımla ağzına yoğun yoğun geldim.  


 

Pelte kıvamına gelen vücudum camdan kayıp düşme tehlikesi yaşadığımda Chanyeol bacaklarımı yere indirmiş ve öptükten sonra beni ters çevirip yüzümü cama yaslamıştı. "Tadın muhteşem" demişti kulağıma. Bir saniye içerisinde dizlerimi titretmeyi başarmıştı. Enseme bıraktığı öpücüklerle tırnaklarımı tekrar cama batırmıştım. Alyansım parmağımda ışıldıyor, cama değdikçe hoş bir ses çıkartıyordu. Saatlerce alyansımı izleyebilirdim! Chanyeol'ün ensemden sırtıma doğru inen ıslak dudakları ve kalçalarımı yoğuran elleriyle tekrar sertleşmeye başlıyordum. Kalçalarımın aralanışıyla birlikte gözlerimi açtım ve Han nehri manzarasıyla göz göze geldim. "B-birisi görecek" dedim zorlukla. Öpücükleri bel boşluğuma kadar inmiş, kalça çizgim boyunca devam ediyordu. "Bu kadar yüksekte kimse görmeyecek" dedi ve kasıklarımdan tutup beni biraz daha kendine çekti. Üst bedenimin bir kısmı cama yaslı, hafifçe eğilmiş ve kalçalarımı geriye doğru uzatmıştım. Beni şu an ne kadar mahvettiğinin farkında mıydı bilmiyorum ama kalçamı ayırıp dudaklarını oraya bastırdığında öne doğru zıplayıp cama kafamı çarpmıştım. "Kayganlaştırıcımız yok ve şimdi burayı ıslatacağım" dedi dilini içime iteklerken. Bu bir uyarı olamazdı henüz ne dediğini bile anlayamamışken kalın dudaklarını hissetmiştim. Elimi yumruk yaptım ve cama vurdum. Dilini içimde arsızca gezdirirken bir kaç küfür bıraktım. Gözlerim kapalı yaşadığım hazzın ortasında kolumda elini hissetmemle gözlerimi araladım. Kolumu geriye doğru çekmiş, elimi kalçama yerleştirmişti.  


 

"Benim için deliğini arala Baekkie" dedi nefesi tam deliğimi ısıtırken. Ellerimi kalçalarıma yönlendirdim ve istediği gibi iki yana aralayıp ona yer açtım. "Tam bir piçsin Park Chanyeol!" diye fısıldadım. Bu utanç verici bir pozisyondu! "Evet tam olarak öyleyim. Senden ayrı kalmak zorunda olduğum her gün için bunu yapacağım. Benim için deliğini açmanı ve parmaklarınla kendini genişletmeni izleyeceğim" dedi ve ıslak dilini içime yolladı. Tekrar nefesini deliğimin üzerinde hissettiğimde derin sesiyle konuşmuş dizlerimin bağını çözmüştü. "Ben Park Chanyeol, sayısını hatırlamadığım kadar çok kızla yattım ve ilk defa bir erkek için bacaklarımı araladım. Gözlerini kapat ve hisset çünkü bunu yaptığım ilk ve son erkek de sadece sen olacaksın" dedi ve dilini tekrar içime soktu. Yerde biraz daha eğilerek toplarıma ulaşmış, yere oturarak başını bacaklarımın arasında geçirmişti. Yüzü penisimle aynı hizaya geldiğinde yukarıdan ona bakmıştım. Penisimi tutarken "iyice bak Baekkie, sakın gözlerini kapatma, çünkü bunu bana yaptıracak tek erkek sensin" demiş, uzvumu ağzına almıştı. Ağzında kaybolan aletime baktığımda zevk suyum kendiliğinden Chanyeol'ün ağzına akıp gitmişti. Gözlerimi açık tutmam imkansız gibiydi. Bacaklarım titriyordu. Gelecekmiş gibi hissediyordum. "C-Chanyeol" dedim çaresizce. Yavaşça penisimi ağzından çıkarttı ve tekrar arkama geçti. Kalçalarıma ve deliğime öpücükler bırakmaya, yeniden içime diliyle girmeye başlamıştı. Elleri önüme dolanmış bacaklarımın içini okşayıp arada toplarıma ve penisime delirten dokunuşlar bırakıyordu. Terbiyesiz konuşmasıyla çoktan sızdırmaya başlamıştım. Destek alabildiğim tek yer önümdeki camdı ve başımı yaslayarak dengede durmaya çalışıyordum. Nefes alış verişlerimden cam buğulanmıştı ve manzara gerçekten harikaydı. "Becerilmek için... müthiş manzara" dedim güçlükle. "Yanılıyorsun" dedi kısa bir an dudaklarını uzaklaştırarak. "Seni **_becermeyeceğim_** Baekhyun, seninle **_sevişeceğim_** " dedi ve ayağa kalkıp kendini içime itti. Söylediği lafın ağırlığını bile düşünemeden cüssesi altında ezilmeye başlamıştım. Hala onun için kendimi aralıyordum. Ellerim kalçalarımda olduğu için başımı cama yaslamış destek alıyordum. Alnımın kızaracağından emindim ama umrumda değildi. Her yerime izlerini bırakabilirdi. Bırakmalıydı.

 

Elleri göğsümde geziyor, kasıklarıma iniyor, arada aletimi çekiyor ve ensemden sırtıma, oradan boynuma izler bırakıyordu. "Hatırladığımdan çok daha güzel bir his" dedi ve ekledi "içinde olmak... duvarlarını hissetmek... kasılıp gevşemen... zorlanman... ve içine girmeden önce, seni ne kadar hazırlarsam hazırlayayım kolayca içine girememek harika hissettiriyor" dedi içime her girip çıktığında derince, yavaşça...  
"Seni seviyorum" diye fısıldadı kulağıma, sonra ısırdı orayı ve dilini gezdirdi. "Be-bende" diye zorlukla konuştum. "Ben de se-viyorum..." Chanyeol sevişirken gerçekten çenesi açılıyordu ama söylediği şeylerle tahrik seviyem sınırlara yaklaşmıştı. Elini tekrar aletimde hissettiğimde ellerimi daha fazla kalçamda tutamadım ve arkaya uzatıp Chanyeol'ün kalçalarını avuçladım. Onu kendime bastırırken, kalçamı da ona doğru itiyordum. Camdan başımı çektim ve arkamdaki sağlam bedenin omzuna doğru başımı yasladım. Başım yukarı kalkmış havaya doğru kısa ama hızlı hızlı nefesler alıp veriyordum. Gözlerimi açtığım kısacık bir anda tavandaki spot lambayla göz göze gelmiş, yeniden gözlerimi kapatmıştım. "Geliyorum" dedim başımı yasladığım yeri ezerken. Penisimdeki eli biraz daha hızlanmıştı. Tırnaklarımı kalçalarına batırdım ve büyük bir gürültüyle parmaklarının arasından cama doğru patladım.  


 

Zevkimin son saniyesine kadar boynumu öpüp, penisimi okşayan Chanyeol kasılmalarımın bitmesiyle beni tekrar cama iteklemiş sertçe içime girmeye başlamıştı. Çok kısa bir süre sonra kendini tamamen bana bastırdı - _beni tamamen cama yapıştıracak kadar güçlü bir itişti_ \- kulağımın dibinde derin sesiyle inleyerek içime geldi. Bir süre öylece kaldık. Bayılacak kadar mutlu hissediyordum. Sonra içimden çıktı ve bacaklarımın arasından tenimi gıdıklayarak yere süzülen meniye baktım. Parkeye çoktan ulaşmışlardı. Cam benim özverili çalışmam sayesinde meni, ter ve buhar kaplı her yanı izlerle doluydu. Chanyeol beni elimden tuttu ve camın önünde duran yer yatağına çekti. Birlikte yatağa uzandığımızda, zaten bir yatak varken yer yatağının neden odada olduğunu anlamıştım.

 

Kelimelerle bir şey söylemeye gerek yoktu. Seviştikten sonra konuşmaya çalışanlar genelde saçmalardı. Chanyeol'ün benden bir sürü cevap beklediğini biliyordum ama bu anı mahvetmeyecek sonra konuşacaktım. Elleri saçlarımı okşarken onun gibi gözlerimi kapatmıştım. "Tam bir baş belasısın değil mi?" dedi ve güldü. "Evet" dedim. "Tam bir baş belasıyım ve başını derde sokmak için geldim." "Nasıl bir günah işlediğimi ben de bilmiyorum" dedi. Elimi küçük bir yumruk yapıp tüy gibi bir sertlikle göğsüne vurdum. "Cafe'ye getirdiğin ve birinin yanındayken bir başkasıyla flörtleşmekten çekinmediğin kızlar" dedim "onların günahını aldın muhtemelen" "o günahlar için peşin peşin cezamı çekmiştim oysa ki" dedi. "Bazen bir bardak portakal suyu bazen de bir tokat cezam değil miydi? Hepsini cafe'de yaşamıştım" söylediği şeyle kahkaha attım. Tüm o rezil olduğu anlar bir anda gözümün önünden geçmişti. Mısır gevreğiyle maç izler gibi izlerdim onu. "Evet" dedim "harika gösterilerdi. Bazılarını güvenlik kamerası kayıtlarından defalarca izledim ve eğlendim!" "Sen" dedi göğsünde duran elimi almış ve parmaklarımı ısırmaya başlamıştı "gerçekten tam bir baş belasısın. Cidden  onları izledin mi?!" Elimi kurtarmaya çalışırken ona sırtımı dönmüştüm ve bu sefer boynuma üfleyip karnımı gıdıklayarak beni kıvrandırıyordu. Elimi cama yaslayıp destek alıp kaçmaya çalışmıştım ama kapana kısılmış gibiydim. Zorlukla "Evet" dedim "hepsini izledim, hatta bir flash belleğe kaydettim!" Hemen sonrasında "Aman allahım gerçekten çok fenasın!" demiş, beni kolları arasına alarak daha fazla gıdıklamaya başlamıştı. Kaçmaya çalışırken ona sürtünen kalçalarımın Chanyeol inleyene kadar farkında değildim. Hissettiğim sertlik ve Chanyeol'ün derin sesiyle kas katı kesildim. Elleri göğsümden yavaşça aşağıya inerken ve ensemden aşağı doğru öpücükler bırakırken "baş belası" demişti "şimdi beni rahatlatman gereken bir mevzu var" yavaşça yüzümü ona doğru döndüm ve elini kasıklarıma bastırdım. "Senin de rahatlatman gereken bir mevzu var" dedim ve gülümseyerek dudaklarımızı birleştirdi.

 

Bir günde ikinci kez harika bir seks yapacak ve huzurlu uykuya dalacak kadar şanslı bir insandım. İkinci turdan sonra ikimiz de yorgunluktan ölmüş, birbirimize sarılıp nefes nefese kalmıştık. Chanyeol'ün geniş göğsü, kaslı kolları ve sıcacık bedeni üzerinde o saçlarımı okşarken yer yatağından Han Nehrini izleyerek uykuya dalmıştım.

*******

 

**_9 Aralık 2016_ **

 

Sehun her güne Luhan ile uyanmanın ne kadar güzel olduğunu artık anlamıştı. Onunla uyumak, uyanmak ve geceleri akıllarına geldikleri an birbirlerine sahip olmaları tarifsiz bir güzellikti. Bir iş günü daha başlamak üzereydi. Sehun gözlerini araladı ve artık saçları siyah olan güzelliğe baktı. O gerçekten güzeldi. Luhan onun güzel olduğunu düşündüğünü bilse Sehun'u gebertirdi ama öyleydi. Sezar'ın hakkı Sezar'a Tanrı onu gerçekten özene bezene yaratmış gibiydi. Omzundan bir öpücük çaldığı güzelliği yatakta bıraktı ve hızlıca duşa girdi. Her sabah, duşa önce girme savaşları oluyordu ve Sehun çoktan bu uğurda iki kez koşarken ayağı kaydığı için yere yapışmıştı. İkisi de Bay Huang'in yanında çalışmaya devam ediyordu. Evden birlikte çıkmak, akşam eve tekrar birlikte dönmek, Sehun'un ortalığa bıraktığı kirli çamaşırları, top haline getirip kirli sepetine basket atmaya çalıştığı çorapları, hedefine ulaşamadan çorapların yatağın ya da dolabın arkasına kaçıp kaybolmaları ve temizlik yaparken bunları bulmaları, Luhan'ın böyle anlarda gerçekten sinirlenip yüzü ve boynu kırmızıya dönmüş şekilde Sehun'a kızması  tam olarak evlenmiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun eğleniyordu çünkü sonrasında kendilerini yatakta buluyorlardı. Artık kimin altta ya da üste olduğu önemini yitirmişti. Genellikle iki tur sevişiyor ikisi de üstte oluyordu. Her şey mükemmel gidiyordu. İnanılmaz mükemmel, fazla mükemmel, bozulmaya müsait kırılgan mükemmel...  


 

Aradan bir kaç hafta geçmiş olmasına rağmen Sehun Luhan ile hala konuşamamıştı. _Kırılgan mükemmel_ hissiyatı burada başlıyordu. Duyacaklarından deli gibi korksa da bilmek istiyordu.  Sehun geçmişteki büyük sırrı, Luhan'ın kendinden köşe bucak kaçan içindeki Luhan'ı artık bilmek istiyordu. Bir kısmını zaten Baekhyun ona anlatmıştı ama Luhan'dan duymak istiyordu.  


 

**_19 Aralık 2016_ **

 

Luhan tırnaklarını kemirerek Baekhyun ile telefonda konuşuyordu. Sehun aralarındaki mesafeyi biraz açmış, tepkisini belli etmeye başlamıştı. Hemen her gün olan aktif seks hayatları sekteye uğramıştı. Sehun önceki gibi her fırsatta Luhan'ı yatağa sürükleme alışkanlığını bırakmıştı. Sabahları duş kavgaları olmuyordu. Son bir kaç gündür ise Luhan uyandığında Sehun çoktan işe gitmek için evden çıkmış oluyordu. En ağır geleni de bu olmuştu. Aynı yatakta yatıp, aynı ofiste çalıştığınız sevgiliniz sizi yalnız bırakıp işe gidiyordu. Luhan telefonuna baktığında Sehundan uykusunun kaçtığı ve işe yürüyerek gideceği ile ilgili bir mesaj görüyordu. Allah şahit ilk gün Luhan'ın aklı çıkmıştı. Uyanıp da Sehun'u hiçbir yerde bulamamak onu mahvetmişti. Sonrasında Sehun mesaj göndermeye başlamıştı. Bugün ise mesaj falan yoktu. Luhan boş bir yatak, boş bir telefon ekranı ve bomboş bir eve uyanmıştı.  


Her şeyin başlangıcı o güne denk geliyordu. Baekhyun ile Chanyeol'ün _yüzleştiği_ güne...  
  


 

**_7 Aralık 2016_ **

 

Baekhyun Cafe'de müşteriler ile ilgileniyor, elindeki sürahi ile masadaki çiçeklere su döken Chanyeol'ü izliyordu. Koca adamın üzerindeki kırmızı beyaz kareli önlük onu komik göstermek yerine yatağına girmek isteyeceğiniz türde çekici gösteriyordu. Baekhyun ona Kai'ın giydiği siyah önlüklerden giymesini söyleyecekti. Bugün ilk kez onlara yardım için Cafe'ye gelmişti. Beklenmedik olunca Baekhyun onun ne giydiğine dikkat etmemişti. Çok fena kıskanmıştı. Kesinlikle siyah olanlardan giymeliydi. Bunu aklının bir köşesine not etti ve dudakları hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı. Kırmızı elmalı bir şeker gibi duruyordu. Belki de Kai'ın anahtarını alıp biraz onunla yukarı çıkmalıydı. Midesinde hareketlenen şeyle dudağını ısırdı. Fena azmıştı.  


 

Baekhyun sabah saatleri olduğu için tenha olan cafe'de ki müşterinin hesabını almış ona doğru yürümüştü. Çiçekleri sulamaya devam eden Chanyeol'e arkadan yaklaştı ve fısıldadı "sulamak isteyeceğin başka bir çiçek daha var" diliyle dudağını yaladı "üst katta görmek ister misin?" Chanyeol gamzesine gömülmek isteyeceğiniz şekilde gülümsedi. Kesinlikle görmek isterdi. İkili azgın azgın bakışırken arkadan bir ses geldi. "Kolay gelsin beyler!" Kai duyduğu sesle Chanyeol'ün hiç şahit olmadığı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve ona doğru yürüdü. Tanıdık sesle Baekhyun da gülümsemişti. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da sesin geldiği tarafa döndüğünde Kai, Chanyeol'ün yanından geçiyordu. Chanyeol ve D.O. görenler için kısa, birbirleri için oldukça uzun bir süre birbirlerine baktılar.  
Sonrası sadece felaketti.  
Ertelenen gerçekler, karmaşa, yalanlar, ihanet, yüzleşme, korku...

 

_sonrası, sonraki hayatlarının_ _başlangıcıydı_ _..._  


 

Chanyeol'ün elindeki cam sürahi parmaklarının arasından kaymış, yerde milyon parçaya ayrılmıştı.

Kai ve Baekhyun şaşkınca Chanyeol'e bakıyorlardı.

Chanyeol ise sadece D.O'ya bakıyordu.

Kai Soo'nun yanına gidememiş, Chanyeol'ün yanında kalakalmıştı.

Chanyeol Baekhyun'un elini tuttu ve arkasına geçti   - ** _saklandı_** -.

Ondan korktuğu gerçeği, psikolojisini alt üst eden olayın hissettirdiği boğucu gerçek, geçen aylar boyunca değişmemişti.

Chanyeol sadece bu olayı düşünmemişti.

Ertelemişti.

Onu yeniden görmeyi beklememişti.

Baekhyun arkasında duran, elini kıracakmış gibi tutan, elleri buz kesmiş adama baktı.

Yüzü hayalet görmüş gibi beyazlamıştı.

Kai'ın gerginlikle çenesi kasılmıştı.

Baekhyun bir şeyleri tahmin etmeye yaklaşmıştı.

Soo derin derin nefes almaya başlamıştı.

_Chanyeol donup kalmıştı._

Kai'ın bakışları Soo ve Chanyeol arasında gidip gelmeye başlamıştı.

Soo elini saçlarına geçirmiş ve başını eğmişti.

" ** _Siktir..._** " dediği an Chanyeol bir adım geri atmış, arkasında duran sandalyeye çarpmış ve sandalyenin üzerine düşmüştü.

Gergince tuttuğu elin sahibi de onunla birlikte sarsılmıştı.

Soo iki eliyle ağzını kapatmış ve korku dolu gözleriyle Kai'a bakmıştı.

Kai öfke dolu gözleriyle ona bakıyordu ve çenesini sıkıyordu.

Soo geriye doğru bir kaç adım atmış ve "lanet olsun" demişti.

Cafe'den kaçmak üzere bir kaç adım daha attığında Kai onu kolundan yakalamış,

kapıyı kilitlemiş

ve plakayı tersine çevirmişti;

**_Closed_ **  
  


*******

 

**_23 Aralık 2016_ **

Luhan ve Sehun karşılıklı oturmuş birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Kendi yüzleşmelerinden sonraki dördüncü gündü. Geçen üç gün boyunca Sehun Luhan'la konuşmamıştı, yüzüne bakmamıştı ve rutin işleri dışında hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Düşünceli gözüküyordu. Her şeyi başlatan cafe'deki o günden sonra günlerce Baekhyun ve Chanyeol ile ayrı ayrı konuşmuştu. Onlar bununla yüzleşebildilerse ikisi de başarabilirdi. Ama izleri silmek gerekiyordu. Luhan böyle demişti. "Tüm o anıları unutmak istedim, okulu mahvetmek, Metal'i yakmak istedim. Söylesene Sehun, **_o zaman izler silinir mi?_** Biz tekrar 14 yaşımızdaki eski masumluğumuza dönebilir miyiz?"

 

Çalan telefonumla birlikte ekrandaki ismi gizleme refleksim bir nefes alış süresinde gerçekleşmişti. Luhan gözlerini kısmış bana bakıyordu. "He-hemen geleceğim" dedim ve neden kekelediğim konusunda kendimle kavgaya tutuştum. Banyoya girip telefonu açtığımda YiFan'ın arzu dolu sesi banyoda yankılanmıştı. "Tanrı'ya şükür açtın telefonu Sehun" demişti. Üzüntüyle ayaklarıma baktım. Onu telefonumdan engelleyememiştim. Yaşadıklarımızın büyük bir kısmı onun suçu değildi ve bir şekilde ipleri kopartamamıştım. Belki hala psikolojik olarak hazır değildim. "Aşağı inebilir misin? Kısa bir süreliğine." Hayır demek için dudaklarımı araladığımda tahmin etmiş gibi tekrar konuştu. "Lütfen Sehun, lütfen..."  
  


Evin önünde karşılıklı dikiliyorduk. Luhan ise biraz arkamda arada mesafe bırakmış bekliyordu. Banyoya kaçıp konuşmamdan, biraz aşağı inmek istememden arayanın kim olduğunu anlamıştı. Ben de gizlemeyi istememiştim, sadece söylemeye dilim varmamıştı. Onunla konuşabilmemin tek yolu bu şekilde olmuştu. Bana "bir kez daha seni kaybetmeyi göze alamam" dediğinde ona hak vermiştim. Ben de bir kez daha kaybolmayı göze alamazdım...  
  
  


"Bu çok rahatsız edici" dedi YiFan Luhan'a nefretle bakarken. "Seni göz hapsine mi aldı?" "Senin beni kaçırmandan korkuyor" dedim. Dudaklarım hüzünlü bir şekilde yukarı kıvrılırken "daha önce abinin kaçırdığı gibi..." YiFan'ın anında değişen yüz ifadesinden afalladığını anlamıştım. Onun suçu yoktu ama bunu unutacağım anlamına da gelmiyordu. "Sehunn" dedi, sesi de yüzü gibi hüzünlüydü. Bir kaç adım yaklaştı ve gerçekten içten olduğuna inandığım bir şekilde baktı "Özür dilerim, çok özür dilerim bunun için, abimi Çin'e yolladım. Bir süre buraya gelemez" dedi. Omzumu silktim umursamaz gibi gözükmeye çalıştım ama içimde bir yerler de abisini yeniden görmeyi istemiyordu. Sevinmiş bile sayılabilirdim. Dışarıda karşılaşsak düşer bayılırdım sanırım.  


 

"Buradan biraz uzaklaşabilir miyiz? Bir şey konuşmak istiyorum" dedi. Başımla onu onayladım. Ortamın hüzünlü havasını da dağıtmıştı. İyi gelmişti. Biraz ilerideki parka doğru yürürken Luhan da arkamızdan geliyordu. Onu görmüyordum ama beni bırakmayacağına Oh Sehun olduğum kadar emindim. YiFan ile yumruk yumruğa kavgaya tutuşmadığı için de minnettardım...  
  


Yürümeye devam ederken montumun yakasını tamamen havaya kaldırdım. Hava gerçekten soğuktu. Atkımı almadığım için pişman olmuştum. YiFan bankın bir tarafına oturduğunda arada hatırı sayılır bir boşluk bırakıp ben de diğer uca oturmuştum. Aradaki mesafeye bakmış, üzgün bir gülümseme bırakmış, eliyle saçlarını dağıtmıştı. "Önceden ne kadar yakın olduğumuzu düşündükçe delirecek gibi oluyorum" dedi. Gözbebekleri titremiş, çenesi kasılmıştı. Gözlerinin buğulandığını görebiliyordum. "Yazık oldu" dedim ilk defa. "Bazen ben de bize yazık olduğunu düşünüyorum. Ama - _arkamı döndüm ve soğuktan ellerine nefesini üfleyen Luhan'a baktım-_ onun için seninle olduğumdan daha cesurum. Özür dilerim YiFan" dedim.

 

Bir şey söyleyecek gibi ağzını açmış, sonra kapatmıştı. Söylediğim şeylerin ağırlığı ile ben de şaşkındım ama artık benden umudunu kesmesi gerekiyordu. "Uçak biletlerini artık yollama ve bir daha beni görmeye gelme" dedim. Sinirli bir kahkaha bıraktı. "İtiraf etmiş her şeyi" dedi. Bakışlarımı hızla ona kaldırdım ve kaşlarımı çattım. Nasıl bu kadar hızlı duymuştu anlamıyordum. Aniden Çin'den gelip görüşmek isteme sebebi de buydu demek ki. "Evet itiraf etti, artık ben de her şeyi biliyorum" dedim. "Öldürdüğü insanlardan haberin var yani" demişti. Sesi gittikçe daha derinden çıkıyordu ve beni biraz sarstığını söyleyebilirdim. "Benim yazdığım programı benden çalıp, kullanmaları için onlara vermişsin" dedim. Yeniden çenesi kasılırken parmaklarını kütletmişti. "Evet" dedi. "Şimdiki aklım olsa asla buna izin vermezdim!" "Neden?" dedim "suçlu mu hissediyorsun?" "Hayır" dedi ve başını iki yana salladı "hayatım boyunca görüp görebileceğim en güzel aşkı benden çaldığı için ona asla yardım etmezdim" dedi. "Şimdi geriye gidebilsem, hakkım olanı -paramı- hukuki bir şekilde alamadığım o adamı korkutmak için yaptığım şeyi de -ayağına ateş ederek- asla yapmaz, seni kaybetmezdim" dedi. Sesinin tonu biraz aşağı düşmüştü ve kelimelerle çırpınıyor gibiydi. Ne olursa olsun onu böyle görmeyi sevmiyordum. "İkimiz de pişman olmak için çok geç kaldık" dedim. "Beni affedemedin ama o haini affediyor musun? Cidden bu kadar mı?" dedi. Sesi yeniden yükselmiş, Luhan sıkıntıyla yerinde kıpırdamıştı. "YiFan" dediğimde elini bana doğru uzatmıştı. Her zaman hayranlıkla baktığım uzun parmakları soğuktan kızarmış ellerime dokunmuştu. Bunu yapması ikimize de sadece acı veriyordu. "Bana geri dön" dedi. "Bana geri dön ve yeniden eskisi gibi olalım. Yemin ederim istemediğin hiçbir şey olmayacak. Çin'e gittiğim zaman kafam dağılır sanmıştım ama olmuyor. Yapamıyorum! Sana o kadar çok kapılmışım ki ayrı bir şehirde bile yaşayamam!" Hala elimin üzerinde duran ellerine baktım. Sıcaktı ama istediğim şey bu değildi. "Eski ben olsam, Luhan ve Baekhyun hakkında öğrendiklerinden sonra şehir değiştirmeyi bile düşünebilirdim" dedim. Dikkatle beni dinliyordu. "Ona henüz bir cevap vermedim" dedim. Gözlerinde bir umut ışığı parlamıştı. "Ama sana verdiğim cevap değişmeyecek, seni tekrar sevemem özür dilerim" dedim ve ayağa kalktım. Ayağa kalktığımda YiFan elimi tutmuş dengemi bozmuştu. "Lütfen" dediğimde Luhan ışık hızıyla yanıma gelmiş kolumu çekip kurtarmaya çalışmıştı. "Bırak onu, benim olana dokunma" diyordu. Bir kez daha Luhan ve YiFan arasında çekiştirilirken hiç aşağıya inmemeliydim diye düşünmüştüm. YiFan "o senin gibi bir pisliği hak etmiyor, adi, arkadaş sevgilisi ayartan!" demişti. Luhanın zaafını kesinlikle iyi biliyordu. "Buna o karar verir" demişti Luhan kısılan sesiyle. Hala suçlu hissettiğini biliyordum, biliyorduk. YiFan elimi bırakmıştı ve sinirle zemini tekmelemişti. "Gerçekten berbat bir zevkin var Oh Sehun" demiş ve gülmüştü. "Bu Ferrari'den inip, Hyundai'ye binmek gibi! Ben acı verdiysem orada - _işaret parmağıyla Luhan'ı göstermişti_ \- yangının içindesin" dedi. Luhan itiraz ederek ona doğru bir kaç adım yürümüştü. "Sen adi oyunlarınla Sehun'u benden ayırmaya çalışmasaydın tekrar elime bıçak almayacaktım! Beni sen azmettirdin!" diye bağırmıştı. Gözlerinin dolduğunu görmek için çaba sarf etmeye gerek yoktu. YiFan rahatsız edici bir kahkaha atmıştı. Fevriydi, bazen kontrol edemiyordu ve korkmaya başlamıştım. "Bir kız çocuğuna benzediği için o okula ailesi tarafından erkek olmaya gönderilen Luhan, okuldan **_arkadaş sevgilisi ayartan bir ibne_** olarak mezun oldu! Tebrikler! Ailen şimdi seninle gurur duymuştu..." cümlesini bitirmesine fırsat vermeden yumruğumu yüzüyle buluşturmuştum. YiFan yüzünü tutarak hayal kırıklığıyla bakıyordu. Gözünden bir kaç damla yaş aceleyle yanaklarına düşmüştü. "Şaka yapıyorsun" demişti. Sesi çatallı çıkıyor ve gülüyordu. "Şaka yapıyorsun" diyordu hıçkırıkları arasında. "Bana onun için vurmuş olamazsın!" "YiFan git" dedim "daha fazla tatsızlık çıkmadan git!" Eliyle yanağını tutarak yürümeye başlamıştı ama hiç durmayacaktı. "Senden asla vazgeçmeyeceğim" dedi "asla!" Ve uzaklaştı.  


 

Luhan ağlayarak bana bakıyordu. Onu ağlarken gördüğüm nadir anlardandı. Savunmasız gözüküyor, resmen küçülüyordu. "Neden?" demişti. "Neden ona vurdun?" "İlk aşkım, son aşkımı gözümün önünde kırıyordu ve seyirci kalamazdım" dedim. Acı bir şekilde güldü. Güldüm. Luhan'ın yanağını tuttum ve yüzündeki yaşları sildim. Hızlıca dudaklarımı dudaklarına bastırdığımda bir kaç saniye gözlerini kapatmış ve açmıştı. Şaşkındı. Güzel yüzünü ellerim arasına aldım ve gözlerinin derinliklerine bakarken söyledim  
"İntikam istiyorum!"  
"Ne... intikamı?" dedi sakince. Anlamaya çalışıyordu. Şaşkındı.  
"İzler" dedim. Gözlerini irice açmıştı.  
"Senin izlerin, Baekhyun'un izleri, Kyungsoo'nun izleri" dedim. Hepsini silelim.

 

_Kararımı vermiştim._  
**_İzleri silecektim._ **  


**Ningyoo**

*******

**_Tüm hikayelerim arasında yazdığım en uzun bölümdü. Umarım sevmişsinizdir. Luhan x Sehun ve Baekhyun x Chanyeol x D.O x Kai yüzleşmeleri bir sonraki bölümde olacak. Aklınıza takılan bir şey varsa_ ** **_atladığım, unuttuğum_ ** **_ya da_ ** **_yazmamı istediğiniz bana mesaj gönderin ya da buradan yazın. Çünkü bir sonraki bölüm final olacak_ ** **_ve ekstra bölüm yazmayı düşünmüyorum._ ** **_Aklınızdaki her şeyi açıklamak isterim._ ** **_Finalden sonra alternatif finali de yazacağım ve bitecek._ **

**_Sizi seviyorum_ **  
**_Ningyoo_ **

**8** **482** **kelime :***

 


End file.
